Recommencer l'aventure
by Kisa03
Summary: Ganondorf n'est plus. La quête du Héros du Temps est terminée. L'heure est venue pour Link de retourner dans son temps, mais ses sentiments pour la princesse Zelda refusent ce choix. Celle-ci reprend Excalibur et l'Ocarina du temps, puis le renvoit à son enfance. Seulement, le jeune garçon n'a rien oublié, et il compte bien de nouveau détruire le mal qui attaque Hyrule.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le mal avait enfin péri, Ganondorf n'était plus. Le possesseur du fragment de la force avait succombé à l'épée de légende. Le mal avait enfin quitté cette terre qu'il terrorisait depuis sept longues années. Le ciel gris sombre était redevenu azur, peuplé de nuages, et les eaux avaient reprit de leur pureté d'antan. Le royaume se libérait peu à peu des ténèbres, la lumière revenait, chatouillant le visage des habitants désormais libres.

Le royaume était en fête. Tous les peuples se rendirent au ranch Lon Lon pour célébrer cette victoire. Ils parlaient tous de Link, le héro du Temps et de Zelda, la princesse de la Destinée. Le roi Zora discutait avec Mido, le chef des Kokiri. Plus loin quelque Gorons et Hyliens échangèrent des paroles joyeuses. Les rires résonnaient, les chants et les danses étaient énergique. La fête, un murmure aux oreilles des déesses protectrice plein d'espoir et de gaîté. Oui, ils avaient réussi. Oui, ils étaient enfin en paix. Et ce crépuscule éclairé de millier de lanterne resterait à jamais dans les mémoires. Comme un rideau de spectacle se fermant sur une tragédie pour laisser place à une comédie des plus heureuses. Oui, ils étaient heureux.

Plus loin, sur une haute falaise, les sages contemplaient ce spectacle qui leur réchauffait le cœur. Eux ne pouvaient y aller. Ils étaient sages à présent et devaient continuer de veiller sur Hyrule. Leurs pouvoirs avaient permis au héros du Temps d'achever le maléfique tirant, mais le mal pouvait resurgir à tout moment et leur rôle de protecteur n'était pas encore terminé. Saria, perchée sur la tête de Darunia, souriait à la vision d'un peuple heureux. Ruto et Naboruu l'imitait, Impa le cachait mais elle était également ravie que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Rauru, lui, avait toujours son air neutre de sage, sûrement était-il plus expérimenté que les autres et avait déjà vu le peuple sortir victorieux du mal. Quand à Darunia, les bras croisés, il regardait avec fierté les lanternes s'envoler dans le ciel et disparaître au loin. Oui vraiment, cette nuit était l'une des plus belle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Pourtant personne ne ressentit cette nuit là la peine de deux êtres, la souffrance de deux cœurs qui devaient se séparer. Lui et elle, regardant la fête au-delà des nuages, le cœur serré mais désormais serein. Pour eux, les abysses de cette soirée ne seraient pas qu'une page que l'on tourne, mais plutôt un trait que l'on effacerait. Link ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la princesse lui disait. Voulait elle qu'il parte ? Qu'il retourne dans son temps et oubli toute trace de cette aventure ? Pourquoi lui demander une chose pareille ? N'était-elle donc pas heureuse avec lui ? Pourtant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle tenait énormément à lui, alors pourquoi le faire souffrir en lui obligeant une chose qui briserait son cœur en deux ?

De son côté Zelda était au bord des larmes, elle savait que si il retournait dans son temps, elle perdrait le seul ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pourtant, elle lui avait déjà volé son enfance et sa pureté. A cause d'elle, les mains du garçon étaient tachées de sang. Pour elle il avait été enfermé durant sept ans, pour elle il avait risqué sa vie plus dune fois. S'en était de trop. Elle l'aimait, oh oui elle l'aimait, mais l'obliger à rester dans un monde, une époque qui n'était pas sien serait trop cruel. Alors pour son bien il devait l'oublier, tout oublier, et retourner à sa vie de Kokiri. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« - Le temps est venu pour toi, Link. »

La princesse avait murmuré ces quelques mots dans un soupir de tristesse. Non, elle ne craquerait pas devant lui, la séparation serait déjà assez douloureuse. Le garçon ne la regardait pas, fixant le par terre.

« - Link, ta place est auprès des tiens, pas ici.

\- Princesse, ma place est auprès de ceux que j'aime, auprès de celle que j'aime. »

Disant cela, il releva enfin son regard et plongea ses yeux saphir dans l'océan de Zelda. Ses pupilles en disaient long sur ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, il était fou d'elle. Rien n'aurait pu être plus torture que de se séparer d'elle. Il était comme une plante qui avait besoin de soleil pour survivre, ce même soleil qui le protégeait des ténèbres, qui depuis tant d'années l'aidait à ne pas fléchir sous le poids de son rôle, ce soleil qu'il aimait de toute son âme et de tout son cœur.

Mais Zelda ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments si ressemblants aux siens. Leur amour était impossible. Une princesse devait épouser une personne de sang royale. De plus, elle ne voulait le faire souffrir en lui disant ses sentiments à elle, les adieux n'en seraient que bien plus douloureux. Jamais les déesses ne permettraient une telle relation. Un amour inter-temporel était interdit, impossible, impensable...

Cette pensée la fit doucement soupirer. Le jeune Hylien la fixait toujours, chose qui la perturbait. Aussi déclara-t-elle :

« - Cesse de me regarder de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi ? Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Oui, _dit-elle avec hésitation_ »

Évidemment elle mentait. Les saphirs du héros sur son corps avaient le don de faire naître en elle des picotements si agréables qu'elle pourrait en oublier ses projets. Les iris du jeune homme étaient si envoûtants que la septième sage dû se concentrer sur un autre point pour ne pas perdre le masque sérieux qu'elle avait peiné à forger. Et pourtant le blond ne retira pas son regard, toujours autant emplit de profonds sentiments.

« - Link, _soupira-t-elle_ , s'il te plaît arrête.

\- Alors ne m'obligez pas à retourner dans mon temps. Ma place est désormais ici, à vos côté.

\- Non Link, ta place a toujours été là où elle doit être, il veut dire il y a sept ans de cela.

\- Je ne pourrais survivre à la souffrance de vous quitter.

\- Alors dis-toi que ce ne sera pas le cas. Même dans ton temps, je serais toujours la princesse de ce royaume. »

Le jeune homme voulut lui répondre mais elle ne lui donna pas le temps. Elle tendit ses paumes de main en avant. Le jeune homme les observa, intrigué.

« - Redonne-moi l'épée de légende et... l'ocarina du temps. »

Elle tenta de donner un ton royal à sa voix, sans trop y réussir. L'hylien fixait toujours les paumes tendues. Soupirant, il mit Excalibur, sa fidèle arme qui l'avait suivit durant sa longue quête, dans les mains de la princesse. Lorsqu'elle referma ses doigts dessus, l'objet disparu aussitôt. Ainsi, c'était bientôt la fin. Plus qu'un objet et ils ne se révérèrent plus jamais. Plus que l'ocarina du temps par lequel tout avait commencé. Link sortit un petit objet en forme de bec de canard bleu ciel et le tendit à la l'hylienne royal. Celle-ci le prit et le serra tout contre sa poitrine. Quelque chose de mouiller tomba sur sa main, une larme solitaire s'échappant de son océan. Non, Link ne devait pas la voir dans cette état, elle devait être forte pour lui et pour son double du passé. Des larmes encore sur les joues, elle sourit à Link dont les yeux bleus reflétaient toute la mélancolie qui le rongeait.

« - On se retrouve dans la cour du château, ne l'oublie pas, _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante_.

\- Jamais princesse. Jamais... »

Il lui rendit un sourire plutôt triste mais qui eut pour effet de remplir le cœur de la princesse de bonheur. Il ne lui en voulait plus, et dans quelque minutes il aurait jusqu'à oublié son existence ainsi que tous ses sentiments à son égard.

« - Alors bon voyage, héros du Temps. »

Elle porta l'ocarina à ses lèvres. De l'instrument s'échappa une douce mélodie. Link ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par celle-ci. Autour de lui, tout se mit à tournoyer. La mélodie s'éloignait progressivement de lui. Il tenta de l'attraper de ses mains, sans succès. L'espace autour de lui devint néant : les abysses du temps. Et alors qu'une voix criait son prénom, il tomba dans un immense trou noir qui l'absorba. Puis plus rien...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction que j'ai débuté... en 2012 et qui est d'ailleurs déjà publiée ailleurs. Seulement, je profite de la poster ici pour la mettre à jour donc les chapitres vont sortir progressivement avant de rattraper les autres plates-formes.**

 **Pour les petits curieux, vous pouvez toujours prendre de l'avance ;). Pour les autres, j'espère que vous serez assez patients et que vous apprécierez cette histoire. ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination... et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre I**

 **Le réveil**

Le chant des oiseaux, douce mélodie de la nature apportant paix et sérénité. Le jeune garçon voguait encore au pays des songes, là ou se trouvait la muse de ses pensées. Vêtue d'une robe rose et blanche en satin et des plus belles parures du pays, la petite princesse dansait autour de son ami. Celui-ci jouait une mélodie débordante de gaieté. Il possédait l'ocarina des Fées.

« - Je suis si heureuse que nous soyons ami, Link, _rit la demoiselle_. »

Le garçon sourit à ses paroles, lui aussi en été heureux. Il cessa la musique et regarda la princesse qui avait arrêté de tournoyer. Elle afficha un ton interrogateur.

« - Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Elle était déjà magnifique pour son âge. Ses iris océans ne semblaient pétiller que pour lui. Ses cheveux dorés, qu'elle avait libérée de son voile blanc un peu plus dos, virevoltaient autour d'elle. Il savait sa peau d'une douceur extrême. Quant à sa beauté, véritable chef d'œuvre des déesses, elle n'avait rien à envier des autres femmes de la cours qu'il avait put croiser.

« - Link, _l'interpella-t-elle gênée d'être ainsi observée_ , quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il détourna enfin son regard et fixa l'herbe verte du jardin. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Rien princesse, rien du tout.

\- Allons, nous sommes amis, non ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'observant. Le simple regard de l'hylienne sur lui perturbait le jeune Kokiri qui n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Oui, il pouvait tout lui dire, sauf cette chose qui pesait sur son cœur depuis tellement longtemps. A vrai dire, depuis leur toute première rencontre. Cette chose ferait souffrir la princesse et risquerait de rompre leur amitié. Ainsi, Link préférait garder le silence.

Le voyant se terrer dans le silence, Zelda poussa un long soupir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Cette action surprit beaucoup le garçon dont les joues prirent une légère teinte vermeil, mais il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Après tout, ils étaient bien ainsi, très bien même. Si le temps aurait pu s'arrêter, les deux enfants auraient sacrifié leur âme pour. Il était rare qu'ils puissent se retrouver, la demoiselle n'ayant pas le droit de sortir de château dont l'entrée était strictement gardée. Ce jour-là, il était parvenu à échapper aux regards des gardes et à rejoindre la princesse qui, comme si elle l'avait sentit venir, l'attendait sagement devant la fenêtre. Comme ce fameux jour où il avait cru rencontrer un ange... Cependant, la course du temps est cruelle. Et ainsi, le soir arriva. Très vite. Trop vite. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le soleil allait disparaître au loin, derrière le Mont du Péril, que la fillette se leva et étira tout son corps. Un bâillement adorable lui échappa.

« - J'ai passé une superbe après-midi avec toi Link. Comme toujours, _rajouta-t-elle en riant._

\- Elle le fut aussi pour moi, princesse. »

La fillette lui sourit et, tout en gesticulant, lui demanda.

« - Tu reviendras me voir, hein ?

\- Évidemment princesse. Chaque seconde passée en votre compagnie est un véritable bonheur.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça me pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Jamais je n'oserais vous mentir. »

La princesse lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et tendit sa main au garçon encore assis dans l'herbe.

« - Alors à très bientôt. »

Souriant à son tour, Link saisit la main de l'hylienne qui, à son contacte, s'évapora aussitôt. Le paysage autour disparu, ainsi que la princesse. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, des cris aigus résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

« - Link ! _criait la petite voix_ »

D'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Link ne comprenait plus rien. Deux minutes plus tôt, il était au près de la princesse Zelda et puis, d'un coup tout, celle-ci avait disparu. Les cris se furent plus distinctifs, se rapprochant progressivement.

« - Link ! Oh Link, réveille-toi bon sang. Link ! »

Navi ? Cette petite voix, était-ce Navi ? Mais que lui voulait-elle ? Et où était-elle ? Il fallait qu'il... se réveille…

Link ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond en bois. La petite voix résonnait juste à côté de lui.

« - Eh bah quand même, il était temps que tu te réveille, paresseux.

\- Navi ? _dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée._

\- C'n'est pas le moment de dormir. Dis-moi plutôt ou nous sommes. »

Le garçon se redressa doucement, la tête lui tournant. Il regarda la pièce étrangement familière. Elle avait une forme circulaire et était de petite taille. Tout l'essentiel pour vivre était présent : lit, table, chaises, … Sa contemplation fut stoppée par une vive lueur azur qui vint se poser devant ses yeux.

« - Link, tu vas maintenant m'expliquer qu'est ce qu'on fait au village Kokiri dans ta maison, pourquoi la vache a disparu, pourquoi la moitié de tes records ont disparu sur le bout de papier et... »

Elle fit un arrêt.

« - Pourquoi es-tu désormais pas plus haut que trois pommes ? »

Link ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, se contentant de fixer la petite boule lumineuse affolée qu'était Navi. Il jeta un œil à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois la vache que lui avait offerte Malon. Il était vide. Puis il tourna son regard vers la feuille accrochée au mur sur laquelle beaucoup de donnés avaient disparu. Que c'était-il passé ? Il regarda sa main et constata avec horreur qu'elle était toute petite. Il se leva alors avec précipitation et se rendit devant son miroir pour voir avec effroi le reflet du jeune garçon qu'il avait été sept ans plus tôt. Incompréhensible. Il se tourna vers son amie fée mais constata qu'elle semblait aussi troublée que lui. Il tenta alors de se rappeler de ce qui aurait pu arriver, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était à la princesse Zelda qui avait mystérieusement disparu dans son rêve. Si cela en était un... Quelque chose clochait, mais Link n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il y avait un grand trou noir dans ce qui s'était passé la veille. Fête, joie, paix, Zelda, ocarina du Temps, épée de Légende… Seulement des fragments de mémoires qui n'avaient aucun lien logique les uns avec les autres. Et alors qu'il essayait de reconstruire le puzzle mentalement, Navi l'interpella.

« - Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Il regarda dans la direction indiquée par la fée et aperçu ses affaires posées sur la table. Il s'en approcha et put distinguer dans le tas une pierre de couleur rouge vif.

« - Le rubis Goron, _souffla-t-il_.

\- Exact.

\- Cela veut donc dire que j'ai déjà battu le roi Dodongo.

\- Et qu'on a déjà rencontrer la princesse Zelda. »

Ainsi donc il l'avait déjà rencontré, il n'était pas revenu tout au début de l'histoire.

« - L'émeraude Kokiri ne devrait donc pas être loin. »

Le garçon acquiesça et chercha dans ses affaires la pierre verte. Au final, elle était bien là, juste à côté du saphir Zora.

« - On n'en est plus loin que je ne le pensé dit donc, _lâcha Navi_. Mais j'avoue que la vue de cet objet me réjouit. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de retourner dans le ventre du gros poisson.

\- Oui mais… »

Bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, Link avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Était-ce au sujet de la princesse Zelda ? Était-elle en danger ?

« - Eh Link, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mmh ? Quoi ?

\- Il faut aller voir la princesse Zelda pour lui remettre les pierres. Et le plutôt sera le mieux. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau et se prépara en vitesse. Habillé et armé, il descendit de son arbre par la petite échelle, traversa le village Kokiri et atteignit la sortie. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le pont de bois et regarda en arrière son village natal comme si il n'allait pas le revoir avant un bon moment. La fée commença à s'agiter.

« - Link, ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer. Dépêche toi ! »

Il soupira et continua sa course. Dehors la plaine était plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le ciel était sombre et la lune pleine. L'Hylien avança à grande vitesse. Il était conseillé de ne pas traîner dans la plaine d'Hyrule tard le soir, au risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Il courut, à en perdre haleine, mais se prit le pied dans une pierre et tomba à terre. Grognant un peu, il se remit debout et enleva la poussière de sa tunique. Et alors qu'il allait repartir, il fut alerté par Navi qui venait de prendre une lueur jaune.

« - Euh Link, nous avons de la compagnie. »

Le garçon se retourna et vit une bande de Sakdos se diriger vers lui en boitant. Sans hésiter, il sortit son épée et se prépara à l'attaque.

« - Non mais tu es fou, _l'interpella son amie_ , ils sont au moins dix et toi tout petit.

\- Merci de me le rappeler Navi.

\- Court sombre idiot !

\- Ne jamais fuir devant l'ennemi. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, le jeune homme se lança dans le tas de monstre.

« -Link ! _Cria la petite fée désespérée_. »

Mais l'Hylien ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il les trancha tous un par un, avec vitesse et agilité. Les monstres disparurent un par un, dévorés par les flammes violâtres de la mort. Quand il eut finit, le garçon se laissa tomber sur les fesses de fatigue et lâcha son épée en soupirant.

« - Crétin ! _Cria la fée en se jetant sur lui, le frappant de ses petits poings._ Suicidaire ! La princesse a besoin de toi vivant.

\- Et je ne suis pas mort, _arriva-t-il à dire entre deux insultes_.

\- Si tu veux tant mourir, il fallait demander à Dodongo, ou même à Ganondorf de le faire. »

Le garçon soupira et se remit debout. Puis, ignorant les innombrables remarques de la fée, il reprit son chemin en direction du château.

 _A suivre..._

 **Alors ?**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus. ^^ N'hésitez pas à critiquer, tout est bon à prendre dans ce métier (?), même les points négatifs.**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Zelda.**

 **L'aventure va enfin pouvoir commencer ;).**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination... et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre II**

 **Le choix**

Link parcourait toujours la plaine d'Hyrule au ciel abyssal. Il venait de passer à côté du ranch Lon Lon, puis suivit le sentier menant au pont-levis. Plus il avançait, plus il faisait sombre. La petite fée, un peu inquiète, questionna son ami.

« - Link, pourquoi fait-il sombre ?

\- Sûrement parce que c'est la nuit, _répondit-il bêtement_.

\- Mais tout à l'heure il faisait moins noir. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Arrêtons-nous là pour la nuit, _continua-t-elle._

\- Nous arriverons dans moins d'une heure, sois un peu patiente.

\- Mais Link…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Navi, _l'interrompit-il_ , nous serrons bientôt au château. »

Et comme pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire, il puisa dans ce qui lui restait de force et accéléra le pas. Autour de lui l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus paisante, presque palpable. Pourtant, malgré cette épaisse nuit, ils parvinrent enfin à voir le château blanc se dresser devant eux. Et alors qu'ils commencèrent à se réjouir, la pluie se mit à tomber à flot.

« - Oh non, _grommela Navi_ , il manquait plus que ça. »

Il ne restait plus que quelque mètres entre eux et la forteresse blanche. Mais soudain, un orage éclata et le pont-levis s'abaissa violemment pour laisser place à un cheval blanc. L'animal galopa à toute vitesse, commandé par une femme. Derrière elle une petite fille se cramponnait à sa taille et, lorsqu'elles passèrent juste à côté de Link, elle tendit sa petite main de désespoir. Son regard océan, que le garçon ne connaissait que trop bien, rencontra le sien avant qu'elle ne lance dans les eaux encerclant la citadelle un objet azur. Link, toujours surpris, observa ensuite l'animal disparaître dans les pénombres de la plaine, ressentant étrangement un léger pincement au cœur.

Un second orage éclata, un hennissement résonna derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un fier étalon à la robe noir et aux yeux rouge sang. Sur son dos se tenait un homme imposant, roux et bronzé. Il arborait un sourire diabolique. Dans ses iris ambres dansait un éclat cruel, satanique. Il scruta les alentours avant de poser ses yeux démoniaques sur le jeune garçon.

« - Eh toi. »

Sa voix grave et puissante glaça le sang du kokiri.

« - Par ou est parti le cheval ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il ne devait pas répondre. C'est alors qu'il reconnu ce maléfique personnage. Ganondorf. Il n'était donc pas mort, et la jeune fille sur le cheval était bel et bien... la princesse Zelda. Ainsi l'histoire se répétait… Soit, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas toute l'histoire, son devoir restait de protéger encore et toujours la princesse. Cela était son devoir, il était né pour ça.

« - Si tu ne réponds pas, je serais dans l'obligeance de te tuer. »

Comme pour répondre à sa provocation, Link sortit son bouclier et son épée qui, rappelons le, étaient l'un en bois et l'autre aussi courte qu'une dague. Il se mit ensuite en position de défense, fronçant les sourcils. Bien qu'ayant rapetissé durant son sommeil, son agilité au combat, elle, était restée intacte. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« - Oh ! _Déclara Ganondorf en le voyant faire_. Quel cran ! pour un mioche. »

L'enfant ne broncha pas, alors il continua :

« - Sache que ton courage ne te servira à rien dans l'avenir qui sera celui d'Hyrule et de tous ses habitants. Un nouvel ère va bientôt commencer durant lequel le mal va triompher… »

Il ricana, mais le garçon ne le quitta pas des yeux, fixant ses yeux bleus sur cette incarnation maléfique. Cela irrita quelque peu l'homme. Il fit alors un geste de la main dans le vide. Link voltigea soudainement quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt, le petit garçon se releva avec peine et se remit dans sa position de départ.

« - Tsss, _laissa entendre le cavalier du désert,_ voilà pourquoi je déteste tant les mioches dans ton genre. Je pourrais m'occuper de ton cas mais, heureusement pour toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je te laisse donc la vie, même s'il ne fait aucun doute que tu mourras dans les années à venir. »

Il poussa de nouveau un rire satanique qui résonna dans la nuit sombre. Son regard de démon se posa une dernière fois sur l'enfant.

« - Mon nom est Ganondorf, maître de ce nouveau monde. Tache de jamais l'oublier, petit. »

A ces mots, il donna un violant coup dans le flan du cheval qui partie à toute allure dans la nuit, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'épaisse pénombre qui entourait le château. Ganondorf… Jamais Link ne pourrais oublier ce nom qui lui inspire colère et dégoût. Jamais. Il soupira un bon coup puis scruta l'horizon. L'obscurité était toujours présente. Soudain une lueur vif apparue devant lui toute agitée.

« - Non mais quel crétin ! _s'écria-t-elle_. Espèce d'inconscient, tu sais au moins qui s'était ce type ?

\- Ganondorf, vil serviteur du mal qui veut s'emparer du pouvoir de la Triforce.

\- Donc c'est bien se que je pensais, tu n'es qu'un triple idiot. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le fossé du château. La petite fée cessa de parler puis le rejoint. Il observait un objet au fond des eaux qui ressortait de par sa couleur bleu ciel. Il semblait intrigué, la fée s'en rendit compte.

« - Que ce passe-t-il Link ?

\- L'ocarina du Temps.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? »

Mais, avant même de lui répondre, il ôta son bouclier, son épée et ses bottes, avant de plonger dans le fossé. L'enfant attrapa l'instrument de musique et se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau dont la température n'était pas des plus agréables. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et repris sont souffle. Son amie se posta devant lui et s'apprêta à le sermonner. Seulement il la devança.

« - Regarde, _dit-il en tendant l'ocarina encore mouillé_. »

A la vue de l'objet, Navi en resta bouche bai. Qu'est ce que l'ocarina du Temps faisait dans le fossé du château ? Et pourquoi la princesse s'était elle enfuit ?

« - Link, _fit-elle au bout d'un moment, sa voix tremblant d'inquiétude_ , j'ai l'impression que tout recommence depuis le début.

\- Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais redevenu petit, mais là, d'avoir vu la princesse enfant et Ganondorf encore en vie... J'en suis sûr. »

La laissant de nouveau parler tout seul, Link porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer une note. Aussitôt le paysage autour de lui devint tout blanc et une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

« -Link »

Zelda. C'était la voix de la princesse Zelda. Oui, maintenant ça lui revenait, la princesse lui avait laissé un message télépathique disant qu'elle devait fuir pour échapper à Ganondorf. Son père, le roi d'Hyrule, était mort sous les coups de l'ennemi, tout comme une bonne partie de la garde. Impa était parvenu à sauver la princesse, mais le reste des habitants... Lui, en tant que héros élu par les déesses, devait ouvrir les portes du Temps et retirer l'épée de Légende de son socle. Ne prêtant pas plus d'importance aux restes des mots de la demoiselle, l'enfant savoura chacune de ses paroles car il savait qu'il n'écouterait plus cette voix avant longtemps.

« -Le destin d'Hyrule est entre tes mains, Link. »

Ainsi s'acheva le message. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant que la plaine d'Hyrule ne se redessine petit à petit autour de lui. Il était revenu devant le château. Navi était là, le fixant, perplexe.

« - C'était la princesse Zelda, n'est ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

« -Tu as toujours un sourire béat quand il s'agit d'elle, _le taquina-t-elle, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement._ Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Ouvrir les portes du Temps et retirer l'épée ? »

Ce qu'il voulait faire ? La princesse lui avait demandé de retirer l'épée de Légende, certes, mais Link se rappelait comment il avait été arraché à elle dans le futur à cause de cette épée. Et puis s'il ouvrait les portes du Temps, Ganondorf en profiterait pour s'emparer du fragment de la force et faire régner le mal sur Hyrule durant sept ans. Sept longues années durant lesquelles le peuple souffrirait. De pauvres innocents mourraient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Non, il était hors de question qu'il replonge dans ce sommeil, plus jamais les sages, ni même les déesses, ne se joueraient de lui.

« - Alors ? »

Le jeune enfant se leva et regarda d'un air sérieux sa partenaire.

« - Nous allons sauver Hyrule et détruire le mal sans l'aide des sages, ni de l'épée de Légende. Il est hors de question que je retire cette épée. »

Reprenant ses affaires et Navi sur l'épaule, il partit dans la direction opposé du temple du Temps, dos au château d'Hyrule. Sa longue quête venait alors de débuter, prenant un tout autre chemin que celui décrit par les déesses. La petite fée ne disait rien, prête à suivre littéralement son compagnon jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais quelles mésaventures les attendaient. Cette modification de son destin ne risquait-elle pas en entraîner d'avantage à sa suite ? Ça, ...

 _A suivre..._

 **Alors ?**

 **Promis, les chapitres qui vont suivre seront un peu plus long. On y va progressivement pour mieux profiter de l'aventure ;)**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus. ^^ N'hésitez pas à critiquer et à me donner votre avis.**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Zelda est sorti, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

 **Je tiens à remercier Kyara17 qui a fait le choix de me suivre. Ça me fait très plaisir, merci ^^**

 **Toi aussi, cher lecteur, n'hésite pas à me rejoindre et à commenter cette histoire.**

 **Bref, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination... et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre III**

 **Le ranch**

Le zénith commençait à s'éclaircir. Au loin, le soleil se levait à peine. Tout en douceur, la plaine d'Hyrule se réveillait. Seul un enfant arpentait les chemins déserts de la plaine, suivit de près par son amie fée. Il courait depuis assez longtemps dans la direction opposé du château. Le murmure paisible de la plaine régnait tout autour de lui. Les Sakdos étaient retournés dans leur demeure souterraine et les spectres restaient sagement dans l'ombre des arbres. Seuls quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux berçaient la quiétude des lieux que rien ne semblait vouloir déranger. Rien hormis une petite fée.

« - Link, _cria Navi en tentant de rattraper son compagnon_ , vas-tu enfin me dire où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu verras lorsque nous serrons arrivés.

\- Et nous arrivons quand ?

\- Regarde devant toi et tu verras bien. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle suivit son conseil. Devant eux se dessinaientt les contours d'un ranch très connu des deux aventuriers dont la zone était délimitée par un grand mur grisâtre. C'était le premier lieu où ils avaient trouvé refuge après leur départ du village Kokiri. Puis, guidés par l'étrange hibou Kaepora Gaepora, ils s'étaient rendus à la citadelle pour faire la connaissance de la princesse Zelda.

« - Le ranch Lon Lon ? _Déclara la fée en se posant sur sa tête_. Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller là bas ?

\- Tu verras, _répéta-t-il en riant_. »

Navi ronchonna. Comme d'habitude, il ne voulait pas lui dire les plans qu'il avait en tête. Cela avait le don d'énerver la petite fée qui n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle juger s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ou non sans savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas lui faire confiance de temps en temps, histoire de sauver ses jolies fesses d'héros ? Malheureusement, têtu comme il était, il était impossible de lui faire dire un mot.

Les deux partenaires arrivèrent enfin à destination. Link s'arrêta un instant devant l'entrée, jetant un bref regard en arrière, vers le château. Navi, voyant le trouble de son ami, le questionna alors, posant ses petites mains sur sa joue :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Link ?

\- Crois-tu... que la princesse Zelda m'en voudra en apprenant ce que je viens de faire ?

\- Voyons Link, comment pourrait-elle t'en vouloir ?

\- J'ai désobéit à un ordre venant directement d'elle. J'ai désobéit au trône d'Hyrule. J'ai désobéit aux ordres même des déesses.

\- Certes mais... Tu l'as fait pour le bien de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, le garçon soupira, puis prit le chemin en pente menant à l'intérieur de la ferme. Arrivé en haut, il vit à sa gauche la maison des fermiers et à droite l'étable. Trouvant rapidement ses repaires, il entra dans la demeure. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut accueillit par la mélodie joyeuse des nombreuses cocottes blanches présentes. Parmi ces dernières, il aperçut le patron de ces lieux, endormit au milieu du troupeau de volaille : Talon, un homme assez rond possédant des cheveux et une moustache bruns. Il portait toujours sa traditionnelle salopette bleue tachée de boue à certains endroits. « Toujours en train de dormir » pensa Link amusé. Esquivant les cocottes comme il pouvait, il s'approcha de l'adulte.

« - Eh ! _Commença-t-il en le secouant doucement_. Monsieur Talon, réveillez-vous !

\- Mh ? _Grogna le concerner en ouvrant de petits yeux_. »

Il commençait à s'éveiller. En voyant Link, il se redressa aussitôt, comme si quelque chose venait de lui mordre l'arrière train, et offrit une vive poignée de main à l'enfant, lui arrachant presque le bras au passage.

« - Ah ! Link ! Quel joie de te voir !

\- De même, _répondit l'enfant en riant._

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ici jeune homme ?

\- Je cherche Malon, elle ne serait pas là par hasard ?

\- Oh, ma fille dis-tu ? Elle doit être dans l'enclos avec les chevaux comme à son habitude.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette information, et… Bonne sieste ? »

Talon lui répondit d'un sourire franc et regarda l'enfant rejoindre l'extérieur avant de s'assoupir. De son côté, Link continua donc sa route jusqu'à l'enclos comme le lui avait indiqué le père de famille. En chemin, il croisa le fermier Ingo, toujours aussi souriant et lèche botte. Il ne prêta pas attention aux salutations des plus courtoises de l'homme et passa son chemin. En s'approchant du cercle clôturé, un chant bercé par le vent lui parvint aux oreilles. Link reconnu aussitôt la mélodie en question. C'était le chant d'Epona. La voix, quant à elle, appartenait à la demoiselle qu'il cherchait, Malon. Les purs sangs au pelage sable et à la crinière aniline galopant, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de l'enclos, apparurent ensuite devant ses yeux. Se faufilant parmi ces derniers, il put rapidement voir au loin la silhouette de la jeune fille qui chantait. Malon était encore une enfant. Faisant quelques centimètres de moins que Link, elle possédait de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux bleus dans lesquels se reflétait toute sa malice. Elle portait sa familière robe blanche et son châle jaune. A ces côtés, une jeune pouliche galopait joyeusement. Son pelage flamme, contrastant parfaitement avec sa crinière argentée, la démarquait de ses congénères beaucoup plus grands qu'elle.

Souriant, le jeune Kokiri sortit l'ocarina du Temps et joua une mélodie, la même que celle chantée par la fillette. Aussitôt, la jument miniature le rejoignit, poussant un hennissement et trottinant autour de lui. Malon ouvrit les yeux, cessant son chant. Elle observa un instant les alentours avant de croiser les iris du nouvel arrivant. Elle parut réfléchir quelques seconde mais, lorsqu'elle l'eut reconnu, un sourire gracieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Link ! _Cria-t-elle alors en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces_ »

Ce geste le fit rire. Alors, se prêtant au jeu, il souleva la jeune fille du sol et la fit tournoyer un instant dans les airs. La reposant ensuite, il desserra son étreinte et la salua d'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui eut le don de faire naître quelques rougeurs sur les joues de la rouquine.

« - Q-Que fais-tu ici ? _Demanda-t-elle alors en détournant le visage pour ne pas qu'il les aperçoit_

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Aussitôt, elle replongea ses yeux dans les siens, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

\- Je dois m'absenter quelques temps pour un voyage.

\- Tout seul ?

\- En réalité, il me faudrait une monture. Pourrais-tu m'en trouver une ? »

La jeune fille le répondit pas, tentant de comprendre les mots prononcés par le garçon de la forêt. Un voyage ? Mais où comptait-il aller ? Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour partir à l'aventure. De plus, elle risquait de ne pas le revoir avant un bon moment. A cette pensée, une petite moue se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de la cacher mais en vain.

« - Allons, _rit doucement son interlocuteur_ , ne fais pas cette tête. Je reviendrais te voir.

\- Oui mais qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver durant ce voyage ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, _prononça une petite voix_ , il est assez costaux pour pouvoir se défendre. »

Il s'agissait de Navi dont la tête dépassée du bonnet vert. Malon la salua d'un petit sourire que la petite fée lui rendit en prenant place sur l'épaule de son compagnon. La petite fermière avait toujours été fascinée par cette créature ailée qui accompagnée son ami partout où il allait et, dans un sens, cela la rassurait un peu de savoir quelqu'un auprès de lui durant sa quête. Cependant, il parlait là d'un voyage en dehors des plaines d'Hyrule, du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait. Or, comme ne cessait de lui répéter son père pour la mettre en garde, le monde était tellement vaste et peuplé de danger. Comment une créature aussi petite pourrait-elle donc protéger un enfant faisant plus de dix fois sa taille ? Son inquiétude ne cessant de croître, Malon reporta son regard sur le garçon. Celui-ci, sentant la panique qui noyait progressivement les pensées de la jeune fille, lui adressa de nouveau un sourire pour la réconforter quelque peu.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, _déclara-t-il alors en lui prenant doucement la main_ , là où je vais, je ne risque rien. »

Elle garda encore un instant ses iris fixés dans les siens puis ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Pouvait-elle le croire ? Avait-elle vraiment le choix de ne pas le croire ? De plus, comment résister à un tel regard sans sourciller ? Cédant donc, elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de son charme, et tenta ensuite de changer de sujet pour en revenir à la conversation de départ.

« - Quel genre de monture te faudrait-il ? _Demanda-t-elle donc en se tournant vers les chevaux galopant dans l'enclot._

\- Voyons voir... Il me faudrait un cheval robuste, docile, courageux, …

\- Un peu plus intelligent que celui qui va la monter, _ajouta Navi en riant._

\- Qui soit assez endurant pour résister à un long voyage, _continua Link en lui jetant un regard noir qui lui valut une adorable langue rosée_...»

Malon entra dans une profonde réflexion et tournoya sur elle même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'enclos, scrutant un à un chaque cheval présent pour trouver celui qui correspondrait le mieux à Link.

« - Il faudrait aussi qu'il soit de petite taille, _reprit ironiquement Navi._ »

Malon continua son inspection, ne voulant absolument pas décevoir les attentes du garçon. Soudain, un hennissement attira son attention. Se retournant, elle croisa alors le regard malicieux d'une adorable pouliche se tenant auprès de Link. C'était Epona. La fixant longuement, la jeune fille eut une idée. Et si... Petite, docile et très courageuse, du moins plus que les autres chevaux du ranch, Epona était une monture parfaite pour le jeune combattant.

« - Alors ? _Demanda le garçon au bout d'un moment_

\- Je n'ai pas de chevaux adéquats pour toi. »

Elle sourit en voyant la déception apparaître sur le visage de Link. S'approcha alors de lui, elle saisit sa main et la posa sur l'encolure de la pouliche avant d'ajouter :

« - Mais je peux te proposer une jument encore plus courageuse que le courage lui-même. »

Link, surprit, observa un instant l'animal avant de reporter son attention sur la fermière, les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

« - Tu es prête à me confier Epona ?

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit un jour qu'elle t'appartiendrait une fois que tu serais prêt ? Je crois justement que ce moment est venu. Et puis, ne l'oublions pas, tu m'as ramené mon père, j'ai donc une dette envers toi.

\- Mais tu ne la reverras pas avant un bon moment. Je ne peux pas vous...

\- Je suis sûr que tu prendras soin d'elle, _le coupa-t-elle,_ j'ai une totale confiance en toi. Et puis, Epona rêve depuis longtemps de partir à l'aventure. Son plus grand souhait est de quitter cet enclos où elle tourne en rond. Non, je t'assure, elle sera mieux avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ma belle ? _Ajouta-telle en se tournant vers l'animal_. Tu aimerais partir avec Link ?»

L'animal hennit joyeusement, comme pour acquiescer à la question de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit.

« - Tu vois, elle est d'accord. »

Link se tourna alors vers la jument et ancra son regard dans celui d'Epona.

« - Ainsi donc tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi ? _Lui demanda-t-il_. »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

« - Le voyage va durer longtemps.»

Epona frappa alors le sol de ses sabots, comme pour montrer que les kilomètres ne l'effrayaient pas.

« - Et nous allons peut être devoir nous battre contre toutes sortes de monstre. »

Elle se cabra et hennit fortement. Link rit face à cette preuve de courage. Il se rappelait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec la pouliche. Alors qu'il traversait la plaine d'Hyrule de nuit, elle avait surgit de nul part au moment où une bande de Sakdos l'encerclait. Réduisant les créatures en tas d'os à coups de sabots, elle s'en était allé juste après sans même lui adresser un regard. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés au ranch où le garçon avait apprit son chant et s'était lié d'amitié avec elle.

« - Par contre Link, _le tira Malon de ses souvenirs_ , il va falloir que tu patiente un peu au ranch le temps de confectionner un attelage à la taille d'Epona.

\- Pas de problème ! Combien de temps va-t-il falloir ?

\- Deux ou trois jours, grand maximum. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrais sagement. »

Il lui refit un de ces sourires qui faisait à chaque fois chavirer le cœur de Malon. Lui souriant à son tour, elle baissa les yeux et partit rapidement en direction de la maisonnette, laissant Link seul avec Epona parmi les autres chevaux.

« - Où est ce qu'elle va ? _Demanda Navi intriguée en s'élevant dans les cieux pour la suivre du regard._

\- Aucune idée, _répondit simplement le Kokiri en reportant toute son attention sur la pouliche_. »

Celle-ci le fixait depuis le début de la conversation. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal, quelques flashs apparurent alors dans l'esprit du garçon, représentant tous un homme galopant dans une plaine sur le dos de sa monture. Tout état flou. Des hennissements accompagnaient ce défilement d'image, le bruit de sabots foulant le sol rendit soudain Link nostalgique. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ces images ne voulaient-elles pas quitter son esprit ? Une migraine s'installa soudainement dans sa tête. Et plus il cherchait à savoir le sens de ces images, plus elle s'intensifiait. Soudain, la monture se stoppa et se tourna lentement dans son champ de vision. Link put ainsi mieux distinguer l'animal mais l'homme sur sa selle restait toujours flou. Le kokiri reconnu alors le pelage flamboyant d'Epona et sa crinière d'argent. Il s'agissait de la pouliche mais beaucoup plus âgée. La vision se troubla et Link qui venait de fermer les yeux les rouvrit pour voir une pouliche positionnée de la même manière que son aînée. Troublé, Link plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de l'animal. Il eut alors l'impression de comprendre ses pensées quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il afficha alors un sourire. Navi, inquiète de la courte absence de son partenaire, ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'échange qui se faisait entre l'enfant et sa future monture.

« - Link, _demanda-t-elle donc_ , est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Dis-moi Epona, _dit-il en ignorant sa partenaire_ , ça te dirait de faire un petit tour ?

\- Euh Link, je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu risques de te blesser.

\- Aucune chance.

\- Mais elle n'est même pas sellée, et je te rappelle que tu n'es jamais monté à cheval... o-ou du moins pas dans cette vie là.

\- Pas besoin de selle. Et puis, de toute manière, on reste dans l'enclos. Je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?»

Il eut comme réponse de la pouliche un hennissement joyeux qui fit rire Link et effraya Navi. Il ne comptait tout de même pas la monter, là, maintenant, sans aucune protection et en l'absence de Malon ! Aurait-il perdu la tête ou était-il tout simplement idiot ? Voyant la peur tirer les traits de son amie, Link la rassura quelque peu en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant dont même l'être féerique ne pouvait y résister. Profitant de son silence, Link se positionna donc devant le flan gauche d'Epona et, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la crinière argentée, se hissa sur le dos de l'animal. Le garçon sentit soudain une grande force et une envie de liberté l'envahir. Mais Navi, revenue à elle, continua de s'opposer à son idée.

« - Je t'en pris Link ne fais pas de bêtise.

\- Allé Epona, _l'ignora-t-il_ , on commence par le pas. »

Celle-ci avança tout doucement et prudemment, un sabot après l'autre, comme pour s'habituer à ce poids inhabituel sur son dos. Le garçon se cramponnait toujours au crin de la pouliche, se tenant bien droit et cherchant le bon équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Quand il le trouva, il donna un léger coup de talon dans le flan de l'animal qui accéléra légèrement et se mit à trotter. Le visage de Link s'illumina de joie.

« - T'as vu ça Navi ? Je me débrouille comme un chef.

\- Oui je te vois, _dit-elle très peu convaincu_. Descend maintenant, tu risque de te casser quelque chose en tombant.

\- Faudrait déjà que je tombe.

\- Arrête de faire le fanfaron et descend de ce cheval. »

Mais l'enfant fit mine de ne pas l'écouter et ordonna à l'animal d'accélérer la cadence. En voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de descendre, Navi partit chercher Malon. Peut-être qu'elle au moins réussirait à le dissuader et qu'il accepterait de descendre. Elle traversa donc le ranch à toute allure, dérangeant les poules au passage, et rentra dans la maisonnette par la fenêtre. Elle trouva la jeune fille en train de parler avec son père.

« - Malon ! _S'écria-t-elle._

\- Navi ? _Se retourna la demoiselle intriguée_. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est cet idiot, il a monté Epona sans attelage et ne veut pas descendre.

\- Quoi ? Mais il risque de se blesser.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher. Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle hocha de la tête et suivit en courant la petite boule lumineuse jusqu'à l'enclos dans lequel tout les chevaux s'étaient mis à galoper. Au milieu des étalons, Malon reconnu le pelage flamboyant de sa jeune jument avec sur son dos le garçon vêtu de vert. Elle était désormais au galop et parvenait à suivre, toute fière, la cadence de ses aînés. L'angoisse prit place sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« - Link, _cria Malon_ , arrête-toi !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il s'arrête ? _Demanda une voix derrière elle_. Regarde comme il s'amuse. »

La fermière se retourna et aperçu derrière elle son père qui regardait les chevaux de ses yeux fatigués, une poule tranquillement endormie dans ses bras. Talon s'avança et dépassa sa fille, fixant toujours le troupeau, pour aller adosser contre la barrière.

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? _Demanda alors sa fille._

\- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour lui, il ne risque rien sur le dos d'Epona. Regarde-le ! N'a-t-il pas l'air heureux ? »

Elle fixa le garçon. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, tout comme Epona d'ailleurs. Celle-ci était fière de pouvoir rivaliser avec ses aînés et de porter le jeune garçon. Elle galopait la tête haute, élevant un nuage de poussière à chaque fois que ses sabots foulaient le sol. Link, quand à lui, adorait cette sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait et le vent qui lui chatouillait le visage. Il souriait. Malon le trouva alors encore plus beau vu sous cet angle. Elle pouvait voir en lui le prince charmant qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années et qui viendrait un jour la délivrer de cette prison boueuse. Ne voulant attrister le garçon, elle décida finalement de ne pas intervenir et de le laisser gambader encore un peu. Mais Navi, de son côté, ne l'entendait pas de la même manière. Il était hors de question de laisser ce puéril héros inconscient s'amuser sur un poney alors que le destin du monde tout entier était en jeu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle cria alors de toutes ses forces pour interpeler l'enfant :

« -Link ! Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de faire le mariole et ramener ton derrière jusqu'ici avant que je ne me mette en colère ! »

Les paroles de la fée parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du garçon qui arrêta de sourire et porta son attention sur l'être féerique. Elle semblait très en colère, sa lueur habituellement bleutée ayant virée au rouge. Il siffla donc et la pouliche ralentit aussitôt la cadence. Les étalons, voyant que leur protégée avait cessé de courir, s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et reprirent leur activité de broutage. Link dirigea ensuite Epona vers le petit groupe à l'entrée de l'enclos, la tête baissée comme un enfant sur le point de recevoir un sermon. Et, en effet, à peine fut-il arrivé que Navi se jeta quasiment sur lui pour lui cria dessus.

« - Espèce d'inconscient ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que tout ceci n'est pas un jeu ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Dois-je te rappeler que ta vie est précieuse pour tous les habitants d'Hyrule ? Penses-tu qu'elle mérite d'être détruite par une sottise de la sorte ? Mais enfin Link quand va tu cesser d'être un idiot ? Quand prendras-tu conscience de ton rôle ?

\- Je suis désolé Navi.

\- Tu es désolé ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! Ce n'est pas six pieds sous terre que tu pourras sauver le royaume, et ce n'est pas quand tout sera détruit qu'il faudra t'excuser auprès du peuple d'Hyrule qui compte sur toi.

\- Mais tu sais Navi, peut-être qu'il…

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Malon ! »

La jeune fille, frustrée, s'approcha d'Epona et posa sa main sur l'encolure de la jument. Elle jeta un regard colérique à la fée.

« - Link n'est pas ton serviteur, il a lui aussi droit de s'amuser de temps en temps.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Link est mon ami.

\- Comment une simple fille de ferme telle que toi pourrait-elle comprendre le rôle qu'il doit jouer dans cette histoire ?

\- Je..

\- Malon, _la coupa gentiment le garçon_ , s'il te plais arrête.

\- Mais enfin Link…

\- Je t'en prie. »

Elle porta son regard sur le garçon. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, dissimulés derrière des mèches blondes s'échappant de son bonnet. Il descendit d'Epona et Navi, surprise par son comportement et s'attendant à plus de résistance de la part du garçon, chercha à croiser les iris saphirs. Elle les trouva et fut étonnée de voir la profonde tristesse qui noyait les yeux du garçon. Elle s'en voulut alors aussitôt de s'être ainsi emportée. Malon, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Link agissait ainsi. Pourquoi laissait-il Navi lui parler de la sorte ? Elle voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Link pour tenter de le réconforter mais au même moment celui-ci releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire.

« - Il est inutile de vous disputer pour si peu. Navi, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris le rôle qu'était le mien et ce qu'on attend de moi. Je voulais simplement savoir si… »

Il se tut et se tourna vers la jument. Celle-ci l'écoutait attentivement. Il sourit de nouveau et, enlaçant l'encolure de l'animal, lui chuchota des paroles que seule elle put entendre. Il embrassa ensuite son petit museau avant de laisser la pouliche s'en aller galoper un peu plus loin en compagnie de ses aînés. Il l'a regarda pendant un certain temps durant lequel chacun garda le silence, tournant le dos aux fermiers et à la fée. Cette dernière vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant et lâcha un « désolée » dans un soupir mélancolique. Il lui répondit amicalement par un clin d'œil.

« - Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité Monsieur Talon, _dit-il ensuite en se retournant_.

\- Malon m'a parlé de ton projet de voyage. Si j'ai bien compris, il te faudrait donc un attelage pour Epona.

\- Exactement, je dois partir le plus vite possible. »

Talon leva un sourcil. Malon, quant à elle, fut triste de voir que son jeune chevalier était pressé de partir. Elle soupira. Pourquoi devait il partir ? Ce voyage n'allait sûrement pas être sans risque, le garçon risquait d'être grièvement blessé, voire même pire. A cette pensée, l'angoisse prit possession d'elle et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'agrippa fermement à la tunique du kokiri. Le regard de celui-ci se posa sur les fragiles petites mains qui tenaient toutes tremblantes le bout de tissu vert. A la grande surprise de Navi, il l'a pris alors dans ses bras. Ainsi blottit contre le torse de l'enfant, Malon laissa donc quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Caressant la rousse chevelure de la jeune fille, Link commença à la bercer pour la réconforter. Voyant le tableau s'étant mit en place devant lui, Talon préféra s'éclipser. Navi quant à elle, se sentant de trop, disparut sous le bonnet vert. Le soleil était désormais totalement éveillé, et ses chaleureux rayons illuminaient d'une douce lumière les deux amis enlacés.

 _A suivre..._

 **C'est ti mignon tout plein ! Mais les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à arriver ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer, adorer, détester, crier... (entourer la mention qui vous plaît).**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Et oui, je poste deux chapitres d'affiler (étant donné qu'il faut que je rattrape mon retard ^^')**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 4 de cette histoire. On reste dans le monde rural, histoire de laisser encore un peu de répit à ce cher Link avant de partir pour un long voyage.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination... et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Journée au ranch**

Le soleil venait enfin de s'éveiller totalement et brillait de mille feu par-delà l'horizon. Un vent doux souffla alors sur les deux amis enlacés, les caressant au passage d'une infinie tendresse. Link était heureux, il trouvait enfin du réconfort auprès d'un être chère. Cette longue quête qui l'attendait risquait de le mettre durement à l'épreuve. Il serait seul. Le garçon cherchait alors à graver dans son esprit au moins un visage rayonnant avant de partir pour cette excursion. Son esprit commençait déjà à effacer les sourires de la princesse et les mots réconfortants de Saria, il ne pouvait tolérer d'en perdre d'avantage.

C'est alors qu'il lâcha dans un long soupir de quiétude un ''merci'' qui tinta quelque peu les joues de la fermière. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ce mot que le garçon venait de prononcer. Celui-ci desserra alors son étreinte et plongea ses yeux envoûtants dans ceux de la jeune fille, puis afficha un sourire.

« - Merci Malon d'être mon amie. Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

\- Ton…amie… ? »

Ces deux mots réussirent à blesser profondément la jeune fille. Toutes ses illusions s'effacèrent en un instant et la vérité fit enfin surface. Ainsi donc, elle n'était qu'une amie pour lui. Le garçon ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Était-il donc aveugle face à ses émotions ? Soudain l'envie lui prit de vouloir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de tout lui dire avant qu'il ne parte pour ce si long voyage. Elle tenta de réunir tout son courage pour prononcer ces trois mots. Seulement trois mots qu'elle souhaitait lui dire depuis leur seconde rencontre. Et pourtant, il lui parut à ce moment-là beaucoup plus facile de boire le lac Hylia tout entier que de les prononcer. Elle déglutit.

« - Link, je voulais te dire que je…

\- Mh?

\- Je… »

Elle se sentit gênée, et ces yeux charmeurs posés sur elle ne l'aidait en rien. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas voir l'air interrogateur du kokiri.

« - Je… Link, je t'….

\- Malon! »

Alors qu'elle allait enfin lui dire, la puissante voix de son père parvint à leurs oreilles. La jeune fille soupira puis, après avoir fait signe à Link de l'attendre ici, elle partit en courant en direction de la maison. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Navi pour sortir du bonnet de Link.

« - Vraiment très étrange cette fille.

\- Je lui ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui l'a blessée.

\- Si seulement tu arrêtais de poser tes SI beaux yeux sur n'importe quelle fille que tu croise et de leur montrer ton SI charmant sourire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grand, ou du moins de nouveau grand, autrement dit pas avant 7 ans de là.

\- C'est méchant de ta part Navi.

\- Peut-être que tu apprendras à te conduire en adulte comme ça. »

La fée ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la petite mine boudeuse qu'affichait le visage de Link. Il se joignit à elle mais bientôt, le chant d'un oiseau l'interpella. Il s'arrêta net et fixa quelque chose au loin. Voyant le trouble de son camarade, Navi cessa à son tour et tenta de comprendre ce que regardait son ami.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Link ? »

C'est alors que, sortant de nul part, atterrit devant eux un gracieux hibou au pelage marron plus grand que le kokiri. Navi resta bouche bai devant cette nouvelle apparition.

« - Kaepora Gaebora ? _Fit le garçon à sa place_

\- Ouhou Link, enfin je te retrouve.

\- En quel honneur êtes-vous venu à ma rencontre ?

\- N'oublie pas que je suis ton guide.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à sa question là, _répondit Navi légèrement méfiante_.

\- Ouhou ! Saviez-vous qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dehors ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Il semblerait que la princesse Zelda soit portée disparu et que le trône d'Hyrule soit désormais entre les mains de ce Ganondorf. De plus les sages remuent ciel et terre afin de retrouver le Héros du temps. Celui-ci ne serait pas allé retirer l'épée de légende. Ouhou !C'est pourquoi, avant même que le chant des coqs n'éveille la population d'Hyrule, de somptueux oiseaux ont pris leur envol du temple du Temps et sont partis à ta recherche. Quand à ce maudit seigneur du malin, il a ordonné à ses sbires ailés de traquer la princesse Zelda dans tout le royaume. Ouhou !

\- Ainsi donc nous sommes poursuivis, _soupira le garçon_.

\- Et d'après vous, dans quelle direction se dirigent-ils ?

\- Au nord comme au sud, à l'est comme à l'ouest du pays. Aucun grain de poussière ne leur échappera. Ouhou ! »

Link soupira profondément avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Le hibou se pencha au-dessus de lui et, tournant la tête, questionna le petit garçon.

« - Que comptes-tu faire désormais Link ?

\- Cela risque d'être embêtant, mais après tout je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ouhou ! Il y a toujours plusieurs alternatives à un problème.

\- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, dites-moi lesquelles.

\- Il te suffit d'aller au temple du Temps et de retirer l'épée de légende de son socle.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Les sages et les déesses se sont assez joués de moi pendant je ne sais combien d'année, ou de réincarnations, o-ou je ne sais quoi. Désormais mon destin est entre mes mains.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Link.

\- Pas question Navi. Je ne souhaite pas que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchis. Ce voyage va me conduire sur des terres inconnues, je ne pourrais donc pas te protéger correctement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plutôt robuste que j'en ai l'air. Une vraie fée guerrière ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons déjà éliminé Gohma, explosé le roi Dodongo et anéantit Barinade ensemble ?

\- J'AI éliminé Gohma, J'AI explosé Dodongo et J'AI anéantit Barinade.

\- Sauf que tu oublis quelque chose. Qui t'a dit de viser l'œil de cette araignée ? Qui t'a fait remarquer l'importante quantité de bombe dans la caverne du dragon ? Et qui encore t'a expliqué comment couper la source d'alimentation de la méduse ? »

La fée vint se poser sur le nez de son camarade allongé.

« - Sans moi tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps. Et puis, je te supporte depuis tellement de temps que je peux tenir encore sept ans, non ?.

\- Je le sais bien mais… mais s'il t'arrivait malheur, je…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Après tout, j'ai le héros du Temps près de moi pour me secourir en cas de danger. »

Le visage de Link se détendit un peu et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le hibou tourna de nouveau sa tête.

« - Tu pars, tel est donc ton choix.

\- Oui, mais avant j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

\- Une requête ? Ouhou, et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le kokiri s'assit dans l'herbe et entama une discussion avec l'oiseau.

Au même moment, Malon sortit de la maisonnette en soupirant et, tenant un seau, elle se redirigea vers l'enclos. Lorsqu'elle vit Link parler avec le hibou elle eut d'abord peur qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais lorsqu'elle vit un sourire illuminer le visage du garçon, elle fut vite rassurée et avança anxieuse vers son ami. En la voyant arrivé, Link se releva et fit un signe de main à Kaepora Gaebora qui prit son envol. En trois coups d'ailes, il avait déjà disparu du champ de vision, emportant avec lui la précieuse requête de son protégé.

« - Coucou Malon, _la salua Link comme si de rien n'était en retirant la poussière de ses vêtements_ , tu as finit ce que tu avais à faire ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste mon père qui m'a rappelé de traire les vaches. Tu veux venir avec moi.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! »

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent donc vers l'étable. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, la plupart des boxes étaient vides, seuls deux d'entre eux étaient habités par deux vaches noires et blanches. L'odeur de la paille parvint jusqu'aux narines du jeune kokiri et leurs meuglements répétés le fit rire. Il s'approcha des deux bovins, les observa un instant, se souvenant de celle que lui avait autrefois, dans son ancienne vie, offerte Malon et qu'il avait peiné à faire grimper dans son arbre. Il sortit ensuite son ocarina et joua le chant d'Epona. A l'écoute de ces notes, les deux vaches meuglèrent plus fort et, portant leur regard sur le musicien, elles se mirent à parler avec lui par télépathie.

«- Meuh ! Quel chant mélodieux ! Il me rappelle les verts pâturages de ma jeunesse. Tiens, prend donc un peu de mon lait. »

Grâce à son aide, le seau de Malon fit vite plein. Link remercia les vaches pendant que la jeune fille remplit deux verres de lait. Elle lui en tendit un qu'il accepta avec le sourire et savourèrent ensemble l'onctueux lait Lon Lon connu à travers toute la plaine d'Hyrule.

« - Maintenant, _déclara la demoiselle après cette petite pause_ , il faut que je remplisse les abreuvoirs des chevaux. »

Elle accepta l'aide que Link lui proposa et tout deux remplirent des seaux d'eau avant de retourner à l'enclos. Trop lourd pour la fermière, Link, bien que peu musclé lui aussi, porta deux seaux alors que celle-ci en prit un à deux mains. Durant le trajet, le garçon resta muet. Malon voulu alors rompre ce long silence qui s'était installait entre eux. Même Navi, de nature bavarde il faut se l'avouer, n'était pas là pour relancer la conversation. Elle était en effet rentrée sous le bonnet du garçon pour faire une petite sieste. Link devait bientôt partir, elle n'aurait donc plus la possibilité de lui parler avant un long moment. Elle prit alors tout son courage pour entamer une discussion avec le jeune garçon. Elle espérait par la même occasion comprendre les sentiments qui le poussaient à partir si vite, et peut-être parviendrait-elle à lui faire changer d'avis.

« - D-Dis Link.

\- Mh?

\- Je… je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais… est-il vraiment nécessaire que tu partes ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de partir tout de suite, tu pourrais rester encore un peu… ici… avec nous. »

Il sourit.

« - Je suis désolée, je… ça ne me regarde pas et puis…

\- Je te remercie pour ta proposition Malon, seulement j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et si peu de temps devant moi.

\- Mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, tu ne pourras jamais survivre tout seul. Il y a tellement de monstres et autres abominations qui rôdent dans la région, et même au-delà. Y aller seul serait du suicide.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je dois le faire pour le bien d'Hyrule et pour ses habitants. Ils comptent tous sur moi.

\- Et la princesse Zelda ?

\- Je me dois de protéger son peuple et son trône durant son exile, je me dois de la soutenir. Quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare, je lui serais toujours entièrement dévoué. Elle a foi en moi, je ne peux donc pas la décevoir.

\- Mais pense-t-elle ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ta propre existence ? Pourquoi envoie-t-elle seulement un enfant à la mort alors qu'elle a le contrôle de toute une armée de braves soldats ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? »

Le garçon s'arrêta, le voyant faire Malon fit de même. Il tournait le dos à la jeune fille, la tête baissée et des mèches rebelles tombant sur son visage.

« - Car c'est mon destin. »

Il prononça ces mots tout en se tournant vers son amie. Elle put alors sentir en cet instant dans sa voix comme de la tristesse, un mélange de mélancolie et de souffrance passé. Il plongea ses yeux saphir dans ceux de la fillette. Ses iris reflétaient courage et dévouement ainsi que sagesse et fatigue, mais aucune empreinte de peur ni de désespoir. Ne supportant plus ce regard si chatoyant plongé dans le sien, Malon baissa la tête. Des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues rosées. Il y avait également autre chose derrière toutes ces belles paroles. Malon l'avait bien comprit, ce sentiment qui donnait cette lueur dans les yeux de Link. C'était idiot et pourtant simple à deviner. Il était follement et éperdument amoureux de la princesse Zelda, cette même personne qui l'envoyait sur le champ de bataille pour se faire massacrer. La jeune fille se mit alors à haïr profondément cette noble qui avait fui en laissant derrière elle son royaume, son peuple, mais surtout un garçon sur lequel elle avait reposé tout le sort d'Hyrule. Le liquide continuait de perler sur son visage, la peine était trop grande. C'est d'une voix sanglotant que Malon s'adressa au garçon.

« - Tu as tellement murit Link… Si seulement tu n'étais pas le héros du temps. »

Sans que le kokiri ne puisse lui répondre, la jeune fille s'enfuit esuite en courant, lâchant son seau d'eau qui se vida au contact du sol. Link voulu la rattraper mais l'apparition d'une luciole devant lui le stoppa. Celle-ci hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Le garçon comprit qu'il ne devait pas la suivre. Alors, la tête basse et plein de remord, il continua son chemin vers l'enclos pour déverser ses deux seaux d'eau dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux. Son ouvrage accomplit, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et commença à jouer de l'ocarina. Les notes douces et légères qui en sortaient instaurèrent rapidement le calme dans le troupeau, chaque étalon cessant ses activités pour se rassembler autour de lui. Certains même se couchèrent prêt de lui. La pouliche, quant à elle, vint se poser à côté de son jeune maître. Lorsque Link la vit, il se mit à jouer le chant d'Epona. Sa future monture lui répondit d'un hennissement qui fit sourire le kokiri. On dit souvent que les animaux peuvent ressentir les peines de leur maître, à ce moment précis il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Epona l'avait ressenti. Frottant son museau contre la joue du garçon, elle semblait vouloir le consoler. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu qu'il continue de jouer encore un peu cette belle musique, cependant lui avait besoin de parler, vider son sac.

« - Mes mots ont réussi à blesser Malon, quel imbécile je fais ! Elle ne mérite pas de pleurer pour un héros aussi minable que moi, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. »

Le garçon se releva et caressa doucement le museau de la pouliche, puis déposa son front contre celui de sa future monture. Le regard de celle-ci se remplit de compassion. Voir ce petit garçonnet dans cet état la rendait malheureuse.

« - Epona, que dois-je faire ?

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous vous mettiez en route pour votre quête immédiatement. »

Link se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de l'employé de Talon, beaucoup plus maigre et grand que celui-ci.

« - Monsieur Ingo ? »

 _A suivre..._

 **J'ai jamais vraiment aimé Malon x) (Désolée pour ses fans) et quand j'étais petite, je me souviens qu'Ingo me faisait très peur. Allez savoir pourquoi...**

 **Bref, comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Partagez vos avis et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé jusque là. Rassurez-vous, je ne mord pas. =D**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise =)**

 **Je tiens à remercier Ash'Kagan qui a fait le choix de me suivre, un grand merci à toi ^^**

 **Petite attention également pour Kyara17 pour son commentaire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)**

 **Toi aussi, cher lecture, n'hésite pas à me rejoindre et à commenter cette histoire.**

 **Bref, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre V**

 **La fuite du héros**

Les nuages sombres prenaient peu à peu possession du ciel, bloquant toute traversé de lumière. Le château en ruine était devenu la demeure de viles créatures et du malin en personne. Aux alentours, les rues de la ville étaient désertes, une odeur nauséabonde y régnait et l'atmosphère plus pesante que jamais aurait coupé la respiration à quiconque aurait eu le courage de passer par là … Les ténèbres étaient là !

Du haut du temple du Temps, seul endroit de la citadelle encore épargné par les ténèbres, un homme assez âgé vêtu d'une cape dorée observait avec chagrin ce spectacle désastreux. Il soupira et se mit à parler.

« - Le château et la ville ont déjà été engloutit et pourtant, le héros du Temps n'est toujours pas là.

\- Le héros du Temps ne viendra pas, _tonna une voix grave_. »

Se tournant, il se retrouva alors face à un autre homme baignant dans une lueur dorée. Les iris glacées de ce dernier fixées sur lui et son air grave firent naître un sentiment d'inquiétude en lui.

« - Pouvons-nous espérer qu'il vienne ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Ce garçon préconise les actes plutôt que la réflexion. S'il aurait souhaité venir, il serait déjà là.

\- Alors que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Le malin ne doit sous aucun prétexte mettre la main sur le héros. Si cela devait arriver, cela causerait notre perte et celle du royaume. Nous devons récupérer ce garçon avant qu'il ne quitte ces terres.

\- Et comment ?

\- Traquez-le ! Ne lui laissez aucune chance de s'enfuir.

\- Soit, ainsi je suivrais votre conseil. »

Il s'inclina. L'homme aux yeux glacés disparut alors dans un flash lumineux, laissant seul le maître des lieux. Ce dernier recouvrit son crâne à moitié dégarni de son capuchon et retourna à la fenêtre. Il porta son attention au-delà des sombres nuages, là où le ciel baignait encore de lumière.

« - Le royaume est quasiment assombrit … »

Il siffla quelques notes. Alors, sortit de nulle part, de grands oiseaux dorés prirent leur envole et disparurent à l'horizon.

« - Veuillez-nous pardonner, héros du Temps, mais nous n'avons guère d'autre choix. »

Au même moment, au ranch Lon Lon, deux personnes dans l'enclos se faisaient face. L'un d'entre eux était surprit tandis que le second lui souriait.

« - Ingo ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger monsieur Link.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ?

\- Que j'étais désolé ?

\- Non, avant ça, vous venez de dire que je devrais me mettre immédiatement en route pour ma quête. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai juste supposé que plus vite vous partiriez, plus vite vous seriez de retour parmi nous. Il semblerait que votre départ face souffrir mademoiselle Malon, aussi je souhaite que vous reveniez le plus rapidement possible pour son bien. »

Link le fixa avec méfiance. L'homme continuait de lui sourire, les mains croisées dans le dos. Non, il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? L'air joyeux de l'employé ne lui inspirait pas plus confiance que l'air inoffensif d'une Peste Mojo.

« - Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça aussitôt et son regard s'assombrit.

« - Écoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte, après tout vous êtes un invité de mon patron, mais votre présence ici n'est pas appréciée de tous et met en danger la vie de toutes les personnes présentes en ces lieux. »

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils.

« - Que dîtes-vous là ? Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Je ne dois pas vous apprendre que vous êtes la précieuse récompense d'une chasse au trésor. »

Il venait de prononcer cette phrase sur un ton ironique. Link ne comprenait pas, et le changement soudain du comportement de son interlocuteur l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Ingo porta alors son attention au ciel. Link fit de même et vit avec stupeur tournoyer au-dessus de l'enclos au moins une vingtaine d'oiseaux, certains noirs et d'autres dorés. Les deux espèces livraient bataille, des cris assourdissant surgissaient de toute part et bientôt une pluie de plume et de sang s'abattit sur le ranch.

« - Beaucoup de personne désirent mettre la main sur vous monsieur Link, ne devriez-vous pas fuir ?

\- Toi ! _Rugit le garçon en sortant son épée_. »

Prenant peur à la vue de la lame, Ingo se recula et se mit à genoux.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas vous offenser et je…

\- Attention Link ! »

Le cri de Navi lui permit d'esquiver à temps le volatile qui lui fonçait dessus. Puis vint un deuxième, et un troisième… L'un d'entre eux parvint à le blesser à l'épaule. Ainsi distrait, il ne vit pas le quatrième se diriger droit sur lui. Heureusement, Epona arriva à temps et assomma la créature à l'aide de ses sabots. Link remercia la pouliche du regard. Celle-ci poussa un hennissement et le guerrier grimpa à cru sur son dos. Il donna un coup dans le flan de l'animal qui partit au galop, suivit de près par Navi, renversant au passage Ingo. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cependant celle-ci était bloquée par des moblins armés de lances. Link jura intérieurement et fit faire demi-tour à sa monture. Et, sans réfléchir, il lui ordonna de foncer droit sur un des grands murs limitant le ranch.

« - Link, _cria la fée en se posant sur son épaule_ , je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Fait mois confiance Navi, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

\- Mais Epona ne pourra jamais…

\- Ais confiance je te dis et cramponne toi. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, la fée disparue sous le bonnet du garçon et s'accrocha autant qu'elle le put à ses cheveux. Le cavalier jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Comme il le pensait, il était poursuivi.

« - Courage Epona, _chuchota-t-il donc à l'oreille de sa pouliche_ , nous pouvons le faire. »

Il donna un nouveau coup dans le flan de l'animal à quelques centimètres du mur. Celle-ci accéléra et, au moment propice, prit appuie sur le sol et s'éleva dans les airs. Dans un mouvement léger et plein de grâce, Epona parvint à sauter par-dessus l'obstacle. En cet instant unique, le cœur de Link cessa de battre et une seconde lui semblait durer une éternité. Lorsque la jument toucha la terre ferme, toutes les craintes du garçon disparurent. L'animal continua sa course, distançant les quelques ennemis qui avaient réussi à les suivre. Le vent souffla sur le visage du garçon, enfin il goûtait à la vraie liberté, plus personne ne pouvait lui dicter son destin, ni même faire des choix à sa place.

Epona se stoppa quelques kilomètres plus loin, au sommet d'une colline, là où il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un ennemi et où personne ne pouvait les trouver. La pouliche haletait, Link descendit de son dos et caressa son encolure.

« - C'est bien ma belle, repose-toi un peu. »

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Au loin, le ranch ne paraissait être plus qu'une tache sombre dans un décor verdâtre. Alors la culpabilité surgit et le garçon s'en voulut d'être partit ainsi comme un voleur, laissant Talon et sa fille sans protection et priant pour que les monstres ne s'en prennent pas à eux. La petite voix inquiète de son amie ne le réconforta d'avantage.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire Link ?

\- Qui sait ? »

Il restait là à regarder l'horizon qui s'assombrissait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait.

« - Sept ans, cela risque d'être long.

\- Avons-nous un autre choix Navi ? Il nous est impossible de faire demi-tour, nous ne pouvons faire marche arrière.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. »

La petite fée se blottit contre son compagnon.

« - Sept ans...

\- Hyrule devra se débrouiller sans nous durant notre absence.

\- Oh déesses, veillez sur cette terre sacrée, je vous en conjure.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Navi, tout se passera pour le mieux. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire mélancolique. La petite fée tenta de se ressaisir, elle savait que c'était tout aussi difficile pour son compagnon d'abandonner Hyrule. Elle sentait cette déchirure dans le cœur de l'enfant, car malgré son titre et son destin il en restait un. Il restait tout de même un enfant. Elle se promit alors de le protéger au péril de sa vie et de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu un guerrier mûre et plein de courage. En attendant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance pour la suite et d'attendre, attendre que les choses se passent. Elle soupira et se blottit d'avantage contre son ami.

Le soleil déclinait déjà sa lumière, bientôt il ferait nuit. C'est le cœur lourd et les pensées ailleurs que Link remonta sur Epona. Il la caressa et se cramponna à sa crinière.

« - Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Allez Epona, en route. »

La jument se cabra et poussa un hennissement qui traversa la plaine d'Hyrule de long en large. Link donna un coup dans l'abdomen de sa monture qui partit au galop sous le coucher du soleil qui éclairé pour la dernière fois la paisible plaine d'Hyrule

Qui aurait songé à la disparition d'un héros sous ce magnifique couché de soleil ? Qui aurait pensé en cet instant que la lumière avait perdu son héros et qu'elle laissait place en cette nuit paisible aux ténèbres ? Et qui aurait pu croire que le soleil ne se relèverait certainement jamais sur ces terres sacrées, entraînant l'avènement du malin ?

Qui sait ? Seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire.

 _A suivre…_

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite très prochainement ^^**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête : super, trop nul, vive Link, betterave… (faites votre choix).**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comme le chapitre n'était pas bien long, je vous poste tout de suite le sixième. Gentille, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre VI**

 **La lettre**

 **Mes amis…**

Le soleil n'était plus, disparu à l'horizon pour laisser place à la nuit tranquille. Et pourtant, en cette nuit calme beaucoup de chose se tramait. Dans le ciel volaient encore d'étranges oiseaux noirs et la plaine d'Hyrule était envahie de moblins et autres créatures travaillant pour le compte du mal. Chacun était chez soi et refusez d'y sortir, craignant que les ténèbres en profite pour s'inviter dans leur demeure. Oui, en cette nuit calme, le malin tentait de prendre le pouvoir de la lumière sur ces terres saintes. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Au village Kokiri, dissimulé par une antique magie qui ne cessait de s'affaiblir en l'absence d'un protecteur, les ténèbres ne tarderaient pas non plus à s'approprier ces terres. Du haut de son village, assise devant l'entrée des Bois Perdus, une petite fille aux cheveux verts observait le ciel s'assombrir d'un air désolé. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en dehors de cette forêt, et pourtant elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Le village ne s'était pas remis depuis la mort du Vénérable arbre Mojo et de la disparition de l'un d'entre eux. Link… Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les sauver. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni même quand il serait de retour. Elle pouvait juste rester là, attendant un appel de son ami ou bien un signe des déesses. Soudain, un cri la sortit de ses songes. Ce n'était que Mido, chef autoproclamé du village, qui courait à perdre haleine dans sa direction.

« - Saria ! »

L'enfant verte se leva et questionna son ami qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci lui tendit alors une lettre froissée. L'écriture était assez illisible et des taches de boue compliquaient la lecture mais Saria en reconnue immédiatement l'auteur.

« - C'est une lettre de Link, _s'écria-t-elle toute excitée_ »

Comment allait-il ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Espérant trouver des réponses à ces nombreuses questions qui envahissaient son esprit, elle se mit alors à en lire le contenue. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. S'en rendant compte, Mido préféra ne rien dire et décida de la laisser seule, connaissant déjà les mots inscrit sur le papier.

 **Mes amis, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais je dois partir au plus vite loin d'Hyrule. Beaucoup de choses vont se passer durant ma longue absence, je vous demande donc à tous d'être fort et courageux.**

« - Link, puissent les esprits veiller sur toi. »

Elle sortit son ocarina et joua une mélodie à la fois douce et tragique qui vint se mêler au chant de la nature, espérant que le vent puisse porter ces notes jusqu'aux oreilles de son ami à présent bien loin de ses yeux.

Un vent violent soufflait sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Au nord-est de celle-ci, au village Cocorico, la population était agitée. Car, en effet, les habitants du bourg avaient trouvés refuge au sein de ce village après le coup d'état de Ganondorf. Chacun cherchait à fuir la menace qui les guettait par l'intermédiaire des rapaces. Mais bientôt, chaque maison et chaque chaumière se retrouva surpeuplée, et les Hyliens encore dehors servirent de festin aux créatures de l'ombre. Peu à peu, le Mont du Péril, qui veillait sur eux depuis tant de siècle, s'assombrissait minute après minute. Les pentes du volcan commençaient à se craqueler, la chaleur augmentait, ainsi il s'éveillait.

Du haut de son rocher, un être à la forme rondelet contemplait ce désastre d'un air grave. Son peuple venait à peine de se débarrasser du roi Dodongo, pourquoi une nouvelle menace devait-elle déjà s'abattre sur eux ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que lui, ce petit garçon vêtu de vert, partait pour un long voyage ? Il serra un bout de papier dans son point, se remémorant les mots inscrits dessus.

 **Une longue bataille nous attend. Elle sera ardue, certes, mais j'espère que beaucoup d'entre nous survivront pour pouvoir en contempler sa déchéance. Je veux me battre à vos côtés et pouvoir vous porter secours, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas les capacités. Je pars donc, loin d'Hyrule et de son peuple, mais en gardant en moi le serment de revenir vous sauver et libérer le royaume du mal qui s'en est accaparé.**

Darunia leva les yeux aux cieux et scruta l'horizon maléfique. Il mit son poing libre contre sa poitrine et s'adressa au lointain.

« - Prend soin de toi, mon frère. »

Une voix derrière lui l'appela. C'est avec regret que le chef Goron quitta le rocher, y laissant ses craintes et ses pensées, pour réapparaître le visage neutre et l'allure fière devant son peuple.

Plus au sud-est, dissimulé derrière une cascade enchantée, se trouvait le domaine Zora, un des seuls lieux où le mal n'avait pas encore frappé. Du moins, pour l'instant. Le peuple poisson, plus inquiet que jamais, parlait à voix basse des catastrophes extérieures. Beaucoup craignait pour leur vie, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Dans la salle du trône, le roi regardait affligé son unique enfant, blottit contre lui, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu une lettre de ce valeureux garçon, la princesse était inconsolable. Personne ne parvenait à stopper ce flot de larme qui rougissait les yeux de la fillette. Des représentants du peuple, inquiets pour elle, la regardaient d'un air désolé.

« - Princesse Ruto, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Link ! _cria-t-elle_. Je veux Link ! »

Hélas, c'était la seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient lui ramener. Il était partit, laissant derrière lui cette lettre et un mariage qui devait être repoussé. Le roi soupira.

« - Notre enfant, soyez raisonnable. Votre preux chevalier vert s'en est allé pour nous sauver. Il reviendra, nous en sommes convaincu, il reviendra. »

Ruto regarda fixement son père, les yeux encore humides. Puis elle relut la lettre désormais froissée et imbibée d'eau.

 **Je ne vous trahis pas, je ne fuis pas. Mais comprenez par mon geste que je ne souhaite pas confier mon destin, je veux l'écrire de ma propre main et faire ce que dicte mon cœur. Et mon cœur m'ordonne de vous protéger. Ai-je le choix ? Mais bien que je ne sois pas là, je serais toujours à vos côtés. Je serais l'épée du courageux guerrier, je serais la flèche du vaillant archer, le simple bout de bois du paysan révolté, l'espoir d'un nouveau-né… Ayez foi en moi comme j'ai foi en votre courage.**

Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux, puis elle lâcha dans un sanglot strident, qui résonna dans la pièce, le nom de ce garçon.

« - Link ! »

Et enfin, au centre de la plaine, dans le seul endroit habité au milieu de nulle part, au ranch Lon Lon, un homme barbu faisait des grands gestes de remerciement en direction d'un hibou. Celui-ci s'éloignait peu à peu de la terre ferme en quelques battements d'aile. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus visible, le fermier baissa ses bras et une mine triste apparu sur son visage. Puis son regard se porta vers une fenêtre où l'on devinait la présence d'une personne par la lumière. C'est là que se trouvait sa fille qui était partit en pleur après avoir reçu cette lettre. Talon soupira longuement et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dans sa chambre, couchée sur le lit et la tête dans son coussin, Malon pleurait. Cet idiot était partit sans même leur dire au revoir. Elle qui avait pensé être une personne importante pour lui, voilà comment il l'abandonnait. Ami qu'il disait… L'enfant hésitait encore entre la colère et la peine, mais dans les deux cas elle souffrait de son départ. Bien que ses yeux fussent noyés par le chagrin, elle tenta de relire la lettre.

 **Luttez, luttez contre le mal ! Ne le laissez pas prendre possession de votre corps, et encore bien moins de votre esprit. L'ennemi est puissant, mais ses failles le sont encore plus. Ensemble nous gagnerons !**

« - Crétin ! _cria-t-elle_ »

Elle ré-enfouit son visage dans son coussin et laissa de nouveau couler le torrent de larme.

Le château autrefois rayonnant de lumière était désormais plongé dans le chaos total. Encerclé par des effrois et survolé par des créatures difformes, il dégageait désormais la même aura que cet homme venu du désert. Dans ce silence morbide résonnait une mélodie angoissante, des notes maléfiques et envoûtantes. Le malin jouait de son orgue. Ses doigts passionnés se baladaient sur le clavier comme poursuivis par Lucifer. Et le rire démoniaque du nouveau souverain faisait trembler les vitres du château. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte et cinq indescriptibles créatures apparurent dans la pièce. Irrité d'être ainsi dérangé, Ganondorf brisa le coup d'un d'entre eux. Effrayé, les quatre autres se resserrèrent.

« - Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger ! _cria-t-il de colère_.

\- Nous implorons votre pardon maître, mais nous avons des nouvelles du temple du Temps.

\- Des nouvelles ? Raconte. »

Sa demande faite avec ce sourire sadique ne rassura en rien le conteur de la bande.

« - Le temple du Temps est sens dessus dessous, les sages ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

\- Et les portes, sont-elles ouvertes ? La Triforce est-elle accessible ? »

Il ne répondit pas, sachant que sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. De rage, Ganondorf lui transperça la tête avant de questionner le suivant du regard. Celui-ci tremblait.

« - Le… Le-le-le garçon n'est pas… »

Suivit des deux autres, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'homme.

« - Nous sommes désolés, le garçon s'est enfuit avec les pierres ancestrales, il n'a pas ouvert les portes du Temps.

\- Quoi ? »

Le sol se mit à trembler, les trois créatures se collèrent les unes aux autres.

« - Bande d'incapable, même pas fichu d'attraper un garnement pas plus haut qu'un gobelin. Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucunes utilités.

\- Non, pitié ! _crièrent-ils d'une même voix_. »

Mais c'était trop tard, Ganondorf les mutila en un rien de temps. Le sol baignait désormais du sang de ces cinq victimes. De frustration, il frappa le mur qui s'écroula sous le choc.

« - Saleté de gosse, tu vas me le payer cher ! »

Son sourire réapparu et il laissa échapper un rire similaire à celui du mal en personne.

 **Puissiez garder dans votre mémoire une petite lueur d'espoir.**

 **Link**

« - Ton destin ne dépend plus que de toi désormais héros du Temps, mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas le seul… »

Et un rire grave s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme aux yeux glacés qui laissa tomber sa boule de cristal sur le sol, répandent des milliers de morceaux de verre à ses pieds reflétant chacun le visage du blondinet sur le dos de sa monture.

 _A suivre…_

 **Mais qui est donc cet étrange individu ? Pour la réponse, va valoir beaaaaaaucoup patienter ;)**

 **Votre avis ? Vos idées ? Vos envies ? Je les accepte tous à coeur ouvert 3**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre sept qui se situe... sept ans plus tard. Non, je vous assure, ce n'est même pas fait exprès x)**

 **Un graaaaand merci à Ash'Kagan pour son message. Moi aussi je trouve que OOT est le meilleur Zelda ^^, en même temps j'y joue depuis que je suis toute petite et cette histoire est pour moi une manière de rendre hommage à ce magnifique jeu. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite ;)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Sept ans plus tard**

Sept ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition du héros. Les contrés d'Hyrule s'étaient toutes peu à peu assombri, plongeant le royaume tout entier dans une pénombre presque constante. La végétation, apeurée, s'était repliée sur elle-même. Le lac Hylia et les cours d'eau continuaient de s'assécher, malgré les trombes d'eau que le ciel ne cessait de déverser. Les peuples cherchaient inlassablement un moyen de fuir, se méfiant de leur propre ombre et trouvant refuge là où ils le pouvaient. Les Kokiri, enfants immortels qui respiraient autrefois la gaieté, s'étaient repliés dans les forêts les plus profondes, camouflés par un épais manteau magique à l'abri des patrouilles du vil souverain actuel. Les Goron, quant à eux, s'étaient tellement enroulés sur eux même que certains d'entre eux se turent à jamais et devinrent de véritables rochers. Les Zora, de leur côté, avaient fini par fermer définitivement tous accès menant à leur domaine qui, étrangement, se retrouva prisonnier de la glace, gelant sur place le peuple aquatique et leur roi bien aimé. Concernant les Gerudo, pour celles qui ne désiraient prendre part aux plans machiavéliques de leur suzerain incontesté, elles avaient fortifié leur refuge à la limite du désert, détruisant le pont qui permettait d'y accéder et patrouillant sans cesse. Enfin, la totalité des Hyliens avaient fui le bourg et trouvé refuge au village Cocorico qui devint rapidement trop petit pour héberger tous ces nouveaux venus.

Quel qu'il soit, chacun vivait dans la peur constante avec pour seul réconfort leur foi, même si cette dernière, avec le temps, avait progressivement quitté le cœur des populations. Souvent, ceux qui étaient faits prisonniers pour s'être opposé au grand souverain étaient sacrifiés devant les leurs, comme un simple spectacle de rue, afin d'effrayer les spectateurs et éteindre les quelques étincelles de rébellion qui parvenaient à voir le jour au milieu de ce règne de terreur. Bientôt, le cœur des êtres vivants devint aussi sombre que le ciel sans lumière sous lequel ils devaient vivre. La famine s'était installée, suivit des pillages et des épidémies. Hyrule tout entier sombrait dans la folie du désespoir, dans un gouffre sans issues. Que faire à présent ? Vivre ou survivre ? Sept ans s'étaient écoulés et, depuis, Hyrule avait bien changé…

/\

Dans une auberge de Cocorico, un bon nombre de personnes tentait de noyer leur chagrin dans une grande chope d'hydromel, redonnant au lieu un peu de gaieté de par leurs rires faux. Assis au fond de la salle, une silhouette encapuchonnée tentait de déguster tranquillement dans son coin le maigre repas que pouvait lui offrir l'endroit, prêtant tout de mêmes oreilles aux conversations qui l'entouraient.

« - Vous étiez au courant qu'une nouvelle exécution aurait lieu demain matin sur la grande place du village ? _demanda un homme qui n'avait plus toute sa tête à ses compagnons, les yeux pétillants sous l'effet de l'alcool._

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ca n'sera pas le premier, _rajouta un troisième en buvant une énième gorgée de sa boisson_. »

Au même moment, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air glacé. Une petite fille, coiffée de deux nattes brunes et vêtue d'une robe déchirée couverte de boue, pénétra dans les lieux. Tenant fermement contre sa poitrine un ours en peluche rapiécé, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar, là où étaient en train de discuter les trois hommes.

« - Oh mais qui voilà ! _Déclara alors le premier en la voyant arriver_. Ne serait-ce pas la petite Pixie ?

\- Excusez-moi messieurs mais…

\- Tu es toujours à la recherche de ton père ? _demanda la patronne en se penchant par dessus le comptoir pour lui faire face, un verre dans une main et un chiffon dans l'autre_.

\- Il n'est toujours pas rentré et maman commence à s'inquiéter.

\- N't'en fait pas mon enfant, _tenta de la rassurer un vieil homme assis à la table juste derrière_ , je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt parmi nous.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il sera en entier. En petit bout, mais en entier, _ajouta l'un des hommes bourrés en rigolant_.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver, _continua la petite fille en l'ignorant_.

\- Et quitter le village ? Tu n'serais pas un peu comme ton père ? Complètement idiote et inconsciente.

\- Mon père est quelqu'un de courageux.

\- Ce n'est pas du courage mais du suicide. Il ne parvenait pas à joindre les deux bouts et était endetté jusqu'au cou.

\- Désolé de te dire ça ma petite, _ajouta un second_ , mais demain matin tu seras orpheline. »

Et les trois hommes repartirent dans leur fou rire incontrôlable. Les yeux de la petite fille s'embuèrent alors de larmes, comprenant enfin les propos des adultes. L'exécution qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain, il s'agissait de celle de son père. Ces derniers temps, il était étrange, organisant souvent des réunions avec des camarades. Et puis, il était parti sans même leur dire où il allait, emportant quelques vivres et une épée à la lame émoussée. Il était membre de la rébellion. Or, toute personne osant s'opposer au règne du seigneur Ganondorf se devait de mourir.

« - Ne les écoute pas, _tenta de la rassurer le vieil homme en venant poser sa main sur son épaule_ , ces pauvres hommes sont complètement ivres, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.

\- Non ! _Cria-t-elle en se détachant de lui_. Mon papa va sûrement être exécuté à l'aube, comme tous ceux avant lui, et personne ici n'a assez de cran pour aller lui porter secours. Personne ne le peut ! »

Elle laissa alors couler une première larme, qui fut rapidement suivit par de nombreuses jumelles. Soupirant, le vieil homme attrapa délicatement son poignet et l'attira jusqu'à sa table, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - Écoute, _débuta-t-il en séchant de son pouce les joues de la fillette_ , tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Comme tu dois le savoir, les légendes que ta maman te raconte le soir parlent d'un courageux chevalier qui viendrait tous nous sauver et détruirait le mal qui ronge depuis de nombreuses années ce pays. Tu te souviens de cette histoire ?

\- Le Héros de la Légende ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais ce ne sont que des contes pour enfant.

\- Toute histoire a sa part de vérité, et le Héros de la Légende n'est pas seulement un conte pour enfant. Quelque part, à l'abri des regards, notre héros se prépare en secret pour venir nous secourir et vaincre une fois pour toute le seigneur Ganondorf. Hyrule pourra alors retrouver sa joie d'antan et...

\- Eh papy, _le coupa l'un des hommes ivres_ , ne m'dis pas que tu crois encore en cette fichue légende ? Alors que chaque jour, nos enfants meurent de faim et que nos frères se font exécuter un par un sans aucune raison valable, dis-moi où est-ce qu'il se trouve ce soi-disant chevalier plein de bravoure. »

Au même moment, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme accouru au comptoir complètement essoufflé. Après quelques secondes de silence qu'il lui fallut pour retrouver son calme, il laissa alors entendre ces mots que la petite fille retentissait tant d'entendre.

« - Nous connaissons l'identité de ceux qui ont été fait prisonnier et qui risquent de perdre leur tête demain à l'aube. Il s'agit de Drek et de ses hommes, ils ont été capturés au bord du lac Hylia et ils...

\- Papa ! _hurla la fillette en entendant le prénom de son père, quittant alors à toute vitesse les lieux_

\- Attends petite ! _Cria le nouveau venu, hélas un peu tard._

\- Vous n'allez pas avec elle ? _demanda outré le vieil homme en voyant qu'aucun des adultes présents dans la taverne ne suivait la jeune fille._

\- Et puis quoi encore, on n'est pas non plus suicidaire. »

Riant, l'homme déjà ivre acheva de vider sa chope. Au même moment, l'homme encapuchonné se leva brusquement de sa chaise et, laissant tomber quelques pièces sur la table, quitta la taverne sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

« - Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? »

/\

Galopant à toute vitesse sur son étalon en direction du lac Hylia, Pixie ne cessait d'appeler son père. La pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la plaine d'Hyrule, mais cela ne semblait guère stopper la petite fille qui obligea même sa monture à accélérer le pas. Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva à destination, faisant sauter les deux barrières à sa monture. Apercevant au loin le lac, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, elle alla se cacher derrière un rocher et observa les alentours. Des silhouettes attirèrent alors son attention. Il s'agissait d'une horde de gobelins qui avait planté son campement sur les rives du lac, non loin du petit potager appauvrit où était planté un épouvantail. La fillette ne tarda pas à repérer son père et trois de ses camarades, attachés ensemble au milieu des tentes et encerclés par des torches. Elle voulut alors les rejoindre pour les détacher mais elle savait malheureusement l'ennemi beaucoup trop nombreux, surtout pour une petite fille de son âge désarmée. Se jeter ainsi dans le tas ne la mènerait qu'à la mort. Pourtant, elle devait tenter quelque chose. Comme lui répétait si souvent sa mère, « il y a toujours au moins une solution à un problème, quel qu'il soit ». Cependant, bien qu'intelligente, tous les plans qu'elle parvenait à mettre mentalement au point tombèrent vites à l'eau lorsqu'elle ne put retenir un petit éternuement qui résonna dans le silence pesant de la nuit. Alertés, tous les gobelins tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, stoppant leurs activités. Bien qu'étant des créatures assez naïves, ils avaient la capacité de ressentir la peur. Or, à cet instant précis, pressée contre son rocher, la petite fille ne cessait de trembler, se recroquevillant sur elle(même en espérant ainsi passer inaperçu. Hélas, les gobelins la détectèrent et se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers sa cachette. Entendant leurs pas se rapprocher, elle se mit alors à courir, cherchant à fuir les lieux sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Son étalon avait disparu, aussi dut-elle emprunter l'échelle pour regagner la plaine d'Hyrule. Malheureusement, les créatures ne tardèrent pas à la rattraper. Sentant une main rappeuse s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, l'enfant poussa un cri d'effroi et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle chercha alors à se débattre, arrachant des touffes d'herbe en tentant de ramper sur le sol, mais sa seconde cheville fut également faite prisonnière. Elle se retrouva alors encerclée par ces hideuses créatures dont elle devint le centre d'attention. Leurs yeux dorés luisaient dans la nuit. Des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'elle les fermait, tentant de se soustraire à la vue de ces créatures. Toute tremblante, elle attendit alors que la mort vienne l'accueillir.

Cependant, au lieu de cela, elle entendit des bruits de métal et les cris d'agonie des gobelins tout autour d'elle retentirent, puis un hennissement de cheval. Quelqu'un était-il venu la sauver ? Mais qui donc ? Personne du village n'était assez courageux pour risquer sa vie juste pour une pauvre fillette de paysan.

« - Grimpe ! _lui cria alors une voix masculine_ »

Hésitant un instant, elle ouvrit tout de même les yeux et croisa le regard bienveillant d'un cheval au pelage flamboyant. Un cheval ? Mais où était son cavalier ? C'est alors qu'elle vit au milieu des créatures un homme vêtu d'une cape en train de combattre vaillamment. Elle sentit au même moment une main pleine de pustule se poser sur son bras. Reconnaissant un gobelin, Pixie cria de peur. Le cheval se cabra et vint écraser ses sabots sur l'ennemi. Alerté, l'homme porta son attention sur eux.

« - Bon sang, qu'attends-tu pour grimper ? »

Elle hocha de la tête et se hâta d'obéir. Elle se cramponna alors de toutes ses forces à l'animal qui partit au galop, prenant au passage son cavalier toujours en train de se battre. Ce dernier donna un coup dans les flancs de sa monture qui partit à toute vitesse en direction du village Cocorico. Encore toute tremblante, l'enfant leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son sauveur. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose hormis des yeux d'un profond bleu saphir et un sourire chaleureux qu'il lui offrit en voyant qu'elle l'observait. Arrivés au niveau du petit pont, le combattant fit ralentir son cheval. Au loin, Pixie reconnut la silhouette de son père et de ses compagnons. Son visage s'illumina alors de joie. Ils étaient en vie, et tout ça grâce à ce mystérieux cavalier. L'animal se stoppa enfin, et la jeune fille descendit du cheval pour sauter dans les bras de son père, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« - Papa, je suis tellement heureuse que tu vas bien.

\- Tout ceci est grâce à vous brave combattant, merci. »

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers le concerné qui était descendu de son cheval et flattait l'encolure de ce dernier. Il leur répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de s'avancer et de s'accroupir devant l'enfant.

« - Merci d'avoir sauvé mon papa, monsieur.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'un véritable courage Pixie, je te félicite.

\- Pourrions-nous connaître l'identité de notre sauveur ? _Demanda Drek en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille_

\- Cela ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, mise à part de vous attirer les foudres du souverain qui est parvenu à asservir le noble pays qu'était autrefois Hyrule. »

Disant cela, il retira sa cape qu'il posa sur les épaules de la petite fille pour la protéger de la pluie, dévoilant de magnifiques cheveux blonds recouverts d'un bonnet vert et un doux visage qui contrastait avec son maniement irréprochable des armes. Il se releva, se montrant dans son intégralité aux quatre hommes et à la fillette. Il portait une tunique également verte par-dessus une fine côte de maille et un sous-pull blanc, ainsi qu'un guêtre de même couleur. Le reste de sa tenue était constitué d'une paire de bottes et de mitaine renforcée marron, d'une ceinture en cuir à laquelle étaient attachée une bourse et une sacoche, et enfin un bouclier et une épée attachés dans son dos. En somme, il semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre de contes comme la petite fille en possédait sur sa table de nuit. Avec agilité, il remonta sur son cheval et offrit un sourire à la brunette.

« - Prend en soin, et fait attention à toi. Quant à vous, _dit-il en se tournant vers les adultes_ , cessez de sacrifier vos vies pour tenter de restaurer la paix.

\- Mais enfin…

\- La seule chose que vous parvenez à faire est de laisser des enfants derrières vous sans défense.

\- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas abandonner et laisser ce vil souverain régner d'avantage sur notre pays.

\- La restauration de la paix, et surtout l'anéantissement de Ganondorf sont désormais mes seuls et unique préoccupation, je ne désire personne dans mes pattes. Tachez de faire passer le message à vos camarades et cessez toutes vos activités de rebellions.

\- Pourrions-nous au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Link ! _cria une petite voix_ »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers une petite boule lumineuse qui fonçait à toute vitesse vers lui avant de trouver refuge sous son bonnet. Surgirent alors de nulle part deux Stalfosse que le dénommé Link abattu aussitôt en décochant une unique flèche explosive. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les paysans, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Disons qu'une vieille légende vient d'être dépoussiérée. »

Il offrit un dernier clin d'œil à la petite Pixie avant de donner un grand coup dans le flan de sa monture, l'obligeant à partir au galop, et disparu au loin dans un nuage de fumée sous les yeux plein d'admiration de la demoiselle. Après avoir observé longuement les alentours, ils regagnèrent ensuite tous les cinq le village, bouleversés par cette rencontre plus qu'étrange. Femmes et enfants vinrent les accueillir, et la petite fille fut des plus heureuse lorsqu'elle regagna les bras réconfortants de sa mère. Le cauchemar était terminé, du moins pour le moment.

« - Je me demande bien qui pouvait donc être ce jeune garçon plein de courage et d'assurance, se demanda Drek en prenant place sur un tabouret au coin du feu.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était le Héros de la légende.

\- Allons Pixie, _rit sa mère en apportant à son mari un bon verre d'hydromel_ , ceci n'est qu'une histoire, rien de plus. Ne te préoccupe pas des affaires des grandes personnes. »

Soupirant, la petite fille regagna son lit situé en hauteur. Elle pouvait encore entendre la voix grave de son père conter ce qui lui était arrivé. Visiblement, pendant que le mystérieux guerrier lui portait secours, les prisonniers avaient été délivrés par une sorte de luciole céruléenne capable de parler leur langue. Celle-ci les avait alors guidés jusqu'au village Cocorico, empruntant une charrette tirée par des sangliers appartenant à l'ennemi. Sa mère semblait impressionnée, chose qui ne l'empêcha pas de rouspéter contre son mari pour ses actes inconscients. Se détachant de leurs paroles, Pixie attrapa un livre posé sur sa table de nuit et le feuilleta. A l'intérieur, il était question de la création d'Hyrule, des trois déesses et du trésor sacré qu'elles avaient laissé derrière elles afin de protéger le royaume. Il y avait également une histoire portant sur le peuple de la forêt dont nul n'avait put démontrer l'existence. Un petit passage était aussi dédié à la déesse Hylia, moins connue que ses aînées mais qui avait combattu pour la survie de leur espèce. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme pour l'épauler. L'ouvrage ne disait pas grand chose à son sujet, hormis qu'il était doté d'un immense courage que la déesse Farore lui avait confiée. Se stoppant sur une illustration, Pixie en caressa les contours, fascinée. Devant ses yeux se tenait la parfaite silhouette de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« - Le Héros de la Légende, _lut-elle en légende_. »

Elle contempla encore un peu son image, appuyée contre son coussin, et finit même par s'endormir, le livre posé contre ses genoux et un sourire peint sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. La légende était sur le point de prendre vie, une fois de plus.

 _A suivre..._

 **Eh oui, le Héros de la Légende est de retour, pour jouer à Gan' un mauvais tour XD**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'elles sont vos idées / vos craintes / vos envies pour la suite ? Moi, moi et moi aimerions tout savoir, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter )**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre huit est enfin là, et notre héros préféré va enfin pouvoir s'éveiller à sa destiné exceptionnelle. Voyons donc comment il va s'en sortir ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **Le Temple du Temps**

La nuit était bien calme, presque trop silencieuse. Dans l'immensité de la plaine, seul le bruit des flots s'abattant sur la terre résonnait. Il n'y avait personne, ou du moins personne de vivant, et rares étaient les spectres qui osaient sortir de leur cachette. Mêmes les Sakdoss, enterraient plus bas que terre, se refusaient de quitter leur demeure pour effrayer un quelconque voyageur assez fou pour s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Visible de loin, le château d'Hyrule, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se dressait à la vue de tous pour témoigner d'un pouvoir plus malveillant que tout au monde. Autour de ces grands murs blancs, dans un secteur de plus d'un hectare, l'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air et l'atmosphère était pesante, gardant prisonnière dans un manteau d'obscurité la lueur de toute la nation. Au sommet des plus hautes tours trônait le malin en personne, celui qui avait hottée la vie de ces verdoyantes contrées, celui que tout le monde craignait, un seul homme au nom à vous glacer le sang : Ganondorf. Quiconque osait le défier se voyait exécuté sur le champ. La mélodie qui s'échappait de son orgue se mêlait au souffle du vent et s'étendait des profondeurs des Bois perdus jusqu'aux portes du désert. Cet être abominable n'avait aucun point faible, aucune faille, personne ne pouvait rien contre lui et ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu. Ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait…

Les sabots de l'animal foulaient à peine la terre, soulevant à chaque fois un épais nuage de fumé. Elle parcourait la plaine d'Hyrule à toute vitesse en direction du bourg, semblant dans sa course passer au travers des innombrables gouttes d'eau. Sa crinière argentée paraissait scintiller sous le clair de lune, tandis que son pelage flamboyant lui donnait une certaine élégance. Perché sur son dos, son cavalier semblait tout particulièrement concentré sur la route qu'ils empruntaient. Un petit bâillement se fit entendre, puis une petite lueur azur apparut sur l'épaule du garçon.

« - Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

\- Je suppose… _répondit-il simplement_

\- Nous serions déjà arrivé si monsieur n'avait pas joué les supers héros.

\- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser cette enfant et ces hommes se faire tuer.

\- Je sais bien, mais…

\- Repose-toi, je te préviendrais quand nous serons arrivés.

\- Très bien, _soupira-t-elle_. »

Elle retourna ensuite se cacher sous le bonnet vert du jeune homme, le laissant seul avec sa monture continuer son chemin en direction du château.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il stoppa enfin la jument à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Le pont-levis avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que deux ou trois morceau de bois moisis par la pluie.

« - Nous sommes arrivés, Navi. »

La petite fée sortit de sa cachette avant de s'étirer les membres, puis vint s'asseoir sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle détailla ensuite l'endroit de haut en bas, observant les dégâts qu'avaient entraînés les ténèbres sur ce tas de roches, autrefois le splendide bourg d'Hyrule. Le cavalier soupira alors que l'être féerique porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

« - C-C'est horrible ! _Murmura-t-elle_. Comment ont-ils put ?

\- Ganondorf n'a aucune pitié. Regarde ce monde qu'il a plongé dans le sang et la détresse.

\- Oh Link, ne sommes-nous pas arrivés trop tard ? »

Le blondinet ne répondit pas, préférant descendre d'abord de son cheval. Il fit ensuite un pas vers l'entrée de ces lieux d'où se dégageait une aura malveillante. La jument poussa soudainement un hennissement et se cabra, comme si quelque chose l'avait effrayé. Heureusement, Link parvint rapidement à la calmer, passant ses deux bras autour de son encolure et lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. Lorsque se fut chose faite, il lui offrit un chaleureux sourire rendu encore plus lumineux par la sombre atmosphère, puis lui embrassa son museau.

« - Tu vas aller te mettre en sécurité, d'accord ? Je n'veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, compris ? »

La jument semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle hocha sa tête de haut en bas, ce qui fit rire son propriétaire. Mais son visage se couvrit rapidement de mélancolie.

« - Va, Epona ! _chuchota-t-il en enlaçant une dernière fois le cou de sa coéquipière_ »

L'animal poussa un nouvel hennissement, puis fit demi-tour et disparu au loin en une fraction de seconde, ne laissant aucune trace sur son passage. Link regarda un moment l'horizon par où elle était partit puis, sentant la petite fée se blottir contre son cou, soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers l'entrée du bourg, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et d'y pénétrer avec courage et détermination.

Il arriva quelque minutes plus tard sur ce qui était jadis la place du marché, dont il ne restait désormais plus rien. Le garçon regarda tristement ce chaos, se retenant de crier sa rage contre son pire ennemi. Il s'approcha de la fontaine désormais asséchée autour de laquelle tournoyait autrefois ce couple de bourgeois passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'amour… Il se laissa tomber sur le rebord et leva les yeux vers le ciel obscurci. Le visage de Zelda lui vint à l'esprit, faisant ressurgir toutes ces questions qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps. Sept ans ! Comment allait-elle maintenant ? Était-elle seulement en vie ? Son cœur continuait-il de battre, ou bien …?

« - Link, attention ! »

Alerté par le cri de Navi, le combattant parvint heureusement à esquiver au dernier moment une affreuse créature qui s'était jetée sur lui. Une seconde tenta sa chance mais n'eut guère plus de chance que sa camarade. Link plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir qui étaient ses ennemis, mais pas facile lorsque vous ne voyez rien. Pour tout vous dire, il ne tarda pas à le découvrir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit provenant de ces monstres, un hurlement strident semblant venir d'outre tombe. Il se revit, enfant, explorant le cimetière du village Cocorico sans qu'aucune tombe ne puisse échapper à sa curiosité. Il avait ainsi exploré le tombeau royal où il avait put découvrir une partition, celle du chant du Soleil. Seulement, la voie menant à celle-ci n'était pas des plus aisées puisque en chemin il avait rencontré ces créatures qui avaient hantés la plupart de ses cauchemars. Se retournant, il se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec cette même créature cadavérique au visage couvert d'un masque en bois.

« - Ce sont des effrois ! _hurla Navi complètement paniquée alors qu'il eut juste le temps de faire un salto arrière pour échapper au cri paralysant de son ennemi_. Link, joue le chant du Soleil ! »

Suivant le conseil de sa partenaire, le guerrier attrapa un ocarina en porcelaine bleu dans sa sacoche et se hâta de le porter à ses lèvres. Une mélodie semblant provenir des profondeurs du temps s'éleva alors de l'instrument et sembla se répandre tout autour de lui, figeant un à un chacun de ses ennemis. Lorsque se fut chose faite, il ne se fit ensuite pas prier pour quitter la place et emprunter les escaliers menant au temple du Temps.. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une éblouissante lumière l'aveugla. Contrairement à dehors et au reste du royaume, ces lieux avaient échappés à la profanation du mal, laissant passer quelques faibles rayons de soleil par les vitraux colorés. Fasciné, Link admira un instant la magnifique architecture du temple, tournant sur lui-même et s'arrêtant sur chaque détail qui aurait put lui rappeler quelque chose. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur ce qui semblait être un plateau hexagonal sur lequel étaient représenté la Triforce et un symbole qui ne lui était pas si étranger. En effet, bien qu'il se souvenait d'un tas de chose en ce qui concernait l'avenir, son transfert dans le passé par Zelda ayant échoué en cours de route, beaucoup de chose avait cependant finit par disparaître de son esprit bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de leur existence. Et malheureusement, ce symbole en faisait partie. Cherchant à chatouiller sa mémoire en espérant éveiller un quelconque souvenir, Link monta sur la stèle et ferma les yeux. Rien, comme toujours. Soupirant, il laissa alors son regard se perdre sur les damiers présents autour de lui, chose qui commença à inquiéter Navi.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? _finit-elle par demander_

\- …Si j'ouvre cette fichu porte, _répondit-il après un long silence,_ que va-t-il réellement se passer ? Ganondorf va-t-il de nouveau s'emparer du fragment de la Force et soumettre encore plus le peuple d'Hyrule ?

\- Je comprends ton dilemme, mais n'est-ce pas justement pour remédier à tout ceci que tu as tourné le dos à ton destin ?

\- Alors d'après toi, je dois le faire ?

\- Nous n'avons guère le choix. Si je me souviens bien du peu que tu m'as raconté, l'un des six sages ne se réveillera qu'une fois l'épée de Légende retiré de son socle. Or, pour vaincre Ganondorf, tu auras besoin de toute la puissance que ces six sages puissent d'offrir. Et puis, soyons réalistes, sans cette épée, jamais tu ne pourras battre cet crapule de Ganondorf.

\- Je vois… Donc je dois l'ouvrir ?

\- C'est toi le patron, non ? Moi, je ne suis que ta guide, et non ta conscience. »

Link soupira. Décidément, c'était toujours à lui de faire un choix, se retrouvant à chaque fois face à un dilemme dont l'issu aurait, qu'importe sa réponse, des répercutions sur la survie du royaume et de ses habitants. Il porta alors ses yeux sur l'ocarina qu'il tenait toujours prisonnier entre ses doigts. Seul souvenir matériel qu'il avait de la princesse Zelda, cet objet le fascinait, comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser. Il ne se souvenait de rien en ce qui concernait l'instrument de musique, hormis le son des mélodies qui émanait de ses trous. Détachant enfin son regard de celui-ci, il fit un pas en avant, s'approchant petit à petit d'un autel qui intrigua aussitôt Navi.

« - Il y a trois socles et une inscription, _déclara-t-elle en tourbillonnant autour_ … Toi qui porte les trois Pierres Ancestrales, entonne le chant du Temps avec l'Ocarina du Temps… C'est donc à toi de jouer ! »

Link acquiesça de la tête puis, après un court moment d'hésitation, porta l'instrument de musique à ses lèvres. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, cherchant au plus profond de lui la partition de cette mélodie qu'il n'avait encore jamais joué. Ses doigts commencèrent alors à boucher et à libérer certains troues, créant ainsi différentes notes qui formèrent très vite une douce mélodie. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de mythique, quelque chose qui le dépassait. L'image de Zelda enfant tenant l'ocarina se créa alors dans son esprit, suivit des paroles de la demoiselle. Puis, tout s'accéléra. Les trois pierres ancestrales se mirent à flotter dans les airs autour de lui avant de trouver place sur leur socle respectif : l'émeraude Kokiri, le rubis Goron, et le saphir Zora. Un icône de la Triforce se mit aussitôt à scintiller. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Link prêta attention aux imposantes portes de pierre qui gardaient sceller l'entré menant sois disant au sanctuaire sacré. Lorsque le symbole au-dessus de l'entrée cessa de briller, le passage s'ouvrit enfin devant le jeune héros, dévoilant une nouvelle salle plus lugubre que le hall du temple. En effet, seuls quelques rayons parvenaient à atteindre l'endroit par l'unique fenêtre, mettant ainsi en valeur une arme enfoncée dans un piédestal en granite. Le garçon se stoppa à l'entré, préférant d'abord observer les environs. Une impression de déjà vu ne cessait de lui titiller l'esprit. De son côté, Navi semblait tout particulièrement troublée par l'objet prisonnier de la pierre.

« - Link, mais c'est …?! »

Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard. L'ignorant, l'être féerique s'avança d'encore plus près et se mit à tournoyer autour, les yeux emplis de fascination pour sa nouvelle trouvaille.

« - C'est la lame purificatrice… L'épée de Légende ! »

Link se décida enfin à la rejoindre, gravissant les quelques marches qui le séparé de son futur destin de Héros du Temps. Il se tint un moment debout devant la lame prisonnière, silencieux et immobile comme s'il cherchait à communiquer avec l'arme. Il s'imaginait, enfant, se tenant devant celle-ci sans conteste bien trop grande pour lui. Il se revoyait grimper sur le piédestal et enrouler ses deux petites mains autour de la garde cobalt. Ses doigts vinrent alors instinctivement frôler la fusée de l'épée. Un frisson parcouru ensuite le corps tout entier du blond, et, par réflexe, il retira aussitôt sa main.

« - Dois-je vraiment le faire ? _demanda-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa partenaire_

\- C'est comme tu le sens Link. Mais sache que sans elle, notre quête risque d'être deux fois plus périlleuse. Sans elle, ...

\- J'ai peur Navi, _la coupa-t-il_.

\- He ? Mais de quoi donc ?

\- De tout ce qui va suivre si je retire cette épée. Toutes les conséquences qui vont suivre pour le peuple d'Hyrule, la colère des mêmes sages auxquels j'ai tourné le dos il y a sept ans de là, de ce destin imposant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Link, tu es courageux et plus fort que tout ceci. Et puis tu peux toujours compter sur moi, ne ? »

A ses mots, elle vint se frotter à la joue de son compagnon qui ne put retenir un petit rire. La fée se posa ensuite sur le pommeau de l'arme sacrée et encra son regard dans ceux du garçon.

« - Ecoute-moi bien. Si les déesses t'ont choisi pour être le Héros du Temps, c'est qu'il y a une raison, pas vrai ? De plus, après tout ce qu'on a vu durant ces sept longues années, ce n'est pas un pauvre type aux desseins plus volumineux que son cerveau qui va nous effrayer.

\- Sauf que ce pauvre type, comme tu l'appelles, va profiter du fait que je retire l'épée pour se faufiler dans le Saint Royaume et voler un fragment de la Triforce.

\- Connaissant Ganondorf, même si tu ne t'en mêle pas, il trouvera certainement un moyen d'y accéder sans ton aide. Donc…

\- Je dois retirer cette fichue épée ?

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi le patron ! »

A la remarque de son amie, Link leva les yeux au plafond puis, soupirant longuement, il se mit de nouveau à caresser la poignée bleutée de l'épée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Navi qui semblait retenir son souffle, montrant à quel point elle était de tout cœur avec lui. Il se reconcentra ensuite, fixant un point invisible devant lui, et resserra d'avantage son emprise sur l'arme. Puis, d'un coup sec, il l'a retira de son piédestal. S'élevant de nul par, une vive lueur bleu se mit alors à l'encercler, accompagnée d'un aveuglant flash de lumière. Un rire diabolique résonna ensuite dans sa tête, puis une voix malfaisante qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Félicitations, gamin ! Comme je le pensais, tu avais en ta possession la clé des portes du Temps. En revenant ici, tu m'as ouvert la voie jusqu'au Saint Royaume… Je te dois ma victoire, petit ! »

De nouveau le rire résonna en son esprit. Ce qu'il avait craint venait de se produire. Hyrule allait connaître encore maltraitance et soumission. Le flot de sang coulé allait s'intensifier. Plus personne ne serait en sécurité nulle part. Et bientôt, le pays bien aimé que tout le monde connaissait ne ressemblerait plus qu'à un champ de ruine dans lequel joncheraient les cadavres de tous ses habitants. Hommes, femmes et enfants. Tout le monde sans exception rendrait son dernier soupire dans un gémissement de souffrante, clémendant vainement d'être épargné. Tout serait finit, tout…

« - Link… Reviens à toi… l'Elu… »

 _A suivre..._

 **L'épée de Légende est retirée. Ganondorf n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir car son ennemi juré est en route.**

 **Quelque chose à dire sur ce chapitre ? Positif ou négatif, tout est accepté =)**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le neuvième chapitre que je poste juste à la suite du précédent étant donné qu'il aurait put n'en former qu'un seul mais comme je respecte le découpage fait autrefois...**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et joyeux Noël 3**

 **Chapitre IX**

 **L'éveil du Héros**

Sa tête était douloureuse, lui donnant le vertige. Il ne savait où il se trouvait. Yeux clos, allongé sur le côté et jambes repliées contre son ventre, il tâchait de faire taire le rire de Ganondorf encore présent dans son esprit. Une chaleur réconfortante émanait de son épée prisonnière de ses bras. Celle-ci semblait vouloir apaiser ses craintes, comme animée d'une volonté propre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle lui avait manqué.

« - Je serais toujours là pour vous, maître. »

Ces mots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les imaginer, une petite voix féminine profitant de sa léthargie pour les répéter inlassablement au creux de son oreille. Mais plus le temps passé, plus elle s'atténuait pour laisser place au silence du temps. Jusqu'au moment où une voix grave et caverneuse parvint à attirer son attention.

« - Link… Reviens à toi… l'Elu… »

Le garçon ouvrit soudainement les yeux, mais du s'y reprendre à deux fois. Sa vision était trouble et chancelait légèrement. Autour de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, tout était bleu. De grands piliers blancs semblaient s'élever jusqu'à l'infinie. Une atmosphère apaisante flottait tout autour de lui. Le garçon redescendit son regard vers une stèle verte à sa droite avant d'être interpellé par une imposante forme dorée qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt âgé vêtu d'une cape doré et se tenant bien droit sur une stèle jaune. Cet homme...

« - Je suis Rauru, _se présenta-t-il de cette même voix qui l'avait éveillé_ , l'un des anciens sages. »

Le garçon, prit d'un soudain maux de tête, fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, mais aussi ce lieu, il les connaissait tous les deux. Pourtant, il ignorait qui était cet homme et quel était cet endroit étrange. Se relevant lentement en sentant un nouveau vertige, il reporta de nouveau son regard sur la stèle verte, et le rire de son amie d'enfance résonna dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?

« - Jadis les Sages bâtirent le Temple du Temps pour protéger l'entrée du Saint Royaume Légendaire. Voici le Sanctuaire des Sages au sein même du Temple de la Lumière ! »

Le Sanctuaire des Sages ? Le Temple de la Lumière ?

« - Le Temple de la Lumière se trouve au centre du Saint Royaume. Il est le dernier rempart contre l'influence maléfique de Ganondorf. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Link reporta son regard sur ce dénommé Rauru. Ce dernier leva alors une main et pointa de l'index l'épée que tenait le guerrier dans sa main gauche.

« - L'épée de Légende, la lame purificatrice jadis prisonnière du piédestal du Temps, est la clé ultime du Saint Royaume.

\- L'épée de Légende ? _répéta le guerrier en regardant son arme »_

La lame de celle-ci scintilla comme pour le saluer. Il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, comme si elle était déjà devenue une extension de son bras. Il pouvait aisément s'imaginer combattre avec elle à ses côtés, la sentant si légère et si maniable tout en connaissant son tranchant parfait.

« - L'épée de Légende est une lame sacrée interdite aux forces obscures, _continua le vieux sage_ , seul le Héros du Temps peut la retirer de son socle de granite... Ton esprit aurait dût être scellé en ces lieux il y a des années de cela pour te préparer à cette tâche, pourtant tu as préféré prendre un tout autre chemin.

\- Je... _tenta Link_

\- Qu'importe, cela n'est plus un problème. Il est désormais temps de t'éveiller et de laisser la destiné du Héros du Temps s'accomplir par tes actes. J'espère au moins que tu as conscience de la tâche à accomplir.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Soit, mais souviens-toi d'une chose. Même si tu a ouvert les portes du Temps au nom de la paix et de la justice, Ganondorf, le Roi des voleurs Gerudo, en a profité pour violer le Saint Royaume interdit !

\- Je sais, _murmura Link pour lui-même._

\- Il a dérobé la Triforce dans le Temple de la Lumière, et grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il compte se sacrer Seigneur du Malin... Son pouvoir maléfique a déjà perverti les Temple d'Hyrule et a transformer en sept ans notre monde en un chaos innommable. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il sera capable de faire en possession de ce nouveau pouvoir... »

L'ancien sage serra son poing, puis l'approcha de son visage. Son visage prit un air grave, à la limite de la colère.

« - Mon pouvoir est bien faible, mon influence mineur dans le Saint Royaume... et...

dans ce Sanctuaire des Sages...

\- Pourtant, il doit bien exister quelque chose que nous pouvons faire, non ?

\- Oui, il reste un espoir. La puissance des Sages...

\- La puissance des Sages ? »

Rauru baissa son poing, encrant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« - Quand la puissance des sept Sages se manifestera... les influences maléfiques seront endiguée par le Sceau des Sages.

\- Les sept Sages ?

\- Moi, Rauru, je suis l'un des sept Sages, et... ta puissance combinée à celle des Sages te proclame... Héros du Temps !

\- Attendez une minute, je suis censé faire quoi exactement ?

\- Élu par l'Epée de Légende, ta destinée sera de guider Hyrule vers la lumière.

\- Vers la lumière ?

\- Garde mon esprit avec toi... Trouve les autres Sages et reviens ici consacré de leurs pouvoirs ! »

Link voulut poser une nouvelle question, mais une lumière aveuglante l'en empêcha. Descendant du ciel, un médaillon jaune vint se poser ensuite aux creux de ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que... »

Le décors du sanctuaire s'effaça progressivement autour de lui pour ne laisser qu'un fond blanc derrière lui. Rauru disparu également, ne laissant derrière lui que ces derniers mots, résonnant comme un message antique, les paroles bien trop mystérieuse d'un guide.

« - Trouve les Sages et sauve Hyrule ! »

Puis, sans savoir comment, Link se retrouva de nouveau dans le Temple du Temps, juste devant le piédestal. Intrigué, il regarda son épée. Tout ceci lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ne pas pouvoir se souvenir était une véritable torture. Etait-ce là la punition que lui affligeait les déesses pour s'être détourné de son destin sept ans auparavant ? Sur son épaule, Navi soupira un instant.

« - Il est drôle celui-là, comment veut-il qu'on trouve des sages ? Si tu veux mon avis, on ne va pas les trouver au coin de la rue. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va encore falloir chercher.

\- On a pas trop le choix, hein ?

\- Oui mais par où commencer ? Hyrule est tellement vaste, sans compter que le royaume compte un nombre incalculable d'habitant. Comment sommes-nous censé débusquer de parfaites inconnus et leur venir en aide si nous ne savons même pas par où commencer ?

\- La forêt...

\- Hé ?

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais j'ai la forte impression que c'est là bas que nous devons nous rendre.

\- Quelle bonne intuition ! »

Entendant cette voix grave, Link se retourna aussitôt, brandissant d'une main son épée et de l'autre son bouclier. Une silhouette se dessina devant lui, s'avançant dans la lumière pour se révéler aux yeux du guerrier. Camouflée sous des bandages, seuls quelques mèches blondes et le bout de ses doigts étaient visibles. Détaillant le nouvel arrivant de bas en haut, Link reconnu le symbole peint sur sa tenue que portait autrefois Impa, la nourrisse de Zelda. Un œil rougeoyant versant une larme de sang. Le symbole des Sheikah. Continuant son observation, le jeune homme finit par croiser les deux perles carmins du masqué qui semblaient refléter une froideur naturelle mais, plus encore, qui n'étaient pas totalement étrangers au guerrier.

« - Je t'attendais, Héros du Temps... »

Le garçon fit un pas dans sa direction. Oui, était-il possible qu'il s'agissait de...

« - Quand le mal est sur le monde, seuls ceux sensibles à l'appel du Saint-Royaume se réfugient dans les cinq temples : dans une profonde forêt, sur une haute montagne, dans un vaste lac, dans la maison des morts, dans la déesse de sable... »

Alors qu'il l'écoutait, Link vit défiler dans son esprit des images de lieu où il se tenait debout, faisant face à des paysages complètement différents les uns des autres.

« - Grâce au Héros du Temps, les éveillés chasseront les forces maléfiques du monde et apporteront paix et justice en Hyrule ! Telle est la légende des temples, transmise de génération en génération par mon peuple, les Sheikahs. Mon nom est...

\- Sheik ? _le coupa-t-il, faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction_ »

Le nouvel arrivant ne broncha pas et se tut un instant, comme s'il fut outré d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans son discours. Ses iris carmins ne quittaient pas une seule seconde l'Élu des Déesses. C'était comme s'il le sondait, cherchant peut-être à savoir comment il avait sût son nom. Link lui-même l'ignorait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme mystérieux.

« - Armé de l'Épée de Légende, le titre de Héros du Temps te revient de droit... »

L'Hylien examina sa nouvelle arme, toujours fasciné par cet éclat si particulier qu'elle produisait.

« - Si j'en crois les légendes, ta quête est claire... Tu dois éveiller les cinq Sages dans les cinq temples... L'un des Sages attend dans le Temple de la forêt l'heure de son éveil, c'est une jeune fille que tu connais... »

L'image de Saria, son amie d'enfance, s'imposa de nouveau dans son esprit. Il en était sûr, elle avait besoin de son aide.

« - L'influence maléfique qui pervertit les temples l'empêche de répondre aux appels du Saint Royaume, seulement... Équipé comme tu l'es, tu ne pourras entrer dans le Temple... Alors crois-moi, rends-toi au Village Cocorico...

\- Au village Cocorico ?

\- M'as-tu compris, Link ?

\- Moi je ne comprend pas, _intervint pour la première fois Nav_ i, pourquoi nous rendre à Cocorico si notre quête doit nous mener dans la forêt ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _la rassura le Héros_ , je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Vraiment ? »

Le dénommé Sheik plissa les yeux, curieux de savoir ce que comptait faire le jeune homme.

« - Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de Saria, et je pense savoir où trouver le Temple dans lequel elle s'est réfugiée. Cependant, si ma mémoire est exacte, cet endroit se trouve être en hauteur et dans un état délabré. Nous ne pourrons donc y accéder si facilement. Il nous faut donc un objet qui nous permettrait de grimper en hauteur comme...

\- Une corde ? _proposa la petite fée_. Une échelle ? Un grappin ?

\- Tu sais que tu es un génie toi ! _s'émerveilla son compagnon en entendant ces deux derniers mots_

\- Hé ? Mais où veux-tu trouver un grappin ?

\- A Cocorico pardi, _ajouta-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur le Sheikah qui faisait de même._

Envahit d'une soudaine énergie, il descendit les quelques marches à toute vitesse et rejoignit la première pièce du temple, Navi sur ses talons. Cette dernière, ne sachant pas trop ce qui se déroulait dans la tête de son protégé, n'avait d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance et de le suivre sans protester, préférant cela pour ne pas le perdre, ou bien pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Alors qu'il allait franchir la grande arche en pierre servant d'entré, Link se stoppa soudainement et se retourna. Sheik était désormais appuyé contre la pierre qui formait le passage vers le piédestal, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Nous nous reverrons ? _Demanda-t-il alors_

\- Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, Héros du Temps. »

Un sourire égailla son visage. Pressé par la petite voix de son amie, il cessa enfin de fixer cette silhouette si mystérieuse et pourtant si familière pour rejoindre l'extérieur du temple où l'attendait une nouvelle quête et une nouvelle destination.

 _A suivre..._

 **J'adore le personnage de Sheik et, sans trop vouloir spoiler ceux qui ne connaissent pas sa véritable identité (quoi que vous ne devez pas être nombreux), j'ai beaucoup de projets pour ''lui'' et Link. ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre dix de cette fanfiction sur Zelda, sans doute le chapitre ayant subit le plus de modification par rapport à ma première version. Alors n'hésitez vraiment pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre X**

 **A la recherche du grappin**

Le village Cocorico représentait certainement le dernier refuge pour les hyliens. Abritant désormais deux fois plus de personnes qu'à l'ordinaire, chacun devait donc se faire sa propre place pour vivre. En effet, par manque de place, les habitants s'entassaient dans les demeures bien trop petites, certains étant obligés de partager à trois un lit d'une place, d'autres devant se contenter du parquet. D'autres encore n'avaient pas accès aux maisons et devaient donc camper à l'extérieur avec la crainte de se faire absorber la nuit venue par les ombres. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'un conflit éclate entre plusieurs groupes d'individus, la peur étant l'étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres. Dans ces cas-là, l'armée devait intervenir. Mais avec ce qui se préparait à l'extérieur du village, les pauvres gardes n'avaient guère le temps de jouer les arbitres, et les conséquences de ce manque d'intervention pouvaient aller jusqu'à de graves blessures pour un simple bout de terre, d'autant que la famine s'était déjà installée et que le manque d'hygiène favorisait l'émergence de maladies contagieuses. Heureusement, aucun mort ne fut encore à déplorer. Malheureusement, si le village devait encore rester ainsi sous haute tension quelques mois de plus et accueillir encore d'avantage d'immigrés, il ne faisait aucun doute pour tous que cela devrait arriver. Quand le cœur des gens est rongé par l'angoisse et la misère, plus aucun sentiment ne survit tandis que la raison s'éteint petit à petit, telle une flamme sur laquelle on soufflerait...

Ce fut le premier tableau qu'il vit en revenant à Hyrule, il y a quelques jours. Des hommes se chamaillant un morceau de pain moisi, des femmes tentant de consoler leurs bambins affamés et des gardes devant réaliser la lourde tâche de faire disparaître les corps de ceux ayant été condamnés par le suzerain actuel. Et, même en ce jour, lors de sa deuxième visite dans le village, l'Épée de Légende en sa possession, absolument rien n'avait changé. Aussi, préférant échapper à ce paysage, Link fit le choix d'ignorer toute cette détresse et d'emprunter directement le chemin menant au cimetière de Cocorico. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'arche en bois formant l'entrée de la nécropole, le silence pesant des morts l'accueillit aussitôt, sonnant étrangement à ses oreilles beaucoup plus agréable que les pleurs et les cris du peuple encore en vie. S'avançant sur le chemin en dalle, il arriva aux pieds d'une stèle sur laquelle il put lire l'épitaphe : « Paix à leur âme. Ici reposent éternellement les serviteurs de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Les Sheikahs, protecteurs de la famille royale et fondateurs de Cocorico, veillent sur le sommeil éternel des âmes. ». Du bout des doigts, il caressa les lettres gravées dans la pierre. Sans doute, le corps de l'ancien Roi d'Hyrule reposait à présent ici, ainsi que celui de tous les autres membres de la famille royale ayant été sauvagement assassinés sept ans plus tôt. Tous, sauf la princesse Zelda. Car, il en était persuadé, elle ne pouvait être qu'en vie.

Le rire d'un spectre attira son attention. Il releva alors la tête et revit ces mêmes tombes dispersées sur le terrain en pente et séparées par des clôtures en bois, lieu qui avait constitué un véritable terrain de jeux pour l'enfant qu'il était. Il se revoyait parfaitement tirer une à une chacune des tombes en espérant découvrir des passages secrets. La plupart du temps, il se retrouvait avec une âme lui courant après, mais quelques fois, il avait pu découvrir des trésors oubliés de tous. Comme c'était le cas pour le chant du Soleil dont les deux compositeurs, Bémol et Dièse, reposaient de part et d'autre de la tombe royal et profitaient de temps à autre de l'air frais nocturne pour vadrouiller dans leur nouvelle demeure.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le temps de s'amuser. Aussi, ignorant le spectre qui semblait vouloir en découdre avec lui, il rejoignit la petite cabane en bois située dans un coin du cimetière. Il s'agissait du logis d'un vieil ami répondant au nom d'Igor, le fossoyeur du village. Les habitants de Cocorico avaient peur de lui, trouvant son physique effrayant. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, ou du moins cela n'était pas important. Link le revoyait parfaitement patrouiller entre les tombes de son pas lent, son corps voûté en avant, sa pelle posée sur son épaule droite et ses vêtements marron se confondant à la perfection dans le décor. Chauve, la mâchoire en avant d'où dépassaient des dents irrégulières, des yeux toujours semi clos, un teint blafard, il n'avait rien du prince des contes de fées. Pourtant, il avait un cœur aussi grand que sa passion pour son métier et c'était tout souriant qu'il l'accueillait la nuit pour jouer à l'excursion du fossoyeur, toujours partant pour une chasse au trésor.

Comme il faisait encore jour, Igor devait certainement être en train de dormir, suivant un mode de vie noctambule. Cependant, après avoir frappé plusieurs fois, Link s'étonna de ne pas avoir de réponse. Aussi, inquiet pour son ami, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabane. Visiblement, comme le témoignaient les toiles d'araignée et l'accumulation de poussière, l'endroit n'avait pas été habité depuis un certain temps. Et, comme il le craignait, il n'y avait aucune trace du fossoyeur.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? _Lâcha-t-il en s'avançant près du fauteuil dans lequel Igor avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour lui raconter des histoires d'épouvante._

\- Link, _l'interpella alors Navi_ , viens voir ça. »

Suivant la voix de son amie, le blondinet s'approcha d'un bureau où, sous un épais manteau de poussière, il put apercevoir une sorte de petit cahier avec une reliure en cuir. Le saisissant, il souffla dessus et l'ouvrit à la première page.

« - C'est son journal intime, _déclara le garçon tandis que la petite fée prit place sur son épaule._

\- Peut-être qu'en le lisant, nous saurons où se trouve Igor. »

Approuvant, Link commença donc à feuilleter le cahier. Sous ses yeux, les dates se succédaient, la plus ressente se situant deux ans auparavant. Le fossoyeur racontait alors qu'il craignait que l'on découvre son trésor. D'étranges créatures rôdaient la nuit tombée autour de sa cabane et il n'osait plus sortir. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient été envoyés par l'homme en noir. Or, il avait visiblement fait la promesse à la femme en violet de garder précieusement son trésor jusqu'à l'arrivée du garçon en vert. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps. Le journal s'achevait sur une écriture tremblante et grossière, quelques mots que le blondinet put déchiffrer : « Je suis désolé ». Puis il n'y avait plus que des pages blanches. Choqué par la nouvelle de la mort de son ami, Link se laissa alors tomber sur le petit tabouret en bois, les yeux observant le vide. Navi tenta d'attirer son attention, cherchant sans doute à le consoler, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'écouter. Seule la voix du fossoyeur résonnait dans son esprit.

« - Salut mon p'tit bonhomme, _avait-il l'habitude de le saluer_ , prêt pour une petite chasse au trésor ? »

Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était avant son départ d'Hyrule. Il avait été la dernière personne avec laquelle il avait discuté avant de partir au loin sur le dos d'Epona. Il ne pouvait pas être mort...

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le journal lui échappa des mains et se renversa sur le parquet. Un morceau de papier s'échappa alors des pages, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard expert de Navi qui voleta aussitôt vers lui.

« - Link, _lâcha-t-elle en venant le poser sur les genoux de son partenaire_ , regarde ça ! »

Obéissant, le garçon saisit le morceau de papier et tenta de déchiffrer les quelques mots gribouillés à la va-vite dessus. « Toi, le petit curieux qui lit ce journal, viens dans ma tombe. Et peut-être auras-tu droit à mon précieux trésor. Je t'attends... Igor ». Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de son écriture. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Héros que se redressa aussitôt. Il sortit de la cabane et observa les alentours avant de poser son regard sur une tombe qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue, enterrée juste en face du logis.

« - Prête pour une nouvelle chasse au trésor Navi ? »

.

« - Non d'une peste Mojo déracinée, _déclara la petite fée en se précipitant dehors_ , que ça fait du bien de revoir la lumière du jour ! »

Elle huma longuement l'air, emplissant ses poumons de ce dernier après cette petite escapade souterraine. Elle alla ensuite se poser sur la tête de son ami qui refermait la porte du moulin derrière lui. Ce dernier prit place sur des marches un peu plus loin pour inspecter le nouveau trésor qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il s'agissait d'une arme comportant une poignée et une chaîne munit d'un crochet, plus communément appelé grappin. Du bout des doigts, le garçon vint caresser la pointe en argent. Ainsi donc cet objet allait lui permettre de sauver Saria, et peut-être même d'avantage de personne. Pourrait-il également l'utiliser pour venir en aide à la princesse ? L'image de cette dernière s'imposa à son esprit comme à son habitude. Elle souriait, tournoyant sur elle-même au milieu de feuilles vertes et de fleurs. Puis, le bruit d'une goutte tombant sur l'eau résonna, effaçant le portrait rayonnant de Zelda pour faire apparaître une petite île avec seulement un arbre mort en son centre. Le sol était couvert d'eau, laissant apparaître les ombres de son environnement. Il aperçut son reflet au milieu des eaux, puis un rire sournois se fit entendre.

« - Hey Link ! _l'interpela alors l'être féerique en tournoyant devant ses yeux, légèrement inquiète du silence prolongé de son ami_. Allo Kokiri, vous m'entendez ?

\- Mh ? Ah excuse-moi Navi, j'étais en train de repenser à... »

À quoi pensait-il déjà ? Il ferma les yeux en se frottant les tempes, seulement rien ne semblait vouloir lui revenir. Il soupira alors longuement. Était-ce son petit séjour dans la nécropole qui avait eu un tel effet sur lui, la découverte de la mort de son ami ou bien... Alors que son esprit était de nouveau assailli par des centaines de nouvelles questions, ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris céruléens emplis d'inquiétude de son amie.

« - Qu'importe, _lâcha-t-il en se relevant_ , nous devons nous rendre au plus vite au Temple de la Forêt. T'es partante Navi ? _demanda-t-il ensuite avec un sourire peint sur les lèvres._

\- Ah mais moi toujours ! »

Ayant déjà oublié le moment de silence de son camarade, elle s'envola pour prendre les devants et guider le guerrier jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Link sortit son ocarina et joua les premières notes d'une mélodie bien connue. Cette dernière résonna dans toute la plaine d'Hyrule, tel un appel pour une personne au loin. Seulement, rien ne se produisit. Perplexe, le garçon recommença la manœuvre une seconde fois, puis une troisième, sans que rien ne se passe.

« - Étrange, _murmura Navi à la place de son compagnon_ , Epona aurait déjà dut répondre à l'appel. »

Link approuva d'un hochement de tête, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était en effet pas dans les habitudes de la jument d'ignorer ainsi la mélodie de son enfance. Désormais inquiet, il retourna au village pour emprunter une monture afin de partir à sa recherche. Seulement, il rencontra au passage une personne qui, vraisemblablement, n'avait rien à faire ici.

« - Monsieur Talon ? _s'étonna-t-il en s'avançant vers l'homme assis contre le tronc d'un arbre à l'entrée du village_. Que faites vous ici ? »

Le concerné, caressant distraitement une poule installée sur ses genoux, tourna mollement la tête dans sa direction. En sept ans, il n'avait absolument pas changé, si ce n'était peut-être quelques cheveux en moins. Cependant, on pouvait difficilement dire la même chose pour le blondinet qui, de son côté, avait eu une véritable poussée de croissance.

« - Vous êtes ? _Demanda donc sans étonnement le patron du ranch Lon Lon_

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

\- Link, _intervint Navi_ , n'oublie pas que sept ans se sont écoulés depuis votre dernière rencontre.

\- Cette voix... »

Voyant la petite boule lumineuse flotter au-dessus du jeune homme, Talon ouvrit alors de grand ses yeux et se releva d'un bond, surprenant au passage nos deux aventuriers.

« - Sauvez ma fille, je vous en supplie ! _déclara-t-il en prenant entre ses mains celles du héros_

\- Votre fille ? _répéta Link légèrement pris de court avant de comprendre_. Malon est en danger ?

\- Elle est retenue prisonnière...

\- Où ? Par qui ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Ingo s'est emparé du Ranch et m'a mit à la porte.

\- Ingo ? Votre employé ?

\- Oui, son comportement était plutôt étrange ces derniers jours, pourtant il continuait de faire correctement son travail, comme à son habitude sans ronchonner. Je ne me suis donc pas inquiété tout de suite. Jusqu'au jour où il a profité de mon sommeil pour me déposer à l'entrée de ce village. J'ai tenté de récupérer Malon , mais d'horribles créatures bloquent le passage.

\- Quelle histoire, _soupira le blond_

\- Link, _l'interpella la fée_ , tout ceci pourrait expliquer pourquoi Epona n'est pas venue à toi tout à l'heure.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aussi est retenue prisonnière ?

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas.

\- De toute façon, nous devons nous y rendre pour sauver Malon et les autres chevaux, _déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le paysan_. Où pourrais-je trouver une monture fiable ?

\- Lorsqu'il m'a déposé ici, Ingo a oublié de récupérer l'un des étalons. Il est très docile et ne vous posera aucun problème. Suivez-moi, je vais vous le montrer. »

Ils se rendirent donc jusqu'à une étable où se trouvait le fameux destrier. Comme la plupart des chevaux du ranch, son pelage était ambre tandis que son museau et le bas de ses pattes étaient noirs, tout comme sa courte crinière et sa queue.

« - Salut mon beau, _se présenta Link en lui faisant sentir sa main pour l'habituer à son odeur_ , j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

\- Monsieur le Héros, _s'enthousiasma alors une petite voix un peu plus loin_. »

Interpellé, le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction pour apercevoir une enfant coiffée de deux nattes brunes. Lorsqu'il eut reconnu Pixie, la fillette qu'il avait sauvée quelques jours auparavant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - J'étais sûre que c'était vous, _dit-elle ensuite en courant dans sa direction_. Est-ce que je pourrais vous...

\- Désolé ma puce, _la coupa-t-il_ , mais nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Hé ? »

Mais il ne lui laissa guère le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'il grimpa sur le dos de l'étalon et partit au triple galop en direction du ranch, là où l'attendait certainement de nouveaux ennemis.

.

Les coups de fouet résonnaient à répétition, faisant vibrer l'air à chaque passage. Les chevaux, effrayés, ne cessaient de se ruer dans leur boxe tandis que la demoiselle, assise dans un coin les mains liées, écoutait en tremblant les jurons de son geôlier, nouveau maître de ces lieux. Ce dernier en avait après une ravissante jument au pelage feu qu'il venait de capturer. Vu son équipement, elle devait déjà appartenir à quelqu'un, sans doute un aventurier et non pas un simple fermier. De plus, elle semblait têtue et refusait d'obéir, ne tremblant pas d'un cil face aux mouvements serpentaires du fouet. Malon craignait qu'à force de refus, Ingo puisse perdre véritablement patiente et puisse lui faire véritablement du mal, ce qu'il avait déjà failli faire lorsqu'elle s'était soudainement emballée et avait tenté de fuir, comme si quelqu'un au loin l'avait appelée. La rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Epona, sa petite pouliche adorée, en regardant cet animal fabuleux qui lui ressemblait tant. Hélas, Epona était partie et avait quitté depuis bien longtemps Hyrule aux côtés du garçon qui lui avait dérobé son cœur. Sept ans, cela faisait déjà sept ans que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle avaient disparu de sa vie, la laissant seul dans cet endroit si triste et désolé, désormais prisonnière de cet homme sans scrupule. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« - Link, _murmura-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine_.

\- Sale bestiole, _rugit de nouveau Ingo en faisant claquer son fouet sur le sol_ , tu veux jour à ce petit jeu avec moi ? Crois-moi, tu seras la première à t'en mordre les doigts.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! _lâcha soudainement une voix sortie de nul part_. »

Un garçon apparu alors sans prévenir devant lui pour s'emparer de son arme. Le voyant et sans comprendre pourquoi, Malon ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit un espoir renaître en elle.

« - Epona n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus si facilement, _ajouta-t-il en brisant en deux l'arme de torture_.

\- Epona ? _répéta la demoiselle en déviant son regard vers la jument qui semblait désormais plus heureuse_

\- Et puis, _continua une petite voix dans son dos alors qu'elle sentait ses liens se desserrer_ , elle ne risque pas de se mordre les doigts puis qu'elle n'en a pas. Vous, en revanche... »

Disant cela, la petite boule lumineuse vint se poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Était-ce possible qu'il s'agissait de...

« - Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda Ingo en faisant un pas en arrière_. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Qui je suis ? Ce que je souhaite ? Croyez-vous vraiment être en position pour pouvoir poser de telles questions ? »

Il accompagna ces derniers mots en sortant doucement son épée de son fourreau, faisant résonner le tintement si gracieux de la lame. Mais au même moment...

« - Link ! _cria Malon »_

... une explosion se produisit.

 _A suivre..._

 **J'ai toujours eu la frousse du cimetière et j'y met rarement les pieds - -' Aussi, pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai du passer un petit moment dans cet endroit qui me donne la chair de poule sur ma bonne vieille N64. Rien que d'y repenser, j'en frémis de peur XD**

 **Sinon, votre avis ? N'oubliez pas qu'il est très important pour moi car ce qui vous fait plaisir me fait également plaisir et ce qui vous ennuie peuvent me permettre d'y transformer pour vous faire plaisir ^^ Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter =)**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Le voici, le voilà, le très cher chapitre onze de cette fanfiction sur Zelda. Eh oui, on est de retour au ranch, et vous allez pouvoir découvrir ce qui s'est passé juste après l'explosion du chapitre précédent ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et bonne année ^^**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **L'invasion du ranch**

L'explosion assourdissante souleva un épais nuage de fumée aveuglant. La poussière lui picotait les yeux, brouillant sa vision. Elle ne parvenait alors plus à identifier quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Une seule chose était sûre : ses pieds ne reposaient plus sur le sol. La pression autour de sa taille se resserra, un hennissement retentit plus loin. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle put alors de nouveau inspecter les environs. L'étable n'avait pas survécu, ne restant plus que d'elle un petit tas de cendres et de bois. Elle reconnut ensuite Ingo, debout au milieu des décombres, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas seul. Un peu partout, des squelettes animés et armés jusqu'aux dents prenaient peu à peu possession des lieux. L'un d'entre eux abattit son épée sur la porte de la maisonnette qui explosa en mille morceaux. Effrayée, Malon s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à cette pression qui l'entourait, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'une personne. Des vêtements verts, une côte de maille, cela pouvait-il être... ? Elle croisa son regard, toujours d'un bleu si profond et si envoûtant même après ces sept dernières années. Avec le temps, ses traits s'étaient durcis et ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé, donnant un ravissant jeune guerrier qui, sans aucun doute, avait gagné en maturité. Se sentant rougir, elle voulut détourner les yeux, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Heureusement pour elle, lui semblait fixer une toute autre chose que son minois à présent cramoisi. Il semblait analyser quelque chose. Suivant son regard, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité des monstres.

« - Des Stalfos, _maugréa-t-il à voix basse_ , je me disait bien que ça sentait la chair en décomposition.

\- Link, _l'appela sa partenaire féerique_ , nous devrions nous mettre en lieu sûr avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent. »

Approuvant ce choix, le garçon resserra d'avantage sa prise autour de la taille de Malon avant d'actionner le mécanisme de son grappin. Voici donc comment il avait pu les sauver tous les deux. Observant la chaîne se rétracter petit à petit, la fermière ne put s'empêcher d'admirer encore bien plus son héros, son sauveur. Le petit garçon de la forêt avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il savait faire preuve d'un calme très impressionnant, lui qui autrefois adorait courir après les cocottes. Il avait également pris de la musculature, et elle se trouvait à présent bien fragile entre ses bras, son corps de femme plaqué contre celui de cet étranger physiquement.

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur le toit de la maison. Là, ils se faufilèrent derrière la cheminée pour se cacher et prendre ainsi le moins de risque possible. Une fois en sécurité, Link put enfin souffler un coup, mais ne perdit guère plus de temps pour se reconcentrer sur les ennemis. Un nouveau petit groupe venait d'arriver, renforçant les lignes ennemies qui continuaient de fouiller les lieux. Le guerrier laissa échapper quelques jurons inaudibles pour la jeune fille. Curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation, celle-ci se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son compagnon.

« - Link, qu'est-ce que... ? _tenta-t-elle de demander »_

Mais le garçon posa l'un de ses longs doigts fins sur ses lèvres, lui imposant ainsi le silence. Il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, pas même un geste pour lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer. D'une certaine manière, cela la vexa. De nouveau, un hennissement retenti au loin. Ignorant un instant la présence de son sauveur, elle s'appuya sur ses épaules pour voir au loin. C'était Epona ! Elle était en train de faire diversion afin que ses confrères complètement apeurés puissent s'enfuir sans crainte. Epona... La petite jument avait bien grandi elle aussi. Son pelage, plus flamboyant que jamais, se démarquait de celui sable des autres chevaux. Abattant ses sabots sur les squelettes vivants, elle faisait alors preuve de courage et de ténacité. Malon ne put s'empêchait, bien que la situation ne le permît, d'éprouver de la fierté pour elle. Durant ces sept ans d'absence, elle n'avait eut de cesse de s'inquiéter pour sa petite protégée et... pour Link.

« - Qu'importe la manière dont nous prenons la situation Navi, _reprit le blond en attrapant les mains de la fermière entre les siennes pour la forcer à s'agenouiller de nouveau_ , il n'y a pas trente-six solutions possibles.

\- Je te le répète une dernière fois, se jeter dans le lot comme un bourrin ne nous sortira pas de là. Nous devons donc rester cachés ici quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Et les laisser faire ?

\- Link, cesse donc de jouer les supers héros deux secondes. Tu es tout seul, et eux une cinquantaine, voir même plus.

\- Le nombre ne fait pas la force.

\- Non, mais il y contribue. Je t'en pris Link, ne fais pas l'idiot. »

Seulement, le garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ayant entendu le hennissement de détresse d'Epona, il venait de sauter du toit et trancha d'un même geste trois de ces affreuses créatures.

« - Crétin des bois, _cria alors la fée_ , ramène tes fesses jusqu'ici immédiatement !

\- Eh les affreux, _les interpella-t-il sans prêter attention à sa camarade_ , c'est moi que vous cherchez ? »

Ces mots eurent l'effet voulu. Les stalfos se retournèrent tous vers lui et, reconnaissant la cible à abattre, se jetèrent sur lui sans attendre d'avantage. Link sourit. Il débuta alors une danse avec son épée, tranchant et déchiquetant un à un chacun des êtres déjà mort une première fois. Observant la scène d'en haut, Malon était fascinée, comme toujours, par ce garçon hors du commun. À ses côtés, Navi ne pouvait s'empêcher quant à elle de s'inquiéter pour son compagnon, surveillant ses arrières et aveuglant les créatures pour les étourdir un instant en attendant le coup fatal. Que pouvait-elle faire des plus pour lui venir en aide ?

Alors qu'il se retrouva très vite encerclé, Link rangea un instant son épée dans son fourreau et, concentrant son énergie, il frappa son poing sur le sol. Un dôme de feu se dessina autour de lui, brûlant chacune des créatures qui laissèrent échapper un cri de douleur. Il réitéra ce geste une seconde fois, divisant de nouveau par deux le nombre d'adversaires. Il voulut agir encore une fois de la sorte, mais un cri de terreur venant d'en haut l'interpella. C'était Malon ! Il détourna son regard dans sa direction. Poussée par un des Stalfos du toit, elle venait d'atterrir lourdement prêt de l'arbre où se trouvait à l'ordinaire le petit groupe de poule. Il voulut alors lui porter secours mais, déconcentré, il ne vit pas l'ennemi arriver dans son dos et lui affliger un coup par derrière. Déstabilisé, il s'effondra alors sur le sol et se vit recevoir des coups de tout côté. Heureusement, Epona vint à son secours, se cabrant pour éloigner les squelettes. De son côté, guidée par Navi, Malon venait de s'armer d'une fourche et commençait à donner des coups de tous côtés. Bien qu'imprécis, ces derniers parvenaient tout de même à garder l'ennemi à distance. Grimpant sur le dos de sa jument, Link se débarrassa de ses derniers opposants puis alla porter secours à son amie.

« - Nous devons également secourir Ingo, _dit-elle en grimpant à l'arrière du destrier_

\- Tu as complètement perdue l'esprit, _lâcha Navi_ , dois-je te rappeler qu'il veut nous tuer ?

\- Il n'est pas lui-même ces temps-ci, je suis certaine qu'il a été victime d'un sortilège.

\- Sortilège ou non, nous ne pouvons risquer nos vies pour un traître.

\- Link, je t'en pris ! _supplia la fermière en ignorant royalement les propos de la fée »_

Le garçon soupira. Il était vrai qu'Ingo n'avait pas toujours été une personne fort agréable, mais lui aussi était une victime de Ganondorf. Il était donc de son rôle de lui porter secours. Frappant un énième Stalfos, Link fit accélérer sa monture en direction du palefrenier. Se saisissant de son bouclier, il affligea alors un grand coup à l'arrière de sa tête. Ainsi assommé, Ingo s'écroula au sol. Dans sa course, Epona l'attrapa par le bas de sa salopette et aida son maître à le hisser sur son dos. La troupe désormais au complet, la jument prit alors de l'élan et, encouragée par le Héros, elle sauta par dessus la grande barrière, distançant ainsi les affreuses créatures.

« - Nous avons réussi ! _se réjouit Malon, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin du ranch »_

Laissant tout d'abord tomber Ingo comme un sac à patates, Link aida ensuite la jeune femme à descendre. Sans un mot de plus pour eux, il se mit face à sa jument et posa son front contre son museau et entama avec elle un dialogue silencieux que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Une fois de plus, il lui en avait trop demandé. Soufflant un grand coup pour oublier toute cette frayeur, Navi s'allongea un instant sur la selle et observa le ciel d'un bleu très clair. Une fois de plus, ils avaient failli y passer, et tout ça parce que son idiot de partenaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de secourir la veuve et l'orphelin en faisant passer sa propre sécurité après tout le reste.

« - Link, _appela soudainement la fermière en s'avançant vers le garçon_ , je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et... également celle d'Ingo.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir. »

Malon soupira, encore et toujours cette question de devoir. De plus, pourquoi la voix du combattant était-elle si froide ? Ne devrait-il pas, au contraire, être heureux que tout ceci se soit au final bien finit ? Au même moment, Ingo laissa échapper quelques marmonnements, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. La jeune femme, inquiète, retourna alors à ses côtés. Link quant à lui, après avoir offert une pomme à sa jument, remonta en selle, Navi retrouvant sa place sur son épaule.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà ? _demanda alors Malon, une pointe de déception dans la voix_

\- Je dois absolument me rendre à... quelque part. A présent que vous êtes sains et saufs, je dois reprendre ma quête.

\- Mais et nous, que devons-nous faire à présent ?

\- Le village Cocorico n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'ici, _répondit Navi_ , Talon t'y attend.

\- Les monstres auront certainement quitté le Ranch d'ici là, _ajouta Link_.

\- Mais enfin, _commença-t-elle._

\- Prends soin de toi, et... »

Il attrapa l'une des mèches rousses entre ses doigts, puis caressa sa joue.

« - Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons. »

Elle aurait voulu répondre à ces mots, à ces gestes, à ce regard qui lui accorda enfin, si malicieux et... mélancolique, à ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué et qui, malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter, n'avait en rien perdu de son éclat. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Décidément, elle détestait véritablement les au revoir. Ou bien les adieux. Après tout, était-elle sûre de le revoir un jour ?

La jument se hissa sur ses pattes arrières, hennissant comme pour saluer à son tour son ancienne propriétaire. Link donna ensuite un coup dans ses flans et, obéissant, elle se mit aussitôt à galoper, fendant l'air de ses puissants muscles. Très vite, le cavalier et son destrier n'étaient plus pour la jeune femme qu'une tache brun et vert au loin disparaissant progressivement dans un coucher de soleil.

« - M-Mademoiselle Malon ? _se réveilla enfin Ingo en attirant son attention_. Pourquoi donc pleurez-vous ? Et... où sommes-nous au juste ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au ranch ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, _soupira-t-elle »_

Oui, une trop longue histoire dont elle n'avait guère envie de parler à ce moment précis. Séchant ses larmes, elle se tourna vers l'employé de son père et, lui accordant un sourire, l'attrapa par le bras pour le mener jusqu'au village Cocorico. Devant les escaliers y menant, elle regarda un instant en arrière. A présent, il suivait son propre chemin, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de rester en vie.

« - Fait attention à toi, Link... »

 _A suivre..._

 **Contrairement au cimetière, je passe en général beaucoup de temps dans le ranch Lon Lon. J'adore l'ambiance de ce lieu, sa musique, les chevaux... Et puis, comme Link est partie directement avec Epona étant enfant, il fallait bien que je trouve une scène pour remplacer celle où notre héros préféré va chercher sa monture étant grand. Voici donc ma version de ce passage !**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des questions ? Des avis ? N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 que je met à la suite du précédent car il ne sait pas passé grand chose dans ce dernier, contrairement à celui-ci ;) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, en espérant que cela vous fera plaisir ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre XII**

 **En route pour le Bosquet Sacré**

Prenant une grande inspiration, il foula pour la première fois depuis sept ans déjà le petit pond en bois qui reliait la plaine à la forêt. Aucun Hylien n'osait s'aventurait jusqu'ici, même en temps de paix. Les rumeurs sur des fantômes circulaient de ville en ville, se propageant de bouche à oreille. Quiconque s'engouffrait dans la forêt n'en revenait jamais, du moins c'est ce que l'on disait. Le garçon fit un second pas sur ces planches de bois recouvertes de mousse verte. Derrière lui, sa jument laissa entendre un hennissement inquiet. Il se retourna alors un instant et put apercevoir sa tête à travers le trou.

« - Tout va bien, _lui chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer_ , je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

Il évitait de parler trop fort. Pourtant, dans sa jeunesse, c'était en courant et en lâchant des exclamations de joie qu'il avait traversait pour la première fois ce pont. L'atmosphère était différente, plus sombre. Peut-être était-ce dût au soleil qui commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel. Navi elle-même, installée sous le bonnet, n'osait piper mot, elle qui pourtant avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle se cramponnait à la chevelure blonde de son compagnon de toutes ses forces, sûrement pour se donner du courage. Link quant à lui inspira pour la seconde fois, puis traversa une bonne fois pour toute ce pont de bois. Quelques pas de plus et le voilà arrivé à destination.

« - Nous y voilà, _souffla Link_ »

Installé dans une petite clairière à l'abri des arbres, le village Kokiri, inconnu de tous, se dressait fièrement. Pour beaucoup de personne, cet endroit était un mythe. Pour Link, il s'agissait de sa maison. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, il était enfin de retour. Pourtant, à peine eût-il traversé le passage servant d'entrée au village qu'un détail attira aussitôt son attention. Il n'y avait personne. Même celui chargeait de garder la porte n'était plus là. Les rires, les exclamations de joie s'étaient tût pour laisser place à un silence pesant, trop pesant, à en devenir inquiétant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? _se demanda Link à lui-même, faisant quelque pas en avant_ »

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de faire cinq pas qu'un projectile lui fonça dessus. Heureusement, il eut le temps d'esquiver à la dernière minute. Navi sortit de sa cachette et scruta les environs, en alerte. Soudain, elle se colora en jaune.

« - Hey ! _lâcha-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Link_ »

Celui-ci se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction et aperçu alors ce que la petite fée voulait lui montrer. L'ennemi se trouvait en hauteur, juste devant la maison des triplets, et cracha pour la seconde fois l'un de ses projectiles.

« - Une peste Mojo ? _s'étonna le garçon avant d'esquiver la noix qui lui était destinée_. Que fait-elle ici ? Elle ne devrait pas…

\- Link, attention ! _cria Navi_ »

L'écoutant, celui-ci parvint à se protéger à temps d'une autre attaque grâce à son bouclier. La noix Mojo ricocha sur le métal et retourna à son expéditeur qu'elle fit sortir de sa cachette. Cette peste Mojo se trouvait un peu plus loin, camouflée dans les hautes herbes justes à côté de la maison de Mido. S'emparant de son épée, Link se mit à sa poursuite, fendant au passage la tige de deux Baba Mojo. Il sauta sur les plate-formes au milieu du petit court d'eau et parvint à la rattraper devant le magasin Kokiri où il lui transperça le corps avec sa lame. Au même moment, un cri féminin se fit entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut alors une silhouette verte courir dans sa direction.

« - Fado ! _lâcha-t-il en l'ayant reconnu sans peine_ »

Courant sur le long pont en bois suspendu au-dessus du village, la petite Kokiri aux deux couettes blondes tentait de fuir une nuée de Kor-Bec. Pestant contre ces bestioles, Link s'empara de son lance-pierre et, avec une rapidité et une extrême agilité, il commença à les éliminer un à un. Seulement l'un d'entre eux se jeta sur la fillette et lui fit perdre son équilibre. Son pied se prit alors entre deux planches et elle tomba du pont. Heureusement, Link parvint à la rattraper à temps, se jetant sur le sol pour amortir sa chute. Elle tremblait de peur, sûrement n'avait-elle pas connue, comme la majorité des Kokiri, la guerre et les nombreux combats qu'elle engendrait. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, le jeune combattant reprit en main son épée et acheva de terrasser le petit groupe de volatile. Cependant…

« - Link ! _l'appela Navi_. Il en arrive de partout, nous ne pourrons pas tenir très longtemps !

\- Suivez-moi ! _lâcha alors une petite voix_ »

Se retournant, ils croisèrent le regard d'une petite fée rose complètement paniquée. Ce n'était pas une fée guérisseuse. Non, c'était la camarade de Fado. Sachant qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, Link prit alors dans ses bras la petite Kokiri, qui s'était évanouie suite au choc, et suivit de près la boule lumineuse rose qui les guida jusqu'à la maison des jumelles. Là avait trouvés refuge un grand nombre des habitants, tous tassés dans une unique pièce, tremblants, attentant patiemment que le cauchemar ayant lieu à l'extérieur se stoppe au plus vite. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'arbre servant de maison, tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement dans sa direction.

« - Qui c'est celui-là ? _demanda méfiant un Kokiri en voyant Link poser délicatement Fado sur l'un des deux lits_

\- Soit donc plus agréable envers celui qui a sauvé l'une des nôtres, _le gronda l'aînée des jumelles_

\- Dites Monsieur, _continua la cadette_ , vous êtes venues pour nous sauver ? »

Link plongea son regard dans le sien. Les iris bleus de la jeune fille, qu'il connaissait autrefois que trop bien pour la malice qu'ils renfermaient, ne reflétaient à présent que l'inquiétude qui grandissait de plus en plus en elle. Tous avaient peur.

« - Link a été le premier à nous quitter. »

Entendant son prénom, l'Hylien tourna sa tête en direction d'un Kokiri assis sur le second lit. C'était celui qui était chargé en temps normal de veiller sur l'entrée menant vers l'extérieur. C'était en lui jouant un petit tour que le garçon avait pu vagabonder dans la plaine d'Hyrule, rencontrer la princesse Zelda, rassembler les trois Pierres Ancestrales et… accéder à son destin.

« - Il a été le premier à partir, _reprit le Kokiri_. Il le savait, j'en suis sûr, il le savait qu'un jour le village serait envahi par des monstres. C'est pourquoi il a fui.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, _s'emporta l'aînée des jumelles._ Link était courageux, pas une mauviette dans ton genre. Il a combattu pour terrasser le mal qui rongeait notre Vénérable Arbre Mojo bien aimé. Jamais il n'aurait pu nous abandonner.

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fait. Ouvre les yeux ma grande, où est-ce qu'il se trouve ton courageux Link en ce moment même, alors que nous risquons tous d'y passer ?

\- Je vous en prie, _s'interposa Fado qui venait à peine de reprendre connaissance_ , il n'est pas l'heure de nous disputer. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Aidée par la cadette des jumelles, elle parvint à se redresser. Sa petite fée rose, soulagée de la voir sauve, prit alors place sur son épaule et se cajola un instant contre sa joue.

« - Fado, pourquoi était-tu dehors ? _demanda le Kokiri chargé de s'occuper de la boutique._ Nous étions inquiets pour toi.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je devais voir.

\- Voir ? _répéta une Kokiri assise sur un tabouret._ Mais voir quoi ?

\- La nature, elle est en ébullition.

\- Pas besoin de sortir pour s'en rendre compte, _marmonna le Kokiri chargé de surveillé l'entrée du village_

\- Ce que je veux dire, _reprit Fado_ , c'est que tout ce qui arrive n'est pas normal. Il doit y avoir une source d'où part le problème. Je suis sûre que cela à un rapport avec… le départ de Saria pour les Bois Perdus. »

Entendant le nom de son amie d'enfance, Link releva aussitôt la tête. Ainsi, comme il le pensait, elle avait rejoint les Bois Perdus et, avec un peu de chance, le Temple de la Forêt. Il devait s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Se relevant brusquement, il se dirigea alors vers la sortit de la petite cabane, sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons.

« - Vous partez déjà Monsieur ? _demanda la cadette des jumelles_

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, _rajouta son aînée_ , dehors il y a des monstres et…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, _la coupa-t-il en souriant_ , je saurais me débrouiller. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il referma la porte en bois derrière lui, laissant un silence pesant au sein du petit groupe de réfugié. Rapprochant ses genoux de son torse, Fado ferma les yeux et joignit les mains pour prier. Oui, prier pour la sécurité de cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais également pour cette silhouette qui ne lui était pas si étrangère que cela.

...

La mélodie enivrante des bois, jouée par des Skull Kids camouflés dans les broussailles, résonnait tout autour de lui. Cet endroit, Link le connaissait par cœur pour y être venue de nombreuses fois, seulement jamais auparavant il n'avait aperçu ce fameux Temple de la Forêt. D'ailleurs, à quoi pouvait-il donc bien ressembler ? Il avait sa petite idée, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autres. En effet, d'après ses souvenirs, Saria se rendait souvent dans le Bosquet Sacré, un endroit à ciel découvert en plein milieu de la forêt. C'était assez flou dans sa tête, mais il se rappelait très vaguement d'un bâtiment aux grands murs grisâtres ainsi que d'une entrée, située entre la souche d'arbre où avait l'habitude de s'asseoir Saria et un grand arbre mort. Oui, Link parvenait à reconstituer l'image dans sa tête. Cette étrange bâtisse… Il ne pouvait s'agir que du Temple de la Forêt, le lieu dans lequel s'était réfugiée son amie d'enfance.

Accélérant sa course à travers les bois, Link emprunta un nouveau passage et se retrouva dans la petite clairière où subsistait le passage secret menant à la cascade Zora. Il s'apprêta alors à tourner à gauche quand tout à coup…

« - On ne passe pas ! »

Surprit, Link se stoppa aussitôt. Reconnaissant l'individu, Navi s'empressa de se cacher sous le bonnet de son compagnon. Des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus, des vêtements verts, cet air qui se veut toujours supérieur… Il ne faisait aucun doute.

« - M-Mido ? _fit Link_ »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Entendant ces mots, le blond soupira. C'était évident, lui aussi ne se souvenait pas de lui. Pourtant, bien qu'il s'y était préparé, Link ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il avait eu la même impression un peu plus tôt avec les autres Kokiri. Ne pas être reconnu par ceux avec lesquels on a passé toute son enfance, cela était assez déchirant pour le héros.

« - Votre habit de Kokiri ne marche pas ! _reprit le petit rouquin_. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière giboulée moi ! »

Cette dernière phrase le fit sourire. Mido avait toujours été ainsi, se méfiant de tout. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas cette fois-ci. En temps normal, étant le chef du village, il aurait dût rester avec les autres Kokiri pour leur remonter le moral et leur donner un peu d'espoir comme il se vantait de pouvoir le faire. Il y arrivait toujours, et c'était pourquoi ses compagnons l'appréciaient beaucoup. Mais alors pourquoi était-il là, au beau milieu des Bois Perdus, alors que le village était au plus mal ?

« - J'ai promis à Saria de ne laisser passer personne ! »

Évidemment, tout était plus clair ainsi. Certainement inquiet, Mido avait suivi Saria jusqu'au Bosquet Sacré. Mais, comme la jeune fille était la seule à pouvoir entrer dans le temple, elle avait dût éloigner son ami et lui confier la tâche d'empêcher quiconque de passer. Elle l'avait ainsi écarté de tout danger. Cependant, connaissant parfaitement Mido pour avoir vécu les premières années de sa vie avec lui, Link savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de passer. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Saria devait certainement s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne lui prêter main forte. Peut-être avait-elle mit en place un code secret ou autre chose dans le genre. Oui, mais quoi ? Réfléchissant, le combattant ferma un instant les yeux. C'est alors qu'une réponse lui parvint au creux de l'oreille.

« - S'il ne sait pas qui nous sommes, alors peut-être pourrais-tu lui montrer que tu es une personne de confiance. »

C'était Navi qui, discrètement, était parvenue à chuchoter ces quelques mots. Une personne de confiance ? Link se répéta ces mots dans sa tête. En qui Mido avait-il le plus confiance ? Hormis en lui-même, il avait également foi en une unique personne. Une personne qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout : Saria.

Link rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. C'était ça la solution ! S'emparant de l'Ocarina du Temps, le garçon se positionna devant le chef des Kokiri qui, méfiant, croisa les bras sur son torse. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'Hylien souffla alors dans l'instrument et, faisant danser ses doigts sur les trous, composa petit à petit une mélodie qui fut ensuite reprise en cœur par les Skull Kids des environs. C'était une mélodie à la fois entraînante et pure. Elle donnait envie de danser, de rire et de s'amuser. Connue pour résonner dans tous les Bois Perdus, elle était également la mélodie préférée de Saria. L'entendant, Mido ouvrit alors de grands yeux ronds pleins de surprise.

« - Cette mélodie ?! »

La dernière note retentit. Rouvrant les yeux, Link rangea ensuite son instrument et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient remplis de fascination.

« - Saria la jouait tout le temps ! Vous… connaissez Saria ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Hylien.

« - Cette chanson... Saria ne l'a enseignée qu'à ses amis… Ok… Je te fais confiance. »

Link sentit Navi s'exciter de joie sous son bonnet. Ils avaient réussi, ils allaient pouvoir passer. Mido s'écarta enfin pour s'adosser contre le mur, juste à cotée de l'entrée. A présent, lui aussi souriait. Mais son sourire était différent de celui de Link. Dans le sien, il y avait une certaine pointe de nostalgie ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Voyant les prunelles océans de cet inconnu posées sur lui, le chef Kokiri plongea son regard dans le sien et confia enfin ce qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le début de leur rencontre.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… Vous me rappelez… l'autre… »

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Link ne put alors s'empêcher d'ébouriffer la tignasse rousse de son ami, ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement à ce dernier qui se hâta de se recoiffer. Mais son visage renfrogné s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu reprendre sa course à travers les bois.

« - Soyez prudent Monsieur ! _cria-t-il dans sa direction_ »

...

« - Nous y voilà enfin ! »

De grands escaliers en marbre gris se dressaient devant eux. Essoufflé, Link planta son épée un instant dans la terre et posa son front contre le pommeau. Il était exténué. Le labyrinthe qui séparait le Bosquet Sacré du reste des Bois Perdus était infecté de Moblin, ces grands monstres à la peau brune qui chargeaient sans réfléchir avec leur lance. Son arc de piètre qualité y était passée, n'ayant pas survécu à une première attaque. Le reste des combats, Link avait dut se débrouiller avec son grappin. Cette accessoire, comme il l'avait soupçonnait, pouvait en effet servir d'arme qui s'avérait être redoutable avec son crochet de métal d'une extrême précision.

« - Courage Link, nous y sommes presque. »

La petite voix encourageante de Navi parvint à effacer petit à petit la fatigue qui envahissait le garçon. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'élu des déesses se redressa de toute sa grandeur pour étirer ses muscles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être fatigué maintenant, la journée était peut-être sur le point de s'achever pour la majorité d'Hyrule, mais elle ne faisait que commencer pour Link. Il devait encore s'aventurer dans un temple, sauver une jeune fille en détresse et battre de nombreux ennemis.

Suivant donc sa camarade féerique à travers ce passage étroit, Link gravit les premières marches. Seulement, une fois le premier seuil gravit, un problème de grande taille se présenta face à eux. Et pour être de grande taille, il l'était.

« - Encore ? _soupira le combattant_

\- Non, regarde bien, il est beaucoup plus grand celui-là ! _fit remarquer Navi_ »

En effet, plus haut que les arbres, le moblin qui se tenait à présent en face d'eux était beaucoup plus colossale que ses congénères. Il avait également échangé sa lance contre un énorme gourdin en bois. Voulant en finir au plus vite, Link s'empara donc de son grappin et visa son ennemi. Malheureusement, la chaîne n'étant pas assez longue, l'arme ne put atteindre sa cible. Le rire moqueur du moblin géant s'éleva dans les airs.

« - Il ose se payer ma tête ! _s'emporta alors le combattant en brandissant devant lui bouclier et épée_

\- Link, je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'idiot ! _lâcha Navi_ »

Mais c'était trop tard, le garçon s'était déjà mis à courir en direction du moblin. Cependant ce dernier, visiblement plus intelligent que ses confrères, souleva son énorme gourdin qu'il laissa ensuite retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le choc provoqua une onde qui projeta violemment le blondinet en arrière jusqu'à se prendre le mur en bas des escaliers. Link resta un instant immobile, le corps engourdit par la douleur.

« - Link ! _cria Navi en le rejoignant_. Crétin, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire d'idiot.

\- C'est qu'il commence à m'énerver ce gros plein de soupe, _maugréa le concerné en se relevant difficilement._

\- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

\- Minute Navi, j'essaie de réfléchir.

\- Sauf qu'à force de te prendre des murs, il ne restera plus grand-chose de ton cerveau, déjà qu'il n'est pas bien grand.

\- Idiot, crétin, petit cerveau,… Tu en as encore beaucoup à me sortir ?

\- Fais preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et après nous verrons bien. »

Link leva les yeux au ciel avant de gravir pour la seconde fois les premiers escaliers. Le moblin était toujours là, attendant patiemment une nouvelle attaque de ce blondinet. Contrairement à la première fois, ce dernier prit un peu de temps pour observer la scène. Le moblin était très large et l'endroit si étroit, jamais il ne pourrait se retourner. La solution était donc de se faufiler derrière lui pour lui assigner le coup de grâce. La question restait à savoir comment.

« - Hey ! _appela Navi_. Je crois que j'ai une idée !

\- Elle vaut la peine d'être essayé au moins ?

\- Tais-toi donc et court sur la gauche ! »

Ne cherchant pas à protester, le combattant obéit. Instinctivement, le moblin leva donc sa massue dans les airs et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le sol.

« - Maintenant va à droite ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sans arrêter sa course, Link vint se coller au mur de droite. L'onde provoquée par le choc du gourdin sur le sol le frôla à peine, se faisant plus violent dans la zone à sa gauche. Frustré, le moblin releva alors de nouveau son arme et s'apprêta à l'abattre de l'autre côté. Seulement…

« - A gauche ! »

Une fois de plus, l'Hylien put esquiver l'attaque grâce aux conseils de sa partenaire. Et ils continuèrent ce petit manège jusqu'à pouvoir se faufiler derrière l'ennemi comme l'avait prédit Link un peu plus tôt. Deux coups de lames surfirent ensuite pour achever l'affreuse créature. Le corps sans vie s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, se consument sur place pour laisser derrière lui quelques rubis que le combattant s'empressa de ranger au chaud dans sa bourse. Il emprunta ensuite le second escalier et arriva enfin au Bosquet Sacré.

L'endroit était à ciel découvert. A l'horizon, le soleil était sur le point de disparaître, laissant derrière lui un ciel sombre. Autour d'eux, de petites lucioles dansaient dans le vent, donnant une atmosphère féerique à l'endroit. Link se rappelait être déjà venu ici lorsqu'il était enfant. Apercevant la souche d'arbre au fond, le garçon se remémora la silhouette de son amie, assise dessus en train de jouer un air sur son ocarina. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres souriantes, elle se balançait de gauche à droite, suivant le rythme de sa mélodie. Souvent, il s'était assis à même le sol face à elle les yeux fermés pour profiter de sa musique si enivrante. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à jouer de l'Ocarina. Elle l'avait encouragé, affichant toujours ce sourire si délicieux. Saria… Instinctivement, Link se dirigea vers la souche qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, une silhouette sortant de nulle part atterrit plus loin sur sa gauche. Surprit, il se retourna vivement et posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. Mais son corps se détendit rapidement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de braise du Sheikah. Il s'agissait de Sheik. Retrouvant le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis sa séparation avec Mido, Link voulut dire quelque chose pour accueillir le nouveau venu, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa guère l'occasion et débuta ses vers mystérieux.

« - La course du temps est cruelle. Sa vitesse est perçue différemment par chacun, mais personne ne peut la modifier. Seule la mémoire des jours anciens n'est pas altérée. »

Ces mots, Link avait l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus quelque part. Instinctivement, son regards se détacha un instant de la silhouette si parfaite du Sheikah pour se poser sur la sorte de stèle en marbre à l'entrée de la petite clairière. Lorsqu'il l'avait foulé de ses pieds, le garçon avait ressenti une certaine énergie familière. Qu'était-ce ? Ses yeux se reconcentrèrent sur Sheik.

« - Pour revenir ici, joue le Menuet des bois. »

Il s'empara ensuite d'une lyre et posa ses doigts bandés sur les cordes. Un son, puis une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. Deux fois la même suite de note. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il posa son regard sur Link et attendit. Voyant où il voulait en venir, l'Hylien prit entre ses mains l'Ocarina du Temps et répéta la mélodie. En cœur, ils reprirent ensuite le Menuet des Bois qui sembla alors s'élever jusqu'au ciel, comme pour se faire entendre par les Déesses. Le moment était magique, envoûtant, presque irréel. Comment expliquer un sentiment pareil qui vous réchauffe le cœur avant de vous retourner l'estomac pour mieux commander à vos lèvres d'afficher un grand sourire ? L'espace et le temps ne semblait plus exister. Il n'y avait qu'eux et cette mélodie, comme un lien les unissant tous les deux dans le néant total. Link était heureux, ce moment le rendait heureux.

Mais la mélodie finit par s'estomper rapidement. La réalité reprit aussitôt ses droits. Les yeux de braise plongeaient dans ceux océans tentaient pourtant de faire passer un quelconque message. Lequel ? Link n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, pour une raison qui lui échappé, il n'avait qu'une seule envie à ce moment-là, c'était de prendre cette silhouette étrangère et pourtant si familière dans ses bras. Oui, l'enlacer contre son torse pour mieux s'enivrer de son parfum. Défaire un à un chacun de ces bandages qui recouvraient la peau si désirable de ce Sheikah. Pourtant…

« - A très bientôt, Link… »

Il rompit les rêveries de l'Hylien en lâchant aux yeux de celui-ci une noix Mojo et, profitant de cette distraction, s'éclipsa rapidement dans la nature. S'en rendant compte, Link resta un instant immobile, debout au milieu de toute cette verdure, l'ocarina encore entre ses doigts. Soupirant, il se laissa ensuite tomber sur la souche d'arbre et leva les yeux au ciel. A présent, il était entièrement sombre, la nuit venait de tomber.

« - Link, _l'appela alors doucement Navi, apparemment désolée de le déranger en pleins songes_ , nous touchons presque au but. Le Temple de la Forêt, il…

\- Je sais Navi… »

Contemplant encore deux minutes le ciel, le garçon en profita pour mettre de côté tout ce qui le tracassait en ce moment. La disparition de la princesse Zelda, le mystérieux Sheik, les peines d'Hyrule,… Il devait se concentrer sur Saria, son amie d'enfance, celle avec laquelle il avait passé les premières années de sa vie, certainement les plus douces d'ailleurs. Il devait absolument la sauvée, elle comptait sur lui, tout comme le reste des Kokiri. Prenant donc une grande inspiration, Link se redressa doucement sur ses jambes et posa sa main sur la poignée de son grappin. Reculant un peu, il visa la branche la plus haute de l'unique arbre présent dans la clairière et se hissa jusqu'en haut de la plate-forme. Il y avait des restes d'escaliers et une entrée d'où émanait une aura malfaisante. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du Temple de la Forêt.

« - Quand faut y aller, _commença le garçon pour se donner du courage._

\- Faut y aller ! _compléta Navi en se posant sur l'épaule de son partenaire_

\- En espérant qu'on trouvera en route au moins deux ou trois gros rubis. »

 _A suivre..._

 **Enfin, le premier temple est tout proche.**

 **En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des petites critiques ? Positives ou négatives, je suis prête à toutes les entendre =)**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici, sans aucun doute, l'un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui : le temple de la Forêt. Comme vous le verrez, j'ai fais le choix de ne pas faire le temple narré dans la totalité car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Il y a donc quelques ellipses et, bien évidemment, des modifications apportées qui sont dû à la modification de l'avenir par le choix de Link.**

 **Un grand merci à toi shadowthewolf04, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Le fait que mon histoire te donne envie d'en écrire une toi aussi est un grand honneur pour moi et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début =)**

 **Un grand merci également à toi Wes974 pour ton commentaire qui me fait chaud au cœur. En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes )**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre XIII**

 **Le temple de la Forêt**

L'atmosphère était oppressante. Une vive odeur de plantes en décomposition et d'eau boueuse flottait dans l'air. Le sol était recouvert d'herbe. Le lierre, quant à lui, envahissait les murs en pierres grisâtres. Deux grands arbres desséchés par le temps se dressaient devant lui, sans aucune feuille pour les parer. Faisant un pas en avant, Link fronça les sourcils et, ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment, posa sa main gauche sur la garde de son épée. Au même moment, alors qu'il fit un pas de trop, deux Lobo sortirent de terre et lui sautèrent à la gorge. Leurs yeux jaunâtres, même en l'absence de lumière, luisaient comme des flammes prisonnières d'une lanterne. Le hurlement qu'ils poussèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre se répercuta contre les murs et sonna à l'oreille du jeune héros comme un avertissement. Ainsi, il eut juste le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter les griffes acérées des deux créatures qui se retournaient déjà pour, à nouveau, se jeter sur lui. Sortant son épée, Link exécuta alors une attaque circulaire qui toucha ses deux ennemis. Ces derniers poussèrent un gémissement avant d'attaquer derechef. Esquivant le coup de l'un, il para celui de l'autre avec son bouclier pour lui assigner un second coup d'épée. Malheureusement, la créature se protégea avec ses pattes avant. Pestant, l'épéiste retenta sa chance mais de nouveau, son épée rencontra la surface dure et résistante du pelage.

« - Link, _l'appela alors Navi_ , attire le vers toi et observe ses mouvements. Frappe quand il baisse sa garde. »

Suivant les conseils de son amie, il fit tournoyer son arme dans sa main gauche et utilisa son bouclier pour se protéger d'un nouvel assaut. Distrait, le Lobo ne put alors esquiver la lame et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque celle-ci s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Il se désintégra ainsi en flammes céruléennes tandis que son camarade se lança sur Link. Le garçon bondit donc en avant, épée en main pour attaquer. L'ennemi esquiva grâce à un salto arrière mais le second coup, que Link assimila par en dessous en appuyant son genou au sol, lui fut fatal. Au final, comme son jumeau, il se fragmenta en flammes.

« - Tu les as eut ! _s'exclama Navi en tournant autour de son ami »_

Celui-ci, se relevant lentement, reprit calmement sa respiration. Il passa ensuite sa main droite sur son front afin de repousser une mèche blonde déjà poissée de sueur de devant ses yeux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers en pierre menant à une porte en bois décorée de vitraux colorés. Seulement, au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, la petite voix de Navi l'interpella.

« - Hey ! _l'appela-t-elle_. Viens par ici ! »

S'exécutant, Link revint sur ses pas. Perplexe, il observa alors sa partenaire de toujours tournoyer au-dessus d'un arbre.

« - J'ai trouvé un coffre, il doit sûrement contenir quelque chose d'important. »

Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, Link se dirigea donc vers l'un des murs où le lierre semblait être le plus abondant. Après avoir testé sa solidité, il s'attela à la tâche et grimpa en s'accrochant aux fines branches jusqu'à atteindre la cime de l'arbre. Celle-ci était étrangement plate et lisse, comme si elle venait d'être coupée à la scie. Navi lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le second arbre où, en effet, se trouvait un coffre de petite taille. Prudent, le garçon sauta donc agilement d'une branche à l'autre et, sous le regard curieux de son amie, il ouvrit le coffre pour découvrir une petite clé en argent.

« - Cela peut toujours servir, _dit-il en la glissant dans sa sacoche arrière. »_

Puis son regard fut attiré par un symbole figurant sur le mur en face de lui, juste au-dessus de l'arche abritant les escaliers et la porte. Ce symbole, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, il en était sûr. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête, des images de végétation, d'un puits se vidant, d'une flamme vacillant, et enfin le visage souriant de Saria. Ses trois hélices prisonnières d'un cercle, pourquoi lui faisaient-elles irrémédiablement penser à son amie d'enfance ? Il savait qu'il était retourné dans le passé et qu'à présent, il devait refaire tout ce qu'il avait fait jadis. Malheureusement, avec le temps, ce qui lui paraissait une évidence autrefois s'était transformé en tableau flou. Ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient de plus en plus, perdant en précision. Et ainsi, le temple de la Forêt dont il aurait pu faire une carte de tête sept ans plus tôt était à présent un véritable mystère. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir ?

« - Allo Hyrule, Navi appelle Link, vous me recevez ? »

La voix de la petite fée le tira de ses rêveries. Sa vive lueur bleue obligea le jeune homme à plisser un instant les paupières. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se tenait debout en équilibre sur l'extrémité de son nez.

« - Dois-je rappeler à Monsieur le Héros qu'on a un sage à sauver ? Ou bien comptes-tu rester là à rêvasser toute la journée ? »

Il rit, bien que ce ne fût ni le lieu ni le moment approprié. Se laissant donc tomber de l'arbre, il acheva sa chute par une roulade afin d'atténuer le choc et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Le bruit de ses bottes claquant sur le marbre lisse lui parvint aux oreilles alors que la porte se referma derrière lui. Il se retrouva ainsi dans une sorte de petit couloir où, la aussi, des feuilles pendaient du plafond tel un rideau vert. Il avança au moment même où Navi l'avertit de la présence d'un ennemi. Une Skulltula était en effet accrochée au plafond, sa toile se mêlant naturellement à la végétation. Un coup de grappin suffit à l'anéantir et l'épéiste put tranquillement continuer son chemin afin d'emprunter une seconde porte, identique à la première.

« - A partir de maintenant, nous allons devoir nous montrer prudent, _murmura Navi alors qu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. »_

Celle-ci, plus sombre que tout le reste, était à première vue la salle centrale du temple. Le plafond formait un dôme. Ça et là, des branches de lierre tombaient, accentuant l'atmosphère mystique et antique du lieu. À sa droite, Link aperçu un balcon et de l'autre côté des escaliers menant chacun à une porte. Avec les trois autres entrées se trouvant au loin, le jeune homme comprit alors que cela risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir comme il l'aurait souhaitait.

« - Hey Link, _chuchota son amie comme si elle avait peur d'attirer des ennemis en faisant trop de bruit_ , regarde par là ! »

Comme il le pensait, elle montrait du doigt ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel et qui trônait fièrement au centre de la salle. Au milieu de petits murets portant quatre torches aux flammes de couleurs différentes, encerclés par un tapis en velours carmin brodé d'or, se trouvait un ascenseur au mécanisme ancien.

« - Il doit certainement mener quelque part, _songea la fée à voix haute. »_

Intrigué, Link voulut s'approcher pour observer le tout de plus près. Seulement, contrairement à Navi, ce n'était pas tant l'appareil qui attirait son regard que les quatre flammes qui laissaient échapper un petit crépitement. L'une était orange, comme la majorité des flammes, une seconde était verte, l'autre bleu et enfin la dernière était violette.

« - Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai l'impression que... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car, au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers devant lui, des rires fantomatiques se firent entendre. A l'instant même où les quatre flammes quittèrent leur support, l'ascenseur s'activa et disparu dans le sol. Quatre spectres apparurent alors et s'emparèrent chacune d'une flamme avant d'emprunter une direction différente et de disparaître dans la presque pénombre de la salle. Un long silence se fit ensuite entendre durant lequel les deux aventuriers repassèrent en boucle dans leur tête ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Quoi ?! _hurla alors Navi en comprenant enfin, et visiblement, elle ne semblait plus inquiète de se faire repérer. »_

Link, quant à lui, se contenta de soupirer.

« - Évidemment, _fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre._

\- Comment ça évidemment ? Espèce de héros soumis, comment peux-tu accepter ceci par un simple évidemment ? Je suis certaine que cet ascenseur était la clé pour nous emmener directement au grand méchant. Elles n'ont pas le droit de nous faire une chose pareille !

\- La partie serait moins intéressante si tout était aussi facile.

\- Link, ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce que nous vivons est réel, je te rappelle.

\- Exact, ce n'est pas un jeu, pour nous en tout cas. Mais sache que pour Ganondorf, tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une distraction. »

Levant les bras en l'air afin de les étirer, le garçon descendit chacune des marches lentement, sous le regard médusé de sa partenaire. S'emparant de son épée qui fit entendre un tintement si mélodieux et si familier, il se tourna ensuite vers son amie, un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« - Alors, tâchons de l'amuser autant que nous le pouvons. »

/\

Le ciel nocturne était des plus apaisants, la lueur des étoiles apportait un réconfort des plus appréciables. Contrairement aux autres salles du temple, le jardin permettait de respirer un air pur épargné par le mal. En omettant l'aura malveillant qui flottait encore dans l'espace, imprimant une odeur insupportable à ses vêtements, ainsi que le corps déjà en décomposition de la Baba Mojo reposant un peu plus loin, l'endroit aurait put être un petit bout de paradis. Ici aussi, les grands murs formant le temple étaient recouverts de verdure, la mousse allant jusqu'à s'incruster entre chaque brique de pierre grisâtre. Du lierre pendait çà et là, formant des petits ponts aériens.

Assis dans l'herbe, appuyé contre l'un des piliers cassés de ce qui devait être autrefois un kiosque en marbre blanc, Link préférait gardait les yeux clos un instant. Le murmure de l'eau traversée par un petit pont était pareil à une symphonie apaisante, tranchant nettement avec la mélodie des épées s'entrechoquant qu'il avait eu l'honneur d'entendre un peu plus tôt. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient arrivée depuis qu'il avait franchi l'entrée du temple. Les sœurs Poe, les quatre esprits s'étant emparés des flammes permettant d'activer l'ascenseur, ne lui avaient guère facilité la tâche. La première avec laquelle il avait joué était Joelle, reconnaissable à ses haillons rouges et à sa coiffe pareille à de la paille. Tout comme l'une de ses sœurs, Beth, celle vêtue de bleu, elle s'était amusée avec lui en se transportant d'un tableau à l'autre sans que son épée ne puisse jamais les atteindre. Heureusement, il était parvenu à découvrir le trésor du temple : l'Arc des Fées, bien plus puissant et plus précis que l'ancien qu'il possédait. Cette nouvelle arme lui avait ainsi permis de faire sortir les deux esprits des toiles, de les vaincre à l'épée et enfin de récupérer deux des quatre flammes. Amy, la sœur vêtue de vert, avait envisagé un tout autre jeu puisqu'il avait dû achever un puzzle avant de pouvoir la sortir de son tableau. Suite à quoi une troisième flamme avait rejoint la salle principale.

Sentant la douleur s'éveiller de nouveau, Link ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grimaçant. Il leva alors la main posée sur son abdomen et l'observa avec un sourire triste. Sa paume ainsi que ses doigts étaient couverts d'une substance rouge, son propre sang. En effet, la tâche sombre sur sa tunique témoignait de la présence d'une blessure ample sur son flanc gauche. Celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir de nouveau. En traversant le temple, Link s'était attendu à traverser un long couloir étrangement difforme, à se retrouver dans une pièce où le haut et le bas se mêlaient, à pourchasser des esprits, et même à être lui-même pourchassé par des Clapoirs tombant du ciel. Pourtant, même en fouillant au plus profond de sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de cette troupe de Stalfos qui, par dizaine, s'étaient jetés sur lui. Le jeune homme avait tenté de lutter comme il pouvait dans une salle circulaire au sol couvert d'un tapis carmin. L'une des épées en fer rouillé était cependant parvenue à atteindre son bras droit et, sous le coup de la douleur, il avait lâché son bouclier, ne pouvant alors parer un nouveau coup lui venant sur la gauche. Il avait senti ses os se broyer au contact de la lame, puis un liquide chaud avait coulé le long de sa peau. Heureusement, grâce à Navi qui avait fait distraction, il était parvenu à s'enfuir et à trouver refuge ici, le temps de se rétablir. Il était à présent seul, sa camarade partit chercher de l'aide auprès des fées guérisseuses après l'avoir sermonné durant dix longues minutes interminables pour ne posséder que deux pauvres insectes dans ses quatre bouteilles.

« - Ne bouge surtout pas de là, _l'avait-elle menacé de son doigt, et Link se souvint de ne l'avoir jamais vue à la fois aussi en colère mais également aussi inquiète à son sujet_.

\- Où veux-tu donc que j'aille, _lui avait-il donc répondu en tentant un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, en vain._

\- Te connaissant, tu serais capable du pire. »

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait pu en effet s'empêcher de régler le compte au dernier spectre qui manquait sur la liste, Meg, celle vêtue de violet qui semblait être à la tête de la confrérie. Elle avait aussi été la plus coriace des quatre. Ayant entendu un bruit dans la salle principal, il s'y été rendu non sans peine pour la rencontrer. À sa vue, elle s'était dupliquée en quatre et s'était mise à tournoyer autour de lui. En décochant quelques flèches et coups d'épées bien placées, il était parvenu à avoir raison d'elle. Un combat éprouvant, certes, mais qui lui avait permis de récupérer la quatrième et dernière flamme. Perdant beaucoup trop de sang, il était donc revenu ici en espérant que Navi fasse vite. Ses membres commençaient déjà à s'engourdir et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, faisant danser les étoiles au-dessus de lui.

« - Je ne mourrais pas ici, _lâcha-t-il dans un soupir de douleur_ , pas maintenant. »

Chaque respiration lui était douloureuse, comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles entre les côtes. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveu poissée par son propre sang, suite à un bon coup de torche sur la tête, puis s'essuya ses mains rouges sur son bonnet qu'il avait retiré un peu plus tôt. Il tâta ensuite l'herbe teintée d'une délicieuse couleur écarlate avant de rencontrer la surface froide et réconfortante de l'Ocarina du Temps. Il aurait souhaité en jouer, mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Il aurait voulu en jouer afin de faire entendre à ce temple maudit l'agréable et douce mélodie de Saria, celle qui se répandait à travers les Bois Perdus dans la bouche des Skull kid, celle qui parvenait même à faire danser Darunia, le chef des Goron, et à faire rougir de jalousie le chant de la nature.

Ses paupières se refermèrent d'elles mêmes, et le visage souriant de son amie se dessina dans son esprit. Il se rappelait encore nettement de sa douceur, du timbre de son rire si réconfortant, de ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il se disputait avec Mido, de ses mains habiles lorsqu'elle pansait ses blessures. Il la revit courir vers sa cabane le jour où le Vénérable Arbre Mojo lui avait envoyé Navi. Il la revit également jouer de l'ocarina, assise sur la souche d'arbre dans le Bosquet Sacré, et l'accueillir avec toujours ce si adorable sourire d'enfant. Il se souvint aussi de leur dernière rencontre, sur le pont menant au village Kokiri, alors qu'elle lui avait confié son ocarina si précieux à ses yeux. Des adieux déchirants, trop pour le cœur d'un enfant. Et même à présent, sept ans plus tard, il souhaitait la revoir plus que tout. Il la savait en danger, persuadé qu'elle était ce sage qu'il devait sauver.

« - Sa-ri-a, _murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentit une agréable chaleur l'entourer, tel des bras réconfortants. »_

Un petit rire cristallin retentit dans ses oreilles, puis la voix si familière de son amie d'enfance.

« - Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. »

Puis il sentit de petites mains froides se poser sur sa joue droite.

« - Link, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! Si tu meurs, j'te tue ! »

Obéissant, le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les paupières mais, aveuglé par une vive lueur bleue, il dut les refermer aussitôt.

« - Au nom des déesses, il est en vie ! _entendit-il ensuite »_

Et, reconnaissant le timbre de voix de sa plus fidèle partenaire, Link s'obligea de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux. Comme il le pensait, Navi était penchée au-dessus de son œil droit, les yeux au bord des larmes. De joie ou de tristesse ? Impossible d'en juger avec le sourire qui rayonnait à présent sur ses lèvres. Mais plus important que cela, la douleur s'était estompée et peu à peu sa vue devenait de plus en plus nette. Ainsi put-il distinguer trois silhouettes se tenant un peu plus loin derrière Navi, brillants d'une lueur rosée. Des fées guérisseuses.

« - Espèce de crétin, _reprit sa guide en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main_ , tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

\- Désolé, _ne put-il que répondre, sa voix encore faible restant coincée dans sa gorge._

\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais tu ne te rendras dans un temple sans une fée guérisseuse avec toi, compris ? »

Il acquiesça. Et aussitôt, les trois autres fées rejoignirent les bouteilles de Link dans lesquelles elles s'enfermèrent d'elles-mêmes. L'épéiste eut un petit sourire, tapotant du bout du doigt la tête de son amie afin de lui remonter le moral. Reprenant peu à peu de sa vigueur habituelle qui lui était propre, elle serra les poings afin de se redonner du courage et de la force avant de se lever et de tournoyer autour du garçon.

« - Allez, debout Héros du Temps ! Nous avons une demoiselle à sauver et un affreux vilain à vaincre. Mais avant tout, allons régler son compte à ce maudit spectre.

\- Et si je te disais que ce dernier point était déjà chose faite ?

\- Impossible, puisque tu n'as pas... N'est-ce pas ? »

Croyant profondément dans ses propres paroles, elle se stoppa devant le visage du garçon, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, entendant un "Eh bien..." songeur sortir de la bouche de son partenaire, elle sentit la grosse veine gonfler sur sa tempe. Les trois fées soupirèrent d'exaspération en sentant la colère de leur sœur monter. Il avait osé désobéir, il avait osé mettre sa vie en danger.

« - Link, espèce d'idiot ! _rugit-elle, faisant fuir jusqu'à la moindre Skulltula présente dans le coin »_

/\

Ses pas foulèrent enfin le tapis bleu roi aux broderies dorées, dont la couleur tranchait nettement avec le reste des tapisseries carmin qu'il avait croisé jusqu'ici. Avançant lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les différents tableaux décorant les murs du petit couloir. Face à lui se tenait une grande porte impressionnante recouverte de dorures, et derrière celle-ci se trouvait la salle du boss. En se stoppant un instant devant elle, Link sentit Navi se raidir sur son épaule et les fées guérisseuses s'agiter dans ses bouteilles. Lui-même pouvait ressentir la noirceur qui se dégageait de la porte. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le verrou, un frisson parcourut son corps entier, dressant ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait aucun doute, quelque chose de puissant se trouvait derrière cette porte. "Saria" pensa-t-il très fort pour se donner du courage, et le visage souriant de son amie s'imprégna dans son esprit pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Profitant alors d'un regain d'adrénaline, Link s'empara de la grosse clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure. Elle émit alors un cliquetis en tournant, le verrou tomba lourdement sur le sol, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une salle plutôt sombre.

S'armant de son épée et de son bouclier, Link fit quelque pas en avant. Au moment où la porte se referma lourdement derrière lui, Navi étouffa un cri d'effroi au creux de son cou. Soupirant, il comprit qu'à partir de là il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Résolu, il monta donc d'un pas vif les escaliers menant à une plate-forme surélevée délimitée par des pics dorés reliés entre eux à l'aide d'une solide corde vermeil. Tout en avançant, Link leva les yeux vers le plafond voûté où transperçaient six fenêtres. A travers celles-ci, le garçon put apercevoir un bout de ciel toujours enveloppé par le manteau obscur de la nuit. Son regard se porta ensuite sur les six grands tableaux identiques accrochés sur chacun des murs. Intrigué, il s'avança vers l'un deux. Le paysage qui y était dessiné n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Des arbres morts et complètement desséchés se tenaient de part et d'autre d'une route sinueuse et interminable menant à une bâtisse au loin plongée dans les ténèbres. Link crut reconnaître le château d'Hyrule, mais comment en être sûre ?

« - Hey, _l'appela Navi en quittant son épaule pour rejoindre le milieu de la salle_ , regarde ! »

Suivant son regard, l'épéiste repéra alors le grand symbole tracé sur le sol blanc : un rond gris sombre entouré d'une bande plus claire sur laquelle figurait des pictogrammes que Link ne put comprendre. De l'hylien ancestral. Il y avait également autre chose. Des triangles dorés, pointant chacun dans la direction d'un tableau, formaient un cercle autour d'un motif reconnaissable entre milles : la Triforce. Suivant son instinct, le garçon posa alors ses pieds au milieu de celui-ci. Au même moment, des grilles apparurent devant les escaliers, interpellant notre jeune héros qui se retourna aussitôt et fit quelques pas dans cette direction. Un rire s'éleva alors dans l'air, un rire grave et emplit de malveillance, un rire reconnaissable entre tous. Cette fois-ci, Navi ne put retenir un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Inquiet, Link fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

« - Ganondorf... »

La silhouette sombre se tenant sur le symbole de la Triforce rit de nouveau, de ce même rire à vous glacer le sang dans les veines. Assis sur le dos d'un étalon entièrement noir, aux yeux et à la crinière flamboyants, Ganondorf était vêtu d'une épaisse armure en acier. Il tenait à la main une arme impressionnante qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Passant une main devant son visage, le vil serviteur du Mal fit alors apparaître sur sa tête un casque surplombé de deux cornes dont les yeux s'illuminèrent telle la braise. Son cheval se cabra ensuite avant de s'élever dans les airs et de galoper vers un des tableaux dans lequel il se confondit.

« - De la magie noir ! _s'écria Navi alors que Link, rangeant son épée pour se saisir de son arc, se plaça au centre de la pièce pour observer un à un les tableaux. »_

Préparant une flèche, il pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de cet affrontement ? Serait-ce donc pareil pour tous les autres temples qui l'attendaient ?

« - Link, derrière toi ! _cria Navi »_

Le garçon se retourna aussitôt et banda son arc. Une silhouette dans le tableau se dirigea droit sur lui. Lorsque celle-ci fut presque au bord du petit chemin, il entendit un rire derrière lui et des décharges électriques s'abattirent sur lui. Refoulant un cri de douleur, Link se plia tout de même en deux, posant un genou à terre.

« - C-Comment est-ce possible ? _demanda-t-il alors que Ganondorf et sa monture regagnaient déjà un nouveau tableau, riant de plus belle »_

Avec peine, il parvint à se relever et se déconcentra sur les paysages identiques. C'est alors qu'une lueur violette apparut sur l'un d'entre eux.

« - Là ! _s'écria sa camarade, et aussitôt il décocha une flèche qui toucha sa cible de plein fouet_ _. »_

Ganondorf laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, qui se transforma pourtant très vite en rire. Il retourna alors se cacher dans les peintures. Seulement, à présent que Link avait compris sa technique de combat, il fut aisé pour lui de lui décocher deux nouvelles flèches, chacune d'entre elles rendant à chaque fois l'ennemi de plus en plus énervé. Alors que la troisième flèche venait de l'atteindre, Ganondorf décida donc de changer de technique. Quittant le dos de sa monture qui disparut seule dans l'un des tableaux, il fit tournoyer son arme dans sa main et se mit à flotter dans les airs, débutant un ballet aérien. Link rangea alors son arc pour s'armer de son épée et de son bouclier. Il ne savait à présent quoi faire avant de voire foncer sur lui une boule électrique. Puis, tout se passa rapidement.

« - Frappe ! _avait crié Navi »_

Et, ayant obéit à son instinct de survie, il s'était exécuté. La boule lumineuse avait alors rebondi contre son épée avant de transpercer le corps de Ganondorf qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Se recevant une décharge, le corps de ce dernier s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Prenant son épée à deux mains, Link se jeta aussitôt sur lui en poussant un cri de détermination. Malheureusement, son ennemi évita le coup et l'envoya valser plus loin d'un coup de pied en plein thorax. Roulant sur lui-même, le garçon en eut le souffle coupé. Son épée glissa de ses mains et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Le rire du roi démon retentit au même moment dans la salle alors que Navi, horrifiée, alla à la rencontre de son partenaire pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche tandis qu'il toussa en tentant de se relever. Visiblement, le coup l'avait seulement sonné. La petite fée en fut soulagée, mais la rage enflamma pourtant ses yeux et, se tournant vers Ganondorf, elle lui cracha :

« - Va brûler en enfer, sale brute ! »

Repartant dans les airs, l'homme du désert s'esclaffa, se moquant ouvertement des menaces lui étant destinées. Après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre d'une petite vermine de son espèce ? Il pointa ensuite son arme vers Link, qui tenait difficilement debout sur ses jambes, et lança une nouvelle boule électrique. Le garçon esquiva le coup d'un saut sur le côté, puis roula en avant pour se saisir de son épée et frapper une seconde boule lumineuse se dirigeant tout droit sur lui. Ganondorf donna à son tour un coup dedans, puis Link la renvoya, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire cède un bout de terrain et se reçoive l'attaque en pleine face. Dans un cri de douleur, il s'écroula alors de nouveau sur le sol.

« - Ne le loupe pas cette fois-ci ! _lâcha Navi alors que Link s'empressait déjà de rejoindre son adversaire, épée en main. »_

Comme animée d'une volonté propre, la lame de celle-ci s'enfonça d'elle-même dans la poitrine du chef des Gerudo, transperçant violemment son cœur. Ganondorf poussa alors un cri de douleur, un frisson traversa le corps de l'épéiste. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son ennemi s'affaiblir. Il eut ensuite un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de celui-ci se resserrer sur le col de sa tunique pour l'attirer vers son visage aux traits tirés par la douleur.

« - Toi... vermine ! _siffla Ganondorf entre ses dents avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, mort. »_

Hésitant à reprendre son épée, le souffle court, Link sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, les mains toujours cramponnées au pommeau de son arme. Le sang de l'adversaire forma rapidement une mare de sang autour de son corps mais, étrangement, celui-ci était visqueux et de couloir ébène. Intrigué, le garçon se releva aussitôt, s'appuyant sur son épée, avant que la substance ne l'atteigne. Il retira ensuite d'un coup sec la lame du corps, toujours immaculée, avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Navi vint se poser sur son épaule, ses yeux rivés sur le cadavre.

« - Crois-tu... qu'on l'a eu ? _hésita-t-elle_

\- Cela serait beaucoup trop facile. »

Au même moment, un rire rauque s'éleva dans la salle.

« - En effet gamin... »

Tel un écho, ces mots se répercutèrent à travers la salle entière. Fronçant les sourcils, Link s'apprêta à sortir de nouveau son épée tandis que Navi, ses petites mains accrochées au tissu vert de sa tunique, peina à déglutir. Le corps de Ganondorf s'éleva ensuite sous leurs yeux pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce, ses membres pendant dans le vide.

« - Alors moucheron... Tu as appris à combattre ! Tu revendiques le sang des guerriers... Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu n'as vaincu que mon faible spectre... »

Un vortex se dessina sous le corps du défunt.

« - Ce fantôme était une création pitoyable, je vais le bannir par-delà les seuils dimensionnels ! »

Et sur ces mots, le cadavre disparu, se désintégrant en grains de poussière. La salle s'assombrit un instant, et le rire de Ganondorf se fit de nouveau entendre. Link pouvait presque ressentir sa présence tout près de lui. Le visage de son pire ennemi, porteur des traits du mal en personne, apparut dans son esprit. Les images de leur dernière rencontre, sept ans de cela devant le pont-levis de la citadelle, défilèrent ensuite sous ses yeux, précédées du visage mélancolique de la princesse Zelda, fuyant avec sa nourrice sur un étalon blanc. Il se souvint ensuite du sentiment de rancœur qu'il avait ressenti en revenant à Hyrule, il y a de cela quelque jour, en redécouvrant sa terre natale prisonnière des ténèbres. À ce moment-là, il n'avait eut qu'une seule idée en tête en entendant les lamentations étouffées de Navi : détruire Ganondorf.

« - Quand l'heure de l'affrontement sonnera, l'ombre du trépas sera sur toi. »

Puis, plus rien. Le vortex disparu en un éclat de vive lumière, emportant avec lui le rire et les derniers mots du Seigneur maléfique. Un long silence s'ensuivit. À l'extérieur du temple, le soleil commençait déjà à s'éveiller, ses premières lueurs s'infiltrant à travers les petites fenêtres de la salle pour réchauffer le corps fatigué de notre héros. À ce moment précis, celui-ci n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol et fermer un instant les yeux pour revivre en rêve un moment paisible de sa vie passée. Ses promenades dans le jardin royal avec la princesse, ses courses-poursuites dans les Bois Perdus avec ses amis Kokiri, la traite des vaches avec Malon, les courses aquatiques dans les eaux scintillantes du lac Hylia avec les Zoras, les soirées autour d'un feu de camp avec les Gorons, les après-midi assis dans l'herbe à écouter le mélodieux chant de Saria dans le Bosquet Sacré... Saria... Non, il ne pouvait se reposer tout de suite, sa meilleure amie comptait encore sur lui.

« - Link, _l'interpela Navi_ , par ici ! »

S'exécutant, le garçon posa ses pieds sur une lueur bleutée transperçant le sol au centre de la pièce, là où un instant plus tôt avait disparu le cadavre du Ganondorf spectral. Il sentit ensuite une chaleur douce et apaisante l'envelopper, soignant un à un les maux présents sur son corps et dans son esprit. Très vite, le paysage autour de lui s'effaça pour laisser place à un endroit qu'il reconnut aussitôt : le Sanctuaire des Sages. Ici, tout semblait irréel, comme coupé du reste du monde. En ce lieu, le temps ne semblait pouvoir s'écouler. Link tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche de Rauru et de son imposante cape dorée. Cependant, au lieu de cela, ce fut un éclat émeraude qui attira son attention. Ses yeux se posèrent donc sur la stèle verte, celle qui l'avait tant intrigué la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Le symbole qu'il avait cru reconnaitre dans le temple était dessiné dessus. Ce ne fut pourtant pas cela qui fit battre son cœur d'avantage plus vite mais plutôt la petite silhouette si familière qui se tenait dessus. Alors qu'il la détaillait de bas en haut, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'avait pas changé, son sourire angélique était resté le même, tout comme l'éclat malicieux prisonnier de ses iris océans.

« - Merci, merci beaucoup... Grâce à toi, je m'éveille à la conscience de Sage... »

Le timbre de sa voix était délicat, comme un vent léger berçant doucement les feuilles des arbres au printemps. Naturellement, un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« - Je suis Saria, Sage du Temple de la Forêt... »

Elle se stoppa un instant puis, comme si elle venait d'oublier le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle reprit d'une voix plus enjouée :

« - J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais. Je le savais, je te connais bien... »

Elle ne s'adressait pas au Héros du Temps, ni au Link adulte. Ses mots étaient destinés au Link enfant, son ami d'enfance, celui à qui elle avait confié son ocarina préféré sept ans plus tôt, sur le petit pond menant au village Kokiri. Un regret soudain apparut alors dans son esprit. Si seulement il était revenu plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter tous ces désastres et préserver l'innocence si particulière de ses amis Kokiri, et surtout celle de Saria.

« - Non, _dit-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans son esprit_ , tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant moi... »

Son sourire, si joyeux d'ordinaire, se para soudainement de tristesse.

« - Le destin n'a pas voulut que nous vivions dans le même monde... En temps que Sage de la Forêt, ma place est ici à présent... »

Elle désigna de ses mains le Sanctuaire tout entier, puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses paumes et elle baissa un instant la tête. Link voulut alors traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais au moment où il voulut faire un pas en avant, Saria avait déjà relevé la tête et lui souriait avec la plus grande sincérité.

« - Tiens, _fit-elle ensuite_ , prends ce Médaillon... »

Disant cela, elle leva les bras en l'air. Un éclat vert aveugla un instant le garçon puis il vit un médaillon de même couleur descendre lentement dans les airs pour atterrir en douceur dans sa paume. Il ressemblait fortement à celui que lui avait confié Rauru, sauf qu'à la place de son aura se trouvait celle de Saria. Espérant s'en imprégner, il referma ses doigts dessus. La jeune Kokiri, désormais sage, le gratifia alors d'un grand sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Puis, tout autour de lui devint progressivement flou, le Sanctuaire disparaissant dans une lueur blanchâtre. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les lèvres de Saria bouger. Pourtant, seuls les quelques mots de Navi parvinrent à ses oreilles :

« - Saria sera toujours... ton amie... »

/\

« - Bande d'incapables ! »

Le choc de ses poings s'abattant sur la grande table de bois suffit à briser cette dernière en deux. Les couverts posés dessus atterrirent alors sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, se brisant en mille morceaux. Les quatre flammes de couleurs différentes ramenées à la vie pour rendre leur compte à leur seigneur se serrèrent d'avantage entres elles, visiblement effrayées par la colère de celui-ci. Derrière elles, la totalité des Stalfos présents dans le temple de la Forêt avait finit consumé par la magie noire et du petit tas de cendre s'échappaient encore des gémissements de douleur.

« - Comment avez-vous put le laisser passer aussi facilement ?!

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser maître, _commença Meg_ , il semblerait que vous même avez échoué. Si vous n'avez pas réussi à le vaincre, comment étions-nous censé y parvenir ? »

Ganondorf lui jeta un regard noir qui fit trembler derrière elle ses trois sœurs.

« - Mon spectre n'était qu'un échec, bien plus faible que vous quatre réunis. Pourtant, il est parvenu à infliger bien plus de dégât que vous. Même ces bons à rien de Stalfos ont presque eut raison de sa peau. Si seulement cette maudite fée n'avait pas était là ! »

Lâchant un cri de rage, il laissa déferler son pouvoir dans son poing gauche avant de l'abattre sur les restes de la table qui termina en pièces. Deux silhouettes apparurent alors dans la pénombre derrière lui.

« - Allons, _fit la première_ , ne te met pas dans un état pareil.

\- Au lieu de t'acharner contre cette table, _continua la seconde_ , tu ferais mieux de songer à un nouveau plan.

\- Evite l'échec cette fois-ci.

\- Car ce jeune homme deviendra de plus en plus fort.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous, _rugit Ganondorf en se retournant_ , je sais très bien ce que je dois faire !

\- Fort bien, _reprit l'une_ , nous comptons donc sur toi.

\- Pendant ce temps, _fit l'autre_ , nous continuerons de traquer la Princesse de la Destinée.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

Et, dans un excès de rage, il fit disparaître les quatre flammes qui laissèrent derrière elle un cri de douleur aiguë si spécifique aux spectres.

« - Je ne laisserai personne se dresser en travers de ma route, compris ? »

 _A suivre..._

 **Et voici le tout premier temple ainsi que ses retrouvailles avec l'adorable Saria. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, les temples ne feront pas tous la même taille (pense au temple de l'Eau) et plus ça va aller, plus il y aura de libertés prises (pense au temple de l'Esprit).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut =) Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre Héros préféré en pleine action ?**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici enfin le quatorzième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Petite pause dans la quête principale du héros avec l'arrivé d'un personnage que certains connaîtront peut-être ) Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse donc découvrir.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre XIV**

 **A la rescousse d'un vieil ami**

Lorsque ses pieds retombèrent sur le sol couvert d'herbe fraîche, les vifs rayons du soleil matinal l'aveuglèrent sur le coup. Fermant les yeux, il huma un instant l'air. L'odeur florale de la nature si propre au village Kokiri empli alors ses poumons, lui donnant du baume au cœur. Le chant des oiseaux avait repris et la forêt en entier semblait revenir à la vie. Les petites lucioles dorées flottants dans le vent étaient de retour, redonnant cet aspect mystérieux à ce lieu caché au regard de tous. Link se sentait serein, les images de la nuit passée dans le temple recouvertes par celles de son enfance. Navi, assise sur son épaule, sifflotait gaiement une petite mélodie connue de tous les habitants du village. Les notes de musique s'élevèrent dans les airs, prenant en ce lieu un aspect mélancolique.

Link rouvrit les yeux, son sourire se ternit aussitôt. La vision du corps inerte du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, le père de tous les Kokiris, réveilla en lui un sentiment douloureux. Avec le temps, ses couleurs si vivaces autrefois étaient à présent assombri par la mort. Ses branches s'étaient asséchées, son corps s'était raidi. Les yeux clos, on aurait pourtant pu croire qu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil… Un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait jamais. Faisant un pas dans sa direction, Link se remémora les après-midis passés auprès de lui, assis dans l'herbe, à écouter les légendes qu'il aimait conter de sa voix rauque et mélodieuse. Il se souvint également de ce fameux jour où sa destinée s'était éveillée. Ce jour-là, il avait fait la connaissance de Navi, avait tenté de sauver le Vénérable avant de le voir au final mourir devant ses yeux. Même à présent, il revoyait parfois la scène en rêve, les mots du grand arbre résonnant en lui comme ils avaient résonné à ses oreilles ce jour-là.

« - Même si tes vaillants efforts ont eu raison de ce maléfice, mon destin est scellé depuis le début... Hélas, je ne peux m'y soustraire : le moment fatal est proche... Mais ne te lamente pas sur mon sort... Je t'ai transmis mon savoir... Tu connais la vérité maintenant... Mon rôle s'achève ici... Tu es le dernier espoir d'Hyrule ! »

Navi cessa de chantonner pour laisser échapper un léger soupir. Le vent changea de direction, faisant danser les mèches blondes sur son visage. Son regard saphir toujours posé sur le Vénérable, Link les repoussa d'un geste distrait. Il s'avança encore, désirant pour une raison inconnue s'approcher d'avantage de cet être qui l'avait élevé. Cependant, il se stoppa soudainement alors que sa botte allait s'abattre sur une petite pousse sortant du sol. Intrigué, il s'éloigna de quelque pas en arrière pour mieux l'observer. Au même moment, de légères vibrations se firent ressentir dans le sol et à la place de la petite pousse, sortit de terre un arbuste à peine plus grand que lui au sourire étrangement bien veillant. De surprise, Link faillit s'étaler sur le sol mais parvint heureusement à se rattraper et tomba donc à genoux. Navi, quant à elle, porta ses mains à sa bouche afin d'atténuer un petit cri d'étonnement. Un rire enjoué s'échappa du nouvel être alors que le Héros se redressa lentement, gardant un œil intrigué sur l'inconnu.

« - Bonzour tout le monde ! _commença joyeusement ce dernier, un léger cheveu sur la langue_. Ze suis le Bourzeon de l'Arbre Mozo ! »

Entendant ces mots, Link se détendit aussitôt, comprenant qu'il ne craignait rien. Toujours un sourire bien veillant peint sur les lèvres, le bourgeon reprit :

« - Comme tu as brizé la malédiction du Temple de la Forêt, ze peux croître et fleurir ! Merzi beaucoup ! »

Étrangement, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, tout comme Navi d'ailleurs. Il s'avança donc un peu plus et salua à son tour le nouveau venu.

« - Tu as vu tes zanciens zamis ? Ze ne pense pas qu'ils te reconnaissent avec ta grande taille… »

Cette remarque, bien qu'elle fût vraie, blessa pourtant le garçon. Il se souvint alors de l'accueil de ses anciens compagnons, de leur comportement à son égard. Certains d'entre eux croyaient qu'il avait pris la fuite et que tout était de sa faute. D'autres continuaient d'attendre son retour… Alors que lui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Oui, plus jamais il ne pourrait faire la course dans le village avec ses amis Kokiri ou passer des après-midi tous ensemble à se raconter des histoires. Tout ceci était terminé pour lui. Le destin, parfois, était véritablement cruel.

« - C'est parze que les Kokiris ne grandissent zamais ! _reprit le bourgeon d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante, comme s'il venait de lire dans le cœur du jeune homme._ Même après sept ans, ils restent des zenfants.

\- Et moi je continuerai de grandir, _soupira-t-il en détournant un instant son regard._

\- Comme tu as dézà dû le deviner, tu n'es pas vraiment un Kokiri. Tu es zen faite un Hylien ! »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet voulu puisqu'elle permit au bourgeon d'attirer de nouveau l'attention du Héros une fois de plus. Retrouvant donc son sourire, le descendant du Vénérable se tortilla alors sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait sauter de joie.

« - Ze suis si content de te révéler ce secret ! Ecoute-moi bien, ze vais te raconter. »

Levant les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu si perçant, le bourgeon entama donc son récit, et étrangement cette scène rappela à Link les histoires que lui contait autrefois le Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

« - Il y a très longtemps, il y eut une guerre terrible, avant même que le roi d'Hyrule n'unifie ce pays. »

Des images du royaume conquis par les flammes s'insufflèrent dans l'esprit du garçon. Il vit des armés se jeter les unes sur les autres, le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant résonnant dans son esprit. Au milieu de tout ce vacarme, des pleurs se faisaient entendre ainsi que des cris de douleur et de détresse.

« - Un zour, pour échapper à ce conflit, une Maman Hylienne et son Petite Bébé entrèrent dans cette forêt interdite. Cette pauvre maman était gravement blessée. Son seul espoir était de confier son bébé à l'Arbre Mozo, l'esprit gardien de la forêt. »

La silhouette d'une femme se dessina derrière ses paupières closes. Son visage, inondé de larme et pourtant souriant s'imprégna en lui. Ses iris, brillants de cette même lueur céruléenne que lui, semblaient le contempler d'une manière qui était si étrangère à Link, comme si elle veillait sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Ce regard était si chaleureux, si familier, tout comme cette douce voix qui s'adressait à lui sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre un seul mot.

« - L'Arbre Mozo pouvait dézà sentir le pouvoir de cet enfant dont la destinée allait affecter le monde entier, _continua le bourgeon, tirant Link de ses rêveries_. Ainsi fut-il adopté… »

Croisant le regard du jeune homme, le descendant du Vénérable eut un sourire si familier au garçon qui rappela instinctivement celui de ce dernier. C'était un sourire doux, chaleureux, réconfortant, un sourire que seul le père des Kokiris était capable d'afficher. A cet instant précis, le Héros comprit alors que, bien plus qu'une simple pousse, le Bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo était en réalité sa réincarnation. Ainsi, l'arbre qui veillait autrefois sur la forêt Kokiri n'était pas mort ce jour-là. Ainsi donc il était encore en vie.

« - Après la mort de sa pauvre maman, il fut élevé comme un Kokiri. Et désormais sa destinée doit s'accomplir ! »

Les flammes s'éteignirent dans l'esprit du garçon, la forêt reprit vie autour de lui. Un couple d'oiseaux chantonnant passa juste au-dessus de lui. Pourtant, il gardait ses yeux rivés sur le bourgeon, les yeux étincelants de curiosité. Il était intrigué par toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, depuis longtemps déjà il savait qu'il n'était pas un Kokiri et, durant son voyage, beaucoup de personnes lui avaient confirmait qu'il était bel et bien un Hylien. Son apparence en était la preuve : une grande taille et des oreilles pointues afin, disait-on, de mieux entendre les messages divins. Mais jamais encore on ne lui avait parlé de ses origines.

« - Depuis touzours ze savais que tu devrais quitter la forêt. Tu connais déjà ta propre destinée, et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

\- Je dois sauver Hyrule, _répondit simplement Link, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence_. »

Fier de cette bonne réponse, le bourgeon sautilla de nouveau avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. D'une voix plus grave qu'auparavant, il ajouta :

« - Va, Link ! Dissipe la malédiction zetée sur les temples et rétablis paix et amour sur Hyrule ! »

Et, disant cela, il se mut de gauche à droite afin de faire danser ses deux petites branches dans les airs. Devant cette vision symbolisant parfaitement la joie, le sourire de Link s'élargit d'avantage. A présent, ses anciens compagnons étaient entre de bonnes mains. Acquiesçant, le garçon tourna ensuite les talons et commença à s'éloigner en courant. Arrivé en haut de la pente, il se retourna un instant pour poser son regard une dernière fois sur le bourgeon. Ce dernier, éclat de vie camouflant l'inertie du Vénérable, se tenait bien droit et lui fit signe avec l'une de ses branches. Navi, qui était restée muette depuis le début du récit, se redressa sur l'épaule de son ami et, mettant ses mains en porte-voix, s'écria :

« - Prenez soin de vous !

\- Promis ! _lui répondit-il_. Et toi, adorable Navi, ze compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui.

\- Comptez sur moi ! »

Et elle s'élança en avant, suivit de près par Link qui emprunta le chemin menant au village Kokiri. Ce dernier avait retrouvé sa quiétude d'antan. Les Baba et les Pestes Mojo avaient disparu pour laisser place au calme le plus reposant. Les habitants du village, la veille tous enfermés dans leur demeure afin de fuir le danger, couraient à présent dans tous les sens. Leurs rires redonnaient de la joie à toute la forêt. Lorsqu'il passa devant le magasin, l'une des jumelles assise en hauteur comme à son habitude le salua avec le plus pure des sourires. Sa sœur, qui arriva en sautant de pierre en pierre, lui offrit quant à elle un ravissant petit bouquet de fleurs. « Adorable » murmura Navi camouflée sous son chapeau pour ne pas être démasquée. Approuvant cette remarque, Link souleva la petite fille de terre et l'aida à rejoindre sa jumelle.

« - Tu es trop fort, grand frère ! _lâcha-t-elle en riant_ »

Il leur adressa à son tour un sourire avant de reprendre sa route. Au loin, il aperçut Fado et les frères Je-Sais-Tout lui faire de grands signes afin de lui dire au revoir.

« - J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt ! _cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces_ »

Il voulut lui répondre mais il suspendu cette action soudainement, se demandant s'il était en droit de faire cette promesse étant donné qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir un jour. Il se contenta donc de lui rendre sa salutation en levant une main en l'air, un faux sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« - Nous reviendrons, _chuchota Navi à son oreille_ , je te le promets Link. »

Mais déjà, le garçon s'éloigna pour emprunter le trou menant au petit pont en bois qui servait de frontière entre la forêt Kokiri et l'extérieur. Ses bottes claquèrent sur les planches vieillies et recouvertes par endroit de végétation. Ici, la lueur du soleil peinait à traverser les feuillages denses des arbres, rendant l'endroit assez obscur. Se stoppant un instant, Link ferma les yeux et huma le parfum des bois. Une odeur de mousse flottait dans l'air. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Portant son Ocarina à ses lèvres, le garçon commença alors à jouer les premières notes d'une mélodie pas si étrangère à ces lieux : le chant de Saria. A l'entente de celle-ci, la végétation semblait reprendre vie et vouloir danser au rythme de la partition. Navi elle-même, riant, se mit à tournoyer autour de son ami en chantonnant à son tour l'air si connu. Tout ceci aurait pu durer encore longtemps, cependant…

« - Liiiiiiiiiiiink ! »

Entendant ce cri, le concerné eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une vive lueur assombrit se jeta sur lui et se cogna contre son front. Légèrement sonné par le choc, l'être féerique à l'éclat mêlant pourpre et carmin perdit l'équilibre et finit sa course dans la paume du Héros qui eut juste le temps de le rattraper.

« - Tael ? _fit ce dernier en rangeant son instrument, la surprise s'alliant à l'inquiétude dans sa voix_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- C'est… C'est affreux ! _répondit son interlocuteur en se redressant avec peine, sa main caressant la bosse sur son crâne_. Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui…

\- Ils ont attaqué Skull Kid et ont blessé ma grande sœur !

\- Qui ça ''ils'' ?

\- Deux tas d'os effrayants armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Des Stalfos, _soupira le jeune homme._

\- Link, _intervint Navi_ , je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe ni qui est cet… étrange personnage, mais nous devons absolument lui venir en aide.

\- Etrange personnage ? _répéta Tael_

\- Bien entendu, _reprit Link sans faire attention à ce détail_ **.** Tael, je compte sur toi pour nous montrer le chemin.

\- Compris ! Suivez-moi ! »

Et, disant cela, la fée masculine prit son envol avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité des Bois Perdus, suivit de prêt par Navi, avec sa lueur si lumineuse, et Link qui sauta par-dessus le pont pour emboîter le pas à ses deux compagnons.

« - Taya… »

La peur se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Recroquevillé en boule dans un coin de la petite cage, il serrait contre lui une boule de lumière jaune qui restée inerte. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage noir. Les rires caverneux des deux créatures ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête, le pétrifiant sur place.

« - Taya, _répéta-t-il_ , qu'allons-nous devenir ? »

La petite fée reposant entre ses mains émis un faible son de clochette. Le coup que lui avait infligé l'ennemi l'avait atteint de pleins fouets et, depuis, elle avait perdu connaissance. Dans les cages voisines, il pouvait entendre les lamentations de ses confrères qui, tout comme lui, avaient été fait prisonniers pour servir de cobaye au soit disant nouveau seigneur de ces terres. Tout le monde savait pourtant que les Bois Perdus étaient l'habitat des Skull Kid et que leur musique, à présent éteinte, donnait vie aux lieux. C'est pourquoi, lorsque des notes de cette mélodie leur étant si familière étaient parvenues à ses oreilles, il avait décidait d'envoyer Tael en éclaireur. Avec sa sombre lueur, ce dernier pouvait facilement se confondre dans l'obscurité, à l'inverse de la grande majorité des fées. Il fallait à présent attendre…. Attendre et espérer.

« - Tael, je t'en prie fait vite. »

C'est alors qu'au même moment, le son de lames s'entrechoquant se fit entendre. Il y avait du remue-ménage juste quelques mètres devant sa cage. Dans l'obscurité, il était difficile d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, bien qu'on pouvait distinguer une silhouette faire face à deux autres, beaucoup plus squelettiques que la première.

« - Se pourrait-il que…

\- Skull Kid ! _le coupa une voix sur sa droite qui le fit sursauter_ »

C'était celle de Tael. Cependant, à ses côtés, une vive lueur bleue l'aveugla et l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

« - Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, _fit une seconde voix que Skull Kid ne reconnut pas._ »

Le verrou de la cage céda et la porte s'ouvrit. Imité par ses confrères, il sortit donc et suivit les instructions de la fée bleue qui les fit fuir dans une direction les uns à la suite des autres. Taya reposant toujours entre ses doigts, Skull Kid s'éloigna donc des cages quand soudain une main se referma sur son haillon orange pour le soulever de terre.

« - Lâche-moi ! _hurla-t-il en se débattant_

\- Link, _cria la fée en rattrapant de justesse Taya qui était tombée de ses mains_ , il y en a un cinquième par ici. Toi là-bas, _fit-elle ensuite_ , aide-moi à porter ta sœur. »

Acquiesçant, Tael s'exécuta aussitôt tandis que le Stalfos tenant Skull Kid lâcha un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une lame s'abattit sur la main qui le tenait prisonnier. Le squelette, animé par la rage, se jeta alors sur le nouveau venu en poussant un cri à vous glacer le sang. Cependant, il termina en beau tas de poussière après s'être fait décapiter par une épée dont la lame scintilla dans l'obscurité. Haletant, son propriétaire la rangea dans son fourreau avant de tourner la tête lentement vers Skull Kid, un grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

« - Visiblement, Tael s'est toujours aussi bien compter.

\- L-Link ? _hésita son interlocuteur_ »

Faisant un pas dans sa direction, Skull Kid plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer son sauveur. En règle générale, ceux de son espèce fuyaient les adultes car ils les craignaient. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, le jeune homme se tenant devant lui ne l'effrayait en rien. Au contraire même. Ses deux pupilles malicieux d'une délicieuse couleur bleue croisèrent les siennes, brillant comme deux flambeaux orangés sur son visage noir.

« - Qui a-t-il ? _demanda le guerrier_. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Bien sûr que qu'il le reconnaissait. Il portait toujours ce bonnet et cette tunique verte qui lui étaient propres. Ses cheveux blonds avaient, certes, poussé depuis la dernière fois mais ils avaient toujours cette manière sauvage de se tenir avec les quelques mèches encadrant son regard si perçant.

« - Tu sais que je vais finir par me vexer si tu continues de me fixer comme ça ? _rit-il_

\- Link ! _s'écria alors Skull Kid en courant dans sa direction_. »

Posant un genou au sol, le jeune homme ouvrit alors en grand les bras dans lesquels vint se blottir son vieil ami. Il était si grand, ses bras si musclés, sa silhouette si mûre. Le timbre de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus grave mais gardait ce même ton si familier à ses oreilles.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, _poursuivit-il._

\- Et, visiblement, j'arrive au bon moment.

\- Ces sales bêtes sont un jour arrivées dans les bois et nous ont tous pourchassés pour nous enfermer.

\- Ils devaient probablement venir du temple de la Forêt. Ne t'inquiète pas, à présent vous ne craignez plus rien.

\- Link, _appela la petite fée bleue en se dirigeant vers eux en compagnie de Tael et de Taya toujours évanouie_ , tous les autres Skull Kid sont retournés sains et saufs dans les bois.

\- Merci bien Navi.

\- Navi ? _répéta Skull Kid_. Alors c'est donc toi la fameuse Navi que cherchait Link partout ?

\- Je présume que vous êtes ceux qui avaient pris soin de cet idiot pendant mon absence. Pour cela, acceptez donc mes remerciements, mais également mes excuses.

\- Hé ! _se vexa le Héros en attrapant sa camarade par le bas de sa robe._ Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis un fardeau ?

\- Disons plutôt que la vie avec toi n'est pas de tout repos. »

A cette remarque, Skull Kid se mit à rire alors qu'une moue se dessina sur le visage de Link. Mais elle s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'un son de clochette se fit entendre.

« - Elle se réveille ! _s'écria Tael penché au-dessus du corps de sa sœur_ »

S'étirant doucement, Taya laissa entendre un petit grognement. Visiblement, sa blessure était superficielle. Lorsqu'elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, elle posa son regard automatiquement sur son petit frère pour lui offrir un sourire.

« - Merci Tael… de t'être occupé de moi.

\- C'est grâce à Navi si tu as pu échapper à une nouvelle chute.

\- Navi ? _répéta intriguée la fée jaune_ »

Son attention se fixa alors sur la concernée qu'elle dévisagea un instant, puis sur la personne qui la tenait toujours. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

« - Link ! _s'écria-t-elle ensuite en se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer, ou du moins juste sa joue_. J'en étais sûre ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix !

\- Ravis de te revoir Taya, _rit ce dernier_.

\- Comme tu as grandi ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu es un beau jeune homme maintenant. Regarde-moi ces muscles !

\- Navi m'oblige à m'entraîner tous les jours.

\- Pauvre chou, _ironisa cette dernière._

\- Et elle a bien raison, _approuva Taya_. Ce n'est pas en roupillant toute la journée que l'on peut sauver le monde.

\- Laissez-le donc tranquille les filles, _fit Tael en venant s'asseoir sur la tête de Link_ , même les plus grands héros ont besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Non ! _lâchèrent en cœur les deux demoiselles, ce qui fit rire la petite assemblée._ »

Puis ils discutèrent encore un peu sur le chemin menant au petit pont en bois. Alors qu'ils marchaient, la musique si familière des Bois Perdus reprit peu à peu sa place. S'armant de son ocarina, Link entama ainsi pour la seconde fois de la journée le chant de Saria, accompagné par Skull Kid à la flûte. Les souvenirs de son séjour à Termina lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Après avoir quitté Hyrule, Navi avait était emporté par un puissant typhon et Link avait dut se mettre en route pour la retrouver. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce nouveau royaume assiégé par des forces maléfiques réincarnées en une unique personne : Majora. Skull Kid avait été manipulé par ce dernier, qui avait pris la forme d'un masque, et s'en été pris au garçon. Link s'était alors retrouvé transformé en Peste Mojo et en compagnie de Taya qui avait été séparée de son frère et de son compagnon Skull Kid. Après maintes péripéties durant lesquelles notre héros avait dû empêcher la Lune de s'abattre sur le royaume en moins de trois jours, Link s'était ensuite remis en route pour retrouver son amie, promettant à Skull Kid et à ses deux amis fées qu'ils se reverraient un jour.

« - Comment vont les habitants de Termina depuis la dernière fois ? _demanda Link au bout d'un moment_

\- Mademoiselle Anju attend son deuxième enfant, une petite fille cette fois-ci. Monsieur Kafei était tellement heureux, tu aurais dû le voir. Les petits de Lulu quant à eux ont grandi et forment à présent une chorale qui accompagne les Indigo-Go's. La princesse Mojo s'est trouvée un nouveau prétendant dont, parait-il, elle est follement amoureuse. Le fils de l'ancêtre Goron quant à lui a… »

Heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de tous ces camarades, Link ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que les images du Carnaval remontaient dans son esprit. Ils les revoyaient tous un par un lui souhaiter bon courage afin de retrouver son amie disparue. A cette époque, il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon à peine âgée de dix ans. A présent, il en avait dix-sept et c'était Hyrule qui avait besoin de son aide.

« - Nous y voilà, _lâcha joyeusement Skull Kid en descendant l'échelle menant au vaste espace sous le petit pont de bois._ »

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

« - Tu reviendras nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il, la tristesse d'une nouvelle séparation se faisant ressentir dans sa voix_

\- C'est promis, _répondit Link avec un petit sourire._

\- Y a plutôt intérêt mon grand, _ajouta Taya en lui pinçant le nez_ , sinon tu entendras parler du pays.

\- Prends soin de toi, _fit Tael en lui enlaçant la joue._

\- Prenez soin de vous aussi les amis.

\- Navi, _continua Taya_ , ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi.

\- Garde un œil sur cet idiot avant qu'il déclenche… une nouvelle guerre. »

Suite à cette remarque, Link leva les yeux au ciel et Skull Kid rit.

« - A très bientôt, _murmura alors le Héros du Temps avant de voir ses trois amis disparaître dans les Bois Perdus._ »

Il garda un instant son regard fixé dans la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée. Navi, assise sur son épaule, faisait balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière. En contre bas, le petit pont en bois se faisait quant à lui bercer par le vent. Link se souvenait encore du visage triste qu'avait affiché Saria le jour de son départ, et de ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé en lui offrant l'ocarina des fées, son instrument le plus précieux.

« - J'ai toujours sût qu'un jour… Tu quitterais la forêt, Link… Car tu es différent de nous. Ce n'est pas grave… Nous serons amis pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, pour toujours, et ce malgré le destin qui avait décidé qu'ils emprunteraient des chemins complètement différents. A l'évidence, le destin ne voulait guère se montrer clément avec lui, faisant serpenter son avenir dans toutes les directions afin de croiser la route de diverses personnes sans jamais les suivre. C'était par exemple le cas de Skull Kid, de ses amis Kokiri, mais aussi de la princesse Zelda. Son visage enfantin restait gravé dans sa mémoire, ses yeux si magnifiquement bleus ne cessaient de tourmenter ses rêves et sa voix, ah sa voix… Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre.

« - Quel est ton nom ? … Link… C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression… de te connaître. »

Soudain, une envie folle de la revoir s'empara de lui, bien plus forte que d'ordinaire.

« - Il faut qu'on la retrouve Navi.

\- Qui donc ? _demanda sa camarade qui n'avait pas suivi ses pensées, pourtant elle parvint à comprendre rapidemen_ t. Tu veux parler de Zelda, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant les yeux pétillants de son partenaire à l'entente de ce nom, elle soupira.

« - Après toutes ces années, tes sentiments sont toujours là, pas vrai ? De toute manière, à l'évidence, tu ne peux pas lutter contre donc… autant faire avec. Le destin fait tout pour vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, mais il fait également tout pour vous éloigner. Et, si tu veux mon avis, il en est ainsi depuis bon nombre d'années. La réincarnation…

\- Si je devais me réincarner, je souhaiterais que tu sois encore ma partenaire Navi.

\- Arrête, _rit-elle_ , tu vas me faire rougir… mais… moi aussi… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase.

« - Allez Héros du Temps, _reprit-elle_ , ce n'est pas en restant planté là qu'on va la sauver ta dulcinée.

\- Que proposez-vous chef ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions retourner au temple du Temps afin d'y retrouver, je l'espère, cet étrange personnage… Sheik si je me souviens bien.

\- Tu crois ?

\- A vous de voir, très cher, car après tout cerner les femmes est l'un de vos jeux favoris, non ?

\- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? _fit Link en riant légèrement_

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis ton assistante. L'observation, c'est ma spécialité.

\- T'es pas croyable toi ! »

Et, sur ces mots, Link actionna son grappin afin de rejoindre le petit pont en bois. Il emprunta ensuite l'ouverture permettant de quitter les bois. Là, Epona les attendait, broutant tranquillement de l'herbe dans un coin. A l'approche de son maître, elle leva aussitôt la tête et poussa un hennissement de joie en le voyant sain et sauf. Le garçon lui caressa un instant le museau, puis lui offrit une bonne carotte juteuse avant de monter sur son dos.

« - Allez ma belle, direction le château ! »

Et, en cette belle matinée, la jument partie au triple galop, soulevant derrière elle un épais nuage de poussière.

 _A suivre..._

 **Et voilà trois personnages issus de MM qui commencent gentiment à dévoiler ce que Link a bien put faire ces sept dernières années.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut =) Avez-vous apprécié l'intervention de Skull Kid ? Désirez-vous en apprendre d'avantage sur notre héros préféré ? Souhaitez-vous le voir affronter Ganondorf ? Pour cela, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ;)**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Pour ce nouveau chapitre, réparez-vous pour un paysage beaucoup moins vert et un climat beaucoup plus ardent ;)**

 **Un grand merci à toi Kyara17 pour ton commentaire, il ma fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre XV**

 **Danger au Mont du Péril**

L'atmosphère était oppressante, emplie de particules démoniaques prenant le dessus sur celles de lumière qui berçaient autrefois Hyrule. L'air était froid, voire même glacial, et il était difficile de respirer en ce lieu. La vision de la grande place du bourg, autrefois si animée et à présent peuplée d'effrois, restes de ceux n'ayant put fuir, comprima le cœur du jeune héros dans sa poitrine. Alors, sans même prendre la peine de jouer le Chant du Soleil pour pétrifier ses ennemis qui laissaient entendre leurs cris d'outre-tombe, Link se hâta de rejoindre les escaliers menant au Temple du Temps. De là, on pouvait apercevoir les sombres nuages qui recouvraient les terres d'Hyrule, ainsi que l'épais brouillard rougeâtre qui tournoyait sans cesse autour du Mont du Péril et qui semblait préoccuper Navi. Le jeune héros, quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour les immenses tours en granites noires qui se tenaient aujourd'hui là où jadis se trouvait le château d'Hyrule et ses magnifiques murs en marbre blanc. Il s'agissait de la tour de Ganon, le repaire du vil serviteur des ténèbres, là où il devrait se rendre une fois tous les sages éveillés pour achever sa quête.

Interpellé par Navi, Link détacha enfin son regard de ce paysage désolant pour se concentrer sur la silhouette si rassurante et familière du Temple du Temps. Même après sept ans, le bâtiment n'avait pas changé d'un trait. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'hylien se décida donc à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Lorsque ses bottes foulèrent le tapis rouge brodé d'or, l'aura bienveillante du lieu vint aussitôt l'accueillir, lui faisant un instant oublier les images des effrois avançant lentement dans sa direction avec pour but de le dévorer. S'avançant sur la dalle en pierre, il ferma un instant les yeux lorsque les notes d'une mélodie lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il huma l'air où un parfum lui étant familier flottait librement, mélange de fleur et de cendre. La mélodie quant à elle, jouée à la lyre, généra des flashes dans sa mémoire avant d'imposer le visage souriant de la princesse Zelda enfant dans son esprit. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Navi, assise sur son épaule, lui jeta un regard intrigué mais il ne lui prêta pas attention. Suivant l'air musical, il se dirigea ainsi d'un pas lent et silencieux jusque dans la petite chambre où reposait autrefois l'épée légendaire. Là, il découvrit une fine silhouette assise légèrement de dos sur les marches en marbre gris menant au piédestal. L'instrument doré à corde scintillait doucement sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer par les hautes fenêtres de la salle. Le musicien quant à lui arborait un visage serein, les yeux clos et les bandages camouflant ses traits retombant distraitement sur ses lèvres. Link fut irrévocablement subjugué par ces dernières, ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de ces courbes si parfaites. Il aurait pu contempler ce magnifique visage encore plus longtemps, profitant de chaque seconde pour encrer chaque ligne de ce portrait dans son esprit, cependant…

« - Sheik ? _murmura Navi »_

Aussitôt ce dernier se redressa et, s'emparant d'une dague camouflée dans ses habits, toisa les nouveaux venus de ses iris rubis si perçants. Lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme, son corps se détendit immédiatement, mais il garda tout de même l'arme qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« - Te voilà enfin, élu des déesses, _lâcha-t-il ensuite en remettant en place les bandages sur son nez._

\- Navré, _commença Link_ , je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je…

\- Tes yeux te trahissent, héros, _répondit simplement le Sheikah en rangeant enfin la dague_. »

Soupirant, il gravit ensuite les dernières marches menant au piédestal pour se tenir devant ce dernier, les bras croisés sur son torse. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus solennelle :

« - Tu as détruit l'odieux fantôme de ce temple et éveillé le Sage... Mais d'autres Sages ont encore besoin de ton aide. Pour les éveiller, tu devras devenir encore plus puissant... Va par les montagnes, sous les flots, et deviens…

\- Voyageur du Temps, _compléta Link en laissant échapper un léger soupir_. Cette dernière partie ne me concerne plus. J'ai tourné le dos au destin qu'avaient forgé les déesses pour moi en refusant de retirer cette épée il y a sept ans. Je ne peux retourner dans le passé. »

Silencieux, Sheik le fixa un instant, plongeant son regard ardent dans l'océan indomptable du jeune homme. Link ne chercha pas à fuir ce contacte, savourant au contraire cette attention.

« - Tu détiens l'Épée de Légende, _reprit alors le Sheikah_ , ce qui fait bel et bien de toi l'Élu des déesses. Tu as certes transgressé les règles qu'elles t'avaient dictées, il semblerait qu'elles ne t'en aient pourtant pas tenu rigueur puisque tu te tiens aujourd'hui devant moi, deux des six médaillons en ta possession. Fais-moi confiance, tu es le seul et unique Héros du Temps. Qu'importent tes choix passés, ceux sont tes actes d'aujourd'hui qui écriront l'avenir de ce monde. »

Disant cela, Sheik ne put s'empêcher de descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Link sans même prêter attention à ce mouvement. Le guerrier quant à lui ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette silhouette qui parvenait, même à présent, à lui redonner confiance en soi.

« - Un jour viendra où tu voudras revenir ici au plus vite...

\- Pour quelle raison ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'hylien_

\- A toi de voir, _sourit légèrement son interlocuteur derrière ses bandages avant de reprendre son sérieux._ Ecoutes-moi et ton esprit volera, défiant le temps et l'espace... Entends et apprends car voici… le Prélude de la Lumière... »

Le mystérieux homme masqué s'empara alors de sa lyre tandis que Link sortit l'Ocarina du Temps de sa sacoche. Il prêta ensuite attention aux notes que formaient les doigts bandés du troubadour sur les cordes, puis les répéta une à une en soufflant dans son propre instrument. La mélodie se forma lorsqu'ils reprirent tous deux en cœur l'enchaînement. Un halo doré les enveloppa, stoppant le déroulement du temps autour d'eux. Comme cette fois là dans le Bosquet Sacré, Link se sentit étrangement bien, comme s'il venait de trouver sa véritable place. Et malheureusement, encore une fois, ce moment si délectable prit fin bien trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme qui aurait souhaité rester là un peu plus longtemps car, comme il le savait, la fin de la mélodie signifiait automatiquement le départ du Sheikah et de ses prunelles si envoûtantes.

« - Aussi longtemps que tu garderas l'Ocarina et l'Épée de Légende, _commença ce dernier en rangeant sa lyre, alors que les dernières notes de musiques résonnaient encore dans le temple_ , je… »

Il se stoppa un instant, laissant échapper un soupir, puis reprit :

« - Le temps sera avec toi. »

Ce fut au tour du guerrier de soupirer à l'entente de cette réponse qui à la fois ne lui convenait pas et sonnait également leur séparation. Il aurait pourtant souhaité parler encore un peu plus longtemps avec lui, ou plutôt avec elle, et retirer ces bandages qui masqués ce visage si désiré à ses yeux.

« - Link, _l'appela Sheik d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que précédemment, et rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom un frisson parcouru le corps en entier du jeune homme_. A très bientôt… »

Et, usant d'une noix Mojo pour se soustraire à ses yeux, le mystérieux personnage disparu dans un flash de lumière aveuglant, laissant seul le jeune homme. Celui-ci resta un instant immobile à contempler l'Ocarina du Temps encore prisonnier de ses doigts. Navi, qui était restée silencieuse durant tout le long de la discussion, se redressa sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour s'étirer en longueur avant de s'élever dans les airs pour tournoyer distraitement autour de lui.

« - D'après toi, où devons-nous nous rendre à présent ? _demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle avait déjà sa petite idée en tête_

\- Va par les montagnes, _murmura Link, et la petite fée comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion aux mots du Sheikah._

\- Tu veux dire le Mont du Péril ?

\- Toi-même tu n'as cessé de me répéter depuis notre départ de la forêt que tu avais un mauvais pressentiment en observant cet épais nuage au sommet du volcan.

\- En même temps, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter en voyant une chose pareille, tu ne crois pas ? _Ironisa-t-elle_. Plus sérieusement, je me fais du souci pour les Gorons. Bien qu'ils soient robustes, ils sont tout de même…

\- Ne t'en fait pas Navi, il ne leur arrivera rien. »

Et sur cette promesse, Link quitta en courant le Temple du Temps, la petite fée le précédant de sa vive lueur bleue capable de percer les ténèbres. Leur prochaine destination : le village Goron.

/\

« - Link attention, en voilà une autre ! »

Pestant, le jeune homme stoppa sa monter pour se cacher derrière un gros rocher afin d'esquiver un énième Rocheroule. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez loin, le garçon put continuer son chemin jusqu'au village Goron, l'inquiétude commençant doucement à le gagner. En effet, en route il n'avait croisé aucun des habitants de la montagne, reconnaissable à leur peau orangée et à la carapace recouvrant leur dos qui leur permettait de se confondre parmi les rochers. Eux qui pourtant avaient autrefois l'habitude de l'accueillir si chaleureusement…

Lorsque Link pénétra enfin dans le village Goron par l'entrée du haut, la première chose qui le frappa fut le manque d'animation en ces lieux. Il n'y avait personne et l'endroit était étrangement silencieux. S'avançant vers le bord, le garçon scruta un instant les environs en réfléchissant. Il devait certainement y avoir une explication.

« - Navi, _fit-il alors_ , rends-toi au rez-de-chaussée et essaie de trouver Darunia.

\- Compris ! »

Et, quittant l'épaule de son compagnon, elle s'exécuta aussitôt. De son côté, Link continua d'inspecter les alentours. Hormis l'absence des Gorons, rien n'avait changé ici. Les peintures représentant le plus robuste des peuples ornaient toujours fièrement les murs. Les barrières disposées çà et là ne semblaient pas avoir été endommagé par une quelconque attaque, et les Choux-Péteurs continuaient de pousser tranquillement dans les recoins du village comme si de rien n'était. L'hylien laissa échapper un soupir.

« - Bon sang, où êtes-vous passés ? »

C'est alors qu'il perçut au loin un mouvement. Intrigué, il plissa les yeux d'avantage. Il s'agissait d'un petit rocher qui, à la manière d'un Rocheroule, arpentait le deuxième étage en roulant à toute allure. Le regard de Link s'illumina au moment même où il reconnut la silhouette d'un Goron. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus, le garçon se laissa donc tomber à l'étage inférieur, amortissant sa chute par une roulade, et se mit à appeler l'individu en faisant de grands signes. Seulement… Ne prêtant pas même attention à ses mots, la petite créature lui fonça dessus sans aucun scrupule et l'hylien dut faire un bond de côté pour ne pas se faire renverser.

« - Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _se demanda le jeune homme alors que son interlocuteur faisait déjà demi-tour pour se jeter à nouveau sur lui »_

Heureusement, Link n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver une fois de plus. Cependant, il perdit rapidement patience, étant donné le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de jouer.

« - Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, _soupira-t-il en esquivant encore tout en sortant son sac de bombe de sa sacoche. »_

Calculant rapidement le rapport reliant la vitesse et la distance parcourue par le Goron, ajouté au temps d'allumage d'une bombe, notre brave héros parvint à en faire exploser une à quelque millimètre de la créature qui, sous le choc, se stoppa aussitôt. En s'approchant, Link se rendit compte qu'il devait s'agir d'un enfant vue sa petite taille et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir agi si brusquement en le voyant trembloter sur place. Il voulut alors poser sa main sur le dos du Goron afin de l'apaiser, seulement au même moment une voix rauque et caverneuse si familière à son espèce s'échappa de ce dernier.

« - Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu es aux ordres de Ganondorf !

\- Quoi ? _s'étonna l'hylien_. Non, je…

\- Entends mon nom, _le coupa-t-il_ , et tremble car je suis... Link ! Héros des Gorons ! »

Il y eut un grand silence, qui fut ensuite rompu par le rire franc du guerrier. Interloqué par cette réaction, le Goron dénommé Link se redressa prudemment sur ses jambes, gardant ses grands yeux violets fixés sur l'inconnu. Il était un peu plus petit que ce drôle de bonhomme vêtu de vert qui ne s'assortissait nullement avec le décor plutôt terreux du village. Ce dernier s'apprêta d'ailleurs à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une vive lueur bleue se dirigea rapidement dans leur direction.

« - Link ! _cria-t-elle_

\- Lequel ? _demanda le héros avec un grand sourire_

\- Hé ? _firent en cœur la petite fée et le Goron_

\- Quoi ? _reprit ensuite le second._ Ton nom c'est aussi Link ? Mais alors, tu dois être le légendaire tueur de Dodongos, Link !

\- C'est bien moi, _confirma le concerné alors que des images du gros reptile lui revinrent en mémoire. »_

Il se rappelait encore de la chaleur étouffante de la caverne, de cette créature bien trop grande face à lui et de ses flammes dévastatrices. Profitant de ce souvenir qui refaisait surface, il tenta de repasser la grande majorité des visages de Goron qu'il connaissait. Pourtant, aucun ne semblait correspondre à celui qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il était beaucoup trop jeune.

« - Mais toi, _demanda-t-il alors_ , qui es-tu ?

\- Tu ne me connais pas, tu es parti avant que je ne vienne au monde. Mon pôpa c'est Darunia. Tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh oui, bien entendu qu'il se souvenait de lui. Après avoir vaincu Dodongo, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le chef des Goron qui lui avait confié l'une des trois Pierres Ancestrales. Link se rappelait encore de sa carrure si imposante comparée à lui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, et de sa manière si particulière de parler.

« - Petit, j't'aime bien ! Pourquoi qu'on deviendrait pas des frères de sang ?! »

Et il avait accepté sans même savoir ce que cela signifiait. Durant son long voyage, il en avait rencontré des Gorons plus forts les uns que les autres, notamment Darmani, un valeureux guerrier qu'il avait rencontré lors de son passage à Termina. Pourtant aucun à ses yeux n'arrivait à la taille de Darunia, un chef courageux prêt à tout pour protéger son peuple.

« - Frère, tu vas vite devenir une montagne de muscles si tu continues comme ça ! »

En repensant à ces mots, l'hylien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Ton papa est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, _lâcha-t-il ensuite en transmettant sa joie à son interlocuteur._

\- Tu sais, il m'a appelé Link en souvenir de ton courage. C'est un super nom ! Je l'aime trop ! »

Il se mit à sautiller sur place.

« - Link, tu es le Héros des Gorons, _continua-t-il_. Je suis très fier de te rencontrer ! Tu peux me signer un autographe ?

\- C'est que…

\- Oh… Pardon… C'est peut-être pas le moment de te demander ça...

\- Disons que la situation est délicate, _répondit Navi_. J'ai fouillé tous les étages, il n'y a personne hormis nous.

\- Où sont les autres habitants ? _demanda le guerrier_. Et ton père, où se trouve-t-il ? »

Le petit Goron perdit aussitôt sa joie et ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement de larmes.

« - Mon pôpa est parti dans le Temple du Feu. Il y a un dragon là-bas !

\- Un dragon ? _répétèrent en cœur Link et Navi_

\- Si personne ne va l'aider, il va se faire croquer ! »

Et il éclata en sanglots sous le regard impuissant de notre héros. Ce dernier se gratta alors l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant quoi faire dans un moment pareil. Pour pouvoir avancer, il avait besoin de plus d'informations, mais il ne pouvait pas tout simplement arracher les mots à ce pauvre enfant dont la famille entière était portée disparue.

« - Il a besoin d'être calmé, _murmura Navi à l'attention de son camarade_. »

Puis elle vint s'installer sur l'épaule de l'enfant afin d'apaiser ses pleurs en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Link soupira longuement en songeant à ce qu'aurait fait Saria dans un moment pareil. Elle qui était de nature si douce aurait certainement sût quoi faire. Maladroitement, il posa donc un genou à terre et attrapa l'une des mains du Goron pour la tenir entre les siennes.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Link, je suis venu ici pour tous vous sauver. Mais avant ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, d'accord ? »

L'observant de ses yeux inondés de larmes, l'enfant acquiesça lentement de la tête. L'hylien le gratifia alors d'un grand sourire, espérant pouvoir l'apaiser un peu plus de cette manière. En voyant Navi faire de même, il comprit qu'il agissait pour le moment de la bonne conduite.

« - Tu as parlé d'un dragon, _tenta-t-il_ , mais de quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

\- Il y a très longtemps de ça, _commença le fils de Darunia, sa voix enrouée par le chagrin_ , un gros dragon nommé Volcania vivait dans cette montagne.

\- Volcania, _murmura Link pour lui-même, le nom lui étant familier à l'oreille._

\- Ce dragon était très méchant ! Il mangeait les Gorons ! Mais avec un marteau gigantesque, le héros des Gorons... Vlan ! Paf ! Boum ! Il en a fait de la purée...

\- Un marteau gigantesque ?

\- Mais il ne s'agit que d'une légende, pas vrai ? _intervint Navi_. Tout le monde sait que les dragons ont déserté Hyrule depuis bien longtemps.

\- C'est peut-être une légende mais c'est vrai ! _s'écria le petit Goron._ J'le sais parce que mon pôpa à moi c'est un descendant de ce héros ! … Pôpa… »

Et il se remit à pleurer, pour le plus grand désespoir de Link qui jeta alors un regard noir en direction de sa camarade féerique. « Subtile ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'elle haussa les épaules.

« - E-Et les autres Gorons, _reprit Link_ , où sont-ils passés ?

\- Ils ont tous été emmenés dans le Temple du Feu, _sanglota l'enfant_. Pendant que pôpa était dehors, les soldats de Ganondorf sont arrivés et ils ont enlevé tout le monde ! Ils vont tous se faire manger par Volcania !

\- Encore Ganondorf, _soupira le héros_.

\- Pôpa dit que c'est Ganondorf qui a réveillé le dragon. Pour faire peur aux autres races, il va donner les Gorons en pâture à Volcania !

\- Je l'arrêterais avant ! »

Disant cela, le jeune homme se releva brusquement, les poings serrés le long de son corps, les sourcils froncés et la détermination prenant déjà possession de son regard. Les yeux suppliants, l'enfant prit alors les mains de son interlocuteur dans les siennes, bien plus grandes d'ailleurs, et exerça une légère pression dessus.

« - Aide-nous, Link ! En échange, prend la tunique qui se trouve dans la salle du trône. Elle te permettra de résister aux températures trop extrêmes et de te rendre sans problème à l'intérieur du volcan. Pôpa a dit que personne ne devait le suivre, mais moi je sais que tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider.

\- Compte sur moi petit Goron, _sourit l'hylien en lui tapotant la tête_ , je te ramènerais ton papa et tous les autres Gorons sains et saufs. »

Et, sur ces mots, il s'élança dans le vide pour atterrir en douceur au rez-de-chaussée, sous le regard émerveillé de son nouvel adorateur. Au même moment, les portes tout autour de lui s'ouvrirent les unes à la suite des autres.

« - Bonne chance ! _entendit-il ensuite au moment où ses pieds foulèrent le tapis d'apparat à l'entrée de la salle du trône »_

Cette dernière n'avait pas changé, des motifs peints à l'encre noire sur les murs en passant par les drapeaux accrochés au plafond présentant le symbole de la Triforce. Le crépitement des torches se faisait entendre, accentuant l'atmosphère intime de la pièce. Entre les deux tables en bois, Link trouva un grand coffre vieillit par le temps contenant, comme promis, une tunique d'un rouge sanguinaire. Retirant ses vêtements verts, il enfila ce cadeau dont la couleur lui rappela immédiatement celle des iris du Sheikah qu'il espérait rencontrer de nouveau à chaque instant.

« - Regarde, _l'interpela Navi en enfilant à son tour une petite robe vermillon_ , ils ont vraiment pensés à tout. »

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle vint positionner un bonnet sur la tête du garçon dont le rouge fit automatiquement ressortir le blond de ses cheveux.

« - Charmant, _lâcha-t-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire_ , mais je préfère tout de même le vert. »

Link laissa échapper un petit rire. Après avoir plié ses vêtements de tous les jours qu'il plaça en attendant dans le coffre à la place des autres, il se posta au milieu de la pièce et observa un instant les alentours. Son regard se porta naturellement sur la grosse statue sculptée dans la pierre représentant un Goron. Il se souvenait avoir vu Darunia danser devant celle-ci alors qu'il venait de lui jouer le chant de Saria, sa mélodie préférée. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose…

« - Qui y a-t-il ? _demanda intriguée Navi_

\- J'ai l'impression que… »

Ne terminant pas sa phrase, il s'avança vers la statue et posa ses mains dessus. Comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination, il entreprit alors de la tirer en avant. Et, sous les yeux ébahis de sa partenaire, la grande figurine révéla très vite un passage d'où s'échappait un léger nuage de fumée blanche.

« - Décidément, _commenta la fée_ , tu m'impressionneras toujours. »

Link rit avant de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer. Il atterrit alors dans ce qui semblait être un volcan : le cratère du péril. Il faisait extrêmement chaud ici. La chaleur était étouffante, à un tel point qu'elle faisait légèrement vibrer le paysage au loin. D'un revers de manche, Link essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient déjà sur son front. Navi quant à elle, sous ordre du jeune homme, trouva refuge sous le bonnet de son compagnon, ses ailes ne pouvant supporter trop longtemps une si haute température.

« - Ne sort que si vraiment c'est nécessaire, _dit-il en avançant d'un pas prudent_. »

Face à lui se trouvaient deux monticules de lave solidifiée, autrement appelé le rocher du Spectacle, entourés de laves liquides dont la couleur jaune orangée semblait scintiller tel de l'or en fusion. Bien qu'il y avait un pont en bois sur sa droite, Link fut immédiatement attiré par celui qui avait cédé à sa gauche. Ignorant les interrogations de Navi pour se concentrer sur son instinct, il sortit son grappin et visa l'autre extrémité du pont encore intacte pour se hisser dessus. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'une silhouette apparut devant lui. Il la reconnut aussitôt et son regard s'illumina.

« - Encore toi ? _lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que le nouveau venu s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent_. »

Sheik s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et, sous ses bandages, Link crut reconnaître l'ombre d'un sourire. Comme il l'avait pensé, l'atmosphère volcanique du cratère embellissait encore d'avantage la silhouette du Sheikah, ses cheveux paraissant être des fils d'or à la lueur de la lave et ses iris d'un naturel ton rubis s'embrasant d'avantage qu'à l'ordinaire. Il, ou plutôt non elle, était magnifique. Semblable à cet instant précis à un mirage, son image ne cessait de vaciller au contact de la chaleur, les flammes dessinant des ombres sur ses traits si fins pour être ceux d'un homme.

« - Ferme la bouche, idiot ! _lui murmura Navi de sous le bonnet »_

Obéissant, Link porta ensuite sa main gauche à son visage afin de repousser une mèche déjà poissée de sueur. Il en profita également pour détourner son regard de cette silhouette si attirante, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie de la contempler qui lui manquait. Au contraire même, seulement ce geste suffit à attirer l'attention du Sheikah qui prêta alors de l'importance à chacun de ses mouvements.

« - Il fait plutôt chaud par ici, n'est-ce pas ? _tenta Link pour détourner l'attention de son mystérieux guide_

\- Normal, nous nous trouvons au cœur d'un volcan en activité. »

« Crétin ! » rugit mentalement Navi sous le bonnet, et le jeune homme la sentit s'agiter. Soupirant, il décida alors de fermer un instant les yeux afin de se soustraire à l'image si envoûtante du Sheikah. Passant ensuite la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il reprit :

« - Tu sais Sheik, je te suis très reconnaissant de m'accompagner ainsi dans ma quête d'éveiller les sages.

\- Telle est la destinée que m'ont confiée les déesses.

\- Certes, mais toi et moi on est également amis, pas vrai ? »

Un instant, le Sheikah plissa légèrement les yeux comme pour détecter la présence d'un quelconque piège dans cette phrase.

« - Ce que je veux dire, _continua-t-il_ , c'est que… »

Mais il ne put en dire d'avantage car le doigt fin et bandé de Sheik vint se poser aussitôt sur ses lèvres, lui imposant automatiquement le silence. La chaleur qui émanait de ce soudain contact était apaisante. Jamais encore le Sheikah n'avait accepté de s'approcher aussi prêt de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir sa respiration caresser son visage. Son parfum si reconnaissable entre tous lui chatouillait les narines alors que le doigt bandé caressait doucement ses lèvres. Ses iris océans trouvèrent au même moment celles flamboyantes de son interlocuteur. Une étincelle nouvelle semblait éclairer son regard, une étincelle qui lui rappela sans aucun doute celle présente dans les yeux de ce visage qui hantait chacun de ses rêves. Depuis le début il le savait et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sheik quant à lui – quant à elle – semblait avoir le cœur qui s'affolait. Sa voix, plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, résonna alors à son oreille comme une douce symphonie.

« - Il est un fait que le temps ne peut altérer… Une amitié partagée… Un sentiment profond du cœur…

\- Qui devient plus fort au fil des jours, _compléta Link, sa main se resserrant sur celle de son interlocutrice. »_

Celle-ci sourit distraitement sous ses bandages, puis elle reprit :

« - La confiance réciproque cédera bientôt sa place au pouvoir de justice, te révélant le sentier de la victoire et de la paix… Cette chanson est dédiée au pouvoir de l'amitié… »

Soupirant, elle retira sa main de celle de Link et fit quelques pas en arrière, au grand malheur du jeune homme qui aurait préféré rester ainsi un peu plus longtemps.

« - Écoute bien le Boléro du Feu. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara de sa lyre tandis qu'automatiquement, dans un même geste, Link sortit l'Ocarina du Temps. Les premières notes s'élevèrent des cordes, formant deux fois de suite le même enchaînement. En bon élève, le garçon répéta correctement les huit notes qui, reprisent ensuite en cœur par les deux instruments, formèrent la délicieuse mélodie du Boléro du Feu, à la fois si entraînante et si réconfortante. La lave miroitait tout autour d'eux, seule spectatrice de ce duo musical. Tous deux continuaient de se fixer dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, les flammes de Sheik dansant au rythme des vagues de Link. Le temps autour d'eux avait cessait de s'écouler. Même Navi pressée contre les cheveux de son partenaire semblait n'être qu'une statue de pierre, restant immobile et ayant cessé de respirer.

La mélodie prit fin, trop tôt, comme à son habitude. Pourquoi les chants de téléportassions étaient-ils si courts ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement rester là tous les deux ? « Parce qu'Hyrule compte sur toi » murmura une petite voix injuste dans sa tête qui, malheureusement, avait raison. Résolu, il rangea donc son instrument de musique, imité par la Sheikah qui resta ensuite un instant de plus silencieuse.

« - Link, _tenta-t-elle ensuite_ , à très bientôt et… jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre… ne fais pas trop de bêtises. »

Automatiquement, le jeune homme laissa doucement échapper un rire.

« - A très bientôt, Sheik… »

Une flamme vacilla devant celle-ci qui, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de Link, commença à reculer. Elle fit ensuite claquer une noix Mojo devant elle et disparu dans un flash de lumière, laissant une fois de plus notre héros bien aimé seul.

« - Bourreau des cœurs va, _lâcha alors Navi en sortant la tête de sous le bonnet après un long silence durant lequel le garçon était resté silencieux et immobile. »_

Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque mais lui adressa un clin d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'arma de son épée et de son bouclier avant d'emprunter le chemin menant au temple du Feu, sa prochaine destination.

 _A suivre..._

 **Beaucoup de Link et de Sheik dans ce chapitre, mais ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux 3 Dans le prochain chapitre, on s'attaquera au temple du Feu qui n'est, selon moi, pas le temple possédant la meilleure atmosphère mais qui abrite tout de même l'un des boss les plus classes d'OOT o**

 **Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? =O**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	17. Chapitre 16

****Hello tout le monde !****

 ** **Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été beaucoup occupée et privée d'internet ces derniers temps, notamment à cause des partiels, de mon déménagement et de mon emménagement... Bref, laissez-moi donc vous présenter ce tout nouveau chapitre où, comme l'indique le titre, nous nous rendons dans le temple du Feu.****

 ** **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Kyara17 pour ton commentaire qui me fait à chaque fois très plaisir ^^****

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre XVI****

 ** **Le temple du Feu****

A cet instant précis, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Haletant, il ne cessait de courir, traversant à toute vitesse les différentes pièces qui se présentaient devant lui. La chaleur du temple l'épuisait d'avantage, formant des cloques sur les parcelles de peau découvertes. Il avait perdu son bonnet dans la bataille et ses cheveux blonds, libres à présent, venaient se collaient contre ses tempes et sur sa nuque. Malgré les bottes capables de résister aux flammes qu'un goron lui avait offertes, la lave sur le sol parvenait tout de même à lui brûler les plantes de ses pieds, lui arrachant de temps à autre des grimaces de douleur. La Masse des Titans quant à elle, plus un fardeau qu'autre chose dans un moment pareil, commençait à peser lourd au bout de son bras gauche, son autre main étant prise à serrer contre son torse un petit corps d'où s'échappait une faible lueur.

Un cri strident retentit dans le temple, faisant vibrer les murs de la pièce creusée dans un amas de lave séchée. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Évitant de justesse un morceau du plafond qui vint s'écraser sur le sol, Link emprunta une énième porte qu'il ne prit pas la peine de refermer derrière lui. A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Car en effet, à peine deux minutes plus tard, une boule de feu eut raison d'elle et le mur s'écroula sur ses restes. Le guerrier pesta tandis que sa camarade laissa entendre un gémissement.

« - Tiens bon Navi, _lui murmura-t-il_ , on y est presque ! »

/\

Un peu plus tôt, après avoir appris le Boléro du Feu auprès de la mystérieuse Sheik, le garçon s'était mis en route pour le Temple du Feu où un nouveau sage attendait d'être éveillé, mais surtout où le peuple Goron attendait d'être sauvé. Une fois la grande échelle descendue par un simple saut, Link arriva dans ce qui semblait être l'entrée du lieu qu'il cherchait. Face à lui se dessinait un imposant escalier sculpté dans de la pierre menant à trois statuettes. Ici, la chaleur était un peu plus supportable. Le crépitement des flammes qu'elles renfermaient dans leur bouche résonnait dans la pièce.

« - Qui irait mettre des torches dans un volcan ? _demanda ironiquement Navi, sortant sa tête de sous le bonnet de son compagnon »_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur ces étranges statuettes. Contrairement au temple de la Forêt, il y avait ici beaucoup de détails dont il se souvenait avec clarté, comme par exemple les deux Saigneurs Ardents qui virevoltaient dans les airs en attendant le moment opportun pour l'attaquer. S'emparant de son arc, il les élimina sans aucun problème et gravit une à une les marches, le regard toujours rivé sur les trois flammes. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il constata que de part et d'autre des statues se trouvaient une porte en fer. Instinctivement, il emprunta celle de gauche et se retrouva dans une nouvelle pièce où le sol était entièrement recouvert de lave en fusion. Observant les alentours, il essuya distraitement les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par l'imposante silhouette qui se tenait de dos juste en face de lui. Sa main se posa automatiquement sur le pommeau de son épée, mais il se détendit à l'instant même où il le reconnut.

« - Qui est là ? _demanda l'inconnu en se retournant »_

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Bien que cela faisait déjà sept ans, Link n'avait jamais put oublier le physique si musclé de son frère de sang. Sa peau brune était traversée par des veines gonflées tandis que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient cernés par des cordes. Le symbole des Gorons était tatoué sur chacune de ses épaules alors que deux traits blancs, symbole de bravoure, étaient peints sur ses joues. Même sa crinière était restée la même, plus longue que celle des autres individus de son espèce. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le garçon laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« - Cela faisait longtemps, Darunia. »

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux, la surprise se lisant dans se regard.

« - Est-ce toi, Link ? C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Si tu entends par Link le petit garçon vêtu de vert que tu as rencontré il y a sept ans, alors oui c'est bien lui, _répondit Navi à la place de son compagnon._

\- Non d'un Chou-péteur en colère, comme tu as grandis ! Tu es devenu si grand depuis la dernière fois ! »

Il accompagna ces mots d'un rire grave propre à son peuple, mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

« - Bon, faut qu'on parle… d'homme à homme. Je suppose que c'est mon fils qui t'envoie… Mais y'a pas le temps ! Je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais Ganondorf sème la pagaille sur le Mont du Péril encore une fois !

\- Oui, _répondit Link en soupirant_ , je suis au courant.

\- Il a réveillé l'ancien dragon démoniaque Volcania ! Et en plus, il va donner tout mon peuple en amuse-gueule à ce sale dragon ! Tout ça pour faire peur aux autres races du royaume… »

Darunia serra ses poings de toutes ses forces, la colère tirant les traits de son visage.

« - Si ce cracheur de feu s'échappe de la montagne, il y a des chances pour qu'Hyrule devienne un vrai feu de joie.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, _intervint le garçon_ , nous l'arrêterons avant qu'il ne…

\- Nous ? _répéta le goron_. Non petit, je vais m'y rendre seul. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'enfermer ce gros reptile…

\- Mais…

\- Le temps presse Link ! J'ai besoin de toi pour une autre tâche. Rends-moi service, en tant que frère de sang… Va sauver mon peuple pendant que je m'occupe du dragon !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul, et je…

\- Les cellules sont de l'autre côté, _le coupa-t-il_. Je compte sur toi, Link ! »

Et, un sourire peint sur les lèvres, Darunia lui tourna le dos pour soulever de toutes ses forces la grande porte qui se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, laissant seul notre héros.

« - Idiot, _souffla ce dernier entre ses dents serrées._

\- Il est seulement inquiet pour son peuple, _soupira sa camarade_. Link, hâtons-nous donc de tous les libérer pour ensuite aller le rejoindre.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire, c'est exactement ce que je comptais faire. »

C'est ainsi que, poussé par un sentiment naissant d'inquiétude envers son frère de sang, le garçon prit de l'élan pour sauter de colonne en colonne afin d'atterrir à gauche de la grande porte où se trouvait une cellule creusée dans le mur. De celle-ci s'échappaient de légers sanglots de détresse provenant d'un rocher, ou plutôt d'un goron replié sur lui-même, de l'autre côté de la grille.

« - En voilà justement un, _lâcha le guerrier en activant le socle qui contrôlait l'ouverture de la grille_. »

Il entra ensuite dans la cellule et tapota le dos de la créature qui, interloqué, se redressa sur ses jambes toutes tremblantes.

« - Qui ? _fit alors ce dernier_. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Pas le temps de discuter, _répondit simplement son sauveur en ouvrant le coffre derrière lui pour récupérer une petite clef en argent_ , sais-tu combien des tiens sont prisonniers ici ?

\- Euh… C'est que… »

Le goron s'interrompit un instant, alors que Link se stoppa devant lui, et ouvrit de grands yeux à la manière de son chef un peu plus tôt.

« - Eh mais j'te reconnais, tu es le petit garçon qui nous est venu en aide y a sept ans. Alors comme ça tu es revenu pour nous sauver ?

\- Je dois libérer tous les Gorons prisonniers pour ensuite aller prêter main forte à Darunia.

\- Le chef est en danger ? Très bien frère, compte sur moi pour te prêter main forte. Mais avant tout, il faut assurer ta propre sécurité. Les Hyliens sont beaucoup plus fragile que nous face au feu. Je vois que tu portes déjà la tenue de notre peuple, cependant la lave est à certains endroits tellement intenses qu'elle pourrait te brûler les pieds. Tiens, enfile-ça au cas où tu tomberais dedans. »

Disant cela, il tendit une paire de bottes identiques à celles que portait le garçon. Link les chaussa sans discuter, confiant les autres au goron, puis tous les deux se mirent en route pour sauver le reste du peuple encore prisonnier.

/\

Le temple du Feu, bien que regorgeant de créatures en tous genre tel que Feu Visqueux et Rocheroule, s'avéra être plus simple que prévu. Guidé par le goron et par ses souvenirs qui revenaient au fur et à mesure, plus net les uns que les autres, Link libéra en un temps record tous ses frères prisonniers des cellules. Certains étaient blessés, d'autres beaucoup trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. L'évacuation se faisait dans le calme tandis que notre héros arpentait toute pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque égaré, jouant souvent littéralement avec le feu en s'aventurant dans des zones à la température insupportable pour le commun des mortels. Bien qu'il lui avait demandé de rester avec les autres, Navi tenait à accompagné son ami de toujours dans cette nouvelle aventure ayant un arrière goût de brûlé. Ainsi défièrent-ils ensemble deux Danse-Flammes, créatures agiles avec les flammes dont les mouvements étaient enchanteurs. Link acquit alors le fameux trésor des Gorons que renfermait le temple : la Masse des Titans, une massue qui aurait permis, d'après les légendes, de terrasser Volcania la dernière fois qu'il s'était éveillé. Elle était très lourde, et l'abattre sur un interrupteur rouillé permettait de l'activer. En revanche, le garçon se sentait mal à l'aise en combat avec cette arme qui pesait en effet presque son poids. Devant la tenir à deux mains pour la hisser dans les airs, il ne pouvait de plus pas utiliser son bouclier pour se protéger des coups adverses, ce qui était un véritable point faible. Aussi Link l'avait-il confié à son partenaire goron pour achever le temple les mains libres, sa fidèle épée étant beaucoup plus pratique à son goût.

Une fois tous les gorons sauvés, Link put enfin retourner dans la première pièce qu'il avait visitée et où il avait croisé Darunia. Sans perdre un instant, il récupéra la Masse des Titans et rejoignit la grande porte scellée. Il respira un grand coup, sentant déjà la chaleur importante qui émanait de la salle du boss. Se forçant à sourire, il se retourna et salua d'un geste de main les quelques gorons qui l'avaient accompagnés jusqu'ici.

« - Allez-vous mettre à l'abri, _leur dit-il_ , votre chef et moi nous nous chargeons du reste.

\- Ne soyez pas indulgent avec ce maudit dragon, _lâcha l'un de ses interlocuteurs_.

\- Frère, _poursuivit le premier qu'il avait secouru_ , on compte sur toi et sur le chef pour revenir vivant.

\- C'est promis ! »

Et, sur ces mots, il emprunta la porte qui se referma ensuite lourdement derrière lui. Le brusque changement d'air lui coupa un instant la respiration. A son contacte, ses poumons s'affolèrent soudainement, en proie à un manque d'oxygène. Portant sa main à sa bouche, il tenta alors de calmer sa respiration.

« - Link ? _S'inquiéta Navi_. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C-Ce n'est rien, _mentit-il en se redressant lentement_. Où est Darunia ? »

Il scruta les alentours, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait personne. La salle était circulaire et inondée de lave au milieu de laquelle flottée une petite île de magma séché percée de neuf troues. « Voici la scène sur laquelle aura lieu le combat » pensa le garçon en resserrant ses doigts sur le manche de la masse. Soupirant, il prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'élança pour atterrir dessus. Au moment même où ses pieds foulèrent le sol brûlant, des secousses se firent ressentir et l'atmosphère autour de lui rougeoya. Volcania, le dragon des profondeurs, surgit quelques instants plus tard du puits central. Il se mit ensuite à tournoyer au dessus du garçon, son long corps et ses deux membres se mouvant à la manière d'un serpent. S'approchant du sol, il souffla des flammes qui vinrent caresser le visage de Link. A la vue si proche du monstre, Navi déglutit difficilement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, _murmura l'hylien en hissant la Masse des Titans sur son épaule_ , il ne va pas faire long feu avec moi. »

A l'entente de ces mots, un rire sifflotant s'échappa de Volcania, se répercutant sur les parois de la salle, avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'un des troues. En alerte, la petite fée quitta sa cachette pour prendre de la hauteur afin de guider son camarade. Bien que ses ailes en feu la faisaient souffrir, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne le jeune garçon dans un moment pareil.

« - Attention Link, _cria-t-elle_ , sur ta droite ! »

Avertit, le guerrier put réagir à temps et éviter la crinière du dragon, semblable à deux fouets enflammés. Se hissant sur ses bras, Volcania ne sortit que la tête du trou de manière à narguer son adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, aussi vif que l'éclair, Link abattit la Masse des Titans sur sa tête. Sonné, le dragon ne put alors esquiver les coups d'épées que lui affligea le garçon et, poussant un rugissement de douleur, il retourna se cacher dans la lave où il se sentait en sécurité.

« - Maudit serpent, _pesta Link en retournant vers le centre de l'île_.

\- C'est un dragon, _rectifia Navi de son poste d'observation_ , pas un serpent.

\- Explique-moi où est la différence ? »

La fée n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le sol trembla de nouveau.

« - Derrière toi ! _cria-t-elle »_

Et Link se retourna aussitôt. Volcania venait de surgir du sol et s'apprêtait à cracher ses flammes. Le garçon eut juste le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté.

« - La voilà la différence, _répondit Navi_.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour faire de l'humour ? _lâcha-t-il en courant pour échapper au feu du dragon »_

Malheureusement, à force de tourner en rond, il se retrouva très vite encerclé par le corps ardent de son adversaire qui le prit aussitôt pour cible. Ne voyant aucune issue, Link lâcha donc la massue et s'empara de son bouclier pour se protéger des flammes qui s'acharnaient sur lui à la manière d'un prédateur voulant capturer sa proie. Cependant, le bouclier Hylien étant en fer, le garçon ressentit très vite la chaleur et dût au final le lâcher, sa main lui faisant atrocement mal à cause des marques de brûlure qui venait de s'y formaient. Volcania ricana et prépara une nouvelle attaque.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, gros plein de soupe ? _maugréa Link en équipant son arc d'une flèche »_

Du premier coup, elle alla se planter dans l'un des yeux émeraude de la créature qui poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de retourner se terrer dans la lave, donnant un coup de queue au passage dans le flan du guerrier qui, sous le choc, s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin au bord du précipice. Heureusement pour lui, la tenue goron se chargeait d'absorber la chaleur des flammes. Il se releva avec peine, le coup l'ayant légèrement sonné, et se rendit compte que Volcania se trouvait juste devant lui, le haut de son corps sortant de l'un des troues.

« - Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? _lâcha Link en se tenant le flan gauche, là où l'avait touché la queue de la créature »_

Ce n'était pas bon, il commençait déjà à fatiguer. Ses poumons ne cessaient de quémander plus d'oxygènes, ce que l'air environnant ne pouvait leur offrir. Puisant donc dans ce qui lui restait d'énergie, le garçon laissa entendre un rugissement en se jetant, l'épée de légende à deux mains, sur son ennemi qui, visiblement, ne s'y attendait pas. Volcania se prit ainsi l'arme sacrée en pleine tête à plusieurs reprises, chaque coup lui arrachant un cri mêlant douleur et rage. Link s'acharna sur la bête encore et encore, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit. A bout de force, celle-ci donna à l'aveuglette un grand coup de patte dans le garçon qui se la reçue en plein visage. L'une des griffes vint alors se planter dans sa joue et déchira sa chair, créant une plaie béante.

« - Link ! _cria Navi au moment où le corps de son camarade vola de nouveau dans la pièce »_

Heureusement, alors qu'il allait atterrir dans la lave, il parvint à se rattraper de justesse au rebord de l'île. Son visage était à présent poissé de sang. Un grondement retentit au même moment et, alors qu'il parvint à se hisser sur le sol, il vit le corps de la bête s'embraser alors qu'elle tentait de fuir en empruntant la voie des airs. Sa chair disparue rapidement et les vertèbres composant le corps de Volcania s'éparpillèrent dans la salle. Son crâne, d'où s'échappait encore des sons plaintifs, s'écrasa quant à lui au milieu de l'île, les lèvres de la créature continuant de murmurer des grognements. Alors que sa camarade le rejoignit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Link ne put détacher son regard des restes de son ennemi. Il crut alors comprendre un mot parmi les grognements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, un unique mot qui le fit frissonner sur place : « Meurt ».

« - T'avais raison Navi, _lâcha-t-il soudainement alors que son amie alla trouver refuge sous son bonnet._

\- Bien évidemment que j'avais raison, triple idiot ! … A quel sujet en fait ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon.

« - Ce n'était pas un serpent. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la petite fée s'apprêta à répondre mais au même moment, un rire sinistre retentit dans la salle. Bien que le nuage entourant le Mont du Péril s'était dissipé au moment où le dragon avait rendu son dernier souffle et que le ciel avait retrouvé son magnifique bleu d'antan, la salle fut soudainement plongée dans des ténèbres presque palpables. Fronçant les sourcils, Link ramassa prudemment la Masse des Titans qu'il serra fort entre ses doigts. Étrangement, bien qu'il se trouvait dans un volcan à la chaleur insoutenable, il sentit un courant d'air froid souffler dans son cou, faisant dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Alarmé, il fit volte-face. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le nouveau venu que ce dernier lui affligea un violent coup de poing en pleine tête qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Navi laissa entendre un cri de détresse au moment où le bonnet tomba sur le sol.

« - Misérables créatures, _susurra l'inconnu que Link reconnu immédiatement au timbre de sa voix._

\- Ganondorf, _cracha-t-il alors que le concerné rit de nouveau_.

\- Tiens, bonjours gamin ! »

D'un pas lourd et pourtant élégant, le vil serviteur du Mal s'avança jusqu'à lui et mit genou à terre pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il l'attrapa ensuite d'une main par le col tandis que de l'autre il l'obligea à lâcher son arme en exerçant une forte pression sur son poignet.

« - A force de jouer dans la cour des grands, n'as-tu pas peur de te blesser ?

\- Lâche ! Tu préfères m'attaquer par derrière plutôt que de m'affronter.

\- Allons gamin, _rit Ganondorf_ , on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois en état de te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as gaspillé toutes tes petites fées pour sauver les membres de ce pitoyable peuple. De plus… »

Link lui cracha à la figure. Surprit par ce geste, le chef des Gerudo porta sa main à sa joue où le filet de bave commençait déjà à couler. Riant de plus belle, Ganondorf empoigna alors d'une main ferme les cheveux de son ennemi naturel et tira dessus pour rapprocher son visage. Son souffle chaud vint alors emplir les poumons du garçon qui grimaça. Une odeur de cadavre en décomposition émanait de cet homme.

« - Décidément, tu m'plais beaucoup gamin. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ton agonie parviendra à distraire mon ennuie.

\- Bats-toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

\- Allons ne t'enflamme pas aussi vite. Crois-tu réellement que je me sois déplacé pour venir jusqu'ici ? Il ne s'agit là que d'une simple copie de moi-même. Je pourrais te laisser t'acharner dessus mais… non, ce ne serait pas amusant. En revanche, j'ai un tout nouveau jeu à te proposer. »

Il lâcha enfin la crinière blonde du guerrier et s'éloigna en flottant dans les airs.

« - Je suis bien embêté, _continua-t-il_ , tu as tout de même détruit mon animal de compagnie préféré. Dommage…

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu as de la peine.

\- En effet, ce serait un mensonge. Or, contrairement aux divinités du bien, les envoyés du mal tel que moi ne mentent jamais. J'ai promis autrefois à la terre d'Hyrule qu'elle serait un jour mienne, que ses peuples souffriraient et qu'il y aurait plus de mort que de naissance. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. Alors qu'à toi, pauvre enfant égaré, tes déesses bien aimées t'ont promis une vie douce et pleine d'amour comme elles le font pour tous leurs fils et filles. Et pourtant tu as perdu tes parents avant même de les rencontrer, tu as grandis dans un peuple qui n'était pas le tien, tu as été embarqué dans une quête qui ne te concernait pas au départ, tu as perdu l'amour de ta vie… Ah la princesse Zelda, même elle t'a mentit en prenant la fuite il y a sept ans. Tu peux me traiter de lâche autant que tu le souhaites, Héros, mais constate qu'elle en est une également. »

Un rictus sournois décora les lèvres de Ganondorf en voyant la colère peindre le visage du jeune garçon. Levant un poing en l'air pour y concentrer de l'énergie démoniaque, il reprit :

« - Trêve de bavardage et place à l'action. Le nom de ce jeu est… Je te laisse deviner. »

Les restes de Volcania se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs, reformant le corps de la créature. Des flammes violettes vinrent se mêler aux os tandis que les yeux de la bête s'illuminèrent d'un éclat parme. Une fois reconstitué, le squelette animé émit un cri aigu presque semblable à celui d'un effroie.

« - Bonne chance, gamin ! Oh et, un conseil, ne te retourne pas ! »

Et ces sur ces mots, suivit d'un rire macabre, que Ganondorf disparu en pluie d'étoiles noire, laissant notre jeune héros aux mains du revenant reptilien. N'en revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer, Link resta un instant pétrifié devant cette nouvelle apparition.

« - Court idiot ! _cria alors Navi »_

Elle s'empara du bonnet carmin à deux mains et, s'élançant dans les airs, elle se mit à tournoyer autour de la créature avec afin d'attirer son attention. Volcania détourna ainsi son regard du jeune homme et commença à poursuivre la petite fée. Se ressaisissant, Link retourna donc dans la pièce précédente, suivit de prêt par sa camarade. La porte se referma alors sur le museau du dragon squelettique qui laissa entendre son mécontentement.

« - Pas le temps de bavarder, fit _Navi visiblement épuisée par sa course en venant se poser sur sa tête_ , cette porte ne va pas le retenir très longtemps. »

Acquiesçant, Link sauta donc de plate forme en plate forme pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Cependant…

« - La porte est verrouillée, _pesta le garçon,_ il va falloir passer par le haut _._

\- Pourquoi ne pas tenter un chant de téléportation ? _demanda Navi_

\- Parce que cela ne serait pas amusant, _lui répondit la voix rauque de Ganondorf._

\- Évidemment, _soupira l'hylien au moment où le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce explosa. »_

Une vague de lave s'infiltra alors jusqu'aux pieds du garçon qui, n'ayant que cette idée en tête, sortit son grappin pour se hisser sur le dos de Volcania qui venait de les rejoindre.

« - Suicidaire, _s'écria sa compagne féerique_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis ? J'essaie de nous sauver la vie ! »

Sentant un poids en plus sur lui, le dragon commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, obligeant le guerrier à s'accrocher d'avantage au risque de se brûler les mains au contacte des flammes violettes.

« - Navi, attire-le vers le haut !

\- Compris ! »

La petite fée prit donc son envol et alla taquiner la créature afin que celle-ci ait la fâcheuse envie de la poursuivre. Une fois arrivés dans la salle supérieure, Link lâcha son moyen de locomotions et se remit à courir en esquivant les monstres de flammes qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva encerclé par une dizaine de Lizalfos. L'hylien pesta intérieurement, au moment même où la Masse des Titans tomba à ses pieds, lancée par un Dinolfos.

« - Si tu veux passer, va falloir tuer, petit. »

Le rire de Ganondorf était des plus détestables.

« - Oh mais… N'aurais-tu pas perdu quelque chose ? Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

\- Navi ! »

Attrapant l'arme des Gorons dans une main, Link fit aussitôt demi-tour pour retrouver son amie. Entendant au loin les rugissements de Volcania, il accéléra le pas, espérant arriver à temps avant qu'elle ne soit blessée.

/\

D'un coup de massue, il envoya valser au loin le quatuor de Lizalfos qui tentait de lui barrer la route. A présent, il lui était difficile de courir, la lave lui arrivant au niveau des chevilles. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, faisant danser le paysage devant lui. Son guêtre, blanc à l'origine, était parsemé de tâches rouges. Serrée contre son cœur, Navi n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Il l'avait retrouvé étalé sur le sol et était parvenu à la sauver avant qu'une boule de feu ne l'atteigne. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de courir, les restes de Volcania à ses trousses et des ennemis pour lui barrer la route. Ganondorf quant à lui prenait un malin plaisir à observer la détresse du jeune homme, son rire se répercutant contre les parois du temple qui, très vite, s'était transformé en véritable enfer.

« - Tu m'impressionne, gamin ! Je me demande combien de temps encore tu comptes tenir. »

Link ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, empruntant une énième porte se trouvant sur son chemin. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, toutes les pièces se ressemblant à présent qu'elles étaient envahies par la lave.

« - Pauvre enfant, crois-tu que tes déesses bien aimées viendront à ton secours ? »

Trois nouveaux Lizalfos périrent.

« - N'en as-tu donc pas assez de courir sans relâche ? »

Il emprunta une nouvelle porte et se rendit compte alors d'une chose lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les restes de trois statues : il se trouvait à l'entrée du temple.

« - Impossible, _murmura-t-il_. »

Poussant la force de son corps dans ses derniers retranchements, il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers qui le séparaient de la sortie alors que le mur explosa pour laisser entrer Volcania. Au moment où il gravit les premiers barreaux de l'échelle, la lave se mit dangereusement à monter. Heureusement, il parvint au sommet avant même de recevoir une énième brûlure aux pieds. Il quitta en vitesse le volcan, la Masse des Titans traînant toujours derrière lui. Une fois sortit, il se laissa choir sur le sol et ferma un instant les yeux en emplissant ses poumons de l'air extérieure si riche en oxygène. Au même moment, la terre gronda et le Mont du Péril cracha un épais nuage de fumée. Le cri strident de Volcania retentit une dernière fois, puis plus rien. Doucement, Link se sentit partir, voguant parmi les flots insaisissables du temps, tandis qu'au loin une voix l'appelait.

« - Link… »

 _ _A suivre...__

 ** **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre très... tout feu tout flamme ;) J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre de part le lexique du volcan. Bon, j'ai un peu revisité le temple et j'en suis désolée pour les puristes mais, à la base, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour retracer mot pour mot la quête du héros donc...****

 ** **D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous auriez aimé que ça se passe comme ça dans le jeu. (Moi, honnêtement, non XD)****

 ** **Prenez soin de vous les amis ! Et promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus tôt =D****

 ** **Chu ~****


	18. Chapter 17

**Salut les amis !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction légèrement en retard (le premier qui rit de cette phrase, je le démembre, compris?). Alors oui je suis en retard, mais disons qu'internet s'est fait longuement désiré et que je ne l'ai récupéré qu'il y a quelques jours sur mon ordinateur pour poster.**

 **Passons à présent aux remerciements :**

 **Comme toujours, merci Kyara 17 de me suivre et de me laisser toujours un petit commentaire qui fait plaisir 3**

 **Merci également à InesRuelle qui visiblement attendait la suite avec impatience (en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu) ;)**

 **Et enfin merci à shadowthewolf04 qui, malgré ses ricanements injustifiés (oui petit moblin, on ne se moque pas impunément de la grande Kisa XD), a laissé un message qui m'a fait grandement plaisir. Donc bisou à toi aussi.**

 **Bisou aussi à tous les autres qui lisent cette histoire et qui la suivent dans l'ombre ;)**

 **Bref, cesse de parlotte et voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous tellement.**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 **Chapitre XVII**

 **La marque de l'enfer**

Une agréable chaleur l'enveloppait, formant une sorte de cocon tout autour de lui. Il avait oublié la douleur de ses blessures et la fatigue de son corps n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Il se sentait léger, comme s'il flottait dans les airs. Les yeux clos, il laissait son esprit divaguer un instant dans les flots silencieux du temps. Comme un murmure, une voix douce et mélodieuse, étrangère et pourtant si familière, l'appela au loin.

« - Link… »

Lentement, il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. La vive lueur éclairant le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait l'aveugla soudainement et le fit cligner des yeux. Lorsque sa vision lui revint, légèrement brumeuse, il reconnut aussitôt la magnificence du Sanctuaire des Sages, bâtit dans un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de se trouver ici, ne se rappelant pas avoir emprunté un quelconque téléporteur, puis se mit à chercher du regard son inséparable camarade. Navi n'était pas là. Le souvenir de son petit corps frêle serré contre sa poitrine lui revint à l'esprit et une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit brusquement.

« - Link, _l'appela alors de nouveau une voix, mais cette fois-ci grave_. »

Intrigué, il se tourna donc vers la stèle carmin située à droite de celle où s'était tenue Saria. Sur celle-ci, il aperçut immédiatement l'imposante silhouette de Darunia. Il se tenait bien droit, les épaules tirées en arrières et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le garçon fut aussitôt soulagé de le voir sain et sauf, lui qui s'était inquiété de ne pas le revoir dans la salle du boss.

« - Je vois que tu as enfin repris connaissance, _continua le chef goron_ , fort bien.

\- Qu'en est-il de Volcania ? _demanda alors l'hylien_

\- Ce vil dragon n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et tout ça grâce à toi ! Merci mon frère, tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot. Je te remercie au nom du peuple Goron tout entier ! Tu es un vrai brave. Je l'ai toujours su !

\- Brave ? Je suis tombé dans le piège de Ganondorf et j'ai fui comme un faible face au danger. Je n'ai rien d'un brave.

\- Tu n'es pas en tort, mon frère. N'ai pas honte de tes actes car ce sont eux qui nous ont tous sauvés. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autres mise à part de finir carbonisé sur place ? »

Le sourire du chef goron s'élargit tandis qu'il porta un poing au niveau de son cœur.

« - Écoute… Moi, Darunia l'indomptable, m'éveille à la conscience de Sage du Feu... Moi ! Un Sage ! C'est marrant, non ? Enfin...

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le destin, _répondit Link avec un léger sourire_. Tu mérites amplement cette place.

\- Je sais mais… Si ma présence ici peut faire reculer les forces du mal... Je voulais que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi ! Ta quête n'est pas des plus douce, ni des plus indulgentes. Sache donc que tu n'es pas seul, tu ne le seras jamais. D'ailleurs… Tiens mon Frère, prends ceci ! Ce médaillon renferme le pouvoir du feu et… mon amitié. »

Disant cela, il leva les bras en l'air. Un éclat rouge aveugla un instant le garçon, puis il vit un médaillon de même couleur descendre lentement dans les airs pour atterrir en douceur dans sa paume. La relique était frappée d'un symbole en forme de flamme, rappelant à Link l'enfer qu'il avait vécu dans ce temple mais également l'amitié chaleureuse qu'il entretenait avec le chef goron. L'aura de celui-ci, imprégné dans le médaillon, enveloppa alors le garçon, se mêlant à celle de son amie Saria. Au même moment, le paysage autour de lui commença à s'effacer. Il dévisagea alors une dernière fois Darunia et son sourire si franc. Avant de le voir disparaître, il entendit une dernière fois sa voix grave lui murmurait, comme pour éviter que le reste du monde ne l'entende, ces quelques mots qui resteraient gravés à jamais en lui :

« - N'oublie jamais... Nous sommes Frères de sang ! »

Puis ce fut l'obscurité totale. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Link sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il perdit l'équilibre. Une atroce migraine vint ensuite, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles, tandis qu'il sentit la fatigue regagner son corps. Grimaçant, il ferma un instant les paupières, ses yeux en feu. Il eut soudainement froid et, instinctivement, il alla se blottir dans les bras chaleureux qui l'enlaçaient à ce moment là. Un rire de femme, léger comme une brise, se fit entendre. Il se remémora alors quelques fragments de son passé et revit en rêve une magnifique fontaine à l'eau cristalline et aux piliers en marbre blanc. La berceuse de Zelda retentissait dans son esprit, se mêlant à la mélodie de l'eau coulant le long des murs, tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait devant ses yeux qu'il venait de rouvrir. Il croisa alors le regard améthyste et amusé de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Tout comme ses sœurs, elle était d'une grande beauté. Ses longs cheveux couleur lie de vin flottaient autour d'elle attachés en trois couettes. Du lierre doré parsemait sa peau légèrement ocre, camouflant ses formes généreuses, son seul véritable vêtement étant sa paire de bottes brunes.

« - Vous êtes… »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres colorées de la femme, dévoilant sa dentition d'une blancheur impeccable.

« - Bienvenue à toi, Link. Je suis la divine Fée de la Sagesse.

\- U-Une fée ? _répéta le garçon visiblement perdu._ Où suis-je ? »

Il tenta de se relever mais les bras de la grande fée toujours enroulés autour de lui l'en dissuada rapidement.

« - Ne bouge pas, ta fièvre vient à peine de disparaître.

\- Ma fièvre ? »

Il porta sa main à sa tête qui lui faisait douloureusement mal. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides mais totalement propres, tout comme le reste de son corps remarqua-t-il ensuite. Il ne portait d'ailleurs plus la tenue goron qui avait laissé sa place à sa fière tunique verte. Toutes traces de brûlure avaient également disparu de ses mains et de ses pieds laissés à découverts. Des bandages recouvraient ses bras et son abdomen tandis qu'une bande cintrait son front. Soupirant, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sa nuque se calant au creux du coude de sa sauveuse.

« - Que c'est-il passé ? _demanda-t-il ensuite_

\- Eh bien… Après la mort de Volcania, le calme est revenu au Mont du Péril. Tes amis Gorons t'ont retrouvé évanouis et t'ont amené jusqu'à moi pour que je puisse te soigner. Heureusement, tu n'avais rien de bien grave, juste un peu de fièvre et beaucoup de fatigue. J'ai pu panser la majorité de tes blessures, mais quelques cicatrices persistent encore… J'en suis navré.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

\- Sur un si beau minois ? Certes elles finiront par disparaître, mais cela reste un crime ! »

A l'entente de cette remarque, Link ne put s'empêcher de rire, étrangement apaisé.

« - Toute bataille apporte son lot de cicatrice, vous savez ? _reprit-il_

\- Le vil serviteur du Mal n'aurait pas dû se trouver en ce lieu, cela était une erreur des déesses de ne pas l'avoir prévu.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute, _soupira-t-il_ , après tout c'est moi qui est changé le cours du temps en refusant de retirer l'Épée de Légende il y a sept ans de cela… Je dois réparer mes erreurs. »

Disant cela, il s'écarta de l'étreinte chaleureuse et se redressa sur ses jambes. L'eau froide de la fontaine lui caressa les chevilles.

« - Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? _demanda_ _la grande fée en flottant autour de lui._ Tu n'es pas encore totalement guéri et…

\- A présent que le peuple Goron est sauvé, je dois m'assurer qu'il en est de même pour les Zora. »

S'asseyant sur les marches menant à la fontaine, il commença à chausser ses bottes sous le regard inquiet de sa sauveuse.

« - Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, _dit-il ensuite en enfilant ses gantelets_. Grâce à vous, je peux de nouveau reprendre ma quête.

\- Tu as surtout besoin de repos, jeune héros imprudent. »

Elle soupira longuement face à sa détermination.

« - Soit, _reprit-elle_ , mais avant de partir laisse-moi te faire un don. Je vais accroître ta puissance magique. Ainsi, tu pourras mieux te défendre et mieux riposter face à tes nombreuses adversaires. »

Il se mit face à elle et fixa son regard saphir dans le sien.

« - Qu'il en soit ainsi ! _déclara-t-elle ensuite en tendant ses bras vers lui »_

Une lueur chaleureuse vint alors l'encercler et une force nouvelle prit rapidement possession de son corps, s'infiltrant jusque dans ses veines pour se répandre tout en lui. Les yeux clos, il huma un instant le parfum de ce nouveau pouvoir comme il le faisait déjà sept ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, la divine Fée de la Sagesse lui accorda un tendre sourire maternel qu'elle avait en commun avec ses autres sœurs.

« - N'oublie jamais, _dit-elle_ , si les batailles un jour t'épuisent, j'apaiserai tes blessures ! En attendant, je te confie trois de mes filles. »

Trois boules lumineuses à l'apaisante lueur rosée s'élevèrent de la fontaine et vinrent s'enfermer d'elles-mêmes dans les bouteilles du jeune homme. La grande fée continua ensuite en ajoutant :

« - Sois prudent, jeune héros au cœur vaillant. »

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa échapper un rire en regagnant sa place au sein de la fontaine. La salle s'obscurcit au même moment. Le sourire aux lèvres, Link accorda une dernière révérence à la grande fée avant de quitter l'endroit sacré d'un pas déterminé.

/\

A l'extérieur, le jour s'était levé et le ciel avait retrouvé sa couleur azur d'antan. Les oiseaux volaient tranquillement parmi les quelques nuages cotonneux qui flottaient dans les airs. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus pure à présent et les petits Gorons en profitaient pour faire la course sur les pentes du Mont, au détriment des derniers Tektites qui traînaient dans le coin. Lorsqu'il sortit du volcan par le haut, Link ne put s'empêcher d'ardûment longuement le parfum des lieux, mélange de cendre et de brûlé. Lorsque Bigorne, l'immense goron forgeron l'aperçut, il cessa un instant son activité pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Souriant, le garçon s'exécuta aussitôt.

« - Liiink ! _fit sont interlocuteur en le voyant grimper sur des rochers pour le rejoindre_. Cooomme je suiiis content de voiiir que tu vaaas biiien. Tout le mooonde s'est faiiit un saaang d'encre pouuur toi, suuurtout ta petiiite camaraaade.

\- Navi ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pluuutôt bien je diiirais, _rit-il_. Depuiiis qu'elle eeest réveiiillée, elle ne ceeesse de dooonner des ooordres à mes frèèères. Siii tu l'as cheeerches, elle doooit se trouuuver au viiillage en ce moooment.

\- Bien, merci Biggoron et... ravis que tu ailles bien. »

Quittant donc le grand Goron, notre jeune héros descendit la montagne d'un pas boiteux jusqu'à atteindre le repère des hommes de pierres, esquivant au passage les petits garnements qui s'amusaient dans la poussière. L'endroit avait un peu retrouvé de sa gaieté habituelle et le village s'était repeuplé. En l'honneur de cette nouvelle victoire, une grande fresque représentant le garçon combattant le puissant Volcania avait été peinte sur le mur du dernier étage. En observant un instant les flammes qui s'échappaient du museau de la créature, Link ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, se souvenant du véritable enfer qu'il avait vécu quelques heures auparavant... ou plutôt quelques jours... A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la mort du dragon et l'éveil de Darunia en temps que Sage du Feu. Il soupira longuement tandis que ses doigts caressèrent la silhouette le représentant. Cette dernière se tenait fièrement face à la créature, épée en main et dos tourné. La lueur bleue de Navi, reconnaissante sur ce paysage rougeoyant, semblait pouvoir se détacher de la peinture. Une fois de plus, elle avait su faire preuve de courage et avait frôlé la mort de très près. Il repensa également à cette voix qu'il avait entendue dans son sommeil. Qu'était-ce ? Son imagination ou un simple délire causé par la fièvre ? Il l'ignorait mais ce n'était pas la première fois, du moins il lui semblait, que cela lui arrivait.

« - Frère Link ! »

Le garçon sursauta et, surprit en plein songe, retira automatiquement ses doigts de la peinture pour faire face au nouveau venu. Par instinct, sa main gauche chercha le contact réconfortant de son épée, mais elle n'était pas là. Heureusement, le visage rond et souriant du petit Goron apparut rapidement devant lui et il se détendit peu à peu en soupirant longuement. L'enfant cessa de sourire en voyant le combattant fermer les yeux un instant en portant une main à son front bandé.

« - Tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il alors timidement_

\- C-ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, _le rassura le héros en rouvrant les yeux. »_

Il se força ensuite à sourire pour dissiper l'inquiétude de son petit camarade puis posa un genou à terre, non sans grimacer de douleur, pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« - Alors mon grand, _reprit-il ensuite_ , tu dois être content à présent.

\- Oui, _répondit l'enfant en retrouvant sa joie_. Pôpa est revenu ! Tout le monde est revenu ! Pôpa et toi avez vaincu le dragon ! Tous les deux ! Quand j'serais grand, je s'rais fort comme toi, Link !

\- Je n'en doute pas, _rit légèrement l'élu des déesses en posant sa main sur l'épaule du petit Goron_. Tu feras également un chef exemplaire pour ton peuple, un véritable héros qui pourra protéger tous ceux que tu aimes. »

Les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à pétiller devant les paroles de son idole. Ce dernier savait ce que cela pouvait représenter pour un jeune de son âge. Des rêves plein la tête, nul doute qu'il grandirait rapidement et deviendrait aussi robuste et courageux que son père. Dans un sens, le petit Link ressemblait à l'enfant qu'il était sept ans plus tôt, innocent et naïf. Certes le cœur lourd de remords, il avait quitté Hyrule l'esprit emplie d'objectifs à atteindre : vaincre Ganondorf, sauver le royaume et les différents peuples le constituant, détruire le mal et rétablir la lumière, retrouver la princesse...

Se remémorant ces souvenirs du passé, il se laissa guider par l'enfant de Darunia jusqu'à la salle du chef où il pourrait retrouver sa camarade de voyage. En chemin, de nombreux Gorons vinrent à sa rencontre, les mâles lui offrant une poignée de main virile et les femelles le prenant dans leurs bras pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé leurs petits. On lui fit cadeau de nombreux choux-péteurs, bien plus que son sac de bombe ne pouvait en contenir, mais également des missiles teigneux ou encore des flèches. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la salle, suivit de deux Gorons qui avaient insisté pour porter ses nouvelles armes, la petite voix de Navi, reconnaissable entre toutes, se fit entendre. Sa lueur céruléenne ressortait sur les murs en pierres brunes. Debout sur une table au milieu de la salle, elle semblait discuter avec un petit groupe de Gorons mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le nouveau venu, elle cessa automatiquement de parler, ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

« - Mon charme te laisse toujours aussi sans voix ? _demanda-t-il en posant ses coudes sur la table_. Tu sais, je... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite fée se jeta sur lui pour enlacer de ses bras son nez. Il l'a senti ensuite sangloter contre son visage.

« - Idiot ! _lâcha-t-elle »_

Il soupira, mais il ne pouvait effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres, trop heureux de la voir saine et sauve. L'attrapant pour la poser dans sa main, il la contempla un instant. Elle aussi portait des bandages un peu partout sur le corps. Ses ailes, ayant été atteintes par les flammes du volcan, étaient elles aussi finement bandées. En route, on lui avait dit que la petite fée aurait des problèmes pour voler pendant un certain temps. Elle s'en remettrait vite, certes, mais Link ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait mis au point cette stratégie suicide pour sa camarade.

« - Cesse de me fixer comme ça, idiot ! _marmonna Navi en séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage_

\- Je suis désolé, ne put que répondre son ami.

\- Désolé d'avoir une fois de plus sauver des centaines d'innocents et d'avoir détruit cette odieuse créature, ou désolé d'avoir gâché ton si joli minois ?

\- C'est si affreux que ça ? _demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée_

\- Je suis sûre que la princesse ne pourra plus te reconnaître à présent. »

Le rire de la petite fée lui redonna du bôme au cœur alors qu'un Goron lui apporta un grand miroir pour se contempler dedans. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les cernes violâtres qui soulignaient son regard océan ternis par la fatigue. Il avait une sale tête. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la marque dont tout le monde parlait. Fine et légèrement rougis, la cicatrice formait un chemin sur la joue gauche du garçon, partant du bas de son œil pour se stopper juste au dessus du menton. Du bout du doigt, Link entreprit de suivre ses contours. L'endroit était légèrement plus chaud que le reste de son visage, faisant de cette marque un souvenir visuel et palpable de son combat contre l'infernal dragon. En repensant à la griffe de la bête se plantant profondément dans sa chair, il s'étonna même de trouver une trace aussi peu profonde. "La grande fée" songea-t-il.

« - Elle finira par disparaître mais... Ganondorf mériterait les pires souffrances juste pour t'avoir affligé cette blessure, _pesta Navi en s'agrippant à la manche de sa tunique pour grimper jusque sur son épaule_.

\- Moi j'trouve cette cicatrice trop admirable ! _déclara le petit Link_. Mon pôpa en a une lui aussi. Toi et lui êtes trop braves !

\- Il est défiguré et toi tu trouves ça admirable ? _s'étonna la fée_

\- Bah oui, c'est la preuve qu'il s'est battu contre un grand méchant. Frère Link, t'es vraiment l'plus fort avec mon pôpa. »

Le concerné ne les écoutait déjà plus, gardant son regard fixé sur son reflet. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Il n'aurait su dire quoi mais... il avait l'impression que son image lui souriait. Non pas un sourire bien faisant, mais plutôt un sourire en coin, ironique et moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, cela devait juste être dût à la fatigue.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Link ? _lui demanda Navi »_

Se forçant à détourner le regard de cette image, il étira ensuite ses lèvres en un sourire faux pour rassurer sa partenaire. Elle avait déjà trop souffert en si peu de temps, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour si peu.

« - Nous devons nous rendre sur le lieu de notre prochaine mission, _dit-il en tournant le dos au miroir_.

\- Tu veux parler du domaine Zora ? _demanda l'un des aînés Goron avec lesquels Navi parlait avant son arrivé_. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- On dit qu'un souffle glacial s'est abattu sur cette région, _ajouta un second_.

\- Et très récemment, le lac Hylia s'est presque entièrement asséché, _continua un troisième_.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il se trame quelque chose la bas, _en conclut Navi en soupirant_. »

Link ne répondit rien, tentant de se remémorer les paroles de Sheik. "Pour éveiller les autres sages, tu devras devenir encore plus puissant. Va par les montagnes. Sous les flots...". Le domaine Zora, le lac Hylia, ... Une salle au sol recouvert d'eau... Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se mettant à marcher en rond dans la pièce sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il y avait cette ombre qui se tenait en face de lui. Une ombre qui, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'effrayait. Le visage de Ruto enfant apparut ensuite dans son esprit. Il se stoppa.

« - Link ? _l'interpela Navi, toujours assise sur son épaule_

\- Prépares-toi Navi, _dit-il en rouvrant les yeux_ , nous partons sur le champ.

\- Alors tu auras besoin de ceci, jeune héros intrépide. »

Se tournant vers l'un des aînés, le garçon reconnu aussitôt l'éclat de son épée. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le pommeau de l'arme, son impressionnante puissante le réconforta aussitôt. C'était comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui même. L'épée de légende, elle aussi, semblait heureuse de retrouver son maître, faisant entendre son chant métallique.

« - Une nouvelle bataille nous attend ma belle, _lui murmura-t-il avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. »_

Il enfila ensuite son bouclier et le reste de son arsenal. Lorsqu'il sortit du village pour arriver au Mont du Péril, il fut étonné d'y trouver Epona, sa fidèle monture qui vint le saluer en frottant son museau contre sa joue.

« - Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici toi ? _demanda l'hylien en caressant son encolure »_

La jument hennit, puis mordit le bas de sa tunique pour l'attirer vers elle.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, _rit Link en montant sur le dos de l'équidé_. Ne posons plus de questions inutiles.

\- Sois prudent frère Link ! _le salua le fils de Darunia au milieu des autres Gorons venus lui dire au revoir._

\- Et toi, dépêches-toi de grandir pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner ensemble... Allez Epona, en route pour le domaine Zora ! »

Hennissant, la jument se cabra avant de partir au triple galop, en route pour éveiller le prochain sage. Un périple glaçant attend notre jeune héros.

/\

La mélodie de l'orgue résonnait dans le château, faisant vibrer chacune des pierres le constituant. Elle emplissait les alentours d'une atmosphère mélancolique et funèbre. Le seigneur devait être de bonne humeur, du moins l'espéraient les quelques stalfoss qui patrouillaient non loin de la grande salle. En effet, beaucoup de leurs frères avaient péri ces derniers jours pour satisfaire la soif de sang de leur maître. Ce dernier avait un besoin vital de sentir la vie s'éteindre sous ses doigts. Il s'énervait également beaucoup, et ses colères étaient de plus en plus violentes. Pourtant, en ce jour, il semblait de meilleure humeur qu'à l'accoutumée... bien qu'il venait d'apprendre que son pire ennemi avait survécu aux flammes infernales de Volcania.

Lorsqu'une ombre se dessina derrière lui, Ganondorf cessa de faire danser ses doigts sur le clavier, imposant ainsi le silence dans la grande salle. Il eut un petit rire rauque avant de se retourner sur son siège et de faire face à son nouveau complice. Ce dernier posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête devant son suzerain.

« - J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, _lâcha celui-ci en réajustant ses gants, faisant grincer le cuir contre sa peau_.

\- Le héros se dirige vers le domaine Zora, comme vous l'espériez. »

Sa voix ne semblait être qu'un murmure, et bien qu'il dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre ces mots, Ganondorf n'en fut que satisfait.

« - A la bonne heure ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Ce mioche a peut-être survécu aux flammes de l'enfer, mais viendra-t-il à bout de mon souffle glacé éternel ? »

Il rit, sa voix se répercutant en écho sur les murs de la salle. La mélodie reprit ensuite, beaucoup plus sombre et plus profonde, comme pour se faire entendre des déesses.

À suivre...

 **Voili, voilà !**

 **Ah, j'adore Ganondorf... J'adore une grande majorité des personnages sombres en fait...**

 **D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendus compte mais j'ai augmenté d'un niveau le rating de cette histoire (il est passé de K+ à T). En fait, en lisant la description de chaque rating, je me suis dis que l'ancien n'était pas assez élevé compte tenu de ce qui allait suivre (notamment concernant notre cher Ganon).**

 **N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce changement et, plus globalement, ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre.**

 **Je ne promet plus rien quant à la vitesse de publication car j'ai peur de vous décevoir à nouveau mais... sur l'orteil de Din, il arrivera la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Ola tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors tout d'abord, bonne nouvelle ! (du moins pour ce que ça intéresse) A présent que je suis bien installée et que j'ai une connection d'enfer, je vais enfin pouvoir vous proposer une sortie de chapitre quotidienne. Ce sera donc un chapitre par semaine, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait rattrapé tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit (jen suis au 23 pour les petits curieux). Je n'ai pas encore de jour fixe, mais disons que ce sera en fin de semaine, genre entre vendredi et dimanche. Heureux ? =)**

 **Bref, revenons en au chapitre du jour. Nous changeons radicalement de décors, abandonnant les flammes pour un milieu beaucoup plus glacé. De quoi vous rafraichir en cette periode estivale insupportable (vive l'hiver !)**

 **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent. Un petit coucou à Kyara17 et à Titania pour leur adorable commentaire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de se savoir supportée ^^**

 **Bref, cesse de parlotte et voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous tellement.**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre XVIII****

 ** **Prisonnier de la glace****

Un nuage de brume s'échappa de ses lèvres glacées. Il leva son regard océan vers le ciel étoilé d'où s'échappaient de fins et cotonneux flocons blancs. Pelotée contre son bonnet, Navi tendit sa petite main en avant pour en attraper un au vol. Le chant de la cascade insomniaque résonnait devant eux d'une manière plus somnolente que d'habitude. Link fronça les sourcils, intrigué, puis porta l'Ocarina du Temps à sa bouche avant de composer le chant de la famille royale : la berceuse de Zelda. Un chemin se créa alors au milieu des flots, dévoilant un passage menant au domaine Zora. Lorsqu'il s'avança, un air glacial vint s'insinuer jusque dans son organise, le faisant frissonner, mais il ne recula pas pour autant.

Le domaine s'offrit ainsi devant ses yeux complètement changé. Navi laissa entendre un petit cri d'étonnement. Tout était complètement gelé et les Zoras avaient disparus.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même »_

Sans prêter attention à ses mots, Link se mit alors à courir le long du chemin et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à la salle d'audience. Là encore, tout était recouvert par le froid, mais plus encore le corps du roi Zora était prisonnier d'une étrange glace rosâtre.

« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? _s'exclama Navi alors que son partenaire se rendait déjà auprès du seigneur_ »

Il tenta de briser la glace avec son épée, puis avec le feu de Din, et enfin avec des bombes. Malheureusement, aucune de ces méthodes ne permis de libérer celui qui aurait dû devenir son futur beau père. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre la paroi gelée et serra les poings avant de fermer un instant les yeux.

« - Il doit y avoir un moyen, _répétait-il tout en cherchant dans son ancienne mémoire_. »

Il se revoyait enfant, lors de sa première visite en ce lieu pour récupérer la pierre Ancestrale de l'eau : le magnifique Saphir Zora que lui avait confié la princesse Ruto. Il se revoyait discuter avec le roi, puis se rendre auprès du grand Jabu-Jabu et... Link rouvrit aussitôt ses paupières.

« - Je crois savoir. »

Et, disant cela, il emprunta ce même chemin qu'il avait suivi sept ans plus tôt pour aller sauver la princesse Zora. Un poisson frais en sa possession et l'esprit empli de bonheur à l'idée de bientôt revoir la princesse Zelda.

/\

La grotte entière était formée de neige et de glace. Un courant d'air glacé se faufilait à travers les stalactites, créant une mélodie cristalline ensorcelante. Avec ses tons de couleur bleu et blanc, l'endroit aurait put ressembler à un petit coin de paradis... mais il n'en était rien.

« - Link, _l'interpella Navi_ , tout droit, encore un freezard ! »

Esquivant le souffle glacé de la créature, le garçon fit danser sa lame entre ses doigts engourdis par le froid, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit tas de neige. Il aperçut ensuite une porte qu'il se hâta d'emprunter et se retrouva ainsi dans une nouvelle salle à l'atmosphère enchanteresse. Des cristaux scintillaient çà et là, faisant danser leur ombre sur le sol couvert de neige. La mélodie était encore plus présente, plus pure et plus raffinée qu'à l'extérieur. Fasciné par ce paysage, Link en oublia presque le froid mortel qui régnait en cet endroit, cependant... la réalité refit rapidement surface lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Camouflé dans la neige, un immense loup surgit soudainement de la pénombre et sauta à la gorge du héros qui n'eut le temps que de sortir son épée. Plaqué au sol par la bête, il eut le réflexe d'interposer la lame entre son visage et la mâchoire de son ennemi.

« - C'est un Wolfos blanc, _l'informa Navi alors qu'il donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la créature_. Pour le battre... »

Mais elle n'eut le temps de continuer que l'ennemi revenait déjà à la charge. S'équipant de son bouclier, le garçon parvint à parer ses coups de patte aux griffes acérées. Profitant de son déséquilibre, Link attrapa ensuite son épée à deux mains et sauta dans les airs pour lui infliger un coup plongé. Le wolfos laissa échapper un gémissement qui se transforma très vite en grognement lorsqu'il tenta un nouvel assaut. L'élu des déesses fit un salto arrière pour esquiver, puis fit quelques sauts de côtés afin de se retrouver derrière l'animal et lui affliger un second coup plongée qui fut... le coup de grâce. Dans un hurlement de douleur, le loup tomba au sol, raide mort, avant de disparaître dans des flammes bleues qui consumèrent la totalité de son corps.

« - Tu disais ? _demanda Link en reprenant son souffle_

\- Pas la peine de te venter, héros, _répondit-elle en insistant ironiquement sur le dernier mot_. »

Rangeant son épée, le garçon se mit à rire, très vite imité par sa camarade. Mais lorsque le son d'une lyre se fit entendre, les deux compères cessèrent automatiquement. La silhouette de Sheik se dessina quelques secondes plus tard devant eux et le garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

« - A nouveau nos routes se croisent Link... »

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il sentit ensuite Navi se terrer sous son bonnet alors que les yeux de la Sheikah semblaient le détailler de la tête au pied. Était-ce les bandages qui parsemaient son corps qui l'intriguaient de la sorte ou bien...

« - Tu arrives trop tard, _reprit Sheik après avoir replongé son regard dans l'océan indomptable du héros_ , les Zoras ne sont pas ici...Voici ce qui en reste...

\- Je suis navré, _soupira Link en baissant la tête_ , je...

\- Ne le sois pas, _le coupa sa guide_ , les Zoras ont été victimes de cette vague de glace ! Qu'aurais-tu put faire pour eux ? »

Il sentit les doigts glacés et bandés de la Sheikah soulever son menton, l'invitant à relever la tête, chose qu'il fit pour se perdre une énième fois dans le brasier de la jeune femme. Étrangement, son regard était doux, intense, envoûtant, bien plus en tout cas que le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« - Les Zoras sont prisonniers de la glace, _répéta-t-elle_ , tous... sauf une. J'ai pu sauver la princesse du gèle éternel, mais elle s'est rendue au temple de l'eau...

\- Ma prochaine destination, _devina Link_.

\- Cette glace est le fruit d'une malédiction, le monstre du temple de l'Eau en est la source ! Tant qu'il sera en vie...

\- La glace ne pourra jamais fondre. »

Sheik acquiesça et le garçon put lire dans ses iris une certaine inquiétude. Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était pas le premier temple qu'il allait devoir parcourir. Et pourtant, lui-même savait qu'une épreuve douloureuse l'attendait. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle mais il y avait cette ombre qui apparaissait dans chacun de ses rêves, cette ombre qui se tenait debout sous un arbre mort, cette ombre qui prenait à chaque fois un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer une épée, sa propre épée, dans le ventre. Le sourire de son reflet au village Goron lui revint à l'esprit et le fit frissonner. Pour éviter d'inquiéter son interlocutrice, il fit passer ce geste pour une réaction au froid en s'obligeant à éternuer, ce qui étrangement eut le don de faire rire Sheik. L'inquiétude s'évapora alors un instant de son regard tandis qu'elle reprit enfin la parole.

« - Ton courage puisse-t-il sauver tous les Zoras.

\- Je l'espère également, _murmura Link en soupirant pour la seconde fois_.

\- Je vais t'enseigner la mélodie du Temple de l'Eau, _dit-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière et en prenant son air solennel_. Le temps file et emporte les hommes... Ainsi coule le fleuve et jamais ne s'arrête... »

Comme envoûté par ces paroles, le guerrier fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme.

« - Un jeune esprit renferme un cœur ambitieux... »

Gardant ses yeux encrés dans les siens, il saisit ensuite ses mains bandées dans les siennes. Elle ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader, refermant au contraire ses doigts sur les siens.

« - Des amours légères cèdent à une passion profonde... Un miroir d'eau pure reflète la vie. »

Elle se tût un instant, baissant son regard sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Jamais Link n'aurait voulu rompre ce lien qui les unissait, voulant au contraire sentir la jeune femme encore plus près de lui. Malheureusement, Sheik décida de le faire pour se saisir de sa lyre.

« - Écoute la Sérénade de l'Eau, _dit-elle ensuite en faisant quelques pas en arrière_ , et contemple ton reflet... »

Disant cela, elle joua ensuite deux fois la même série de cinq notes. Comme d'habitude, en bon élève, Link l'imita avant de reprendre en cœur cette mélodie à la fois belle et douce. Contrairement aux deux précédents chants de téléportation, celui-ci était beaucoup plus mélancolique, comme un flot de nostalgie s'élevant dans la salle au plafond sombre et scintillant, à la manière d'un ciel nocturne. Il se sentait serein, enveloppé dans un cocon duveteux avec pour seule compagnie sa partenaire musicienne, Sheik.

Lorsque la sérénade cessa, et que le chant du vent contre les stalactites reprit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne rouvrit tout de suite les yeux. L'ocarina du Temps toujours pressé contre ses lèvres, Link aurait souhaitait jouer encore un peu. Cependant, lorsque la voix de Sheik se fit entendre, il sentit au fond de lui son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque séparation.

« - Link... _commença-t-elle »_

Il pria les déesses de stopper un instant, rien qu'un court instant, le fil de l'histoire afin qu'il puisse d'avantage savourer ce moment. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il croisa ceux de la Sheikah, il comprit qu'elle aussi souhaitait la même chose. "Il est un fait que le temps ne peut altérer, une amitié partagée, un sentiment profond du cœur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours..."

« - Sheik, je...

\- Je t'en pris, _le coupa-t-elle_ , ne dis rien. »

Non, il ne pouvait ne rien dire. Au contraire même, il avait envie de crier tout fort ce que son cœur lui murmurait tout bas. Elle aussi en avait envie, il en était certain. Alors pourquoi souffrir tous les deux ainsi ?

« - La princesse Ruto, _dit-elle comme pour répondre à sa question_ , elle a besoin de ton aide. »

Et lui avait besoin, en cet instant, de la sentir tout près de lui. Oui, il avait un besoin vital de se perdre dans les flammes torrides de son regard, de laisser sa voix l'ensorceler, de partager sa chaleur avec la sienne en ce lieu où le froid régnait, de... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Il était l'élu des déesses et elle sa guide. Elle devait l'aider et lui sauver le monde. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour ce genre de pensées, pas pour le moment du moins.

« - Je dois partir, _déclara-t-elle finalement sur un ton qui se voulait décidé mais qui, hélas, trahit son envie de rester_. »

Prenant une noix Mojo qu'elle contempla un instant au creux de sa paume, elle adressa un dernier sourire à Link et s'apprêta à partir. Cependant... une grande explosion se fit ressentir...

/\

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la plaine d'Hyrule au lac Hylia. Assis devant le stand de pêche, le gérant de la boutique observait d'un air déprimé le grand étendu d'eau d'autrefois qui n'était à présent plus qu'une petite flaque. Depuis l'arrivée du nouveau monarque, plus personne ne se risquait à venir jusqu'ici et il passait donc la majorité de ses journées seul. Soupirant, il pencha la tête en arrière et accueillit les quelques larmes du ciel sur son visage. Une fois de plus, la pluie avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Celle-ci était tenace, et pourtant elle ne suffisait pas à remplir le trou béant du lac.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore les Zoras ? _se demanda-t-il pour l'énième fois »_

Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous disparu du jour au lendemain sans même prévenir. Était-ce un signe de mauvais présage ou bien... De nouveau il soupira. Réfléchir de trop ne lui ressemblait pas, ni se faire trop de soucis d'ailleurs. Cela devait faire cinq ou six ans que son quotidien devait être le même. Non, cela faisait exactement sept ans. Oui, voilà, le monde autour de lui était devenu ainsi depuis...

« - Depuis la disparition du p'tit... »

Il repensait souvent à ce gringalet vêtu de vert qui avait réussi à pêcher un poisson bien plus gros que son propre record. Lui aussi avait disparu sans prévenir du jour au lendemain. Est-ce qu'il le reverrait un jour ? Çà, c'était l'une de ces questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser.

/\

Le sol était gelé. Elle parvenait à le sentir même à travers ses vêtements. La douleur au niveau de son crâne venait de s'éteindre. Sa vision était floue et elle peinait à respirer, sentant un poids lui peser sur le corps. Un goût métallique s'était mêlait à sa salive. Sûrement s'était-elle mordu la lèvre inférieure dans sa chute. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il y avait cette chaleur agréable qui l'encerclait, ainsi que cette douceâtre odeur forestière qui lui caressait les narines. Un léger gémissement se fit entendre et soudain elle sentit le poids se soulever de son corps. Elle cilla et tenta de se concentrer pour tenter d'observer les alentours. La seule chose qu'elle vit fut ces deux prunelles céruléennes penchées au dessus de son visage et ce sourire radieux qui l'accueillit dans le monde réel.

« - Link ? _murmura-t-elle »_

Il ne répondit pas. Appuyé de part et d'autre de son visage, il maintenait son corps au dessus du sien. Leur visage quant à eux n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau, leur cœur battre sur le même tempo tandis que leurs yeux refusaient de se quitter. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, sans bouger, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et visqueux tomber sur sa main droite, posée à plat contre son abdomen. Elle le vit alors grimacer et se laisser tomber sur le côté. Affolée, elle se releva, se rendant compte au passage que l'endroit était plongé dans la presque pénombre. Des débris de cristaux jonchaient çà et là sur le sol.

« - Link ! _répéta-t-elle en le voyant essayer de se relever »_

Mais il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en étouffant un cri de douleur dans la neige. Alors qu'elle allait à sa rencontre, elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait eut cette explosion, puis le guerrier s'était jeté sur elle pour la plaquer au sol, et puis... Il y avait eut se bruit d'os broyé. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la blessure béante au niveau de son bassin, elle ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux.

« - Oh non, _marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même_ , pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Elle comprit alors ce qu'avait le jeune homme. Usant de son corps comme un bouclier, il l'avait protégé des stalactites meurtrières qui avaient dû se détacher du plafond lors de la secousse. S'agenouillant prêt du corps du blessé, elle sentit soudainement un flux de culpabilité remonter en elle. Par sa faute, le héros avait été blessé.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, _l'entendit-elle chuchoter_.

\- Link ! _s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant une nouvelle fois essayer de se relever »_

Il grimaça mais, sûrement pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, il étouffa un gémissement en serrant les dents. S'adossant contre la paroi gelée, il lui offrit même un sourire afin de la rassurer.

« - Grâce au froid, l'hémorragie s'est déjà stoppée, _dit-il en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture afin de relever sa tunique_. »

Lorsqu'il y parvint, non sans peine, Sheik détourna aussitôt son regard du torse parfaitement sculpté du garçon. Cette réaction le fit rire tandis qu'elle se sentit rougir. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre autour d'eux. Cependant, cela était sans compter sur le jeune hylien bien décidé à profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité.

« - Je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de cette blessure tout seul, _lâcha-t-il avec un air malicieux peint sur le visage_. »

La Sheikah soupira. Se retournant lentement, elle s'obligea à poser son regard autre part que sur le corps divin du héros. Elle s'attarda alors sur les traits de son visage, sur ses lèvres fines d'où s'échappait une légère brume, sur ses mèches de cheveux or comme le soleil qui flottaient autour de lui en l'absence de son bonnet. Puis elle croisa son regard, célestes perles tombées du ciel. Peut-être était-ce finalement une mauvaise idée de chercher un autre sujet d'attention, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'agenouilla de nouveau près de cet homme. Attrapant une bande dans l'une de ses sacoches, elle commença ainsi à l'enrouler autour de ce corps qui l'attirait, gardant toujours son regard plongé dans le sien. Il ne broncha pas d'un centimètre, certes, mais elle crut apercevoir une ombre de douleur déformer un instant ses traits. Le froid également ne facilitait pas la tâche puisque, vêtu uniquement de son guêtre, le garçon commençait littéralement à se geler sur place. Sa tâche accomplie, Sheik se hâta donc de camoufler cette silhouette plus que gracieuse en aidant le héros à remettre sa tunique en place. Elle s'apprêta ensuite à se relever, mais le garçon en décida autrement. Enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet, il l'attira d'un geste brusque contre son torse et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés. De nouveau, le parfum forestier vint lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure blonde de la demoiselle. Ses cheveux... Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu la totalité des bandages qui camouflaient autrefois sa tête et son visage.

« - Je t'en pris, _murmura-t-il en la sentant déjà s'écarter de son étreinte_ , juste un instant. »

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais le souffle chaud du garçon sur son cuir chevelu l'en dissuada rapidement. S'excusant auprès des déesses pour ce moment de faiblesse, elle se laissa alors aller contre le torse de son ami. Elle se sentait coupable d'agir ainsi, égoïste de priver le monde de son sauveur, mauvaise pour l'écarter de son chemin, honteuse de ressentir de tels sentiments à son égard. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle agissait pour le bien du héros après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle parvenait à comprendre, dans un certain sens, ce trou béant qui pouvait exister dans le cœur du garçon et qui était destiné... à la princesse Zelda. Se cramponnant à la tunique du combattant, Sheik soupira. Une larme solitaire et vagabonde coula le long de sa joue. Elle ferma alors un instant les yeux, voulant profiter au maximum de ce moment. Elle tentait d'encrer en son esprit l'odeur que dégageait le héros du Temps, la mélodie qu'émettait son cœur valeureux, la chaleur qu'offrait son étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Link déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, Sheik ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, chose qui le fit rire. Desserrant enfin son emprise sur la jeune femme, il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur afin de se relever. Vraisemblablement, il souffrait toujours. A l'endroit où elle savait la blessure, commençait à s'étendre une tache sombre à la surface de la tunique.

« - Nous devons retrouver Navi, _déclara-t-il sans doute pour lui-même_. »

La Sheikah observa alors les alentours et se rendit compte qu'en effet l'être féerique n'était pas présente. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Mais visiblement, en y regardant de plus prêt, ce n'était pas la seule à avoir disparu.

« - Ma lyre, _remarqua-t-elle_.

\- Et l'Ocarina du Temps, _ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever. »_

/\

Il faisait sombre, mais surtout il faisait froid. Son corps tout entier était complètement gelé. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger l'extrémité de ses doigts. Elle avait également mal. Son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus et, petit à petit, elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. N'ayant même plus la force de claquer des dents, elle continuait cependant à parler. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas partir. Seulement, à force de parler seule, elle finissait par se perdre dans ses propres paroles. Alors elle s'était mis à dédier des prières aux déesses, espérant peut-être attirer leur clémence.

« - Oh déesses, venez-nous en aide. Din, prêtes-nous ta force et comble nos faiblesses. »

Sa voix était faible, presque semblable à un souffle. Cela lui était de plus en plus difficile de continuer, pourtant elle le devait.

« - Nayru, guides-nous sur le chemin de ta sagesse. »

La douleur était telle qu'elle aurait voulu pleurer. Malheureusement, chaque larme versée se transformait automatiquement en un cristal glacé.

« - Et Farore, de ton âme infinie, donnes-nous le courage de continuer notre route sur cette terre et de ne jamais céder. »

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur un objet échoué lui aussi non loin de là. Sa couleur céruléenne ressortait sur la blancheur de la neige. C'était pour le sauver lui qu'elle avait risqué sa vie, esquivant un à un chaque stalactites qui s'efforçait de lui barrer la route. Non loin de lui reposait son frère doré dont le vent faisait chanter les cordes.

« - Oh déesses, prenez pitiés de notre pauvre miséricorde. »

Le dernier mot fut étouffé par un sanglot. A bout, elle décida de fermer pour de bon ses paupières déjà si lourdes. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, malheureusement elle n'avait plus la force de combattre. Elle se laissa ainsi guider par le flot glacé de la vie, se blottissant contre ce corps chaud qui l'enlaçait. Elle se sentait bien, elle voulait dormir.

« - Navi, _murmura alors une voix familière_ , réveilles-toi Navi. »

Non, elle ne voulait pas. Le monde dans lequel elle vivait à présent était si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle était venue au monde. A présent, tout était si sombre, si mauvais, si maléfique contrairement au monde qui l'attendait, si paisible, si magnifique et si chaleureux. Comment résister face à un choix pareil ? Oui, mais il y avait également... le petit. Elle revoyait son sourire radieux et encore innocent d'enfant, ses premiers combats, les premières larmes qu'il avait versé, sa détermination sans faille et le courage qui le caractérisait, puis le jeune homme séduisant et plein d'avenir qu'il était devenu sous sa tutelle, sa loyauté sans borne, son amour débordant et son envie de sauver Hyrule. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner, pas tout de suite du moins. Il était encore trop jeune pour voler de ses propres ailes, sans elle à ses côtés. Elle se plaisait à penser qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient découvert le monde et la vie ensemble, grandit côte à côte pour devenir le duo imbattable qu'ils formaient à présent.

« - Link... »

Ce mot traversa ses lèvres alors qu'elle se forçait à ouvrir au moins une dernière fois les yeux. Son corps commençait déjà à se réchauffer et la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux flammes intenses veiller sur son corps frêle. Elle reconnut aussitôt Sheik, entourée d'un halo fauve qui n'était autre qu'un dôme de flammes. Le feu de Din.

« - Elle se réveille, _lâcha la musicienne en tournant la tête_. »

Suivant son regard, Navi put apercevoir le corps de son guerrier préféré, à genoux sur le sol, son poing légèrement égratigné à force de frapper la glace pour déclencher le pouvoir divin, sa respiration haletante et sa tunique décorée d'une tâche sombre. La fée soupira. Quelle folie avait-il encore commis ? Décidément, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer d'elle.

« - Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, _déclara-t-il en se penchant au dessus d'elle, la couvant du regard._

\- Idiot... »

Il rit, puis l'attrapa délicatement pour la poser sur son crâne. Le contact moelleux et chaud de ses cheveux était si réconfortant qu'elle s'y allongea aussitôt, reprenant ses quartiers comme à son habitude. Il remit ensuite son bonnet puis récupéra l'Ocarina du Temps dans la neige.

« - Je suis rassurée que nous l'ayons retrouvée, _fit Sheik en reprenant elle aussi son instrument_. J'ignore comment cette explosion a eut lieu, mais une chose est sûre : elle avait pour but de te tuer.

\- Ou de me ralentir dans ma quête puisqu'à l'évidence, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, un jeu auquel je suis déjà las de jouer. »

Link soupira longuement. Il était épuisé. Ayant seulement somnolé sur le dos d'Epona entre le Mont du Péril et le domaine Zora, les combats qu'il avait livré dans la Caverne Polaire avaient finit par épuiser ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se reposer avant d'attaquer le prochain temple, mais il n'avait pas le temps. En effet, la princesse Ruto avait besoin de son aide, puis deux autres sages auraient à leur tour besoin de ses services. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de flâner.

Comme animée par sa propre volonté, la flamme bleue s'échappa de la bouteille dans laquelle elle était enfermée et vint, de sa chaleur mythique, enlaçait le corps tout entier du roi Zora pour faire fondre la maléfique glace. L'homme-poisson reprit alors petit à petit vie. Il cilla plusieurs fois de suite et étira ses muscles dans tous les sens.

« - Oh ! _Déclara-t-il de sa voix puissante et rocailleuse_. Nous revenons à la vie ! »

Il observa ensuite les alentours avant de poser son regard sur la silhouette qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Link le regardait, souriant.

« - Mes hommages, Oh grand roi Zora ! _Fit-il en s'inclinant_

\- Est-ce toi qui Nous a sauvé ?

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, votre altesse.

\- Allons, _rit son interlocuteur_ , ne soit pas si timide devant Nous ! Relève-toi donc que nous puissions admirer un instant le visage de notre sauveur ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta aussitôt. Sans aucun doute, sa tunique verte ressortait dans cet univers aquatique. Intrigué, le roi Zora reprit alors :

« - Ton apparence Nous est familière. Nous aurais-tu déjà par le passé rendu visite ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Oh, laisse-Nous deviner. Ne serais-tu pas ce petit homme audacieux et téméraire qui Nous est venu en aide il y a sept ans de cela ?

\- Je suis flatté que vous ayez toujours souvenir de moi, votre majesté.

\- Comment aurions-Nous put t'oublier alors que tu es celui qui Nous a ramené Notre fille bien aimée ? »

L'homme-poisson voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il se stoppa dans sa lancée. Il songea un instant puis, après s'être éclaircit la voix, reprit sur un ton beaucoup moins enjoué.

« - Une vil vague de glace s'est abattue sur Notre domaine et Notre peuple. Nous-même avons été victime de ce déluge et Notre vénéré Jabu-Jabu s'en est allé pour tenter de lui échapper. Tout ceci n'est qu'une nouvelle idée sordide de ce Ganondorf. Jeune héros, accepterais-tu de Nous prêter main forte une nouvelle fois ?

\- Certainement !

\- Alors Nous te confions Notre avenir. Pour accomplir cette mission, tu devras te rendre dans le temple de l'Eau sur lequel Notre famille veille depuis des générations. Tu le trouveras au fond du somptueux lac Hylia... Il Nous semble que tu ne puisses respirer sous l'eau comme les nobles Zoras... Soit ! En reconnaissance de tes services, Nous t'offrons cette tunique. Elle te permettra de respirer sous l'eau. »

Disant cela, le roi donna un coup de talon dans le mur sur lequel il était assis. Cela fit alors tomber un coffre du plafond juste devant le garçon qui se pressa ensuite de l'ouvrir. Le coffre renfermait une étoffe bleu azur soigneusement pliée et rangée ainsi qu'un guêtre d'une blancheur impeccable. Le tissu était assez caoutchouteux, rappelant instinctivement à Link le touché de la peau d'un Zora. Dans le coffre se trouvait également une paire de bottes dont les semelles étaient faites de plomb.

« - Prends en bien soin, dit le roi en voyant le regard intrigué du garçon, elles pourront t'être d'une grande aide. Si lourd, nul ne court. Si lourd, nul ne flotte.

\- Merci votre majesté.

\- Non, merci à toi, jeune héros. A présent, Notre propre sort et celui de Notre peuple sont entre tes mains. Puissent les déesses veiller sur toi et t'aider dans ta quête. »

Link acquiesça avant de lui offrir un sourire. Puis, accordant une dernière révérence au roi des Zoras, il quitta la salle sans un mot afin de se mettre en route pour sa prochaine mission. Le plus dur restait alors à venir...

 **A suivre...**

 ** **Et voilà comment se cloture ce dernier chapitre, faisant référence au fait que le temple de l'Eau est à mes yeux un véritable cauchemar.****

 ** **Un peu beaucoup de romance dans ce chapitre. Navrée pour ceux qui ont trouvé cela trop... niais ? XD Disons qu'à l'époque où j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'étais à fond dans le chevaleresque et, même aujourd'hui, je garde un coeur en gimauve. Et puis, je trouve que cela permet de trancher avec le côté rude des combats. Comme je le dis toujours, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;)****

 ** **Vos avis ? =O Je suis vraiment curieuse, comme à chaque fois, de lire vos commentaires. Alors n'hésitez pas. Positifs ou négatifs, ils sont tous bon à prendre =)****

 ** **Prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et bonne rentrée scolaire à ceux que ça concerne (unis dans la galère XD) !****

 ** **Chu ~****


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hi tout le monde !**

 **Alors oui, j'ai un jour de retard mais qu'importe le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! Dieu que j'ai detesté l'écrire -' Le temple de l'Eau est définitivement pour moi un inhibiteur de ma motivation. Je me rappelle comment j'ai galéré autrefois pour pouvoir le finir. Rien ne me convenait, le syndrome de la page blanche me guetait et en plus de ça j'ai du passer des heures entières dans ce maudit temple pour m'en imprégner. Avec cette musique...**

 **Bref, trêve de parlotes. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre dans cette aventure. En espérant que ce chapitre, fruit d'un travail acharné contre l'anihilation de mes neurones, saura vous régaler.**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre XIX****

 ** **Le temple de l'Eau****

Les dernières notes de la Sérénade s'évaporèrent dans les airs tandis qu'au tour de lui se dessinaient les contours familier du lac Hylia. Le soleil venait de se coucher, offrant une ombre inquiétante au grand arbre mort reposant tout prêt de la stèle. Du ciel sombre, une pluie incessante ne cessait de s'abattre sur les lieux. Pourtant, comme le découvrirent les deux compagnons, la grande étendue d'eau cristalline qu'était autrefois le lac avait presque entièrement disparu. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il y avait également cette aura noire qui planait dans les alentours, sans aucun doute appartenait-elle à la créature responsable du mal qui pesait sur cet endroit autrefois plein de vie, ainsi que sur les Zoras.

Les bottes de plomb étaient d'une telle lourdeur qu'il lui fut difficile d'avancer jusqu'au rebord de la petite île. Emplissant ses poumons de cet air véritable une dernière fois, Link se laissa ensuite tomber dans la petite zone ayant été épargnée par la dessiccation. Entre les deux piliers frappés du symbole de l'eau, il commença ainsi à couler jusqu'à poser pieds sur un sol sculpté. Navi le rejoignit aussitôt, sa peau hydrophobe formant une barrière naturelle autour de son corps et lui permettant de respirer en milieu aquatique. Instinctivement, nageant aussi bien qu'un poisson, elle vint se poser sur son bonnet bleu et lui fit signe de regarder droit devant lui. L'entrée était fermée par une vieille grille en fer rouillé. Le regard du garçon se posa ensuite sur une sorte de cristal cyan qu'il prit rapidement pour cible avec son grappin. Quelques bulles s'échappèrent de ce dernier tandis que, comme il le pensait, la voie menant au temple s'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Un regard échangé avec Navi lui fit comprendre qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que lui. Ses iris se posèrent alors une dernière fois sur ce ciel étoilé qu'il avait observé de si nombreuses fois déjà. Quand le reverrait-il de nouveau ? Et pourquoi avait-il cette si mauvaise impression ? Les mains de la petite fée se resserrèrent sur l'étoffe de son bonnet tandis qu'il empruntait le couloir marin plongeant dans les profondeurs du lac.

Lorsqu'il retira les bottes pour pouvoir remonter à la surface, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de reprendre une bonne gorgée d'air, malgré le fait que la tenue Zora lui permettait de capter le dioxygène présent dans l'eau. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus humide qu'à l'extérieur et un léger parfum iodé flottait dans les alentours.

\- Le temple de l'Eau, _murmura Navi tandis que lui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer._

Il commença à avancer jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle principale en observant les reflets de l'eau danser sur les parois. Sans même chercher à observer les alentours, il se laissa pousser par son instinct et, enfilant de nouveau les bottes de plomb, se laissa couler dans l'eau jusqu'au niveau le plus bas. Le sol était couvert de sable dans lequel des spikes commençaient déjà à se diriger vers lui. Alors, pressant le pas comme il put, il emprunta la seule voie qui semblait accessible pour le moment, à sa voire celle à sa droite dont l'entrée était encadrée par deux torches éteintes. Un couloir aux pierres grisâtres et à la forme parfaitement carrée s'offrit devant ses yeux. Il arriva ainsi très vite dans une pièce assez étroite au centre de laquelle trônait une autre torche éteinte. Et devant celle-ci se tenait une silhouette gracieuse et céruléenne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, quelques bulles s'échappèrent des lèvres de Link, surprit de croiser un visage familier. Il s'agissait d'une ravissante Zora différente de ses semblables. Elle arborait de longues nageoires sur ses bras et ses hanches, une tête à la forme rappelant celle d'un requin marteau, un corps mince et élancé, des traits fins, une poitrine généreuse, et une peau légèrement bleutée. « Lulu ? » songea un instant le héros en se remémorant le visage de cette Zora qu'il avait rencontré à Termina. Mais il se corrigea presque immédiatement. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de la chanteuse des Indigo's Go. Il reconnaissait cet éclat malicieux qui animait les deux perles améthystes de la demoiselle.

\- Toi, _commença-t-elle visiblement aussi surprise que lui_ , tu es... Link ?

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, l'observant comme s'il était un mirage. Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sept longues années durant lesquelles elle avait sans aucun doute énormément mûri.

\- Link, c'est bien toi ?

Il acquiesça. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la Zora qui se jeta dans ses bras. Sa peau avait gardé son touché caoutchouteux, et elle avait conservé ce parfum d'anémone qu'il lui avait connu étant plus jeune. Sept ans. La petite princesse capricieuse et têtue avait bien grandi.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, princesse Ruto.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air, _le gronda-t-elle alors en s'écartant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui du garçon_. Me faire attendre pendant sept longues années...

Il rit, la voyant gonfler ses joues comme elle le faisait déjà étant petite. Finalement non, peut-être n'avait-elle pas entièrement grandit. Au fond, il avait toujours devant lui cette jeune Zora qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à plonger dans le ventre d'une grosse baleine pour récupérer le souvenir de sa mère. Il se souvenait parfaitement du courage dont elle avait fait preuve, ainsi que de sa détermination.

\- Toi ! T'es cool... Plus cool que je ne le pensais. Enfin... juste un peu.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie et, en échange, elle lui avait offert le Saphir Zora en gage de remerciement et... avec une promesse de mariage. Combien de fois Navi s'était-elle moquée de lui en remettant sur le tapis ce futile détail qui avait pourtant de l'importance aux yeux de la princesse ?

\- Il y a tellement de choses dont je voudrais parler avec toi, _soupira Ruto en entourant ses bras autour de son cou_ , mais hélas l'heure n'est pas vraiment aux histoires de cœur...

Il put alors lire dans son regard un mélange de peine et d'inquiétude.

\- As-tu vu le domaine Zora ?

Sa voix se brisa, dut à l'émotion. Une larme perla sur sa joue, rejoignant les flots sombres du temple. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tunique bleue de son héros préféré.

\- Tout est gelé !

\- Je sais, _souffla Link en caressant du pouce la joue de sa fiancée_ , Sheik m'a déjà tout raconté. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je me chargerai de tous les sauver.

\- Pour cela, il faut que tu m'aides à détruire l'infect monstre du temple. En théorie, cet endroit est un sanctuaire pour tous les Zoras qui peuvent venir ici afin de se recueillir. Hélas, Ganondorf est passé par ici et...

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses yeux, et le jeune homme la revit défier Barinade alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, les yeux emplis de larme et le corps tremblant. Mais le cœur prêt à tout pour récupérer son bien.

\- Je passe devant afin de rejoindre la salle où repose l'âme de ce temple. Rejoins-moi le plus rapidement possible. Je compte sur toi. Et...

Elle effleura du bout de ses doigts les joues du héros.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Puis, une fois ces mots prononcés, elle s'éleva dans les flots, laissant derrière elle un fin filet de bulles. Link l'observa disparaître au dessus de lui, sa peau se mêlant parfaitement avec l'environnement aquatique. Il soupira ensuite, repensant au mal qu'avait encore put provoquer Ganondorf en ce lieu à la base sacré, et à présent corrompu par le mal. Tout comme le temple de la Forêt, ou même celui du Feu. Après les Kokiris et les Gorons, les Zoras avaient étaient les suivants sur la liste du nouveau seigneur d'Hyrule. Tous ces peuples pacifiques entraînés de force dans une bataille qui n'était pas forcément la leur...

Navi commença à s'agiter sur son crâne. Se détachant de son bonnet, elle se mit à tournoyer au dessus de son partenaire, comme pour lui faire signe. Il comprit aussitôt. Délaissant un instant ses bottes de plomb pour s'alléger, il emprunta le même chemin que celui de Ruto plus tôt. Il vit alors défiler sous ses yeux les différents étages du temple, et notamment un trou intriguant dans un mur. Il arriva très vite en haut. Repoussant en arrière les mèches blondes plaquées sur son visage avec sa main, il profita d'un bon bol d'air pour se remplir les poumons qui jubilèrent presque de recevoir autant d'oxygène en une seule inspiration. De nouveau, la salle était carrée, comme si les Zoras ne savaient construire que des pièces de cette forme.

\- Link, _l'appela son amie fée,_ regarde ça !

Le jeune homme suivit son regard, posant ainsi ses yeux sur une sorte de stèle encrée dans le mur et représentant la Triforce. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de se souvenir l'endroit où il en avait déjà vu une.

\- Un mécanisme ? _S'interrogea Navi, et aussitôt cela fit tilt dans la tête de son compagnon_

\- Le domaine Zora, _déclara-t-il en sortant de sa sacoche l'ocarina du Temps._

La petite fée s'apprêta à lui poser une question quand elle comprit à son tour. Le peuple Zora était particulièrement proche de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Aussi avaient-ils décidé d'ouvrir les portes de leur demeure à ces derniers en leur permettant de franchir les flots. Si un individu était capable de prouver son amitié avec la famille royale, et donc un allié potentiel du peuple aquatique, alors l'entrée menant au domaine Zora s'ouvrait par enchantement. Ainsi, la berceuse de Zelda, preuve irréfutable du lien existant entre cette dernière et lui, devait sans aucun doute être la clef de ce mécanisme bien étrange.

Portant l'instrument à ses lèvres, Link joua les premières notes de cette mélodie qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. A chaque fois qu'il entendait cet air, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au rire si cristallin de la princesse, à ses yeux céruléens, à son visage séraphique, et à sa voix mélodieuse. Un grand bruit se fit ensuite entendre, le tirant de ses songes. Un bruit rappelant étrangement une baignoire en train de se vider. Il échangea un regard avec Navi, puis balaya les alentours du regard. Aucune issue supplémentaire ne s'était ouverte, aucun chemin pouvant lui permettre de rejoindre Ruto. Bien évidemment, il y avait cette porte dorée qui se tenait sur sa gauche, mais d'après ses souvenirs elle ne contenait qu'un coffre renfermant sans aucun doute la carte ou la boussole du temple.

\- Hé Link, _l'appela Navi_ , tu me crois si je te dis que l'eau a disparu ?

Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil dans le trou d'où il venait. Les flots s'étaient en effet retirés, ne laissant derrière eux que la torche centrale garnie d'une flamme dont on pouvait à présent entendre les crépitements.

\- Intéressant, _murmura le garçon en empruntant déjà le chemin menant à la salle délaissée._ Ma très chère partenaire, pour une raison que j'ignore, je sens que nous ne sommes pas près de quitter ces lieux.

Navi leva les yeux au ciel en riant, suivant de près son meilleur ami pour la suite de cette « fantastique visite guidée » comme il s'amusa à le dire en franchissant la porte.

/\

A présent débarrassé de l'influence maléfique, le village Kokiri avait retrouvé sa quiétude d'antan. Les rires des enfants résonnaient dans toute la forêt, berçant le bourgeon du Vénérable arbre Mojo qui ne cessait de croître jour après jour. Assis en rond autour de lui, certains prêtaient oreilles aux innombrables histoires qu'il ne se lassait jamais de raconter. Désormais à sa place dans le Sanctuaire des Sages, Saria continuait elle aussi d'écouter les contes du futur père de la prochaine génération. Assise sur sa stèle, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, elle profitait de chaque éclat de vie que lui offraient ses si précieux amis. Elle vit ainsi les jumelles quémander un nouveau récit mêlant romance pour l'une et aventure pour l'autre. Le petit bourgeon débuta alors une énième histoire, mais qui avait pour thème ni l'amour ni la découverte.

\- D'après les lézendes, il exizterait au fond des eaux un miroir mazique capable de dévoiler la part la plus zombre se cachant au plus profond de votre cœur.

Les trois frères retinrent leur souffle, fascinés par le fait d'apprendre une nouvelle chose. Les jumelles, quant à elles, se prirent mutuellement les mains, sentant déjà des frissons parcourir leur échine. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Saria. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

\- Tout le monde pozède une part d'ombre dans zon cœur, _insista le bourgeon en prenant une voix mystérieuse_. Et plus vous tenterez de l'enfouir au fond de vous, plus elle grandira, et plus elle deviendra danzereuse.

\- Hélas, il n'a pas tort, _déclara une voix rauque de l'autre côté du sanctuaire_.

Sursautant, Saria se retourna et croisa alors le regard plein de sagesse de Rauru. Il était toujours vêtu de cette même toge dorée et se tenait parfaitement droit. Elle n'avait jamais réellement discuté avec lui, sa présence la rendant étrangement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Darunia avait fini par la rejoindre dans ce lieu coupé du reste du monde, s'étant éveillé à son rôle de sage du Feu. Le viril Goron savait se montrer chaleureux envers les autres, contrairement au représentant de la lumière qui semblait ne maîtriser qu'un seul type de dialogue. Il savait guider, il savait informer, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu rassurer ou encore soutenir comme Darunia et elle-même le faisait de temps en temps. Et puis, contrairement à eux, il était là depuis longtemps, veillant déjà sur le sanctuaire sept ans auparavant.

\- Pendant longtemps, les Zoras ont conservé cette ancienne relique, _poursuivit le sage de la Lumière en s'approchant_. Ils l'ont cachée... dans le seul endroit où eux seuls pouvaient se rendre.

\- Le temple de l'Eau, _devina la Kokiri._

Rauru acquiesça. Et elle comprit aussitôt. Instinctivement, une vague d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Se penchant par dessus la grande stèle pour observer le royaume d'Hyrule, elle tâcha alors de retrouver parmi la végétation la silhouette si familière de son ami. Hélas, il était introuvable.

\- Ne sois pas inquiète pour lui, _conseilla le vieil homme en posant une main rassurante sur sa chevelure sapin_ , le Héros du Temps saura se défaire de ce problème par lui même. N'oublions pas qu'il est celui qui ramènera paix et amour sur Hyrule.

Entendant ces mots, Saria se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Plus vous tenterez de l'enfouir au fond de vous, plus elle grandira, et plus elle deviendra dangereuse, r _épéta-t-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur ce qui était autrefois le lac Hylia._

\- N'ayons aucune crainte. Le cœur de notre Héros est protégé des Ténèbres. Il ne saurait faillir devant un si futile obstacle.

Hélas, Rauru avait tort. Connaissant Link depuis toujours, Saria savait l'existence de cette tâche sombre au fond de son âme. Être le héros du Temps ne signifiait pas pour autant être dispensé des pensées négatives. Au contraire même. Certes il ne fréquentait pas souvent la haine et l'hésitation, mais les regrets naissaient après chaque combat, ainsi que la souffrance et la peur de perdre son prochain. L'amour également était une source inépuisable pour nourrir le côté sombre de sa personnalité, tout comme la générosité, le sacrifice de soi ou encore le poids de toute une nation sur ses épaules.

Posant son menton sur ses genoux, Saria soupira. Quelle épreuve encore difficile les déesses lui avaient-elles préparé ? Et surtout, quel était le véritable pouvoir de ce miroir ?

/\

L'endroit était plongé dans la presque obscurité. Hormis la mélodie qui s'échappait de son instrument, le silence régnait en maître. De l'eau recouvrait la majorité du sol, et les environs semblaient être presque sans fin. Étrangement, il appréciait cet endroit où pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait... vivant. Assis contre le tronc d'un arbre mort, il préférait garder les yeux clos encore un instant, profitant de la petite brise qui vint souffler dans sa chevelure ébène. Quiétude, que cela était agréable. Il aurait pu rester ainsi encore un peu, seulement la voix si reconnaissable de sa partenaire le tira de ses pensées.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, _murmura-t-elle en se posant sur son épaule_.

Il décrocha ses lèvres de son instrument et rouvrit les yeux. Sous ses pieds, le ciel imaginaire se dessinait. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la surface de l'eau. Là où aurait dut se trouver son reflet. Un sourire naquit sur son visage tandis que son amie débuta son récit, lui rapportant les moindres faits et gestes des deux « intrus » comme elle les nommait. Il rit plus d'une fois, les imaginant parfaitement être poursuivi par un Like-Like un peu trop... passionné, ou encore se creuser la tête en tentant de comprendre le mécanisme de l'édifice. Puis, une fois le récit terminé, il se redressa lentement sur ses longues jambes fines et musclées.

\- L'heure est venue, _déclara-t-il en s'étirant._

Il scruta ensuite de nouveau son reflet qui, comme par enchantement, venait d'apparaître sous ses pieds. Le même et pourtant si différent.

\- Un jeune esprit renferme un cœur ambitieux, _commença-t-il à réciter en faisant tinter la lame de son épée._ Un miroir d'eau pure reflète la vie.

Le sol sembla se dématérialiser, et le ciel se retrouva très vite au dessus de sa tête. Au loin, il pouvait entendre la voix des deux intrus résonner dans cet univers virtuel. Appuyé contre l'arbre, il observa un instant la silhouette sinople s'agitait au loin. Il rit en le voyant tenter d'ouvrir la porte renfermant le trésor. Une lueur de désir traversa ses iris vermeil. Il voulait admirer le sang couler. Admirer son sang couler. Et se nourrir de son agonie, de sa douleur, ainsi que de sa peur.

\- Oh tremble jeune héros, _susurra-t-il en portant son épée à ses lèvres_ , et contemple... ton reflet.

A suivre...

 ** **Ouai... bah on est pas sortie de l'eau, croyez moi. -' Nan mais si vous avez survécu à ce chapitre, le reste devrait passer crème ;) Car oui, la suite du temple c'est dans le prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de vous sortir dimanche (avant c'est mort parce que j'ai un véritable emploi du temps de ministre XD).****

 ** **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à me suivre pour être tenue au courant des sorties (si c'est déjà le cas, un grand merci 3). Après tout, les critiques, c'est comme respirer, c'est gratuit et ça prend pas de temps ! ;P (Ok, c'était nul...)****

 ** **Bref, prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et à la prochaine =3****

 ** **Chu ~****


	21. Chapitre 20

****Bonjours très chers compatriotes ! Et bonne année à tous ! (en retard mais on s'en fiche) 3****

 **Laissez-moi vous présenter le chapitre du jour. A la base, lui et celui qui va suivre ne formaient qu'un mais à l'époque j'avais fais le choix de le couper en deux afin de maintenir le suspens. Aujourd'hui nous faisons donc la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage que j'aprécie énormément et qui, pour moi, aurait mérité un rôle beaucoup important dans le jeu =. Ah et le début est assez... étrange ? Mais n'y prêtez pas trop attention, hein ? ;)**

 **Comme toujours, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre dans cette aventure malgré mes retards ^^'. Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir shadowthewolf04 et je suis vraiment désolée de vous imposer autant d'attente entre chaque chapitre (alors qu'ils sont déjà écrit -') mais je n'ai pas toujours la possibilité de poster =/.**

 **Bref, en espérant tout de même que ce chapitre vous emporte dans les profondeurs du temple le plus terrible pour moi ;) A consommer sans modération !**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture ! Et mes meilleurs voeux x)****

 ** **Chapitre XX****

 ** **L'ombre du héros****

Tout autour de lui se dessinait une prairie verdoyante sans fin. Au loin, un grand arbre se dressait fièrement, créant de son feuillage l'unique point d'ombre présent à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se mit à courir pour le rejoindre, des rires d'enfant se firent entendre, s'élevant jusqu'au ciel d'un bleu éclatant. L'endroit ressemblait véritablement à un bout de paradis. Pourtant, lui le savait, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Alors qu'il se stoppait à quelques mètres de l'arbre, il aperçut les quatre enfants, uniquement vêtus de blanc, en train de jouer dans l'herbe. La vue de leur masque le fit un instant frissonner, lui rappelant chacun un affrontement éprouvant contre un adversaire redoutable.

« - Puis-je... te poser une question ? »

Entendant la voix d'un enfant, il se retourna et fit face à l'expression inerte de Odolwa.

« - Tes amis... c'est quoi comme... genre de gens ? Je suppose... ces gens... pensent que... tu es un ami ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à cet étrange interrogatoire, il entendit :

« - Toi... qu'est-ce qui te rend... joyeux ? Je suppose que... ce qui te rend heureux... c'est de rendre... les gens heureux ? »

Un second, celui représentant Rhork, venait de prendre la parole. Les quatre enfants s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, cessant leurs jeux pour poser sur lui ces regards sans vie. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe tandis qu'un troisième, arborant les traits de Gyorg demanda :

« - Ce qui est bien... c'est quoi ? Je me demande... si tu fais ce qui est bien... est-ce que ça va vraiment rendre... les gens... heureux ?

\- Que voulez-vous ? _demanda-t-il, les dents serrées »_

L'enfant portant le masque de Skorn attrapa le bas de sa tunique verte et, penchant la tête sur le côté, posa la question "Veux-tu jouer... avec moi ?" qui se mit alors à résonner dans son esprit en boucle, le "moi" se transformant progressivement en "nous". Il ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se soustraire à la vue de ce paysage idyllique et de ces personnages au visage privé d'émotion. Un rire macabre, un rire qu'il connaissait parfaitement, retentit ensuite. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le regard persan du terrible masque de Majora se mit à danser face à lui. Surprit, il fit un pas en arrière et chercha à tâtons le contact si rassurant de son épée. Lorsqu'il brandit cette dernière, un nouveau rire s'échappa du masque coloré.

« - Je le vois, _déclara alors celui-ci_ , le grand méchant... au fond de toi. Si sombre... Crois-tu... qu'il voudra jouer... avec nous ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les paroles de son interlocuteur. De nouveau, l'ennemi laissa entendre un éclat de rire. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais des lueurs de diverses couleurs, rappelant celles du masque, semblaient se répandre sur les murs, se bataillant les unes contre les autres pour imposer leur ton. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette pièce dans laquelle il avait déjà livré un combat long et périlleux. Craignant le pire, il resserra sa prise sur son épée. Tournoyant sur lui-même, gardant ses orbites fixées dans celle du garçon, le masque de Majora reprit alors :

« - Tu as réussi... à me vaincre, moi. Mais il est plus difficile... de chasser les ombres... de son propre cœur... comprends-tu ? Je veux dire... méfie-toi... de toi. »

Disant cela, il pivota et dévoila dans son dos un miroir fissuré dans lequel le garçon aperçut son reflet. Ce dernier lui renvoya alors un sourire en coin qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir affiché. Un sourire malveillant, sombre, dissimulant des attentions perfides. Le regard de son double vira au rouge sang tandis que de nouveau le rire de Majora emplit la salle. Les quatre enfants réapparurent, attrapant chacun un morceau de sa tunique. Puis, celui portant le masque de Skorn pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui demander :

« - Ton vrai visage... il ressemble à quoi... en fait ? Je me demande... le visage sous ton masque... c'est ton... vrai visage ? »

Et les rires des quatre enfants se joignirent à ceux de l'ennemi, s'insinuant petit à petit dans l'esprit du garçon qui, très vite, laissa tomber son épée pour camoufler son visage dans ses mains. L'image de son reflet se dessina sur ses paupières closes, affichant toujours ce même sourire comme pour se moquer de lui. Il revit alors cette salle qu'il avait pu de si nombreuses fois observer dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Il se revit allonger sur le sol couvert d'eau, son sang se mêlant aux flots, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge à force de crier, et une épée, sa propre épée, enfoncée profondément dans sa chair.

« - Link ! _l'appela une petite voix alors qu'il cherchait en vain à étouffer tous ces rires macabres autour de lui._ Je t'en pris Link, ouvre les yeux ! »

Une vive douleur s'éveilla à l'arrière de son crâne. Un cri aiguë retentit juste à côté de son oreille tandis qu'il sentit une lame frôler de très près son visage.

« - Allez Link, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me lâcher là ! »

Se forçant à rouvrir les yeux, au risque de croiser de nouveau le regard de son ancien ennemi, il fut contraint de refermer aussitôt ses paupières, subitement éblouit par une lueur céruléenne. Il retenta sa chance, et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une hache couverte d'algues lui fonçant dangereusement dessus. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté que cette dernière vint s'enfoncer dans le mur juste derrière lui. Le propriétaire de l'arme offensive, à savoir un Zora, ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre de Zora en putréfaction, laissa entendre un rugissement de mécontentement avant de se jeter sur le héros.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? _demanda le jeune homme en se protégeant à l'aide de son bouclier_

\- Je dirais que c'est une fois de plus l'œuvre de Ganondorf, _répondit Navi en reprenant sa place sur l'épaule de son camarade_. Il a surgi de nulle part alors que nous revenions à la salle principale et… Bon sang, j'ai bien crut que tu allais y passer. »

Affligeant une charge bouclier à son adversaire, Link tenta de se remémorer les faits décrits par sa partenaire. Il se souvint alors de la douleur au niveau de son arrière crâne, causée par sa projection violente conte un mur. Ainsi donc le Zora, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, était responsable de cette attaque. Quant à Majora et au reste… Pouvait-on dire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve construit à partir de ses souvenirs ? « Le grand méchant au fond de toi » lui avait-il dit, et bien que Link ait l'impression de pouvoir mettre un nom, ou du moins un mot sur cette réplique, il ne parvenait pas à assembler mentalement les lettres le composant. C'était comme posséder la réponse à une question sans le savoir.

Alors que la charge bouclier lui avait entièrement déboîté la colonne vertébrale, le Zora mort-vivant se redressa lentement, faisant craquer une à une ses vertèbres pour les remettre en place. Le garçon grimaça et Navi retint un cri de dégoût. Une fois remis sur pied, l'ennemi poussa alors un cri semblable à celui d'un… effroi ? Alors ces choses-là existaient même sous l'eau ? « D'où le masque funèbre » songea Link en fixant le visage de bois absent d'émotion, tout comme… les enfants dans son rêve. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se forcer à oublier ces pensées, le héros se munit à deux mains de son épée et, sautant par-dessus l'effroi aquatique, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, lui infligea une attaque tornade dont lui seul avait le secret. Dans un hurlement strident, l'ennemi tomba genoux à terre avant d'être consumé par les flammes bleuâtres de la mort.

« - Décidément, Ganondorf à d'étranges goûts question serviteur, _déclara ironiquement le garçon en faisant tournoyer le pommeau de son épée entre ses doigts avant de la ranger dans son fourreau_. »

Navi se laissa tomber en arrière, poussant une grande expiration pour chasser de son organisme le surplus d'air qu'elle avait gardé prisonnier de ses poumons au cours de la bataille. Il était littéralement passé à un cheveu de finir décapité par la lame d'un mort-vivant.

« - Et dire que la raison est censée venir avec l'âge, _lâcha-t-elle ensuite en recouvrant son visage de ses mains_. Visiblement, les déesses ne semblent pas décidées à me donner un petit coup de main.

\- De quoi te plains-tu donc encore ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rends tout de même compte qu'un simple effroi, comme on peut en croiser un peu partout, a bien faillit mettre un terme à la vie de celui qui est censé apporter paix et amour en Hyrule ? Un simple effroi ?

\- Il n'était pas exactement comme ceux que l'on rencontre dans les plaines d'Hyrule à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il possédait des nageoires ? »

Link leva les yeux au ciel... avant de porter son regard sur une porte au loin. Ne prêtant plus attention aux paroles de sa partenaire, qui visiblement avait choisit ce moment pour lui faire toute une liste de reproches, il fronça les sourcils, ses pas le guidant déjà vers sa prochaine destination. Lorsqu'il eut traversé les eaux et rejoint l'autre rive, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En quelques battements d'ailes, Navi le rejoignit, continuant son monologue sans se rendre compte de l'angoisse qui grondait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de son ami. Tachant de ne pas trembler, il posa sa main contre la pierre froide du mur lui faisant face. Quelles épreuves pouvait bien encore lui réserver ce temple à l'atmosphère mystique mais aux profondeurs labyrinthiques ?

/\

La porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans l'immensité de la salle. Le sol était couvert d'eau, et sur ce qui aurait dû être le plafond se dessinait un ciel obscurci par d'épais nuages sombres. Les alentours étaient déserts et, contrairement aux restes du temple, étrangement silencieux. Nulle ombre d'un ennemi dans les alentours. Un petit îlot sur lequel reposait un arbre mort se dessinait au loin, attirant automatiquement le regard du garçon. Il y avait également un rocher échoué un peu plus loin ainsi qu'une sorte de cadre qui semblait transpercer le sol. Intriguée par ce qu'elle voyait, Navi consulta de nouveau la carte qu'ils avaient trouvée un peu plus tôt dans un coffre.

« - Je ne comprend pas, _souffla-t-elle en observant le morceau de papier humide sous différents points de vue_ , d'après le plan nous sommes censé nous trouver dans une salle rectangulaire au fond de laquelle pourrait se trouver le fameux trésor des Zoras. A la place de ça, nous sommes remontés à la surface pour je ne sais quelle raison et...

\- Nous ne sommes pas remontés à la surface, _la coupa son ami_. »

Il fit quelques pas en avant, le claquement de ses bottes se répercutant autour de lui. Repliant la carte, sa partenaire l'interrogea du regard. Il n'y prêta guère attention, gardant son regard rivé vers l'horizon. Tentant de le comprendre, elle suivit des siens la trajectoire des iris océans du guerrier. De l'autre côté de l'île, encastrée comme sa jumelle dans une immense arche dorée reliée à aucune autre structure, se tenait une porte. Certainement celle derrière laquelle se cachait le coffre. Croyant comprendre, Navi s'éleva de son perchoir et vint mettre pied à terre pour caresser du bout des doigts le décor derrière elle. En se concentrant, elle parvint à effleurer quelque chose et, au lieu de rencontrer le vide, sa peau se retrouva au contact d'une matière froide et solide. Comme la majorité des murs composant le temple.

« - Une illusion, _lâcha-t-elle alors, complètement fascinée par sa découverte_. Impressionnant ! »

Suivant la courbure du mur, elle s'envola jusqu'au ciel où elle put sans aucune peine caresser les nuages irréels évoluant au dessus d'eux. Seulement de nouveau, au lieu d'entrer en contact avec une surface plutôt douce et cotonneuse, ses doigts frôlèrent ce qui devait être le plafond de la salle.

« - Pourquoi avoir construit une telle salle dans un endroit pareil ? _Songea la petite fée à voix haute en regagnant ensuite l'épaule de son ami »_

Ce dernier garda le silence, étrangement nerveux. Sa main serrait le pommeau de son épée à s'en blanchir les phalanges, ses yeux scrutaient avec grande attention les moindres recoins de la pièce. Les battements de son cœur avaient déjà commencé à s'accélérer, faisant pulser plus rapidement le sang dans tout son organisme pour y déverser la précieuse adrénaline. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cet endroit et ce, pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours... Et qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir...

L'œil aux aguets, le guerrier se mit en marche. Au moment où il frôla de son pied le petit îlot aux milieux des eaux, un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Un de plus. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, il accéléra le pas, rejoignant rapidement l'autre côté de la salle. Le paysage semblait s'étendre d'avantage, et ce même derrière l'arche comme si la porte ne permettait d'accéder qu'à un étendu recouvert par les eaux encore plus vaste. Sans prêter attention à ce trompe œil, bien que trouvant les goûts architecturaux des Zoras définitivement spéciaux, Link posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Hélas, comme il put s'en rendre compte, celle-ci était fermée à clef.

« - Évidemment, _soupira-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber contre la porte._

\- Euh... Link ? L'interpella _alors Navi »_

Ne prêtant pas attention à l'angoisse naissante de son amie, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il aurait put oublier de faire avant de venir ici, retraçant un à un mentalement chacun des coffres qu'il avait ouvert.

« - Link ? _L'appela de nouveau la petite fée »_

Les lieux étaient un véritable labyrinthe, et ces souvenirs de ce temple bien trop flou à son goût. Avec les montés et descentes des eaux, sans doute était-il passé à côté d'une clef ou d'un interrupteur à activer avant de venir ici. Ou bien peut-être y en avait-il justement un dans la salle qui avait échappé à son regard ?

« - Link ! _Cria cette fois-ci sa camarade, parvenant enfin à attirer son attention_. Regardes ton...

\- Pas maintenant Navi, _la coupa-t-il._

\- Non Link, c'est important ! Ton reflet a... il a disparu ! »

Cherchant à comprendre, il baissa la tête, observant un instant l'étendue d'eau à ses pieds... ou plutôt cherchant à observer son image qui visiblement manquait belle et bien à l'appel.

« - Regarde autour de toi, _continua-t-elle_. Tout se reflète dans l'eau, comme toi auparavant. Tout se reflète dans l'eau, sauf toi à présent. »

Intrigué par les paroles de son amie, le guerrier continua de balayer les alentours du regard, retrouvant les lignes de la pièce peintes aux milieux des eaux, posant ses yeux sur la porte dessinée à ses pieds, croisant le regard inquiet du reflet féerique aux côtés duquel aurait dû se trouver... son image.

Soudain, il crut voir du coin de l'œil une silhouette se mouvoir au loin. En un éclair, il s'arma de son épée et de son bouclier, son regard rivé vers l'arbre mort. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, Navi le questionna du regard. C'est alors qu'un rire sinistre résonna dans la salle, la faisant se retourner. S'en même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une légère brume blanchâtre s'était déjà répandue dans la salle. L'air s'était également refroidi. Depuis quand ? Comment ces différents changements avaient-ils pu lui échapper ? Son attention s'était-elle donc trop portée sur la disparition du reflet du héros pour ne pas se rendre compte d'une telle chose ?

« - Tous les protagonistes sont enfin arrivés, l _aissa alors entendre une voix grave_ , le spectacle va enfin pouvoir commencer. »

Cette voix... Non, cela était impossible étant donné que son propriétaire... se situait juste à côté d'elle. De nouveau, le rire résonna dans la pièce. Resserrant sa prise sur la garde de son épée, Link fronça les sourcils. La petite fée ne parvenait pas à interpréter l'expression qui pouvait se lire sur son visage. S'agissait-il de crainte ? Bien qu'étant le fils spirituel de Farore, déesse du Courage, et bien qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu trembler devant quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se tenant à ses côtés semblait tout de même inquiet.

« - Qui est là ? _Demanda-t-il froidement, repositionnant correctement son bouclier devant lui_

\- Oh allons, tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Nous avons pourtant beaucoup de choses en commun tous les deux, à commencer par... notre identité. »

L'inconnu rit de nouveau, plongeant un peu plus le héros dans l'incompréhension. Au loin, une silhouette apparu alors de derrière l'arbre mort. D'où ils étaient, il ne s'agissait que d'une ombre noire. Link fit quelques pas dans sa direction, ne prêtant pas attention aux avertissements de son amie. Plus il s'approchait et plus les traits du nouvel arrivant lui apparaissaient nets. A commencé par les deux perles carmin qui ne cessaient de le fixer avec une attention toute particulière. Et lorsque son visage fut entièrement visible aux yeux des deux compères, un cri de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres de la petite fée, chose qui fit rire l'inconnu.

« - Ce n'est... pas possible ! _Lâcha-t-elle alors en se tournant vers son partenaire, cherchant peut-être à obtenir des réponses »_

Hélas, il ne semblait guère comprendre d'avantage qu'elle. Comment cela était-il possible en effet ? Une telle chose... La silhouette de l'inconnu était élancée. Ses longues jambes fines étaient couvertes d'un guêtre blanc par dessus lequel il portait une tunique noire, cintrée au niveau de la taille, sous laquelle l'on devinait aisément la musculature bien faite du jeune homme. Il portait également des mitaines en cuir, ainsi qu'un bonnet coiffant sa chevelure aussi sombre que les ténèbres s'étant abattu sur Hyrule. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage à la peau laiteuse... et aux traits plus que familier. En effet, à la manière d'un jumeau, l'inconnu ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Héros du Temps. Seule la différence de couleur permettait de les distinguer.

« - Bonjour mon cher frère, _déclara alors la copie parfaite de Link en affichant toujours ce même sourire narquois_ , comme il est agréable de te rencontrer en chair et en os.

\- Qui es-tu ? _Répondit simplement l'élu des déesses »_

Il eut pour seule réponse un soupir de son interlocuteur qui sembla réellement déçu par ses mots. Faisant pivoter entre ses doigts le pommeau d'une épée, parfait sosie démoniaque d'Excalibur, il dériva un instant ses iris carmins de son "frère" pour les poser sur sa lame.

« - Que tu es long à la détente, _soupira de nouveau l'homme en noir_. Soit ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, autant se présenter dans les règles de l'art. »

Il fit tinter la lame de son épée, reportant son regard sanguinaire sur son interlocuteur.

« - Je me présente, _commença-t-il en s'inclinant_ , Link, serviteur des déesses.

\- Tu mens ! _S'écria alors Navi_. Il ne peut y avoir deux Link !

\- Ce que tu dis petite fée est juste, mais pas entièrement. »

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus monotone, comme s'il récitait un poème :

« - Un individu ne peut exister que sous une seule et unique forme dans une même dimension. Or notre cher univers est divisé en deux dimensions, celle de la lumière... et celle des ténèbres. C'est sur cet équilibre que repose notre monde. En te disant cela, je ne t'apprends rien petite fée, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le dit si bien le livre de la création : les ténèbres et la lumière sont les deux faces d'un même monde, ils ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Pour un Link rayonnant de bonté, il faut bien un Link rayonnant d'obscurité, non ?

\- Il existe bel et bien deux mondes, c _onfirma Navi en gardant un œil méfiant sur le nouvel arrivant comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre_ , mais les habitants de l'un ne sont pas censé pouvoir rencontrer ceux de l'autre. En d'autres mots, tu n'es pas censé te trouver ici.

\- Tout comme vous.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _Demanda Link à la place de sa camarade »_

Pour toute réponse, le guerrier sombre laissa entendre son rire sinistre. Le garçon en vert fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'est alors que, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, la silhouette de son double se jeta sur lui sans un bruit, le renversant violemment. Excalibur et son bouclier lui échappèrent, voltigeant hors de sa portée. Une vive douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son dos heurta le sol. Link se retrouva alors allongé sur le dos au milieu des eaux, la lame de son asseyant plaquée au niveau de son cou, et son corps entièrement immobilisé par celui de son jumeau.

« - Assez de paroles pour le moment. Laisse-moi plutôt entendre le doux son de ton agonie ! »

Disant cela, il appuya légèrement sa lame sur la peau tendue de sa proie sous laquelle il pouvait sentir son pouls s'affoler. Une larme de sang s'échappa alors de l'entaille, se faufilant le long de la gorge de son propriétaire avant d'être recueilli par la langue du héros sombre qui rit de nouveau.

« - Link ! _Cria alors Navi en se jetant sur l'ennemi pour sauver son ami »_

Mais une simple pichenette eut raison d'elle. Ricochant contre le tronc de l'arbre mort, elle s'écrasa ensuite sur le petit îlot. Bien que sonnée par la chute, elle tenta de se relever. Mais une pression au niveau de son dos lui fit rapidement mordre de nouveau le sol. Elle entendit un rire clochette derrière elle tandis qu'une main se referma sur ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière.

« - Bonjour petite sœur, _lâcha la nouvelle venue en tournant sa tête vers elle_. »

Et Navi put alors observer son propre reflet lui sourire. Tout comme son camarade de l'autre monde, sa peau était laiteuse et ses iris carmins. Son aura, bien que sombre, rayonnait pourtant d'une forte lueur vermeil aveuglante.

« - Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? _Demanda-t-elle en laissant apparaître une dentition parfaitement aiguisée_

\- Navi ! _Cria le guerrier vert en se débattant pour tenter d'échapper à la prise de son ennemi »_

Hélas, cela était vint. La lame sombre entailla d'avantage sa chair d'où s'échappa alors un filet de sang téméraire. Tout comme précédemment, son jumeau vint l'intercepter avec sa langue en riant.

« - Tu es vraiment délicieux, héros de la lumière.

\- Allons Link, _la disputa gentiment sa fée tenant toujours prisonnière sa jumelle_ , ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture. Je te rappelle que nous avons une mission à accomplir.

\- Toujours aussi pressée ma chère, _rit-il de nouveau._

\- Et toi, toujours aussi distrait ! L'armée de soldat Zora que tu as affrontée il y a une heure ne t'as donc pas suffit ?

\- Ma proie actuelle est bien plus intéressante que tous les ennemis que je pourrais affronter dans une vie. Je veux l'entendre gémir, je veux le voir se vider doucement de son sang et les larmes envahir ces si magnifiques perles céruléennes. »

Il posa un instant sa main sur la joue de son jumeau, plantant ses ongles dans la chair blanche avant de la griffer lentement. Link étouffa un gémissement de douleur, prenant sur lui pour ne pas faire ce plaisir à son ennemi.

« - Oh allons, héros de la lumière, ne retiens donc pas tes cris d'agonie. Je veux l'entendre, la détresse dans ta voix. La supplication, la peur qui envahit progressivement le fils du courage. Fais-moi donc ce plaisir et, promis, je t'achèverais avec le plus de douleur que me le permettra ma très chère amie tranchante. »

Et, disant cela, il appuya encore d'avantage, mais cessa bien vite, comme se lassant de ce petit jeu. Très vite, le blond sentit donc le corps au dessus de lui s'alléger et son adversaire s'éloigner avant d'entendre :

« - Cependant, une proie à terre n'est pas une proie intéressante. Allez, debout, héros de la lumière ! »

Se sentant enfin libre de ses mouvements, Link bondit sur ses jambes et, en un éclair, récupéra épée et bouclier pour faire face à son adversaire. Celui-ci, lame sur l'épaule et main droite sur la hanche, semblait n'attendre que ses assauts de manière nonchalante.

« - Link, _déclara la fée sombre mais cette fois-ci d'une voix très sérieuse,_ ne fais pas l'idiot. Dépêche-toi de l'achever ! Je te rappelle que...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Navi, je veux seulement que notre cher ami quitte ce monde avec tout le courage qui est dû à son titre. Mon honneur de guerrier est en jeu.

\- Ne soit pas si orgueilleux, tu risques d'être blessée ! »

Toujours prisonnière de sa jumelle maléfique, la petite fée bleue sentit une pointe d'inquiétude percer dans sa voix. L'ayant certainement senti lui aussi, le garçon en noir se tourna un instant vers elle et lui accorda un clin d'œil. Ce même clin d'œil que son propre Link lui avait déjà fait de si nombreuses fois avant d'affronter un adversaire un peu plus coriace que la moyenne. Alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur sa "proie" comme il aimait l'appeler, Navi put sentir les doigts se resserrer d'avantage sur ses cheveux, les ongles s'implantant dans son crâne. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivit d'une seconde. Seulement, elle ne sut jamais laquelle des deux lui appartenait et laquelle lui était étrangère.

« - A nous deux mon mignon, _lâcha le Link sombre en attrapant son bouclier posé contre le tronc d'arbre_. Fais en sorte de rendre ce combat divertissant. »

Et sur ce, un sourire toujours peint sur les lèvres, il se lança dans la bataille. Bondissant comme une panthère, il se jeta sur son jumeau, épée en avant qui vint rencontrer la surface de sa copie lumineuse. Les deux guerriers restèrent ainsi un instant, lame contre lame, le regard de l'un encré dans celui de l'autre. Le Link noir rit tandis qu'il appuya d'avantage sur son arme, forçant son adversaire à retirer son épée pour faire ensuite un salto arrière. Avec une extrême agilité, il enchaîna en faisant quelques sauts de côtés, cherchant à se retrouver dans le dos de son ennemi. Mais celui-ci, comme s'il prédisait le moindre de ses mouvements, tâcha de ne pas lui tourner le dos, gardant toujours son regard rivé sur le garçon de la lumière. Ce dernier, tentant le tout pour le tout, bondit en avant, cherchant à affliger un coup plongé à son adversaire. Seulement, anticipant ce geste, le guerrier noir sauta au même moment, atterrissant ensuite sur la lame du blond qui ne put alors contrer l'épée du ténébreux qui trouva profondément refuge dans la chair de son épaule gauche. Tandis qu'un gémissement traversa la barrière de ses lèvres, il parvint à repousser son adversaire d'une charge bouclier en plein abdomen. Reculant sous le choc, le Link noir émit tout de même un rire en léchant le sang présent sur sa lame.

« - Quel délice ! _Déclara-t-il en voyant son jumeau redresser son bouclier devant lui »_

Une grimace tira les traits de son visage. Une odeur ferrique vint chatouiller ses narines tandis qu'il sentit le plasma couler abondamment le long de son bras.

« - Link ! _Cria la fée bleue en voyant la détresse de son ami »_

Poussée par son instinct, elle mordit violemment la main la tenant prisonnière qui, sous l'impulsion de la douleur, la laissa s'échapper. Enfin libre de tout mouvement, Navi rejoignit ainsi en quelques battements d'ailes son protégé. Sa jumelle l'imita, inspectant rapidement son guerrier avant de prendre place sur son épaule. La petite fée de la lumière, quant à elle, s'activa d'ouvrir une bouteille contenant une guérisseuse ailée accrochée à la ceinture du garçon. Celle-ci tournoya autour de lui et la blessure se referma progressivement, redonnant au passage des forces au garçon qui visiblement en avait bien besoin.

« - Prêts pour le second round ? _Demanda le Link sombre en riant tandis que Navi raccrochée le flacon à sa place. »_

Sans plus tarder, ignorant les cris de sa partenaire, le héros vert se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille, imité par son jumeau. Les deux fils du Courage entamèrent ainsi une véritable danse dont chaque pas semblait être pré-dessiné. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore, rythmant le combat. Ils enchaînaient les mouvements précis, l'un copiant parfaitement ceux de l'autre à la manière d'un miroir. Le ténébreux, que le combat semblait véritablement amuser, riait à gorge déployée. Le tout se déroulait sous les regards inquiets des deux petites fées qui, au cours d'une attaque circulaire de leurs protégés, avaient dut s'éloigner par protection et n'avaient désormais plus la force de se crêper le chignon, bien trop concentrées sur le combat.

/\

Au même moment, au sommet de la tour de Ganon, assit dans un trône en velours pourpre, le seigneur du Mal écoutait d'une oreille distraite quelques uns de ses soldats morts-vivants. Une dizaine de stalfos se tenait face à lui, genoux à terre et tête baissée. Certains revenaient de loin, étant parti pour suivre la piste de la princesse de la destinée. Malheureusement, s'il avait bien tout compris, la jeune femme était introuvable. Comme toujours... Laissant retomber sa tête sur son poing, Ganondorf soupira longuement. Où pouvait-elle donc bien se trouver cette adorable garce qu'il tentait de retrouver depuis sept ans déjà ? Il avait déjà fouillé de fond en comble les plaines d'Hyrule...

« - Nous avons trouvé deux enfants correspondant à la description faite par votre seigneurie, _continua l'un des stalfos_ , hélas aucunes d'entre elles n'était...

\- Des... enfants ? _Le coupa son supérieur, se redressant lentement sur son siège._

\- Eh bien... oui, _hésita la créature squelettique_. Des petites filles blondes aux yeux bleus âgées d'une dizaine d'années et qui...

\- Bande d'incapables ! _Rugit Ganondorf, se redressant cette fois-ci de toute sa hauteur_. Vous êtes en train de me dire que depuis tout ce temps, vous recherchiez une gosse ? »

Il crut tout d'abord à une plaisanterie. Seulement, les voyants hochés leur crâne de haut en bas avec hésitation, il vit rouge et son cri de colère résonna dans toute la plaine, faisant trembler dangereusement les murs de sa demeure. L'instant d'après, les flammes bleuâtres de la mort vinrent consumer le corps des malheureux stalfos dont il ne resta rapidement qu'un simple tas de terre. Bouillonnant de colère, Ganondorf se laissa ensuite retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant longuement. Des enfants ! Et pourquoi pas des bambins ? Sept ans ! Cela faisant sept ans qu'il cherchait cette saleté de princesse ! Sept ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir enrouler ses énormes mains bronzées autour de son cou si délicat à la peau blanche et au parfum... certainement envoûtant. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle devait être à présent une jeune femme véritablement séduisante, du moins bien plus que toutes ces Gerudo qui avaient déjà fréquenté ses appartements.

« - Zelda, la princesse de la destinée. »

Il la voyait, se tenant devant lui avec toute la noblesse que lui imposait son titre. Il s'imagina sa silhouette si parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait être que l'œuvre des déesses. Une fois en sa possession, il se ferait une joie de lui arracher ses vêtements afin d'entendre ses cris d'effroi. Elle tenterait alors de camoufler son intimité, mais il l'en empêcherait. Il pourrait alors profiter de la vue que lui offriraient ses seins ronds et blancs, ses hanches parfaitement développées, ses longues jambes fines, ses fesses si... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant déjà une bosse se former au niveau de son pantalon. Un rire franchit alors la barrière de ses lèvres. Au même moment, une servante Gerudo vint lui apporter son dîner sur un plateau doré, ses hanches se mouvant au rythme de ses pas. La voyant arriver, Ganondorf se lécha les lèvres.

« - Vous tombez à pic, chère demoiselle ! _Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave, faisant frémir sur place la jeune femme. »_

Celle-ci, sans même tenter de résister, se laissa alors tirer et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son maître, laissant tomber le plateau comme il le lui ordonna d'une pression sur le poignet. Imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la belle princesse, il plongea ensuite son nez dans les longs cheveux flamboyant, humant le doux parfum épicé de sa future partenaire pour la nuit.

/\

Il retomba lourdement au milieu des eaux, genou à terre et épée plantée dans le sol. Il haletait, peinant à retrouver une respiration régulière. Tout comme son jumeau dont la silhouette si familière se tenait un peu plus loin dans la même position. Tous deux avaient perdu leur bouclier au cours de ce combat qui semblait s'éterniser. Link savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait tenir l'allure indéfiniment. Avec cette même adresse qu'il avait acquit au cours de son voyage, il parvenait à esquiver la grande majorité des coups portés par son adversaire, mais hélas ce dernier était tout aussi agile. Véritable reflet du blond, le ténébreux s'amusait même à imiter chacun de ses mouvements, transformant chaque coup porté en rencontre entre leur lame respective. Les petites fées, de leur côté, n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, se contentant de donner en chœur des conseils, ce qui au final ne servait à rien.

« - Je dois admettre... que tu es coriace... héros de la lumière... r _it le guerrier sombre en cherchant à récupérer son souffle. »_

Tout en maudissant ce sourire qui ne voulait quitter son alter-ego, Link essuya d'un revers de main un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. Son corps commençait à s'alourdir, chacun de ses muscles lui faisant douloureusement mal. Heureusement, il pouvait sentir que son adversaire commençait également à fatiguer, ses mouvements étant beaucoup moins agressifs qu'au départ et ses esquives beaucoup plus in extremis. Le problème était qu'il en était de même pour lui...

Prenant appui sur son épée, Link parvint à se redresser sur ses jambes qui sentait vaciller. « Prendre sur soi » se répéta-t-il mentalement en resserrant sa prise sur le pommeau d'Excalibur. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce chemin déjà parcouru. Il brandit son épée en avant. L'arme lui parut alors peser des tonnes, une grimace lui échappa. Au loin, son adversaire ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Il devait saisir cette chance, profiter d'avoir enfin un temps d'avance sur son ombre. Laissant entendre un cri pour se redonner aussi bien de l'énergie que du courage, Link bondit alors en avant, sa lame frôlant dans sa course la surface de l'eau.

« - Link ! _Cria la Navi sombre en voyant l'arme se rapprocher dangereusement de son protégé »_

Celui-ci afficha un sourire crispé par la douleur. La petite fée ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il donc pas ? Le blond, ayant pris de l'élan, sauta dans les airs afin d'infliger un coup plongé. Malheureusement, son adversaire parvint à esquiver en roulant sur le côté. Sentant la rage de vaincre le gagner, le héros de la lumière se redressa et enchaîna alors les coups d'épée, faisant progressivement reculer son jumeau toujours à terre qui esquivait chacune de ses attaques. Sa lame retrouva très vite le contact de sa sœur lorsque le guerrier en noir para un coup destiné à atteindre son propre visage. Le regard céruléen croisa alors celui carmin de son frère et il put y voir danser une lueur de malice. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le ténébreux lui faucha les jambes avec la sienne et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il enchaîna ensuite en affligeant un coup de pommeau dans l'abdomen du blond, le forçant à reculer. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau, formant une croix métallique entre leur visage.

« - Ganondorf avait tort à ton sujet, _rit le ténébreux_ , tu es un adversaire remarquable.

\- Ton maître sera le...

\- Oh mais cet idiot n'est pas mon maître, _le coupa-t-il aussitôt. »_

A l'entente de ces mots, Link fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Voyant son expression, son double poursuivit :

« - Disons seulement qu'il possède quelque chose que je souhaite récupérer. Et pour cela, il faut que je me débarrasse de toi.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Cela ne te concerne en rien ! »

Disant cela, il augmenta sa pression sur son épée afin d'obliger son adversaire à se reconcentrer sur son combat au lieu de bavarder. Et ainsi, le duel se poursuivit...

/\

Perchée en haut d'un arbre, son dos appuyé contre l'écorce dure de ce dernier et ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, elle observait silencieusement le ciel étoilé d'un air soucieux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle l'avait vu rejoindre les fonds des eaux et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Où en était-il ? Était-il blessé ? Portant une main à sa poitrine, elle ferma un instant les yeux, priant les déesses de lui ramener le héros valeureux en un seul morceau. Son visage s'imprima sur la membrane de ses paupières tandis qu'elle se remémorait le chapitre de la Caverne polaire. Bien plus que les fois précédentes, le jeune homme avait su faire preuve d'un grand intérêt pour elle, simple guide élue par les déesses. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son étreinte chaleureuse, ses bras si musclés enserrant son corps, son parfum forestier et la mélodie de son cœur...

« - Link, _soupira-t-elle longuement en rouvrant les yeux_. »

De nouveau, elle perdit son regard dans la contemplation des étoiles. Elle entendit alors une petite voix au fond d'elle tenter de la réconforter. « Tout va bien » ne cessait-elle de lui murmurer. Deux perles carmin se matérialisèrent au même moment dans son esprit. Un sourire, qu'elle savait ne pas lui appartenir, se dessina sur ses lèvres camouflées par ses multiples bandages. Un petit rire lui échappa avant que quelques mots ne franchissent la barrière de sa bouche :

« - Tout va très bien se passer. »

/\

La lame de son adversaire frôla sa joue, laissant une fine marque rouge sur la peau. La sienne, quant à elle, vint percer le guêtre du ténébreux, caressant au passage la cuisse de ce dernier. Il était en position de faiblesse. Donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'autre, il en profita ensuite pour rouler sur le côté et s'apprêta à réitérer un coup plongé. Cependant, son double lut ses mouvements et, tout en se tenant du bras droit le ventre, se retourna et para le coup de son épée. Le sombre héros respirait difficilement, certainement dut à la blessure qui zébrait son flanc droit, mais il gardait tout de même son sourire narquois.

« - Ne crois pas... que tu vas te débarrasser de moi... avec de si faibles attaques... Héros ! _Rit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot_

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre, _tenta de nouveau le blond en esquivant un coup d'épée_ , si ton ennemi à toi aussi est Ganondorf alors peut-être que nous pourrions... »

Le Link sombre le fit taire en augmentant le rythme de ses coups. Bien que visiblement exténué, il était certain qu'il ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement faire. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau, rapprochant les deux corps l'un de l'autre. Les iris céruléens s'encrèrent dans leurs jumelles carmin.

« - Pourquoi ne pas coopérer ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir te battre ? _Renchérit son jumeau_. Ta main faiblit, héros de la lumière. Ne retiens pas tes coups ! Je suis venu ici pour me battre, pour goûter au sang si délicieux de votre monde. »

Il appuya fortement sur son épée, obligeant son adversaire à plier les genoux. Sa lame effleura alors son épaule gauche, déchirant le tissu vert au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Link grimaça mais, bien qu'il eût envie de crier sa douleur, ne laissa entendre aucun gémissement. Chose qui désola alors son double dont ses lèvres laissèrent apparaître une moue, adorable si la situation avait été différente, effrayante dans ce contexte.

« - Tiens-tu réellement à cette chose que Ganondorf t'a pris ? »

Une ombre voilât un instant le regard sanguinaire du ténébreux tandis que ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la garde de son épée. Plus étrange encore, son sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres un instant avant de réapparaître, mélancolique.

« - Plus que tout au monde... »

A l'entente de ces mots, Navi tourna la tête vers sa jumelle afin de l'interroger du regard. Celle-ci avait détourné la tête, les bras croisés dans le dos. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et une tristesse certaine s'était peinte sur son visage.

« - Mais vois-tu... »

La petite fée se reconcentra sur les deux garçons. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, le Link sombre chassa la mélancolie de son visage d'un simple rire. Il était redevenu en un clin d'œil l'odieux personnage qui les avait accueillis dans la salle.

« - Bien que ta proposition soit alléchante, je me suis déjà fait à l'idée de te trancher la carotide. Ainsi, je pourrais assouvir ma soif de sang tout en récupérant cette idiote. Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse ! »

Et il rit de nouveau. De son côté, Link fronça les sourcils. « Cette idiote » ? De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Ainsi donc ce que son double cherchait à récupérer n'était pas un objet mais bel et bien une personne. « Cette idiote »...

Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'une vive douleur au mollet le ramena à la réalité. En effet, profitant de son moment d'absence, le ténébreux était parvenu à lui affliger une nouvelle blessure. Comprenant donc, en voyant l'excitation du combat pétillait dans le regard de son adversaire, que parlementer ne servait à rien, Link se résigna donc à poursuivre le combat. Les coups d'épée s'enchaînèrent ainsi durant un certain temps, chacun tentant de dominer l'autre. C'est alors que, forcé de reculer sous les assauts bien plus violant que précédemment de son double, le blond finit par trébucher sur le sol. Il tomba alors lourdement sur le coccyx tandis que son arme lui échappa des mains. Une vive douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Au même moment, son jumeau leva sa lame au dessus de sa tête. Sans même réfléchir, alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui transpercer les viscères, Link se saisit à deux mains de la lame, stoppant ainsi sa course. Tranchées sur toute leur longueur, ses mains lui crièrent alors grâce tandis qu'un flots de sang s'échappa de sa poigne. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, il profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour tirer d'un coup sec sur l'arme qui échappa alors des mains de son propriétaire. Il l'envoya ensuite valser au loin avant de reprendre la sienne et, d'un coup de jambe, faire à son tour tomber son double maléfique. Les genoux de ce dernier percutèrent violemment le sol. Prenant sur lui-même, le blond parvint à se relever et posa sa lame sur la gorge de son ennemi. Celui-ci leva alors son regard carmin vers lui. Son sourire avait quitté ses lèvres.

« - C'est finit, _souffla le blond en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. »_

Jamais il n'avait affronté un tel adversaire et le combat avait été sans nul doute éprouvant. Il avait à présent envie d'en finir au plus vite, de quitter cette salle, ce temple, cette atmosphère beaucoup trop humide à son goût, afin d'achever au plus vite cette quête. Car oui, il en était certain, une fois tous les sages éveillés, il pourrait retrouver la princesse Zelda. La seule personne qu'il avait pour le moment envie de prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il imaginait parfaitement sa chaleur, ce même parfum floral qu'elle arborait étant petite, son sourire si délicat, sa voix si mélodieuse, son rire si cristallin... Il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de se noyer dans son regard aussi vaste que les océans qu'il avait traversés durant ces sept longues années loin de sa patrie. Il avait juste besoin... d'elle.

« - Alors pourquoi ne pas en finir au plus vite. »

La voix du ténébreux le tira de ses pensées, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors leurs jumeaux, s'y encrant fermement. En finir au plus vite... Cela signifiait-il qu'il devait le tuer ? Soudainement, il sentit son empressement fondre au fond de lui comme neige sous le soleil. Avait-il réellement envie que tout cela se termine ? Certes, il avait déjà tué. Mais la plupart de ses ennemis n'avaient pas une apparence aussi... humaine, et encore pire n'arborait pas ces mêmes traits qu'il retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il observait son reflet.

« - Ta main tremblerait-elle, héros ? _Rit l'autre_. Allons, fils du Courage, ce n'est pas le moment de faire preuve de faiblesse.

\- Link ! _cria au loin Navi qui visiblement était parvenue à prendre elle aussi avantage sur son double. Q_ u'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Ça, il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui donne la réponse à cette question. Le ténébreux continuait de le fixer. Il redressa la tête, appuyant ainsi d'avantage la lame sur sa gorge où s'écoula alors une larme de sang.

« - Link ! _Cria cette fois-ci l'autre fée prisonnière des bras de la bleutée, un sanglot présent dans la voix_. Je t'en pris Link, ne reste pas là sans rien faire ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a besoin de toi ? »

Les mots de la Navi sombre ne semblèrent guère atteindre leur destinataire qui restait là, les yeux toujours encrés dans ceux de son jumeau dont l'hésitation grandissait de minute en seconde. Après tout, il y avait visiblement une autre vie en jeu, celle de cette « idiote » prisonnière des griffes de Ganondorf et qui semblait compter pour le garçon en noir. Link connaissait par cœur les méthodes de son Némésis dont le chantage et la pression faisant partie. Et si, comme il le pensait, le jeune guerrier qui lui faisait face était manipulé par cet homme du désert, alors ce combat n'avait aucun sens...

Au même moment, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, prise de panique pour son protégé, la petite fée sombre se décida d'agir. Profitant de l'inattention de sa geôlière, elle donna un violent coup de coude dans le thorax de celle-ci. Avec une vitesse extrême, elle vint ensuite plaquer à plat ventre sa sœur bleue sur le sol de l'îlot, son genou venant appuyer sur le cou de celle-ci. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une arme à sa ceinture, simple aiguille pour un humain mais véritable dague pour un être aussi petit, et, attrapant d'une main les ailes de sa victime, hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons :

« - Bâtard de Farore ! »

Interpellés, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, le concerné ouvrant de grands yeux de surprise et le second soupirant longuement. Elle allait encore faire quelque chose de stupide.

« - Si tu tiens un temps soit peu à la vie de ta petite copine, je te conseille d'abaisser cette arme au plus vite et de... »

Mais elle n'eut le temps d'achever sa phrase que son compagnon était déjà passé à l'action. Profitant de cette distraction, il attira son jumeau sur le sol et, d'un mouvement agile, s'empara d'Excalibur. Tout comme au début de ce combat, Link se retrouva alors sur le dos, son alter-ego à cheval sur son abdomen. Ce dernier rit et, contrairement au blondinet qui avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à réfléchir avant d'agir, il enfonça d'un coup sec l'épée dans le ventre de son propriétaire. Le garçon put alors sentir la lame de celle qui depuis le début de sa quête lui avait à de nombreuses reprises sauvées la vie frôler in extremis le bas de sa cage thoracique. Elle s'insinua entre ses côtes, se stoppant à quelques millimètres de ses vertèbres. Et alors qu'il sentit une vive douleur traverser la totalité de son corps, il entendit au loin les cris sanglotants de Navi et, au creux de son oreille, le rire si sombre de son propre reflet. Des flashes de ses si nombreux cauchemars lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Lui, allongé sur un sol couvert d'eau, son sang se répandent sur les flots. Excalibur, sa propre épée, plantée dans ses entrailles. Et ce rire, toujours le même, accompagné de cette voix qui ressemblait tant à la sienne tout en étant différente, beaucoup plus grave.

 **« - Et si je te racontai... une histoire ? »**

 **A suivre...**

 ** **Voici voilà le beau et magnifique Dark Link =P. Avouez tout de même les filles (manifestez-vous) que l'image de deux beaux mecs en train de se rouler dans l'eau c'est juste... Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas encore fini ! Petites venardes ! ;) Quant aux garçons, ne partez pas, hein ? Je vous promet encore des combats épiques ^^****

 ** **Bref, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, notamment au niveau des actions qui s'enchaînent (je n'écris pas assez souvent de scène de combat à mon goût U_U). Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Car, comme je le dis souvent, la critique des lecteurs c'est un peu comme la batterie des écrivains ;).****

 ** **Sur ces quelques mots, prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et à la prochaine =3****

 ** **Chu ~****


	22. Chapitre 21

****Kikou tout le monde ! La forme ?****

 ** **Le nouveau chapitre est enfin disponible ! Vous allez voir, le début est un peu... étrange mais ne vous en formulez pas plus que cela et poursuivez, la réponse ne tardera pas à arriver ;) Comment ça je fais souvent des débuts bizarres ? XD Au pire, si vous avez des questions, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ^^****

 **Je tiens à remercier, comme à chaque fois, tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre dans cette aventure qui, vous allez voir, s'éloigne de plus en plus de la trame du jeu. Vous vous en êtes peut être déjà rendu compte, avec la resurection de Volcania... Bref, je remercie en particulier Opacre pour ton commentaire. Ca me touche que tu puisses voir l'originalité dans mon histoire (perdue au milieu de tant d'autres fanfictions sur OOT). Ce n'est pas toujours évident de ne pas faire comme tout le monde quand on essaie de suivre un minimum le jeu. Donc merci à toi =3**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Toujours dans les profondeurs du temple de l'Eau, prêt à faire la connaissance des bpatards des cieux...**** **** ** **Bonne lecture !**** ** **A consommer sans modération !****

 **Chapitre XXI**

 **Les bâtards des cieux**

Il courait dans les ruelles pavées de la citadelle, serrant fortement entre ses doigts la main gantée de la demoiselle. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le cliquetis des armures et des voix graves crier des « Par ici ! ». Cherchant à les distancer, il tourna pour la énième fois, esquivant au passage une dame bien développée promenant son petit chien. La jeune fille derrière lui présenta rapidement ses excuses, étant tirée en avant par son compagnon qui accélérait encore le rythme. Elle savait qu'il était capable de courir bien plus vite encore, l'ayant déjà vu en action lors de leur première rencontre, mais refusant de la laisser derrière lui au risque qu'elle se fasse attraper, il avait su adapter son pas à celui que lui imposer son imposante robe blanc et noir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il était vraiment le meilleur.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit pester. Voyant qu'ils ralentissaient le pas, elle se rendit vite compte contre qui en avait le jeune homme, ou plutôt contre quoi.

« - Cul de sac, _soupira-t-il en tirant sur sa main pour la rapprocher de lui_. »

Car au même moment, les gardes qui n'avaient eu de cesse de les poursuivre venaient d'apparaître par la seule issue possible. Elle sentit sa prise se resserrer autour de sa taille tandis que sa main libre vint saisir la garde de son épée accrochée dans son dos. La lame de celle-ci émit son chant habituel, scintillant sous les rayons de la lune. A sa vue, la demoiselle frémit en songeant au nombre de personnes qu'elle avait déjà dû assassiner.

« - Mécréant ! _Rugit celui qui semblait être le chef de la garde_. Rendez-nous immédiatement la princesse ou sinon... »

Car oui, elle, princesse de ce royaume, se trouvait en ce moment dans les bras d'un assassin. Face au menace du vieil homme en armure, elle vit son compagnon sourire. Tout cela pour lui n'était qu'un jeu auquel il jouait depuis toujours. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien évidemment de perdre.

« - Sinon quoi ? _Provoqua-t-il l'ennemi en levant un sourcil_. Je dois bien admettre que vous vous êtes surpassez aujourd'hui, vieille branche, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que vous parviendrez à m'attraper. »

Et, disant cela, il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres d'où s'échappa un sifflement. Sortant de nuls parts, une petite boule à la lueur rougeâtre vint alors rejoindre les deux fugueurs. Elle laissa tomber au passage des noix mojos sur le sol, créant un flash lumineux qui permis au jeune homme de s'échapper avec la princesse tant convoiter. Continuant de courir en s'éloignant de plus en plus des hurlements de rage du chef de la garde, les deux compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de rire en imaginant l'état de son visage, certainement rouge comme une tomate. Très vite, guidés par la boule lumineuse, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une immense battisse, le temple du Temps, dans lequel ils trouvèrent refuge. La quiétude des lieux les accueillit aussitôt, et les deux fugueurs purent enfin reprendre leur souffle, riant doucement en repensant à leur petite escapade.

« - Mon père va me tuer en rentrant, _rit la demoiselle en s'asseyant sur les marches menant à une plus petite salle normalement camouflée par deux grandes portes en pierre_. »

Le jeune homme l'imita, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Leurs iris carmin se croisèrent, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui préféra détourner le regard, simulant d'être soudainement intéressée par le mouvement des trois pierres ancestrales. Ces dernières, ''posées'' sur leur socle respectif, lévitaient dans les airs et tournoyaient sur elles mêmes. Trois joyaux, trois cœurs qui avaient permis au guerrier l'accompagnant de s'éveiller à son destin. Dégageant une mèche de cheveux sombre de son visage, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Seulement, celle-ci fut vite capturée par autre chose que par ses dents lorsque le jeune homme vint l'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux, délicat comme un papillon. Il lâcha enfin sa main pour venir poser la sienne dans son cou, l'autre prenant d'assaut les hanches de la princesse. Elle vint perdre les siennes dans la chevelure ébène de son assassin préféré, retirant le bonnet noir lui couvrant la tête, avant de répondre avidement à son baiser. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Une semaine ? Deux jours ? Qu'importe, les quêtes de son amant étaient toujours beaucoup trop chronophages pour son petit cœur.

La langue de son partenaire traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. « Oh » songea-t-elle, souriant dans le baiser. Visiblement, elle lui avait tout autant manqué. Il était vrai que son ''métier'' n'était pas des plus aisé. Il était un assassin, son rôle était de tuer. Ainsi en avaient décidé les déesses en lui confiant cette épée au tranchant impeccable. Excalibur, l'épée pourfendeur de lumière...

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser sa joue. Stoppant à contre cœur le baiser, elle éloigna légèrement son visage du sien pour observer une larme s'échapper de son iris gauche. Posant sa main sur sa joue pour intercepter la solitaire, elle soupira longuement.

« - Le goron ? _Demanda-t-elle simplement_ »

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi donc, il avait dû cette fois-ci s'occuper du chef régnant sur le peuple de la montagne : Darunia. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adorable enfant, ce dernier l'avait prit sous son aile un instant afin de lui apprendre les rudiments des armes. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, là où s'était mourut la larme. Ainsi, celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme étant son frère était mort. Victime de sa propre lame. Avant lui, il y avait eut sa meilleure amie, celle auprès de qui il avait grandi. Une adorable Kokiri répondant au nom de Saria et dont la mort avait été des plus rapide. Mais également des plus douloureuses pour le garçon.

« - Je déteste les déesses, _lui avait-il confié lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain de ce jour funeste_. Je les déteste ! »

De nouveau, elle soupira et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il y répondit aussitôt, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose afin de ne pas se noyer. Elle sentit sa main venir caresser sa cuisse, le contact de sa peau rugueuse sur la sienne la faisant frémir. Elle l'aimait, aussi bien le petit garçon innocent qui était venu à sa rencontre des années plus tôt que l'assassin qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Souvent, il venait l'enlever comme il l'avait fait ce jour là et l'emmener ici, dans le temple du Temps, là où seuls les enfants des déesses avaient le droit de pénétrer. Là où seuls « les bâtards des cieux », comme elle s'amusait à les appeler, avaient le droit de vivre une vie normale.

« - Liçnk, _murmura-t-elle en sentant ses lèvres descendre dans son cou_. »

Il la mettait au supplice, son corps s'embrasant sous chacune de ses caresses. Des amants maudits, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Destinés à être sacrifiés pour le bien de cet autre monde que les déesses aimaient tant. Car, elle le savait, si l'adorable Saria et le fier Darunia, respectivement sage de la Forêt et du Feu, avaient dut succomber sous la lame d'Excalibur, alors elle serait la dernière à répandre son sang sur l'éclat si magnifique de cette épée. Elle, princesse de la destinée, élue comme étant la septième sage.

« - Eh, Link ! _Les interrompit soudainement une petite voix que la jeune femme reconnue comme étant celle de Navi, la fidèle fée du garçon_. »

La petite boule lumineuse qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici, guide ailée et partenaire au combat à temps plein, vint alors s'asseoir sur l'épaule du ténébreux. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« - Que se passe-t-il Navi ? »

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de répondre qu'une silhouette s'avança dans l'allée du temple. Aussitôt, Link se redressa et brandit son épée devant le nouvel arrivant, se positionnant devant sa princesse en un éclair. La silhouette paraît d'or laissa entendre un petit rire avant de lever en l'air les bras en signe de paix.

« - Doucement les enfants, ce n'est que moi. »

Reconnaissant la voix de l'homme, Link soupira longuement en rangeant son épée. Le nouveau venu afficha alors un grand sourire, faisant apparaître quelques rides sur son visage au teint pâle. Tout comme ses vêtements, ses cheveux étaient dorés. Son regard quant à lui brillait d'un éclat bleu glacé qui contrastait avec tout le reste. Ses mains reliées sous ses amples manches, il s'avança doucement en direction des deux amants. La princesse resongea à ce qu'elle pensait un peu plus tôt. « Le temple du Temps, là où seuls les bâtards des cieux avaient le droit de pénétrer ».

« - Comme je le pensais, vous étiez ici, _rit-il_. La citadelle est en pleine effervescence. Certainement en êtes-vous responsable les enfants.

\- Que veux-tu Gan' ? _Demanda froidement Link qui, bien qu'ayant rangé son arme, restait sur ses gardes_

\- Je viens vous apporter une grande nouvelle, _déclara son interlocuteur_. Je viens à l'instant de converser avec le sage de l'autre monde, un certain Rauru. Tu sais, celui dont tu as froidement assassiné le double il y a un an environ. »

La jeune femme vit les poings de son compagnon se resserrer. Prête à le soutenir, elle se redressa et vint poser ses mains sur l'épaule droite de celui-ci, la petite fée toujours perchée sur l'autre.

« - Bref, _reprit l'homme doré en tâchant d'ignorer les six iris sanglantes fixées sur lui_ , il semblerait que le héros de la lumière est sur le point de retirer sa propre épée. Ce qui signifie qu'il va falloir accélérer la moisson, cher enfant. Car, pour que le héros de la lumière puisse éveiller les sages de son monde, il faut que leur représentant dans le nôtre soient... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais le ténébreux comprenait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. La prochaine sur sa liste était la princesse Ruto, une Zora dont il avait fait la connaissance étant enfant et qui était censée devenir sa future femme. C'était quelqu'un d'adorable, qui aimait chanter et recevoir des invités. Bien qu'étant folle amoureuse de lui, ce qu'elle voyait en lui, bien avant d'y voir un époux potentiel, c'était le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours souhaité avoir.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta chère princesse, je veillerais sur elle en ton absence. Il ne lui arrivera rien, j'en fais le sermon devant les trois déesses. Puissent-elles te venir en aide lors de ta quête. »

Et, disant ces mots, il s'inclina avant de tourner le dos pour retourner d'où il venait. Un long silence suivit, silence durant lequel le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur les marches derrière lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Comprenant, la princesse vint s'agenouiller devant lui et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens afin de pouvoir encrer ses iris dans les siens.

« - Je déteste cet homme, _lui confia-t-il_ , je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il est beaucoup trop...

\- Gentil ? _Compléta la demoiselle en riant_. Normal, il est censé être tout ce que son double refoule au fond de lui. Dans notre cas, nous sommes les parties sombres de nos doubles. Dans le sien, c'est toute la lumière de son cœur.

\- Nos doubles, _rit-il avec amertume_. Savent-ils au moins que nous existons ? Peuvent-ils s'imaginer ce que nous pouvons ressentir ? Haine, angoisse, peur, désir... »

Il caressa la joue de sa princesse qui vint poser sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Ils s'aimaient, tout comme leur double respectif. Or, tout ce que l'autre Link ressentait, le sien le vivait au centuple. Notamment la haine qu'il éprouve envers son propre destin et la peur de perdre celle qu'il aime.

« - Une princesse ne devrait pas aimer à ce point un assassin, _lui répétait-il souvent, ce à quoi elle répondait par :_

\- Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ? Tu as pris mon cœur en otage, je t'appartiens tout entière à présent. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, beaucoup plus passionnément que les fois précédentes. Elle le sentit alors retirer progressivement sa robe de princesse d'une main experte, tandis qu'elle se vengeait sur sa tunique noire. Par ces gestes, elle avait l'impression que chacun retirait son costume, comme si la vie n'était qu'une scène de théâtre et eux les comédiens. Ainsi elle n'était plus la princesse de la destinée et lui le héros des déesses. Non, à cet instant là, alors que leur corps allaient à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus que des personnes normales. Trop jeunes pour être des adultes. Trop vieux pour être des enfants. Trop jeune pour comprendre le sens de leur mission. Trop vieux pour en ignorer les conséquences. Les bâtards des cieux, voilà qui ils étaient.

OOO

Le garçon prit appui sur le pommeau de son épée, la lame s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le corps au dessous de lui. Il affichait un sourire, non pas narquois mais étrangement doux. La remonté de souvenir avait également laissé dans son regard de la mélancolie qui contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur sang de ses iris. Un gémissement de la part de sa proie le tira cependant de ses songes. Le ramenant à la réalité, dans cette salle au sol couvert d'eau. Un instant, il ne sut la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard céruléen de son jumeau, tout lui revint. A la tête de ce dernier, il comprit que l'histoire n'était pas forcément à son goût. Ou bien était-ce à cause de sa propre épée plantée en lui ?

« - Bien évidemment, _reprit-il_ , je te passe les détails de cette séparation plutôt... »

Il se lécha les lèvres au souvenir du parfum envoûtant de sa partenaire. Il la revoyait parfaitement crier son nom dans le silence religieux du temple du Temps, non loin de là où il avait un an plus tôt mis en marche son destin. Elle lui manquait, comme le prouva le long soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres...

« - Oh navré, _dit-il en se redressant pour moins appuyer sur l'épée_ , j'ai tendance à... »

Il rit. Non pas ce rire qu'il lui avait accordé durant la bataille, mais plutôt un rire joyeux. Un rire qui ressemblait d'avantage au siens. Link gardait le silence, tachant de respirer lentement pour ne pas aggraver la douleur. De plus, il avait l'impression de connaître un peu mieux l'ennemi qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Bien que son jumeau n'avait pas terminé son histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette chose qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à récupérer et qui était en possession de Ganondorf... c'était la jeune femme de son histoire.

« - C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, _continua le Link sombre comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées_. Lorsque je suis revenu du temple de l'Eau, rien n'allait plus à la citadelle. Les habitants courraient de partout en hurlant. Des monstres, des créatures quadrupèdes à la peau noire, avaient envahit les lieux. »

Le blond sentit la voix de son ennemi trembler légèrement. Certainement les images du passé se déroulaient de nouveau dans son esprit. Ses yeux étaient tournées vers les siens et il put voir danser dans ces derniers des ombres aussi mystérieuses que terrifiantes.

« - J'ai alors couru jusqu'au château où elle était censé m'attendre. Mais la seule chose que j'ai vu, c'était ces hautes colonnes de flammes qui embrasaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient, y comprit le corps de ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à s'enfuir. »

Des images se dessinèrent dans l'esprit de Link.

« - Je l'ai cherché partout, _continua-t-il_ , ignorant les cris de douleur de mes congénères, les pleurs des enfants qui avaient perdus leurs parents. J'ai gravi la totalité des marches jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la plus haute tour. Là m'y attendait ma princesse, inerte dans les bras de cet enfoiré. Ganondorf... »

Le nom gronda dans sa voix, faisant hérisser les cheveux de Navi toujours prisonnière de sa jumelle. Sa main se resserra sur la garde de son épée, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Il retira alors d'un coup sec l'arme du blond qui laissa entendre un hurlement de douleur. Un jet de sang s'échappa de la blessure, se propageant dans l'eau de la salle. Portant l'épée devant son visage tout en se redressant, le ténébreux entreprit alors de continuer son histoire, ignorant la souffrance de sa victime.

« - Bien qu'il ressemblait à cet enflure, il était différent. Son regard était beaucoup plus sombre, plus effrayant. Il n'était pas le Ganondorf censé être bon et lumineux. Non, j'avais devant moi votre propre saloperie. »

Link roula sur le côté, pressant ses mains sur sa blessure pour tenter de stopper la course du sang. Avec son pied, son adversaire le força à se remettre sur le dos, appuyant sur l'épaule qu'il avait blessée un peu plus tôt.

« - Ne meurs pas avant que j'ai fini mon histoire, compris ? _Déclara-t-il en se penchant pour attraper les deux fées restantes à sa ceinture_ »

Sans aucun scrupule, il les libéra une par une, les observants s'envoler dans la salle en tournoyant autour de lui. Cependant, les fées de lumière ne semblaient guère vouloir partager leur pouvoir avec un fils de l'autre monde. Cette remarque le fit doucement rire tandis qu'il raccrocha à leur place les deux flacons en poursuivant :

« - Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris comment il était parvenu à rejoindre notre monde. Tu te souviens de notre petite discussion ? Un individu ne peut exister que sous une seule et unique forme dans une même dimension. Or ce génie du mal était parvenu à respecter cette loi en transférant son esprit dans le corps du nôtre. Ingénieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Du moins, moi je l'aurais pensé, si cet enfoiré ne s'en était pas pris à ce qui m'appartenait. »

Dans un élan de colère, il planta l'épée entre les jambes de Link qui eut juste le temps de les écarter. Dans un mouvement désagréable, la lame frôla dangereusement son entrejambe, chose qui fit rire le narrateur avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« - Il s'est présenté à moi comme l'aurait fait l'autre, mais très vite son cœur dévoré par les ténèbres a pris le contrôle de ses mots. Ma pauvre princesse... avait été victime de cette sangsue. »

Sur ces mots, le Link sombre ferma les yeux, revoyant dans son esprit la scène aussi clairement que le premier jour. Il s'était armé de son épée, prêt à bondir sur l'insolent qui avait osé toucher SA princesse.

« - Allons, _avait rit cet homme_ , pourquoi s'énerver de la sorte ? Je ne fais que prendre ce qui me revient de droit, à savoir le pouvoir maléfique dont est gorgée cette demoiselle. Que pourrait-elle bien en faire hormis gâcher ce potentiel qui sommeille en elle ? De plus, mon ennemi est bien plus coriace que le vôtre, je peux vous en assurer. »

Disant cela, il avait rit en désignant le corps dont il avait pris possession. Ne supportant plus ce rire, le jeune homme s'était alors jeté sur lui. Sans que le gros balourd doré ne puisse esquiver, il lui avait tranché net la gorge avant de réceptionner la demoiselle. Lâchant avec empressement l'épée sur le sol, il chercha son pouls au niveau de sa carotide. Rien. Le souffle lui manquait également. Une vive douleur lui avait alors enserré la poitrine. Cela n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être...

« - N'ai aucune crainte, _avait-il alors entendu en provenance du cadavre qui s'était élevé dans les airs_. Son esprit n'est pas mort. Si tu me rends un petit service, allons trois fois rien, je te rendrais l'âme de ta chère princesse... »

« - Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Et si je te disais que son esprit est relié à son pouvoir. Or, une fois ce jeune homme anéantit, je n'aurais plus besoin de ce surplus de pouvoir étant donné que je pourrais m'accaparer une force beaucoup plus grande. De plus, si tu acceptes de tuer ce héros de la lumière, dans un sens, tu seras capable de sauver ta chère princesse... »

« - Oh allons, ne fais pas ces yeux là. Je sais très bien le rôle que réservent ces salles garces de déesses à ceux de votre monde. Vous n'existez que parce que nous avons besoin de vous. »

« - Et donc tu devras tuer ta princesse de tes propres mains pour que le rôle de vos deux jumeaux puisse s'accomplir... »

Sans chercher plus loin, il avait alors accepté la requête de cet homme aux desseins malveillants. C'était, il en avait conscience, comme pactiser avec le diable. Mais que pouvait-on risquer lorsque les déesses vous ont abandonnées ? Ne vous donnant que pour simple preuve d'amour une épée pour tuer tous ceux étant cher à vos yeux ? Oui, il avait accepté, aussi bien pour sauver sa princesse que pour détruire l'odieux personnage à cause de qui son destin était si difficile.

Appuyant sa paume sur la plaie béante de son abdomen, le ténébreux s'accroupit à côté de sa victime, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui le fit rire. Il porta ensuite sa main à ses lèvres, léchant les quelques gouttes de sang de sa proie. Décidément, les êtres de lumière étaient vraiment délicieux. Détournant un instant son regard au plafond, il entreprit ensuite d'effiler à l'aide de son épée le guêtre du blond. Des filets de sang s'échappèrent ainsi des jambes, tachant le bas blanc sur lequel on put bientôt croire danser des papillons vermeils. Link ne prêtait guère attention à ces picotements, la douleur au niveau de son abdomen occupant entièrement son esprit. La lame avait sectionné de nombreux vaisseaux, déversant leur contenu dans l'organisme du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, son adversaire avait sut éviter les organes. L'avait-il fait exprès pour le garder plus longtemps en vie ?

« - Une lame sans courage est une lame impuissante, _murmura le ténébreux en posant son regard carmin sur Excalibur avant d'afficher un sourire narquois_. Pourtant, à l'instant même, elle ne semble pas t'être d'une grande aide, fils du Courage. »

Disant cela, il tourna la tête pour capter les iris emplis de douleur de son frère.

« - Depuis toujours, afin d'accomplir le destin que te dicte ta très chère mère spirituelle, tu as su exprimer tout le courage que pouvait contenir ton organisme. Cette force de caractère qui te permet de te dresser face au danger sans trembler, d'encaisser les coups... la souffrance la plus insupportable. »

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres du blond lorsque son ennemi fit pression sur sa plaie. Désirant plus, il enfouit alors l'un de ses doigts dans le trou laissé par la lame, faisant tordre de douleur sa victime au dessous de lui. Une larme s'échappa des yeux céruléens. Elle fut recueillie par la langue de son double qui posa ensuite sa main libre sur sa joue, comme pour le consoler.

« - Link ! _Cria Navi en tentant de se débattre_ »

Mais elle dut renoncer en sentant l'arme de sa geôlière s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de son dos, menaçant de lui sectionner les ailes. A la vue de son partenaire, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

« - Depuis toujours, _reprit le ténébreux_ , tu n'as eut de cesse de chérir ce sentiment. Au détriment de tous les autres que tu as finis par étouffer au fond de toi. La haine, le désir, la rancœur, le chagrin, la culpabilité, la violence... l'amour. Je connais toutes ces émotions qui se bataillent au fond de ton cœur, dans ce minuscule éclat sombre baigné de lumière. J'ai ressentit chacune d'entre elles. Tout comme moi, tu hais les déesses, tu hais le destin qu'elles t'ont confié.

\- C'est faux, _grimaça Link en sentant les doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui._

\- Lorsque tu as tourné le dos à ta patrie, il y a sept ans de cela, j'ai partagé avec toi cette culpabilité et les nombreux doutes qui ont pris possession de ton esprit.

\- C'est faux, _répéta le blessé._

\- La violence qui gronde au fond de toi au moment même où l'image de Gan' se dessine dans ton esprit. L'envie de le voir mort, de planter cette très chère épée dans sa chair, de l'entendre crier de douleur avant de s'effondrer, raide mort.

\- C'est faux !

\- Oh allons, _rit son interlocuteur_ , pourquoi se mentir de la sorte ? Ose me dire que tu n'en as jamais voulu au destin de t'avoir éloigné de ta très chère princesse. Ose me dire que tu ne désires pas la protéger de toutes tes forces, qu'importe si le royaume doit tomber pour cela. Même si de nombreuses personnes doivent mourir pour qu'elle puisse rester en vie. »

Riant de nouveau, il se pencha sur sa victime, appuyant un peu plus sur sa blessure, pour venir susurrer à son oreille.

« - Tout comme moi, tu es un être des ténèbres Link. Durant toutes ces années, tu m'as nourri de tous ces sentiments négatifs afin de paraître étincelant aux yeux de tous, me rendant plus fort de jour en jour. Le courage est vain sans force. Or, cette dernière s'acquiert en usant de ces émotions. La colère, la haine et la vengeance sont les meilleurs alliés dans la bataille. Faire preuve de compassion, tout comme tu l'as fait en baissant ton épée devant moi, est un signe de faiblesse. Un héros ne peut être faible s'il désire garder la tête sur ses épaules et protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher.

\- Tu te trompes, _lâcha le blond, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge_. Un héros... ne doit pas seulement... protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher... Son rôle est de porter secours... à toute personne en détresse... Voir le courage animer... le regard de ces pauvres gens... c'est ça la véritable force d'un héros... »

Sentant les doigts faire un long mouvement de ciseau en lui, il se tut pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Son jumeau laissa entendre un rire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« - Que tu es naïf ! Cela pourrait presque être adorable. Cela pourrait presque me donner envie... de t'épargner. Hélas, la rancœur que je ressens envers toi est beaucoup trop grande. De plus, tu es le préféré de ces dames. Et Gan' semble mal dormir en te sachant en vie. Mmh... _fit-il semblant de réfléchir_. Comment pourrais-je te tuer ? Une mort digne d'un héros ? Qu'en dis-tu, très cher ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, il le vit simplement bouger. Puis, tout se passa en un éclair. Prenant sur lui, Link parvint à se redresser et, tout en ignorant l'affreuse douleur au niveau de son abdomen, enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son adversaire pour le renverser sur le côté et le dominer de son corps. Après un instant de surprise, son jumeau siffla d'admiration, riant de ce revirement de situation. Attrapant une dague à la ceinture du ténébreux, le blond la plaqua ensuite contre sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le sang s'échapper de sa plaie, s'étalant sur la tunique noire de l'autre, et sa vue commençait à se flouter sur le regard carmin dans lequel dansait une lueur de malice.

« - Ta main tremble toujours, héros.

\- La ferme !

\- Comment seras-tu capable d'anéantir Gan' si tu n'es même pas capable de te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Ganondorf est un être au cœur emplie de ténèbres.

\- Et moi je suis quoi ? Un ange tombé du ciel peut-être ? _Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil_

\- Il y a une part de bon au fond de toi, j'en suis certain. »

Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

« - Ce que tu dis là me blesse. Ne me force pas à sortir les griffes pour te faire regretter ces mots.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu es capable d'aimer, de protéger, de chérir. Bien que tu emploies des méthodes... disons différentes des miennes, l'objectif est le même. Tu tiens à ta Navi, tout comme tu tenais à toutes ces personnes que tu as dut tuer. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Link faisait de son possible pour maintenir sa pression sur la gorge de l'autre, son corps commençant dangereusement à tanguer. Le ténébreux semblait quant à lui être intrigué par les paroles de son jumeau. Pas responsable de leur mort ? Il était pourtant celui qui avait enfoncé la lame dans leur corps, celui qui les avait trahit. Il revoyait parfaitement le corps froid et inerte de Saria dans ses bras, sa tête brune tombant en arrière, quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux vermillon où l'éclat de la vie avait disparu. Il l'avait rejoint dans le Bosquet sacré, là où elle aimait se rendre pour jouer sa mélodie joyeuse qui résonnait dans tous les Bois perdus. Elle avait sourit en le voyant et lui... Il se mordit la lèvre, tachant d'effacer cette image de sa tête. Seulement, son geste n'échappa pas au blond qui, bien qu'ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient, parvint à apercevoir la tristesse emplir son regard. Il ne pleurait pas. Non, il en avait déjà assez versé pour cette adorable idiote auprès de laquelle il avait grandit. Ses yeux restaient secs mais Link pouvait entendre les cris silencieux qu'émettaient son cœur. Ces cris n'appartenaient pas à un assassin, ni à un quelconque héros ayant soif de sang. Non, ces cris appartenaient au petit garçon qui existait encore au fond de son alter-ego. Celui-ci pleurait, roulé en boule dans une salle sombre. Le cœur du ténébreux. Link soupira longuement. « Trop vieux pour être des enfants mais trop jeunes pour être des adultes. »

« - Je te déteste, _lâcha dans un souffle le héros sombre_. »

Une larme commençait à se former au coin de son œil. Non, elle ne coulerait pas. D'un mouvement de geste, il la fit disparaître dans les eaux de la salle, sa gorge frôlant au passage la lame qui laissa une éraflure. Surprit, Link éloigna légèrement la lame. La plaie se mit alors à saigner, comme pour pleurer à la place de son propriétaire. Cela le fit doucement rire. Il aimait ressentir la douleur, seule preuve de son existence.

« - Je te déteste, héros de la lumière, _répéta-t-il en levant la main droite_. »

Celle-ci vint alors s'enrouler autour de la lame. Comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt le blond pour stopper son attaque. Les doigts se pressèrent sur son tranchant. Très vite, du sang s'échappa à flot de sa paume. Link ne sut comment réagir, voyant son ombre se redresser face à lui. Il se retrouva ainsi à genoux, les jambes de son adversaire étendues entre les siennes, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne voyait à présent plus que les iris carmin de son jumeau qui le fixait avec une telle intensité, mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'amusement à la fois.

« - Je te déteste plus que tout. »

Il tourna la lame entre ses doigts, resserrant sa prise. Par pur réflexe, Link tira d'un coup sec dessus. Une grimace tira les traits de son jumeau, mais le sourire peint sur ses lèvres resta intact. Son sang se mêla à celui déjà présent du blond dans les eaux. Même couleur. Il attrapa alors la main libre de son double. Leur plaie se toucha, les faisant tous les deux grimacer.

« - Seulement, plus que je te déteste, je tiens à une personne. Ta mort pourrait la sauver. Mais te laisser en vie pourrait également me la ramener, toi qui as déjà défié les déesses. J'ai connu de nombreux toi à travers tes différentes réincarnations. Car si toi tu oubliais, moi je ne pouvais que me souvenir. »

Ses doigts entrelacèrent ceux du blond.

« - De nombreuses fois, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cette salle. Le miroir des Zora, une relique bien pratique pour régler les comptes avec son reflet. »

Étrangement, cette remarque fit rire Link. Rire qui se mêla parfaitement avec celui du sombre héros.

« - Le temps forme une boucle dans laquelle nous sommes piégés, _continua-t-il en prenant un air sérieux_. En défiant les déesses et en retirant Excalibur de son socle sept ans plus tard que tu n'aurais dû, tu as créé une brèche dans ce cycle parfait. Peu à peu, le temps se divise et de nouvelles histoires s'écrivent. Ne pouvant accéder à la Triforce de la force comme il était convenu, Gan' a cherché un autre moyen d'obtenir du pouvoir.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle il a traversé la barrière séparant nos deux mondes, _devina Link_. »

Son jumeau acquiesça avant de reprendre :

« - Tes anciens toi m'ont de nombreuses fois abattus dans cette salle, affrontant ainsi la part d'ombre qui était en eux. Autrefois, cela me permettait d'échapper à mon destin. Ainsi, ma princesse ne mourait pas de mon épée. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle est en danger et je ne permettrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas affronter Ganondorf ensemble alors ?

\- Parce que ça, c'est ton boulot mon p'tit gars. Je ne suis que ton ombre, l'ombre du Héros du temps. Mon rôle était d'anéantir les sages de mon monde pour que les tiens puissent s'éveiller. Il me restait alors à choisir entre tuer celle que j'aime ou me laisser mourir sur la lame de celui que je déteste plus que tout. Le choix était vite fait, non ?

\- Je ne te tuerais pas. »

Le Link noir leva les yeux au ciel devant cette détermination n'ayant aucun sens. Il avait tout tenté pour le convaincre, à commencer par la douleur. En général, cette première technique marchait toujours. Alors pourquoi pas avec lui ?

« - Tu es un véritable fléau, _soupira-t-il en s'écartant de son ancienne victime_. »

Difficilement, il se releva, étirant lentement ses muscles douloureux. Toujours à genoux, Link l'observait faire, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Il alla ensuite récupérer son Excalibur qui l'accueillit en laissant entendre le doux son de sa lame. Souriant, il embrassa celle-ci avant de la glisser dans son fourreau. Le blond ne comprenait plus rien. Au final, était-il de son côté ou bien...

« - Le passage ne s'ouvrira pas si l'un de nous deux n'a pas suffisamment versé de sang, _déclara-t-il en le rejoignant._

\- Link, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça ! _Entendirent-ils alors_ »

Tournant la tête vers l'îlot, ils virent alors la fée sombre lâcher prise sur la bleue pour voler jusqu'à son protégé. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes, comme Link n'avait jamais vu Navi pleurer. Tout comme son jumeau, elle représentait tout ce que son amie refusait de ressentir, à savoir dans son cas l'inquiétude de perdre celui qu'elle avait vu grandir ces sept dernières années.

« - Link, _répéta-t-elle en se posant dans les mains du sombre._ »

Sa voix tremblait. Soupirant longuement, le ténébreux la porta à son visage pour venir embrasser son front. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle seule avait le droit d'admirer avant de la reposer gentiment sur le sol, juste à côté de Navi dont la douleur au niveau de son dos l'empêchait de voler. La petite fée à l'éclat vermeil détourna le regard au moment où son héros s'empara de Excalibur, sous les yeux interrogateurs de son double.

« - Il est temps d'en finir. »

Et, disant cela, avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, il enfonça d'un coup sec l'épée profondément dans sa cage thoracique. Un bruit d'os se fracturant retentit au moment où il retira l'arme pour la balancer au pied de son propriétaire. Le sang s'échappa à flot de la blessure béante, tachant son guêtre et sa peau d'une blancheur parfaite. Il tomba à genoux, sa respiration étant de plus en plus difficile. Le diaphragme avait été touché. Link voulu alors le rejoindre, mais sa propre blessure le figea sur place. Ses iris croisèrent celles carmins de son double qui continuait de sourire même dans un moment pareil.

« - Tu vas pouvoir... aller sauver ta princesse... »

Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant de continuer, ses yeux toujours encrés dans ceux du blond :

« - Je te confie... la mienne... Et je tiens... à corriger ce que... j'ai dit plutôt... »

Il cracha de nouveau du sang mais garda tout de même le sourire.

« - Souviens-toi... que le courage... est vains... sans force... mais sans courage... la force n'est... rien... »

Et, sur ces mots, il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, l'eau prenant autour de lui une épaisse couleur rougeâtre. Et, la dernière chose que Link entendit avant de voir le corps disparaître par ''enchantement'' fut le cri de la pauvre petite Navi noire se jetant sur son camarade. Le ciel au dessus d'eux disparu pour laisser place au plafond, tout comme l'immense paysage qui dissimulait les murs froids constituant le temple de l'Eau. Il n'y avait plus d'îlot, ni même d'ennemi. Tout était redevenu calme. Seule l'eau, transportant toujours les tâches vermeil, pouvait témoignait qu'en ce lieu, une bataille venait de s'achever. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur les fesses, les yeux toujours rivés là où se tenait à l'instant le corps inerte de son reflet. Prenant sur elle pour affronter la douleur, Navi voleta jusqu'à lui pour venir se poser difficilement sur sa cuisse. Une longue entaille traversait son dos, frôlant de justesse la racine des ailes qui avaient été froissées dans le combat. Il serra ses doigts sur son guêtre. Le poignard qu'il tenait avait disparu, tout comme le corps de son propriétaire. Ils avaient disparu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

« - Héros du temps, _appela alors une petite voix aiguë_. »

Navi leva les yeux. Apparurent devant ses yeux deux boules à la lueur rosée. Les deux fées guérisseuses que le Link sombre avait libérées un peu plus tôt. Les voyants, elle soupira de soulagement, sachant très bien qu'elles allaient pouvoir soulager les blessures de son ami. Il était en effet dans un sale état. Mis à part la plaie béante à son estomac qui était la plus grave, il avait également les mains à sang, l'épaule de blesser ainsi que d'autres contusions et ecchymoses sur le corps. En somme, il n'était pas en état d'affronter la créature se terrant au fond de ce temple.

Sans même qu'il ne réagisse, l'une des deux fées roses prit l'initiative de tournoyer autour du héros afin de répandre sur lui sa poudre de soin. Sa sœur, quant à elle, s'occupa de Navi, prenant soin de vérifier minutieusement ses ailes. Lorsque les blessures des deux partenaires furent complètement pansées, du moins celles physiques, les demoiselles de la fontaine prirent congé.

Bien après leur départ, Link n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux fixaient son propre reflet qui était réapparu au moment où tout le reste avait disparu. L'eau lui renvoyait sa propre image, à savoir des cheveux blonds et des iris céruléens. Nulle ombre d'un regard carmin. Le possesseur de ce dernier s'était tué afin de lui permettre de revenir en ces lieux pour accomplir sa destinée. Il s'était lui-même ôter la vie, lui confiant l'avenir de deux mondes opposés et de leur princesse respective. Link sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« - Idiot, _murmura-t-il en sentant une seconde accompagnée la solitaire._ »

Il ferma un instant les yeux, laissant une troisième rouler jusque dans son cou. Une petite main vint la cueillir délicatement. Il entendit ensuite soupirer. Navi prit place sur son épaule, posant sa tête contre la joue de son compagnon. Il remercia intérieurement le silence dont elle faisait preuve. Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ainsi trop longtemps, le temps leur étant compté.

« - Link, _appela donc doucement la petite fée au bout d'un long moment_.

\- Je sais Navi, _souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux_ , je sais. »

Il dévisagea une dernière fois son reflet avant de se concentrer sur son amie ailée. Celle-ci lui accorda un sourire compatissant. Oui, elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir. Pleurer la mort d'un ennemi ne lui était pas permis. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser les déesses de lui, il s'en fichait. Pour lui, une nouvelle personne venait de perdre la vie, une de plus sur l'interminable liste de victime de Ganondorf...

Soupirant longuement, Link croisa une dernière fois le regard de son reflet, copie conforme de ses iris, avant de se redresser lentement. Comme il le pensait, malgré les soins apportés par les fées guérisseuses, il pouvait ressentir la fatigue dans tout son corps. Ses membres étaient lourds, la tête commençait à lui tourner et une migraine insupportable s'éveilla. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de vache, comme si des milliers de sabots s'étaient abattus sur lui. Il fit quelques pas en avant, grimaçant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer, hélas il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps en ces lieux.

OOO

 ** **Snif, pauvre Dark Link TwT. C'est que je m'y étais attaché à ce petit... Qui sait, peut-être naîtra un jour de ce personnage un OS x)****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en la compagnie de ces deux guerriers. Promis, on quitte le temple de l'eau dans le prochain chapitre pour changer littéralement de payage XD****

 ** **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas (ouai parce qu'entre les voyages dans le temps et les mondes parallèles, y a de quoi se taper une bonne migraine), je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre sans en divulguer de trop pour pas vous spoiler la suite =3 Et puis, si un avis vous chatouille les doigts, n'hésitez pas non plus à m'en faire part X3****

 ** **Sur ce, prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et à la prochaine =**** ** **D****

 ** **Chu ~****


	23. Chapitre 22

****Hola !****

 ** **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté avant mais je travaille durement sur le nouveau qui me pose énormément de soucis et occupe pas mal mon esprit. Je vous jure, parfois c'est l'horreur tellement que ça me tracasse TwT. Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi et mes états d'âme mais plutôt pour parler de cette petite chose. On sort enfin du temple de l'Eau (cri de joie dans le fond de la salle) et il s'agit ici d'un chapitre un peu de transition. Pas beaucoup d'action et pas mal de blabla. J'espère perdre personne =/.****

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré mes grandes absences. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! (prie pour qu'il y ait encore au moins une personne d'ailleurs XD).**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes petits ours 3****

 **Chapitre XXII**

 **La renaissance du lac Hylia**

Les yeux clos, il tachait de rester plaqué dans l'angle que formaient deux des quatre murs de la salle carrée. Son épée prisonnière de ses doigts, il tentait vainement de calmer sa respiration. Navi faisait de même, posée sur le sommet de son crâne blond où le bonnet bleu avait disparu. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son visage. L'odeur iodée si particulière de ce temple flottait dans l'air, et un calme presque inquiétant régnait autour de lui. Soudain, un étrange bruit qu'il connaissait à présent comme étant un signal d'alerte, retentit juste en face de lui. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec l'une des tentacules bleuâtres et aqueuses de son ennemi. Celle-ci, surgissant du bassin au centre de la salle, chercha à s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Heureusement pour lui, bien qu'ayant une grande portée, la créature était incapable de saisir un objet se trouvant dans les angles de la salle, comme lui à l'instant même. Frustrée, le monstre poussa un cri strident et laissa alors voir sa véritable forme, un noyau rosâtre et entièrement strié se déplaçant avec aisance au sein des tentacules d'eau qu'elle pouvait créer et contrôler à volonté. Après s'être terrée au fond des flots, Morpha montrait enfin le bout de son nez

« - Maintenant ! _Cria Navi en prenant son envo_ l »

Aussitôt, le garçon s'empara du grappin obtenu un peu plus tôt et, visant la lueur bleue de son amie tournoyant autour du noyau de l'ennemi, il parvint à attirer ce dernier à lui. La tentacule d'eau se dissipa tandis que la véritable forme de Morpha se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau, en espérant ainsi pouvoir regagner le bassin afin de reconstituer son armure aqueuse. Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas du même avis, bien trop pressé de quitter enfin ce maudit temple pour regagner au plus vite la surface. Le vert chatoyant de la plaine d'Hyrule ne lui avait pas autant manqué depuis de nombreuses années. Aussi parvint-il à bloquer Morpha dans l'angle de la pièce, faisant de son corps un véritable rempart, et lui assigna de nombreux coups d'épée jusqu'à entendre le cri strident de la créature se répercuter dans la salle lorsqu'il enfonça la lame de tout son long dans le corps de son ennemi. Il la retira ensuite d'un mouvement sec. Le noyau se mit à sautiller frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

« - A plat ventre ! _Lâcha Navi en le rejoignant_ »

Suivant son conseil, Link se laissa donc tomber à genoux et forma à l'aide de son corps une boule protectrice où s'empressa de trouver refuge Navi. Le noyau de Morpha parvint à rejoindre le centre de la salle tandis que les flots du bassin commencèrent à s'amasser autour de lui, formant une véritable bombe aquatique qui explosa aussitôt. A la manière d'une vague incontrôlable, la salle se retrouva ainsi inondée avant de voir la majorité de l'eau s'évaporer dans les airs. Morpha venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Le calme regagna alors la pièce tandis qu'un téléporteur se dessina au fond du bassin à présent vide. L'œil aux aguets, Link se redressa lentement, s'assurant que le monstre avait bel et bien péri. Rejetant en arrière quelques mèches blondes complètement trempées de son visage, il soupira ensuite longuement en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Un éternuement lui échappa, ce qui eut le don de faire rire son amie fée qui s'éleva dans les airs pour rejoindre le téléporteur en premier. Le guerrier la suivit, ramassant au passage le grappin qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet, le visage de Dark Link se dessina dans son esprit.

« - Tu vas pouvoir... aller sauver ta princesse...

Resserrant sa prise sur le grand grappin, Link ferma les yeux en pestant. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se termine de la sorte ? Son double maléfique était sans aucun doute une victime de plus dans le plan machiavélique de Ganondorf. Délaissé par les déesses, le malin en personne lui avait proposé de l'aide afin de pouvoir sauver la vie de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. A sa place, afin de venir en aide à la princesse Zelda, sans doute aurait-il agi de la même manière. Mais à présent, sa version diabolique n'était plus.

« - Link, _appela doucement Navi_. »

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et croisa alors ceux emplis d'inquiétude de son amie. Soupirant, il se remit en marche, se laissant tomber dans le profond bassin asséché. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait du téléporteur, la petite fée vint déposer sur son crâne le bonnet bleu. Celui-ci était tombé alors que Morpha faisait valser le jeune héros dans tous les sens, une tentacule enroulée autour de sa cheville. Elle prit ensuite place sur son épaule et les deux compagnons furent téléportés en dehors du temple de l'Eau.

oOoOo

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Assis dans un fauteuil lie de vin, l'homme fixait d'un air songeur le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Son menton reposait sur ses mains jointes, ses coudes appuyés eux même sur les accoudoirs en bois doré. Les flammes faisaient danser des ombres sur son visage aux traits sévères, se reflétant dans ses iris ambre témoignant de ses origines.

« - Mon seigneur, _fit alors une voix dans son dos_. »

Sans quitter du regard le feu de cheminée, il fit signe à la nouvelle venue de s'approcher. Obéissant, une jeune Gerudo aux courbes parfaites vint alors s'agenouiller près de son maître.

« - J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, très chère, _lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner la jeune femme._

\- Je suis navrée mon seigneur, mais il semblerait que le garçon ait survécu. »

Lentement, Ganondorf hocha la tête de bas en haut. Il savait que Morpha ne serait pas de taille face à l'épée de Légende, n'étant qu'un parasite ayant servi à faire sombrer le royaume des Zoras. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à une trahison de la part du sombre héros. Après tout, de ce qu'il avait compris, ce dernier haïssait autant que lui le détestable nabot qui était sur le point d'éveiller le quatrième sage. Contrarié par ce plan ayant une nouvelle fois échoué, l'homme du désert soupira longuement.

« - Le garçon a survécu, _répéta une voix brisée par les âges._

\- Es-tu certain d'être en mesure de pouvoir l'arrêter ? _Demanda une seconde_ »

Contrarié, le monarque fronça les sourcils. Aussitôt, deux ombres se dessinèrent de part et d'autre de son fauteuil. De l'une émanait une lueur flamboyante, de l'autre une lueur glacée. Perchées sur leur balai, les deux sorcières posèrent leurs mains ridées sur les épaules de leur fils adoptif.

« - Sa prochaine destination sera la déesse des sables, _continua l'une_.

\- Laisse nous donc nous charger de son cas, _acheva l'autre_. »

De nouveau, il acquiesça distraitement de la tête. Appréciant sa réponse, les jumelles s'écartèrent donc de lui avant de s'évaporer dans une tempête de sable. Le calme revint ensuite dans le grand salon. D'un mouvement de doigt, il intensifia les flammes dans la cheminée qui commencèrent alors à prendre forme. Des soldats de fer se dessinèrent ainsi au milieu du feu, s'armant de hache pour combattre une autre silhouette beaucoup plus élancée et agile qu'eux. A ses côtés se tenait une femme à la longue chevelure coiffée en queue de cheval. Elle se battait agilement avec deux cimeterres, arborant sans aucun doute le style des Gerudo au milieu desquelles il avait grandi. Caressant sa lèvre inférieure de sa phalange, il songea un instant. C'est alors qu'il la reconnut. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et, détachant enfin son regard des flammes, il vint caresser la joue de la guerrière toujours agenouillée devant lui. Celle-ci leva alors la tête, encrant son regard doré dans celui si semblable de son maître. Du bout du doigt, il suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de venir caresser ses lèvres de son pouce.

« - J'ai un message pour toi, ma belle. »

Toute ouïe, elle posa sa main sur celle de son maître. Il enfonça alors son pouce dans sa bouche et elle commença à le suçoter. De sa main libre, il écarta une mèche carmin de son front pour venir la placer derrière son oreille.

« - Mais avant de te laisser partir, j'ai une tout autre tâche pour toi. »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la guerrière Gerudo vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son maître. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle laissa alors ses lèvres venir à la rencontre de celles de Ganondorf. Embrassant avec fougue sa future partenaire, Ganondorf laissa entendre un rire macabre qui se répandit bientôt dans tout le palais corrompu.

oOoOo

Le sanctuaire des sages se dessinait progressivement autour de lui. La quiétude des lieux envahit aussitôt le jeune homme qui sentait le besoin de s'assoupir un instant. Malheureusement, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Aussi porta-t-il son regard sur la stèle bleue. Une silhouette gracieuse et céruléenne se tenait debout sur celle-ci. Maintenant qu'il la voyait en dehors du temple, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté incomparable. Accrochées à ses hanches et sur ses bras, ses longues nageoires bâtaient l'air de manière régulière. Il croisa son regard améthyste plein de malice tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire rayonnant.

« - Link, _l'accueillit-elle_ , tu es bien digne d'être mon futur époux.

\- L'homme parfait par excellence, _se moqua Navi, chose qui fit rire la demoiselle et lever au ciel les yeux du garçon._

\- Le domaine Zora et son peuple vont enfin pouvoir se libérer des glaces, _déclara ce dernier._

\- Exact ! _S'enjoua-t-elle_. Et comme récompense pour cet exploit, je t'offre mon amour éternel.

\- Je croyais que c'était déjà chose faite. »

De nouveau, elle rit, imité par le jeune homme. Cependant, le sourire de la demoiselle des eaux se peignit rapidement de tristesse.

« - Hélas, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. En tant que sage de l'eau, mon devoir est d'assurer la garde du temple de l'eau. Le tien est de chercher la princesse... Comment...? Zelda ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, une lueur traversa le regard de Link. L'apercevant, Ruto laissa entendre un petit rire.

« - Tu ne peux rien me cacher ! _Déclara-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter._ La princesse Zelda... Elle est en vie, je le sens. Ne te décourage pas.

\- Je le sais, _répondit-il en affichant un sourire en coin._

\- Ta quête de justice et de paix sera victorieuse, j'en suis sûre. »

Disant cela, elle leva les bras en l'air. Un éclat céruléen aveugla un instant le garçon, puis il vit un médaillon de même couleur descendre lentement dans les airs pour atterrir en douceur dans sa paume. La relique était frappée d'un symbole en forme de flocon de neige, six ovales formant un cercle parfait.

« - Prends ce médaillon, _lâcha Ruto_ , et garde-le précieusement. »

Serrant l'objet contre sa poitrine, le guerrier sentit l'aura de la demoiselle l''envelopper, se mêlant à celle des autres sages déjà éveillés. Au même moment, le paysage autour de lui commença à s'effacer. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire si magnifique de la princesse Zora qui laissa entendre avant de disparaître pour de bon :

« - Dis bien merci à Sheik de ma part. »

oOoOo

Les couleurs chatoyantes de l'aurore commençaient doucement à se diffuser à l'horizon, prenant peu à peu possession sur le noir d'encre de la nuit. La pluie avait cessé tandis que les eaux du lac s'élevaient lentement, rendant à ce dernier son aspect d'antan. L'aura maléfique qui planait autrefois dans les environs se mourut. La quiétude regagna rapidement les lieux. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sheik observait attentivement la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« - Les flots s'élèvent et le mal se dissout, _murmura-t-elle avant de lever son regard vers le ciel encore assombri_. Tu as triomphé, Link. »

Derrière ses bandages, un sourire lui échappa. Au même moment, le son d'un téléporteur résonna derrière elle. De la lueur bleue apparut la silhouette si familière du jeune homme responsable de tous ces changements dans la zone. Il semblait éreinté. Le temple de l'eau avait, sans aucun doute, dû représenter pour lui une véritable épreuve, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Malheureusement, elle le savait que trop bien, sa quête pour délivrer le royaume du joug des ténèbres était encore longue et lui réservait d'autres obstacles plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Et plus il avancerait, plus il se rapprocherait de son ennemi final, moins les déesses se montreraient clémentes avec lui.

Lorsque le vertige du téléporteur autour de lui se stoppa, Link prit un instant pour humer l'air environnant beaucoup moins saturé d'eau. Fermant les yeux, il en emplit longuement ses poumons. De son côté, Navi prit son envol et virevolta dans tous les sens, laissant échapper quelques rires qui parvinrent aux oreilles du jeune homme, le faisant sourire. Seulement, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et que son regard croisa celui de braise de la musicienne, ses lèvres retrouvèrent une forme beaucoup plus neutre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, laissant le calme du lac Hylia bercer cet échange silencieux. Alors que la petite fée regagnait l'épaule de son partenaire, elle les dévisagea tour à tour avant de soupirer longuement. Après tout, les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'épisode de la Caverne Polaire où leur séparation avait été bien différente des fois précédentes. Fermant les yeux, Navi se remémora cet instant responsable de la gêne qui régnait à présent entre eux.

oOoOo

Silencieux, le héros du Temps et la musicienne Sheikah regagnait la fontaine Zora encore prisonnière des glaces. La nuit était sur le point de tomber, parsemant le ciel de tache d'encre. Blottie contre la chevelure de son ami, la petite fée tâchait de récupérer autant qu'elle le pouvait, sachant parfaitement qu'il voudrait se rendre au temple de l'Eau une fois le roi Zora libéré. Sans même prendre le temps de se reposer un peu. Cette idée la fit soupirer longuement. Quand comprendrait-il que le sommeil était aussi important pour son corps que pour son esprit ? D'autant plus qu'il était blessé. Hélas, mieux valait tenter de convaincre une mule.

« - Tu devrais aller voir la grande fée des enchantements, _conseilla Sheik visiblement inquiète pour l'état du jeune homme_. »

Ce dernier acquiesça distraitement, son regard perdu dans la contemplation des eaux glacées. Du coin de l'œil, la demoiselle l'observa un instant. Il ne semblait guère souffrir, sans doute bien plus inquiet pour la survie du peuple Zora que pour sa propre vie. Seulement, elle remarqua qu'il tenait son flan blessé d'une main, formant une barrière protectrice à l'aide de son bras là où le tissu vert avait viré au rouge. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle en était responsable. Son rôle était de le guider, de lui montrer la voie, de le conseiller. S'étant laissée distraire par ce sentiment qui avait progressivement pris possession de son esprit au cours de son échange avec le jeune homme, elle n'avait pas vu le danger arriver. Pourtant, elle aurait dû en être capable.

« - Cesse donc de maltraiter ainsi tes lèvres, _lâcha soudainement Link_. »

Surprise, elle se reconcentra sur lui et se rendit compte qu'il l'observait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ses mots, un léger goût ferreux se répandit dans sa bouche. Ses dents lâchèrent alors prise, geste qui fit sourire le guerrier.

« - Tu n'y es pour rien, _continua-t-il_ , crois-moi.

\- Je suis censée te protéger, non pas te... »

Sentant les doigts du blond s'entremêler aux siens bandés, elle se tut. Posant alors son regard quelques secondes sur leur main enlacées, elle plongea ensuite de nouveau ses iris dans l'océan indomptable du jeune homme. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

« - Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu me protèges ? »

Il parlait lentement, chacun de ses mots emplit d'une telle douceur qui déconcertait la musicienne. Portant la main bandée à ses lèvres, il en embrassa la paume, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Ce jeu, elle le savait, était interdit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'emprunter cette voie. Elle le savait, l'ayant entendu des milliers de fois de la bouche d'Impa, son mentor. Lui également devait le savoir. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, comme une personne complètement normale ?

« - Et si j'avais envie de tout faire pour te protéger ? »

« Assez » songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux afin de se soustraire à ce regard qui l'ensorcelait. Elle avait miraculeusement résisté dans les tréfonds de la Caverne Polaire, elle ne pouvait céder a présent. Elle devait le repousser, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure, et que même si c'était le cas, cela les ferait d'avantage souffrir qu'autre chose. Malheureusement, les baisers papillons que ne cessaient de déposer le blond au creux de sa main la réduisaient au silence, empêchant son cœur et son esprit d'agir. Elle chercha alors à faire taire ses sens, comme on le lui avait appris au cas où elle se ferait kidnapper par l'ennemi, cherchant ainsi à ignorer le toucher si particulier du guerrier. Le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur sa peau était un véritable supplice. Elle chercha alors à retirer sa main, comme pour l'éloigner d'un feu intense. Mais, au même moment, Link tira sur celle-ci pour rapprocher le corps de la jeune femme du sien. Son autre main trouva le chemin menant à sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts tandis que l'autre resserrait sa prise. De nouveau, Sheik mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant à porter son attention sur autre chose que ces sensations nouvelles et... interdites. Seulement, très vite, ses dents furent remplacées par quelque chose de beaucoup plus délicat, de beaucoup plus chaud. Elle voulait s'en éloigner, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Doux larcin... Fruit défendu des déesses... La main guerrière s'enroula autour de son cou, rapprochant davantage les deux visages blonds. Puis, l'instant d'après, les lèvres du jeune homme se détachèrent des siennes et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se noya immédiatement dans les deux perles du garçon. Son souffle était saccadé, comme si elle venait d'être poursuivie par une bande de cocottes. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu d'aussi prêt et, alors que les rayons de lune éclairaient le visage du fils du courage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Lui, le chef-d'œuvre de Farore.

« - Nous ne devrions pas, _tenta-t-elle avant d'être coupée par les lèvres de son héros_. »

Le second baiser était beaucoup plus fiévreux que le précédent et, bien qu'elle savait cela mal, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Link lâcha sa main pour venir placer la sienne autour de sa taille, la poussant progressivement contre la paroi externe de la caverne. Très vite, la musicienne sentit le froid de cette dernière mordre la peau de son dos au travers de son vêtement, mais cela n'était rien comparé au brasier ardent qui brûlait à présent en elle.

« - Link, _murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers_. »

Mais visiblement, le jeune homme faisait tout pour la réduire au silence. Elle laissa entendre un léger gémissement au moment où la langue habile du guerrier se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne, entamant avec celle-ci une valse endiablée rythmée sur les tambourinements synchronisés de leur cœur. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, comme figé par la vague de froid qui recouvrait le domaine Zora. Elle savait que c'était mal de ressentir cela, mais qu'importe. Tant pis si elle devait être puni plus tard, du moment qu'on lui accordait encore quelques secondes, véritables millénaires pour elle. Depuis trop longtemps, elle gardait ces sentiments ensevelit au plus profond d'elle, prisonniers de sa raison et des principes qu'on lui avait enseignés. Grandissant chacun de leur côté afin de réaliser leur destiné respective, lui en temps que héros de la lumière et elle en tant que son guide, elle avait espéré pouvoir le rencontrer le plus tôt possible. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était parti sur les routes, ignorant complètement les consignes des déesses et refusant le sommeil que lui offrait l'épée de Légende. Durant un temps, elle avait craint de ne plus jamais le revoir, de l'avoir perdu au cours de cet affront et de voir son propre destin prendre fin avec le dernier souffle du guerrier. Seulement, il était revenu, tenant sa promesse faite au royaume d'Hyrule et à tous ses habitants. Il était revenu, le corps mais surtout l'esprit beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort. Et leur destin respectif s'était alors croisé... de nouveau.

oOoOo

Par la suite, le jeune homme s'était évanoui dans ses bras, succombant à la douleur muette de sa blessure. Inquiète pour son état, la musicienne l'avait alors amenée jusqu'à la fontaine de la grande fée puis avait fui les lieux, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'en était aussitôt voulu, l'enchantement de l'échange s'étant peu à peu estompé jusqu'à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait commis une erreur. L'ultime erreur qui pourrait mettre en péril sa mission. Et, à présent qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui, elle pouvait entendre les supplices de son cœur lui demander de se jeter dans les bras musclés et protecteurs de cet homme tandis que son instinct de survie lui indiquait tout le contraire, lui chuchotant de fuir le plus rapidement possible. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa raison fonctionnant encore assez pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission.

Le cri d'un Toukor se fit entendre au loin, brisant un instant le silence s'étant établis entre les deux instruments du destin. Les dévisageant de nouveau tour à tour, Navi leva les yeux au ciel en observant leur non réactivité. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester ainsi toute la journée. Désireuse de mettre fin à cet gêne, certes compréhensible mais inutile pour le moment, la petite fée se décida alors à rompre le silence en déclarant :

« - La princesse Ruto vous remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Je vois... _répondit simplement la musicienne en baissant le regard_. »

Elle se terra ensuite de nouveau dans le mutisme et Navi crut qu'elle allait devoir encore intervenir, chose qu'elle faisait normalement rarement en présence de la Sheikah. Seulement, alors qu'elle cherchait autre chose à dire, la jeune femme releva la tête, une lueur étrange dans ses iris.

« - C'est aussi pour elle que nous devons ramener paix et joie en Hyrule. Regarde, Link... _ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour faire face aux flots_. »

En quelques pas, il la rejoignit, fixant son regard sur la zone qui était redevenu celle qu'il avait connue étant enfant. La vision du lac Hylia ainsi régénéré fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire sincère. Il se revoyait parfaitement emprunter le raccourci du domaine Zora et découvrir cet endroit fascinant, bien différent de sa forêt natale où seul un petit cours d'eau permettait d'alimenter le verdoyant village Kokiri.

« - La bête maléfique a péri, c _ontinua la musicienne_. Toi et la princesse Ruto avez accompli cet acte héroïque. Les eaux pures et claires emplissent à nouveau... »

Elle s'interrompit en sentant les doigts du guerrier enlacer les siens bandés.

« - Ce paisible lac, _acheva-t-elle en ne cherchant même pas à retirer sa main_. »

Alors qu'ils se terrèrent de nouveau dans un mutisme parfait, restant là à contempler la beauté restauré des lieux, ils purent entendre aux loin des exclamations de joie. Il s'agissait du gérant du stand de pêche qui, sans hésité, retira chaussures et vêtements pour plonger dans le lac. Cette vision fit doucement rire Navi, imitée par son partenaire de voyage. Du coin de l'œil, Sheik en profita alors pour le dévisager un instant. De fines cernes soulignaient son regard, faisant ressortir la couleur si délicieuse de ses iris dans lesquels elle aimait tant se noyer. Un instant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de s'imaginer ce que les déesses avaient bien put lui faire subir dans ce énième temple qu'il avait libéré du mal. Plus que deux et il aurait achevé sa quête, ou plutôt la partie la plus simple de celle-ci. Car une fois les six sages éveillés, il devrait...

Sentant un souffle chaud caresser sa joue, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte. Aussitôt, elle croisa le regard céruléen de son protégé, son visage beaucoup trop proche du sien. Ses dents lâchèrent instinctivement ses lèvres, se remémorant que trop bien l'épisode de la Caverne Polaire. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire, car cela n'aurait tout simplement jamais dû se produire.

« - Sheik, _murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille_. »

Le timbre si particulier de sa voix lui avait terriblement manqué, et l'entendre prononcer ainsi son prénom, quémandent presque sa permission, était un véritable supplice. Mais ils ne devaient pas. Et si lui était incapable de résister à l'appel de leurs cœurs, alors elle devait le faire pour deux. Aussi, retirant à regret ses doigts de ceux du guerrier, elle recula lentement, gardant les yeux fixés au sol afin de ne pas être tenté. Lorsqu'elle fut au pied de l'arbre mort, elle se saisit d'une noix Mojo et, sans attendre, la fit claquer devant elle, créant ainsi une vive lueur qui lui permit de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Doucement, Link rouvrit les paupières, posant son regard là où venait de disparaître la silhouette de la musicienne. La tristesse, qu'il était parvenu à camoufler durant tout l'échange, réapparut aussitôt sur son visage. A présent en sécurité, il pouvait laisser libre cours à toutes ses émotions qui avaient vu le jour entre les murs froids du temple de l'Eau. Comme si la disparition de son ombre, réceptacle de ses pensées les plus enfouis au fond de son esprit, avait permis à ces derniers de ressurgir, prenant d'assaut la lumière si éblouissante caractéristique du Héros élu des déesses.

«- Tout comme moi, tu es un être des ténèbres Link ».

«- Tout comme moi, tu hais les déesses, tu hais le destin qu'elles t'ont confié. »

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ces émotions, il le savait. Il était un Héros, l'élu des déesses, et son rôle était de faire inlassablement face aux ténèbres. Qu'importe ce qu'il devait perdre au cours de la bataille. Qu'importe s'il devait être blessé. Qu'importent ses propres sentiments. Il était l'arme qu'avaient choisit les déesses, le champion de la lumière, le porteur d'Excalibur. Une seconde larme roula sur sa joue.

« Une lame sans courage est une lame impuissante... »

Serrant des dents, il s'empara de son arc et, concentrant toute sa rage, décocha violemment une flèche qui s'envola en direction du soleil matinal. Elle disparut alors dans un éclat de lumière avant de réapparaître, quelques secondes plus tard, descendant lentement du ciel pour venir se poser entre les deux colonnes grises sur le morceau de terre un peu plus loin au milieu des eaux. Alors que, sans hésiter, le garçon se jeta à l'eau pour rejoindre l'îlot, le regard de Navi fut attiré par une stèle à ses pieds. Des inscriptions étaient gravés dans la pierre. De l'Hylien ancestral.

« - Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube se refléteront sur le lac, _lut-elle_ , décoche vers l'astre du matin... »

Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur la silhouette de son ami qui venait d'atteindre l'îlot. En quelques battements d'aile, elle le rejoignit. Elle aperçut alors au creux de ses mains la flèche de laquelle émanait une étrange lueur écarlate ainsi qu'une aura chaleureuse. Sans aucun doute, s'agissait-il d'un nouveau pouvoir que le ciel accordait à leur petit protégé. Les flèches de feu.

oOoOo

Appuyée contre la grille menant au Désert Hanté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle observait les drapeaux orangés se faire malmener au loin par un vent violent. Une nouvelle tempête de sable était sur le point de voir le jour. La énième depuis le départ de leur chef. Soupirant longuement, la Gerudo ferma un instant ses paupières dorées. L'air autour d'elle était sec et transportait avec lui de fines particules de sable. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle était rentrée sur cette terre qui l'avait vu naître, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l'azur chatoyant de son ancien lieu de vie. Cavalière des mers elle avait été, fille du désert elle était redevenue.

« - Aveil, _l'appela une voix féminine_ , un message de notre seigneur. »

Soupirant de nouveau, la jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux ambre qui croisèrent ceux jumeaux de la sentinelle Gerudo, reconnaissable à ses vêtements violets et au voile couvrant ses lèvres. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le parchemin tendu sur lequel elle reconnut aussitôt les arabesques sombres formant l'alphabet de son peuple. Le message était court, une simple phrase au travers de laquelle il était aisé de comprendre les attentions de leur maître. Elle se retint de soupirer, sachant très bien quel était son rôle en l'absence de leur chef. C'est alors que, relisant une seconde fois le message afin d'être sûre de n'avoir rien loupé, une image se dessina dans son esprit. Celle d'une silhouette qui ne lui était pas si étrangère que ça. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un grand sourire vermeil.

« - Chère sœur, _déclara-t-elle en fixant son regard dans celui de la sentinelle_ , nous allons bientôt recevoir de la visite. »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, son interlocutrice hocha brièvement de la tête avant de s'éclipser pour organiser l'arrivé de ce visiteur de marque annoncé par leur seigneur. « Le sale mioche » comme il aimait le surnommer. Se laissant retomber contre la barrière, son regard se perdant à nouveau dans l'immensité du désert, elle laissa entendre un petit rire.

« - Comme il me hâte de te revoir, jeune enfant intrépide... »

oOoOo

Silencieusement, Link avait rejoint la berge du lac en empruntant les ponts de bois. Plus une seule ombre d'un ennemi ne rôdait dans la zone, pas même un Tektite dont il avait l'habitude de devoir se débarrasser, même étant enfant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de l'apothicaire, Navi achevait son long monologue sur l'analyse du nouveau pouvoir qu'il venait d'obtenir. Selon ses dires, il était à présent en mesure d'enflammer ses flèches sans aucune source de feu, ce qui, sans aucun doute, pourrait lui être utile un jour ou l'autre. Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débuter un nouveau discourt sur leur prochaine destination, l'attention du garçon fut quant à elle attirée par une silhouette au loin. S'approchant, il reconnut aussitôt les traits d'un épouvantail dont le visage affichait toujours ce même sourire cousu qu'il avait connu étant enfant. Il arborait également ce même gilet bleu marine et ce même foulard rouge. Seulement, contrairement à autrefois, l'homme de paille était tout seul sur son carré de terre fertile.

« - Hé ! _Le salua alors ce dernier en sautillant sur place_. Comment ça va, mec ?

\- Heureux de te revoir, Bonooru, _rit doucement le guerrier_.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en pousser une petite, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps ? Allez, joue ta chanson, mec ! »

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps face à l'entrain de l'épouvantail, Link attrapa alors l'Ocarina du Temps dans sa sacoche et le porta à ses lèvres. S'éleva alors dans les airs cette mélodie qu'il avait maladroitement composé sept ans plus tôt. Seule mélodie de son répertoire dont les déesses n'étaient pas l'auteur. Il se revoyait parfaitement enfant se demander s'il n'avait pas pris un trop grand coup sur la tête en faisant face à cet étrange personnage qu'était Bonooru. Tout le monde aurait pu trouver plus qu'étrange un épouvantail doué de parole, et surtout capable de se déhancher de la sorte. Beaucoup auraient certainement fui devant la demande de cette créature. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas de Link.

« - Oh yeah ! _S'exclama Bonooru en se mouvant dans tous les sens._ C'est ça ! C'est la mélodie ! Ça balance ! »

Navi elle même avait cesser son long discours sur ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent, laissant sans doute ce petit moment de répit à son protégé avant qu'il ne doive faire face à un nouveau danger. Perchée sur la clôture en bois, elle les observait de loin, un sourire triste peint sur les lèvres. Les temps de jeu et d'amusement étaient bien loin à présent. Pas plus adulte qu'il n'était enfant, les blessures externes, mais surtout internes, commençaient déjà à s'accumuler pour lui. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus elle se demandait comment la vie du jeune homme serait une fois sa quête achevée. Elle aurait préféré pour lui une vie beaucoup plus paisible, une vie normale loin de toute cette obscurité. Comme tous les enfants, il aurait dû pouvoir jouer, rire, s'amuser, passer ses après-midis à dormir à l'ombre d'un arbre, dévorer des sucreries. Puis serait venu le temps de l'adolescence avec les premiers flirts, l'envie de voyager, le besoin d'indépendance. Et enfin, avec l'âge, l'envie de concevoir une famille avant de mourir vieux, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil au coin du feu. Hélas, au lieu de tout cela, il avait fait face à l'horreur et aux plus grandes peines de ce monde. Souvent, il avait dû combattre la faim et les ombres nocturnes qui menaçaient son sommeil. Quant à son avenir, rien n'était plus incertain que ce dernier... hormis la présence plus que pesante de la faucheuse à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille...

« - Je suis soufflé, _déclara l'épouvantail lorsque la dernière note résonna_. Je n'ai pas oublié cette mélodie. Je n'oublie jamais rien ! Et parce que tu as pris la peine de revenir me voir, je vais te donner une récompense mec. Mon pote Pierre se balade dans le coin. Joue cette mélodie et il apparaîtra... Peut-être, rajouta-t-il en riant avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil. Je vais lui dire de t'aider au son de ton ocarina. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il te sera un jour utile. »

Acceptant sa « récompense », Link offrit une accolade à son ami de paille qui en sautilla de joie sur place. Puis, portant de nouveau son ocarina à ses lèvres, il entonna une mélodie qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur : le chant d'Epona. Répondant à l'appel de son cavalier, la belle jument au pelage fauve apparut quelques minutes plus tard, se stoppant juste devant lui. Le garçon lui accorda quelques caresses avant de venir prendre place sur son dos.

« - Que disais-tu sur notre prochaine destination déjà ? _Demanda-t-il lorsque la petite fée vint se poser sur son épaule_

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts, le prochain temple se trouve dans la déesse de sable, autrement dit dans le désert. Or, il me semble qu'il n'existe pas beaucoup de désert dans le coin.

\- Devrions-nous donc rendre une petite visite aux Gerudo ?

\- Je crois que cela pourrait être une piste, en effet.

\- Tu entends ça ma belle ? _Déclara-t-il en se penchant vers l'oreille d'Epona_. Nous nous rendons à la vallée Gerudo. »

Hennissant, la jument se cabra avant de partir au triple galop dans la direction indiqué par son cavalier. Sautillant sur place, Bonooru salua une dernière fois son vieil ami, l'invitant à revenir lui rendre visite très prochainement. Et, alors que le lac Hylia disparaissait progressivement derrière eux, Link se promit de réaliser une chose une fois sa quête achevée : vaincre son propre record au stand de pêche.

OOOOOO

 ** **Et ainsi s'achève ce nouveau chapitre. Eh oui, la prochaine destination de notre héros préféré est le désert. En tant que joueuse, j'ai en effet pour principe de toujours faire le temple de l'Esprit avant le temple de l'Ombre, comme le veut la logique de l'ordre des médaillons =X. D'ailleurs, juste pour savoir, vous faites lequel des deux en premiers vous ? =O****

 ** **Bref, j'espère que le côté un peu détente de ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu, même s'il y a le font romantique, pour ceux qui aiment ça, qui rattrape un peu x). Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain, ainsi que des révélations sur le passé de Link, sur ce qu'il a fait durant ses sept années passées loin de Hyrule. Je verrais quand je pourrais vous le poster, sans doute quand j'aurais fini de remettre dans l'ordre celui qui me pose problème... =/****

 ** **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et, pourquoi pas, de vos conseils ou de vos attentes si vous en avez. J'accepte même les tomates, mais à condition qu'elles soient mûres ;P.****

 ** **Sur ce, prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et à la prochaine =D****

 ** **Chu ~****


	24. Chapitre 23

****Salutations !****

 ** **Un nouveau chapitre pour un tout nouvel environnement ! Et oui, nous nous rendons enfin dans le désert (petite musique de la vallée Gerudo en fond). J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre qui, comme vous pourrez le constater, est relativement long. En espérant que vous l'appréciez tout autant =O.****

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Un grand merci en particulier à luissin4ever pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir =). Comme quoi, un simple changement dans le passé peut entraîner de lourdes répercutions sur le futur, et c'est là tout l'enjeu de cette histoire ;).**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes petits Korogus 3****

 **Chapitre XXIII**

 **La forteresse Gerudo**

Le crépuscule venait de s'abattre sur la Grande Baie, la faible lueur orangée du soleil couchant se reflétant sur les eaux calmes. Du moins, en apparence. Au loin, la tornade au milieu des flots ne semblait en effet guère vouloir s'apaiser, le vent violent lui donnant forme brisant à chaque instant le silence pesant de la zone normalement sereine. De son perchoir, il observait ce paysage sans vraiment le voir. Des images de son amie emportée par une telle tempête ne cesser de hanter ses nuits, lui faisant chaque jour regretter de ne pas avoir put la sortir de là. Il l'entendait encore crier son prénom et la revoyait parfaitement tendre ses petites mains dans sa direction, en vain.

Un son de clochette retentit à son oreille. Détournant le regard de ce spectacle, il aperçut la lueur dorée si apaisante de sa partenaire perchée sur son épaule. Comme son amie disparue, sa silhouette était fine et élancée. Une même paire d'ailes ornait son dos, lui donnant l'aspect d'une petite luciole. Sans un mot, elle pointa du doigt ce qui semblait être une imposante forteresse bâtie au milieu des flots. Elle était entourée par de grands murs en pierres sombres sans aucun doute infranchissables avec l'équipement en sa possession. Pourtant, il s'agissait de leur future destination. Et s'il ne pouvait passer par dessus cette muraille, alors peut-être que... Son regard descendit lentement en direction des flots. Une idée germa aussitôt dans son esprit. S'emparant du masque de Zora avant de l'apposer sur son visage, il laissa l'aura de Mikau l'envelopper. L'essence du guitariste défunt s'insinua au plus profond de son être, se mêlant à son propre ADN. Très vite, il sentit son corps s'allonger progressivement, tirant sur ses membres d'enfants beaucoup trop petits. N'étant pas encore habitué par cette transformation, il laissa entendre un cri de douleur provenant des cordes vocales de quelqu'un d'autre. Son crâne s'étira en arrière, des nageoires virent le jour sur ses avant-bras, sa peau se recouvra d'une substance caoutchouteuse si caractéristique de cette espèce aquatique, une seconde paupière beaucoup plus fine se forma sur ses yeux, ses muscles se développèrent, son torse se perça de trois branchies de part et d'autre de son nombril. La douleur s'atténua doucement. Et lorsque deux mèches bleues aux reflets verts tombèrent sur ses tempes, elle fut complètement achevée. Sans prendre la peine d'admirer son nouveau physique, le jeune garçon s'élança alors dans le grand étendu d'eau, profitant de l'agilité et de la rapidité des Zora pour rejoindre au plus vite le passage souterrain menant à la forteresse

OoO

Le vent, chaud et sec, transportait avec lui de fines particules de sables. Il était de loin bien différent de celui qui régnait ce jour là et qui avait pour allié l'humidité de la zone et le parfum iodé de la Grande Baie. Celui-ci était agressif, et il le sentit bien avant d'apercevoir au loin ce paysage reconnaissable de par sa couleur orangée qui jurait avec le reste du royaume : la Vallée Gerudo. Il se trouvait désormais au bord du ravin séparant cette terre rougie et les plaines verdoyantes d'Hyrule. Au fond du précipice, dont la profondeur ne laissait que très peu de chance de survie à une chute, l'on pouvait entendre le murmure du fleuve en provenance du domaine Zora et qui alimentait le lac Hylia. Se balançant dans le vide, un pont, ou du moins ce qui en restait, devait jadis permettre d'atteindre cette zone à présent hors de portée. Et pourtant, c'était le chemin qu'il devait emprunter.

Se redressant sur la selle de sa jument, il roula des épaules et étira ses bras. Comprenant déjà ce que son cavalier allait lui demander, Epona frappa le sol de son sabot, nerveuse. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule.

« - Tu es sûr de ton coup là ? _Demanda Navi en tournoyant autour de son compagnon, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard_

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on a déjà vu bien pire. Et puis, nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

\- Nous n'avons jamais le choix, _soupira-t-elle longuement._ A croire que les déesses s'en amusent.

\- Est mauvais acteur celui qui est excellent spectateur.

\- Ouai... Allez héros, _tenta-t-elle pour redonner courage au petit trio_ , la vie d'une belle princesse et de tout un royaume dépend de ce saut.

\- Rien que ça ? _Rit-il tandis qu'elle prenait place entre les oreilles d'Epona_ »

Se penchant ensuite en avant, il murmura à cette dernière des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Tout ouïe aux ordres de son cavalier, elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du précipice. Fixant ensuite son regard par delà le ravin, oubliant son existence pour se concentrer sur les attentes du jeune homme, elle se cabra soudainement en hennissant. Puis, en un éclair, elle s'élança. Arrivée au bord du précipice, elle prit une dernière fois appuie au sol et fit le grand saut. Navi retint son souffle. Cette scène lui était étrangement familière. Sept ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de s'enfuir du ranch Lon Lon en sautant par dessus le grand mur qui délimitait la zone. Sauf qu'à cette époque, c'était la hauteur et non la distance qu'ils avaient dû affronter. Le murmure des eaux des mètres plus bas sembla s'intensifier à leurs oreilles, tout comme le sifflement du vent. Et lorsque enfin Epona foula le sol de l'autre côté du ravin, un long silence pesant les accueillit. Du moins …

« - Louées soient les déesses, nous sommes toujours en vie ! _S'écria Navi en tournoyant dans les airs_ »

Levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son amie, Link laissa cependant entendre un petit rire. Il félicita ensuite sa jument pour l'exploit accompli, lui offrant une caresse qu'elle accueillit par un hennissement joyeux. Encore une fois, elle avait su dépasser ses limites.

« - Tu es la meilleure, _la félicita-t-il dans un murmure_. »

Mais déjà un « Hey ! » de sa partenaire attira son attention. Scrutant alors pour la première fois les alentours, il put observer un paysage de rochers qui surgissaient du sol à la manière de sabres, rappelant l'hostilité des lieux. Des parois rocheuses avaient naturellement été taillées par la corrosion, formant ce chemin irrégulier et sinueux que l'on nommait vallée. Cependant, au milieu de toute cette nature peu conviviale coexistait une touche d'humanité. En se concentrant sur la zone que lui désignait son amie, Link put en effet apercevoir au loin une grande tente plantée dans la terre rougit. Sa couleur sable se camouflait à la perfection avec son environnement et le petit panache de fumée qui s'échappait de son sommet indiquait qu'elle était habitée. Perplexe, le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Sachant le repère des voleuses non loin de là, jamais elles n'auraient pris l'initiative de bâtir un camp au beau milieu de nul part, d'autant que ces personnes ne connaissaient visiblement pas l'art de passer inaperçu. Mais alors cela signifiait donc que des individus s'étaient retrouvés coincés de ce côté après la destruction du pont ?

« - Link, _l'appela la petite fée_ , je vois une silhouette. »

Oui, lui aussi l'avait repéré. Une tâche indigo se détachant sur un fond orangé. Mais comment s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque ennemi ? La tente se trouvait précisément à l'endroit où le chemin se resserrait pour ne former qu'un couloir de terre. Pour atteindre leur destination, ils étaient donc obligés de passer devant la tente et son habitant. Avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient inaperçu, le pelage naturellement fauve d'Epona et la tenue Goron qu'il avait songé à enfilé avant d'arriver pouvant se confondre avec le paysage. Dans le pire des cas... Sa main se resserra sur le pommeau de son épée. Donnant un petit coup dans les flans de sa monture, il lui ordonna d'avancer prudemment en longeant la paroi opposée au camp. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait, la silhouette de l'homme se précisa lentement. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'humeur, comme en témoigner ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa voix grave audible même à distance. Se concentrant sur son ouïe, Link tâchait d'en comprendre les grandes lignes, ce qui était largement facilité à la fois par la voix portante de l'homme et par la forme des lieux qui produisait des échos et amplifiait le moindre son.

« - Saleté de voleuses, vous me le paierez ! Mon joli pont... et tout neuf par dessus ça ! Me voilà coincé ici maintenant... Et ces incapables... leurs conditions d'ouvrier ne leur plaisaient pas... des mauviettes, oui !

\- Link, _murmura Navi alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas_ , je crois que... »

Oui, lui aussi l'avait reconnu. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de plus près, il reconnaissait parfaitement ce crâne dégarni, cette moustache blanche et ce visage arrondi aux traits anguleux déformés par les âges. Enfant, il se souvenait s'être fait sermonner par cette même voix autoritaire. Alors qu'il tentait de réunir toutes les cocottes pour la gentille dame au village Cocorico, il l'avait en effet percuté. Ce dernier, qui ne cessait de tonner des ordres à un groupe d'hommes, n'avait su retenir sa rage d'être dérangé en plein travail. Celui d'assurer, en temps que chef des ouvriers, que le chantier en cours se déroule à la perfection.

« - Mutoh... _lâcha-t-il pour lui-même_. »

Mais cela suffit pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme dans sa direction. Il avait toujours ce même regard sévère qu'il accordait aussi bien à ses employés qu'à n'importe qui d'autres.

« - Hé ! Toi ! _L'interpella-t-il_. Tu vas à la forteresse ? Pourrais-tu voir ce que fabriquent mes ouvriers ? _Poursuivit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre_ »

Ne pouvant qu'accepter cette requête, puisque le bougre s'était déjà replongeait dans ses grossièretés envers ses hommes, les gerudos et le reste de l'humanité, Link poursuivit son chemin. Gardant tout de même un œil sur le vieil homme à la manière d'un enfant ayant peur de se faire gronder une nouvelle fois. Voyant le comportement de son partenaire, Navi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alors qu'Epona continuait son chemin, il leva un sourcil. Avait-elle déjà oublié qu'à l'époque, des deux elle fut la plus effrayée ?

OoO

Les eaux sombres formaient un manteau épais autour de lui, limitant son champ de vision à seulement quelques centimètres. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas s'il ne possédait pas cette seconde paupière parfaitement hydrophobe que lui offrait ce corps nouveau. Ainsi, chaque détail du fond sous marin lui apparaissait nettement. Quelques poissons aux écailles jaune et violet voguaient çà et là sans se soucier un instant de sa présence. Parmi ces bancs paisibles, il remarqua cependant quelques Piran'Hargne en quête de chair à se mettre sous la dent. Plus remarquable encore, de véritables mines avaient été dispersé sous les flots tout autour de la base, de sorte à ce que le déclenchement de l'une fasse exploser toutes ses voisines. Mais qu'importe ce qui pouvait peupler le domaine aquatique, ce chemin restait tout de même le plus sûr. Perchées sur des barques qui fendaient à intervalle régulier la surface des eaux, des sentinelles gardaient en effet jalousement leur repère. Elles étaient toutes vêtues d'une même tenue ample zinzoline qui faisait ressortir à la perfection leur chevelure flamboyante. Il n'avait pas besoin de croiser leur regard pour savoir leurs iris d'une familière couleur ambre. Cette même couleur qui habitait les pupilles de son Némésis.

Un petit son de clochette retentit à côté de lui. Détachant enfin son regard du mouvement incessant des barques au dessus de lui, il se reconcentra sur sa mission. Il repéra alors ce qui semblait être l'entrée des canalisations. Sa seule chance de pénétrer dans cette forteresse bâtie au milieu des eaux et connue pour être imprenable. Du moins, c'est ce que les habitantes des lieux s'imaginaient. Car il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour rejoindre l'entrée sous-marine et s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Après un long corridor enfoui sous l'eau, il regagna ensuite la surface. Juste en face de lui, une porte en fer frappé d'un motif d'encre n'attendait que d'être ouverte par ses soins. Sa camarade se dirigeait déjà vers celle-ci mais, aux guets, il lui fit signe de se stopper. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta alors de se concentrer et de percevoir ce qui avait attiré son attention. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, le murmure des pas de quelques sentinelles de l'autre côté de la porte. Soupirant, le garçon porta ses mains à son visage. Cette apparence ne lui était visiblement plus utile pour le moment. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les rebords du masque sur lesquels il tira doucement. Il sentit alors l'aura de Mikau l'abandonner tandis que son corps récupéré sa forme d'antan. Celui d'un enfant de dix ans. Il en profita pour humer un instant l'air ambiant avant d'attraper un second masque dans sa sacoche. Ce dernier ne ressemblait à... pas grand chose en fait, mais grâce à lui, il n'aurait pas besoin de se soucier d'être vu ou non. L'enfilant, il ouvrit ensuite délicatement la porte, s'assura tout de même que la voie était libre, puis poursuivit sa « visite » à pas de loup.

OoO

Jeter en avant comme un vulgaire sac à patates, il retomba lourdement sur le coccyx. Une vive douleur remonta alors le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant grimacer, tandis que la porte se referma brusquement, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Le rire de ses geôlières s'éloigna progressivement. A présent seul dans sa cellule, il s'aida du mur en pierres brunes pour se redresser. Fort heureusement, un rai de lumière parvenait à traverser la petite fenêtre située en hauteur, lui permettant d'observer son nouvel environnement. Une couche, simple drap posé sur un tas de pailles, avait été installée dans un coin de la petite pièce. Quelques chaînes traînaient ça et là, comme pour rappeler la fonction principale de l'endroit. Il remercia au passage ses ravisseurs de ne pas avoir pris la peine de l'enchaîner, ni de lui retirer ses effets personnels. Seules ses armes manquaient à l'appel, ou du moins ce que ces femmes guerrières considéraient comme des armes. Malheureusement, en négligent de la sorte ses capacités d'adaptation et en le sous estimant, elles lui avaient offert la clé de sa liberté.

Alors qu'il prenait un instant pour étirer ses muscles engourdis après des heures de chevauchement et un accueil s'étant fini par la case prison, un « Psst ! » insistant attira son attention vers la fenêtre. Une petite lueur bleue s'infiltra par celle-ci avant de venir se poser sur son épaule. Aussitôt, il l'interrogea du regard.

« - Les ouvriers sont au nombre de quatre, _commença-t-elle_ , tous enfermés dans une cellule différente. Des sentinelles sont postées un peu partout et sont constamment sur leur garde. S'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ce repaire n'est pas impossible, mais ce ne sera pas non plus une promenade de santé.

\- Si seulement j'avais encore le masque de Pierre, _soupira longuement le prisonnier_. »

Songeant à un plan, il repoussa distraitement les quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front en arrière. Voyant qu'il avait perdu son bonnet dans sa chute, la petite fée profita donc de son silence pour récupérer le vêtement et le replacer sur le crâne de son ami. Ce dernier, trop plongé dans ses pensées, remarqua à peine ce geste. La question n'était pas de savoir comment il allait pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur mais plutôt comment il allait pouvoir déjouer l'attention des sentinelles. Ces dernières étaient sans aucun doute plus intelligentes que les gardes qui lui avaient barré la route dans le jardin royal, sept ans plus tôt. Il soupira de nouveau. Cette quête annexe risquait de le faire retarder, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas laisser ces pauvres hommes aux mains de l'ennemi. Aussi charmantes qu'elles pouvaient être, les Gerudo n'avaient visiblement pas le sens de l'hospitalité, comme le démontrait parfaitement leur accueil lorsqu'il était descendu d'Epona et avait tenté de parlementer avec elles.

« - Et si nous prenions un peu de hauteur pour commencer ? _Proposa-t-il en attrapant un objet à sa ceinture_ »

Il s'agissait de son grappin, certes assez peu utile dans un combat au corps à corps mais toujours appréciable dans une situation pareille. Car, louées fussent les déesses, la petite fenêtre disposait d'un volet dans le bois duquel le crochet du grappin s'agrippa à la perfection. Il se retrouva ainsi projeté jusque sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De son perchoir, il avait une vue parfaite sur le domaine des Gerudo, véritable forteresse dont les différentes maisons en pierres brunes s'entassaient les unes sur les autres. Comme Navi lui avait dit, des sentinelles patrouillaient un peu partout, visibles de loin dans leur tenue zinzolin. Elles n'étaient armées que d'une lance mais, dans le cas où lui ne possédait plus son épée, leur faire face de la sorte serait aussi efficace que de retourner directement en prison par ses propres moyens.

« - J'ai repéré l'endroit où elles ont entreposé tes armes, _lâcha la petite fée comme si elle lisait dans son esprit_ , suis-moi ! »

Et elle prit son envol. Link, quant à lui, tâcha de rejoindre en contre bas le toit de l'une des maisons, amortissant la chute par une roulade. Il se laissa ensuite tomber un étage en dessous et pénétra à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

OoO

Le soleil brillait ardemment au zénith. Ses rayons, véritables lames de chaleur, s'abattaient sur le sable, rendant presque impossible la survie d'une espèce végétale. Assise sur les marches menant au temple, elle observait d'un air songeur la vision vacillante que provoquait l'astre sur le sol. L'ombre que projetait la grande statue de la déesse des sables lui épargnait heureusement cet enfer. Elle ressentait tout de même le vent chaud et sec du désert agressé sa peau au teint mate. Sa longue queue de cheval flamboyante se balançait dans son dos, lui caressant les omoplates à intervalle régulier. Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle ferma un instant les yeux, posant son front sur ses genoux. Bien que peu accueillant, l'endroit était tout de même apaisant. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura de la bâtisse sacrée se mêler au siens, chose qui l'aidait à réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était exilée dans ce repaire, s'éloignant de ses sœurs afin de trouver réponse à ses nombreuses questions. Au fil des années, alors qu'elle avait toujours été une guerrière loyale et assidue, le doute s'était installé dans son esprit. Suivait-elle le bon chemin ? Son peuple portait-il la bonne bannière ? Toutes ces personnes étaient-elles obligées de souffrir pour accomplir le désir d'un seul homme ?

« - Qu'attends-tu donc mon enfant, assise, là, dehors ? _Demanda soudainement une voix hérissée par les âges_ »

Retenant un soupir, la jeune femme rouvrit lentement ses paupières. Devant elle se tenaient deux femmes âgées chacune perchées sur un balai. Leur peau, tout aussi sombre que la sienne, limite cadavéreux, semblait desséchée, laissant apparaître avec une netteté effrayante leur ossature. Comme si elles ne possédaient plus de paupières, leurs globes oculaires ressortaient de part et d'autre de leur nez imposant, donnant cet aspect dérangeant à leur visage. Derrière elles se tenaient, pareil à des ombres, des soldats en armure sombre. Véritables colosses, ils tenaient chacun une hache à double tranchant. Voyant le soleil se refléter dans l'une d'elles, la jeune femme fut parcourue par un frisson. Ces derniers jours, les deux sorcières avaient entrepris de renforcer la garde du temple. Pourtant, jamais personne ne venait par ici, l'endroit étant difficile d'accès de part sa localisation géographique et son hostilité naturelle. Selon les dires de ses aînées, il s'agissait d'une mesure de précaution afin de préserver le trésor des Gerudo et l'autel de leur divinité. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'il y avait une autre raison là dessous. Sans doute était-elle discutable, mais on ne remettait jamais en question les ordres de leur Roi.

Prenant conscience que les deux sorcières l'observaient toujours, gardant ce même air hautain dans leurs iris dorés, la jeune femme entreprit de se redresser. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, les bras croisés dans le dos, afin de rendre hommage aux mères adoptives de son suzerain.

« - Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous satisfaire ? _Demanda-t-elle ensuite, plus par politesse qu'en attente d'une réponse_

\- Aurais-tu reçu de la visite durant notre absence ? _La questionna alors l'une des deux_ »

Encore et toujours cette même question.

« - Pas la moindre personne.

\- Bien, _s'exclama la seconde_ , très bien même ! »

Alors qu'elle retint un nouveau soupir, elle sentit une main décharnée se poser sous son menton afin de relever sa tête. Elle se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec la première sorcière qui scrutait de ses grands yeux globuleux le moindre trait de son visage. Cherchait-elle à savoir si elle mentait ?

« - Je dois admettre que ta présence en ces lieux nous ait d'une aide certaine, très chère, _continua la vieille femme en lâchant son menton_. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous te trouver un rôle un peu plus prestigieux digne de la chef des Gerudo. Celle qu'on appelle Nabooru l'Exaltée. »

De nouveau, un frisson remonta le long de son échine tandis qu'un même sourire apparut sur les lèvres desséchées de ses interlocutrices. Tentant d'ignorer la petite voix dans son esprit qui ne cessait de lui crier de prendre la fuite, elle entreprit alors de suivre les deux sorcières à l'intérieur du temple. Dans un bruit sourd mais rythmé, l'armée de Hache-Viande les suivirent. Bientôt, le Colosse du Désert retrouva son calme d'antan, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa déesse.

OoO

La différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la forteresse était saisissante. Le bâtiment semblait avoir été construit de sorte à conserver la fraîcheur. Ne voulant être surpris par une sentinelle, il se plaqua contre le mur au niveau de l'angle que ce dernier formait. Au fond du couloir, il put apercevoir un espace complètement ouvert. L'endroit était silencieux, du moins en apparence. Tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme put en effet percevoir le crépitement de la torche mêlée aux lamentations d'un prisonnier. Intrigué, il s'avança dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle. Cette dernière disposait de deux petites fentes dans le mur faisant office de fenêtre, permettant ainsi à la lumière naturelle d'éclairer les lieux. Au dessus des deux entrées, des crânes d'animaux étaient accrochés et semblaient veiller sur l'endroit.

« - Hé ! _L'interpella alors une voix sur sa gauche_. Toi ! Ptit gars ! Regardes par là ! Dans la cellule ! »

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années assez dodu qui, comme son patron, portait fièrement la moustache. Cette dernière était brune, tout comme la tignasse qui ornait son crâne. L'homme venait de se redresser, s'agrippant fermement aux barreaux de sa cellule comme pour essayer de les tordre. Comprenant sans mal qu'il s'agissait de l'une des personnes à sauver, Link s'avança et lui fit face.

« - Tu as évité tous les gardes ? _Demanda alors l'ouvrier, ne prenant pas même la peine de camoufler son étonnement_. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais tu dois être très fort ! Tous les autres ouvriers sont enfermés dans la forteresse. Fais nous tous sortir de ce traquenard et nous te rendrons un grand service... »

Voyant l'expression qu'affichait le visage de cet homme en disant ces mots, il comprit sans peine qu'il ne savait pas lui même ce que ce grand service pourrait bien être. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un simple ouvrier comme lui pourrait-il faire pour alléger le lourd fardeau du héros élu des déesses, chargé de sauver le royaume et de détruire le seigneur du Malin ?

« - Nous parlerons de tout ça après, d'accord ? _Proposa Navi, visiblement nerveuse_

\- Bien sûr ! Mais sois prudent ptit gars! Des gardes Gerudo rôdent dans les couloirs... Et elles sont... Whoah ! _Cria-t-il soudainement en s'écartant des barreaux comme s'il avait reçu un coup de jus_. Attention ! »

Aussitôt, répondant à son instinct, Link se retourna et évita de justesse la lame qui trancha l'air juste au dessus de sa tête. Faisant un salto arrière, la guerrière responsable de cet assaut laissa entendre un rire en reprenant sa position de combat. A la différence des sentinelles, elle portait une tenue carmin paraît de bijoux dorés s'accordant à la perfection avec son regard ambre. Ses lèvres étaient camouflées par un voile rouge. Elle tenait dans chaque main un cimeterre dont la lame était parfaitement aiguisée. Prêtes à découper de l'intrus.

N'ayant aucune arme en sa possession, le jeune homme se mit en position de défense. Prenant ce geste pour une invitation au combat, la Gerudo se jeta alors en avant, faisant danser avec adresse ses deux lames entre ses doigts. Faisant une roulade sur le côté, il les esquiva sans mal mais déjà, à la manière d'une lionne, son opposante revenait à la charge. Au cours de son voyage, il avait appris à ne pas sous estimer les femmes. Ces dernières pouvaient se révéler être de redoutables adversaires. Elles n'étaient certes pas aussi fortes physiquement qu'un homme mais, de par leur petite taille et leur légèreté, elles savaient gagner en rapidité et en agilité. Or, dans un combat, le premier qui frappait avait un avantage certain sur son adversaire. Mais, hélas pour elle, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Se contentant pour le moment d'esquiver en suivant les directives de sa camarade fée, il en profitait pour étudier chaque mouvement de la Gerudo. Les mouvements de ses hanches donnaient le rythme à ses attaques. Sa force ne se trouvait pas dans le haut de son corps mais bel et bien dans la partie inférieure de celui-ci. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

Enchaînant plusieurs salto arrières pour échapper aux coups plongés de son adversaire, il se retrouva bien vite collé contre la grille de la cellule. Derrière celle-ci, il pouvait entendre les cris paniqués du prisonnier mais il tâchait de ne pas y prêter attention. Sachant sa proie coincée, la guerrière laissa alors entendre de nouveau son rire, s'approchant de lui à petits pas, ses lames reposant contre ses cuisses. Elle savourait ce moment, il le savait. Elle savourait à l'avance cette énième victoire sur un homme, comme il était coutume de le faire pour les femmes de cette tribu. Se préparant à lui infliger la botte secrète de son peuple, elle fléchit les genoux et tourna ses lames dans le même sens. Elle s'apprêta ensuite à exécuter sa fameuse attaque sautée, mais au moment où ses pieds décollèrent du sol, Link fit claquer sur le sol une noix mojo. Aveuglée, la Gerudo manqua sa cible et ses lames se logèrent entre les barreaux de la cellule. D'un geste rapide, le garçon se faufila alors dans le dos de son opposante et, profitant de sa force supérieure à la sienne, la plaqua contre la cellule. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, elle perdit connaissance, victime d'un coup franc sur sa nuque. Tandis que son corps retombait dans les bras du héros, ses lames percutèrent le sol dans un bruit métallique. Le combat venait de prendre fin.

« - … Incroyable ! _S'exclama l'ouvrier après un long silence_. Tu es vraiment incroyable ! »

Attrapant une clé dans la poche de la femme, Link la lui balança avant de soulever son ancienne adversaire dans ses bras. Pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cellule que l'ouvrier s'empressait déjà de quitter, il l'allongea consciencieusement sur la couche, prenant garde à ce que sa tête ne se cogne pas sur le sol. La respiration de celle-ci était calme et régulière, soulevant légèrement le voile sur ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations. Se redressant, le guerrier quitta à son tour la cellule et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Au moins, celle-ci ne reviendrait pas crier vengeance avant un petit moment.

« - Tu es venu pour me sauver ? _Demanda l'homme à ses côtés tandis qu'il ramassait les deux cimeterres._ Alors ça c'est trop chou ! Je suis Hiro, l'ouvrier.

\- Contents de te savoir en bonne santé Hiro, _lâcha Navi en prenant position sur l'épaule de son partenaire_. Mais pourquoi diable vous êtes vous, toi et tes camarades, rendu dans un endroit aussi peu fréquentable que la forteresse Gerudo ?

\- Nous nous sommes disputés avec notre chef parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de nous traiter d'incapable. Nous avons donc décidé de rendre visite à nos voisines. D'après les rumeurs, les femmes Gerudo sont d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Nous voulions donc tous rejoindre leur club de filles mais, à la place, elles nous ont enfermés ! Tous ça parce que nous sommes des... mâles ?

\- Le peuple Gerudo est composé entièrement d'individu femelle, _déclara Link en étudiant de prêt l'un des deux cimeterres._ Dans leur civilisation, l'homme est bien en dessous. Seul un individu mâle à la possibilité de régner sur ce peuple. »

Il fit tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts, jugeant de son poids et de sa portée.

« - Pour elles, tous les autres ne valent pas plus que des moblins. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus vous porter secours à toi et à tes trois compagnons.

\- Tu peux vraiment les sauver ? »

Glissant la lame dans sa ceinture en lui tournant le dos, le garçon se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de la salle. Avant de franchir cette dernière, la chaleur du dehors l'accueillant déjà, il se stoppa pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Hiro.

« - Fait attention à toi sur le chemin de retour, tu pourrais à nouveau te faire capturer. »

Et, sur ces mots, il disparut dans la lumière aveuglante du dehors.

OoO

Les murs de pierre formaient tout autour de lui une enceinte à ciel ouvert, laissant la faible lueur des quelques étoiles peintes sur la voûte céleste éclairer ce qui semblait être le centre de la forteresse. Là encore, des sentinelles rôdaient. Elles semblaient être moins nombreuses qu'à l'extérieur mais leur champ de vision était d'avantage dégagé. Fort heureusement, il portait toujours le masque de pierre, lui octroyant une invisibilité aux yeux des gardes. Ne disposant pas de cette capacité, la petite fée avait quant à elle trouvé refuge dans son bonnet, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser pour analyser la zone et donner de précieux conseils à son protégé. Face à eux, au centre de la place, se tenait une tour de garde au sommet de laquelle deux Gerudo discutaient. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, l'enfant s'y précipita, esquivant de justesse une sentinelle, et grimpa à l'échelle pour prendre un peu de hauteur. S'assurant de ne pas déranger les deux femmes, il emprunta ensuite le pond suspendu dans les airs qui le fit rejoindre une porte sur laquelle une ancre était dessinée. Aussitôt de l'autre côté, Taya s'échappa de sa cachette en secouant vivement ses cheveux dans un son de clochette pour les remettre en place. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se cacher sous un bonnet. Observant sa réaction, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres... avant de s'effacer d'emblée pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Navi avait toujours apprécié s'allonger sur ses cheveux blonds afin de se reposer, au chaud et à l'abri de tout danger. Sentir son cœur battre contre son cuir chevelu l'avait, d'une certaine façon, constamment rassuré. Quelques fois, elle chantonnait gaiement lorsque les trajets se faisaient longs. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, elle usait de sa voix cristalline pour fredonner ces mêmes berceuses que ses sœurs utilisaient pour endormir les plus jeunes Kokiri...

Taya laissa soudainement échapper un cri qui le tira de ses songes. Alerté, l'enfant tira sur le pommeau de son épée pour la brandir devant lui, prêt à attaquer. Cependant, voyant l'objet de sa panique, une simple guêpe, il se détendit aussitôt. L'insecte continua son chemin, s'infiltrant entre les barreaux de ce qui semblait être une bouche d'aération pour rejoindre sa ruche située dans la pièce voisine. Un bruit de porte se refermant retentit alors de cette dernière. Intrigués, les deux compagnons s'approchèrent de la grille pour scruter ce qui semblait être un grand salon. La salle était richement décorée de tapisseries et d'armes en tous genre. Au centre, une grille laissait apercevoir un bassin juste en dessous dans les eaux duquel des ombres inquiétantes se mouvaient sans jamais laisser apercevoir leur véritable forme. Un grand aquarium était installé contre le mur lui faisant face. Dans celui-ci, l'enfant reconnu sans peine la forme de ce qu'il était venu chercher en ces lieux : un œuf de Zora. Au fond de la salle se tenait une estrade recouverte d'un tapis rouge sur lequel reposait un canapé de velours. Devant celui-ci était postée une jeune femme à la peau sombre et à la longue chevelure flamboyante retenue en queue de cheval. Elle portait une tenue carmin accessoirisée de multiples bijoux dorés. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine voluptueuse, elle se tenait bien droite, faisant face à une seconde Gerudo qui venait d'entrer. Celle-ci avait les cheveux coupés court et était vêtu de blanc. D'un pas tremblant, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade au pied de laquelle elle se stoppa, la tête baissée en signe de respect.

« - Je t'attendais, _commença celle qui semblait être la chef des pirates_. As-tu trouvé le reste des œufs ?

\- N-non, m-mais... c'est parce q...

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?! _La coupa-t-elle d'un ton encore plus sec_. Si les gens apprennent que nous avons perdu le trésor qu'on a volé, nous allons être la risée de tout le monde !

\- Oui, m-mais Aveil... L'eau est étrangement trouble là où nous avons été attaquées par les serpents de mer...

\- Silence ! »

Aussitôt, la femme en blanc se pétrifia et baissa encore plus la tête. Se penchant en avant, mains sur les hanches, la chef continua alors de cette même voix sévère :

« - C'est pour cela que nos ennemis, les Zoras, ne peuvent pas les récupérer. Maintenant que les œufs ont disparu, ils doivent les chercher comme des fous. Et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ils les trouveront avant nous ! »

Elle se tut un instant, se redressant lentement pour reprendre sa posture de départ. Face à elle, sa subalterne ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter, craignant visiblement, tel la foudre des déesses, la colère de sa supérieure.

« - Bougez-vous et trouvez-les ! _Rugit alors cette dernière_. Ramenez-moi ces œufs ! »

Hochant vivement la tête de haut en bas, la Gerudo quitta alors précipitamment la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme en rouge se laissa retomber dans le canapé en soupirant longuement. Ses iris ambre pétillaient à la lueur qu'offraient les torches accrochaient çà et là. Ce même regard qui ornait le visage de son pire ennemi. Voleurs du désert ou pirates des mers, tous les membres de ce peuple étaient corrompus jusqu'à l'âme par les ténèbres. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait autrefois, alors que sa princesse était menacée par l'un d'entre eux et qu'il devait sauver une terre nouvellement foulée d'un cataclysme provoqué par un esprit démoniaque, habitant un masque, en moins de trois jours.

OoO

Le son des épées s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la salle. Peloté dans un coin de sa cellule, l'ouvrier observait d'un air effrayé la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. L'apparition de cet étrange jeune homme lui avait un instant redonné espoir de pouvoir un jour quitter cette prison, du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa geôlière. Bien que parfaitement identique physiquement, la quatrième et dernière gardienne Gerudo était beaucoup plus robuste et hargneuse que ses sœurs. Toujours en mouvement, elle ne cessait de tournoyer autour de sa proie dans le seul but de lui infliger sa fameuse botte secrète imparable. Elle était rapide, agile. Lorsqu'un coup lui était assigné, elle le bloquait en croisant ses deux cimeterres devant elle avant de repousser son adversaire d'un geste brusque. Ce dernier, elle devait tout de même l'admettre, se défendait plutôt bien. Du moins, pour un mâle. Hormis quelques entailles sur sa tunique carmin, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le toucher. Il fallait dire qu'il savait manier une arme, en l'occurrence l'une de ses sœurs, et qu'il savait faire preuve d'adresse. Il était vif, réactif au moindre de ses mouvements tout en conservant cette force dans le poignet que l'on retrouvait chez un individu mâle. Elle comprenait à présent comment il avait pu vaincre les trois précédentes gardiennes. Sans doute ferait-il un bon géniteur, d'autant qu'il était plutôt charmant avec ces quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient sur ce regard céruléen tellement profond... Malheureusement, il n'était pas l'heure pour ce genre de pensées.

Lâchant un cri de guerre, la guerrière tenta un nouvel assaut. Ses lames, comme entraînées dans une danse mortelle, s'abattirent sur celle du jeune homme. D'un mouvement, il la repoussa en arrière avant d'affliger un coup plongé. Elle l'esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Toujours accroupie, elle tournoya sur elle-même pour frapper violemment dans les jambes de son adversaire qui tomba à la renverse. Rugissant, elle lui sauta alors dessus, bloquant ses jambes des siennes. Seulement, d'un mouvement de hanches, il renversa la situation et se retrouva en position de dominant, sa lame sous la gorge de la Gerudo. Une lueur indéchiffrable brillait dans son regard océan tandis qu'elle attendait le coup de grâce. Elle comprit alors ce qui l'empêchait d'achever son geste. Elle était une femme. Cette idée du sexe féminin inférieur aux hommes transforma ses idées en rage, faisant pulser son sang qui bouillonnait de colère dans tout son corps. Ignorant complètement la lame qui déchirait la peau de sa gorge, elle agrippa la tignasse blonde de son opposant pour approcher son visage du sien et lui infliger un coup de boule. Légèrement sonné, le combattant tomba en arrière, lui permettant de se dégager et de se redresser. Reprenant en mains ses deux cimeterres, elle profita de son gain de hauteur pour les croiser autour du cou du jeune homme. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde face à lui.

« - Tu vas gentiment te lever et me suivre, _lâcha-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus le métal de sa peau_. »

Seulement, il ne réagit pas, du moins pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Au lieu de se relever, il agrippa en effet les deux lames de ses mains et, d'un mouvement brusque, les arracha des mains de leur propriétaire. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise, voyant le sang dégouliner des paumes du garçon. Profitant de cette courte distraction, il enfonça alors le pommeau des deux cimeterres dans les côtes de la Gerudo. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle tomba à genoux face à lui. Puis, sans même qu'elle ne perçoive son geste, il l'assomma en faisant pression dans sa nuque. Son corps s'affaissa dans les bras du gagnant qui, sous les acclamations du prisonnier, se redressa en la portant telle une princesse endormie.

« - Youki ! Je suis liiiiiibre ! _Se réjouit l'ouvrier en se précipitant en dehors de sa cellule_ »

Comme il l'avait fait pour les précédentes gardiennes, Link entreprit d'installer délicatement sa dernière victime sur la couche. Tout comme ses congénères, elle était d'une beauté saisissante. Ses traits étaient fins, la peau de ses mains douces malgré le maniement des armes. Il était compréhensible que tant d'hyliens masculins tombaient sous le charme de l'une de ces créatures et se retrouvent à la forteresse pour servir de géniteur.

« - Mon nom est Nico l'ouvrier, _continua le brun en le voyant quitter à son tour la cellule_.

\- Oui, je sais, tous tes camarades ont déjà quitté la forteresse. Du moins je l'espère, _ajouta-il en soupirant._

\- Vraiment ? Pour te remercier, laisse-moi alors te raconter ce que mes petites oreilles d'amour ont entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Intrigué, le guerrier porta enfin toute son attention sur celui qu'il venait de sauver.

« - Seul l'œil de vérité peut faire traverser le désert, _récita-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait mystérieuse_. La déesse est au delà des sables...

\- La déesse des sables, _murmura une petite voix au creux de son oreille qu'il savait appartenir à son amie_. Le cinquième temple doit se trouver là-bas, nous en avons la confirmation après en.

\- Bon... Je retourne dans ma tente près de la Vallée Gerudo. Venez donc y faire un tour un de ces jours les copains. Saluuuut ! »

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta rapidement la salle par son unique entrée. Soupirant longuement, Link essuya d'un revers de manche les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Fort heureusement, la tenue Goron, en plus de lui octroyer un peu plus de discrétion dans ce paysage où le vert se verrait à des kilomètres à la ronde, parvenait à renvoyer une grande partie de la chaleur. Même si son port rappelait sans cesse au guerrier l'enfer qu'il avait vécu dans le temple du Feu. Quelques brûlures persistaient d'ailleurs sur les parties blanches de sa tenue, formant des tâches sombres. Navi n'avait malheureusement pas cette chance. Bien qu'elle arborait également une petite robe carmin censée la protéger des flammes, ses ailes n'en restaient pas moins vulnérables et sensibles. Raison pour laquelle elle volait le moins possible, se fatiguant beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

« - J'ai vu comment tu as évité les gardes, _lâcha alors une voix dans son dos._ »

Alerté, il attrapa d'un mouvement rapide l'un des cimeterres au sol et se retourna, prêt à se défendre. La nouvelle venue laissa alors entendre un rire qui, contrairement à celui de ses sœurs, lui était étrangement familier. Elle se tenait devant l'unique entrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La couleur de sa tenue rappelait celle de son habituelle tunique, un vert prairie jurant parfaitement avec son teint mate et sa longue chevelure de feu. Un voile camouflait le bas de son visage, ne laissant de visible que ses grandes iris ambre encadrés par quelques mèches. Elle arborait également d'avantage de parures dorées que ses congénères, signe qu'elle se trouvait bien au dessus dans la hiérarchie. Deux cimeterres étaient accrochés à sa ceinture, leur lame scintillant à la lueur provenant du dehors. Mais, bien qu'elle fût armée, aucune animosité ne se dégageait d'elle, à la différence des quatre gardiennes qu'il venait d'affronter.

« - Je dois admettre que tu es fort et rapide, _continua-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui_ , du moins pour un homme. J'ai toujours pensé que les mâles n'étaient que des larves. »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui.

« - Mais il semblerait que tu m'aies prouvé le contraire... une nouvelle fois. »

Disant ces mots, elle porta ses mains à son visage pour en décrocher son voile. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença alors à la dévisager. Comme ses sœurs, ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux. Elle possédait des oreilles à l'extrémité arrondie, une autre caractéristique qui permettait de différencier Gerudo et Hylien. Selon les légendes, ces derniers possédaient en effet des oreilles pointues afin de mieux entendre les conseils prodigués par les déesses. Bien qu'il en possédait une paire, Link ne pouvait pas vraiment témoigner ce fait. Peut être les trois créatrices étaient timides et n'avaient pas la discussion facile. Pas avec leur propre élu en tout cas.

« - A mon avis... tu ferais un excellent Gerudo ! J'me trompe ? _Demanda la jeune femme avec dans sa voix ce petit ton malicieux si familier au garçon_ »

C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Ces traits, ce regard, cette voix, ce rire... Ces mots... Toutes les femmes de ce peuple se ressemblaient, mais il y en avait bien une qu'il avait assez côtoyée pour pouvoir la reconnaître entre milles. Laissant retomber son bras tenant toujours l'arme contre sa jambe, il examina de nouveau l'individu en face de lui, perplexe.

« - … Aveil ? _Tenta-t-il_ »

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur les lèvres absinthe de la Gerudo.

« - Je t'ai manqué mon garçon ? »

OoO

L'imposant bateau de bois était amarré à quais, ses grandes voiles blanches déployées dansant au gré du vent. Des phrases d'une langue étrangère, telles des prières, étaient peintes çà et là, formant des arabesques sombres sur la coque. Des femmes aux cheveux roux coupés court s'activaient à charger le bâtiment tandis que quelques sentinelles armées de lances s'assuraient du bon déroulement de l'opération. Appuyée contre l'un des remparts de ce qui serait bientôt son ancien chez soi, la chef des pirates observait de loin les siens. Alors qu'ils avaient tous frôlé la mort, elle sentait grandir au fond de son cœur le besoin de regagner les océans. Certaines de ses sœurs resteraient bien évidemment sur place, s'étant apparemment habitué à une vie sédentaire. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle ferma un instant les paupières, se remémorant ses aventures passées à chevaucher les océans. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son premier butin, gagné après avoir conquit un bateau de marchant alors qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes. Elle avait ensuite réussi à gagner le respect de ses pairs et avait finit par devenir chef du groupe. La dure responsabilité de veiller sur les siens reposait à présent sur ses épaules. Aussi, en laisser une partie derrière elle ne la réjouissait pas plus que cela, mais elle n'avait guère le choix à présent.

« - Aveil ! _L'appela soudainement une voix, la tirant de ses pensées_ »

Ouvrant les paupières, son regard plongea immédiatement dans deux iris aussi bleus que les océans qu'elle affectionnait tant. Deux de ses sœurs sentinelles tenaient chacune le bras d'un petit garçon à l'apparence complètement inoffensive. Ses traits de bambin indiquaient qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. L'âge qu'elle avait pour sa première sortie en mer. Il portait une tunique verte assortie au bonnet qui coiffait sa tignasse blonde comme le soleil qui l'avait vu naître. Sa peau parfaitement blanche et ses oreilles pointues trahissaient ses origines : un petit homme hylien.

« - Que me rapportez-vous là mes sœurs ? _Demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant_

\- Il rôdait dans le coin, _répondit l'une des sentinelles_.

\- Vous souvenez-vous du sale coup qu'un voleur nous à jouer il y a de cela quelques jours ? _Continua la seconde_. Il semblerait que ce garçon en soit à l'origine.

\- Ce petit bout d'homme ? »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle continua de dévisager le blondinet, songeant aux paroles de sa sœur. Il y avait bien un petit quelque chose dans le regard de cet enfant, une lueur de maturité qui ne devrait normalement pas exister à cet âge. Elle remarqua également qu'il était bien équipé : bouclier, épée et divers accessoires débordant de ses sacoches. Après toutes ces années, elle avait appris qu'un bon guerrier se jugeait de par la grandeur de son âme et non pas de sa force physique. Or, elle en était persuadée, ce petit être avait vécu bien plus d'aventures qu'un homme normal pourrait en vivre durant toute son existence.

« - N'es-tu donc pas au courant que nos lames sont aiguisées et que nous détestons les intrus ? _Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux_ »

Il ne tremblait pas. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne montrait aucun signe de nervosité et faisait preuve d'un calme exemplaire.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de vous, _déclara-t-il alors_. Il existe bien plus dangereux en ce monde que...

\- Que quoi ? _S'emporta l'une des sentinelles en tirant sur son bras minuscule_. Des femmes ? Tu mériterais qu'on te coupe la langue pour avoir pensé cela ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! »

Toujours aucune réaction de peur. D'un geste, Aveil fit signe à sa sœur de se calmer, gardant toujours toute son attention portée sur le garçon.

« - Les femmes ne sont pas mauvaises guerrières, _reprit l'enfant en tirant d'un mouvement sec sur ses bras_. »

Et, sans aucune peine, il parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de ses deux geôlières.

« - Ma meilleure amie n'est pas plus grande qu'un papillon, pourtant elle est l'être le plus courageux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Le courage est la meilleure des armes face aux viles créatures qui sévissent sur nos terres.

\- Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a une différence entre être courageux et être téméraire, _continua la chef de plus en plus intéressée par cet enfant_. »

Il reporta son attention sur elle, son océan interrogeant l'or en fusion qui peuplait le regard de la Gerudo.

« - La peur est une part du courage, _continua-t-elle_ , et...

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, _la coupa-t-il_ , mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai jamais eut peur. Les femmes de votre peuple sont d'une beauté saisissante. Les ombres qui me poursuivent, elles, sont bien pires qu'effrayantes. »

Suite à ces mots, Aveil se sentit rougir. Puis son esprit se concentra sur la fin de ses propos. Des ombres ? Qu'avait donc pu vivre ce petit être pour ne pas craindre le métal froid d'une lame ?

« - …Comment t'appelles-tu ? _Demanda-t-elle après un long silence_ »

Il s'apprêta à répondre quand, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle l'en empêcha.

« - En fait, je ne préfère pas savoir. Je dois admettre que tu es impressionnant pour un garçon de ton âge. Tes ennemis doivent l'être encore plus. Or je me refuse à leur dévoiler quoi que ce soit te concernant si nos routes devaient se croiser un jour.

\- Pourquoi cela ? _Demanda l'enfant en penchant la tête visiblement perplexe, et Aveil ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable_

\- Parce que mon honneur m'empêche de trahir les grands guerriers. A mon avis... »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu ferais un excellent Gerudo ! J'me trompe ? »

Il la dévisageait toujours, semblant étudier les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle sentait également le regarde de ses sœurs la juger, elle qui venait mettre à hauteur égale le fier peuple Gerudo et un simple petit mâle hylien. Attrapant les mains de celui-ci entre les siennes, elle continua :

« - Que dirais-tu de voyager un temps avec nous ? Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais et...

\- Je suis navré, _la coupa-t-il_ , mais je dois avant tout retrouver mon amie.

\- La courageuse petite créature ? »

Il acquiesça. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans son regard.

« - Elle a été emportée par une tornade. J'ai suivi ses traces qui m'ont emmené jusqu'à Termina. Malheureusement, je l'ai de nouveau perdu.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as pris autant de risque en venant jusqu'ici aujourd'hui... n'est-ce pas ? _comprit Aveil._

\- Je pensais que vous auriez peut-être une piste étant donné que vous avez l'habitude de faire face à des catastrophes naturelles. »

Devait-elle comprendre par là que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là n'avait rien de naturel ? Elle plissa les yeux, songeant aux derniers cataclysmes ayant eut lieu dans la région. Il fallait bien admettre qu'ils avaient été nombreux ces derniers temps. Le rapprochement de la lune avait provoqué un grand nombre de ras de marée, typhons et autres caprices de la nature. Sans doute son amie avait été victime de l'un d'entre eux pour être emportée...

« - Très loin d'ici... »

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle comprit qu'elle venait de penser tout haut. L'angoisse de l'enfant amplifia d'avantage. Elle pouvait sentir ses petites mains se crisper entre les siennes. Ses grands yeux céruléens brillaient tel des phares de détresse. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son amie comptait énormément pour lui, à tel point qu'elle l'imaginait parfaitement ratisser ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Songeant à la peine du petit bout d'homme lui faisant face et aux larmes qu'il ne laisserait sans doute jamais couler en présence d'autres personnes, la chef des pirates soupira longuement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle délaissa les iris de son interlocuteur pour se concentrer sur leurs mains.

« - Voyage avec nous, _reproposa-t-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts_ , et je te promet que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver ton amie.

\- Aveil ! _Protesta l'une des sentinelles mais elle la fit taire d'un regard sombre_

\- Les océans sont vastes, _poursuivit-elle en se reconcentrant sur l'enfant_ , et les tempêtes entraînent souvent tout un tas de choses sur les territoires éloignés. A pieds, jamais tu ne pourras les atteindre. »

Relevant ses yeux vers les siens, elle vit qu'il la dévisageait avec intensité.

« - Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ? _Demanda-t-il après un cours silence_.

\- Parce que ta cause est juste, et... »

Elle replaça l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille pointue.

« - Parce que, dans un sens, tu me rappelles moi à ton âge. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, nous sommes des pirates après tout. Je ne te demande pas non plus de me prêter allégeance. Tu es libre de partir dès que tu le voudras. »

Il continua de l'observer, silencieusement. Elle pouvait comprendre ses hésitations. Les Gerudo étaient connues pour former un peuple assez peu fréquentable. Tantôt voleuses tantôt pirates, elles aimaient sévir dans l'ombre et attacher une grande importance à leur honneur. A l'inverse, ce petit garçon incarnait à la perfection la pureté et l'innocence qui manquaient aux siens. Aveil sentait qu'en voyageant en sa compagnie, elle retrouverait tous ces sentiments perdus au cours de son avide chasse aux trésors. Il serait un peu comme un oasis perdu au milieu d'un aride désert.

Elle sentit soudain ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens. Une lueur d'espoir pétillait dans ses grands yeux bleus.

« - Aidez-moi à retrouver mon amie. »

OoO

Le crépitement du feu résonnait dans toute la pièce. Cette dernière devait servir de cuisine, comme en témoignait la marmite d'où s'échappait une odeur épicée des plus alléchantes. Quelques tables et tabourets en bois étaient disposés çà et là. Link se souvenait parfaitement avoir traversé cette salle, usant de son grappin sur les poutres apparentes pour éviter de se faire repérer par les sentinelles. Ses effets personnels, censés se trouver ici, avaient malheureusement été déplacé comme si quelqu'un savait qu'il s'était échappé de prison. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs le cas...

La jeune femme déposa devant lui un bol contenant la fameuse soupe épissée. Elle prit ensuite place en face de lui et commença à manger dans le silence. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Perchée sur son épaule, Navi l'imitait, sa tête soutenue par son poing.

« - Je ne comprends pas, _commença-t-elle après avoir entendu le récit de la Gerudo_ , vous avez donc voyagé ensemble ?

\- Durant deux longues et belles années, _compléta la jeune femme en riant_. Et il semblerait que tu es enfin retrouvé ton amie. »

Link garda un instant le silence. Les souvenirs de sa séparation avec Navi, l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de l'éreinter à cette époque... Tout ceci lui paraissait encore tellement proche et pourtant... Il soupira longuement.

« - Lorsque nos routes se sont séparées il y a cinq ans, l _âcha-t-il en contemplant son bol_ , j'ai suivi la piste que tu m'as laissée... Et elle s'est montrée fructueuse. »

Il reporta son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

« - Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apprit durant ces deux années. Les techniques de combat de ton peuple, l'archerie montée... Tu as fait tellement pour moi...

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, _soupira-t-elle en souriant_.

\- Vu nos positions respectives, je crois... qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit le cas.

\- Ganondorf est peut-être né pour gouverner notre peuple, mais c'est vers notre chef, Nabooru l'exaltée, que mes sœurs et moi nous tournerons toujours.

\- D'après les pierres à Potin, Nabooru est sa plus fidèle guerrière, _déclara Navi._

\- Elles se trompent. Sûrement l'ignorez-vous mais avant de devenir l'homme qu'il est, Ganondorf a d'abord été un bébé miraculé, puis un enfant prodige et enfin un chef ambitieux. Malheureusement, cette ambition et son envie de protéger les siens se sont transformées en soif de puissance et, depuis la fin de la guerre ayant opposé nos deux peuples, il s'est mis en tête de gouverner le monde entier. »

Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus faible comme ayant peur de se faire entendre.

« - Nabooru a été l'une des premières à repérer ce changement dans son comportement. Elle s'est alors rendu, il y a sept ans de cela, au temple de l'Esprit pour tenter de trouver auprès de notre déesse le moyen de contrer la loi qui veut que nous servions celui qui naît sous le titre ''Roi des Voleurs Gerudo''. Elle a d'ailleurs fait des lieux son quartier général. »

Gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du guerrier, elle vint poser sa main sur la sienne et poursuivit.

« - Rends-toi là-bas et rencontres-là. Tout comme les Goron ou les Zora, mon peuple ne survivra pas si Ganondorf monte définitivement sur le trône d'Hyrule. L'homme qu'il était autrefois a finit consumé par les flammes du Mal. »

Elle fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier froissé et couvert d'inscription, l'alphabet Gerudo formant des arabesques noires sur le parchemin.

« - Comme je te l'ai toujours dit, tu as de quoi être l'un des nôtres. Ceci te permettra d'aller et venir comme bon te semble. Toutes les pièces de la forteresse te seront ainsi accessibles, y comprit ce qui se trouve par delà le désert Hanté.

\- Donc... Si j'ai compris, _fit-il après un silence_ , tu fêtes nos retrouvailles avec une simple autorisation de sortie ? »

Elle rit avant de lui offrir une petite tape sur la tête comme elle le faisait déjà lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

« - Idiot va, tu aurais préféré quoi ? Un baiser ?

\- Disons que je préférerais récupérer mon épée ainsi que ma bourse... pleine, _ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard malicieux qu'elle affichait à l'entente de ce dernier mot_.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir fait les poches. Nous sommes des voleuses après tout.

\- Les voleuses s'en prennent même aux leurs ? »

De nouveau elle rit, visiblement heureuse qu'il ait accepté de « rejoindre » les siens. Se redressant, elle lui fit alors signe de la suivre. Ils parcoururent les couloirs labyrinthiques de la forteresse. A leur passage, toutes les sentinelles les saluèrent comme si de rien n'était. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur où les rayons brûlants du soleil les accueillir aussitôt... ainsi qu'un hennissement de joie.

« - Epona ! _Se réjouit le jeune homme en reconnaissant la fourrure fauve de sa jument_ »

Celle-ci le rejoignit avec, accrochés à sa selle, la totalité de ses effets personnels. La première chose qu'il fit, après avoir offert une caresse à sa partenaire d'aventure, fut de vérifier le contenu de sa bourse sous le regard amusé d'Aveil et de Navi. Fort heureusement, elle était pleine comme il aimait qu'elle le soit. Il aperçut ensuite l'ex chef des pirates caresser à son tour le museau de la jument et se remémora alors leur trajet à bord du bateau. Visiblement, les pirates n'avaient pas pour habitude d'emporter avec eux en mer des enfants et leurs animaux de compagnie. Se souvenant de la tête de la Gerudo lorsqu'il avait vomi la première fois à ses pieds, prit du mal de mer, suivit de près par son amie à quatre pattes, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tandis qu'il se rééquipé, une femme vêtue de blanc et les cheveux coupés court le rejoignit.

« - Eh le nouveau ! _L'interpella-t-elle alors, les bras croisés sur la poitrine_. On m'a dit que tu souhaitais te rendre dans le désert. Je t'ouvre la porte mais... Prends garde ! Tu ne pourras traverser le désert sans passer les deux épreuves.

\- Des épreuves ? _Répéta-t-il intrigué_

\- La voie vers l'esprit est semée d'embûches mon mignon, _rit Aveil tandis qu'Epona lui léchait joyeusement la joue_.

\- La première épreuve est le Fleuve de Sable, _reprit la gardienne de la porte_. Franchis-le et suis le chemin bordé de drapeaux. La deuxième épreuve est... le Guide Spectral ! Ceux qui ne peuvent distinguer la vérité de leurs yeux s'en reviendront ici. »

Elle lui laissa ensuite un instant pour bien intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les deux épreuves... Il se souvint alors des mots prononcés par Nico : « Seul l'œil de vérité peut faire traverser le désert ». Il eut un petit sourire.

« - Si ton choix est fait, _reprit la Gerudo en interprétant ce geste pour un oui_ , je ne peux te retarder d'avantage... Fonce, beau gosse ! »

Et, sur ces mots, elle claqua deux fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt, la grande grille qui bloquait le passage menant au désert se releva lentement. Confiant sa jument à ses nouveaux alliés, Link se dirigea alors vers sa prochaine destinée. Un vent violent soufflait dans la nouvelle zone, emportant des grains de sable qui formaient un véritable rideau tout autour d'eux. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les fameux drapeaux, perchés en haut de piqués, dont la couleur orangée se confondait presque avec le paysage.

« - Désert hanté, _lut Navi sur la pancarte_. Poursuis un mirage et les sables t'engloutiront. Seul un chemin te mènera au salut... Très encourageant tout ça.

\- N'est-ce pas ? _Soupira son compagnon avant de s'engouffrer, d'un pas décidé, dans ce qui risquerait d'être son tombeau_. »

ooooooo

 ** **Voili voilou ! Nous en savons un peu plus sur le passé de Link. La suite reste à venir mais pour ça, il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres. =)****

 ** **Comme toujours, si vous avez aimez (ou même détestez), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires que j'accepterais joyeusement.****

 ** **Sur ce, prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et à la prochaine =D****

 ** **Chu ~****


	25. Chapitre 24

****Kikou kikou !****

 ** **Pour ce nouveau chapitre, on reste dans les paysages désertiques puisqu'on rejoint le Colosse du Désert (d'où le titre XD). Une fois encore, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans le lieu pour retranscrire au mieux son environnement, en espérant pouvoir vous faire voyager =O.****

 **Je tenais à remercier Shini pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. L'image de Link en tutu est juste parfaite XD Elle a réussi à me rendre le sourire après un oral juste... désastreux -'. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te faire voyager dans ce royaume que j'affectionne particulièrement. L'idée d'Aveil m'est venue en me remettant un temps à Majora's Mask, et comme j'avais décidé de lier ce second jeu à Ocarina of Time... Ah oui Dark Link, un de mes petits chouchou x) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et encore merci ;)**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =)****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups 3 Et merci à ceux qui me suivent encore =D****

 **Chapitre XXIV**

 **Le Colosse du Désert**

Une odeur nauséabonde, mélange de boue, de cendre et de cadavre en putréfaction, flottait dans les airs. Le sol était glissant sous ses pieds, entravant ses mouvements. La presque pénombre des lieux était angoissante, des silhouettes sombres profitant de sa noirceur pour se mouvoir sans un bruit jusqu'à leur proie. Le murmure des esprits avait cessé depuis longtemps, laissant place à un silence bien plus morbide, s'accordant à la perfection avec le « paysage » de la salle. Surgissant des profondeurs de la terre, le cercle de bras à la peau blanchâtre avait en effet sut mettre en alerte son instinct de survie. Les membres étaient surmontés de longs doigts charnus armés de griffes acérés rougis par le sang de leurs précédentes victimes qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : s'enfoncer dans la chair des prochaines. On aurait pu croire que seul un idiot aurait pu tomber dans ce piège si consciencieusement mis en place par la bête habitant les profondeurs du village Cocorico. Malheureusement, comme en témoignaient les tas d'os disséminés un peu partout dans la salle, la créature avait su trouver de quoi se rassasier plus d'une fois. Il avait pu identifier certaines espèces, notamment des cadavres de rats fraîchement allégés de leurs viscères et des ailes de Saigneurs dont corps et tête manquaient à l'appelle.

Il trébucha sur le sol et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un crâne humanoïde à moitié décharné. Il sentit aussitôt la bile remonter de ses entrailles. Détournant la tête, il resserra ses phalanges autour de son arme, si petite face à son adversaire du jour. Slalomant entre les membres de la créature, sa camarade le rejoignit en quelques battements d'ailes. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard et, comme à chaque fois que ce sentiment naissait dans les iris océans de son amie, il s'en voulut de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le front de l'enfant. A ce contact, une vive douleur le fit grimacer. Imitant la petite fée, il se découvrit sous ses mèches blondes une profonde entaille ruisselant déjà de sang poisseux. Quand s'était-il blessé ?

« - Link ! _Cria soudainement son amie_ »

Il eut juste le temps de faire une roulade de côté qu'une main griffue s'abattit sur le crâne, le brisant en mille morceaux. La terre gronda légèrement, témoignant la frustration du monstre. Continuant de reculer prudemment, le garçon sentit tout à coup quelque chose de moue sous sa botte. Baissant son regard, il vit alors ce qui ressemblait à un corps de poule éventré dont les plumes arrachées formaient un tapis blanc sur le sol boueux. Aussitôt, des images fusèrent dans son esprit.

« - Navi ! _S'écria-t-il en s'emparant des pattes encore présentes du pauvres animal_. J'ai une idée ! »

Et, en quelques enjambées, il rejoignit le bras le plus proche de lui. Comprenant instinctivement le plan de son partenaire, la petite fée l'aida à hisser le cadavre à hauteur des griffes qui, à la manière d'une plante carnivore, se refermèrent vivement dessus. Tandis que l'enfant s'éloignait, la terre gronda de nouveau et, surgissant au milieu des restes de ses anciennes victimes, la silhouette du monstre se dessina. La blancheur cadavérique de son corps couvert de bourrelets était parsemée de tâches rougeâtres. A l'inverse des autres membres encerclant le lieu de combat, ceux raccrochés au tronc n'étaient que deux moignons ensanglantés. Au sommet du long cou, une tête difforme se balançait, observant le plafond tandis qu'elle avançait. Lorsque la créature arriva enfin au niveau du membre ayant fait prise, elle fit lentement redescendre son visage aux traits tirés. Ses orbites n'étaient que deux trous noirs qui contemplaient leur proie du jour. Sans réfléchir, son énorme gueule aux dents aiguisées et couvertes de sang séché se referma sur ce qui restait du pauvre volatile. Elle le mastiqua un instant avant de se rendre compte de la supercherie. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Bondissant des ténèbres, tenant son épée à deux mains, l'enfant lui infligea un coup plongé dans le dos. De l'ichor violâtre se répandit sur le sol tandis que la bête laissa entendre un gémissement, mélange de colère et de douleur. Elle tenta alors de fuir. Hélas, cela était sans compter sur la détermination du garçon à en finir au plus vite. Celui-ci enchaîna trois attaques circulaires d'affilé, entaillant un peu plus profondément à chaque fois le ventre graisseux de son ennemi. Il continua ensuite de lui porter des coups, plantant et tranchant comme il pouvait ce corps définitivement énorme, esquivant les bras de la bête qui tentaient de lui nuire. Incrustant profondément sa lame dans le bas de son abdomen, il donna violemment un coup vers le haut. Un jet de sang violâtre lui éclaboussa le visage tandis que son ennemi se renversa de douleur. Sur le ventre, elle tenta alors de regagner sa demeure souterraine. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à creuser, elle sentit les bottes de l'effronté lui grimper sur le dos et planter brutalement son épée entre ses omoplates. Elle hurla de souffrance, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour essayer de le faire tomber. Mais très vite, lorsque la lame lui rompit le cou d'un mouvement précis, tout le tas de graisse s'immobilisa tandis qu'un cri à vous percer les tympans résonna dans toute la salle. Puis le silence retomba. Le Poignant venait de rendre l'âme.

Se laissant glisser sur le côté, l'enfant observa longuement le spectacle des flammes bleues dévorer la chair de son ancien ennemi. Il était essoufflé. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur battait à tout rompre, drainant son corps tout entier d'adrénaline. Songeant au cauchemar vivant qu'il venait de vivre, il ne vit pas tout de suite la petite source de lueur chaleureuse se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque sa partenaire posa un mouchoir sur son visage poissé d'ichor qu'il détourna enfin son regard du petit tas de cendre qui venait de se former au milieu de la salle pour le poser sur le nouveau venu. Il croisa alors les iris bien vaillants de son ami et s'en voulut presque immédiatement de l'avoir lui aussi embarqué dans une telle galère.

« - Le puits n'est pas vraiment un terrain de jeu idéal, _l'avait-il pourtant mis en garde avant de partir_. Pas mal de légendes racontent qu'il y a un monstre qui rode là dessous. Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller, mon p'tit bouchon ? »

Bien évidemment, il avait accepté sur le champ car, bien plus qu'une simple excursion avec son ami fossoyeur comme ils aimaient en faire dans le cimetière, ces murs renfermaient un précieux trésor oublié de tous.

« - Il était plutôt coriace, _lâcha Igor avec un grand sourire, la lueur de sa lanterne faisant danser des ombres sur son visage aux traits grotesques_. J'ai toujours sût que ces histoires étaient réelles.

\- Pour être réel, ce gros plein de soupe l'était un peu trop pour moi, _soupira Navi en s'attaquant à la seconde joue de son protégé_.

\- Et maintenant, le trésor ! »

Tout enjoué, l'homme à la silhouette courbée s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle, sous le regard toujours plein de remords de son ami. Link aurait préféré ne pas l'impliqué d'avantage dans cette quête un peu trop morbide à son goût. Malheureusement, bien trop fasciné par les mystères et les endroits lugubres, le fossoyeur avait refusé de l'attendre dehors. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dût agrandir l'entrée du puits spécialement pour lui. Repensant au derrière coincé de son mentor, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Se saisissant d'une pelle, il rejoignit ensuite le plus vieux qui avait déjà commencé à creuser un trou. Très vite, ils déterrèrent un coffre en bois pourris par le temps. Le métal, bien que présentant par endroit de la rouille, tenait quant à lui le coffre tout de même bien scellé.

« - Observe et apprends p'tit bonhomme, _lâcha Igor en saisissant un morceau de métal dans sa sacoche_ »

S'accroupissant devant le cadenas du coffre, il commença alors à trifouiller à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serrure fut crochetée et le cadenas tomba sur le sol. Prudemment, le fossoyeur posa ses mains de part et d'autre du couvercle qu'il souleva lentement comme pour faire durer le suspense. Link se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer le contenu du coffre. Drapé dans plusieurs couches de tissus dévorés par le temps, il s'agissait d'un objet semblable à une loupe violette dont le dessus de la lentille était coiffé de trois excroissances carmin. Igor saisit soigneusement l'objet entre ses doigts et le déposa au creux des mains de son apprenti.

« - Il est pour toi, _dit-il en souriant, dévoilant une dentition trouée par endroit_. Tu l'as amplement mérité. »

Imitant la douceur de son aîné, l'enfant fit rouler l'objet dans sa paume. Sa surface était parfaitement lisse et son contact froid. Malgré le lieu de son enfouissement, il était en excellant état, ayant visiblement survécu à la fois à l'humidité et à la créature chargée de veiller sur lui. Sa lentille semblait aussi finie qu'un cristallin, miroitant à la lueur de la lanterne. En son centre, à la manière d'un iris, se tenait une tâche ovoïde carmin qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le regard flamboyant caractéristique du peuple Sheikah.

« - Le Monocle de Vérité, _murmura la petite voix de Navi au creux de son oreille_ , relique que les anciens croyaient perdu depuis longtemps.

\- Les catacombes du village Cocorico recèlent bien plus de mystères que les habitants ne peuvent en imaginer, _rit Igor en se relevant_. Les fondateurs de ce village n'étaient pas tous de bonnes personnes.

\- Personne ne l'est vraiment, _soupira le jeune garçon, fixant toujours l'iris artificiel_. »

Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était capable de lire en lui, d'extraire de son esprit secrets et vérités. Un objet recelant le pouvoir d'un peuple presque entièrement éteint. Sans aucun doute l'une des nombreuses clefs lui étant nécessaire pour mener à bien sa quête future.

OooO

Le crépitement des torches résonnait dans la petite salle, éclairant les lieux d'une faible lueur chatoyante. Achevant de remplir sa gourde dans l'une des cruches d'eau potable, il la raccrocha ensuite à sa ceinture. Il prit ensuite le temps d'étirer longuement le moindre de ses muscles. La première épreuve, le Fleuve de Sables, n'avait pas été de tout repos. La chaleur solaire couplée aux tempêtes de sable quasi constantes rendait la traversée du désert indéniablement éprouvante. Plus d'une fois, il avait cru perdre le sentier tracé par les drapeaux orangés, sans aucun doute la couleur la plus adaptée pour être visible dans un environnement désertique. Posant ses paumes sur ses paupières brûlantes, il eut un petit rire amer. Les Gerudos étaient définitivement des femmes redoutables, ne laissant pas n'importe qui rejoindre leur sanctuaire. Fort heureusement, il était à mi-parcours, du moins d'après les dires de la garde lui ayant ouvert le portail. Il ne lui restait plus que la seconde épreuve : le Guide Spectral.

Entendant la voix de sa partenaire l'appeler de dehors, il ouvrit les yeux, soupirant de nouveau. Récupérant son bonnet vermeil qu'il avait laissé un instant tremper dans l'eau, il l'enfila en rejoignant les escaliers. Ces derniers menaient au toit du fort, une petite bâtisse construite au milieu du désert pour se ressourcer. Le soleil était au zénith, lui faisant aussitôt regretter la fraîcheur emprisonnée entre les murs. La tempête semblait quant à elle s'être calmée, ce qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire, même si l'air conservait une concentration en particules de sable bien trop importante à son goût.

« - Link ! _Appela de nouveau la petite fée qui, entièrement concentrée sur une stèle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son arrivé_ »

Assise en tailleur, lévitant au-dessus du sol sans doute brûlant, elle griffonnait activement sur un morceau de parchemin. Lorsqu'il arriva juste derrière elle, trahissant sa présence d'un « Oui? », elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta d'au moins trois fois sa hauteur.

« - Non d'une Peste Mojo, tu m'as fait peur ! _Lâcha-t-elle en portant sa main à son cœur_. Je te rappelle que les fées sont aussi cardiaques, hein ? Bref, j'ai enfin fini de traduire ce texte. Le Gerudo n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, alors imagine un peu sa version ancestrale. »

Repoussant une mèche de son front, elle vola jusqu'à son ami pour lui tendre son morceau de papier. Au milieu des arabesques typiques de l'alphabet Gerudo, il reconnut sans peine l'écriture en patte de mouche de Navi. Plissant les yeux, il parvint à déchiffrer :

« - Seul un regard juste discernera le guide fantomatique jusqu'au Temple de l'Esprit. »

Il hocha pensivement la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa partenaire qui relisait ses propres mots par-dessus son épaule. Au même moment, un son qu'il savait d'expérience caractéristique des esprits résonna autour d'eux. Pourtant, hormis le grand étendu de sable, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une silhouette flottante. Intrigué, il relut le papier avant d'échanger un regard avec la petite fée. Visiblement, ils venaient de comprendre en même temps et murmurèrent d'une même voix :

« - Le Monocle de Vérité. »

Sur ces mots, il plongea sa main dans l'une de ses sacoches et fouilla jusqu'à rencontrer la surface lisse et froide de l'objet en question. En sept ans, il ne l'avait que très peu utilisé, ressentant à chaque fois un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine lorsque son regard croisait l'iris carmin de cette relique Sheikah. Il positionna la lentille devant son œil gauche, le manche de l'objet épousant parfaitement la courbe de son oreille. Les trois excroissances rouges vinrent ensuite se planter violemment dans sa chair, lui arrachant une grimace et l'obligeant à fermer sa paupière. Il sentit un léger picotement au niveau de ses nerfs optiques qui s'estompa rapidement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit son œil, l'atmosphère autour de lui avait pris une faible teinte rosâtre. S'habituant à sa nouvelle vision, Link se tourna vers la stèle au-dessus de laquelle venait d'apparaître la silhouette d'un spectre. Il, ou plutôt elle, portait des haillons violets décorés d'un collier au pendentif en forme de crâne. Son visage sombre, au milieu duquel luisaient deux iris émeraude, était coiffé d'une capuche blanche. Repérant le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle et non plus au travers d'elle, l'esprit comprit qu'elle était à présent visible à ses yeux. Sa lanterne s'alluma aussitôt et un rire typique de son espèce lui échappa.

« - Le sentier laisse-moi te révéler, _commença-t-elle de sa voix caverneuse_ , ou du désert tu seras prisonnier. Poursuis bien mon halo spectral qui te mènera jusqu'au lieu du mal !

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites ma jolie, _lâcha Link en se laissant tomber en bas du fort_. »

Le spectre émit de nouveau un rire avant de débuter son trajet. Au même moment, une énième tempête de sable vit le jour comme pour décourager le voyageur de poursuivre. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager le fils du Courage qui entamait la deuxième épreuve. Non sans lui rappeler sa dernière chasse au trésor avec son ami fossoyeur pour obtenir le grappin.

OooO

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, une désagréable impression de vertige qui semblait s'accentuer petit à petit. Elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau laissée à nu la dureté de ce qui devait être un trône en pierre dans lequel elle était avachit. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, lui donnant la désagréable impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Pas même sa propre identité ne semblait vouloir lui revenir et, lorsqu'elle tentait d'y réfléchir, une vive douleur s'emparait de son esprit. Ses sens étaient complètement engourdis. Seule son ouïe, avec une extrême concentration, parvenait à fonctionner correctement, ou du moins assez pour entendre les bruits environnants. Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce, défié uniquement par le murmure d'une ou deux ébullitions. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'ouvrir les paupières, le grincement d'une porte retentit au fond de la salle et des pas, lourds et métalliques, se rapprochèrent.

« - Il semblerait que l'impétueux cafard soit en route très chère sœur, _laissa entendre une voix rayée par les âges_.

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Fort heureusement, les préparatifs sont presque achevés, _lui répondit une seconde presque similaire_. La Déesse des Sables n'a plus qu'à ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir dans son tombeau. »

Les deux interlocutrices lâchèrent un rire commun. Prenant sur elle, elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur et parvint à entrouvrir légèrement les paupières. La salle était éclairée par une faible lueur provenant de deux torches de part et d'autre de son siège. De grands piliers rangés en deux colonnes traversaient la pièce. Au fond de celle-ci, quatre armures massives se tenaient debout, chacune armée d'une imposante hache à double tranchant. Flottant devant eux autour d'un chaudron, deux vieilles femmes à califourchon sur un balai prenaient soin d'en remuer le contenue d'une couleur orangée. « Sans doute pas du jus de potiron » songea-t-elle en tentant de voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant dans la salle apte à lui donner un indice du lieu où elle se trouvait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et alors qu'elle tentait de tourner la tête pour continuer son observation, elle sentit deux ombres se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se reconcentra devant elle, elle eut beaucoup de mal à étouffer un cri de panique en rencontrant quatre yeux globuleux à l'éclat d'ambre fixés sur elle.

« - Tiens, tiens ! Il semblerait que notre chère Princesse des Sables se soit réveillée un peu trop tôt, _rit la première en faisant vaciller sa crinière de feu_.

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Il est regrettable cependant que son heure ne soit pas encore venue, _continua la seconde en posant ses doigts glacés sous le menton de la jeune femme_. »

Aussitôt, elle sentit la fatigue traverser son corps tout entier et ses paupières devenir infiniment trop lourdes. Alors qu'elles se refermaient, elle put entendre avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil :

« - Dors ma très chère enfant. Je te promets que le chevalier sera très vite là pour te sortir de tes songes.

OooO

Après un énième effort, il parvint à rejoindre les deux drapeaux orangés marquant la fin de la dernière épreuve. Il était essoufflé, ses jambes lourdes de devoir courir dans les dunes. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et douloureuses, tentant de les humidifier en vain. Au même moment, alors qu'il faisait rouler ses épaules d'avant en arrière pour défaire les tensions s'y étant installées, le rire spectral retentit juste en face de lui. Son guide apparut l'instant d'après pour laisser entendre :

« - Dans ta course du temps immuable, t'accueille la déesse des Sables. Bien loin de tes verdoyantes terres, pénètre dans le Colosse du Désert. »

Puis elle disparut à l'instant où une nouvelle tempête de sable vit le jour, l'obligeant à fermer sur le coup les paupières. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une enceinte circulaire, ses grands murs de roches brunes la protégeant du vent violent chargé en particules. Il fit quelques pas en avant, intrigué par le fait de ne pas avoir vu cette construction plus tôt. Tout en avançant, il prit soin de retirer délicatement le Monocle toujours encré dans sa chair avant de le replacer dans sa sacoche et d'observer les alentours. Au loin, entre les monticules de terre surgissant du sable, il pouvait deviner les lignes d'un imposant bâtiment. Sans aucun doute le temple de l'Esprit. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'édifice. Surplombant l'entrée, une gigantesque statue à l'effigie d'une femme, qu'il devinait être la fameuse déesse des Sables, avait directement été taillée dans la roche. Se tenant droite, elle gardait son regard fier fixé vers l'horizon. Sa chevelure était camouflée par une coiffe en forme de tête de cobra, les crocs de l'animal apparaissant de part et d'autre de son nez. Les écailles du reptile s'enroulaient ensuite autour de son cou jusqu'à former son haut, laissant dévêtu son ventre et ses bras. Des ornements ronds marquaient chacun de ses seins par-dessus son unique vêtement. Ses bras le long du corps, chacune de ses mains présentait sur sa paume tournée vers le ciel un coffre en bois. Contenaient-ils les reliques du tombeau ?

« - Link, attention ! _cria soudainement sa camarade, le tirant de sa contemplation_ »

Il eut juste le temps de faire un saut de côté qu'une créature verdâtre surgit du sol pour refermer ses mandibules sur le vide qu'il venait d'occuper. Alors qu'elle regagnait son habitat souterrain, trois de ses congénères sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette pour se diriger dans sa direction en tournoyant sur elles-mêmes.

« - Des Leevers, _pesta-t-il en refermant instinctivement sa main sur la poigne de son épée_. »

Un coup circulaire suffit pour s'en débarrasser, le chant du métal se répercutant dans le silence des lieux. Mais à peine disparaissaient-elles que trois nouvelles venaient prendre leur place. N'ayant d'autre choix que de courir pour leur échapper, Link se hâtât de rejoindre le sanctuaire, passant au passage sous une arche de pierre détruite par endroit. Au moment même où il foula les premières marches menant à l'édifice, rejoignant l'ombre créée par la statue, les créatures s'étant accumulées à sa poursuite retournèrent sous terre en poussant des petits cris de mécontentement. Toujours sur ses gardes, ses yeux défiant le sol de lui envoyer un nouvel ennemi, il rangea alors lentement son arme dans son fourreau. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'une quelconque créature. Le silence impérial venait de retomber. Un léger courant d'air en provenance du temple vint lui caresser l'échine, le faisant frissonner. Prudemment, il se retourna pour faire face de nouveau à la grande statue. Vue d'ici, elle était encore plus imposante et le détail de ses traits, si précis, lui frappa aux yeux. Chaque écaille était unique et il lui semblait reconnaître des lignes caractéristiques du peuple Gerudo dans le visage de la déesse. A commencer par ce nez légèrement plus épais que celui des Hyliens que possédait Aveil... mais également Ganondorf.

Son regard dériva ensuite vers le porche menant au temple. Celui-ci était décoré d'une Triforce ailée, le trésor qu'avait toujours convoité le roi des voleurs et qui avait conduit de si nombreuses fois à la guerre. A la pensée des multiples victimes qu'avait engendrée cette quête de pouvoir, Link serra fortement le poing gauche. Poing à la surface duquel il savait, camouflée sous son gantelet, gravée dans sa chair, la Triforce du Courage.

Secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces pensées négatives qui prenaient trop de place dans son esprit, il soupira ensuite longuement avant de reprendre son ascension des escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il posa un instant sa main contre l'une des colonnes aux arabesques sculptées et à la surface étrangement froide. Navi fut la première à entrer, éclairant faiblement de sa lueur le chemin s'engouffrant dans la pénombre à son camarade.

« - J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, _murmura-t-elle comme pour éviter d'être entendu par une quelconque oreille baladeuse_.

\- Nous entrons dans un temple construit il y a des millénaires par les ancêtres de notre ennemi actuel. Je suppose que cela est donc justifié. »

Bien que plongé dans le noir, il devina aisément le regard dépité que lui lança sa partenaire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'il rejoignit la première salle du temple, ce qui lui semblait être des sifflements de serpent résonna tout prêt de son oreille. Ne préférant pas apeurer son amie déjà assez nerveuse, il garda cette observation pour lui-même et se concentra sur son nouvel environnement.

Parvenant à filtrer au travers de fissures parcourant les murs, quelques rayons de soleil offraient une lueur tamisée au hall du temple. Celui-ci, bien que haute de plafond, n'était pas bien grande. Face aux deux intrus, des marches montantes encadrées par deux stèles en forme de cobra menaient à un tapis rouge. L'atmosphère des lieux, bien différente des autres temples qu'ils avaient déjà pu « visiter », était ici grandiose et mystique, donnant l'impression au guerrier de profaner un sanctuaire. Hésitant, il fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt, comme pour confirmer l'impression qu'il avait de n'être pas le bienvenue, deux pots se propulsèrent dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps de saisir son bouclier pour se protéger que le bruit de la poterie se brisant agressa ses tympans. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, offrant l'opportunité à des pots retardataires de venir s'écraser contre la surface de son bouclier, mais rien ne se produisit. Prudent, il releva lentement la tête au-dessus du bouclier, ne laissant voir que son bonnet vermillon et ses yeux océans, avant de scruter plus attentivement les alentours.

« - Eh bien ! _s'exclama Navi en sortant de sa cachette une fois assurée qu'il n'y avait plus de danger_. Quel accueil !

\- Au moins le message est clair, _répondit son camarade en replaçant son bouclier dans son dos_. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues.

\- Dans tous les temples nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. C'est pas pour autant qu'on nous balance littéralement des pots à la figure. »

A cette remarque, Link ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant et s'approcha de la sculpture en forme de cobra disposée à gauche de l'escalier. Une plaque lie de vin avait était placé sur son cou, des arabesques sombres caractéristiques de l'alphabet Gerudo finement gravés à sa surface. Posant son index sur le premier caractère, il en traça lentement la forme avant de passer au suivant.

« - Pour... errer... dans le... passé, _déchiffra-t-il difficilement_ , présente... ici un... cœur... pur d'enfant.

\- Pour t'aventurer dans le futur, rapporte le pouvoir de l'argent du passé. »

Il tourna la tête vers le second serpent devant lequel se tenait Navi, propriétaire des derniers mots prononcés. Visiblement, elle parvenait à traduire cette langue beaucoup plus rapidement que lui. Seulement, comme lui fit comprendre son regard interrogateur qu'il croisa, il discerna que tout comme lui elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ces vers. Ou du moins, pas le sens exact.

« - Passé et futur, _songea la petite fée en rejoignant son partenaire devant l'escalier_. Le cours du temps... Le Héros du Temps... »

Alors qu'elle continuait de murmurer des mots pour elle-même, Link entreprit de gravir l'escalier prudemment. En effet, postés sur le tapis rouge, deux Armos montaient la garde. Armés de leur glaive et de leur bouclier, les statues à tête de taureau, bien qu'inanimés à l'instant même, pouvaient se réveiller au moindre contact et devenir dérangeant. Le jeune homme passa donc à côté d'eux en s'assurant juste de ne pas les frôler et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du tapis pour se retourner vers l'entrée. Soupirant, il regarda sur sa droite. Creusé dans le bas du mur, il aperçut une ouverture bien trop petite pour être un accès au temple envisageable. Il s'avança alors vers le mur de gauche dans lequel percée une grande arche. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le croissant de lune taillé à la surface du grand bloc en marbre bouchant ce qui aurait pu être sa voie d'accès. Il soupira de nouveau. Bien qu'exceptionnellement fort pour un hylien, il savait ce fichu obstacle bien trop lourd pour pouvoir le soulever ou même l'écarter de son chemin.

« - Le pouvoir de l'argent, _lâcha son amie volante en se posant sur son épaule_. Oh Link, je crois bien que nous avons raté une étape il y a sept ans de cela. Pour obtenir le pouvoir de soulever cette pierre et d'accéder au temple, il aurait fallu que tu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Navi, _la coupa-t-il_ , il y a toujours au moins deux solutions à un problème. J'ai beau avoir défié les déesses autrefois, c'est également dans leur intérêt de m'aider à éveiller le sage de ce temple. »

Il referma ses doigts sur le croissant de lune.

« - Malgré ce que nous avons modifié, le temple est resté le même. Mais tous les deux, nous avons évolué. Nous ne sommes pas devenus ceux que nous aurions dû être en obéissant aux ordres des déesses. En conséquence de quoi, nous… »

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur du temple. Surprise, Navi sursauta tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts du marbre pour les poser sur son épée. Le chant du métal retentit dans le sanctuaire, la lame luisant sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer par les imperceptibles fissures. Instinctivement, il posa son regard sur les deux Armos. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il porta alors son attention vers l'entrée, plissant les yeux comme pour discerner une quelconque silhouette. Toujours rien à signaler. Pourtant, le bruit retentit de nouveau, beaucoup plus violent que la première fois. Les murs tremblèrent légèrement, déversant un mélange de sable et de poussière du plafond. Les deux compagnons s'échangèrent un regard, leurs prunelles céruléennes s'interrogeant mutuellement. Puis, d'un commun accord, Link retourna sur ses pas pour emprunter le chemin menant à l'extérieur. A peine eût-il mis les pieds dehors que la lueur solaire lui agressa les yeux. La chaleur l'accueillit comme une étreinte étouffante et il dût se retenir de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la fraîcheur apaisante du sanctuaire. Une brise chargée en particules de sable vint souffler dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber quelques mèches sur son front qu'il écarta d'un revers de main. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. Mais était-elle dût à la chaleur ambiante ou bien au mauvais pressentiment qui avait surgit en lui en voyant l'armée de Hache-Viande lui faisant face ?

« - Est-ce que tu vois… ce que je vois ? _demanda sa partenaire dans un murmure comme pour éviter d'éveiller l'attention des soldats de fer_ »

Link hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur les nouveaux venus. Ils devaient être une douzaine, tous parés d'une armure lourde et imposante. Certains possédaient des haches à double tranchant dont les lames finement aiguisées renvoyaient des myriades de couleur dans tous les sens. D'autres avaient leurs doigts gantés enroulés autour d'une chaine armée à son extrémité d'un boulet bien plus fournis en piques mortels qu'un Spike. Leur visage camouflé derrière un casque robuste, ils semblaient tous aussi inanimés que les Armos veillant sur l'entrée du temple. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas là quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenant à présent droit devant les premières marches. Cela aurait pu être un mirage, mais le frisson qui ne cessait de courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Bonjour, _tenta-t-il en descendant quelques marches_. »

Il sentit Navi tressaillir sur son épaule. Il imaginait parfaitement son regard lui demander « Tu as un plan ? » et la crispation de son sourire qu'elle voudrait rassurant, en vain. Gardant toute son attention sur l'armée, il arriva très vite au niveau du premier palier. Alors qu'il se stoppait, ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise autour de son épée, faisant pulser les battements frénétiques de son cœur tout le long de la lame. Il semblait attendre une réponse mais seul le murmure du vent résonnait dans le Colosse du Désert. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait préféré l'instant d'après, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit juste derrière lui. Sursautant, il se retourna vivement, épée et bouclier brandit. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux. A son oreille, le cri étouffé de la petite fée se fit entendre. Un léger sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Etait-elle effrayée par les deux silhouettes flottant sur des balais ou bien par les six nouveaux Hache-Viande qui venaient d'apparaître devant l'entrée du temple ?

« - Ca, si tu veux mon avis, c'est ce qu'on appelle un comité d'accueil, _ne put-il s'empêcher de rire_. »

Navi lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'heure de plaisanter. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention, posant déjà ses iris sur les ombres jumelles. Elles voletaient au-dessus de leurs soldats, leurs grands yeux globuleux lui apparaissant comme ceux d'immenses mantes religieuses assoiffées de sang. De l'une se dégageait une aura aussi ardent que le Mont du Péril, celui de l'autre lui remémorant l'enfer de la Caverne Polaire. Feu et glace, deux éléments lui rappelant des cauchemars réels, formant une dualité parfaite.

« - Tiens, tiens, tiens ! _s'exclama la seconde de sa voix rayée par les âges_. Voici de la visite, Koume !

\- De la visite, en effet Kotake ! _répondit sa jumelle_ »

Les deux sœurs lâchèrent un rire avant de reprendre :

« - Pour qui te prends-tu, jeune impudent, pour profaner de la sorte notre temple ?

\- Une bonne correction ! _s'enjoua la sorcière du feu_. Oh oui ! Une bonne correction ! »

D'un même mouvement, elles levèrent alors leur main droite et se mirent à murmurer des paroles inaudibles, rappelant le sifflement d'un serpent. Puis, comme partageant leurs cordes vocales, elles déclarèrent d'une voix sépulcrale :

« - Esclaves, entendez ma voix ! Mon verbe est votre ordre ! Tuez ce jeune sot ! Tuez ! »

De nouveau, un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme tandis que les petites mains de Navi se resserrèrent sur le tissu de sa tunique. Des lueurs carmin apparurent derrière les casques des guerriers, au niveau des yeux. En réponse aux mots de leurs maîtresses, les dix-huit soldats de fer levèrent dans un même mouvement leur arme respective. Le chant de l'acier résonna dans les bourrasques de sable. Face à ce geste, le cœur du Héros s'affola quelque peu dans sa cage thoracique, tentant d'insuffler à l'organisme entier le plus de courage possible. Les deux jumelles, satisfaites, laissèrent entendre un rire strident avant de quitter ce qui serait bientôt un champ de bataille. Link ne prêta pas attention à leur disparition, bien trop occupé à analyser la situation. Il tentait d'ignorer le pas lourd des soldats qui se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement dans sa direction. Les six bloquant l'accès ne bronchaient pas d'un millimètre, sans doute pour lui éviter de trouver refuge à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que cette option n'apparaissait que tout en bas de ses choix. Un endroit confiné n'apportait pas à tous les coups sécurité et pouvait même se transformer en véritable tombeau. En restant à l'extérieur, il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir.

« - C'est faisable, _lâcha-t-il avec conviction_.

\- C'est suicidaire ! _rectifia sa partenaire_

\- Comme tout ce que nous entreprenons depuis le début de cette quête.

\- Mais… »

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon fit un salto arrière pour esquiver les deux boulets propulsés dans sa direction. Il retomba avec agilité dans le sable à côté des escaliers où, louées soit les déesses, aucun Leaver ne vint l'accueillir. Aussitôt, douze casques au regard vermillon se tournèrent dans sa direction. Faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa main gauche, il soupira longuement. Le combat risquait d'être rude.

OooO

Se tenant droite au milieu du désert, impassible face à la tempête de sable qui soufflait dans ses mèches blondes, elle observait un paysage inexistant qu'elle devinait se dessiner derrière deux poteaux. Le Colosse du Désert était inaccessible. Un puissant champ de force avait été érigé tout autour du lieu renfermant le sanctuaire des Gerudo. Lentement, elle tendit une main devant elle, caressant la barrière magique du bout des doigts. Un léger picotement remonta le long de son bras, mélange d'air glacial et de braise ardente. Pourtant, au travers de ces couches malfaisantes, elle pouvait ressentir son aura à lui, une faible lueur perdue au milieu des ténèbres. Les sorcières jumelles été parvenu à réaliser la première étape de leur plan, à savoir empêcher le jeune guerrier de quitter l'enceinte de leur repère et de recevoir de l'aide extérieure. Pestant intérieurement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourtant elle le savait, il en avait besoin de cette aide. Cet idiot avait quitté la forteresse des voleuses sans même laisser le temps à son corps de se reposer. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas non plus refait le stock de ses fioles.

« - Link, _souffla-t-elle, espérant pouvoir être entendue du guerrier_. »

Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes au milieu des bourrasques. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle aperçut face à la lueur du soleil la silhouette d'un majestueux hibou descendre lentement dans sa direction. Il vint se poser à la pointe d'un poteau et dévisagea la jeune femme de ses iris perçant, croisant son regard ardent.

« - Il semblerait qu'une bataille se livre sur les terres de la Déesse des Sables, _déclara-t-il sans même ouvrir le bec, sa voix caverneuse retentissant dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice_.

\- Le Héros du Temps est en danger.

\- Je le sais, c'est la raison de ma présence ici. La Déesse Farore s'inquiète également pour son protégé.

\- La Déesse Farore ? _s'étonna la Sheikah_

\- Les Déesses semblent en désaccord sur la punition méritée pour avoir désobéit aux ordres divins. »

Sans le vouloir, elle soupira. Évidemment, bien que ne ressentant pas les mêmes émotions que les êtres qu'elles avaient engendrées, on ne défiait pas impunément les créatrices. Et malgré tout l'amour que devait éprouver la Déesse du Courage pour son protégé, la rancune de ses deux sœurs devait sans aucun doute pesait sur le quotidien du Héros. De par ses actes, il avait modifié l'avenir et mit en péril tout ce qu'elles avaient enfanté. L'équilibre entre les deux dimensions avait été profané. Le mal avait gagné en puissance au détriment de la lumière dont les chances de victoire s'étaient vu amoindrir ce jour où il avait refusé de retirer l'Epée de Légende de son socle.

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle aurait dû être là, sept ans plus tôt pour l'inciter à suivre la voie dictée par les cieux.

« - L'Amour dicte les actes du Héros, _prononça l'animal céleste en réponse à ses pensées_ , tout comme il dicte les tiens. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais il l'en dissuada en levant une aile. Il poursuivit alors :

« - Je peux transmettre au Héros du Temps un seul et unique message afin de l'aider au mieux. Si le cœur t'en dit, tu peux en être l'auteur. »

Lentement, alors que les mots atteignaient un par un son esprit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, gardant l'image du noble hibou gravée sur ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'animal la toisa longuement de son perchoir avant de refermer ses serres sur le drapeau orangé trônant au sommet du poteau. Il prit ensuite son envol en direction du paysage inexistant, disparaissant derrière la barrière des sorcières jumelles, le tissu toujours entre ses pattes.

OooO

Deux lames s'abattirent sur son bouclier, le faisant reculer sous le choc. Lorsque ses opposants relevèrent leur hache respective, il en profita pour s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres, s'appuyant un instant contre l'un des rochers pour reprendre son souffle. L'armure des Hache-Viandes était bien plus solide qu'il l'avait imaginé, chacun des coups qu'il portait égratignant à peine leur surface lisse et scintillante. Le terrain n'était également pas approprié pour les combats, le sable alourdissant ses mouvements et réduisant son agilité. Fort heureusement, il en était de même pour les soldats de fer qui, de nature lents et raides, ne parvenaient même pas à le toucher. Il avait d'ailleurs su tirer avantage de la situation en jouant sur les différentes vitesses des ennemis. Alourdis par leur boulet, quatre d'entre eux avaient en effet dût attendre au bas des escaliers, séparant certes maigrement le groupe en deux mais lui permettant tout de fois de se concentrer uniquement sur les haches. D'autant plus que dans le lot se trouvait le chef de l'armée, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait conclut.

Face à lui, les sept Hache-Viande s'écartèrent pour, en effet, laisser passer un ennemi bien plus colossal qu'eux. Contrairement aux autres qui arboraient une armure en bronze, la sienne luisait d'une couleur argentée et les lames de sa hache semblaient faire le double des leurs. Alors que le titan de métal s'avançait dans sa direction, il fit tournoyer son épée entre ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. S'il parvenait à abattre ce géant, peut-être aurait-il véritablement une chance de s'en sortir indemne.

« - Navi ! _cria-t-il en direction du ciel_ »

Aussitôt, la lueur bleue de la petite fée apparut au-dessus de lui. Tenant fermement un sac de bombe autour de sa taille, elle en laissa tomber quelques-unes autour de l'ennemi. Lorsque l'explosion frôla le sol, un épais nuage de sable et de poussière s'en éleva, lui permettant de se tapir à l'intérieur. En état d'alerte, les Hache-Viande trahirent leur nervosité en laissant entendre une respiration bien plus sourde que d'ordinaire. Profitant du chahut, Link passa d'un pas agile et silencieux derrière l'imposant soldat de fer et lui asséna un coup plongé dans le dos. La lame atteignit alors l'endroit précis qui retenait attachée à la cuirasse le palière gauche de son adversaire. Ce dernier, laissant entendre un son roque de mécontentement, se retourna en giflant violemment l'air avec son bras touché. Link eut juste le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté afin d'éviter son gantelet qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Le son de métal s'entrechoquant témoigna même que l'un des Hache-Viande l'accompagnant venait de le recevoir en plein abdomen. N'y prêtant pas attention, le jeune homme brandit son bouclier devant lui pour se protéger d'un puissant coup de hache. Lorsque l'arme rencontra la surface de sa protection, il sentit les vibrations du choc remonter jusque dans son avant-bras droit. Au second coup, une grimace déforma ses lèvres. Avant que le troisième ne s'abatte, il fit un salto arrière et, alors que l'arme se planta dans le sable, il enchaîna avec un nouveau coup plongé. La jambière gauche céda. Link poursuivit alors ses coups, visant les jointures de chaque pièce pour les détacher une à une de la cuirasse. Plus il en retirait, plus le soldat de fer s'énervait, agitant sa hache dans tous les sens. Une fois ses deux jambes à nu, le blondinet parvint à lui faire un croche-pied, le poids des pièces de métal restantes faisant tomber leur propriétaire en arrière. Alors que la fumée commençait à s'estomper autour d'eux, il se hâtât de grimper sur le plastron du Hache-Viande et, du bout de son épée, retira le heaume de sa tête. Lorsqu'une tignasse rousse s'en échappa, il ouvrit les yeux en grand, son arme glissant de sa main sous le choc.

« - C-Comment est-ce possible ? _demanda-t-il pour lui-même_ »

Alors qu'il s'agenouillait lentement à côté de la silhouette immobile, la vive lueur de son amie vint le rejoindre, éclairant les traits si familier du visage qui lui faisait face. De la pulpe des doigts, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme au teint mate. Elle avait les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière saccadée. Le regard océan du Héros s'assombrit un instant. Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahit.

« - Aveil, _murmura-t-il en écartant les quelques mèches tombant sur son front_. »

C'est alors qu'il le vit, incrusté entre ses deux yeux et luisant telle une braise en train de s'éteindre. Le même cristal que celui décorant le crâne des deux sorcières. A peine l'effleura-t-il que le bijou se désintégra en poussière sombre, des sifflements de serpent accompagnant sa disparition. La respiration de l'ancienne pirate redevint alors progressivement normale. Elle ouvrit ensuite lentement ses paupières, dévoilant ses iris ambre à son compagnon du passé. A sa vue, un sourire se dessina un court instant sur ses lèvres fines avant qu'elle ne perde de nouveau conscience.

« - Un sortilège d'envoûtement, _déclara Navi en touchant le front de la jeune femme_. Sans doute l'œuvre de… »

Sa phrase se termina par un cri de panique. Prenant ça pour un avertissement, Link encercla le corps de la Gerudo de ses bras et se laissa rouler dans le sable pour échapper à la hache de deux soldats s'étant jetés sur eux.

« - Je les avais presque oublié ceux-là, _maugréa le jeune homme en se relevant_.

\- Il en reste encore dix-sept.

\- Bien vu Navi !

\- Sans doute tous des Gerudo asservis par le pouvoir de Koume et Kotake, _poursuivit-elle en ignorant son sarcasme_.

\- Et donc des femmes. »

Il soupira longuement, observant la silhouette de son épée allongée dans le sable, derrière l'armée de fer ne cessant d'avancer dans sa direction. A sa remarque, Navi leva un sourcil avant de lâcher :

« - Depuis quand éprouves-tu de la réticence à te battre contre une femme ? Je croyais qu'un guerrier ne se jugeait pas à ce qu'il était.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je respecte les femmes autant que les hommes que j'apprécie pour autant leur taper dessus.

\- Par contre les hommes, tu t'en fiches, c'est ça ? »

Link s'accroupit, esquivant de justesse une hache. Il asséna ensuite un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen protégé de son nouvel assaillant. Alors que ce dernier recula légèrement sous le choc, une vive douleur remonta le long de sa jambe, tirant légèrement les traits de son visage.

« - Elle est belle l'égalité des sexes ! _Poursuivit la petite fée alors qu'il continuait de reculer_ »

Plaçant son bouclier à temps devant lui, Link leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de débattre sur ce sujet ? »

Une lame frôla son épaule gauche, entaillant légèrement sa chair. Voyant les sept Hache-Viande s'agglutiner autour de lui progressivement, il pesta intérieurement. Très vite, il se retrouva encerclé, la menace de sept haches levées au dessus de sa tête accélérant la cadence de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Fort heureusement, il était parvenu à les éloigner d'Aveil toujours évanouie dans le sable. Plaçant son bouclier au dessus de sa tête, il se baissa au moment où le cercle de lame s'abattit sur lui. L'impacte à la surface de sa protection résonna dans un bruit assourdissant. Sous le choc, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et son bras droit émit un craquement peu rassurant. Puisant dans le flux d'adrénaline irriguant son cerveau, il tentait de trouver une échappatoire. Les lames se soulevèrent pour se rabattre sur lui avec encore plus de violence que la première fois. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. A force de mordre sa lèvre pour résister à la douleur qui traversait son bras, ses dents avaient fini par arracher un bout de peau. Il tenta de se concentrer sur cette douleur, bien plus supportable, mais le troisième coup porté le rappela très vite à l'ordre. Son épaule craqua de nouveau et il sentit son articulation partir vers l'arrière. Il ne put retenir un cri de souffrance, sous les yeux dévastés de sa partenaire qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans sa tête.

« - Link, _s'écria-t-elle_ , le feu de Din ! Utilise-le ! »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre d'avantage, le jeune homme s'exécuta presque aussitôt. Profitant que les Hache-Viandes élevaient de nouveau leurs armes dans les airs pour invoquer le pouvoir divin, il lâcha son bouclier et frappa le sol de son poing gauche. Un dôme de feu se forma tout autour de lui, faisant reculer ses attaquants qui laissèrent entendre un rugissement, mélange de douleur et de colère. Afin de s'assurer de leur éloignement, Link répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, réunissant toujours plus de son essence pour créer à chaque fois un dôme encore plus grand que le précédent. Cependant, sa réserve d'énergie n'était pas inépuisable. Au bout de la sixième attaque, son souffle commença déjà à lui manquer. Son bras droit pendait le long de son abdomen, chaque remous de son corps réveillant la douleur au niveau de son épaule. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps et qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner. Peut-être, l'espérait-il, quand continuant de les faire reculer, une brèche entre deux des leurs s'ouvrirait, lui permettant de rejoindre son épée.

C'est alors que, frappant pour la énième fois le sol ardent, il entendit provenant des cieux un hululement si familier. Reprenant sa respiration, il leva les yeux au ciel, mettant sa main à présent écorchée en visière pour se protéger du soleil. En l'absence du dôme de feu, les Hache-Viandes reprirent leur avancée, resserrant de nouveau le cercle autour du héros. Mais ce dernier n'avait d'attention que pour son vieil ami qui, tournoyant au dessus de la statue, semblait lui indiquer les ornements sur la poitrine de la déesse des Sables. Link leva un sourcil, tentant de comprendre le message que Navi décrypta plus rapidement.

« - Des cibles ! Link, utilise ton grappin sur les cibles ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, l'information montant en un éclair à son cerveau. Se saisissant de l'objet en question, il visa alors l'un des seins de la statut, priant pour être dans la portée de son équipement. Comme prévu, le crochet alla se planter en plein milieu de l'ornement droit et, alors que les Hache-Viandes levaient déjà leurs armes dans les airs, il se propulsa en avant et rencontra rapidement la surface sculptée. Sa main gauche trouva instinctivement une prise, l'autre pendant toujours inutilement contre son corps, et ses pieds se calèrent dans la roche. Tel un enfant blottit contre le sein de sa mère, il ferma alors un instant ses yeux, profitant de cette sécurité offerte pour reprendre son souffle. Rejoignant en quelques battements d'ailes son visage, Navi entreprit quant à elle d'énumérer les différentes blessures de son protégé. Repoussant délicatement le tissu sur l'épaule touchée, elle inspecta ensuite d'un œil inquiet l'hématome se formant déjà à la surface de la peau.

« - J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit déboîtée, _souffla-t-elle alors que le jeune homme grimaçait_.

\- Il semblerait que je sois arrivé à temps. Ouhou ! _S'enjoua Kaepora Gaepora, agrippé lui aussi comme il pouvait à la statue_

\- Je crois bien que tu nous as sauvé la vie, mon vieil ami, _déclara Link en rouvrant les yeux_.

\- Et toi, tu as bien du courage pour affronter sans trembler cette armée de fer. Ouhou ! »

A cette remarque, le garçon lui offrit un faible sourire. Le volatile pencha la tête sur le côté comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant de reprendre :

« - Si je suis ici, c'est bien pour t'apporter mon aide, Héros au cœur vaillant. Ouhou ! Tiens, prends donc ceci. »

Disant cela, il désigna l'une de ses pattes entre les serres de laquelle se trouvait un morceau d'étoffe orangée. Link, reconnaissant aussitôt l'un des drapeaux dispersés dans le désert, fronça les sourcils intrigués. La petite fée le saisit entre ses petites mains et vint le porter auprès de son ami. Celui-ci l'inspecta du regard. Qu'était-il censé voir d'autre que ce qu'il voyait déjà, à savoir un simple bout de tissu ? Il interrogea alors Kaepora Gaepora du regard, plongeant ses iris dans ceux noisettes de son interlocuteur. Au même moment, une brise se réveilla, faisant danser le drapeau entre les doigts féeriques. Et alors que l'étoffe frôla la joue du jeune homme, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le paysage autour de lui s'obscurcit et il crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, cette voix parfaitement mélodieuse et chaleureusement familière.

« - Link... »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, prenant conscience de les avoir fermer un instant, il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être le Colosse du Désert. A la différence qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Hache-Viandes et que la douleur à son épaule avait complètement disparue. Le temple se dressait juste derrière lui, l'arche de pierre lui faisant face. Et perchée sur cette dernière, une silhouette baignée par les rayons du soleil le contemplait de haut. Comme portées par le vent léger et étrangement frais, des notes de musique se répandaient lentement autour de lui. Il reconnu sans peine un morceau joué à la harpe, une mélodie cristalline qui avait le don d'apaiser les âmes rongées.

D'un mouvement gracieux, la silhouette quitta son perchoir pour se laisser doucement atterrir dans le sable. Un léger nuage de fumée se souleva, s'estompant très vite pour laisser place à ces deux perles flamboyantes qui n'avaient de cesse de le fasciner.

« - Passé, présent, futur... _commença lentement la jeune femme_. L'épée de Légende est un esquif voguant sur les flots tumultueux du temps. Par le passé, son capitaine décida de changer de cap, modifiant le cours des âges. »

Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion de la musicienne. Encore et toujours, on lui remémorait cet affront fait envers les déesses. Il n'avait pas retiré l'épée de Légende sept ans plus tôt comme l'avaient exigées ces dames. Il avait renoncé à leur sommeil protecteur, modifié le futur en réécrivant son présent. En conséquence de quoi il avait passé ces dernières années les oreilles dressées vers le ciel en espérant entendre sa punition divine. Il aurait préféré cela à ce silence si pesant qu'elles lui avaient offert, le laissant grandir avec cette pointe de culpabilité et cette angoisse d'un lendemain plus sombre. Elles n'avaient de cesse de le tester, dressant sur son chemin des adversaires bien plus coriaces qu'ils n'auraient dût l'être.

« - Je suppose que cette mélodie aurait pût servir à conduire un enfant aux portes du désert, _rit-il doucement_ , malheureusement il n'y a plus qu'un adulte aujourd'hui. »

Comme en réponse à ces mots, une larme roula sur la joue de la Sheikah. Déstabilisé par cette réaction, Link en perdit son sourire. Et alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas réduire cette distance insupportable les séparant, la jeune femme le fit à sa place, enlaçant son corps de ses bras. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné. Pourquoi un tel geste dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi le consoler alors qu'elle était celle versant des larmes ? Il sentit ses doigts bandés se refermer sur sa tunique. Hésitant, il vint poser sa main sur l'une des épaules tremblotantes de sa guide.

« - Promis, _lâcha-t-il ensuite après un long silence_ , je ne couperais plus jamais l'un de tes poèmes.

\- Idiot ! _Rugit-elle en se détachant de son torse_ »

Elle laissa alors apparaître un visage baigné de larme, ses iris luisant d'une teinte plus clair qu'à l'accoutumé. Les bandages autour de son cou s'étaient affaissés, dévoilant ses lèvres délicieuses frémissant sous le coup de son chagrin. Face à cette mine, il ne put retenir un soupir. Il parvenait parfaitement à lire l'angoisse qui dansait dans le regard de la musicienne, une inquiétude sans limite pour la survie du Héros qu'il était lui même incapable de ressentir. Distraitement, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, séchant de son pouce les quelques larmes qui continuaient de perler.

« - Tout ira bien, _murmurèrent en cœur Link et cette petite voix au fond de son esprit qui n'avait de cesse de l'accompagner depuis des années_. Le Héros du Temps triomphe toujours.

\- Je le sais, _souffla-t-elle_ , mais cette fois...

\- Tu l'as toi même dis, les flots du temps sont tumultueux. Personne ne peut prédire ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Et si un lendemain m'attend, alors je ne peux que vivre jusqu'à ce soir. »

Elle l'observa un instant dans les yeux, buvant ses paroles comme pour se repaître du courage qui émanait de sa personne.

« - Je ne te savais pas si sage. »

A ces mots, les lèvres du guerrier s'étirèrent en un sourire triste.

« - J'ai un très bon professeur, _murmura-t-il en traçant des arabesques sur sa joue_. »

Elle soupira longuement, approuvant d'un hochement de tête en détournant le regard. Retrouvant ensuite son visage impassible de guide, elle s'éloigna de son protégé et s'empara de sa lyre. Face au jeune homme, elle joua alors sur son instrument cette même mélodie qui résonnait dans l'air. Le Requiem des Esprits se fit entendre, caressant directement l'âme du Héros de son rythme mystique. Comme à son habitude, il s'empara de son ocarina et reproduisit sans peine cette suite de note qui semblait être encrée dans son génome. Les deux musiciens jouèrent ensuite ensemble, leurs mouvements se synchronisant à la perfection pour donner vie à la partition. Alors qu'elle continuait de s'élever dans les airs bien après la dernière note jouée, ses deux interprètes se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Rangeant ensuite son instrument, Sheik déclara à l'attention du guerrier :

« - Cette mélodie conduira toujours le cœur pur d'un enfant aux portes du désert. »

Et sur ces mots, une vague d'obscurité la fit disparaître en même temps que le reste du paysage. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il sentit une vive douleur remonter le long de son coccyx. La voix de Navi criant son nom résonna non loin de son oreille alors qu'il tachait de retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les poser sur un heaume présentant deux lueurs vermillon menaçantes lui faisant face.

« - Allez mon grand, _cria-t-elle de nouveau_ , ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre connaissance là ! »

Tentant de reprendre ses marques, il observa rapidement la situation. Il était assis sur les marches menant au temple de l'Esprit, et...

« - Esquive ! _Hurla la petite fée, abrégeant ses pensées_ »

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, s'appuyant sur son bras encore valide pour faire un salto arrière. Un boulet vint alors s'écraser pile à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant son derrière. Des débris de roche s'élevèrent dans le ciel et une fissure se forma sur les escaliers, s'étendant jusque sous ses pieds. Derrière l'énorme soldat de fer, trois autres Hache-Viande semblaient faire la queue pour lancer à leur tour leur fléau épineux. Au loin, il pouvait aisément deviner la silhouette des sept autres ennemis qui avançaient d'un pas lent dans le sable pour rejoindre sa position actuelle. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il était revenu à la réalité.

« - Un message télépathique, _songea-t-il à haute voix, se remémorant l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sheik_.

\- Oui bah tu me raconteras tes mamours un peu plus tard si tu le veux bien. A moins que nos hôtes ne soient légèrement fleur bleu et nous laissent un instant pour discuter.

\- On dit bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, _rit-il_.

\- Va leur dire ça à eux ! Bon sang Link, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer. »

« Comme toujours » songea-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas irriter d'avantage son amie. Lui faisant face, le Hache-Viande tira soudain lentement sur la chaîne de son boulet, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cette masse d'acier qui attira le plus l'attention du blondinet mais plutôt l'éclat argenté qu'il crût apercevoir par dessus les cuirasses.

« - Mon épée ! _Lâcha-t-il pour lui-même_

\- Link ! »

Il fit un saut de côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque, puis se baissa pour esquiver un second boulet qui alla s'écraser juste derrière lui. La chaîne rouillée de l'arme érafla au passage sa joue. S'appuyant sur le sol, il s'éleva au dessus de celle-ci et parvint à échapper à une troisième pelote d'acier.

« - Navi, crées une diversion ! »

Obéissant immédiatement, la petite fée attrapa une bombe dans le sac qu'elle portait toujours autour de ses hanches et balança celle-ci entre le jeune homme et ses opposants. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs au moment ou l'explosion frôla le sol, permettant au guerrier de se camoufler dedans. Il s'empara ensuite de son ocarina et, affrontant la douleur pour tenter d'utiliser au moins son bras invalide, joua avec précision une suite de note. Le Requiem des Esprits se fit entendre et une faible lueur jaune perça au travers des grains de sable. Sa partenaire ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

« - Une téléportation ? _S'étonna-t-elle_ »

Rejoignant les cieux, elle fouilla le Colosse du Désert du regard, cherchant la moindre stèle à l'horizon. Comme elle le pensait, il y en avait belle et bien une reposant dans un coin de l'enceinte. Link se matérialisa dessus l'instant d'après, se précipitant déjà dans la direction opposée du temple pour rejoindre le lieu où reposait toujours son arme. Face à l'ingéniosité de son ami, la petite fée ne put retenir un immense sourire d'éclairer son visage. Elle se hâtât donc de le rejoindre tandis qu'il reprenait en main sa fidèle lame. Celle-ci émit son doux chant métallique comme pour montrer son contentement de retrouver son propriétaire. Il alla ensuite ramasser son bouclier qu'il replaça dans son dos et fouilla dans l'une de ses sacoches pour en sortir l'un des hauts blancs qu'il enfilait généralement sous sa tunique. Navi l'interrogea du regard puis, comprenant sans peine le message silencieux du blondinet, soupira.

« - Je devine donc que toutes tes bouteilles sont vides, _maugréa-t-elle en s'emparant tout de même du vêtement_. »

Alors qu'il affichait un sourire désolé, elle l'aida à plier son bras invalide pour le placer dans l'écharpe de fortune, venant ensuite nouer les manches derrière sa nuque afin de maintenir l'articulation immobile durant la bataille. Alors qu'il donnait quelques coups d'épée dans le vide pour tester son idée, des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent au loin. L'armée de Hache-Viande s'était remise en marche.

« - Tu vises, je frappe, _déclara Link en faisant tournoyer nerveusement le pommeau de son épée entre ses doigts_. Puis, à qui peut le premier, on détruit cette saloperie de cristal avant de passer au suivant.

\- Simple comme bonjours ! _Ironisa sa partenaire en scrutant d'un œil inquiet les silhouettes mouvantes_ »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle l'observa ensuite du coin de l'œil. Il était blessé, fatigué et à moitié valide. Même en se comptant comme guerrière, ils s'apprêtaient à livrer une bataille à deux contre dix-sept. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut à affronter autant d'ennemis en une seule fois, mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à un véritable mur de fer vivant et armé jusqu'aux dents. Percevant l'agitation dans sa respiration, Link détourna le regard pour le plonger dans celui de sa partenaire.

« - Si nous sommes tous les deux, alors nous y arriverons, _l'encouragea-t-il en affichant ce même sourire qu'il avait étant petit_. »

Elle le revit un instant bomber le torse avant d'entrer dans le tronc du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, empoigner solidement son lance-pierre pour affronter Gohma, conserver son calme face aux violentes roulades du roi Dodongo, esquiver avec une adresse mémorable les tentacules électrisantes de Barinade. Et tout ça, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple enfant obligé de grandir trop vite pour sauver un monde inconnu. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait perdu cet éclat dans ses yeux et ce sourire si adorable qui animait ses lèvres.

« - S'il s'agit de toi Navi, alors je veux bien livrer n'importe quelle guerre ! _Déclarèrent d'une même voix l'enfant et l'adule qui sommeillaient dans le cœur du Héros_ »

Sentant les larmes naître aux recoins de ses yeux, elle détourna son attention de son partenaire pour se focaliser sur l'ennemi.

« - Idiot, _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de lâcher plus fort_ , surtout ne manque pas ta cible !

\- Je te retourne ta remarque, _rit-il._ »

Et, se jetant un dernier regard mutuellement, les deux amis s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Comme ils l'avaient de si nombreuses fois fait par le passé.

ooooooo

 ** **Fin de chapitre ! Et c'est lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant que je me suis dis "Kisa, tu t'es foutu dans un bon bordel. Bonne chance ma grande !" XD Dans la première version du texte, il y en avait plus de vingt-six =X Déjà que le pauvre Link va s'en prendre plein la tête (après l'épaule déboitée, le sang va couler Mouahahaha). On restera dans le désert mais on voyagera également vers le passé pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de notre Héros préféré ;) Rendez vous au prochain chapitre 3****

 ** **Un p'tit commentaire =O Faites-vous plaisir ! C'est gratuit x)****

 ** **Sur ce, prenez soins de vous les amis ! Et à la prochaine =3****

 ** **Chu ~****


	26. Chapitre 25

****Bien le bonjour tout le monde !****

 ** **Le nouveau chapitre (et dernier écrit à ce jour) est sorti ! L'histoire se déroule en parallèle avec une autre. On retrouve donc Link toujours dans le désert et... toujours en compagnie des Haches-Viandes... Le titre comporte la mention « Partie 1 » parce qu'en retapant le chapitre (que j'ai écrit sur mes cours de physique et d'endocrino, oui je sais c'est pas joli joli XD), je me suis rendu compte qu'il commençait à être un peu trop long et que je n'avais dis que la moitié =/ Voilà, donc si vous posiez la question...****

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! =O**

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à mon imagination… et à vous qui êtes sur le point d'y lire =) (Je tiens tout de même à préciser que le royaume d'Iktelor et tout ce qui s'y passe ne sont que pure invention de ma part et sont donc introuvables dans le Hyrule Historia, ma bible si précieuse XD)****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes p'tits chatons 3****

 **Chapitre XXV**

 **L'épopée d'un héros (Partie 1)**

Une douleur atroce lui emprisonnait le crâne, signe d'une migraine conquérante. Ses pensées étaient confuses, ses sens sans dessus dessous. Une pagaille véritable semait ainsi la terreur dans son fond intérieur. Le reste de son organisme ne semblait guère aller mieux, réel amas de courbatures et de fourmillements. La notion de temps lui faisait également défaut. Lorsqu'elle se força à ouvrir les yeux après ce qui lui paraissait en effet être une éternité, elle dût patienter un instant pour retrouver la vue. Elle bâtit plusieurs fois des cils, frotta ses yeux pour chasser la poussière somnolente puis scruta les alentours. Une plaine au sol aride et dévastée se dessina ainsi autour d'elle. Un paysage désolé lui étant complètement étranger. Le ciel au dessus de sa tête arborait des teintes grisâtres assombries par les lourds nuages sombres le parcourant, annonciateurs d'un orage immédiat. Allongée sur le dos, les membres étendus en étoile, elle s'obligea à se redresser pour mieux analyser son environnement. Sa colonne émit un craquement sonore, la faisant grimacer. Une fois assise, elle tenta de se remémorer les dernières péripéties, passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits pour les envoyer en arrière. Dans son esprit, des images commencèrent à apparaître, véritables pièces de puzzle qu'elle peinait à remettre dans l'ordre. Que s'était-il passé ? Et surtout... Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux. Soudain affolée, elle se propulsa d'un coup d'aile dans les airs, ignorant la douleur que provoqua l'utilisation de ces dernières, et scruta avidement les alentours. Elle tenta ainsi de retrouver une silhouette familière, en vain. L'endroit était désert. Pas même un oiseau pour égayer quelque peu le silence monotone de cette plaine. Redescendant lentement vers le sol, son regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon assombri, elle interrogea alors sa mémoire sur les derniers événements dont elle avait souvenir. Le ranch, les grands oiseaux dans le ciel, la fuite sur le dos d'Epona, le puits et ce bon vieux Igor, les Bois Perdus, et ensuite... une tornade. Un violent et puissant typhon qui l'avait avalée, la faisant tourbillonner à une vitesse folle dans tous les sens jusqu'à lui faire perdre conscience. Et au loin, le cri désespéré de son ami, un cri déchirant à fendre l'âme. Et sa propre voix qui résonnait, silencieuse face au grondement du vent capricieux qui l'avait enveloppée de force et éloigné de son protégé.

« - Oh... Link... _souffla-t-elle en touchant sol_. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. Le sanglot naissant fit doucement trembler ses épaules menues alors qu'elle tournait son océan noyé en direction du ciel.

« - Déesses, puissiez-vous veiller en mon absence sur la vie de cet enfant... »

oOoOooOoOo

Le soleil continuait sa course brûlante dans le ciel, s'échappant de plus en plus derrière la Déesse des Sables dont l'ombre ne cessait de s'épanouir devant l'entrée du temple. Dispersées dans le sable, des carcasses de métal luisaient faiblement. Les corps les animant autrefois avaient été extirpés de leurs entrailles pour être allongés un peu plus loin, prêt d'un oasis asséchée. La mélodie du fer n'avait pour autant pas cessé de résonner dans les lieux. Devant l'entrée du temple, six soldats de métal continuaient de monter la garde, leurs haches tranchantes toujours dressées. Sur les dernières marches en contre bas, quatre autres, armés d'un boulet, observaient deux de leurs confrères livrer bataille de l'autre côté de l'arche en pierre. Leur adversaire était une silhouette vermeille, souple et rapide, qui parvenait à leur tenir tête en esquivant ou en parant le moindre de leur coup.

« - Link ! _Cria une petite voix_ »

Le jeune homme se baissa, offrant son dos équipé d'un bouclier bleuté à la hache d'un ennemi. Celle-ci ricocha sur la surface lisse, laissant le temps au blondinet de se faufiler derrière le géant. Il sectionna alors l'accroche des jambières avant de devoir esquiver le coup porté par le second guerrier de métal. La lame de celui-ci frôla dangereusement son bonnet avant de venir frapper dans le heaume de son confrère. Celui-ci, sonné et déséquilibré par la perte d'une partie de son équipement, tomba à genoux dans le sable. Le jeune homme s'élança dans sa direction et, du bout de son épée, lui retira son casque, révélant comme à chaque fois une tignasse flamboyante et un visage féminin. Sentant l'autre colosse se rapprocher, le blond fit quelques pas de côté afin d'attirer son attention un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps, une vive lueur céruléenne rejoignit la Gerudo inconsciente et donna un grand coup de pied dans le cristal incrusté sur son front. La petite fée grimaça légèrement mais ignora bien vite cette douleur pour rejoindre son partenaire en criant joyeusement :

« - Plus que onze ! »

Visiblement moins emballé qu'elle par la nouvelle, Link soupira en faisant tournoyer son épée entre ses doigts. La raison ? Ils n'avaient même pas encore affronté la moitié des ennemis et pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir la fatigue envahir progressivement son organisme. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment de flancher.

« - Navi ! _S'écria-t-il_ »

Comprenant aussitôt, sa partenaire s'élança dans la direction du Hache-Viande encore en course. Elle tournoya alors autour de son heaume, cherchant la faille, tandis que l'ennemi continuait inlassablement d'avancer dans la direction du garçon. Fort heureusement, il ne prêtait pas attention à la petite fée qui pouvait réaliser son examen sans craindre de se recevoir un coup.

« - Là ! _Indiqua-t-elle en tournoyant autour d'un point au moment où le soldat levé déjà sa hache dans le but de l'attaquer_ »

Le héros esquiva sa lame, l'air sifflant prêt de son oreille. Profitant que l'arme soit prisonnière du sable, il frappa de son épée l'endroit du casque indiqué par son amie. Décroché du reste de l'armure, le heaume vola dans les airs. Rapide, Navi visa une fois encore le cristal, libérant la Gerudo de son envoûtement. Comme ses sœurs, elle perdit connaissance. Link eut juste le temps de tendre son bras encore valide en avant pour la réceptionner, le poids de l'armure l'obligeant à fléchir les jambes.

« - Plus que dix ! _Déclara la fée tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol_ »

Elle regagna ensuite son épaule, secouant la main qui avait servi à frapper pour en chasser la douleur. La voyant faire, le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire en coin. Navi n'était définitivement pas comme les autres de son espèce, des individus au tempérament passifs. Là où une grande majorité de son peuple était présente sur un champ de bataille pour soigner, elle préférait rejoindre le camp des combattants. Il l'avait par ailleurs déjà vu manier les armes, certes de vulgaires aiguilles face à ces colosses de métal mais redoutables contre une invasion de pucerons. Un souvenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Le tintement d'une chaîne au loin le tira soudainement de ses songes. Les quatre Haches-Viandes armés d'un boulet venaient de se mettre en marche. Il soupira. La bataille n'était pas encore terminée. Profitant de la distance les séparant et de leur lenteur, il rangea un instant son épée et attrapa dans l'une de ses sacoches une gourde à moitié remplie. Il en but lentement quelques gorgées, savourant la sensation du liquide, certes tiède, couler le long de son œsophage. Il en versa ensuite un peu dans le bouchon que tenait Navi, puis aspergea sa main pour venir rafraîchir son visage, rejetant en arrière les mèches blondes poissées de sueur. Suspendant son geste, il observa son amie s'abreuver goulûment. Dans son dos, ses ailes déshydratées retrouvaient peu à peu de leur tonus naturel, faisant miroiter les lueurs du soleil. Link soupira de nouveau, songeant à la douleur que devait ressentir sa partenaire à cause d'elles. La petite fée avait beau tenté de camoufler sa souffrance sous un sourire réconfortant et des cris d'encouragements, lui connaissait parfaitement ses mimiques pour pouvoir lire le mensonge dans ses iris. La chaleur des lieux la consumait petit à petit. Il avait songé un peu plus tôt à jouer le chant de la Tempête. Les nuages sombres auraient en effet pu dissimuler l'astre solaire et ainsi diminuer les températures. Malheureusement, pluie et sable ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, pouvant aisément transformer les lieux en sables mouvants et compliquer encore plus sa tâche actuelle. Non, là n'était pas la solution. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de finir au plus vite cette suite de combats interminable. Il ferma un instant ses yeux irrités par l'aveuglante lumière du ciel. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le battement des ailes de Gaepora Kaepora qui, chargé de mettre à l'abri les Gerudo libérées, s'occupait sans doute de la dernière désenvoûtée. Il percevait aussi le cliquetis des chaînes, le son se rapprochant lentement mais irrémédiablement. Tout en rouvrant les yeux, il troqua sa gourde contre son épée, appréciant comme toujours son chant métallique. Encouragement silencieux qui se mêlait parfaitement à ceux prononcés par Navi au creux de son oreille. La détermination gagna son regard, chassant la fatigue de ses pensées.

« - C'est partie ! _Murmura-t-il après un long silence_ »

Et il s'élança à la rencontre de ses quatre prochains adversaires.

oOoOooOoOo

Le cri des mouettes résonnait au dessus de sa tête, les oiseaux se laissant porter par le vent marin. Les yeux clos, il humait l'air iodée, parfum devenu familier durant ces deux dernières années. Les rayons du soleil matinal lui caresser le visage, dessinant des ombres sur ses paupières. La brise légère, faisant danser les quelques mèches blondes s'échappant de sa couette, transportait la rumeur lointaine des pêcheurs déchargeant leurs cargaisons de poissons. Il était bien loin de sa terre natale, les plaines verdoyantes et les forêts denses ayant fait place à ce littorale animé. Le mal du pays lui enserrait souvent le cœur, partenaire des regrets et de l'inquiétude qui l'éveillaient chaque nuit dans son hamac.

« - Oye, p'tit bonhomme ! _L'appela une voix féminine, le tirant de ses songes_ »

Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, dévoilant ses iris d'un bleu encore plus précieux que celui de l'océan lui faisant face. Perché tout en haut du mât principal, il baissa la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette de la capitaine. Ne voulant la faire attendre, il se laissa glisser le long du cordage et atterrit avec souplesse sur le pont du bateau, à quelques mètres de sa supérieure. Celle-ci était une femme magnifique, à la peau mâte et au corps élancé finement sculpté. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante se balançait dans son dos, tranchant avec ses vêtements absinthe. Ses nombreux bijoux et les deux cimeterres accrochés à sa taille scintillaient à la lueur du jour, rehaussant l'éclat solaire qui ornait ses pupilles. Tandis qu'elle adressait un sourire à l'enfant, une autre femme s'approcha et, s'inclinant légèrement, annonça :

« - Le bateau est amarré Aveil.

\- Fantastique ! _Déclara la concernée avant de se tourner vers son protégé_. Prêt pour de nouvelles aventures ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça. La détermination envahissant son regard ne fit qu'étirer d'avantage les lèvres de la Gerudo. Décidément, ce petit bout d'homme allait lui manquer. Tous les deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la passerelle reliant le bateau au quai. En bas de celle-ci, deux femmes achevaient d'équiper une jeune jument au pelage fauve. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, il ne put empêcher un sourire de conquérir ses lèvres. Si le temps ne lui avait apporté qu'une maigre croissance, il avait octroyé à sa fidèle monture de puissants muscles qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre à l'épreuve dans de vastes étendus. Galoper à vive allure, le vent fouettant son visage pour chasser toute pensée négative, afin d'assouvir ce besoin irrassasiable de liberté.

A peine eurent-ils rejoint le petit groupe que la jument vint l'accueillir, frottant son museau sombre contre la joue de l'enfant. Il rit légèrement, la saluant de quelques caresses. Autrefois presque de même taille, elle le dépassait à présent largement, mettant les étriers de sa nouvelle selle hors d'atteinte pour ses jambes trop courtes. Consciente de cet écart handicapant, la jument garda sa tête penchée en avant pour qu'il puisse se cramponner à sa crinière blanche et se hisser sur son dos. L'effort était dantesque mais il en valait la peine. Tandis qu'il testait le confort de la selle, Aveil se chargea elle même de régler les étriers.

« - Elle a été conçu pour s'adapter à la croissance de ton canasson, _expliqua-t-elle_. Et sa qualité n'a rien à envier aux selles royales, crois-moi. »

Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, concentré sur le blason Gerudo frappé dans le cuir. Du bout des doigts, il en traça les contours. Peuple duquel était originaire son Némésis mais également peuple de son exil. Un rire retentit dans son esprit, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Il eut une pensée pour toutes ces âmes restées en Hyrule qui devaient faire face au pouvoir annihilant de cet homme. Leur souffrance hantait ses rêves. Il avait l'impression de les avoir abandonné à ce sort funeste, ignorant complètement le fait que ce qui aurait dû se produire se produisait de la manière dont cela devait être fait.

« - Tu m'écoutes un peu ? _Le gronda gentiment Aveil en tapant dans ses mains_ »

Le bruit le fit sursauter, chassant presque aussitôt les nuages sombres de ses pensées. Soupirant, la capitaine posa une main sur son genou pour attirer toute son attention.

« - Écoutes moi bien attentivement. Pars vers l'ouest, en direction des montagnes. Derrière celles-ci, tu trouveras un royaume du nom d'Iktelor que l'on dit dévasté depuis des décennies par une trop longue sécheresse. Seulement, d'après ce que je sais, le seigneur des terres aurait fait l'acquisition d'une magie capable de combattre ce fléau. La rumeur prétend qu'il aurait fait appel à un être féerique. J'ignore si ce que tu recherches se trouve là-bas mais cela correspond au dernier endroit touché par l'ouragan dont tu m'avais parlé. »

L'enfant hocha lentement de la tête, tentant d'assimiler toutes les données. Aveil glissa ensuite un cimeterre de part et d'autre de son sarouel azur.

« - Voyage comme l'une des nôtres et... »

Elle effleura du bout des doigts les mèches libres, les écartant pour dévoiler une oreille pointue, témoin de ses origines. En dehors du royaume d'Hyrule, les Hyliens se faisaient assez rare. Aussi, la présence de l'un d'entre eux attirait aisément l'attention. Tout ce dont ce petit bonhomme n'avait pas besoin pour mener à bien sa quête.

« - Fais en sorte de rester en vie.

\- Merci pour tout Aveil, _déclara-t-il en souriant_. »

Un sourire qu'elle avait appris à adorer durant ces deux années de vies communes à parcourir les océans. Une époque à présent révolue, certes, mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. D'un geste maternel, elle posa une main sur le crâne coiffé d'un voile azur de l'enfant.

« - J'espère que nous nous reverrons. »

Acquiesçant, il ajusta un second voile sur le bas de son visage, camouflant son sourire pour ne laisser à découvert que ses perles enchanteresses. Les plus beaux saphirs qu'elle avait pu observer durant toute sa carrière de piraterie. Tapotant l'encolure de sa jument, il lui indiqua de faire demi tour. Et, jetant un dernier regard en direction du bateau et des pirates, qui avaient un temps été son foyer et sa famille, il lui ordonna de partir au galop. Le son des sabots sur le parquet du quai résonna alors dans tout le port. Tandis que ses sœurs regagnaient déjà le navire, Aveil resta là à contempler sa silhouette disparaître au loin.

« - Puisse la Déesse des Sables veiller sur toi, Inelle. »

oOoOooOoOo

Il dansait avec agilité au milieu des chaînes, passant en dessous, sautant par dessus. Point constamment en mouvement que ses adversaires, au nombre de trois, peinaient à suivre. Dès le début de la confrontation, une attaque frontale lui avait en effet permis de se débarrasser d'un premier ennemi. Seulement, cette technique ne pouvait fonctionner qu'une seule fois et il devait à présent gérer ces trois géants de métal à la portée beaucoup plus importante que ceux équipés d'une hache. Fort heureusement, ses adversaires se gênaient entre eux, ne se prêtant nullement attention. Faisant ainsi abstraction du travail d'équipe, ils augmentaient inconsciemment ses chances de victoire, aussi faibles soient elles. Mais cet avantage s'accompagnait d'un inconvénient : ses adversaires ne lui laissaient aucun répit, abattant sans relâche leur boulet dans sa direction. Il aurait pu rester à distance ou même encore s'enfuir, mais la première option ne revenait qu'à repousser le combat à plus tard. Quant à la seconde, elle n'était même pas envisageable, l'ennemi pouvant en profiter pour augmenter ses troupes.

Un des boulets s'envola au dessus de sa tête. Il eut juste le temps de s'accroupir que l'arme alla se planter dans le sable derrière lui. Il effectua ensuite une roulade sur le côté afin d'éviter la rétractation du missile et en profita pour passer derrière son ennemi. Cependant, alors qu'il cherchait le point faible dans l'armure, un second Hache-Viande en profita pour le viser. Averti par Navi, il se pencha sur le côté. Un pic parvint tout de même à frôler sa joue, traçant une ligne rougie sur sa chair. Il grimaça légèrement. Le boulet continua sa course et vint violemment frapper dans le bas du dos de son premier adversaire. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, offrant à disposition son heaume que le jeune homme lui arracha littéralement.

« - Plus que huit, _souffla-t-il ensuite en frappant le cristal_. »

Et déjà, il dut esquiver une nouvelle attaque qui, fort heureusement, évita de peu la tête de la Gerudo désenvoûtée. Par instinct, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme pour s'assurer de son bon état. Une idée traversa alors son esprit. Continuant d'esquiver les attaques adverses dont la cadence semblait avoir augmenté, il rejoignit l'endroit où s'était échouée l'arme de son ancien ennemi. Rengainant son épée, il attrapa ensuite le manche de sa nouvelle trouvaille et tenta de la soulever. Le poids du boulet l'obligea à fléchir les jambes.

« - Bon sang ! _Grimaça-t-il_. Comment font-elles pour soulever ce truc ?

\- Link, attention ! _La prévint son amie_ »

Voulant esquiver, il tenta de sauter sur le côté. Cependant, le boulet au bout de la chaîne qu'il tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts se prit dans le sable, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Durant sa chute, il sentit plusieurs pics de l'arme adverse transpercer sa cuisse, creusant assez profondément dans sa chair des stries ensanglantées. Il étouffa un hurlement de douleur contre son épaule, plissant fortement ses paupières dont s'échappa une larme solitaire.

« - Link ! _Accourra aussitôt la petite fée, l'inquiétude transperçant dans sa voix_

\- Le boulet, _souffla-t-il en grimaçant._ Le boulet Navi. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Certes il s'agissait là d'une idée assez peu lumineuse, mais il n'était guère son genre d'admettre son idiotie à voix haute. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la raison de sa chute : une chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait un boulet.

« - Une chaîne... _Répéta-t-elle incertaine avant de s'écrier_. Une chaîne ! »

Et elle s'éloigna à toute allure. Attrapant difficilement son ocarina dans sa sacoche, Link joua quant à lui les quelques notes composant le Requiem des Esprits. Une lueur orangée l'enveloppa, effaçant le paysage autour de lui pour le remplacer par un autre point de vue. Il venait de se téléporter jusqu'à la stèle, s'éloignant ainsi de ses adversaires pour un temps. Prenant sur lui, il se redressa pour observer sa blessure. Les lambeaux de chair étaient couverts de sable collant au sang, dût à une griffure plus profonde que les autres qui ne cessait de saigner abondamment. Pestant contre lui même, il attrapa dans sa sacoche un morceau de tissu au hasard, visiblement un guêtre, qu'il enroula autour de sa plaie. Le rejoignant, Navi l'aida à serrer au maximum son bandage de fortune, espérant ainsi stopper le saignement. Il tenta ensuite de se remettre debout, ignorant la douleur qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il prit appui sur sa jambe blessée. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Tant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, le combat devait continuer. Le voyant agir, la petite fée soupira, sachant déjà qu'elle ne pourrait le raisonner et que de toute manière ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix.

« - J'ai réussi à décrocher la chaîne, _déclara-t-elle face à son regard interrogateur_. »

Il acquiesça, tournant son regard vers le centre du Colosse où les Haches-Viandes se dirigeaient déjà dans sa direction.

« - Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire... »

oOoOooOoOo

La salle du trône était plongée dans une presque pénombre. De lourds rideaux pourpres grisés par la poussière camouflaient les immenses fenêtres, bloquant l'accès aux rayons de soleil. Une fente au dessus des grandes portes en bois était l'unique accès possible pour la lumière extérieure, créant ainsi un faisceau solaire dirigé sur le trône en chêne massif. Sur celui-ci était avachit le seigneur de Iktelor, royaume récemment prospère. Il s'agissait d'un homme gras aux traits tirés par les âges et à la peau légèrement rosée. Son ventre rebondit mettait sa ceinture à l'épreuve. Deux cornes sur son front permettaient de maintenir en place une couronne au diamètre beaucoup trop petit pour son crâne dégarni. Une chaîne était suspendue autour de son triple menton, son pendentif luisant faiblement sous sa tunique. De ses pupilles d'un noir d'encre, il observait les gardes aligner devant l'estrade royale leurs dernières trouvailles. Des femmes de différentes origines se tenaient ainsi devant lui, enchaînées les unes aux autres au niveau des chevilles. La plus jeune devait avoir dans la dizaine, sa peau brunie et couverte par endroit de rochers témoignant de ses origines Goron. Effrayée, elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses sanglots, et ce malgré les menaces de ses geôliers qui ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation. La plus âgée arborait des teintes bleutées et une longue queue à l'arrière de son crâne, caractéristiques du peuple Zora. D'autres encore possédaient des plumes ou même des feuilles. La grande majorité était cependant constituée d'humaines, son mets favori.

« - Que vois-je ? _Rit-il en les détaillants une par une_. Il semblerait que la pêche ait été fructueuse mes amis. »

Disant cela, il se pencha un peu plus en avant pour mieux apprécier la peur envahissant leur minois. D'un geste songeur, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure où venaient se loger deux canines acérées. Toutes ces jeunes femmes avaient l'air fort appétissantes. Cependant, une silhouette en particulier attira son attention. Lorsque ses iris croisèrent un regard d'un bleu plus profond que les pierres ornant ses doigts, il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa trachée. Ces yeux appartenaient à une jeune Gerudo d'une douzaine d'années. Enveloppée dans des voiles blanches, elle n'offrait ainsi à la vision de tous que ses perles envoûtantes et la peau légèrement bronzée de son ventre plat finement musclé. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce peuple fier aux femmes qui, comme il avait déjà pu le tester deux ou trois fois, étaient de véritables brasiers sous les draps. Bien que physiquement assez différentes de ses sœurs aux iris ambre, les siens arboraient tout de même cet orgueil caractéristique qui n'attendait qu'à être soumis. Il se lécha les lèvres, sentant déjà le plaisir monter à la seule pensée de cette être le suppliant de la maltraiter.

« - Toi ! _Déclara-t-il en pointant son doigt griffu dans sa direction_ »

Les femmes de part et d'autre d'elle frémirent. Elle se contenta de le toiser du regard, ignorant complètement sa position d'infériorité et les chaînes faisant d'elle une prisonnière. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, anticipant à l'avance les gémissements de souffrance de sa future amante. La briser serait un véritable délice. L'un des gardes se chargea presque aussitôt d'isoler la favorite du reste du groupe puis, comme une offrande, il s'avança vers l'estrade en tendant devant lui la chaîne reliée aux poignets de la Gerudo. Prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de son trône, le seigneur se redressa, révélant une taille deux fois plus importante que son serviteur. Il fit ensuite signe à celui-ci de le suivre, empruntant un corridor sur la droite pour rejoindre ses appartements.

oOoOooOoOo

Chaque battement d'aile lui était douloureux. Elle pouvait sentir les fines particules de sable venir se loger dans les craquelures qui courraient le long de ses membranes translucides. La tête lui tournait également, faisant tanguer le paysage autour d'elle. Pourtant, elle continuait d'avancer, tractant avec peine la chaîne dont elle tenait entre ses mains l'une des extrémités, l'autre bout traînant mollement dans le sable. Elle avançait, ignorant la fatigue qui prenait progressivement possession de son corps et qui alourdissait d'avantage son corps. Elle avançait, ignorant tous ces détails pour ne garder en tête que les instructions de son ami. Le plan était simple, certes élaboré dans l'urgence, mais tout de même ingénieux. Tout dépendait de cette fichue chaîne...

Soupirant, elle releva les yeux sur l'affrontement ayant lieu quelques mètres plus loin. Link avait rejoint le champ de bataille, et à force d'esquives, il était parvenu à regrouper ses trois adversaires. Face à lui, ces derniers semblaient en effet ne former plus qu'une seule silhouette dont les six bras maniaient avec aisance leurs boulets mortels. « Parfait ! » songea-t-elle en accélérant la cadence. Elle arriva aux côtés de son partenaire au moment où celui-ci dut se baisser pour éviter une énième attaque adverse. Les deux compères s'offrir un regard puis acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête. Tandis qu'il commençait à reculer en réalisant des salto arrières, Navi perdit de l'altitude. Elle se hâta de placer correctement la chaîne sur le sol, le cliquetis des armures lui annonçant l'avancé des adversaires. Elle se positionna ensuite à l'une des extrémités et s'en empara. Ses iris se rivèrent alors sur les silhouettes en marche. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Derrière elle, elle pouvait percevoir le martellement du sable par les boulets mais elle tenta de les ignorer. Plus que quelques mètres... et elle s'élança en avant, tournoyant autour des six jambes en traînant derrière elle la chaîne. Celle-ci forma rapidement une étreinte autour des genoux qui cédèrent au moment où Link s'empara de l'autre bout pour tirer violemment dessus. Déséquilibrés, les trois Haches-Viandes tombèrent à genoux sur le sol, laissant échapper leur arme dont un boulet frôla de justesse la hanche du guerrier se situant juste à côté d'eux.

« - Prête Navi ? _Cria ce dernier en s'emparant de son épée pour sectionner les attaches des heaumes_ »

La petite fée s'exécuta instantanément, frappant un à un les cristaux qui s'offraient à ses poings. Deux Gerudo s'effondrèrent ainsi sur le sol, désenvoûtées. Cependant, le troisième ennemi fit de la résistance, profitant que le Héros soit occupé avec ses acolytes pour reprendre de l'aplomb. Et lorsque Link se présenta face à lui pour lui retirer son casque, une main gantée se referma sur son poignet. La prise se resserra, le faisant grimacer et l'obligeant à lâcher son épée qui s'échoua dans le sable. La seconde main vint s'enrouler autour de son cou, faisant pression sur sa trachée. L'air commença alors à lui manquer et des points lumineux commencèrent à décorer son champ de vision. Malgré tout, il conservait un semblant de sourire, sentant l'un de ses pieds s'alourdir brusquement. « Tu es une génie Navi » songea-t-il en soulevant sa jambe alourdie. Concentrant son énergie dans cette dernière, il donna ensuite un puissant coup de pied dans le bas du ventre du Hache-Viande, là où l'armure était la moins épaisse. Obligé de se plier en deux, l'ennemi lâcha prise, laissant lourdement tomber le garçon sur le coccyx. Une douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant grimacer. Récupérant son épée, il sectionna le heaume qui s'envola dans les airs, laissant l'honneur à sa partenaire de libérer la quatrième Gerudo.

« - Nous avons réussi ! _S'enjoua-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le blondinet_ »

Celui-ci était toujours à terre. Penché en avant, il tentait de retrouver un souffle régulier, toussant de temps en temps. Le voyant ainsi, la petite fée perdit aussitôt son sourire, l'inquiétude prenant le dessus sur sa joie. En quelques battements d'aile, elle rejoignit le garçon et posa ses petites mains sur sa joue, comme elle le faisait si souvent pour s'assurer de son état. Il releva alors son regard et, cherchant à rassurer son amie, laissa entendre :

« - Ingénieux l'idée des bottes de plomb. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, ravie d'avoir pu lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Link, quant à lui, ne pouvait qu'admettre une fois de plus la force physique que possédaient les fées. Il sourit alors à son tour, profitant de cet instant de répit pour soulager ses poumons en manque d'air. Il rangea ensuite sa botte de plomb pour la remplacer par celle de tous les jours puis, s'appuyant sur son épée plantée dans le sable, il se redressa péniblement. Un gémissement s'échoua contre ses dents serrées. Il pouvait sentir chacune de ses multiples douleurs physiques s'éveiller une à une. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'heure d'en dresser la liste.

« - Six, _souffla-t-il en portant son regard sur l'entrée du temple_. »

Ils étaient encore six Haches-Viandes à lui bloquer le passage. Son organisme le suppliait de se reposer d'avantage, le peu d'énergie lui restant provenant uniquement de sa détermination. Celle-ci, comme un marionnettiste déroulant ses fils, parvenait à mouvoir ses membres, l'aidant à avancer. Bien que proches, les marches menant au temple lui semblèrent ainsi inatteignables, comme un mirage au milieu du désert. Les monter fut tout aussi dur, bien que l'ombre salvatrice offerte par la Déesse des Sables fût la bienvenue sur sa peau brûlée. Tandis qu'il continuait son ascension, les six soldats de fer ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, restant là comme depuis le début de la bataille. Stoïques, ils gardaient l'unique entrée de la bâtisse, leur hache brandit devant leur heaume d'où s'échappaient pour chacun, deux lueurs rubicondes. On aurait pu croire à des statues tant leur immobilité était parfaite. Cependant, mieux valait rester prudent. Aussi, c'est tenant son arme devant lui qu'il gravit la dernière marche, gardant dans son champ de vision chacune des six silhouettes.

« - Link, _l'appela sa camarade qui venait de soulever la visière de l'un des ennemis_ , celui-ci est vide. »

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. De la pointe de son épée, il retira le casque du Hache-Viande lui faisant face. Le heaume tomba sur le sol, roula le long des escaliers dans un cliquetis régulier avant de terminer sa course dans le sable en contre bas. Durant ce laps de temps, le Héros ne put détourner ses yeux du vide dévoilé à l'intérieur de l'armure. Un long silence s'instaura. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, se souvenant parfaitement les avoir vus apparaître devant l'entrée. Était-ce du bluff ? Cela avait-il pour unique but de les décourager ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ces deux sorcières devaient avoir un plan derrière la tête... C'est alors qu'un mouvement derrière la petite fée attira son attention, le tirant soudainement de ses pensées.

« - Navi ! _Cria-t-il aussitôt_ »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. La hache vint violemment frapper dans la petite lueur céruléenne qui fut projetée contre l'arche.

« - Navi ! »

L'angoisse broya ses entrailles. Ses jambes se mirent instinctivement à courir, rejoignant le point d'impact où un petit nuage de poussière camouflait légèrement la scène. Un faible gémissement retentit, attirant son regard là où se trouvait le corps de son amie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

« - Au nom des Déesses, _souffla-t-il_. »

Il n'osait la toucher, de peur d'aggraver la situation, freinant son envie de la prendre dans ses mains. Ses fines ailes dont elle était si fière étaient plissées et l'une de ses jambes formait un angle anormal. Les cris de douleur restaient coincés dans sa gorge, sans doute dû au sang qui ne cesser de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et avait tout le mal du monde à garder son regard, déjà voilé, dans les iris de son protégé.

« - Derrière... toi, _peina-t-elle à articuler, ses mots se perdant dans le flot carmin_. »

Au même moment, un tintamarre de métal résonna dans son dos. Tournant lentement la tête dans la direction, il put voir les cadavres de cinq armures dispersés sur les escaliers. Au milieu de ce désordre se tenait le sixième, toujours debout. Un rire s'échappa de son heaume. N'ayant d'autre choix que de livrer bataille, Link dut se résigner à abandonner un instant sa partenaire au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Son angoisse se transforma alors en rage contre cette silhouette qui avait osé blesser un être qui lui était cher. Cette rage envahit aussitôt ses veines, incendiant chacune de ses cellules de cette nouvelle source d'énergie. Oubliant toute fatigue et douleur, il se propulsa alors en direction de son nouvel adversaire. Sa lame frappa le casque qui s'en alla rejoindre les décombres métalliques. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une chevelure flamboyante ni même un quelconque cristal qui s'offrirent à ses yeux. A la place, il croisa les orbites inanimés d'un crâne nacré. La surprise le fit reculer tandis qu'un nouveau rire s'échappa de la mâchoire décharnée. Link resserra d'avantage ses doigts sur son arme. Face à cette vision macabre, il ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« - Je suis bien content de voir que tu n'es plus vivant. »

Sa détermination se familiarisa bien vite avec la rage l'animant, donnant rapidement naissance à une haine grondante qui prit possession de lui, assombrissant ses iris.

« - Je vais pouvoir t'anéantir sans aucun remords. »

oOoOooOoOo

Les couloirs étaient, tout comme le reste du palais, lugubres. Le moindre rayon de lumière voyait sa course bloquait par ces épais rideaux qui couvraient le moindre millimètre de fenêtre. De grands tableaux aux toiles déchirés décoraient les murs. Très vite, leurs pas les amena devant une grande porte en bois sous laquelle se poursuivait le tapis bordeaux brodé d'or. L'imposant seigneur se tourna alors vers son serviteur et, de ses doigts griffus, attrapa la chaîne que lui tendit ce dernier. Le soldat s'éclipsa ensuite, après de multiples révérences, pour laisser le maître des lieux investir ses appartements, sa future proie le suivant docilement. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par la faible lueur des bougies dressées sur des candélabres. A peine ferma-t-il la porte derrière lui qu'il poussa la jeune femme en avant. Se prenant les jambes contre le rebord de l'imposant lit, elle tomba à plat ventre entre les draps ayant perdu leur blancheur depuis longtemps. Riant, son geôlier laissa tomber son pendentif sur la table de nuit un peu branlante. Du coin de l'œil, la prisonnière perçut la faible lueur bleue s'échappant du flacon faisant office de pendentif. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, il vint la rejoindre et, la surplombant de tout son poids, l'obligea à se rallonger. Il attrapa ensuite la chaîne reliant ses deux poignets et tira lentement dessus, obligeant son corps à se pencher en arrière. Il voulait admirer ses iris, avide d'y voir se peindre la panique. A la place, il retrouva cette même étincelle d'insoumission luire comme un phare au milieu de son océan si ravageur. Cette observation le fit rire. Passant une main sur la joue camouflée de sa victime, il déclara de sa voix grave qui se voulait sensuelle :

« - Ne te retiens pas, je te pris. »

Il tira ensuite fermement sur le voile, dévoilant un visage aux traits encore juvéniles, bien plus beau qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Face à cette vision, il se sentit gonfler de désir et passa distraitement un doigt sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Cette dernière le laissa faire, ne réagissant pas même lorsque la langue violâtre de son geôlier vint frôler sa joue. De la bave coula le long de son cou. Ne voyant toujours aucun signe de rébellion, le sourire du noble ne fit que s'agrandir. Il décida donc de poursuivre, sa main libre venant caresser sa jambe, remontant lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Dieu qu'il avait envie de déchirer cet adorable sarouel azur mais il devait se retenir, prolonger au maximum cette expérience avec une créature si rare à obtenir. Désireux, il vint donc goûter le cou de sa future amante, mordillant légèrement de ses crocs la peau offerte. Délicieux parfum de soleil enivrant avec un arrière goût forestier. Perdu dans sa découverte gustative, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la Gerudo bouger légèrement en dessous de lui. Aussi, le coup de genou qui vint violemment le frapper entre les jambes lui arracha un cri aussi bien de douleur que de surprise. Profitant qu'il se soit redressé pour venir masser cette partie de son anatomie à présent douloureuse pour une toute autre raison bien plus désagréable, l'enfant se faufila derrière lui et tira d'un coup sec sur ses chaînes. Échappant à la prise de son geôlier, ces dernières vinrent alors encercler son cou. La Gerudo se mit ensuite à tirer fort dessus, comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un sur les brides d'un cheval sauvage pour tenter de le débourrer. Le seigneur tenta de se débattre, ses griffes venant se planter dans la cuisse droite de celle qui aurait dû être son amante, lacérant la peau en dessous du vêtement. Malgré tout, l'enfant ne lâcha prise que lorsque le tas de graisse tomba lourdement sur le lit et que les battements de son cœur ne se soit définitivement tût. Le seigneur d'Iktelor venait de rendre son dernier soupire.

Légèrement essoufflé par cette chevauchée étrange, l'enfant se laissa glisser hors du lit et s'empara du pendentif sur la table de nuit. Se débarrassant avec aisance de ses chaînes, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle écarta les rideaux, les doux rayons du soleil couchant vinrent doucement caresser son visage. Alors qu'elle se permit un instant pour observer le magnifique spectacle de l'astre solaire rejoignant l'horizon pour son déclin, elle essuya distraitement la bave présente sur sa peau. Son regard dévia ensuite vers les soldats en contre bas qui patrouillaient par groupe de trois. Des arbres, propices à son évasion, parsemaient la cour. Seulement, pour pouvoir les atteindre à l'aide de son grappin à faible portée, il lui faudrait emprunter la petite corniche un peu plus bas. « Un jeu d'enfant » songea-t-elle en se mettant en route, passant au préalable le collier autour de son cou et replaçant son voile sur son visage. Suivant son plan, elle put ainsi facilement rejoindre une tour de guet où elle ne fit qu'une bouchée du garde, l'assommant par derrière. Elle récupéra sa hallebarde qu'elle fixa dans son dos puis observa le paysage que fixait l'instant d'avant sa victime. Au loin, des torches allumés formaient un serpent de feu se mouvant au milieu des champs. La rumeur lointaine annonçait ainsi la venue au palais des paysans, déterminés à récupérer leurs femmes et leurs filles. La rébellion du peuple d'Iktelor était en marche, enfin. Songeant à sa participation dans cette révolte, elle afficha un sourire en coin. Comme quoi, il ne manquait parfois qu'un soupçon de courage pour mener à bien une guerre de justice.

« - Cela ne nous concerne plus à présent, n'est-ce pas ? _Déclara-t-elle en fixant la petite lueur dans le flacon_ »

A sa vue, son sourire se ternie et, soupirant, elle poursuivit son évasion, rejoignant sa monture située derrière les collines.

oOoOooOoOo

Le combat venait de débuter. Le Héros faisait pleuvoir sur son ennemi une pluie de coups, chacun porteur de toute la hargne qui l'animait. Malheureusement, le Stalfoss de fer était bien plus agile qu'un Hache-Viande classique, parant ou esquivant les assauts ennemis là ou ses confrères se contenter d'encaisser les coups sans broncher. De plus, poussé par sa soif de vengeance, Link ignorait les nombreuses ouvertures qu'il offrait à son adversaire beaucoup plus conscient qu'une Gerudo transformée en simple pantin. Aussi ne grimaça-t-il pas lorsque la hache frôla son flanc droit, ni lorsque le squelette donna un coup de genouillère dans sa cuisse blessée, éveillant le saignement. Arriva cependant le moment où le plat de son arme vint frapper son crâne, fauchant au passage son bonnet. Un filet de sang se mêla alors aux mèches blondes qui dégringolèrent sur le front du garçon. Sonné par le coup, il perdit l'équilibre et planta son arme dans la première crevasse qui l'accepta, à savoir l'orbite gauche désertée du Stalfoss. Le liquide carmin continua sa course, coulant sur l'une de ses paupières qu'il dut fermer. Canalisant sa colère, il imagina une continuité à ce ruisseau vital, courant le long de son bras pour rejoindre la pointe de son épée. Le flot d'énergie se concentra ainsi en un point.

« - Va brûler en enfer ! _Cria-t-il avant de relâcher cet amas d'émotion en une attaque cyclone_ »

Le son d'un os broyé retentit, rapidement couvert par le hurlement de la créature qui finit carbonisée par les flammes bleues de la mort. Le souffle court, Link l'observa ainsi se désintégrer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Une puissante migraine vint étreindre son cerveau, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme pour porter sa main à sa tête. Le paysage se mit à tanguer autour de lui et, très vite, il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Le sol se rapprocha rapidement... mais la chute n'arriva jamais. Des bras tendus devant lui vinrent en effet l'accueillir dans une étreinte de soutien. Il connut l'identité de la personne bien avant de relever son regard et de plonger dans la fournaise de sa musicienne préférée.

« - Louées soient les déesses, _soupira-t-elle en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes_ , tu es sain et sauf. »

Elle passa ensuite son bras valide autour de son cou, s'assurant ainsi de le maintenir debout. Il était dans un état lamentable, bien loin du jeune homme vigoureux qu'elle avait pu apercevoir entrer dans le désert. Sa tenue était déchirée à de multiples endroits. Des bandages de fortune attestaient de blessures au niveau de son épaule et de sa cuisse. Nimbé de sang, son visage était méconnaissable. Comment avait-il pu tenir le coup contre autant d'adversaires ?

« - Link, il faut que...

\- Navi, _la coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers là où il avait dû laisser son amie_.

\- Attends, Link... »

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, délaissant son appui pourtant apaisant pour avancer. Bien évidemment, la Sheikah le suivit, restant derrière lui en guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'arche, il se laissa tomber à genoux et contempla le corps inerte de sa partenaire. Sa petite robe blanche, visible au travers de sa lueur presque éteinte, était maculée de sang. Du bout du doigt, il vint délicatement caresser ses cheveux défaits. Un faible battement de cœur retentit contre sa peau et l'instant d'après, il put déverser son océan dans celui voilé de la petite créature.

« - Link... _murmura-t-elle_. »

Il lui fit signe de ne pas parler. Seulement, n'en faisant à sa tête comme toujours, elle ajouta en tournant son regard vers l'autre côté du Colosse :

« - Fée... »

Avant de fermer lentement les yeux. Un silence suivit ce simple mot avant que le garçon ne comprenne.

« - Il doit y avoir une Grande Fée non loin d'ici, _lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers Sheik_. »

Celle-ci acquiesça face à cette déclaration. Il était certifié que les êtres féeriques étaient capables de reconnaître l'aura de l'un des leurs à des kilomètres à la ronde, surtout lorsque ce dernier arborait une classe hiérarchique plus distinguée. Seulement, la présence de l'aura des sorcières jumelles avait dû masquer celle de la Grande Fée. Le dôme de feu et de glace s'étant évaporé à l'instant où le dernier ennemi avait rendu l'âme, sans doute le flux mystique avait reprit sa place, cheminant jusqu'à la blessée.

« - Nous devons vous y emmener au plus vite, _déclara la musicienne en venant s'accroupit à côté du jeune homme_. »

Délicatement, elle vint cueillir le corps de Navi au creux de sa main qu'elle plaqua ensuite contre sa poitrine, s'assurant ainsi de son confort lors du transport. Se relevant, elle tendit ensuite sa main de libre au Héros et replaça son bras autour de son cou. Puis elle se mit en route, suivant la direction indiquée par la petite fée avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Au dessus d'eux, le soleil avait presque finit par rejoindre sa demeure nocturne, laissant l'heure entre chien et loups régner sur le désert.

oOoOooOoOo

Son corps n'était plus qu'un bloc de marbre, dur et froid. La vie semblait l'avoir quittée, réduisant les battements de son cœur au strict minimum. Elle n'avait plus conscience d'être. Ses pensées s'étaient tût, la plongeant dans un songe obscur inanimé. Les aiguilles sur l'horloge s'étaient stoppées, la laissant suspendu dans un temps de terreur. Il n'y avait plus d'émotion, ni même de sensation. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir cette douce et faible chaleur qui l'enveloppait délicatement, la berçant dans le vide démuni de haut et de bas. Ses fines ailes repliées sur son corps tressaillirent un instant, mouvement témoignant de son éveil. Une vive douleur s'installa dans sa cage thoracique. Le retour de son organisme après une si longue léthargie déversa dans ses vaisseaux un feu ardent, rejoignant chacune de ses cellules pour les tirer une à une de leur torpeur. Un gémissement traversa la barrière de ses lèvres, suivit par sa respiration. Goulûment, elle happa l'air, emplissant ses poumons, asphyxiés durant deux années à respirer la même atmosphère et à présent avides d'oxygènes. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, témoin de la souffrance qui la réanimait. La mémoire lui revint, d'abord sous forme de fragments en désordres, puis par événements dans l'ordre décroissant : du sourire carnassier sur lequel elle avait définitivement fermé les yeux à la première lueur matinale qu'elle avait pu admirer. Des émotions vinrent ensuite chatouiller son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil : peine, douleur, désespoir, colère mais également joie, espoir, amour... Link.

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, elle se redressa vivement en prenant une grande inspiration. Le sol sur lequel elle était installée était recouvert d'eau, s'agissant en réalité d'une cuve accrochée à un mur. Ce dernier était parcouru par une lente cascade aux tons variant entre bleu et violet. Elle reconnut presque aussitôt l'aura bienveillante d'une Grande Fée dont il devait s'agir de la fontaine... Continuant d'observer les alentours, elle croisa bien vite deux perles céruléennes la fixant attentivement. Surprise, elle se plaqua contre le mur. L'eau vint chatouiller ses ailes qui se gorgèrent joyeusement de ce liquide vital dont elles avaient été privées durant trop longtemps. Bien qu'ayant envie de crier son bien être, elle tâcha de garder son attention sur l'étrangère lui faisant face. Drapée dans des voiles azur, elle semblait avoir pour origine le peuple Gerudo. Pourtant, la couleur de sa peau bien trop claire et de ses iris océans ne trompaient pas. Ses oreilles pointues qu'elle parvint à apercevoir au travers de son voile affirmèrent même son appartenance au peuple Hylien. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi un tel costume, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la guerre qui avait opposé ces deux populations des années auparavant ?

« - Il semblerait que ton amie soit revenue de sa dormance sans aucun séquelle, _s'enjoua une voix féminine_. Quelle délicieuse chance ! »

Elle détourna un instant son regard pour le poser sur l'imposante silhouette flottant à côté de l'enfant. Cette Grande Fée était identique à celle habitant en Hyrule, à la différence qu'elle arborait des nuances de bleu roi et d'argent.

« - Allons Navi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? _Demanda alors cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait oublier_ »

Se concentrant de nouveau sur l'enfant, elle plissa un instant les yeux pour mieux l'étudier. L'inconnue retira au même moment le voile couvrant le bas de son visage, dévoilant des traits certes légèrement différents mais reconnaissables entre milles. Une bouille juvénile décorée d'un adorable sourire qui avait hanté la moindre de ses pensées depuis leur séparation. Des larmes naquirent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle portait ses mains à sa bouche.

« - Link, _souffla-t-elle avant de se jeter contre sa joue_. Link ! »

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de rire, venant placer l'une de ses mains sur le dos de son amie.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, _marmonna-t-elle contre sa peau_.

\- Deux ans et demi que je te cherche, _répondit-il envahit par la même émotion_. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'abandonner.

\- Oh Link, _rit elle en s'écartant légèrement pour mieux l'observer._ »

Il était resté le même, bien que peut être légèrement plus grand...ou pas. Songeant à cela, elle ne put retenir un rire avant de déclarer d'un ton faussement outré :

« - Non d'une Baba Mojo déracinée, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

\- Je te raconterais, _promit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres étirées_ , c'est une bien longue histoire. »

oooo

 ** **Fin de chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser, avant qu'on me pose la question (qui sait ?), que oui j'ai joué à Breath of the Wild, que je me suis bien inspirée de la tenue de Demoiselle de Link MAIS que j'ai eu l'idée de le déguiser en Gerudo il y a biiiien longtemps (avant même que Nintendo ne dévoile l'image de Link de dos sur son cheval au milieu d'une plaine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, #souvenir XD). Le nom Iktelor est quant à lui complètement inventé, sachant que je ne sais même plus d'où il sort =/****

 ** **Si vous avez adoré voir Link s'en prendre plein la... figure, si son passé vous a interressé, si vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ou si vous voulez simplement faire un petit coucou, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire =D.****

 ** **Sur ce, prenez soins de vous les amis ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre =3 (PS : il en reste plus que cinq, on touche au but ! XD)****

 ** **Chu ~****


	27. Chapitre 26

**Salut mes p'tits loups, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Un mois pile après la sortie du chapitre précédent, voici enfin le dernier né qui est la suite directe. En effet, je vous avez dit que j'avais décidé de couper en deux « L'épopée d'un héros » car j'avais beaucoup trop de choses à dire... Bah finalement j'ai bien fais. Nan mais regardez moi ce monstre ! XD Chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour, il fait presque le double du précédent. Aussi, je vous prierais d'excuser les fautes m'ayant échappées (un passage au correcteur orthographique, une relecture de la part de ma sister =3 et deux autres que j'ai réalisé personnellement... et pourtant je suis sûre qu'il en reste ToT).**

 **Bref, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui continuent de me suivre.**

 **Spécial thanks à toi vona-Elisha pour ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, mais je préfère prendre mon temps et proposer des chapitres de qualité plutôt que de me hâter et faire du grand n'importe quoi (j'envie tellement ceux qui sont capables de publier d'excellents chapitres deux fois par semaines –'). Pour l'instant, j'arrive à tenir la cadence d'un chapitre par mois, mais je ne fais pas de promesses puisqu'à chaque fois ça me porte malheur (/cours toucher du bois/). En tout cas, j'apprécie énormément la patience dont tu fais preuve pour moi, ça me motive à me surpasser =). En espérant que ce chapitre valait la peine de l'attendre =D.**

 **Spécial thanks également à toi shadowthewolf04. Effectivement ça faisait un petit moment, et ça me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que tu continues de lire cette histoire malgré les temps d'attente monstrueux entre chaque chapitre. Je comprends aussi pour le téléphone, t'inquiète x). Ravie de constater que tu parviens à te plonger dans l'histoire et que tu apprécies cette immersion =). Eh oui, malheureusement bientôt la fin. Si j'arrive à tenir la cadence, vous aurez le dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'année... Mais bon, d'ici là, j'ai encore le temps de vous faire voyager d'avantage et de vous faire vivre des aventures épiques (j'espère =O).**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination... (petite exception pour tout ce qui se passe durant le voyage de Link, ces événements ne sont que pures inventions de ma part... et il vaut peut-être mieux pour notre cher héros que ce soit le cas XD).**

 **Mettez-vous à l'aise, préparez quelque chose à boire et/ou à grignoter, n'oubliez pas de faire quelques pauses (au moins pour aller aux toilettes) et savourez ce chapitre copieux sans retenue. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, adorables Minish =3**

 **(PS : un carnyx est une trompette de guerre)**

 **OOOO**

 **Chapitre XXVI**

 **L'épopée d'un héros (partie 2)**

Blottie dans un sommeil sans rêve, elle perçut en premier le son peu familier d'une explosion. Les eaux dans lesquelles elle s'était drapée s'agitèrent mollement, faisant onduler autour d'elle sa longue chevelure lie-de-vin. Quelques instants plus tard, une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, venant quémander à son oreille une requête. Ses paupières bougèrent légèrement. Elle crut tout d'abord à un prolongement de sa torpeur, cette berceuse ne lui étant que très rarement offerte. Seulement, les notes jouées se firent insistantes. Aussi décida-t-elle de quitter son cocon aquatique pour répondre à cet appel. Une à une, les feuilles du lierre doré la recouvrant s'éveillèrent, se redressant fièrement pour camoufler la nudité de leur maîtresse et orner ses couettes. Un rire si caractéristique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Étirant ses membres tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide, elle quitta ensuite les eaux d'un mouvement brusque sans provoquer le moindre remous à la surface du bassin. La lueur des flammes verdoyantes crépitant de chaque côté vint souligner les traits de sa silhouette élancée, mettant en valeur la couleur ambrée de sa chair. Nonchalamment, elle se coucha ensuite sur le côté, son poing venant soutenir sa tête encore lourde de sommeil. Tandis qu'elle retenait un bâillement, ses yeux balayèrent les courbures si agréables de sa fontaine avant de se poser sur deux silhouettes patientant juste devant elle. Naturellement, un sourire étira ses lèvres colorées mais elle ne put retenir un sourcil qui s'éleva de curiosité. Elle n'avait en effet pas pour habitude de recevoir des visiteurs, encore bien moins des Hyliens, sa demeure terrée au milieu du désert en dissuadant plus d'un.

« - Bienvenue à vous ! _Les salua-t-elle par pure politesse_. Je suis la Divine Fée des enchantements. Que puis-je pour...

\- Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît ! _La coupa l'un des deux nouveaux venus_ »

Elle fronça momentanément les sourcils, frustrée par l'impertinence de ce simple mortel. Cependant, le voyant couvert de sang et en appuie précaire sur l'épaule de son accompagnatrice, son indignation s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à l'empathie caractéristique de son peuple. Se redressant, elle quitta alors sa position pour se rapprocher du garçon. Elle reconnu aussitôt le porteur de la lame purificatrice dont la garde ailée était visible au dessus de son épaule. Ainsi donc, la bataille entre lumière et obscurité avait déjà commencé, expliquant les remous qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans les flux mystiques.

« - Il faut la sauver ! _Déclara-t-il, l'arrachant à ses songes_ »

Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux d'un bleu légendaire du héros. L'angoisse pouvait aisément s'y lire. Pour qui donc était-il si inquiet ? La jeune femme l'accompagnant ne portait pas la moindre trace de blessure, mise à part peut-être une ou deux écorchures sur les mains qui devaient dater. A moins que... Elle dériva son attention sur la main bandée de celle-ci plaquée contre sa poitrine. Entre ses doigts, une faible lueur se déversait, quémandant de l'aide.

« - Oh ciel... _souffla la Grande Fée en tendant ses deux mains jointes_. »

Comprenant la demande silencieuse, Sheik vint délicatement déposer le corps inerte de la petite créature dans ce berceau charnel. Comme elle le pensait, son enfant était dans un état pitoyable, se trouvant à la frontière de la dormance. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas trop tard. Aussi se hâta-t-elle de regagner son bassin pour former sur l'une des parois une petite cavité capable de recueillir le corps blessé. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de la petite fée au moment où les eaux curatifs coulant le long des murs vinrent envelopper son corps.

« - Chut, _la rassura-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts ses ailes froissées_ , tu seras rapidement sur pieds. »

Une fois assurée du bon confort de sa cadette, elle se retourna pour faire face de nouveau aux deux mortels. Les iris de la musicienne étaient fixés sur la silhouette du héros qui, lui-même, ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa partenaire de voyage. Il s'inquiétait de son sort, ignorant complètement son propre état physique. D'un œil expert, la Grande Fée repéra un à un les différents maux dont il était victime : une épaule déboîtée, une blessure inquiétant au niveau du crâne, des marques de strangulation autour du cou, des entailles un peu partout sur le corps dont une plus profonde dans la cuisse... Sans aucun doute, un Hylien normal n'aurait pas survécu. Le courage qui l'animait tel un pantin sur le champ de bataille était louable, mais également inquiétant. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait ignorer les cris de souffrance de son propre organisme pour espérer sauver le royaume, cela était de l'inconscience. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

« - À ton tour, jeune héros, _déclara-t-elle assez fort pour attirer les deux regards_. Mais avant de recevoir le moindre soin de ma part, il va falloir remettre cette épaule en place. »

Car le pouvoir régénératif de la Grande Fée avait pour seul but d'accélérer la multiplication cellulaire. Or, l'utiliser sur un os disloqué pouvait causer une déformation irréversible au niveau de l'articulation. Link sembla comprendre. Il tourna alors ses yeux en direction de la musicienne, la questionnant silencieusement du regard. D'un hochement de tête, elle accepta de lui prêter main forte. L'instant d'après, un hurlement déchirant retentit dans la fontaine.

OoO

À peine sortit-elle de la caverne qu'un vent frais vint l'accueillir, caressant tendrement son visage comme pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. L'aurore commençait à se dessiner à l'horizon, déversant ses couleurs chatoyantes dans le ciel nocturne. Elle ferma presque aussitôt les yeux, humant goulûment les différents parfums flottant dans l'air pour en emplir ses poumons. C'était si bon de se sentir en vie. Derrière elle, elle perçut les pas étouffés par les babouches de son ami. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il se tenait appuyé contre la roche, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses voiles colorés flottant autour de son visage, un sourire mélancolique peint sur les lèvres. À présent qu'elle le voyait à la lueur du jour naissant, elle ne pouvait plus renier l'effet du temps sur son protégé. Non pas au niveau de sa croissance, ni même de ses traits encore juvéniles. Le changement était plus subtil : des muscles légèrement plus développés qu'à leur départ, gardant tout de même cette finesse dans la taille pour son agilité, quelques cicatrices visibles çà et là sur sa peau laissée à nue, un bronzage léger, son parfum forestier emprunt d'une pointe iodée. Et enfin, cette lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas qui ne cessait de grandir dans ses iris décorés de cernes. Durant ces deux années et demi les ayant séparées, quelles péripéties avaient-il bien pu vivre ?

« - Le jour de l'accident, _commença-t-il comme pour répondre à sa question mentale_ , j'étais complètement perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Retourner en arrière pour tenter de chercher de l'aide ou bien avancer ? »

Son regard était tourné dans sa direction, pourtant il ne la regardait pas directement, se contentant de fixer un point au-delà de sa petite silhouette. Comme si se confier ainsi réanimait en lui des images qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle perçoive au fond de ses iris. Il resta un temps silencieux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Aussi, pour lui éviter la souffrance d'en parler maintenant, elle prit l'initiative de prendre la parole.

« - Le plus important, c'est que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Et je te promets, non, je te jure que plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. »

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention de son ami qui plongea enfin son regard dans le sien. La tristesse, l'inquiétude et la souffrance, trois sentiments qu'elle n'aimait définitivement pas lire dans ces perles adorables.

« - J'ai parfois l'impression que tout ceci est un rêve, _souffla-t-il dans un rire mélancolique_. »

Elle retint un soupir tout comme lui, elle le savait, retenait ses larmes. Un héros n'avait pas le droit de montrer sa faiblesse. « Absurde ! »

« - Link, _déclara-t-elle en venant se poster à quelques centimètres de son visage_ , tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tout ça est bien réel. Je suis réelle. Tu as réussi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

\- Je sais, _répondit-il simplement en détournant le regard_.

\- Non tu ne sais pas ! »

Disant cela, elle encercla de ses mains le nez de son ami, obligeant celui-ci à lui faire face. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il chasse cette solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé durant ces dernières années.

« - Tu as l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Tes amis. Ton foyer. La princesse Zelda. Et même l'appuie des déesses. Mais moi Link, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je...»

Elle se tut, les mots se mourant dans sa gorge en sentant une larme frôler sa main. Surprise, elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se faire repousser gentiment par la main de son ami. Celui-ci, comme honteux de montrer cet aspect de lui, se laissa glisser contre la roche pour trouver refuge contre ses genoux. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses larmes, surtout pas à ceux qui comptaient énormément pour lui. C'était son fardeau, et aussi longtemps qu'il accepterait de le porter seul, les déesses ne s'en prendraient à personne d'autre.

« - Oh Link... _souffla Navi en venant caresser les cheveux blonds s'échappant du voile_.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, ne le sois pas. Je suis celle qui n'ait pas été présente pour...

\- Tu as été capturée, _la coupa-t-il sèchement_ , parce qu'il y a eut cette tornade. Tu as faillis mourir parce que les déesses ont voulu me punir. J'ai failli te perdre parce que j'ai été trop égoïste. »

Sa voix était sanglotante.

« - Non tu ne l'es pas, _soupira-t-elle_. »

Mais elle savait ses mots vains, ne pouvant lutter contre ce sentiment que ressentait en ce moment son ami, un mélange de soulagement de la retrouver et d'angoisse de la perdre à nouveau. Aussi, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Navi vint se caler sur le sommet de son crâne, comme elle le faisait déjà des années auparavant, les battements de son cœur contre le cuir chevelu de son ami ayant le don d'apaiser ce dernier. Le voir ainsi la mortifiait. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à dessiner des cercles dans les mèches tout en entonnant cette mélodie qu'il appréciait tant. Elle le sentit se figer un instant avant de reprendre ses petits tremblements, signe qu'il déversait sa peine. Les déesses étaient vraiment cruelles, et jamais Navi ne pourrait les pardonner pour ce qu'elles faisaient subir à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

« - Je t'aime tellement, Link... »

OoO

La nuit était sur le point de tomber, le soleil se mourant un peu plus derrière la déesse des Sables. Sa disparition entraînait la chute des températures. Aussi, pour protéger les corps bien trop peu vêtus des Gerudo inconscientes, un campement avait été installé sur les berges de l'oasis anciennement asséchée. Des feux de camp avaient vu le jour un peu partout, formant un cercle de protection autour des endormies. Parti un peu plus tôt informer la cité des voleuses des événements ayant lieu dans le désert, Kaepora Gaepora était revenu avec une pile de couvertures, quelques vivres et la promesse qu'une escouade de soldats serait envoyé au petit matin pour récupérer leurs sœurs. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sheik qui n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ces nombreuses innocentes, ni pour la petite fée qui avait fini par s'éveiller.

Toute son attention était à présent tournée vers le jeune blond endormi contre elle. Le remboîtage de son épaule, non canalisé par les flux d'adrénaline épuisés, fut la douleur de trop pour lui qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Fort heureusement, directement prit en charge par la suite par la Grande Fée, ses multiples blessures n'étaient plus qu'un effroyable souvenir. Son cri de douleur retentissait cependant encore à l'oreille de la musicienne chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur ses traits fatigués. Sous la crasse et le sang, dont Navi l'avaient débarrassé, se cachaient en effet des cernes monstrueuses, faisant alors comprendre aux trois femmes que le pire ennemi du jeune homme était son manque de sommeil. Raison pour laquelle la Grande Fée avait plongé le guerrier dans un songe réparateur, aussi bien pour son corps que pour son esprit, duquel il ne pourrait se réveiller qu'une fois entièrement reposé. Drapé dans des couvertures chaudes, ses camarades l'avaient alors installé en dessous d'un palmier, juste à côté d'un feu, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Sheik assise contre le tronc. Afin de le mettre plus à l'aise, Navi avait ensuite retiré toutes les parties en cuir de son équipement, ne lui laissant que ses bottes pour préserver ses orteils du froid. La petite fée avait ensuite pris place parmi les mèches de son ami, les caressant tendrement dans un geste protecteur. Un sourire triste étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir.

« - Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu dormir aussi paisiblement. Il se ménage de trop, défit le sommeil, et lorsqu'il ferme enfin les yeux, ce n'est que pour revivre des cauchemars. »

Elle se tut, remerciant le silence de Sheik dont elle pouvait sentir le regard. Elle le revoyait parfaitement enfant, en ce jour si particulier où ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé, alors qu'il pleurer en silence à l'entrée de la fontaine. Porté par sa mélodie, il avait fini par s'endormir, son visage camouflé contre ses cuisses. Epona les avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et, prenant place contre son cavalier pour partager sa chaleur avec lui, avait commencé à raconter leurs aventures à la demande de Navi. L'attaque de Skull Kid, la détresse des peuples vivant en Termina face à la Lune menaçant de s'abattre sur eux, le combat face au vil Majora, la rencontre avec Aveil, leur traversé du monde à bord du bateau pirate, leur arrivé sur les terres d'Iktelor après un long voyage à travers les montagnes, les rumeurs circulant sur le seigneur des contrés, l'infortune des habitants obligés de donner femmes, sœurs et filles pour survivre, et enfin l'infiltration du château pour venir la sauver. Il avait vécu tant de choses juste pour la retrouver, elle, une petite fée sans importance à l'origine de son éveil en tant que héros, celle qui n'avait sut le préserver durant son enfance de la cruauté de la vie, celle qui n'avait pas été là lorsque, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, il avait dû affronter une entité maléfique tel que Majora. Si elle avait d'avantage lutté contre la tornade, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Si elle avait d'avantage insisté pour qu'il retire cette fichue épée comme le voulaient ces saletés de déesses, jamais il n'aurait vécu toutes ces choses. Pourtant, elle en avait été incapable, connaissant son envie de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, ne voulant que son bonheur.

« - Les déesses sont tellement cruelles, _songea Navi à voix haute_. »

Elles avaient puni la mauvaise personne, rejetant sa propre incapacité de guider correctement le héros sur ce dernier. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, un enfant ne désirant qu'un avenir et qui avait grandit avec grand nombre de remords.

« - Les déesses sont justes, _répondit Sheik_. Tout ce qu'elles font a pour but de préserver l'équilibre des dimensions, que ce soit entre l'obscurité et la lumière ou bien entre le passé et le futur. En refusant de retirer l'Épée de Légende il y a sept ans de cela, Link a mit les deux en péril.

\- Alors, selon toi, elles ont eu raison de lui infliger cela ?

\- Elles n'avaient pas le choix Navi.

\- On a toujours le choix ! _Rugit la petite fée, surprenant par son timbre la musicienne_ »

Elle resta ainsi un instant, ses traits tirés par la rage qu'elle ressentait, avant de retrouver ce masque de tristesse qu'elle arborait depuis l'endormissement de son protégé.

« - On a toujours le choix, _répéta-t-elle d'une voix marquée par l'affliction_. Ce n'était... qu'un enfant... »

Un enfant piégé dans une boucle temporelle infinie. Une âme sacrifiée à revivre inlassablement les mêmes événements pour préserver l'équilibre du temps. Un héros destiné à grandir trop vite pour vaincre le mal et forcé à retourner en arrière pour tout recommencer. Un être arraché à son enfance et sans avenir possible, coincé dans une adolescence artificielle. Alors qu'il aurait dû tout oublier de sa vie futur passée, une erreur avait eu lieu dans le processus. Une erreur qui non seulement ne l'avait pas ramené au tout début de son existence mais qui en plus lui avait laissé mémoire et sentiments. Sentiments à l'origine de sa rébellion et mémoire à l'origine de son choix. Choix l'ayant amené à commettre l'erreur irréparable aux yeux des créatrices. L'ironie de l'histoire était donc que les déesses avaient elles-mêmes engendrées ce désordre temporel à l'instant même où elles avaient décidé de former une boucle dans le temps. Contrairement à une ligne droite qui poursuit son chemin sans revenir en arrière, deux points d'un cercle peuvent entrer en contact à la moindre distorsion. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait elle-même du mal à croire en toutes ces histoires de temps et de futur se mêlant au passé. Le sujet était complexe, prise de tête et elle-même ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de cette vie vécue. Ce n'était pas le cas de Link qui, lui, se souvenait de certains détails avec une telle précision que s'en était impressionnant. Durant les années passées en dehors d'Hyrule, il avait tenté de consigner tout ce dont il se souvenait, la peur de perdre ces précieuses informations qui s'effaçaient progressivement. Malheureusement, ces écrits avaient finis consumés dans une grange dans un rappel à l'ordre que Navi suspectait d'être divin. Il ne lui restait à présent plus que des brides de souvenirs, comme il avait pu le démontrer dans le temple de l'Eau en connaissant certains aspects de la bâtisse sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds.

« - Je me demande parfois ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux, _demanda soudainement Sheik, tirant la petite fée de ses songes complexes_. Sept années loin d'Hyrule... »

Un sourire naquit naturellement sur les lèvres de Navi, un sourire nostalgique face à l'image mentale de Link enfant tentant de gagner son pain comme il pouvait.

« - Cela n'a pas toujours était évident, _commença-t-elle alors à se confier_. Les peuples, les mœurs et les lois sont tellement différents en dehors de notre royaume. »

Elle se stoppa un instant, cherchant comment débuter son récit pour être le plus clair possible.

« - Dès notre départ d'Hyrule, alors que nous nous enfoncions dans les Bois Perdus, nous avons été séparés. Link a voyagé seul de son côté pour tenter de me retrouver tandis que je fus faite prisonnière par un vil souverain désirant utiliser les flux mystiques qu'attirent naturellement les fées pour redonner vie à son royaume. Nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvés deux ans et demi plus tard sur les terres d'Iktelor, bien loin de nos contrés habituelles. »

Sheik hocha pensivement de la tête. Elle avait déjà pu lire ce nom autrefois sur une vieille carte du monde. Ce royaume se trouvait littéralement à l'autre bout du monde, son continent séparé de la terre d'or par un océan incommensurable. Savoir le parcourt qu'avait effectué le héros, n'étant alors qu'un enfant, lui inspirait étonnement mais surtout admiration.

« - Une fois réunis, Link et moi avons tenté de faire demi-tour afin de regagner Hyrule dans les temps et, comme il l'espérait, peut-être même un peu avant pour prendre Ganondorf par surprise. Malheureusement, cela était sans compter sur les déesses qui firent tout leur possible pour ralentir notre avancée. Connaissant l'incapacité de Link à ignorer la souffrance d'autrui, elles parvenaient toujours à nous détourner de notre chemin pour venir en aide à des personnes en difficulté. Et c'est ainsi qu'en parcourant les terres en long et en large, nous avons perdus notre objectif principal. En voyageant, nous avions également découvert tout un réseau d'adeptes de Ganondorf à la tête de véritables armées prêtes à se mettre en marche pour conquérir Hyrule. »

À cette annonce, Sheik écarquilla les yeux.

« - Bien évidemment, _poursuivit Navi sans lui prêter attention_ , ce monstre n'en a pas eu utilité, usant de la magie noire pour tuer notre bon roi et s'emparer du trône. Seulement, même si Link parvient à l'abattre, Hyrule serait de nouveau être en danger, ces armées pouvant à tout moment conquérir notre royaume. C'est avec cette idée en tête que Link a donc prit la décision, comme il n'était pas l'heure de rentrer, de démanteler ce réseau personne par personne. Et c'est ce que nous fîmes, en réunissant tout d'abord des informations en se faisant passer pour... »

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle plongea son regard illuminé d'un éclat malicieux dans celui de son auditoire.

« - Une danseuse de charme... »

OoO

Une ambiance feutrée régnait dans le petit salon. De grands canapés confortables étaient installés autour d'un tapis, formant un carré au milieu duquel se mouvaient des silhouettes féminines alléchantes. Elles étaient vêtues de voiles multicolores qui ondulaient au moindre de leurs mouvements autour de leur corps finement sculpté, ensorcelant les spectateurs au rythme des flûtes. L'un deux, un humain aux oreilles parfaitement rondes, âgé d'une trentaine d'années et coiffé d'une paire de corne en bronze, n'avait d'yeux que pour la plus petite du groupe, une adorable blonde drapée dans des tons de bleus rehaussant l'éclat de ses iris. Il ne la quittait pas un instant, dévorant ses hanches laissées à nues. Son voisin de droite, qui lui parlait sans qu'il ne lui prête vraiment attention, avait quant à lui une apparence beaucoup plus bestiales. Des mêmes cornes, un peu moins bien entretenus, ornaient son crâne violâtre et son nez rappelait aisément celui d'un porc. Il était loin d'avoir la grâce de celui qu'il ne cessait d'appeler « capitaine », ses vêtements troués s'opposant à la luxueuse soie habitant le plus humain des deux.

« - Nous n'avons reçu aucun ordre d'Hyrule mon capitaine, _murmura-t-il pour ne se faire entendre que de ce dernier_ , mise à part de retrouver l'enfant. »

Son supérieur acquiesça lentement de la tête, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'adolescente. Celle-ci, au milieu de ses partenaires, faisait à présent tournoyer autour de ses bras une boule de cristal émettant une vive lueur azurée qui fascinait l'assemblée. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour les perles envoûtantes de la danseuse, chaque battement de cils lui coupant littéralement un peu plus le souffle et mettant au supplice son self-contrôle.

« - Et l'enfant ? _Parvint-il à demander sans décrocher son regard du spectacle_

\- Nous le cherchons toujours. Selon nos dernières informations, des paysans l'auraient aperçu plus au nord du mont Wachy. Ce n'est qu'à une demi-journée d'ici, aussi ai-je pris l'initiative d'envoyer une patrouille pour les interroger.

\- Bien, trouvez-le ! La récompense offerte n'est pas des moindres. »

Acceptant cet ordre par une révérence, le soldat prit ensuite congé, le laissant enfin profiter pleinement du spectacle. Ce fut le moment que choisit la danseuse pour lui offrir un regard qui le transperça. Distraitement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un grognement trop peu distingué pour son rang social. La mélodie se tut quelques secondes plus tard, laissant les demoiselles prendre leur pose finale. La jeune blonde resta là, un bras tendu dans sa direction, ses iris défiant les siennes. Lorsque les flûtes entamèrent un nouveau morceau, chacune des artistes se prêta au jeu de satisfaire l'un des spectateurs d'une prestation personnelle. Il avait dû débourser pas mal de rubis pour avoir l'adolescente pour lui seule, mais sans aucun doute cela en valait la peine. D'une démarche féline, elle le rejoignit, les mouvements de ses voiles s'harmonisant à la perfection avec les notes de musique. Elle vint ainsi s'accroupir devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et l'observant de dessous. L'image était saisissante, lui donnant l'impression de dominer l'échange visuel alors qu'il se savait complètement conquis par cette créature enchanteresse.

« - Que puis-je pour vous satisfaire, capitaine Zieran ? »

Sa voix était du velours, venant directement caresser ses pensées les plus obscènes. Malheureusement, cela était interdit par l'établissement. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de la mener jusqu'à sa chambre pour conserver secret de lui seul les mouvements de sa danseuse d'un soir.

« - Viens, _ordonna-t-il alors en enroulant ses doigts griffus autour du poignet de l'adolescente_. Danse pour moi, ma belle Inelle. »

Et, disant cela, il l'entraîna dans les couloirs de l'établissement, regagnant sa chambre pour un spectacle des plus enchanteurs.

OoO

« - Il ne sait absolument rien passé, _se sentit obligée de rajouter Navi en voyant les yeux arrondis de surprise de son interlocutrice_. Link n'a effectué que quelques danses en échanges d'informations capitales sur l'armée qui nous furent bien utiles pour la suite. Le capitaine n'y a vu que du feu, ce qui malheureusement ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Et très vite, nous fîmes l'objet d'une véritable chasse à l'homme. »

Elle stoppa son récit et quitta le confort des mèches de son protégé le temps de rejoindre sa sacoche qu'elle avait déposée prêt de celles du héros. Elle en revint avec quelques feuilles jaunies par le temps et déchirées par endroits. Retrouvant sa place, elle en tendit ensuite une à la musicienne. Sur celle-ci était griffonné le portrait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux lui arrivant en dessous des épaules et coiffés d'un voile arborant le blason des Gerudo. Le croquis étant en nuance de gris, des annotations fléchées apparaissaient dans la marge, notamment « blond » pour les cheveux et « bleus » pour les yeux. La demoiselle arborait un sourire d'ange qui contrastait avec le texte affiché en dessous de l'image que Sheik lut à voix haute :

« - Inelle, crime contre l'armée, à capturer mort ou vif. »

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille en question avant d'observer par-dessus l'affiche le sourire malicieux de la conteuse.

« - Ne le répète surtout pas à Link, d'accord ? Il serait capable de m'arracher les ailes s'il savait que je l'ai conservée.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que c'est...

\- Link plus jeune ? Tout à fait ! N'est-il pas trop mignon ? J'en ai d'autres différentes, _rajouta-t-elle en faisant défiler devant les yeux carmin le reste des affiches_ , je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les collectionner. »

Face à l'engouement de la petite fée, Sheik sourit à son tour, se reconcentrant sur sa propre affiche. Il était vrai que Link était plutôt mignon sous cette apparence. Elle retrouvait çà et là quelques traits familiers de sa bouille passée, ses oreilles pointues qui juraient avec le symbole Gerudo, les deux rouflaquettes dessinées sur ses tempes qu'il possédait toujours aujourd'hui, son nez légèrement pointu. Elle observa ensuite les différents croquis, certains plus réussis que d'autre. Puis, son regard dériva vers une affiche laissée de côté par la petite fée. Voyant le sourire de la musicienne s'effacer, Navi suivit la direction de ses yeux.

« - Ah ! _Dit-elle simplement en s'emparant de l'affiche en question_ »

Dessus était dessinée une silhouette sombre, bien différente de l'adorable danseuse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en voir d'avantage, la conteuse la cacha derrière elle comme pour conserver un peu de suspense.

« - Laisse-moi d'abord te raconter la suite. Comme nous étions découverts, il fallait que nous changions de stratégie. De toute évidence, Link n'aurait pu se faire passer plus longtemps pour une danseuse, son corps entrant enfin en pleine croissance. Ses traits se durcissaient jour après jour, perdant de leur rondeur, passant de l'adorable enfant au redoutable guerrier. Il devint alors mercenaire pour l'armée, s'attirant la sympathie de cette dernière pour grimper les échelons et côtoyer les plus grands. Une fois encore, tout cela dans un seul but, réunir d'avantage d'informations. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, il mettait à exécution ses plans finement élaborés, empruntant une nouvelle identité pour conserver son nouveau statue durement acquis... »

OoO

Le son des cors retentit dans le campement, sortant un à un les monstres de leur sommeil. Alerté, le capitaine s'échappa de ses draps pour attraper son épée et son bouclier posés non loin de sa couche. Inutile d'enfiler une quelconque armure, un véritable guerrier dormait toujours avec. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa tente, il put assister au désastre qui ravageait le campement. Le feu de camp s'était répandu, ses flammes dévorant les toiles des tentes et les arbres leur offrant un camouflage naturel. Les corps décapités de ses soldats jonchaient sur le sol, formant des mares sombres. Une odeur infeste, mélange de brûlé et de sang, flottait dans l'air. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, resserrant instinctivement ses doigts autour de son arme. Soudain, le cri d'un moblin retentit sur sa gauche. La créature, plus grande de deux fois sa taille, s'effondra l'instant d'après sur sa tente, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'écarter. Sa lourde tête roula quelques mètres plus loin, allant se perdre dans l'obscurité de la forêt tandis que le corps allégé de ce fardeau bougeait encore mollement, répandant tout son liquide vital autour de lui. Lorsqu'il détourna les yeux de cette scène très peu ragoûtante, une silhouette se tenant un peu plus loin derrière l'immense carcasse attira son attention. Le frisson s'accentua, se transformant en tremblements. Devant lui se dessinait une créature inimaginable : un corps de cheval surplombé d'un torse d'homme, un crâne décharné orné de cornes biscornues et coiffé d'une crinière argentée, armé d'un espadon géant traînant presque sur le sol.

« - Non, c'est... c'est impossible ! »

La créature émit un grognement, martelant le sol de son sabot. Ses yeux luisaient d'une vive lueur azur se reflétant sur l'os poli de ses orbites. Le clair de lune éclairant la bête dans le dos l'empêchait de voir les détails sur le reste de son corps, mais qui se préoccuperait d'une telle chose face à la personnification même de la mort bestiale ? Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un second. Sa lame s'échoua sur le sol, inutile face à celle beaucoup plus grande de l'adversaire. Un nouveau pas en arrière et le bouclier la rejoignit. Le pas d'après, il tourna le dos à la bête à la fois monstrueuse et fascinante pour tenter de lui échapper, en vain. Des larmes de frayeurs naquirent sur ses joues au moment où il entendit le galop derrière lui.

« - Je vous en supplie ! _Cria-t-il comme pour tenter de raisonner stupidement la créature_ »

Mais le martellement des sabots ne cessait de se rapprocher, ignorant ses supplications. Dans sa hâte, son pied se prit dans une racine, le faisant trébucher en avant. « Quitte à mourir, autant mourir dignement » aurait-il voulut dire juste avant son dernier instant. Pourtant, alors même que la mort se tenait derrière lui, il ne pouvait que garder son front contre la terre couverte de feuilles.

« - Capitaine Zieran, _grogna la créature en écorchant syllabe après syllabe_. »

À l'entente de son prénom, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ainsi donc était venu son jugement pour toutes ces vies innocentes qu'il avait pris. Il vit défiler dans son esprit le visage de toutes ces personnes : des petites Zora se baignant joyeusement dans une rivière, tout un village de Goron, une forêt entière de Pestes Mojo, le sourire de sa propre sœur.

« - Pardon, _pleura-t-il alors librement_ , je suis tellement désolé. »

L'instant d'après, sa tête coiffée de cornes en bronze roula sur le côté, détachée du reste de son corps. Le Lynel légendaire, juge des criminels, avait encore frappé, déciment à lui tout seul tout un escadron armés jusqu'aux dents.

OoO

À l'entente de cette histoire, Sheik ne put retenir un frissonnement. Navi, quant à elle, garda le silence, accentuant le côté macabre de son récit.

« - Lynel, _dit-elle après quelques minutes de mutisme_ , c'est ainsi que les soldats se mirent à appeler cette créature. »

Elle dévoila enfin la dernière affiche sur laquelle apparaissait une image approximative de la bête décrite dans l'histoire de la petite fée. Une créature mi-cheval, mi-homme, mi-taureau, mi-lion. Les légendes anciennes faisaient référence aux Lynel, mais selon ces dernières ils avaient disparus depuis plusieurs millénaires, voir même qu'ils n'auraient jamais existé. Sous l'image, les inscriptions « fuyez » et « ne tentez pas de lutter » apparaissaient en caractères gras, d'une main que l'on pouvait deviner tremblante à la simple idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec cette bête cauchemardesque.

« - Nous ne pensions pas au début que le costume marcherait si bien, _poursuivit Navi en observant le visage endormi de son protégé_. Link sur Epona, un masque confectionné avec la dépouille d'un buffle et la laine de mouton, une arme spécialement forgée à l'aide d'un forgeron dont nous avions secouru ses deux plus jeunes fils, une mise en scène parfaite...

\- Vous avez tué ces soldats ?

\- Seulement ceux susceptibles de ne pas renoncer au carnage qu'ils réalisaient jour après jour. Le capitaine Zieran, par exemple, avait le crime dans le sang. Une simple mise en garde n'aurait pas suffit car, de peur, il aurait sans aucun doute envoyait tous ses hommes à la recherche de cette créature, mettant en péril la vie de bon nombre de personnes. »

Elle soupira longuement, ses doigts jouant toujours avec les mèches blondes.

« - Link avait en horreur ce rôle. Étant celui qui tenait l'arme du crime, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le soutenir. Aussi, lorsqu'une bonne partie de l'armée fut détruite et que les principaux acteurs dans celle-ci furent mis hors d'état de nuire, j'ai insisté pour que nous nous éloignons de tout ça quelque temps. Il restait alors un peu plus d'une année à attendre pour revenir en Hyrule et, bien que sachant pertinemment que les déesses ne nous laisseraient pas revenir avant la date inscrite dans la destinée, nous sommes parvenus à nous rapprocher du royaume. Il existe quelques villages non loin de la forêt enveloppant les Bois Perdus. Nous avons élu domicile dans une petite ferme tranquille où, en échange de quelques services, la famille nous offrit le logis. La vie y était simple, chose qui étonnement était agréable. Cependant... »

Le regard de Navi se posa un instant sur le petit mouchoir brodé qu'elle avait utilisé pour nettoyer le visage de son ami un peu plus tôt. Elle soupira de nouveau.

« - Oui, cependant, les déesses ne pouvaient supporter la simple idée de savoir leur profanateur heureux ne fussent qu'un instant... »

OoO

Le soleil, bien que s'amusant avec les nuages, brillait d'une telle intensité que l'ombre salvatrice offerte par les nombreux arbres était prit d'assaut par le bétail. Les moutons formaient ainsi des petites pelotes blanches dans le paysage, cohabitant avec quelques vaches ruminant tranquillement. Dans le silence paisible de la campagne, seul résonnait le concerto des cigales et le piaillement des moineaux en quête d'une proie.

Il acheva d'empiler les bûches fraîchement coupées sur le tas entreposé sous un abri près de la grange. Du revers de la main, il vint ensuite essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, repoussant au passage en arrière les mèches rebelles trop courte pour rester sagement dans sa couette. Il rejoignit ensuite l'enclos, où broutaient les trois ânes du foyer, et se dirigea vers l'un des abreuvoirs pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il savoura le contact froid de l'eau sur sa peau brûlée, fermant un instant les yeux. La quiétude des lieux était parfaite. Le meuglement des vaches était devenu un son familier, tout comme le chant du coq au petit matin. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à chasser ce mauvais pressentiment qui rongeait son esprit depuis son réveil, faisant tourner son regard plusieurs fois en direction de la forêt au sud de la ferme. Sa main fraîche passa sur son cou, massant doucement la zone comme pour étouffer toutes ces pensées négatives.

« - Lyn ! _L'appela au même moment une voix au loin_ »

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières. Regardant derrière lui, il put voir une jeune femme courir dans sa direction, son chien de berger la suivant comme son ombre. Ses cheveux auburn étaient coiffés en une couronne tressée, les quelques mèches s'en échappant venant caresser ses oreilles à peine pointues, témoins d'ancêtres Hylien. Dans sa course, elle manqua de perdre son équilibre plusieurs fois et, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, il eut juste le temps de tendre les bras en avant qu'elle s'y échoua lamentablement, sa botte se prenant dans une énième pierre.

« - Rien de cassé ? _Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser_

\- Non, _marmonna-t-elle en époussetant le bas de sa robe_. »

Elle profita de ce geste pour retrouver un peu son souffle. Lui laissant reprendre l'usage de ses poumons, il offrit une caresse au chien pour le saluer, grattant légèrement derrière son oreille comme il l'appréciait tant. Lorsque, enfin, elle fut apte à reprendre la parole, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge en même temps qu'elle redressait les yeux, tombant alors nez à nez avec le torse nu suintant d'effort du blond. Ses joues, déjà rougis par sa course, se pigmentèrent d'avantage. Elle baragouina quelque chose entre ses lèvres, une suite de mots au milieu de laquelle il ne distingua que « vêtement », soit suffisamment pour comprendre la requête de la jeune bergère. Levant les yeux au ciel, il regagna donc la barrière sur laquelle il avait abandonné sa tunique brune, les deux nouveaux venus sur ses talons.

« - Laisse-moi deviner Jun, _reprit-il en enfilant le vêtement_ , tu as encore perdu un mouton ?

\- Une bourrique tu veux dire ! _Maugréa-t-elle en osant de nouveau poser son regard sur lui_ »

Il arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à donner d'avantage d'explication. Elle soupira avant de poursuivre.

« - Suya est introuvable. Encore en train de jouer à cache-cache sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

\- Tu as regardé dans la grange ? »

Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais un doigt posé soudainement sur sa bouche l'en dissuada. Le geste la surprit mais déjà Lyn ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention. Les yeux rivés en direction de la forêt, sourcils froncés, oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, il ressemblait à une proie guettant le moindre prédateur. Elle l'avait déjà vu adopter ce comportement, notamment les jours suivant son arrivée à la ferme. À cette époque, il y avait un peu moins d'un an, il ressemblait à un loup sauvage difficile d'approcher, se méfiant de tout. Mais avec le temps et force de patience, il s'était peu à peu ouvert à eux, dévoilant une personnalité rayonnante. Et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il faisait à présent entièrement partie de la famille, il gardait cette part de mystère qui l'amenait souvent à s'absenter des jours entiers dans la forêt, ou bien à observer l'horizon d'un air songeur.

« - Lyn ? _Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes plongée dans un silence forcé_ »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne l'entendait pas, les battements de son cœur résonnant contre ses tempes le rendant momentanément sourd à ses paroles. Pour lui, seul un son sifflant en provenance de la forêt existait, alimentant ce pressentiment qui l'étouffait depuis son éveil. Il espérait à une hallucination auditive, cette option étant beaucoup plus facile que l'autre qui harcelait déjà ses nerfs de guerrier. Malheureusement, comme pour démanteler ce peu d'espoir qu'il conservait précieusement, le son se fit de nouveau entendre. Beaucoup plus proche, beaucoup plus distinctif. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'échappa des arbres, fuyant à tire-d'aile dans leur direction. Au bout de la troisième fois, plus aucun doute n'était permis.

« - Un carnyx, _maugréa-t-il_.

\- Un quoi ? »

Pestant, le garçon l'attrapa par la main et, tirant sur celle-ci, regagna d'un pas pressé l'intérieur de la grange. Une fois passés les grandes portes, il lâcha prise pour grimper à l'échelle. Au milieu des bottes de foin soigneusement entreposées, certaines étaient alignées pour former un matelas confortable recouvert de literie.

« - Lyn ! _L'appela la fermière en grimpant à son tour_ »

Arrivée au dernier barreau, elle l'observa s'agenouiller pour soulever le lit de fortune et attraper un fourreau camouflé au milieu de la paille. Se redressant, il sortit ensuite la lame pour analyser son tranchant d'un regard rapide. Satisfait, il l'accrocha à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la malle posée au pied du lit.

« - Lyn ! _Le supplia cette fois-ci Jun en le rejoignant_ »

Il s'acharnait à serrer les sangles de ses gants en cuir qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée ici. Lui adressant à peine un regard, il attrapa ensuite ses sacoches, son arc, son carquois et un bouclier bleu roi aux contours argentés. Un oiseau rouge déployant ses ailes était peint sur la surface lisse, juste en dessous d'un symbole représentant un triangle doré composé de trois plus petits. Ajustant la position du bouclier dans son dos d'une main, il attrapa de l'autre un instrument de musique étrange dans l'une de ses sacoches. Une douce mélodie s'en éleva, les notes s'envolant vers le lointain. Il s'apprêta ensuite à redescendre mais, bien décidée à obtenir une réponse, Jun s'interposa entre lui et l'échelle.

« - Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? _Commença-t-elle à s'impatienter, mains sur les hanches_ »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais au même moment, un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Vif, il attrapa une flèche et banda son arc en direction d'un tas de foin. La flèche s'envola et alla se planter dans le bois du mur, juste au-dessus d'une tête rousse coiffée de deux petites couettes. Un petit cri de frayeur échappa à la fautive qui resta littéralement tétanisée de peur, ses petits poings serrés sur sa poitrine, tenant fermement son ours en peluche.

« - Suya ! _S'exclama la fermière en accourant auprès de sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras_

\- Nous devons vous mettre à l'abri au plus vite, _répondit simplement Lyn en rangeant son arc_. »

N'attendant aucune réponse de leur part, il se contenta de prendre la petite Suya, la plaçant contre son flanc droit, et de redescendre l'échelle, s'assurant d'un simple regard que la seconde les suivent. Quittant l'étable, ils rejoignirent en quelques minutes la chaumière, le pas pressé du garçon obligeant par moment Jun à courir. Autour d'eux, la nervosité des animaux se faisait sentir. Le chien de la jeune fille tentait vainement de regrouper les nombreux moutons s'étant mis à courir dans tous les sens. Les vaches, quant à elles, ne semblaient plus savoir où se mettre, hésitant entre le confort rassurant de l'étable et le côté salvateur des grands étendus.

« - Prends Suya, _lui ordonna Lyn une fois devant la porte d'entrée_. Enfermez-vous et attendez sagement mon retour.

\- Quoi ? Mais et Kaifa ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un hennissement se fit entendre derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit la silhouette flamboyante d'Epona, l'adorable jument de Lyn, galoper dans leur direction. Sur son dos, elle reconnut aussitôt sa sœur aînée, tenant fermement contre sa poitrine un panier rempli de champignons. Sa longue tresse rousse décorée d'un ruban violet flottait derrière elle, témoin de la célérité de l'animal.

« - Jun ! Suya ! _S'exclama cette dernière en mettant pied à terre et en enlaçant rapidement ses deux sœurs_. Epona est venu me chercher tout affolée. J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Maintenant, allez vous mettre à l'abri ! _Déclara le jeune homme déjà en selle_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lyn ? »

Le son de cor retentit dans la forêt, toujours plus proche, attirant l'attention des quatre personnes.

« - Des ennuis, _lâcha-t-il simplement avant de lancer sa monture au triple galop_. »

Tandis que l'animal empruntait le sentier menant à la forêt, il jeta rapidement un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que les trois fermières se soient mises à l'abri. Fort heureusement, elles avaient fini par l'écouter, regagnant l'intérieur de la chaumière. Rassuré, il se reconcentra donc sur l'étendue d'arbres qui se dessinait devant lui. L'instant d'après, une petite lueur bleue vint prendre place sur son épaule.

« - Ceux sont des moblins, _l'informa cette dernière_. Il doit y en avoir une trentaine droit devant ainsi qu'un plus petit groupe plus loin. »

Il acquiesça simplement. Très vite, des grognements se firent entendre. Le son de cor retentit pour la énième fois, résonnant cette fois-ci contre ses tympans. Au milieu des troncs d'arbre apparurent des silhouettes brunâtres aux traits hideux et aux bourrelets difformes. Des crocs de molosse, des lances rouillées trois fois plus grandes que sa taille, une odeur fétide et des iris carmins luisant comme des flambeaux. Ces monstruosités étaient aussi belles que dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'équipa de son épée d'une main et de son cimeterre de l'autre, laissant Epona gérer seule l'orientation. Vaillante, la jument se jeta directement dans le tas, passant entre les jambes des créatures qui, surprises, émirent une à une un hoquet d'étonnement. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour elles, les deux lames du guerrier lacérant profondément leurs jambes, les obligeant à tomber à genoux. Leur tête, à portée de ses coups, finissait ensuite détachée du reste de leur corps dans un jet de sang impressionnant, éclaboussant la robe de l'animal et les vêtements de son cavalier. La mort était rapide, ne laissant qu'à peine le temps aux monstres d'émettre un cri de douleur avant de finir consumés par les flammes bleues funèbres.

OoO

Navi fit une pause dans son récit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des traits de l'endormi. Du bout des doigts, elle écarta une mèche blonde du front.

« - Link s'est chargé de tuer un à un chacun des moblins, y comprit ceux qui tentaient de fuir. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, poussé par son unique envie de protéger la famille qui l'avait recueillit. La bataille, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le massacre n'a pas duré longtemps. Pourtant... »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure que le souvenir refaisait surface. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour faire face à son interlocutrice, les flammes du feu de camp se reflétèrent dans ses iris humides. Un sourire peiné étira ses lèvres déjà tremblotantes d'émotion.

« - Nous sommes arrivés trop tard... »

OoO

Il sentit le désastre bien avant de le voir, une odeur de bois brûlée prenant le pas sur le parfum habituel de la campagne. Puis, lorsque la canopée dense des arbres le lui permit, il aperçut cet épais nuage de fumée porté par le vent. Instinctivement, ses entrailles se serrèrent et il donna l'ordre à sa jument d'accélérer plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Sortir de la forêt lui sembla être interminable, mais ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de celle-ci qu'il se retrouva véritablement en enfer. Epona ralentit d'elle-même le pas, avant de se stopper complètement quelques minutes plus tard, faisant face à un paysage désolant.

« - Non de... »

La petite fée porta ses mains à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de la situation. De la ravissante chaumière et des bâtiments agricoles, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres et des flammes léchant les dernières planches intactes. Voyant que sa jument s'était figée, son instinct de survie prenant le dessus et la gardant loin de cette catastrophe, le jeune homme se laissa tomber de la selle et se mit à courir en direction de ce qui restait de la maison, son amie le suivant de prêt.

« - Jun ! _Commença-t-il à appeler_. Kaifa ! Suya ! »

Seule lui répondit sa propre respiration haletante. Son cœur se serra à la simple idée de les savoir blessées. Mais il se refusait à s'imaginer le pire, se noyant dans l'espoir de les savoir toutes les trois sauves. Elles avaient dû trouver refuge quelque part, il en était persuadé. Peu-être ne répondaient-elles pas parce qu'elles avaient rejoint la maison voisine, située derrière les champs, pour chercher de l'aide.

« - Jun ! »

Ces trois jeunes filles étaient débrouillardes. Orphelines, l'aînée avait élevé seule ses deux petites sœurs et avait sût gérer la ferme léguée. Ensemble, elles semblaient être capables de tout affronter, ayant survécu aux sécheresses estivales et aux froids mortels hivernaux, ayant combattu plus d'une fois la maladie et la famine.

« - Kaifa ! Suya ! »

Elles l'avaient recueilli sans poser de question sur son passé, ne cherchant pas à savoir d'où il venait ni où il souhaitait se rendre. Elles l'avaient traité comme un humain normal et non pas comme un héros, non pas comme Le Héros. Entre ces murs à présent calcinés, il avait pu être durant quelques mois une personne normale avec des problèmes normaux. Traire les vaches, couper le bois, chasser le gibier. Et non pas combattre les ténèbres, détruire le Mal et sauver le monde. Durant un temps, il avait pu être Lyn le fermier, oubliant Link le Héros du Courage. Mais le devoir sait toujours se faire rappeler...

Un jappement de désespoir attira son attention au moment où il arriva devant les décombres de la porte d'entrée. La charpente s'était complètement effondrée, le toit en chaume avait rendu l'âme. Portant sa tunique à son nez pour se protéger de l'odeur encore plus insupportable, il s'engouffra dans les décombres. Sous ses pieds, les planches partaient en fumée tandis que celles des murs terminaient de se faire dévorer par le feu. De la cuisine, il ne restait que la marmite en fer forgé et les casseroles en cuivre. De la salle de séjour qui servait également de chambre pour les filles, seule survivait une photo de famille protégée derrière un verre brisé en mille morceaux. Tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer, les lamentations canines s'intensifièrent.

« - Bram ! _Appela-t-il alors_

\- Par ici ! _L'appela Navi en tournoyant autour d'une silhouette_ »

C'est alors qu'il le vit, le poil couvert de suie, gratter frénétiquement un tas de décombres. De celui-ci dépassait un avant-bras noircit qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Jun, la chaîne ornée de papillons qu'il lui avait confectionné pendant lamentablement autour de la chair brûlée. Face à cette vision, son cœur manqua un battement. Non, cela était impossible. Rapide, il commença à retirer une part une les planches consumées. Navi tenta de l'aider tant bien que mal mais se stoppa à l'instant même où elle perçut ce qui se trouvait vraiment sous le tas.

« - Link, _tenta-t-elle doucement_ , ce n'est pas la peine. Elle... »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de se débattre avec les poutres. Et alors qu'il découvrit ce qui se cachait en dessous, la petite fée avait déjà détourné les yeux, les paupières closes. La chair avait complètement été dévorée par endroits, révélant des os ayant perdu de leur blancheur. Les cheveux auburn n'étaient plus, révélant un crâne chauve recouvert de cloques, ayant perdu ses joues enfantines et son sourire malicieux. Alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'horreur de la scène, Link laissa tomber la planche qu'il tenait toujours sur le côté. Couinant, Bram vint frotter son museau contre la main restante de sa maîtresse. La main se détacha du reste du corps et la chaîne tomba sur le sol, le son se répercutant comme un vacarme dans les oreilles du jeune homme. La bouche ouverte mais incapable de dire ni de crier quoi que ce soit, il recula lentement, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le cadavre. Sa botte écrasa alors quelque chose de moue. Baissant la tête, il aperçut la tête de l'ours qu'aimait particulièrement Suya. De la mousse s'échappait de sa gorge tranchée. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un tas de cendres au milieu duquel on pouvait encore identifier deux corps carbonisés, un plus petit que l'autre. Et, comme posé sur le plus grand des crânes, un ruban violet défiait les flammes de le consumer. L'odeur de l'incendie se présenta alors à son nez sous un nouveau jour, l'odeur de bois brûlé se mêlant à celle de la chair calcinée.

Face aux restes de ses amies, Link se laissa tomber à genoux. En état de choc, il était incapable d'émettre le moindre cri. Ses yeux restèrent incroyablement secs. Et tandis que les gémissements de Bram ne cessaient de se faire entendre, sa langue tentant de réanimer les restes d'un cadavre, un objet attira son attention. Entre les restes des lits se tenait une malle en bois parfaitement intacte, ne présentant pas la moindre trace de brûlure. Il la reconnaissait. C'était celle sur laquelle Jun lui avait demandé de tailler un portrait d'elle avec ses sœurs. Bien évidemment, n'étant un expert que dans la taille de flèches, le résultat était assez abstrait et, si on lui avait laissé le choix, il se serait débarrassé de cette œuvre complètement ratée. Cependant, jamais il ne pourrait oublier le sourire de pure joie qu'avait affichée la jeune fermière en découvrant le résultat final. Sourire à jamais perdu, consumé par les flammes de l'injustice.

Se traînant sur le parquet, ignorant les écorchures se creusant sur ses genoux, il rejoignit la malle. Du bout de ses doigts encore tachés de sang, il suivit le contour des visages féminins. La surface du bois était froide, contrastant avec la fournaise qui persistait après l'incendie. De ses mains légèrement tremblotantes, il souleva ensuite le couvercle. Se posant sur le rebord, Navi éclaira de sa lueur le contenu du coffre. Ce dernier contenait tout le nécessaire de couture de Jun. Des morceaux de tissu de multiples couleurs cohabitaient avec des bobines de fil tout aussi diversifiées. Il y avait également la poupée de chiffon inachevée qu'elle souhaitait offrir à sa petite sœur pour son prochain anniversaire. Cependant, ce qui attira le plus l'attention du jeune homme fut l'étoffe délicatement pliée et posée sur le dessus. La vue de son vert familier le fit doucement sourire, se remémorant l'engouement de son amie pour cet ouvrage qu'il lui avait confié. Et alors une larme, la seule et unique qu'il se jura de verser, coula le long de sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur sa tunique d'enfance.

OoO

« - Tout avait fini en cendres, excepté cette malle et ce qu'elle contenait. »

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres, jurant avec les larmes qui perlaient déjà au rebord de ses paupières.

« - Je ne comprend pas, _fit Sheik après un court silence_ , si Link avait tué tous les monstres, comment...

\- Sais-tu ce que contenait cette malle ? _Répondit simplement la petite fée_ »

La musicienne fit non de la tête, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le rapport de sa question avec la sienne.

« - La tunique du Héros, spécialement réalisée par Jun à partir des anciens vêtements de Link. Tout a fini en cendre sauf cette étoffe qui est le symbole même du destin de Link. Soit le hasard fait bien les choses, soit il s'agissait là d'un rappel à l'ordre.

\- Tu supposerais que les déesses soient à l'origine de cet incendie ? »

La petite fée répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules, son regard larmoyant continuant de veiller sur son protégé. Au vu des dégâts permettant de retracer le parcours des flammes, ces dernières avaient dévoré la maison de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Les murs extérieurs étaient en effet encore en partie visibles, contrairement à ceux permettant de cloisonner les différentes pièces. Cependant, aucune source de feu n'avait été retrouvée. De plus, cela n'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi la grange avait elle aussi prit simultanément feu, se trouvant à une distance raisonnable pour échapper à de quelconques projectiles enflammés. Le coffre contentant les effets personnels du héros, se trouvant dans cette dernière, avait péri, emportant dans les méandres des flammes ses mémoires.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, _reprit Navi en soupirant_ , c'est ainsi que s'achève notre histoire. Nous avons offert une sépulture aux trois sœurs ainsi qu'à Bram, mort quelques heures plus tard. Alors que les flammes commençaient enfin à se tarir et que le crépuscule voyait le jour, nous avons ensuite regagné la forêt, empruntant à l'envers ce même chemin emprunté sept ans plus tôt. La suite, tu la connais déjà... »

Sheik hocha pensivement la tête. De son côté, la petite fée essuya de sa paume les quelques larmes s'étant échouées sur ses joues. L'accident était encore récent, et l'incapacité pour son ami d'éprouver un réel chagrin encore présent dans son esprit. Il avait fini par accepter cette perte rapidement, beaucoup trop. Comme si il s'y attendait, comme si cela était normal. Et à chaque fois que le souvenir de ces trois fermières refaisait surface, il se contentait d'afficher un sourire mélancolique puis de changer de sujet. Soupirant à nouveau, Navi s'échappa des mèches blondes pour ranger les souvenirs, replaçant les affiches dans sa sacoche et le mouchoir dans l'une du garçon. Elle ajusta ensuite les couvertures sur les épaules de l'endormi, défroissant des plis imaginaires, puis regagna sa position initiale.

« - Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer un peu, _fit-elle en adressant un dernier regard à la musicienne_. Link devrait s'éveiller dans quelques heures, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous découvre avec des cernes de trois mètres de long. »

La réplique eut l'effet de dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de Sheik, restée trop longtemps figée dans une expression de tristesse. Visiblement, l'histoire du héros l'avait touchée.

« - Ne lui montre jamais ce regard, ni même de pitié, il serait capable de s'en excuser. »

Surprise par ces mots, la jeune femme voulue questionner la narratrice sur leur sens. Cependant, Navi lui avait déjà tourné le dos, se roulant en boule dans les mèches blondes pour se terrer dans le silence. Comprenant alors qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse qu'importe ce qu'elle dirait d'autres, Sheik laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le tronc du palmier. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira longuement, se mettant à son tour en quête du sommeil. Et tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ces histoires contées dans son esprit, ses doigts vinrent distraitement tracer des arabesques sur la peau du cou de l'élu.

OoO

L'atmosphère était lugubre, oppressante. Le « ploc » régulier des gouttes d'eau s'échappant du plafond pour s'écraser sur le sol couvert d'eau était à rendre fou. L'odeur fétide de cadavres en putréfaction flottait dans les airs, se mêlant à l'émanation des eaux stagnantes. Le hurlement des âmes, pleines de remords et de colère, était incessant. Certains quémandaient le pardon, d'autre la vengeance, dans une cacophonie de murmures frissonnants. Au fond de cette pièce où la seule forme de vie n'était autre que des gros rats noirs à moitié décharnés, une petite boîte en fer forgée était disposée derrière de nombreux charmes la maintenant verrouillée. Scellée à l'intérieur, une âme encore plus sombre que celles hantant les lieux attendait son heure avec patience. Sept ans qu'elle patientait, happant chaque jour un peu plus les flux maléfiques qui envahissaient le royaume. Elle pouvait sentir les barrières céder doucement, rendant l'ouvrage de cette maudite femme inutile. Son envie de vengeance était ce qui maintenait cet être étrange en éveil. Il le sentait, il le savait, sa délivrance était proche. Et bien qu'incapable de sourire, il ne pouvait empêcher cette joie sadique de faire trembler son corps illusoire tout entier. Une fois sorti, il capturerait cette femme et lui ferait vivre mille et un tourment, se délectant d'avance de ses cris de douleur.

« - Impa... »

Une énième barrière céda, faisant trembler d'effroi les âmes reposant non loin de là. L'ombre était sur le point de s'étendre pour regagner sa demeure et ses fidèles. Bientôt, oui, très bientôt, le sang de son peuple serait vengé...

OoO

Le feuillage des arbres formait un épais manteau verdoyant au-dessus de sa tête, ne laissant passer que quelques rares rayons de lumière, suffisamment pour éclairer faiblement le sentier naturel serpentant entre les troncs. À dire vrai, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'il empruntait, laissant l'entière liberté à sa pouliche. Les sabots de celle-ci frappaient le sol à intervalle régulier, suivant une cadence lente et propice à la réflexion. Faisant rouler entre ses doigts le manche du Monocle de Vérité, relique récemment acquise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler fixement l'iris carmin ornant le centre de sa lentille, se sentant happer goulûment par ce regard artificiel.

Il l'avait fait, il venait de défier les déesses, il venait de tourner le dos à son destin. Son futur, désormais incertain, ne demandait plus qu'à être réécrit. Il tenait à présent entre ses mains la plume lui permettant de faire ses propres choix, mais combien d'innocents faudrait-il sacrifier pour remplir suffisamment son encrier ? Le doute ne cessait de le ronger, la culpabilité le maintenait éveillé. Les oreilles dressées, à l'affût du moindre chuchotement céleste, il attendait le jugement divin. En vain, car les cieux demeuraient silencieux, véritable tourment, l'abandon étant sans nul doute plus douloureux que la colère. La punition parfaite pour un héros égoïste... Songeant à ces mots, il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Un goût ferreux envahit rapidement sa bouche. La douleur fut accueillie comme une vieille amie, témoin qu'il continuait d'exister. Alors, pour profiter au mieux de son étreinte, il ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant porter par la mélodie chantonnée par sa camarade féerique, perchée sur le crâne de sa monture. Il s'agissait d'une ballade Kokiri au rythme mélancolique qui le fit aussitôt voyager vers le passé. L'âge de raison, une chute douloureuse, une entaille profonde sur le genou, des larmes mordant ses paupières retenues par la seule volonté de ne pas les montrer, des mains douces qui apaisent et une voix cristalline s'élevant au creux de son oreille. Et pour accompagner le chant de son amie d'enfance, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo faisant siffler le vent entre ses branches pour composer les notes de la ballade. Saria... Que penserait-elle du choix qu'il venait de faire ? Honteux, il n'avait pas osé entonnait son chant pour lui demander conseil. Et alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans les Bois Perdus, sa mélodie entonnée par les Skull Kids s'était tue. Tout comme les voix des déesses, tout comme celles du temps. Seules ne restaient que les voix de Navi et de l'Esprit du Héros qui sommeillait en lui.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, _ne cessait-il de lui rappeler_. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Le héros doit obéir ! Le héros doit accepter ! Le héros doit subir ! »

« Assez ! » hurla-t-il mentalement pour le faire taire, crispant ses doigts sur la relique. Percevant ce mouvement, Epona ralentit le pas, stoppant le métronome de ses pas. Hennissant légèrement, elle finit par s'arrêter complètement pour tourner la tête vers son propriétaire. Le chant de Navi se tut aussitôt

« - Link ? _l'appela-t-elle après un temps de silence_ »

Le garçon se força à rouvrir les paupières, s'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions pour se plonger dans le regard océan noyé d'inquiétude de son amie. Elle avait quitté le confort de la crinière argentée pour venir se poser sur sa main, sa lueur céruléenne se reflétant dans le cristallin Sheikah. Il remarqua qu'elle avait entièrement retiré de ses vêtements la boue du puits, chose que lui-même n'avait pas prit le temps de faire. Redoutant de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois par les immenses oiseaux parcourant le ciel, qu'ils fusent dorés ou sombres, il avait préféré rejoindre au triple galop les Bois Perdus directement après la chasse au trésor avec son vieil ami fossoyeur. Puis, une fois assuré qu'aucune parcelle céleste n'était visible au-dessus de sa tête et que la canopée développée suffisait à les camoufler, il avait ordonné à Epona de ralentir le pas, se laissant porter par ses songes.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Link ? »

Il se força à sourire et hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait pas partager avec elle ces sombres pensées qui enveloppaient son esprit, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Cherchant à échapper au regard de son amie qui avait le don de percevoir ses mensonges, il porta son attention devant lui et observa le chemin se perdre dans l'obscurité des arbres.

« - Je me demandais juste ce qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté des Bois Perdus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend selon toi ? »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Il savait que fuir Hyrule l'éloignait certes de son destin, mais il savait également que ce dernier parviendrait tôt ou tard à le retrouver. Cela lui importait peu au final, ayant de toute façon l'intention de revenir sept ans plus tard pour assumer son rôle. Le royaume comptait sur lui, ses amis comptaient sur lui... Zelda comptait sur lui. L'image de la jeune princesse se dessina dans son esprit, aussi rayonnante que lors de leur première rencontre. À son sourire joyeux se superposa celui mélancolique d'une femme plus âgée. Il ne parvenait plus à redessiner mentalement les traits de son visage, mais sa simple évocation suffit à serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine. La mémoire commençait déjà à lui faire défaut, son présent actuel prenant toujours un peu plus la place de son ancien futur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était pour revoir un jour ce sourire baigné de larmes qu'il faisait tout ça. Prendre le risque de mettre en péril un royaume tout entier pour un simple sourire chimérique, tel était son caprice.

Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose à sa partenaire, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement. Cependant, lorsque la brise commença à se lever autour d'eux, les mots se turent, remplacés par de la surprise. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les branchages se mirent à onduler de plus en plus rapidement, faisant danser des ombres autour d'eux. Epona frappa le sol de son sabot, visiblement nerveuse. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Link rangea en hâte le monocle dans sa sacoche et enroula ses doigts à la crinière de la jument. Le vent s'intensifia d'avantage, sifflant des cris aiguës dans le creux de son oreille. Très vite, les flux d'air se mirent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes, faisant preuve d'une telle violence que les arbres aux alentours commencèrent à se déraciner. Afin de protéger son visage des lames d'air devenues tranchantes, le garçon se pencha en avant sur la selle et utilisa ses bras pour se protéger, Navi trouvant refuge dans son cocon. Il sentit son bonnet s'arracher de ses cheveux, libérant ses mèches blondes. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Epona se cabra avant de partir au triple galop, contournant la tornade naissante. Elle slaloma entre les troncs d'arbre qui, à leurs passages, quittaient un à un le sol pour devenir des projectiles à éviter. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'échoua brusquement devant elle, la jument ne put l'esquiver à temps et se prit les pattes dedans. Le trio s'étala alors sur le sol. Le corps de l'équidé retomba lourdement sur la silhouette de l'enfant, écrasant ses jambes.

« - Rien de cassée ma belle ? _Demanda-t-il légèrement sonné en tentant de se dégager_ »

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la pauvre pouliche avait perdu connaissance. Pestant contre ce maudit cyclone qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus, il chercha son amie du regard. La petite lueur bleue se tenait un peu plus loin, immobile. La voyant bouger légèrement pour se redresser, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit l'ouragan se former juste derrière elle, la panique regagna son organisme.

« - Navi ! _Cria-t-il_ »

Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux quelques misérables brins d'herbe se trouvant devant lui pour tenter de libérer ses jambes, toujours vainement. Alors que la petite fée tentait de se remettre de son coup sur la tête, le vent commençait à l'envelopper petit à petit, la soulevant du sol sans qu'elle ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Et lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin ses esprits, il était déjà trop tard.

« - Navi !

\- Link ! »

Elle chercha à se débattre de cette étreinte capricieuse qui la tractait de plus en plus vers le typhon. Ses ailes battaient furieusement l'air, tentant en vain de lutter contre le flux. Le garçon tendit sa main dans sa direction, elle fit de même, mais la distance les séparant rendait ce geste futile. La petite boule bleue, ne pouvant combattre d'avantage la force de la nature, s'éloigna de plus en plus, jusqu'à gagner le cœur rugissant du cyclone.

« - Navi ! »

Les cris de son amie ne lui parvenaient même plus, silencieux face aux grondements du vent. Quelques minutes plus tard, une éternité pour lui, la tornade s'éleva au-dessus de la canopée pour finalement disparaître complètement au dessus de celle-ci, emmenant avec elle le corps féerique. Le silence retomba ensuite sur la forêt, ne laissant entendre que les sanglots naissants du pauvre enfant.

« - Je t'en prie, _lâcha-t-il, sa petite main toujours tendue devant lui,_ ne me quitte pas. »

Il laissa ensuite échapper de ses lèvres un cri de pur désespoir, enfonçant ses doigts profondément dans la terre, ignorant la douleur du geste. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, témoins de son impuissance. Les images de son amie enlevée, sa détresse et le son de sa voix affolée ne cessaient de se répéter dans son esprit. Tout ceci était de sa faute, de son égoïsme. Sa tête tomba sur le sol, sa tristesse se mêlant à la terre que ne cessaient de torturer ses doigts. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ?

« - ..k...ink...Link... »

Le son d'une voix féminine se fit entendre au creux de son oreille, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus insistante. Lorsqu'il accepta enfin de redresser la tête pour savoir d'où elle provenait, une lueur nouvelle nimba les lieux d'un éclat absinthe. Son bonnet en était l'émetteur, descendant lentement du ciel pour venir se poser à quelques mètres de là, à l'endroit même où Navi s'était redressée avant d'être emportée.

« - Link, _répéta de nouveau la voix_. »

Une brise légère se leva, et l'enfant eut d'abord peur que la scène ne se répète. Cependant, le vent était cette fois-ci délicat, séchant doucement ses larmes. La lueur se matérialisa progressivement, prenant une forme approximativement humaine qui tendit un bras en avant. La silhouette s'avança ensuite jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui. Des doigts dégageant une chaleur réconfortante s'enroulèrent autour des siens, le pouce caressant avec tendresse les écorchures qui s'effacèrent une par une. De ses yeux surprit, il contempla le visage complètement flou de cette étrangère. Seul était visible son sourire bienveillant qui eut presque le don de faire disparaître sa peine.

« - Tu dois continuer d'avancer, Link... »

Le crépitement d'un feu résonna non loin de là, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer cette silhouette formée uniquement de lumière. Une douleur intense naquit dans son esprit, l'obligeant un instant à fermer les yeux. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous son corps, le poids d'Epona disparaître de ses jambes. Seule persistait la chaleur enveloppant sa main. La migraine s'intensifia. Ses jambes s'alourdirent, véritables poteaux de plomb qui l'attirèrent de plus en plus profond dans un puits d'inconscience. Il tentait de lutter pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, son instinct de survie le poussant à se débattre. La douleur se diffusa dans son organisme, prenant en otage chacune de ses cellules. Il avait envie de hurler mais n'y parvenait pas, sa voix restant bloquée dans sa gorge. La fatigue finit cependant par remporter la bataille et il se laissa finalement emporté. Seul persistait le crépitement du feu.

Lorsqu'il revint progressivement à lui, ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il perçut. La lueur des flammes faisait dansaient sur ses paupières closes des ombres amorphes. Il pouvait sentir la surface dure du sol en dessous de son corps, contrastant parfaitement avec le moelleux coussin accueillant sa tête. Les douleurs physiques s'étaient éteintes, seule une migraine persistait, martelant son esprit déjà épuisé. Poussé par la peur de retomber dans un songe identique, il s'obligea à entrouvrir légèrement les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel lui apparut complètement obscurcit par la nuit déjà bien avancée. La température avait chuté, aussi apprécia-t-il les nombreuses couvertures dans lesquelles il était drapé. Comme dans son rêve, il pouvait sentir une chaleur bien particulière envelopper ses doigts. Curieux, il baissa les yeux sur sa main entrelacée avec une autre bandée. Un sourire naquit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Suivant du regard les lignes du bras, il observa les cuisses sur lesquelles reposaient sa tête, un abdomen frappé de l'œil Sheikah, une poitrine se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration calme, et enfin un visage endormi camouflé par des bandages.

« - Sheik, _murmura-t-il pour lui-même_. »

La musicienne avait les yeux clos, son dos reposant contre le tronc d'un palmier. Des images lui revinrent alors à l'esprit : la bataille contre l'armée de Haches-Viandes, l'arrivée de la Sheikah, la blessure de son amie, la fontaine de la Grande Fée, son épaule déboîtée puis... néant. Il soupira. Sans doute avait-il perdu connaissance, le simple souvenir de la douleur le faisant encore grimacer. Il s'en voulut alors d'avoir laissé la jeune femme gérer seule le secours des Gerudo. Inconsciemment, il leva sa main libre et vint caresser du bout des doigts la joue féminine, écartant les bandages pour dévoiler un peu plus ce minois qu'il appréciait tellement. Il revenait difficilement de ce rêve qu'il n'aurait souhaitait ne jamais revivre. Aussi, pouvoir ainsi toucher une peau réelle permettait de rendormir ces angoisses au fond de lui. Frissonnant légèrement à son contact, Sheik ouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant un brasier qui se noya aussitôt dans l'océan de l'élu. Après un temps de réflexion et quelques clignements de cils, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire étincelant, mélange de soulagement et de ce bonheur inconscient qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« - Bonjour gente demoiselle, _murmura-t-il en continuant ses caresses_ , ou plutôt bonsoir.

\- Tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue, _rit-elle doucement de sa voix encore endormie_. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux du guerrier tandis que son autre main vint se superposer à la vagabonde.

« - Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Le peuple Gerudo a été mis au courant des événements ayant lieu ici. Elles seront en route dès demain matin pour récupérer leurs sœurs.

\- Et Navi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus pour toi, _maugréa-t-elle_. La Grande Fée peut soigner, mais elle ne peut pas non plus réaliser des miracles. Tu as bien failli...

\- Je t'en pris, _la coupa-t-il_ , dis-moi comment va-t-elle. »

Voyant l'inquiétude prendre de plus en plus possession de ses saphirs, elle soupira longuement. Ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre. Cédant finalement à ce regard auquel elle ne pouvait rien refuser, elle lui fit signe de se redresser. Elle l'aida ensuite à se mettre debout, faisant preuve de toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable et scrutant le visage du blond pour détecter la moindre expression de douleur. Il grimaça légèrement, sentant ses articulations se réveiller une à une. Alors qu'il fit un premier pas en avant pour les tester, sa cheville se déroba et Sheik eut juste le temps d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps pour l'empêcher de chuter. Sachant très bien qu'il refuserait de se rallonger en attendant que son vertige ne passe, elle se contenta de passer l'un des bras du guerrier autour de son cou, retenant un nouveau soupire. Ils rejoignirent ainsi la fontaine où, une fois l'arche d'entrée dépassée, Link se sépara de son soutien pour se précipiter vers le bassin. Bien évidemment, il perdit de nouveau l'équilibre et s'effondra sur les marches.

« - Link ! _Le gronda la Sheikah en venant à son secours._

\- On dirait que les sorts de sommeil ne suffisent pas à te tenir tranquille, _lâcha une voix riante_. »

Il reconnut aussitôt celle de la Grande Fée qu'il trouva penchée au-dessus de lui, sa tête reposant mollement contre son poing en appui dans le vide.

« - Bon retour parmi nous, jeune héros téméraire. J'ai bien cru que ton amie allait tourner de l'œil en apprenant à son réveil que tu avais perdu connaissance.

\- Navi est réveillée ? _S'étonna le garçon_. Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que... »

Un doigt manucuré sur ses lèvres le fit taire. La Grande Fée porta sa seconde main à sa propre bouche pour dissimuler un bâillement. Visiblement, ils l'avaient pour la seconde fois réveillée. Il en aurait presque été désolé si l'angoisse qui persistait dans son esprit ne focalisait pas toute son attention sur le sort de son amie.

« - Avant toute chose, en tant que Divine Fée des enchantements, laisse-moi t'offrir un sortilège. »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui et, tendant les bras en avant, fit apparaître une boule de lumière cobalt entre ses mains. Celle-ci prit d'abord du volume avant de se propulser en direction du jeune homme, s'introduisant dans sa poitrine comme l'avait déjà fait le Feu de Din et le Vent de Farore étant enfant. Il sentit ensuite une énergie nouvelle envelopper son organisme, faisant progressivement fuir la fatigue. Apaisé par cette sensation, il ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être, appréciant le retour de sa force dans les jambes pour le maintenir debout et la disparition de sa migraine. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les paupières qu'il avait inconsciemment fermées, la Grande Fée émit un nouveau sourire.

« - Ce pouvoir est l'Amour de Nayru, _expliqua-t-elle en repositionnant ses mains sous son menton_. Il a pour effet d'invoquer une puissante barrière protectrice. Cependant, le sort ne fonctionne que pendant un court instant, alors prends en soin. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, bien que devant retenir un sourire amer à l'entente du mot « amour ». Les déesses ne savaient aimer puisqu'il s'agissait là d'une de leurs créations. Elles ne savaient donc pas ce que signifier aimer quelqu'un, ni ce qu'une personne était capable d'accomplir en brandissant l'étendard de l'amour. Elles ne pouvaient connaître les nombreuses facettes qu'arboraient cet unique sentiment ainsi que les différentes émotions pouvant lui être associées. Elles ignoraient le véritable pouvoir de leur propre conception, pouvant à la fois être créateur et destructeur.

« - Si les batailles un jour t'épuisent, j'apaiserais tes blessures. En attendant, reste prudent, héros au cœur valeureux. »

Elle tendit ensuite son doigt en direction de l'extérieur et, avant qu'il ne puisse réitérer sa question, motif de sa présence ici, elle poursuivit.

« - Ton amie se trouve devant le temple de l'Esprit. Hâte-toi de la rejoindre, elle t'attend. »

Et, sur ces mots, elle rejoignit les eaux de son bassin, laissant derrière elle ce rire si caractéristique de son espèce. La fontaine retrouva son calme et les torches verdoyantes perdirent de leur éclat.

« - Tu aurais pu me le dire directement, _soupira-t-il en se tournant vers la musicienne_.

\- Navi ainsi que la Grande Fée avaient exigé que tu viennes ici dès ton réveil, histoire de s'assurer de ton état. »

À l'entente de ce dernier mot, Link leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant bien là son amie surprotectrice. Bien que pouvant à présent marcher seule, il ne refusa pas le soutien de Sheik dont la proximité avait un effet apaisant sur son esprit. Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'extérieur, il pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune femme chatouiller allègrement ses narines, mélangeant subtilement un arôme floral avec l'odeur d'un feu de camp chaleureux. Le vent frais de la nuit vint les accueillir, les faisant frissonner. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers l'arche de pierre, des images de la bataille ayant eut lieu quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent. Il s'imaginait parfaitement les silhouettes de métal se mouvoir dans le sable, le cliquetis incessant de leur armure résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Des vestiges de cette bataille reposaient encore sur le sol : des haches, des heaumes, des carcasses presque entières. Les cinq Haches-Viandes qui s'étaient révélés être vides jonchaient toujours sur les escaliers menant à la bâtisse. La déesse des Sables, quant à elle, observait d'un air réprobateur tout ce désordre causé dans son sanctuaire. De peur de s'adresser les foudres d'une énième divinité, Link lui adressa mentalement des excuses tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin au niveau de l'arche en pierre au pied de laquelle il avait recueillit le corps blessé de son amie. Sheik se stoppa quelques mètres avant, obligeant le jeune homme à faire de même. Elle lui indiqua ensuite du doigt le dessus de l'arche. Sur celle-ci se tenait une petite silhouette nimbée d'une lueur bleue. Elle leur tournait le dos, concentrée sur un bout de parchemin bien plus grand qu'elle.

« - Navi, _appela la musicienne_ , il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te voir. »

Lentement, la concernée décrocha son regard de sa lecture. Ses iris rencontrèrent alors immédiatement ceux de son protégé. L'instant d'après, le parchemin s'échoua sur le sol et la petite fée se précipita en direction de son ami pour prendre entre ses bras la joue de ce dernier. Face à ce geste impulsif, un rire échappa au garçon qui posa sa main sur le corps féerique pour lui offrir une étreinte.

« - Oh Link, je suis tellement contente de te voir sain et sauf.

\- Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, _soupira-t-il_. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. »

Débuta alors une dispute pour savoir lequel des deux s'était le plus inquiété, argumentant chacun leur tour en rapportant des souvenirs datant de plus en plus loin dans le passé. Face à cette scène, Sheik ne put que sourire.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, _reprit Navi après de longues minutes à débattre sur la question en vain_ , j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour élaborer un plan.

\- Si ce dernier consiste à te mettre inutilement en danger en fonçant dans le tas pour m'ouvrir la voie, tu peux faire une croix dessus. »

Une moue apparut sur le visage féerique.

« - Je te l'avais dit qu'il refuserait, _lâcha la musicienne en voyant le regard à la recherche de soutien_.

\- Attends, par ce que c'est vraiment en ça que consiste ton plan ?

\- Mais non idiot, _soupira sa partenaire en levant les yeux au ciel_. Il s'agit d'infiltration. J'ai étudié un plan du temple qu'une Gerudo a confié à Kaepora Gaepora. En passant par le petit troue que nous avons vu, il est possible de rejoindre la pièce principale. Si je parvient à m'y rendre, je pourrais disposer un point de téléportation et ainsi te permettre de me rejoindre. Tu pénétrerais ainsi dans le temple sans passer par la case enfance. Avoue que c'est astucieux.

\- C'est surtout, comme je le pressentais, inutilement dangereux.

\- Tout ce que nous entreprenons depuis des années est inutilement dangereux, pourquoi cela devrait être différent aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu t'es littéralement fracassée le crâne i peine quelques heures. »

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« - Réfléchis deux minutes. Si je transporte avec moi un point de téléportation, cela signifie donc que tu pourras me rejoindre à tout moment. Et puis, si tu as tellement peur que je sois blessée, on peut toujours utiliser l'Amour de Nayru. »

Elle croisa ses deux petites mains sur sa poitrine, l'observant de son regard suppliant.

« - Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? _Intervint Sheik_ »

Si cette réplique eut pour effet d'emplir de bonheur l'être ailée, elle fit froncer les sourcils au guerrier.

« - Oh Link, ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! _Supplia sa partenaire en agrippant le col de sa tunique_. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix. Et puis...

\- Une heure. »

La réponse la coupa dans son élan. Aussi ne put-elle retenir un « Hé ? » de surprise.

« - Je t'accorde une heure. Le compte à rebours épuisé, je te rejoindrais.

\- Pour de vrai ? »

Un hochement de tête de son ami et elle émit un petit cri de joie qui la fit bondir sur place. Trop heureuse de recevoir la confiance de son protégé, elle enlaça alors fortement son nez avant de lui faire de nouveau face, les poings serrés de motivation.

« - Je pars chercher une bouteille ! _S'écria-t-elle en rejoignant le camp_ »

La voyant partir à tire-d'aile, toute excitée, Link étouffa un soupir.

« - Il ne lui arrivera rien, _tenta de le rassurer la musicienne en posant une main sur son épaule_. Elle est forte et courageuse.

\- Et tête en l'air. Et maladroite. Et téméraire.

\- Un peu comme toi en sommes. »

Face à son regard en coin, la jeune femme rit, rapidement imitée par l'élu. Oui, ces deux-là n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, formant un duo improbablement efficace. La petite fée revint quelques minutes plus tard, ses bras maintenant en l'air l'une des bouteilles de son ami. Elle en ôta le bouchon et se mit face à lui, dandinant ses fesses pointées vers l'arrière pour montrer qu'elle était prête. Link tâcha alors de concentrer son énergie pour matérialiser la requête de sa partenaire, à savoir un point de téléportation. Le Vent de Farore prit doucement vit au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'échapper de ses mains comme il le faisait parfois pour se mettre en position. Ce fut le coup d'envoi pour Navi qui se propulsa en avant pour pourchasser la boule verdoyante qu'elle parvint à enfermer dans la bouteille. Toute fière, elle revint ensuite avec sa charge auprès des deux humains. Restant concentré, le guerrier continua de puiser dans son énergie, tentant de ressentir ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis qu'il n'avait par conséquent encore jamais utilisé. Il projeta cette force nouvelle en direction de la petite fée qui fut bientôt auréolée d'un cristal un peu plus foncé que sa propre couleur. Du bout des doigts, Navi testa la solidité de la barrière, rencontrant une surface étrangement aqueuse aux molécules si serrées entre elles qu'elles formaient un mur solide.

« - Une heure, _répéta-t-il légèrement haletant d'avoir d'un coup utilisé autant d'énergie_ , pas une minute de plus.

\- Bien mon capitaine ! _S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre son envol en direction du temple_. »

Sa petite lueur fut ainsi bientôt avalée par l'obscurité de la bâtisse, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls au milieu du désert. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie, Link resta là un moment à contempler les courbes du sanctuaire sous lesquelles il avait combattu. Du temple de l'Esprit, seul subsistait le souvenir de soleils en quête de lumière, le reste s'étant évaporé au fil du temps. Peut-être l'endroit grouillait-il de Haches-Viandes qui ne feraient qu'une seule bouchée de la pauvre petite fée, ou bien pourrait-elle se coincer dans une toile d'araignée, comme il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé, et se faire dévorer par une Skulltula. Tellement absorbé par les différents scénarios qui pourraient arriver à sa partenaire, le héros ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la disparition de Sheik. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle revint avec un tas de couvertures qu'il accepta de décrocher un instant ses iris du temple pour l'interroger du regard.

« - Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, _expliqua-t-elle en plaçant un plaid sur ses épaules_. »

Il approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, se reconcentrant déjà sur la déesse des Sables. Ses oreilles étaient à l'affût du moindre cri de détresse, ses yeux guettant la moindre lueur bleue, son esprit prêt à invoquer à tout moment le pouvoir de Farore. Il n'aimait pas savoir son amie seule, le souvenir de leur séparation refaisant à chaque fois surface lorsque c'était le cas. Et puis, elle avait beau être débrouillarde et rusée, elle n'en restait pas moins maladroite. Il l'imaginait parfaitement rater complètement son infiltration en trébuchant dans un pot et en attirant l'attention de tous les ennemis environnants. Comme cela s'était déjà passé dans un camp de moblins...

« - J'ai appris que tu avais vécu pas mal de péripéties ces sept dernières années, _annonça Sheik après de longues minutes lourdes de silence._ »

Il détourna enfin son regard du temple pour le poser sur elle, grimaçant légèrement.

« - Navi t'as raconté ?

\- Quelques détails seulement, _le rassura-t-elle avant de sourire en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel_.

\- Elle ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

\- Elle t'adore, c'est pour ça. »

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la déesse des Sables. Le silence les enveloppa lentement, permettant au blond de se replonger dans ces souvenirs évoqués qui lui paraissaient si lointain à présent. Son retour en Hyrule n'était que très récent. Pourtant, les événements se succédant les uns après les autres, il avait l'impression que ses retrouvailles avec sa terre natale remontaient à des siècles. Comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Hyrule. Comme si toutes ces histoires vécues n'étaient que pures inventions. Comme s'il avait dormi durant ces sept longues années, plongé dans un profond sommeil qu'il croyait réelle avant de se réveiller pour sauver le royaume. Il lui arrivait souvent d'émettre cette hypothèse, cherchant le moindre souvenir de lui enfant retirant l'épée de son socle. Dans ces moments-là, il trouvait alors réconfort auprès des quelques souvenirs matériels qu'il conservait de ses aventures en dehors d'Hyrule : la selle d'Epona frappée de l'emblème Gerudo, l'une des deux cimeterres offertes par Aveil lors de leur séparation, les voiles de son ancienne tenue de danseuse, la fiole dans laquelle avait été tenue prisonnière Navi durant deux longues années, le masque de monstre construit pour effrayer les soldats ennemis, le mouchoir brodé que lui avait confectionné Jun... Les voiles...

« - Quels détails exactement ? _Demanda-t-il soudainement, faisant légèrement sursauter la musicienne habituée à son mutisme_

\- Eh bien... »

Deux iris céruléens la dévisagèrent, sondant les traits de son visage comme pour y déceler le moindre mensonge de sa part. La première image qui lui vint en tête fut le croquis de l'adorable enfant arborant une tenue Gerudo.

« - Rien de très important, _répondit-elle en tâchant de camoufler le sourire qui étirait déjà ses lèvres_.

\- Elle a osé te raconter ça... »

Elle comprit aussitôt à quoi il faisait référence et, démasquée, ne put retenir plus longtemps le rire d'amusement qui lui démangeait la gorge. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle ! _Se plaignit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule_ »

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire cesser ce son cristallin s'échappant des lèvres féminines, la pression s'étant accumulée durant le combat et s'étant poursuivi jusqu'au réveil du jeune homme s'estompant enfin. Alors, pour la faire taire, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Le rire se transforma en hoquet de surprise étouffé tandis que, dans l'élan du geste, elle chavira vers l'arrière. L'enveloppant de ses bras, Link amortit la chute sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Ils atterrirent ainsi sur les couvertures moelleuses qu'avait installées la Sheikah un peu plus tôt, appréciant leur confort au touché rugueux du sable désertique. Bien que soudain, le baisé était tendre avec une pointe de taquinerie à laquelle Sheik ne put que répondre. Ils étaient bien, ainsi entrelacés, les pressions et les angoisses passées et actuelles se transformant en une passion dévorante. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à court d'oxygène, penché l'un au-dessus de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux. Fascinée par le sourire qui nimbait les lèvres du héros, la demoiselle ne put retenir ses doigts de venir caresser les quelques mèches blondes tombant sur son front. De sa main, il captura alors la vagabonde et la porta à ses lèvres pour mordre doucement l'éminence thénar. Elle frissonna légèrement.

« - Punition, _susurra-t-il contre sa bouche avant de la prendre de nouveau en otage_. »

Il remercia intérieurement la musicienne de ne pas le repousser, tentant de noyer son inquiétude dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Une heure d'attente pouvait s'avérer longue, voire même une éternité lorsque l'esprit est rongé par l'angoisse, mais il était persuadé qu'en si bonne compagnie, cela ne serait qu'une question de quelques secondes. Et alors que leur corps continuaient de s'entrelacer plus intimement, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à s'élever face à la déesse des Sables.

 **OOOOO**

 **Fin de chapitre !**

 **C'est bon ? Vous avez survécu ? XD Nan parce qu'il me reste encore pas mal de chose à vous dire, donc ne partez pas tout de suite. Des petites anecdotes qui vous feront peut-être plaisir et/ou qui répondront peut-être à certaines de vos questions :**

 **1) La dormance est un concept que j'avais déjà introduit dans le chapitre précédent. Il s'agit d'un état second dans lequel peut se mettre un organisme pour économiser ses forces.**

 **2) Je vous ai épargné la scène du remboîtage de l'épaule parce que j'étais incapable de l'écris sans grimacer moi-même x)**

 **3) Oui, Navi comprend ce que dit Epona. Je suis partie du principe que les fées étaient capables de comprendre les animaux (Pourquoi ? Aucune idée XD).**

 **4) Le délire de la boucle temporelle commence à se dévoiler. Si vous vous posez des questions à ce sujet, certaines réponses viendront avec la suite des chapitres.**

 **5) Zieran, le nom du capitaine, est complètement inventé, tout comme le nom du chien Bram. En revanche, le prénom Inelle est directement emprunté à une Gerudo dans BOTW. Il en est de même pour les trois sœurs - Kaifa, Jun et Suya - qui apparaissent dans un relais (la quête avec les libellules pour ceux qui ont joués).**

 **6) Bien que les Lynel n'apparaissent pas que dans BOTW, j'admets que c'est mon engouement pour ce dernier qui m'a poussé à faire ce déguisement pour Link (faut que j'arrête de jouer à ce jeu OoO).**

 **7) Le chien est mort suite à l'inhalation des gaz toxiques (c'est un détail mais comme ma sœur m'a posé la question...).**

 **8) L'éminence thénar est la partie de la paume qui se situe juste en dessous du pouce et qui forme une petite bosse dodue. Également appelée Mont de Vénus, elle symbolise en chiromancie la sensualité, l'amour et le plaisir... C'est tout XD Faites de cette information ce que vous voulez ;)**

 **Voilà, voilà... Je crois que j'ai tout dit =O Comme toujours, si vous avez d'autres questions ou que vous voulez juste me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter =).**

 **On se revoit au prochain chapitre (que j'espère pouvoir vous sortir le mois prochain (hormis le titre, il n'est pas du tout écris –)) ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous les amis =)**

 **Chu =3**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Kikou mes p'tits loups, comment allez-vous ?**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre du mois, soit le vingt-septième... déjà ! Oo Bref, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain, notre jeune héros était sur le point de se rendre dans le temple de l'Esprit par le biais de Navi et du vent de Farore. Je vous rassure, on quitte bientôt le désert (et ça tombe bien parce que j'avais absolument besoin de changer de décors XD). Un chapitre qui se veut plutôt comique, du moins plus que le précédent et sans aucun doute d'avantage que le prochain (j'en tremble d'avance OoO).**

 **Remerciements à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, et en particulier à toi vona-Elisha 3. Merci de tenir le coup malgré le délais terrible entre chaque chapitre, mais bon au moins j'ai réussi à plus ou moins régulariser les sorties c'est pas mal (il était temps à trois chapitre de la fin XD). Courage pour combattre les Lynels, moi-même je fais toujours en sorte de ne pas croiser leur route... ou alors j'enfile le masque et je les contourne sans les quitter du regard XD. Heureuse de voir que la petite scène de l'incendie t'ait touchée. Et oui, les déesses sont détestables sous mon point de vue (je suis désolée ma Farore chérie =/). Entre tes envies de meurtres et tes menaces de mort... J'adore ! XD Ouai, le remboîtage d'épaule on est d'accord, hein ? C'était pas possible autrement que par une coupure Oo Quant à l'éminence thénar... peut-être ton cerveau trouvera-t-il des réponses dans ce chapitre XD. Je sais que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long, et je sais également que ce chapitre était censé être plus court que le précédent... Ça en fera plus pour tenir jusqu'au mois prochain ;P. Encore merci pour ton commentaire 3.**

 **Dernier point avant de commencer au niveau du bestiaire. Cette histoire prenant place, comme vous devez le savoir, dans le monde de OOT, j'ai prit l'orthographe de ce jeu pour les monstres. Donc vous aurez le droit à Lizalfos (qui apparaît Lézalfos dans les autres jeux tel que TP) et à Dinolfos (et non pas Dinofols comme dans MM ou Dynalfos comme dans TP). Voilà voilà pour les explications =)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination...Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination...**

 **Mettez-vous à l'aise, préparez quelque chose à boire et/ou à grignoter, n'oubliez pas de faire quelques pauses (au moins pour aller aux toilettes) et savourez ce chapitre copieux sans retenue. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, adorables Korogus =3**

 **Chapitre XXVII**

 **De l'Esprit à l'Ombre**

Le hurlement du vent résonnait dehors, faisant trembler les volets de la maisonnette. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le village, obscurcissant le ciel zébré par moment d'éclairs. L'orage s'était accompagné d'un exode des habitants de la citadelle, fuyant les combats ayant lieu au château d'Hyrule. Les villageois de Cocorico leur avaient naturellement offert asile, sachant très bien que cela ne pourrait durer qu'un temps. Madame Jona faisait partie de ceux prêts à accueillir des rescapés, sa demeure débordant déjà de vie. Il lui avait fallu vider ses placards pour tenter de trouver suffisamment de linge pour sécher ces corps glacés jusqu'aux os. Elle s'était ensuite activée aux fourneaux, espérant la chaleur du feu suffisante pour réchauffer le foyer. Malheureusement, les tremblements de ces corps boueux et misérables n'étaient pas tant dus au froid qu'à l'angoisse des affrontements encore présente dans leur esprit. Certains avaient vu leurs proches disparaître dans la cohue, d'autres n'avaient put qu'apercevoir leur corps en lambeau répandant leur sang sur les dalles de la place. Touillant distraitement le ragoût devant elle, elle balaya l'unique salle du regard. Sa pauvre sœur, Madame Yan, faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient tout perdu. Son haut chignon brun était complètement défait, des mèches dévalant sur ses joues où la trace des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versé était encore présente. Tous étaient portés disparu : son mari, son fils, et même son adorable Kiki, dont elle serrait encore entre ses mains sa peluche préférée. Assis à côté d'elle sur l'un des deux lits, la charmante Julietta tentait de la consoler. Elle-même affichait des yeux rougies par le chagrin d'avoir perdu de vue son bien-aimé, et seul l'espoir d'un jour le revoir lui permettait de garder un infime sourire sur les lèvres. Sur le deuxième lit, leur tournant le dos, était assis Aka, l'un des deux jongleurs jumeaux, qui tenait sur ses genoux un petit garçon. Lui aussi avait perdu sa moitié mais tachait de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter son plus jeune frère Jill. Tous deux écoutaient attentivement les histoires racontées par le professeur Shikashi, assis sur l'une des chaises face à un groupe d'enfants fascinés. Il avait troqué sa longue tunique indigo contre un plaid chaud et sec. Derrière lui, Bomu, la gérante du bowling teigneux, s'occupait de peigner ses longs cheveux blancs encore humides, une serviette recouvrant sa propre chevelure bleue marine.

« - On raconte dans le coin qu'une riche famille possédait une maison dans ce village, _déclara-t-il en s'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention de son jeune auditoire_. Leurs richesses étaient si abondantes qu'ils auraient été capables de s'offrir un véritable palais. Certains habitants du village, beaucoup trop pauvres pour nourrir leurs enfants, allaient souvent frapper à leur porte pour quémander quelques misérables rubis verts. Mais les membres de cette famille étaient avares. Aussi, ils furent maudits. La légende raconte que la déesse Hylia aurait elle-même jeté un sortilège afin de les rendre aussi immondes que leur âme. »

Les enfants frissonnèrent, s'imaginant déjà des créatures plus hideuses les unes que les autres.

« - Cesses donc de les effrayer, vieillard ! _Le gronda Madame Jona en pointant sa spatule sur lui_

\- Désolé, _rit-il de sa voix rocailleuse_. Ne vous en faite pas les enfants, ce ne sont là que des légendes.

\- Et que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'existence d'un quelconque œil de vérité ? »

Intrigué, l'astronome dirigea son regard vers la silhouette la plus grande de son auditoire. Il s'agissait d'une femme camouflée sous une cape sombre, se tenant debout le dos appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés sur sa voluptueuse poitrine. Bien que trempés, elle avait tenue à garder ses vêtements, ne laissant apercevoir que ses iris ambre décorés d'or et la pointe de ses babouches carmin. Méfiante au départ, Madame Jona l'avait quand même laissé entrée, reconnaissant certains des enfants qui l'accompagnaient dont un jeune garçon vêtu de vert connu entre autres dans le village pour avoir prêté main-forte au peuple Goron. Ce dernier se tenait assis en tailleur juste à côté de l'étrangère, la petite Louda dormant contre son épaule. Ses pupilles d'un bleu semblable à la lueur de sa luciole quittèrent la vision apaisante du visage juvénile pour venir à son tour interroger l'astronome.

« - Eh bien, _songea ce dernier en caressant sa moustache blanche_ , il y a bien cette histoire que m'a racontée un garde ivre un soir à la taverne. Il y a bien longtemps, le regard perçant d'un habitant de ce village lui permettait de voir la vérité. La vérité est une notion plus philosophique que visuelle, les enfants. La percevoir est le fruit d'un travail intellectuel. Pourtant, cet homme avait une autre façon de procéder. On disait de lui qu'il pouvait lire la vérité. Aucun mensonge ne pouvait lui échapper.

\- Et savons-nous ce qui est advenu de cet homme ? O _sa demander le garçon vêtu de vert_

\- Malheureusement, non. Hormis ceci, la légende ne nous apprend pas grand chose à son sujet. Sauf peut-être... »

Il acquiesça plusieurs fois la tête avant de reprendre.

« - Il est dit que le puits fut construit là où se trouvait sa maison. »

Ô0Ô

Imposant, tel fut sa première impression de cet endroit. Évoluant dans les différentes salles construites à l'intérieure même de la gigantesque statue, elle ne pouvait que se sentir minuscule. Une lueur bleue se promenant dans un décor majoritairement ocre. Les escaliers étaient nombreux, répartissant le temple sur trois étages supérieurs. Les briques parfaitement empilées laissées par endroit place à des murs beaucoup plus rustiques dans la roche desquels se faufilaient quelques rayons de soleil matinal. Les autres pièces étaient entièrement éclairées par de nombreux candélabres, donnant une atmosphère mystique et presque intime à la bâtisse. Elle avait littéralement l'impression de profaner un tombeau, la présence de sépultures dans certaines pièces accentuant ce sentiment. Pourtant, le temple était loin d'être sans vie. Dans chaque coin sombre se tapissaient Skulltulas et Saigneurs. Les nombreux corridors étaient traversés par des Tetdoss aux flammes multiples. Des pots volaient dans tous les sens comme pour chasser la moindre ombre mouvante. Des pièges aux lames acérées glissaient sur le sol des différentes pièces, cohabitant avec des Armos en attente d'être éveillés. Grouillant sur les plafonds, les Clapoirs préparaient avec minuties leur embuscade, n'attendant que de pouvoir enrouler leurs doigts sombres autour de leur prochaine proie. C'est d'ailleurs en voulant échapper à l'un d'entre eux qu'elle avait activé une trappe secrète, manquant de peu de finir écrasée sous un Rocheroule sortant du mur. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, ce qui lui donnait le plus l'impression de se trouver dans un tombeau maudit était la présence de ces créatures étranges recouvertes de bandages. Elle connaissait la tradition mortuaire des Gerudo, qui consistait à embaumer le corps des défunts, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu un corps momifié, et encore bien moins un corps momifié capable de se déplacer. Le temple grouillait en effet de Momies, ces monstres si semblables au effroi à la différence qu'ils conservaient leur pudeur sous des bandelettes blanches, mais également d'Anubis, des restes canins embaumés et étrangement capables de cracher du feu. C'est d'ailleurs pour échapper aux cris paralysant des uns et aux flammes des autres qu'elle avait dû trouver refuge dans cet étroit passage creusé dans un mur. Les ailes rabattues dans son dos, elle devait avancer en rampant sur le sol, usant de ses coudes pour prendre appuie. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était dans ce maudit temple mais l'heure lui étant offerte ne devait pas tarder à s'achever, l'Amour de Nayru commençant déjà à s'estomper autour d'elle.

« - Encore un petit effort, _souffla-t-elle pour s'encourager_. »

Une pierre roula sous son bras, écorchant sa chair. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention, trop absorbée par la vision salvatrice du bout du tunnel. Et lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de cette galerie infernale, elle ne put retenir un « Enfin ! » joyeux qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pour ensuite se répercuter contre les murs de la nouvelle salle. L'écho sonna alors comme une réprimande à son oreille, l'amenant à plaquer instinctivement une main sur sa bouche. Prudemment, elle s'avança ensuite dans la pièce. L'alphabet Gerudo tapissait la totalité des murs, les arabesques sombres traçant des prières à l'attention de la déesse des Sables. Une imposante statue de cette dernière trônait au milieu de la pièce, les paumes tendues vers le plafond, la tête bien droite et les jambes en tailleurs. Dispersées dans la salle, des torches faisaient danser sur ses courbes des ombres difformes. Lorsque la petite fée posa son regard sur les traits de l'idole, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Le Mal se lit sur le visage de cette statue... J'ai un peu la trouille ! »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Au même moment, la boule lumineuse contenue dans sa bouteille s'agita, la faisant sursauter de trois fois sa hauteur. De ses mains à présent tremblantes, elle libéra alors le Vent de Farore qui s'échappa violemment du récipient pour aller se placer un peu plus loin, lévitant juste devant une porte. L'instant d'après, une vive lueur absinthe s'en dégagea, obligeant la fée à fermer les paupières. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le sortilège avait pris forme humaine, révélant la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille de son protégé.

« - Link ! _S'écria-t-elle en le rejoignant_ »

Au même moment, le sortilège de Nayru disparut pour de bon. Reconnaissante de retrouver enfin une présence familière, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer la joue de son partenaire qui, à ce geste, émit un petit rire.

« - C'était si terrible que ça ?

\- Tu veux rire j'espère ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de lui_. Un vrai jeu d'enfant ! »

Posant ses mains sur les hanches, elle bomba fièrement le torse. Riant de nouveau, le guerrier vint caresser du bout de son doigt sa petite tête blonde.

« - Un jeu d'enfant, hein ? _Répéta-t-il ensuite en retirant par ce geste une toile d'araignée_

\- Rabat-joie ! _Maugréa sa partenaire en passant à son tour ses mains dans ses cheveux_ »

Certes il y avait eu quelques complications en court de route et, oui, comme il le craignait, elle avait fini prisonnière d'une toile de Skulltula, mais ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle avait réussi la mission, non ? Continuant de rire face au visage boudeur de son amie, Link passa distraitement ses doigts dans sa propre chevelure légèrement en... bataille. Navi arqua un sourcil, notant également la ceinture attachée à la va-vite, les gantelets non enfilés et le tissu de la tunique anormalement froissé. Un sourire narquois étira alors lentement ses lèvres.

« - Bourreau des cœurs va, _lâcha-t-elle_.

\- Vas pas t'imaginer des choses, _maugréa son partenaire en enfilant ses mitaines face à ses sous-entendus_.

\- Et que suis-je censé ne pas m'imaginer ? »

Il stoppa son geste, plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite fée.

« - Et efface-moi ce sourire de tes lèvres, veux-tu ?

\- Rho, allez ! _Rit-elle en voletant jusqu'à son visage pour donner un petit coup de coude dans sa joue_. On est partenaire. Tu peux tout me dire, hein ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre en marche pour rejoindre le centre de la salle. Décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau, car mon dieu qu'elle appréciait le taquiner, elle se hâtât de le rejoindre pour venir s'allonger à plat ventre sur son bonnet vermeil.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, _reprit-elle en entortillant une mèche blonde entre ses doigts et en battant l'air de ses jambes_ , certaines personnes prenaient du bon temps pendant que d'autres bossaient.

\- Je croyais que c'était un jeu d'enfant ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils en quête d'une réponse à la hauteur. Cette réaction fit rire le jeune homme qui leva de nouveau les yeux en l'air. Cependant, il suspendit son geste lorsque son regard croisa celui inerte de la statue divine. Cette dernière affichait un sourire que Navi ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Son sourire taquin se fana, remplacé par le malaise que lui insufflait cette sculpture. Link, quant à lui, avait l'impression d'être observé, chose qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas. Le fait qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce temple, mise à part la présence de soleils, l'irritait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas à avoir des spectateurs invisibles durant toute son exploration. Malheureusement, comme toujours, il devrait faire avec.

« - Je ne dirais qu'une chose, _soupira-t-il en continuant de défier la statue du regard_.

\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda sa partenaire en se penchant sur son front._

\- Au moindre Hache-Viande, je fais tout exploser. »

La remarque fit rire la petite fée, imaginant parfaitement les exclamations tyranniques au milieu des explosions du pyromane endormie au fond de son protégé. Un sourire aux lèvres en sentant enfin son amie se détendre, il grimpa sur la petite plate-forme située juste aux pieds de la statue. De part et d'autre, des torches n'attendaient qu'à être allumées. Aussi, usant du Feu de Din, il leur offrit le feu tant convoité. Un coffre d'une taille assez importante apparut alors devant ses yeux, contenant la carte du temple et marquant le début de son périple dans la déesse des Sables.

Ô0Ô

Perchée au sommet de l'arche en pierre, les jambes se balançant paresseusement dans le vide, elle contemplait d'un air songeur le grand bâtiment lui faisant face. Le soleil venait tout juste d'apparaître dans son intégralité au zénith, ses rayons auréolant la statue divine d'une lueur mystique. Un peu plus loin derrière elle, le son des guerrières Gerudos s'affairant autour de leurs sœurs encore endormie lui parvenait qu'à moitié, beaucoup trop plongée dans ses pensées pour y prêter attention. Ces dernières étaient finalement arrivées plus tôt que prévu, juste avant le départ du héros, perchées sur le dos de chameaux. Oui, juste avant le départ du héros. Juste avant... Elle sentit les rougeurs réapparaître sur ses joues qu'elle s'empressa de camoufler dans son col roulé. Oh non des déesses, il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'ils...

Une grande explosion retentit soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Dégageant son visage, elle reporta son attention sur la statue, et plus précisément sur la paume droite de la déesse enveloppée d'un léger nuage de fumée. Instinctivement, elle mit sa main en visière pour mieux observer. Au milieu du nuage se dessina une silhouette qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Le héros venait d'accéder au premier trésor du temple et, tandis qu'elle pouvait le voir s'emparer de son nouvel équipement, elle put entendre des clameurs d'encouragement s'élever derrière elle. Mais le monde devint sourd au moment où, malgré la distance les séparant, son regard plongea dans celui du guerrier. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement, sa respiration s'affoler, sa peau surchauffer au simple souvenir du touché ardent de cet homme. Elle se remémorait parfaitement le chemin de ses doigts, les caresses de ses lèvres, et ce sentiment grandissant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Inconsciemment, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le picotement des baisés papillons encore encré sur sa chair la faisant rougir de plus belle.

« - Nous avons de la visite, _lui avait-il susurrer au creux de l'oreille avant de se volatiliser dans un éclat verdoyant, ne laissant derrière lui que son rire adorable et quelques minutes pour camoufler sa pudeur_. »

Oh oui, il allait le regretter cet insupportable et... irrésistible guerrier. Lui offrant un clin d'œil, un sourire peint sur les lèvres, il regagna ensuite l'intérieur du temple tout en enfilant ses nouveaux gantelets. Tandis qu'elle l'observait repartir, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Ton visage trahit tes pensées, mon enfant, _déclara une voix caverneuse juste à côté d'elle_. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Kaepora Gaepora, ou du moins tel était le nom par lequel il se faisait appeler sous cette forme, venait d'atterrir avec grâce sur l'arche.

« - Et que trahit-il au juste ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mollassonne_

\- De l'inquiétude pour notre jeune héros... entre autres. »

Les deux derniers mots étaient pleins de sous-entendus, sonnant à son oreille comme un reproche.

« - Soit ! _Reprit-il ensuite de son ton neutre habituel_. J'ai reçu un message de la part d'une très chère amie. Visiblement, ton inquiétude ne va pas à la bonne personne, mon enfant. »

Aussitôt, le regard de la musicienne se détacha de la statue pour se poser sur le volatile. Les iris perçant de ce dernier la firent un instant frissonner, sentant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'image de son mentor se dessina instantanément dans son esprit.

« - Il est arrivé quelque chose à...

\- Dois-je te déposer au village Cocorico ? »

Sans réfléchir, elle acquiesça de la tête. L'instant d'après, la Sheikah et le majestueux hibou prirent leur envol, s'éloignant en quelques battements d'ailes du Colosse du Désert.

Ô0Ô

La porte se referma lourdement derrière lui. Faisant quelque pas en avant, il inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil la nouvelle salle : une grille sur sa gauche et une porte barrée de fer en face. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ennemi. Ou du moins... Il eut juste le temps de se baisser que deux pots volèrent pour venir s'écraser juste derrière lui.

« - Je déteste quand ils font ça ! _Maugréa-t-il en se redressant, une fois certain que plus aucun pot kamikaze ne peuplait la salle_ »

Cette dernière semblait se découper en deux. Sur sa gauche et devant lui, les murs arboraient une coloration ocre décorée de têtes de mort. Sur sa droite, les hiéroglyphes Gerudos dominaient, transformant la pierre en véritable parchemin pour serpenter jusqu'au plafond mansardé. Encastré dans celui-ci, un imposant miroir arrondit trônait. Suivant des yeux les quatre chaînes qui s'échappaient du plafond, Link se rapprocha du petit muret scindant la salle en deux niveaux pour constater leur encrage également dans le sol. Il aperçut ensuite le soleil endormi. Son regard voyagea alors entre le miroir et ce mécanisme fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire, puis il se tourna en direction de la grille. Les énigmes étaient nombreuses dans ce temple qui méritait bien son nom, à savoir que l'esprit était la clef majeur pour progresser de salle en salle. Cet endroit lui rappelant dans un sens le donjon situé au sommet de la Forteresse de Pierre, il ne lui avait fallu que très peu de temps pour s'adapter. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le miroir en forme de cobra de l'autre côté de la grille, la solution lui parut ainsi évidente et, sans une once d'hésitation, il décocha une flèche dans le mécanisme en forme de cristal situé un peu plus bas et emprunta la porte débloquée. Une vive lueur l'accueillit aussitôt, l'éblouissant sur le coup. Il se stoppa net, apercevant deux silhouettes dans la salle qui se retournèrent dans sa direction. Les cris d'exclamation qu'émirent les créatures lui indiquèrent leur espèce avant qu'il ne puisse réellement détailler leurs traits reptiliens.

« - Si vous saviez à quel point je suis content de vous voir les gars ! _Déclara alors le héros après avoir placé sa main en visière et reconnu l'apparence des lizalfos_ »

À l'entente de ces mots, les deux lézards bipèdes s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas la joie sincère affichée sur le visage de l'intrus. Durant un instant, ce dernier avait cru devoir affronter pour la énième fois une créature momifiée, ou même pire un Hache-Viande. Deux lui suffisaient amplement, sentant encore la blessure causée par la hache du dernier combattu sur son mollet droit. Fort heureusement, le prix en valait la chandelle. Brandissant devant lui son tout nouveau bouclier, luisant d'une couleur rouge sur les rebords avec un effet miroir au milieu, il se mit en position de défense, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, les deux Lizalfos passèrent donc à l'action, leur dague en main. Ils n'étaient pas très redoutables, leur arme unique ne leur offrant qu'une courte portée d'attaque, et leur nombre réduit lui permettait de les garder tous les deux dans son champ de vision afin d'éviter une attaque surprise. Seule leur agilité exemplaire aurait pu être une gêne pour le jeune homme, sautant par-dessus son bouclier pour tenter de l'avoir par derrière, mais la capacité qu'avait Navi de lui indiquer les points faibles de ses ennemis lui permettait d'anticiper la moindre offensive et de contre-attaquer juste après. Effectuant une attaque cyclone, Link les acheva rapidement, répandent leurs boyaux sur le sol en partie couvert de sable.

« - Rien de bien méchant, _soupira-t-il en fouettant l'air de sa lame pour la nettoyer du sang visqueux_. »

Suivant le chemin de lumière à contre-courant, il emprunta ensuite l'arche creusée dans le mur à gauche pour accéder à la prochaine salle. Là, trois Tetdoss blanches patrouillaient, tournoyant autour d'un second miroir en forme de serpent. Contrairement à leurs semblables auréolés de flammes, ces crânes ailés ne semblaient guère prêter attention aux deux nouveaux venus. Cependant, afin d'assurer sa tranquillité, le garçon s'en débarrassa en leur assénant à chacun un coup d'épée bien placé. Il avança ensuite dans le sable pour rejoindre la sculpture. Autour de lui, les murs n'étaient plus qu'un amas de roches empilées les unes sur les autres. Sentant une chaleur agréable l'envelopper au moment où il se stoppa devant son reflet, il remarqua que quelques rochers manquaient à l'appel, formant au plafond un trou assez grand pour laisser entrer la lueur solaire.

« - Nous avons la source, il ne nous manque plus que...

\- Link ! _L'appela sa partenaire en tournoyant autour d'une fissure sur le mur de gauche_ »

Il comprit sans peine, se saisissant déjà de son sac de bombes. L'explosion révéla, comme ils le pensaient tous les deux, une ouverture menant au miroir derrière la grille, ainsi qu'à une silhouette qui se rua aussitôt sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de positionner son bouclier devant lui qu'une lame rouillée vint se fracasser sur la surface miroitante. Une haleine fétide chatouilla ensuite ses narines au moment où le nouvel ennemi ouvrit en grand son immonde gueule pour pousser un hurlement grave. Des iris injectés de sang assassinèrent Link du regard. La force dont faisait preuve l'assaillant était impressionnante, faisant légèrement trembler le bras droit de l'élu. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas un misérable Dinolfos qui allait le faire ployer. Aussi, s'aidant de ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan, le garçon repoussa d'un mouvement brusque le lézard musculeux et lui asséna juste après un coup d'épée dans l'abdomen. La créature parvint à esquiver de peu, faisant entendre son mécontentement par un second cri. Les sachant plus robustes que leurs cousins Lizalfos, mais également moins agiles, Link décida de tout miser sur sa rapidité. D'un mouvement, il se faufila dans le dos de l'ennemi et fit danser sa lame de haut en bas. De rage, le Dinolfos lui asséna un coup de queue armée de piquants dans la cuisse. Il grimaça légèrement mais profita que son adversaire se retourne pour planter son épée dans le torse écailleux. Un cri plaintif résonna l'instant d'après dans son oreille et, lorsqu'il retira sa lame de la chair dans un jet de sang, le reptile se désintégra en flammes bleuâtres, tout comme ses congénères un peu plus tôt. Légèrement essoufflé, Link rengaina son arme tout en rejoignant le miroir, s'assurant au préalable qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Au moment où il croisa le regard de son reflet, il sentit sa partenaire effectuer un point de pression contre sa nouvelle blessure. Cette dernière n'était certes pas très profonde, mais suffisamment pour nimber le tissu blanc de sang.

« - Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein ? _Soupira-t-elle en plaçant une bande autour de sa cuisse_ »

Il lui offrit un regard désolé avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Ainsi, le premier serpent rencontré fut orienté en direction de son semblable, réfléchissant la lumière externe sur celui-ci afin qu'il puisse, une fois tourné vers le grand miroir, relayer la précieuse source solaire. Rebroussant chemin jusqu'à la toute première salle, le jeune homme observa alors son œuvre. Il se laissa ensuite tomber du petit muret pour venir se positionner entre les quatre chaînes, esquivant au passage les pots volants peuplant les lieux. Bouclier Miroir en main, il ne lui restait plus qu'à abreuver le mécanisme en forme de soleil. Ce dernier, ivre d'énergie, ouvrit les yeux et afficha un grand sourire. Ses rayons illuminés tournoyèrent et un « clic ! » retentit. La seconde d'après, le sol trembla légèrement sous ses bottes et les chaînes se déroulèrent, faisant descendre la passerelle sur laquelle il se tenait pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur où se trouvait la statue de la déesse des Sables. Celle-ci les accueillit de son regard toujours aussi vide de vie, le sourire ayant quitté ses lèvres de pierre. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Navi lorsque celle-ci crut apercevoir les sourcils divins se froncer dans une moue d'agacement.

« - Cette statue est vraiment pas nette, _maugréa-t-elle à voix basse pour n'être entendu que de son partenaire_. »

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête, songeur. Les rayons de soleil, amplifiés par le grand miroir, continuaient de le couver de leur chaleur naturelle, formant un halo de lumière tout autour de lui. Son bouclier, toujours à son bras, s'amusait à projeter çà et là l'énergie. Et lorsque, d'un mouvement inconscient, le reflet de lumière s'égara sur le visage de la déesse, un craquement sonore retentit dans la salle, attirant l'attention des deux aventuriers. Intrigués, ils échangèrent un regard avant de hocher dans un même mouvement la tête de haut en bas. Plaçant le miroir devant son torse, Link aspergea de nouveau les traits divins de lumière. La peau en pierre commença alors à se craqueler, les fissures naissantes venant zébrer les traits à présent tirés par la colère de la divinité. Ce geste entraîna au final la disparition totale du visage, révélant ainsi une cavité au fond de laquelle se trouvait une grille, et encore derrière une porte scellée. La distance le séparant du corps gigantesque étant trop importante, le garçon s'empara de son grappin pour rejoindre l'entrée secrète. La grille s'ouvrit devant lui et le verrou tomba rapidement sur le sol.

Une nouvelle pièce apparut alors sous ses yeux, beaucoup plus obscure que la précédente. Deux rangées de piliers finement sculptés traversaient en longueur la salle, formant un corridor menant à un trône en pierre tout au fond. Derrière celui-ci, Link reconnut le contour d'une arche encadrant une porte. Cependant, il l'oublia rapidement, son attention étant complètement obnubilé par les deux silhouettes enveloppées chacune d'une toge noire décorée de symboles blancs. Il reconnu les deux sorcières qui l'avaient accueillit à sa sortie du temple pour le laisser en charmante compagnie métallique. Le duo maléfique lui tournait le dos. Pieds à terre, elles tenaient entre leurs doigts cadavériques leur précieux balai dont le manche foulait à peine le sol. Vues ainsi, elles semblaient semblables, copie conforme l'une de l'autre à l'exception du bandeau coiffant leur chevelure grisâtre, leurs couleurs étant inversée, et de leurs babouches, bleues pour l'une et rouges pour l'autre. Alors qu'il fit quelques pas prudent en avant, près à dégainer arme et bouclier à tout moment, un rire aiguë, ce même rire agaçant qui avait donné vie à toute une armée en fer, retentit dans la salle.

« - Tiens, tiens, tiens ! _S'exclama celle de gauche en tournant la tête dans sa direction_. Voici de la visite, Koume.

\- De la visite en effet, Kotake ! _Lâcha sa jumelle en l'imitant_ »

Quatre yeux globuleux se posèrent ainsi sur le garçon. Parfaitement synchrones, elles grimpèrent sur leur balai et s'élevèrent doucement dans les airs sans le quitter de leur regard mordoré.

« - Encore toi, jeune impudent ! _Déclara la sorcière au cristal bleu_. Il semblerait qu'il en faille plus pour se débarrasser de toi.

\- Une bonne correction, _rit la détentrice du cristal rouge_. Oh oui, une bonne correction ! »

Elles se placèrent alors de part et d'autre du trône, révélant la silhouette assise sur ce dernier. Le dos droit, les mains sagement posées sur les accoudoirs, l'être ressemblait à une parfaite statue. Mais Link savait qu'il n'en était rien, retenant un soupir en constatant qu'il allait une fois de plus devoir affronter un de ces lourdauds en métal.

« - Esclave ! _Récitèrent en cœur les deux sœurs_. Entends-moi ! Mon verbe est ton ordre. Tue ce jeune sot ! Tue ! »

Puis, une fois leur sortilège énoncé, elles disparurent, laissant seuls les deux intrus en compagnie de leur poupée envoûtée. Lentement, le Hache-Viande se redressa sur ses jambes, révélant les coloris anormalement rouges de son armure beaucoup plus imposante que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà affronté. Émettant un cri de guerre étouffé par son heaume, l'individu leva les bras en l'air comme pour brandir son arme en invitation à combattre. Seulement, comme le soldat de métal put s'en rendre compte rapidement, ses mains étaient vides de toute présence tranchante. Une exclamation d'étonnement lui échappa alors, faisant naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres des deux partenaires qui échangèrent un regard. Un claquement de doigts retentit, captivant de nouveau leur attention, et une imposante hache à double lame apparut entre les mains de l'envoûté qui la secoua en signe victorieux au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il donna un premier coup dans le vide, faisant comprendre à son adversaire que l'affrontement pouvait commencer.

Ô0Ô

L'orage s'était peu à peu transformé en crachin, les grondements du tonnerre laissant place à un calme tout aussi effrayant. Le peuple du royaume tout entier venait d'apprendre le trépas de leur roi bien-aimé. Selon les dires d'un soldat rescapé de la bataille ayant eut lieu sur la place du marché, un grand homme vêtu de noir était responsable de son assassinat et revendiquait à présent la régence d'Hyrule. La panique avait aussitôt gagné son auditoire tandis que lui succombait au trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine. Contemplant en retrait le spectacle désolant de ces hommes et de ces femmes ne sachant plus quoi faire, le jeune enfant soupira longuement. Les pleurs de ses semblables commençait à résonner dans le village Cocorico, autrefois si paisible, prenant la place des gloussements incessant des poules blanches. Perchée sur son épaule, sa partenaire avait depuis longtemps préférée détourner son regard de ce spectacle désolant. Lui se refusait de le faire, observant la détresse qui prenait forme sur les visages autrefois rayonnants d'insouciance.

« - Tout ceci est l'œuvre de ce vil chacal, _maugréa une voix dans son dos_. »

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme vint se positionner à côté de lui, ses iris ambre également fixés sur ce paysage désolant. Elle avait retiré sa capuche, laissant les fines gouttes d'eau couler le long de ses joues brûlées par le soleil désertique.

« - Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, _continua-t-elle_. Un air sombre est sur le point de s'abattre sur le royaume, je dois préparer les miens. »

L'enfant acquiesça lentement de la tête, son regard toujours fixé devant lui. Oui, le cauchemar débutait à peine, et si le peuple était déjà en proie aux larmes et à la peur, lui savait que tout ceci durerait sept ans encore. Il avait envie de tous les protéger, mais ses épaules étaient beaucoup trop petites pour endosser ce rôle. Du moins, l'étaient-elles pour l'instant... Un glatissement retentit au-dessus de la tête. Détachant enfin son regard des silhouettes sanglotantes, il leva ses yeux céruléens. Au milieu des nuages sombres, de grands aigles au plumage mordoré tournoyaient entre les gouttes d'eau, guettant le sol comme s'ils recherchaient quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

« - Et toi ? _Demanda la rousse en observant elle aussi les volatiles_. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

\- Le professeur Shikashi a parlait du puits.

\- Tu as donc décidé de poursuivre l'œil de Vérité, même si cela n'est pas sûr que tu puisses le trouver.

\- Et pourtant je le dois, avant qu'eux ne me rattrapent. »

À l'entente de ces mots, son interlocutrice hocha pensivement la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, plongés dans un silence que seul le chant de la pluie avait le droit de rompre. Puis, replaçant sa capuche pour camoufler sa longue chevelure, la jeune femme se retourna et, posant sa main sur la frêle épaule de l'enfant, laissa entendre.

« - Je te souhaite bon courage, gamin. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un de ces jours. En attendant, puisse la déesse des Sables veiller sur ton terrible périple. »

Puis elle s'en alla, disparaissant dans la pénombre des maisons telle une véritable voleuse. Lui, retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse. Quatre hommes venaient d'apporter un brancard pour soulever le corps du défunt. Le sang de celui-ci avait fusionné avec l'eau céleste, formant une marre rougeâtre sous les yeux horrifiés des jeunes hyliens. Ces derniers, ainsi que les enfants à naître, étaient ceux qui allaient le plus souffrir du règne maléfique se préparant dans l'ombre. La famine et les épidémies allaient les guetter, mais également la violence humaine qui allait voir le jour en chaque être pour la survie. Leur enfance incertaine allait dansait avec la mort en équilibre précaire sur le fil de leur existence. Tout comme lui le faisait depuis qu'il avait quitté son cocon d'insouciance niché au milieu des Bois Perdus.

« - Link, _l'appela doucement son amie en posant sa main sur sa joue_. »

De ses petits doigts, elle intercepta une larme solitaire qui venait de s'échapper de ses yeux. Une larme hylienne perdue au milieu d'un caprice céleste qui nimbait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà son visage marqué par la compassion. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux si ce n'était les abandonner. Alors, résolu, il tourna à son tour le dos à cette détresse.

« - En route Navi, _souffla-t-il ensuite en empruntant le chemin menant au moulin_. »

Là-bas, il savait que, contrairement aux autres habitants du village regroupés à l'extérieur, un homme vaquait toujours à ses occupations, son orgue de barbarie portatif entonnant une mélodie entêtante qui s'accordait à la perfection avec les rouages du moulin. Comme si les mouvements lents de ce dernier avaient le pouvoir de chasser au loin la tristesse, permettant à son habitant de conserver un sourire de pur bonheur. Seulement, le sourire de Guru-Guru allait bientôt se tarir, à l'inverse de la pluie diluvienne sur le point de s'abattre sur le village, révélant le passage menant à un trésor oublié de tous.

Ô0Ô

La hache percuta violemment l'un des piliers en pierre, le faisant voler en éclats. Il brandit son bouclier en avant pour se protéger des projectiles puis effectua une roulade de côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. La lame adverse se planta dans le sol et il profita du court laps de temps nécessaire à son assaillant pour l'y extraire afin de se faufiler dans son dos. La lueur de sa partenaire lui indiqua l'emplacement d'une sangle qu'il sectionna d'un coup de lame, détachant le plastron qui s'échoua sur le sol dans un vacarme métallique. Agacé, le Hache-Viande se retourna vivement. Link parvint à bloquer son coup horizontal avec son bouclier mais dut effectuer un salto arrière pour esquiver le second, sachant parfaitement le revers beaucoup plus violent que l'allée, comme il avait pu s'en rendre physiquement compte un peu plus tôt. La douleur s'éveilla de nouveau dans son poignet droit, le faisant grimacer. L'abdomen à présent découvert de son adversaire était une cible de choix pour ses attaques mais, comme il le craignait depuis le début du combat, le corps animant le soldat de métal était fait de chair et de sang. Le corps bronzé dévoilé indiquait même qu'il s'agissait d'une énième Gerudo, encore une victime d'un envoûtement. Il lui fallait donc atteindre la tête, là où devait se situer le cristal permettant de garder la voleuse sous emprise magique. Navi sembla capter ses réflexions puisqu'elle se mit à tournoyer autour du heaume, cherchant sans doute le point faible dans la pièce de métal. De son côté, il tâchait d'esquiver les coups ou, dans les pires situations, de les bloquer.

« - Link ! _L'appela au bout d'un moment sa partenaire tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du trône_. »

Elle lui indiqua une sangle située à l'arrière du crâne, au niveau de la nuque.

« - Comprit ! _Déclara-t-il en effectuant de nouveau un salto arrière pour atterrir sur l'assise du trône_ »

Il attendit ensuite que le Hache-Viande, appâté par la simple idée de réduire en miette cet envahisseur, soit suffisamment prêt. Au moment où l'ennemi éleva sa hache dans les airs, lui effectua un salto arrière pour atterrir avec agilité sur le sommet du dossier. L'arme adverse se planta quant à elle dans la pierre, obligeant un temps d'arrêt à son propriétaire pour l'en extraire. Précieuses secondes dont s'empara le héros pour sauter par-dessus le colosse de métal et sectionner au passage l'attache du heaume. Une cascade flamboyante s'en échappa, dessinant une queue-de-cheval beaucoup plus longue que celles de ses semblables. À présent en colère, le Hache-Viande tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, dévoilant un visage familier au garçon qui resta un instant pétrifié par l'étonnement. Il eut juste le temps de voir la hache s'élever de nouveau au-dessus de lui, et la lueur de sa partenaire foncer sur le front de l'ennemi réduisant en miette le cristal de contrôle. Puis, revenant à lui, il se hâta de ranger son équipement pour cueillir dans ses bras le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Les pièces de métal disparurent une à une, consumées par des flammes bleuâtres, pour dévoiler un bandeau et un sarouel blancs décorés de bijoux. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Les paupières décorées d'or s'ouvrirent alors doucement, dévoilant les iris propres au peuple Gerudo.

« - Toi, _murmurèrent les lèvres colorées de blanc_. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire qui se fanât rapidement lorsque les rires stridents des deux sorcières retentirent autour d'eux en échos. Les deux anciens acolytes se séparèrent, le blond bondissant sur ses jambes en s'emparant de son épée et la rousse se redressant sur ses genoux, encore trop faible pour l'imiter.

« - Tiens tiens ! _Déclara l'une d'elles en se téléportant sur leur gauche_. Le charme est brisé, Koume.

\- Il semblerait qu'il le soit, Kotake, _répondit sa jumelle en apparaissant de l'autre côté_. »

À leur vue, Link fronça les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur son arme en se positionnant devant la prisonnière pour faire barrage de son corps. Ce geste, insignifiant aux yeux exorbités des sorcières, les fit rire de nouveau, étirant leurs traits squelettiques.

« - Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille, _poursuivit la porteuse de rouge_ , mais grande est son influence au sein des Gerudo.

\- Elle se doit de servir la noble cause du Seigneur Ganondorf !

\- Utilisons le charme une fois encore. »

Le garçon fléchit les jambes, près à encaisser une attaque contre son bouclier tandis que, derrière lui, la jeune femme parvint à se relever et se mit instinctivement à courir en direction de la porte. Malheureusement, sa tentative de fuite fut une grosse erreur. Les jumelles lancèrent chacune un sortilège qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'une sphère lumineuse correspondant à la couleur de leur cristal. Navi tenta de prévenir son coéquipier des mouvements de la Gerudo dans son dos. Se retournant, il tendit alors sa main dans sa direction, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les deux pouvoirs esquivèrent la silhouette du héros et se propulsèrent sur le corps féminin qui s'évapora aussitôt dans une lueur orangée, ne laissant derrière elle que son cri de désespoir. Cri qui fut à son tour enveloppé par les rires des sorcières, disparaissant à leur tour en tournoyant sur leur balai. Puis le silence s'abattit sur la salle. La main du guerrier retomba lentement contre son flanc, une ombre passa sur son visage.

« - J'aime pas ce regard, _déclara la petite fée pour elle-même tandis qu'il se faufilait déjà derrière le trône pour rejoindre la porte_. »

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un long couloir aux murs couverts de torches. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé sur le tapis carmin recouvrant le sol, sa partenaire le suivant de près. De l'autre côté du corridor, une seconde salle, beaucoup plus imposante que la précédente de part sa hauteur de plafond et à l'atmosphère feutrée, se dessina sous ses yeux. Sur les murs, et même le plafond, les arabesques composant l'alphabet Gerudo étaient omniprésentes, recouvrant de leur encre noire la moindre parcelle. Ces suites de lettres, que Navi supposait former des enchantements, étaient parfois traversaient par des rayons d'énergie pure, éclairant une à une chacun des caractères d'une lueur mordoré ou émeraude. Tandis que son protégé s'avançait pour rejoindre la grande plate-forme cubique au centre de la pièce, elle tenta de déchiffrer certaines lignes. Les viles litanies qu'elle parvint à comprendre la firent frissonner et elle préféra rapidement stopper. De son côté, Link entama l'ascension du bloc sculpté de visages effrayants. Autour de celui-ci se tenait quatre autres plate-formes plus petites. Il les détailla une par une, puis s'avança sur le tapis brodé de symboles Gerudo. Au même moment, ce rire qu'il ne pouvait définitivement plus supporter résonna tout autour de lui.

« - Quelle jeune insensé ! _S'exclama ensuite une voix rayée par les âges_. Venir de son propre chef s'offrir en sacrifice au Grand Ganondorf... »

Un vortex apparut sur deux des petites plates-formes.

« - Le souffle de mes flammes consumera son âme, _prononça celle qu'il reconnut comme étant Koume_ »

Sa silhouette s'éleva dans les airs pour grimper à cheval sur son balai, ses cheveux gris prenant littéralement feu au même moment. Sa jumelle s'échappa du second vortex et, imitant ses gestes, prononça :

« - La morsure de ma glace pétrifiera ses os. »

À ces mots, sa chevelure s'enveloppa d'un manteau de givre. Le chaud et le froid, représentant les journées arides et les nuits glaçantes du désert, l'antithèse parfaite pour composer le duo maléfique parfait. Traçant dans les airs des cercles de plus en plus restreint autour de leur hôte, elles se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de briser brusquement leur ronde. Le combat était sur le point de commencer. Interceptant ce message muet, Link attrapa son bouclier qu'il plaça aussitôt devant lui.

Les sorcières effectuaient des chemins aléatoires dans les airs, rendant leurs attaques imprévisibles. Chacune leur tour et sans ordre précis, elles usaient de leur balai à la manière d'une baguette magique, l'une imitant le souffle glacé des Freezards, l'autre empruntant aux Anubis leur lance-flamme dévastateur. Après avoir échappé de peu aux deux types d'attaques, faisant alterner sa peau entre sueur et frisson, le garçon commençait à comprendre comment fonctionner le binôme. Elles effectuaient des déplacements aléatoires mais ne s'éloignaient jamais très longtemps l'une de l'autre. Ce détail lui permettait de les conserver toutes les deux dans son champ de vision, et ainsi de mieux esquiver leurs attaques. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la méthode à employer pour blesser ses opposantes. Elles restaient en effet suffisamment hautes pour échapper à la portée de son épée et aucune flèche ne semblait pouvoir les toucher, finissant soit carbonisées par les braises de l'une soit brisées en mille morceaux par le givre de l'autre.

À force de fixer son champ de vision sur les deux corps mobiles en même temps, il se retrouva rapidement au bort de la plate-forme. Riant sournoisement, Kotake profita alors de sa situation précaire pour lui lancer un rayon de glace. Ne pouvant esquiver, il brandit par automatisme son bouclier devant lui. Le rayon percuta la surface miroitante qui le réfracta aussitôt, sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite fée.

« - Mais oui ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Link, te souviens-tu de ce que Kaepora Gaepora nous a... »

Elle se stoppa aussitôt. Bien évidemment que non qu'il ne se souvenait pas, étant toujours plongé dans son sommeil réparateur lorsque cela s'était produit. Le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis qu'elle se remémorait les paroles de l'orateur ailé : « Deux puissantes sorcières habitent dans ce temple. Pour les vaincre, il vous faudra utiliser contre elles leur propre magie ».

« - Le feu fait fondre la glace, _murmura-t-elle tandis que son compagnon effectuait une roulade avant pour échapper aux flammes de Koume_. La glace pétrifie les flammes... »

Le miroir pouvait réfracter la lumière, mais également les énergies. La magie dont faisaient preuve ces deux sorcières n'était que pure source énergétique, ce qui signifiait donc...

« - Utilises ton bouclier pour renvoyer leurs attaques, _déclara-t-elle en s'élevant dans les airs_. »

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, il obéit cependant aussitôt, se plaçant de son plein gré sur la trajectoire des flammes qui frappèrent de plein fouet son bouclier. Tout comme précédemment, le rayon enflammé fut dévié, formant un angle qu'il semblait pouvoir moduler à l'aide de son bras droit. Levant les yeux, il vit sa partenaire tournoyer autour de Kotake.

« - Le feu fait fondre la glace, répéta _-t-il pour lui-même_. »

Et, comprenant aussitôt le plan de sa partenaire, il inclina le bouclier en arrière de sorte à guider le rayon de feu en direction de la sorcière passive. Touchée, celle-ci émit un cri de douleur. La glace dans ses cheveux se dissipa un instant avant de retrouver son ampleur, mais les traces de brûlures ne quittèrent pas la surface de sa peau cadavérique. Les lèvres de Link s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant. Voici donc pourquoi elles n'attaquaient jamais simultanément. Bien que complémentaires, leurs pouvoirs s'annulaient, étant le point faible l'une de l'autre. Cela était logique, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le temple tout entier reposait sur ce concept de dualité : l'ombre et la lumière, l'enfance et l'âge adulte, la vie et la mort,… le feu et la glace.

Enragée d'avoir été touchée, Kotake traça dans les airs un cercle magique à l'aide de son balai et propulsa un souffle glacé en direction de l'insolent. Celui-ci, ne perdant à aucun moment son sourire, ne prit pas la peine d'esquiver comme elle s'y était attendu, s'offrant au contraire totalement à la portée du sort. Le rayon de glace ricocha contre la surface de son bouclier et, orienté habilement par son destinataire originelle, vint s'abattre sur la deuxième sorcière. Touchée, Koume laissa entendre un cri de douleur. Ses flammes s'atténuèrent tandis que sa peau se couvrit de givre. Ainsi se poursuivit le combat, le bouclier du héros agissant tel un prisme réfractant les énergies, son propre corps représentant le point d'incidence. Cela était tellement simple que le combat en devenait presque risible, les deux sorcières ne semblant par comprendre qu'en augmentant le nombre d'attaques comme elles le faisaient, elles augmentaient également les dégâts sur leur partenaire. L'une lançait un sort, lui l'interceptait, Navi visait et l'autre subissait. De son point de vue, cela aurait pu durer toute la journée sans le déranger, la tâche étant à la fois ni compliqué ni épuisante. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour les jumelles qui haletaient avec peine. Leurs cheveux élémentaires perdaient peu à peu de leur intensité, retrouvant presque leur couleur grisâtre. Le teint cadavérique de leur peau se noircissait pour l'une tandis qu'il blanchissait pour l'autre. Très vite, elles semblèrent avoir du mal à tenir en équilibre sur leur balai, penchant dangereusement en avant tout en perdant de l'altitude. Et lorsqu'un énième rayon de flamme toucha la sorcière de glace, celle-ci s'agita dans les airs pour échapper à la brûle, rugissant juste après :

« - Bon, cette fois, y'en a marre ! En avant Koume ! »

À l'entente de ces mots, sa sœur acquiesça de la tête, retrouvant un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres craquelées. Retenant l'énième sort qu'elle était sur le point de lancer, elle se mit à imiter son double glacial en traçant des cercles de plus en plus resserrés au-dessus du tapis carmin. Restant en retrait, non loin du rebord, l'élu les observa faire d'un œil intrigué. Que complotaient-elles encore ?

« - Kotake et Koume ! _Déclarèrent-elles en se prenant mutuellement la main tout en tournoyant de plus en plus rapidement_. Double Fusion Maléfique ! »

Leur célérité croissante fut telle qu'il ne put bientôt plus distinguer les deux silhouettes l'une de l'autre. Leurs traits se confondirent, dessinant lentement devant ses yeux une forme nouvelle. Un flash lumineux l'obligea à fermer momentanément les paupières. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue se tenait là, lévitant au-dessus du tapis. Elle était plutôt séduisante, possédant des attributs féminins imposants, mis en valeurs par son corset noire, et une taille de guêpe marquée par la ceinture bicolore retenant son sarouel blanc. Des manches libres habillaient ses bras, enserrant ses biceps finement musclés et laissant à nu ses épaules. Ses iris ambres, son nez large et ses oreilles arrondies trahirent son appartenance à la race des Gerudo. Pourtant, à la place de la sublime chevelure rousse que possédait chaque membre de ce peuple, les deux mèches retombant sur ses tempes affichaient des teintes grisonnantes. Un corpulent cristal bleu et rouge ornait son front, la frontière entre les deux couleurs traçant un axe de symétrie tout le long du corps, se stoppant à la paire de babouches dépareillées. Oui, Link ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il s'agissait là d'une belle femme. Du moins, elle aurait pu l'être si d'autres caractéristiques, telle que la coloration cadavérique de sa peau ou encore sa taille démesurément trop grande, ne venaient pas contrebalancer son jugement. D'autant plus qu'il reconnut rapidement l'identité des deux sorcières, à présent devenues Twinrova, lorsque ses deux hautes couettes s'enveloppèrent de magie élémentaire, celle de gauche se couvrant de givre au même rythme que l'embrasement de la droite. La sorcière fit ensuite tournoyer entre ses doigts fins ce qui étaient autrefois les deux balais, à présent transformés en baguettes de feu et de glace qu'elle semblait savoir manier comme une majorette. Se sachant, ou plutôt se croyant à présent désirable, elle se permit ensuite de lui offrir un clin d'œil coloré de vert. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle émit un petit rire. Le combat pouvait continuer.

Twinrova se mouver dans les airs avec grâce, chacun de ses gestes semblant être chorégraphiés pour former une danse toujours aussi imprévisible. Comme le jeune homme put rapidement s'en rendre compte, les rayons d'énergie élémentaire avaient été remplacé par des attaques beaucoup moins faciles à dévier. En effet, lorsque la première boule de feu percuta la surface de son bouclier, ce dernier sembla absorber sa chaleur plutôt que de la réfracter. Quelques pas de danse sur le côté, lui la gardant toujours dans son champ de vision, et elle réitéra son sortilège. De nouveau, le bouclier absorba la boule de feu, se nimbant d'une mystérieuse nitescence vermeille. Il sentit également des picotements désagréables gagner ses doigts tenant sa défense, lui donnant la sensation de maintenir sa main au-dessus d'un feu de camp. Il grimaça légèrement, sentant la douleur dans son poignet s'éveiller doucement mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, se concentrant déjà sur la troisième boule de feu lancée. Au moment où celle-ci fut absorbée par la face miroitante de son bouclier, il sentit ce dernier s'agiter. L'instant d'après, un puissant rayon d'énergie s'en échappa. Au départ surprit, il parvint tout de même, non sans peine, à le diriger sur la sorcière. Frappée de plein fouet, cette dernière émit un cri de douleur avant de perdre de l'altitude, chutant sur l'une des plate-formes annexes.

« - C'est notre chance ! _Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de son épée_ »

Sautant par-dessus le vide, il la rejoignit. La voir ainsi de prêt lui confirma son gigantisme. Elle devait faire deux, si ce n'était trois fois sa taille. Il émanait d'elle un parfum étrange, mêlant l'odeur d'un incendie à celle de la neige. Il pouvait également sentir simultanément le froid et le chaud qui s'échappaient de son corps, créant autour d'elle une atmosphère agressive pour la peau. Sans attendre d'avantage, Link leva sa lame et frappa. Elle parvint à parer le coup en plaçant ses deux baguettes en croix devant sa poitrine. Claquant sa langue contre son palet de frustration, elle le repoussa ensuite violemment en arrière en décroisant les balais. Il tomba alors dans le gouffre séparant les deux plate-formes mais parvint de justesse à se rattraper en enfonçant sa lame entre deux pierres formant le bloc central. Twinrova, de son côté, regagna les airs en émettant son petit rire, certes plus agréable à entendre que celui rayé des vieilles sorcières, mais tout aussi agaçant.

« - Quel impudent de s'attaquer de la sorte à une jeune femme, _lâcha la sorcière d'une voix où perçait un écho_. Offrons-lui donc une bonne correction ! »

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette gelée et, laissant à peine le temps au garçon de remonter, elle lança dans sa direction une boule de glace. L'esquivant de justesse, il put sentir l'air frigorifiant qui s'échappa de l'attaque lorsque celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Tandis qu'il se relevait, son bouclier retrouva tout naturellement sa place devant lui. Quelques pas sur le côté et Twinrova attaqua de nouveau. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec la chaleur des boules enflammées, la surface miroitante s'abreuva du givre constituant le projectile. Une première fois, puis une seconde. Un halo azurin se forma doucement autour de son équipement. Ses doigts s'engourdirent, peinant à conserver leur prise. Une troisième boule de glace entraîna des tremblements dans le bouclier qui rejeta alors toute l'énergie accumulée jusque-là en un faisceau polaire. S'étant déjà fait avoir une fois, la sorcière tenta de l'esquiver, mais la visée de Navi était si précise qu'elle ne put y échapper longtemps, s'effondrant de nouveau sur l'un des petits carrés en poussant un cri de souffrance. Ses cheveux élémentaires commençaient à perdre de leur intensité, prouvant que l'impact de sa propre attaque l'affaiblissait. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant aux yeux du guerrier qui s'empressa de la rejoindre, épée en main. Elle tenta de bloquer encore une fois son attaque mais, haletante n'y parvint qu'à moitié. La lame parvint à s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule droite, creusant un sillon qui, dans son ébauche de défense, se prolongea jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, déchirant le vêtement. Son hurlement retentit dans les tympans du blond qui, pour esquiver les coups frénétiques des deux balais, préféra retourner sur le plus grand bloc. Du sang coula le long de la plaie, maculant le sarouel blanc et le tranchant argenté de sa fidèle alliée.

« - Mon joli corset, _sanglota la sorcière en quittant le sol_. Comment oses-tu, jeune avorton ?

\- C'est ça, _souffla-t-il en faisant tournoyer son pommeau entre ses doigts_. Dépêche-toi de me donner ma correction qu'on en finisse ! »

Ces mots semblèrent la vexer, abaissant ses sourcils et pinçant ses lèvres habituellement souriantes. L'impertinence de ce gredin n'était pas tolérable, pas au sein même de leur demeure, et encore bien moins au sein de cette chambre ayant connu les premiers instants du grand Ganondorf. Il souhaitait voir les éléments se déchaîner ? Soit ! Conservant son rire pour sa victoire future, Twinrova leva en l'air ses deux baguettes. Lui, préparait déjà son bouclier. Une boule de feu s'abattit sur ce dernier, puis ce fut au tour de sa version glaciale. Lorsque l'aura hivernale de cette dernière rencontra celui chaleureux déjà absorbé par le bouclier, ce dernier ne put le supporter. L'antithèse soudaine cohabitant dans la surface miroitante entraîna une explosion. Link fut ainsi projeté au loin, dérapant violemment sur le tapis tandis que son arsenal se dispersa autour de lui.

« - Le bouclier ne peut absorber qu'un seul type d'énergie, _analysa Navi en s'assurant de l'état de son protégé_.

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis ? »

Grimaçant, il vint masser précautionneusement son poignet qui, suite à l'impact, avait émit un craquement sonore. Une vive douleur se rependait à présent le long de son bras à chaque mouvement qu'il exécutait. Le voyant distraitement effectuer des rotations de l'articulation pour la mettre au défi, la petite fée soupira de soulagement. Une simple entorse bénigne. Link passa ensuite ses doigts sur l'arrière de sa tête qui, dans sa chute, avait heurté le sol. Il aurait préféré attendre que le vertige engendré par le choc s'estompe complètement avant de se remettre sur ses jambes, malheureusement la Gerudo maléfique ne lui laissa pas ce privilège. Une roulade en arrière le sauva in extremis d'une boule de feu, la chaleur de cette dernière caressant dangereusement sa peau au travers de ses vêtements, et ce malgré la tenue Goron qu'il portait toujours. Du regard, il se mit ensuite à chercher son bouclier. La lueur de sa partenaire le guida, fixant son attention sur l'objet se tenant en équilibre précaire au bord de la plate-forme. Twinrova suivit la direction de ses yeux et, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux, pointa sa baguette de glace en direction de l'équipement convoité. Prenant sur lui pour ignorer le vertige enserrant son crâne lorsqu'il se releva complètement, il se mit aussitôt à courir, comprenant parfaitement le plan de son adversaire. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre et de braquer le bouclier devant lui que le projectile givré vint s'écraser sur le miroir. Le faible halo bleu réapparut aussitôt. Bien, il lui fallait donc à présent esquiver la moindre attaque enflammée et cueillir chaque offensive glaciale. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'être fusionnel ne semblait pas avoir compris la capacité d'absorption de son équipement que lui-même venait de découvrir, continuant de balancer à la fois des attaques de feu et de glace. Équipant donc son bras gauche du bouclier, il se redressa sur ses jambes et partie en quête de glace. Lorsqu'il eut enfin absorbé trois sorts du même élément, il se concentra et visa à la perfection la silhouette féminine. Cette fois-ci, tandis qu'elle hurlait son agonie, sa couette droite s'éteignit complètement. Elle s'échoua lamentablement et, à peine eut-elle foulée le sol de son corps qu'une lame aiguisée vint l'accueillir, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise, ouvrant en grand ses yeux d'effroi. Son regard croisa celui froid de son ennemi, la moindre once d'empathie qu'il aurait pu ressentir face à sa détresse anéantie par ses récentes actions. À cause de ces sorcières, le peuple Gerudo avait subit un lavage de cerveau, son ancienne camarade Aveil avait été victime de leurs sortilèges, tout comme sa vieille binôme de fortune Nabooru. Pire encore, Navi avait été blessé par leur faute. Il la revoyait parfaitement agoniser, baignant dans son propre sang, la souffrance effaçant de ses lèvres ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Sa lame pivota légèrement, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'enchanteresse qui en lâcha ses deux baguettes. On ne s'en prenait pas impunément aux proches du héros, surtout lorsque l'on avait donné la vie au fléau responsable de tant de souffrance.

« - Désolé pour ton corset, _déclara-t-il en retirant sèchement son épée_. »

Un jet de sang accompagna le mouvement, giclant légèrement sur le visage masculin. Lui tournant le dos, il retourna ensuite sur le bloc central.

« - Espèce de... _souffla la sorcière, coupée par le liquide carmin s'échappant de ses lèvres_. »

Le givre de sa couette gauche se brisa, rendant à la totalité de ses cheveux leur teinte grisâtre. Tentant de stopper le flot sanguin s'échappant de sa blessure, la Gerudo s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Intrigué, Link étudia le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à dégainer son bouclier à tout moment. Seulement, la voyant tournoyer de plus en plus vite sur elle-même, il comprit très vite que le combat était bel et bien terminé. La silhouette féminine se scinda en deux, redonnant les deux entités à l'origine de Twinrova. Leur balai ayant disparu, elles réapparurent foulant le sol de leurs babouches.

« - Quelle petite peste ! _Ragea la dompteuse de flammes en observant sa main squelettique maculée de sang_. Cette fois c'est du sérieux, n'est-ce pas Kotake ? »

Tandis qu'elle se tournait vers sa jumelle, les deux sorcières se mirent doucement à léviter au-dessus du sol. L'atmosphère s'azura progressivement au-dessus de leur tête, baignant leur corps d'un aura mystique. Affirmant les dires de sa sœur d'un hochement de tête, la lanceuse de glace suspendit soudainement son geste en fixant un point au-dessus du crâne voisin.

« - Hé, Koume ! _Lâcha-t-elle alors_. Tu as un truc au-dessus de la tête ! »

Levant à son tour les yeux au plafond, qui avait en partie disparu sous les teintes de bleu, la concernée aperçut en effet un disque lumineux flotté au-dessus d'elle.

« - Heu ? _S'étonna-t-elle avant de dévier son regard vers l'auréole jumelle_. Regarde ! Toi aussi ! C'est quoi ce machin rond ? »

Puis, comme si le simple fait de décrire la dite chose ronde à voix haute suffi à répondre à sa propre question, elle écarquilla les yeux face à l'horreur de la situation. Il s'agissait de la tiare des morts, celle venant couronner ceux sur le point de trépasser. Alors, comprenant la situation, elle sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle, sa terreur se muant très rapidement en colère qui la fit s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« - Mais je n'ai que 400 ans ! _Rugit-elle comme si cela suffisait à injustifier le sort lui étant destiné_

\- Et moi je n'ai que 380 ans ! _L'imita Kotake_ »

Cette réplique attira aussitôt le regard de l'autre sorcière qui, plus remontait que jamais, lui cria dans les oreilles.

« - Nous sommes jumelles ! Tu ne peux pas avoir 380 ans ! Arrête de mentir ! T'es devenue sénile !

\- Quoi ? _S'emporta à son tour l'autre_. C'est moi la sénile ? Cause meilleure à ta grande sœur !

\- ON-EST-JUMELLES ! JUMELLES ! Tu ne peux pas être plus vieille que moi !

\- Gnyyaaaarghh ! Ce que tu peux être sournoise !

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi mesquine ? »

Et, tandis qu'elles se disputaient à coup de « T'es sournoise ! » pour l'une et de « T'es mesquine ! » pour l'autre, formant un véritable brouhaha inextricable, Link et Navi partagèrent un regard empli de moquerie. Décidément, vues ainsi, ces deux sorcières se rapprochaient plus d'un duo comique que d'une véritable menace. La lueur bleue s'intensifia soudainement, attirant l'attention des quatre protagonistes en direction du plafond. L'instant d'après, les jumelles s'élevèrent pour disparaître dans un flash lumineux, ne laissant derrière elle que le cri désespéré de l'une et les dernières paroles de l'autre.

« - En tout cas... moi je suis sexy ! _Laissa entendre la voix de Kotake juste avant que l'aura ne s'estompe complètement, rendant à la salle son ambiance feutrée originelle_. »

Le silence retomba ensuite, pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles pointues. La lame purificatrice retrouva le confort de son fourreau, faisant résonner son chant de satisfaction. Le téléporteur apparut quelques minutes plus tard sur l'une des plate-formes annexes, là même où il avait fait verser le sang Gerudo. Se massant distraitement le poignet, il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa lueur indigo, Navi voletant au-dessus de son épaule. Lorsqu'il le foula de ses bottes, la lumière vint l'envelopper. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par-delà l'espace et le temps.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il reconnut aussitôt la magnificence du Sanctuaire des Sages, l'atmosphère s'en dégageant dressant un à un chacun de ses poils. Il perçut le clapotis silencieux des cascades infinies qui continuait de se verser inlassablement dans le néant, encerclant l'hexagone au milieu duquel il se tenait. Son regard balaya lentement les lieux, reconnaissant les différentes stèles sur lesquelles s'était déjà tenu trois de ses amis d'enfance, à présent éveillés en temps que sage. Il se stoppa cependant lorsqu'un éclat ocre attira son attention, ou plus particulièrement la silhouette se trouvant dessus. Un sarouel blanc marquant une taille de guêpe, un ventre finement musclé laissé à découvert par le bandeau retenant une voluptueuse poitrine, des gantelets immaculés faisant ressortir la peau bronzée des épaules, une longue chevelure flamboyante retenue en queue-de-cheval par un imposant rubis, des iris de guerrière luisant d'une lueur dorée. La jeune femme lui faisant face était, sans aucun doute, aussi ravissante que dans ses souvenirs, comme si le temps n'avait pas eut d'emprise sur sa personne. Mains sur les hanches, elle lui adressait un sourire franc.

« - Merci gamin, du fond du cœur, _commença-t-elle_. »

Tout comme il venait de le faire, elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, laissant ensuite un sifflement traverser la barrière de ses lèvres blanches.

« - Regardez-moi ça ! Le gamin est devenu un grand guerrier !

\- Ne le flatte pas de trop, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête. »

La remarque de Navi les fit rire toutes les deux tandis que le sujet de la conversation leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne put cependant retenir trop longtemps le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres, le bonheur des demoiselles étant contagieux. La Gerudo retrouva ensuite progressivement son sérieux, une ombre peinée affaissant légèrement ses sourcils.

« - Au fait... Excuse-moi de t'avoir attaqué. J'étais sous le contrôle des sorcières et sous les ordres de...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, _la coupa-t-il_ , tu n'as pas étais la première à succomber à mon charme au point de vouloir me fracasser la tête. »

À l'entente de ces mots, elle rit de nouveau.

« - Toute cette histoire est vraiment incroyable, non ? _Reprit-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres_. Moi, Nabooru, le sage de l'Esprit ! C'est à mourir de rire.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu mérites amplement ce rôle. Ton propre peuple, et même celui du royaume tout entier te doit beaucoup. Tes actions ont sauvé des vies. Tu as risqué ta vie pour en sauver d'autres, et ce malgré le fait que tu te trouvais théoriquement à la tête de l'armée adverse. Tu es une combattante hors pair, et en tant que sage, ton devoir sera de poursuivre cette lutte.

\- Tu as raison, _déclara-t-elle après un court silence, tentant de cacher sa gêne derrière un rire_. Je vais combattre ! Et, crois-moi, ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

Elle émit un cri de guerre pour accompagner ses dires, mimant à la perfection le mouvement de ses cimeterres s'enfonçant dans le corps d'un ennemi. Elle fit ensuite semblant de les raccrocher à sa taille, prenant délibérément la pause pour amuser la galerie. Puis, une fois l'amusement complètement estompé, elle retrouva cette expression sérieuse qu'il lui connaissait bien, celle-là même qu'elle avait affiché le jour de leur rencontre en lui demandant assistance.

« - Gamin, _reprit-elle d'une voix calme avant de se corriger_. Non, Link, héros du Temps. Je te remets ce médaillon. Le p'tit bisou sera pour plus tard. Prends en soin. »

Disant cela, elle leva les bras en l'air. Un éclat orangé aveugla un instant le garçon avant qu'un médaillon de même couleur ne descende lentement des airs pour atterrir en douceur dans sa paume. La relique était frappée de deux pétales s'enroulant entre eux, symbole de la dualité parfaite. L'aura de la Gerudo en émanait fortement et, s'enroulant tel un serpent autour du jeune homme, vint se mêler à ceux de ses amis déjà éveillés. Sa vision se brouilla ensuite. Face à lui, Nabooru avait conservé son sourire qui, pareillement au reste du sanctuaire, s'effaçait progressivement sous ses yeux. L'obscurité gagna son environnement.

« - Tu es devenu beau et fort, _murmura la sage d'un air songeur_. »

Il sentit les remous de la téléportation l'envelopper, le guidant loin de ce lieu hors d'accès pour le commun des mortels. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux tandis qu'au creux de son oreille retentissaient les dernières paroles de la guerrière.

« - J'aurais dût tenir ma promesse... »

Ô0Ô

Le chant des eaux coulant le long des murs emplissait la fontaine, se répercutant en écho dans la grotte où elle avait été bâtie. Assis sur le rebord du bassin, le jeune homme maintenait son bras droit en l'air. Des rougeurs étaient visibles sur son poignet débarrassé du gantelet, un œdème commençant déjà à se former. Comme l'avait pressentit Navi, il ne s'agissait que d'une entorse bénigne aisément soignable. La Grande Fée n'eut qu'à passer ses doigts colorés au-dessus de l'articulation, insufflant de son énergie au travers de la chair, pour que la désagréable douleur ne disparaisse quelques minutes plus tard.

« - En une journée, j'aurais autant travaillé que durant tout le siècle dernier, _soupira la dame féerique en se rallongeant sur le côté_. Tout ça grâce à toi, héros imprudent. »

Le concerné lui adressa un regard, effectuant des rotations avec son poignet pour s'assurer que toute gêne se soit véritablement envolée.

« - Depuis le temps que je le dis, _lâcha sa partenaire d'un ton las_. Mais que voulez-vous, en plus d'être imprudent, il est également aussi têtu qu'une mule. »

Cette remarque lui valut un haussement de sourcil. C'était la poêle qui se moquait du chaudron là. Combien de fois la témérité et la maladresse de sa partenaire avaient plongé cette dernière dans une situation délicate ? Combien de fois avait-elle refusé de lui obéir, négligeant complètement la fragilité naturelle de son espèce ? Son entêtement était quasiment légendaire, comme elle l'avait une nouvelle fois prouvée en prenant elle-même la décision d'infiltrer le temple. Soupirant longuement, il se releva et entreprit de rhabiller son bras.

« - Certaines de mes filles doivent être en quête d'un point d'eau où s'abreuver, _déclara la Grande Fée, attirant son attention_. Si tu leur portes assistance, je suis certaines qu'elles se porteront volontaires pour t'accompagner dans ta quête périlleuse. Et si les batailles un jour t'épuisent, j'apaiserai tes blessures. »

Et, sur cette phrase qu'elle partageait avec ses sœurs, elle regagna les eaux de son bassin, ne laissant derrière elle que son rire franc caractéristique. Les torches absinthes perdirent de leur intensité, témoignant de l'assoupissement de leur maîtresse. Récupérant l'arsenal qu'il avait déposé en bas des escaliers, Link quitta quant à lui la fontaine, sa partenaire venant trouver place sur son épaule. À l'extérieur, le Colosse du désert était anormalement animé, le nombre d'individus présents ayant monstrueusement augmenté, passant d'un homme unique accompagné d'une fée à toute une escouade de guerrières. Encadrée par deux sentinelles drapées de violet, Aveil en personne vint l'accueillir, tout comme l'insupportable chaleur désertique.

« - Verdict ? _Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine_. Comment se porte notre héros ?

\- Comme un charme ! _Répondit le concerné_ »

Les iris ambres se posèrent sur Navi qui, d'un hochement de tête, approuva les dires de son protégé. Voyant le dialogue silencieux des deux femmes, il leva les yeux au ciel. Moins d'une demi heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait été téléporté en dehors du sanctuaire, apparaissant sur la stèle pour le plus grand étonnement des Gerudo qui s'affairaient à prendre en charge les blessées. Le soleil, à présent haut dans le ciel, avait été le premier à l'accueillir, suivit de l'ancienne pirate qui l'avait chaudement félicité pour ses exploits. Remarquant ensuite l'absence de Sheik, il avait rapidement cherché à la retrouver avant de se retrouver face à un obstacle de taille : cette fameuse obstination que possédait sa partenaire ailée. Il était blessé et, bien que lui voyait la chose de manière futile, la nouvelle entraîna vivement une vague d'inquiétude dans les rangs féminins, l'esprit patriotique en étant la cause. Il faisait partie des leurs à présent, étant à leurs yeux un enfant encore en phase d'apprentissage. Il s'était donc gentiment fait escorté jusqu'à la fontaine pour recevoir des soins, sous le regard intransigeant d'Aveil et de Navi.

« - Pourrais-je à présent savoir où est Sheik ? _Commença-t-il à s'impatienter_

\- Tu veux parler de cet étrange individu masqué ? Il est parti il y a plusieurs heures avec le majestueux oiseau.

\- Sans laisser de message ? »

La négation physique des trois têtes rousses le fit soupirer. Où avait-elle pu se rendre ? Il restait un sage à éveiller, sans doute avait-elle rejoint l'endroit où devait se tenir le cinquième temple. Seulement, l'emplacement de ce dernier restait lui aussi un mystère. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il chercha à se remémorer le tout premier poème énoncé par la musicienne.

« - Quand le mal est sur le monde, _entonna la voix de celle-ci dans sa tête_ , seuls ceux sensibles à l'appel du Saint-Royaume se réfugient dans les cinq temples : dans une profonde forêt, sur une haute montagne, dans un vaste lac, dans la maison des morts... »

Il se stoppa sur ces derniers mots.

« - La maison des morts, _répéta-t-il alors à voix haute_.

\- Hé ? _Lâcha sa partenaire_

\- Il s'agit du cinquième temple, tu te souviens ? Sheik doit nous y attendre pour éveiller le dernier sage.

\- Certes, mais... »

Mais cela ne leur disait pas où se rendre. Autant l'emplacement des autres temples était plus ou moins bien indiquée, le poème évoquant une forêt, des montagnes, un lac ou encore la présence de sable à proximité, autant celui du dernier... La maison des morts... Que pouvait-on désigner par ces termes ? Où des défunts pouvaient-ils donc logés sachant qu'ils... Le déclic se fit soudainement dans son esprit, tout comme dans celui de sa partenaire qui lâcha en même temps que lui :

« - Un cimetière ! »

La dernière demeure des âmes. Et où pouvait-on trouver un cimetière en Hyrule ?

« - Nous devons nous rendre au plus vite au village Cocorico, _déclara le héros en se mettant en route pour rejoindre l'oasis desséchée_. »

Autour de celui-ci, certaines Gerudos achevaient de plier les couvertures employées tandis que d'autres préparaient le repas. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elles, toutes détournèrent leurs yeux dans sa direction pour lui adresser un sourire amical.

« - Tu comptes partir tout de suite ? _Demanda Aveil en le suivant de près_. Le déjeuner est presque prêt, nos sœurs se sont données beaucoup de mal pour te le concocter. De plus, tu sors à peine de ton affrontement contre les sorcières les plus puissantes de notre peuple. Un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Pour l'heure, il y a plus important que la nourriture et le sommeil. En me téléportant au Mont du Péril, je pourrais...

\- Ne soit pas stupide ! »

La remarque le fit se stopper brusquement. Ou était-ce le fait qu'il venait d'arriver à destination, le petit bassin asséché se tenant juste devant ses pieds ? S'emparant de son ocarina qu'il porta à ses lèvres, le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux pour se remémorer cet air qu'il n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps. L'environnement autour de lui se tut, des bavardages au martellement des couteaux. Seul résonnait au creux de ses oreilles, tandis qu'il mouvait ses doigts sur l'instrument, les paroles des deux frères défunts, auteurs de ce morceau aux pouvoirs météorologiques.

« - Les siècles de pluie que ce chant appelle ne sont autres que mes larmes. Et le tonnerre qui frappe la terre n'est autre que ma colère ancestrale. »

La mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, attirant à elle de sombres nuages venant camoufler les rayons solaires. Une première goutte caressa sa main, puis une seconde. L'orage se mit à gronder au-dessus de sa tête, zébrant par moment le ciel d'éclairs lumineux. Les gouttes se succédèrent les unes après les autres, formant très rapidement un rideau de pluie inesquivable. Des exclamations de surprise résonnèrent autour de lui. Le soupir d'aise de sa partenaire lui parvint en écho à son propre bonheur de ressentir sur sa peau brûlée la fraîcheur offerte par le chant des Tempêtes. Ils ne furent pas les seuls de cet avis puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, des acclamations de joie, semblables à des sons de clochette, gagnèrent le Colosse. Rouvrant les yeux, Link put alors observer le résultat de sa prestation. L'oasis se remplissait peu à peu d'eau, pour le plus grand bonheur des petites fées vagabondes qui commençaient à se réunir au-dessus de la marre. Les voyant sautiller gaiement à la surface de cette dernière, leur lueur rose se reflétant sur le miroir aqueux, le garçon ne put retenir un sourire d'attendrissement. C'était entre autres pour préserver l'innocence de ces créatures si extraordinaires qu'il se battait quotidiennement.

Lorsque l'orage se tarit enfin, l'animation reprit autour de lui. Il fallait rallumer les feux de camp et essorer les vêtements. Fort heureusement pour ce dernier point, la chaleur du soleil, qui repointait déjà le bout de son nez, était suffisante pour rendre la tâche superficielle. Link espéra de tout son cœur que l'oasis, terre naturellement aréique, tienne le coup, le bonheur de ces petits êtres étant une raison valable pour que l'eau ne quitte pas ce morceau de terre. Un trio de fées guérisseuse se dirigea dans sa direction. Elles le saluèrent d'une révérence synchrone puis se dispersèrent autour de lui pour rejoindre ses différentes bouteilles. Les volontaires venaient de se désigner.

« - Et maintenant, le village Cocorico ! _Déclara Link en portant de nouveau l'ocarina à ses lèvres_ »

Mais une petite main sur l'instrument le dissuada de poursuivre. Il croisa le regard céruléen de sa partenaire et haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« - Aveil a raison, tu dois te reposer. Au moins un minimum, _rajouta-t-elle en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel_. Juste le temps de rejoindre le repaire et de récupérer Epona.

\- Le repaire se trouve à des heures d'ici.

\- Et si je te disais qu'il existe un moyen d'aller plus vite ? _Intervint la sous-chef Gerudo en posant ses mains sur ses hanches_ »

Les deux partenaires dévièrent leur attention dans sa direction, la questionnant de poursuivre du regard. Se contentant de rire, elle se dirigea sans un mot vers le groupe de chameaux tranquillement allongés à l'ombre des palmiers. D'une caresse sur le museau, elle en salua deux et les fit se redresser sur leurs pattes.

« - Voici nos montures les plus rapides. En moins d'une heure, vous serez à la maison. À condition bien sûre que je sois votre guide car le désert peut se révéler trompeur pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de le traverser. »

D'un mouvement souple, elle se hissa sur le dos d'une bête, prenant place entre les deux bosses de l'animal, là où avait été installé un petit siège confortable. Elle se saisit ensuite de la corde reliée au museau du chameau et lui fit faire quelques pas en cercle avant de se stopper de nouveau devant le garçon.

« - Alors héros, prêt pour une toute nouvelle expérience ? »

Ô0Ô

À l'approche du village Cocorico, des trombes d'eau s'échappaient du ciel pour s'abattre sur la terre. Stoppée devant les escaliers en pierre menant à la destination convoitée, Epona s'ébroua pour chasser au maximum la pluie de sa crinière blanche. Son cavalier venait de mettre pied à terre, s'étirant de tout son long pour éveiller ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil. Comme promis par Aveil, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour rejoindre le repaire des voleuses, les chameaux faisant preuve d'une rapidité hors norme en empruntant des raccourcis au travers des dunes de sable. Arrivé sur place, il eut la surprise d'être accueilli par les Gerudo restées en retrait et par sa jument adorée, déjà prête à repartir. Cependant, ne pouvant refuser pour la deuxième fois le repas lui étant offert, il avait tout d'abord dû déjeuner, pour le plus grand bonheur de son estomac trop longtemps oublié. Il s'était ensuite changé, profitant d'une toilette plus que bienvenue pour troquer sa tunique rouge contre celle verdoyante de son enfance. Puis, une fois en selle, il avait quitté son nouveau peuple d'adoption, donnant le cap à sa monture avant de s'endormir sur son dos, le calme des landes formant une berceuse parfaite. Ce fut la pluie qui le réveilla alors qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé le ranch Lon Lon et qu'ils se rapprochaient du pont menant au village.

« - Au moins, tu as pu te reposer un peu, _dit Navi en venant se poser sur son crâne_. »

Il bâilla un coup, haussant les épaules face à ses paroles. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa jument et, caressant doucement son front, lui tendit une carotte savoureuse.

« - Tu vas aller m'attendre au ranch, d'accord ? Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais fini. »

« Quand tout sera fini » se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Comprenant ses paroles, Epona accepta la gâterie puis vint frotter son museau noir contre son visage dans un au-revoir des plus adorables. Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et, rebroussant chemin, se mit à galoper en direction de sa demeure natale. Un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, Link observa un instant sa silhouette s'éloigner dans la plaine puis, soupirant, se retourna pour faire face aux escaliers qu'il avait emprunté un bon nombre de fois. Lorsqu'il foula la première marche, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le mauvais pressentiment naissant dans son esprit donna alors le rythme à ses pas, transformant sa marche en course effrénée. Une odeur de brûlée lui monta au nez, ne faisant qu'alimenter son inquiétude. Et lorsqu'il atteint enfin le sommet des marches et qu'il passa l'arche en bois, la vision des flammes dévorant le village le stoppa un instant. Avançant lentement, il balaya les environs. Aucun habitant n'était visible. Seule une silhouette se tenait devant le puits, dos tourné à l'entrée du village. Link la reconnu aussitôt, et il soupira presque de soulagement. Pressé, il traversa donc les derniers mètres les séparant en courant, gravissant les escaliers menant au puits, mais se stoppa bien vite lorsque la voix familière de Sheik s'éleva dans les airs.

« - Arrière, Link ! »

Au même moment, la potence en bois se décrocha violemment du sol et s'envola haut dans le ciel pour atterrir sur le toit en feu de la maison maudite. Tandis que le jeune homme suivait sa trajectoire du regard, tournant un instant le dos au puits, une ombre se faufila en dehors de ce dernier, serpentant sur le sol pour venir s'enrouler autour de la musicienne. Celle-ci émit un hoquet de surprise qui attira aussitôt l'attention du héros. La prise invisible la souleva alors du sol. Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain. Secouée dans tous les sens comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, elle finit par s'écraser à plat ventre en bas des escaliers, juste à côté de la maison de madame Jona.

« - Sheik ! »

En un instant, Link était déjà à ses côtés, un genou à terre, pour s'assurer de son état. Elle émit un faible gémissement. Navi, de son côté, tenta de trouver le coupable du regard. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, une ombre plus sombre encore que les ténèbres serpentaient sur les murs du village. Un frisson la mit en état d'alerte lorsque l'ennemi, ayant gagné l'arche en bois, se tourna dans la direction du trio.

« - Attention, Link ! _Cria-t-elle en percevant les intentions de l'ombre_ »

Tournant son regard dans la direction indiquée par sa partenaire, le guerrier se redressa en s'armant de son épée et de son bouclier. Voyant l'ombre se diriger à toute vitesse dans sa direction, il prépara une attaque circulaire, pointant sa lame vers l'arrière tout en brandissant son bouclier devant lui. Sheik tenta de l'arrêter, tendant sa main vers la silhouette verte, mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Puis, tout se déroula en l'espace d'une seconde. L'esprit du héros se vit rapidement happer par l'obscurité des abysses, la douleur gagnant tout son organisme. Un gémissement, transformé en hurlement de douleur par ses cordes vocales, s'échappa de ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Des images cauchemardesques hantèrent sa torpeur forcée. Des cadavres jonchant le sol, du sang coulant le long des murs le retenant prisonnier, des objets métalliques tranchant la chair. Des pleurs d'enfants, des rires d'adultes et des cris de douleur. Le froid mordant de la mort l'enveloppa tandis qu'un immense œil rouge se dessina face à lui. Les battements de son cœur affolé par cette vision s'intensifièrent, se transformant bien vite en martèlements de tambour. Cherchant à se dérober à ce spectacle insupportable, Link ferma fortement ses paupières. Le tam-tam s'intensifia, faisant trembler le sol en dessous de ses bottes. Son propre cri se mêla à celui des corps sans vie l'entourant.

« - Link... _perçut-il au milieu de tout ce vacarme de douleur_ »

Il sentit une main lui caresser doucement le visage qu'il avait inconsciemment tenté de cacher entre ses genoux. Une chaleur naquit autour de lui, formant une barrière capable de chasser les ténèbres.

« - Link... »

Extirpé de force de son cauchemar, il ouvrit soudainement les paupières. Cependant, il dut rapidement les refermer, la lueur du soleil juste au-dessus de sa tête l'éblouissant sur le coup. De peur de retomber dans cette illusion infernale, il se força tout de même à les rouvrir, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière qui lui avait tant manqué le temps d'un songe. La pluie s'écoulait toujours du ciel, son débit s'étant cependant adouci depuis sa perte de conscience, et il profita de la fraîcheur des quelques gouttes coulant sur son visage pour se rassurer de la réalité.

« - Link, _souffla de nouveau la voix de sa partenaire debout sur son torse_. »

Il lui accorda enfin de l'attention, sa vision encore floue faisant tanguer la lueur féerique. Se redressant lentement en position assise, il porta une main à son crâne douloureux en grimaçant. Son dos émit un faible craquement, se remettant de sa rencontre brutale avec le sol boueux.

« - Bien, tu reviens à toi. »

La voix féminine, qu'il identifia aussitôt comme étant celle de Sheik, attira son regard en direction de cette dernière. Elle se tenait prêt de lui, un genou à terre et l'autre servant d'appui à ses paumes. Son expression, à moitié camouflée derrière des bandes blanches, était étrange, un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude qui cohabitaient anormalement. Il repensa aussitôt à cette ombre échappée du puits et le mauvais pressentiment ressentit à son arrivée au village revint enserrer son esprit au grand galop.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Quelle était cette chose qui... »

La musicienne leva une main en l'air, faisant taire ses questions. La voyant se relever, il l'imita aussitôt. Le paysage tangua légèrement autour de lui et il dut secouer la tête pour chasser les dernières traces brumeuses du sommeil. Navi prit place sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un faible sourire pour la rassurer, puis se reconcentra sur son interlocutrice.

« - Link, _débuta-t-elle_ , un grand malheur vient de se produire. »

Les mots exacts qu'il s'attendait à entendre mais qu'il aurait préféré n'appartenir qu'à son pressentiment.

« - Le monstre de l'Ombre s'est échappé.

\- Le monstre de l'Ombre ? _Répéta Navi tandis qu'un frisson parcouru le corps de l'élu_

\- Impa, chef du village Cocorico, a jadis combattu puis enfermé le monstre de l'Ombre au fond du puits mais... Depuis longtemps, cette bête, grâce à l'influence de Ganondorf, rassemble ses forces pour enfin recouvrir sa liberté. »

Les images cauchemardesques réapparurent dans l'esprit du garçon. Il revoyait cet immense œil rouge le juger de toute sa grandeur, l'étreinte étouffante des ténèbres autour de son corps, cherchant à éteindre la lueur de son courage. Les cris de douleur qu'il avait entendus, pourtant imaginaires, résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, alimentant le malaise désagréable qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil.

« - Impa est partie sceller le Temple de l'ombre mais... _poursuivit la Sheikah, son inquiétude pour la membre de son clan transperçant dans sa voix_. Elle sera en danger si personne ne vient lui prêter main-forte. »

D'un pas, elle combla l'espace les séparant et enroula ses mains autour de celle du garçon, la porteuse du fragment du Courage, la manieuse de la lame purificatrice.

« - Link ! _Reprit-elle_. Impa est l'une des six sages. Va détruire le monstre de l'Ombre et sauve la. Je t'en pris. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de leur prise, comme cherchant un point d'ancrage. Le guerrier observa longuement les iris flamboyants de la musicienne puis vint poser délicatement sa main libre sur la joue de son interlocutrice. De son pouce, il vint essuyer une larme qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré et étira ses lèvres en un faible sourire. Un sourire résigné, indiquant qu'il acceptait cette requête sans même protester contre le danger qui l'attendait et dont il avait eut droit à un aperçu très peu idyllique.

« - L'entrée du temple se trouve sous le cimetière de ce village, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, venant poser l'une de ses mains par-dessus celle caressant son visage.

« - La seule chose en mon pouvoir est de t'apprendre la mélodie t'ouvrant le passage vers le temple de l'Ombre. »

Soupirant, elle se dégagea de sa proximité chaleureuse et, s'emparant de sa lyre, laissa entendre de sa voix redevenue monotone, comme lui incombait son rôle de guide, les mots suivants :

« - Cet air te plongera dans les ténèbres abyssales, hors du temps et de l'espace. Entends le nocturne de l'Ombre. »

Et ses doigts se mouvèrent sur les cordes de son instrument doré, formant une mélodie doucereusement déchirante que reproduisit à la perfection le héros sur son ocarina. Les deux sons se mêlèrent dans l'horizon grisé du village, entonnant ce qui ressemblait aux lamentations des âmes torturées. Autour d'eux, les flammes de l'incendie commencèrent à se tarir comme apaisées par ce chant venu d'outre-tombe. Sheik avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur la noirceur de ses paupières pour se remémorer la magie de ce sixième chant que lui avait enseignée son mentor. « Impa » soupira-t-elle mentalement tandis que la mélodie s'estompait autour d'elle. À la dernière note, ses doigts se stoppèrent sur les cordes, ne les lâchant pas pour autant. Elle resta ainsi, immobile, durant quelques secondes avant de sentir une ombre s'étaler sur son visage. Une main se posa sur la sienne et des lèvres embrassèrent son front, dans un geste de pur réconfort. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, le sourire qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde l'accueillit dans le monde de la lumière.

« - Occupes-toi du village, _susurra-t-il en venant frotter son nez contre le sien_. Je sauverai Impa quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, ne sachant quoi formuler face à la détermination illuminant le regard céruléen. Le Nocturne de l'Ombre retentit pour la seconde fois dans le village, s'évadant dans les cieux orageux en emportant avec lui cette fois-ci la silhouette du héros auréolée d'une lueur violine.

O0O

Elle ne se sentait pas bien, un vertige désagréable embrumant son esprit. Sa tête, tombant lourdement vers l'avant, la faisait souffrir, une migraine insupportable ayant pris d'assaut son cerveau. Son corps tout entier était douloureux, des griffes acérées fermement agripper venant déchirer sa chair çà et là. Du sang maculait son visage, une odeur désagréablement métallique se répandant dans sa bouche. Ses viscères lui lançaient des appels à l'aide, tiraillés par une nausée infatigable. Elle aurait eut envie de se rouler en boule et de se blottir dans un sommeil réparateur où toutes ces souffrances s'estomperaient bien vite. Mais cela lui était impossible. Suspendue dans les airs, ses bras douloureusement maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, prisonnière de ces nombreuses mains glacées, elle ne pouvait pas même se laisser emporter par ses songes sans risquer de finir engloutit par un énième cauchemar.

Un vent froid lui caressa la joue, la faisant frissonner. Un rire retentit alors non loin d'elle, résonnant tel un écho dans ses oreilles pointues.

« - Te voilà dans une situation bien misérable, _murmura lentement une voix grave omnisciente_ , toi qui autrefois représentais la fierté de tout un peuple. »

Prenant sur elle-même, elle se força à ouvrir les paupières, quittant l'obscurité offerte par celles-ci pour se plonger dans les ténèbres abyssales des lieux. Dans ce paysage monochromatique, seule la blancheur des membres la maintenant prisonnière était visible. Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant les griffes de ces derniers s'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa peau.

« - Je dois admettre que tu es devenue une jeune femme fort ravissante, _poursuivit la voix_ , et je me ferais une joie de noyer ces traits délicats de larmes ensanglantées.

\- L-La victoire ne sera... pas tienne ! _Parvint-elle à articuler malgré le flot de sang maculant sa bouche_ »

Ces mots firent rire de nouveau la voix tapie dans l'obscurité. Puis soudain, apparaissant au milieu des ténèbres, un œil carmin d'une taille impressionnante se dessina face à elle, la jugeant de toute sa hauteur.

« - Qui te parle de victoire ? Je ne réclame que vengeance pour toutes ces âmes que tu as plongées dans la torpeur de la mort. »

Des cris de lamentation retentirent autour d'elle. Les griffes desserrèrent légèrement leur prise, suffisamment pour laisser couler en dehors des plaies des flots de sang. Sa vision commença à se brouiller, faisant tanguer la vision de cet œil maléfique.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ma très chère Impa, je ne te tuerai pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Juste le temps de te faire ressentir tout ce que tu as fait endurer à ces nombreuses âmes innocentes. Les entends-tu ? »

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent et, inconsciemment, elle referma les paupières comme pour tenter de trouver refuge dans son esprit. Mais, elle le savait, il était déjà trop tard. Le monstre de l'Ombre s'était déjà emparé de celui-ci, faisant renaître des souvenirs qu'elle avait depuis longtemps réussi à endormir au fond d'elle. Elle revoyait ces mares de sang recouvrant les dalles de son foyer, ces chaînes luisant d'une couleur anormalement carmin, ces corps sans vie déchiquetés, démembrés, décapités. Et ce regard, aussi vermeil que le sien, la maudire de toute la haine qui l'animait avant d'être voilé par la mort.

« - Je réclame vengeance pour nous Impa. Pour notre peuple. Pour notre famille. Pour Azrily. »

Ô0Ô

Comme à son habitude, le cimetière du village Cocorico était noyé sous des trombes d'eau, le ciel ne cessant de pleurer la perte de ces âmes chères. Appuyé contre la barrière derrière laquelle était dissimulée la stèle de téléportation, Link observait ce spectacle si familier d'un point de vue nouveau. L'ensemble des tombes se dressaient en contre-bas, formant un terrain de jeu parfait pour les âmes n'ayant pas encore rejoint l'autre côté. Leurs rires caractéristiques, couplés à l'orage couvant perpétuellement le cimetière, formaient une mélodie étrangement apaisante. Le jeune homme se revoyait parfaitement enfant traverser les chemins dallés serpentant entre les sépultures pour rejoindre la plus imposante de toutes, dressée au fond de la nécropole, juste en dessous de lui à présent. Sept ans plus tard, la tombe royale avait dû accueillir des noms nouveaux, l'assassinat sanguinaire de l'ancien roi d'Hyrule gravé à jamais dans son marbre. Plus jeune, il avait osé la profaner, poussé par les deux frères compositeurs enterrés de part et d'autre des souverains, et avait ainsi apprit le chant du Soleil. À vrai dire, il les avait toutes visitées, guidé par son défunt ami Igor et par sa curiosité juvénile. Souvent, ses petites visites s'étaient transformées en rencontre nez à nez avec un spectre ou quelques effrois, faisant frissonner son corps d'enfant d'une excitation angoissée. C'était ici qu'il avait affronté ses plus grandes peurs et qu'il avait appris à côtoyer sa destinée : un héros se bat ou meurt.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, son grondement le tirant de ses songes. Relevant les yeux vers les nuages sombres, il s'attarda un instant sur la silhouette du moulin qui, malgré l'incendie récent, continuait son mouvement de palmes incessant. Le village était en sécurité, du moins tant que la menace des Ombres restait terrée dans les profondeurs du cimetière. Leur destination... Soupirant, Link se redressa. Ses doigts toujours agrippés à la barrière, il contempla une dernière fois le village des morts, se remémorant à la perfection les mots gravés sur la stèle à l'entrée.

« - Paix à leurs âmes, ici reposent éternellement les fidèles serviteurs de la famille royale d'Hyrule.

\- Les Sheikahs, protecteurs de la famille royale et fondateurs de Cocorico, veillent sur le sommeil éternel des âmes... _compléta Navi avant de rajout_ _er_ _d'une voix faussement émue_. C'est beau !

\- Ouai... Mais on n'est pas là pour ça. Allez, amènes-toi ! »

Sur ces mots, la petite fée prit son envol, laissant entendre un « Oui, chef ! » qui fit rire son partenaire. Guidé par la lueur bleue, il tourna ainsi le dos à la nécropole et se dirigea vers l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Un escalier en pierres se dressa devant eux, les emmenant plus en profondeurs. La dernière marche donnait sur une salle circulaire creusée dans la roche brune, le peu de lumière parvenant jusqu'ici plongeant l'endroit dans la presque pénombre. Sur le sol terreux, des cercles de runes étaient tracées à la craie blanche tout autour d'une petite plate-forme ronde. Celle-ci formait le point central des deux cercles que formaient les vingt-quatre torches éteintes. Link avança prudemment dans ce lieu étrange, continuant d'observer les alentours. Face à lui, jurant dans ce décor terreux autant qu'un Zora dans un volcan, se tenait un mur minutieusement construit en pierres grises. La vue de l'emblème gravé sur ce qui devait être la porte le stoppa aussitôt, un pied déjà posé sur l'estrade. L'œil Sheikah le jugeait de son regard inerte. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard.

« - Il doit s'agir d'un mécanisme, _déclara ensuite Navi en tournoyant au_ _-_ _dessus des torches_.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un peu plus de lumière ? »

Et, disant cela, il grimpa complètement sur la petite plate-forme. Concentrant son énergie, il s'enveloppa ensuite de l'essence enflammée divine avant de frapper son poing sur le sol pour créer un dôme de flamme. S'élargissant de plus en plus, le feu de Din vint ainsi allumer simultanément l'intégralité des torches. Leur crépitement se répandit dans la salle, bien vite camouflé par le brouhaha que produisit la grande porte en pierre lorsqu'elle se souleva, révélant une entrée plus sombre encore que le noir nocturne. Descendant de l'estrade, son regard fixé dans ces abysses qui l'attendaient, Link fit quelques pas en avant. Un courant d'air glacial vint l'accueillir, se faufilant dans les pans de ses vêtements pour le faire frissonner. Navi fut la première à s'engouffrer dans ce qui semblait être un couloir en pierres grises, sa lueur bleue ne suffisant qu'à dessiner grossièrement les traits de l'environnement. Le guerrier la suivait de prêt, une sensation d'oppression le gagnant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait d'avancer dans ce corridor. Soudain, un cri à glacer le sang retentit tout autour d'eux, les stoppant aussitôt.

« - Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Demanda Navi trop peu rassurée pour conserver la place d'éclaireur_ »

Le garçon s'empara lentement de son épée, guettant le moindre recoin autour de lui à la recherche de mouvement. Des murmures inaudibles s'élevèrent autour d'eux, semblables à des lamentations. Les deux partenaires reconnurent alors la voix des morts, celle qu'ils avaient déjà pu entendre dans le puits. Il s'agissait là des derniers mots des défunts que ces derniers répétaient inlassablement, formant une mélodie frissonnante où se mêlaient remords et vengeances. Comme pour rythmer cette complainte funèbre, le tam-tam d'un tambour débuta. Resserrant ses doigts autour de la garde de son épée, le jeune homme tenta de chasser les images que lui remémorait ce son à peine perceptible. Le cri retentit de nouveau, faisant sursauter Navi déjà fortement agrippée à la tunique de son ami.

« - Ça met tout de suite dans l'ambiance, y a pas à dire ! _Déclara le blond en riant nerveusement_ »

Et, sur ces mots, il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'engouffrer d'avantage dans le couloir, laissant l'obscurité du temple de l'Ombre l'envelopper d'avantage et le guider vers le royaume des morts.

O-O

 **Fin ! =D Et oui mes chers amis, nous en avons enfin terminé avec le désert ! o**

 **Comme je m'étais jurée de ne faire aucune référence à BOTW, je vous mets ici la liste des références que j'ai utilisé pour les différents prénoms apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

 **\- Jona est la gérante du restaurant du marché couvert dans SS.**

 **\- Jill est le petit garçon avec la morve lui coulant du nez sur l'île de l'Aurore dans TWW.**

 **\- Louda est la fille du père Reynald dans TP.**

 **\- Julietta est une référence à Shakespeare (sans blague). C'est le nom que j'ai donné à la fille du couple qui danse tout le temps (je trouvais ça plus joli que Amour ou Chérie).**

 **\- Aka est le nom que j'ai donné à l'un des deux jumeaux, celui avec un pull rouge (puisque Aka signifie rouge en japonais).**

 **\- Bomu est un diminutif de Bomuchuu, le nom japonais des missiles teigneux.**

 **Sinon, mis à part ça, tous les autres prénoms sont véritables, que ce soit le professeur Shikashi, Madame Yan ou Guru Guru =D**

 **Voilà, voilà... Je crois que j'ai tout dit =O Comme toujours, si vous avez d'autres questions ou que vous voulez juste me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter =). Comme le chapitre ne sortira qu'en octobre, je pense que je vous répondrais d'abord par message puis sur le chapitre, histoire que vous ne restiez pas sans réponse durant des jours ;D.**

 **Au mois prochain pour visiter ensemble la maison des morts XD (mon dieu je vais mourir!) En attendant, prenez soin de vous =3**

 **Chu**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Baissez vos armes ou je fais exploser ce chapitre ! XD**

 **Hellow mes peluches, comment allez-vous ? =3**

 **Navrée pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. Pour tout vous dire, il était même pas à la moitié le jour de sa sortie. Je l'ai fini dimanche, la correction s'est achevée hier et je viens tout juste de finir la relecture finale. La raison ? Bah oui, faut bien que je vous en sorte une. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans mon chapeau ? Mais oui ! Les études ! Non je blague XD ou du moins en partie, car la principale raison c'est que j'arrivais pas à commencer ce chapitre. J'ai du le recommencer un bon nombre de fois, effaçant parfois au moins trois pages. Je déteste le temple de l'Ombre et je suis pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui est morbide, mais en même temps j'adore Bongo Bongo et tout le background de cet endroit. Du coup... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez =P**

 **Remerciements à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, vous êtes des amours =3**

 **Spécial thanks à toi vona-Elisha, ton commentaire était parfait XD Et il m'a fait rudement plaisir =D Vraiment désolée pour Link et Sheik mais... si ça peut te rassurer, il ne sait rien passé entre ces deux là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) C'est des gens civilisées quand même, et puis n'oublions pas qu'il y avait deux mégères qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment. Niveau romantisme, on est loin là XD Ah oui les Twinrova... Elles m'ont aussi beaucoup marquées ces deux là. Par contre, comme je confond parfois les deux, ça n'a pas toujours été évident pour l'écriture XD Kaepora Gaepora est juste LE relou de service, rien que pour écrire son prénom U_U Heureuse de savoir que j'arrive à garder les personnages comme ils sont dans le jeu, c'est vrai que c'est parfois délicat (notamment pour Link qui ne parle pas à la base) =/. J'aurais préféré écrire ta proposition et sauter le temple de l'Ombre XD Mais bon... j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant (même si entre une bande de mort-vivants et deux amants, le choix est vite fait... On prend la bande XDD). Oui, du coup plus que deux chapitres maintenant Oo Je suis pas prête à terminer TwT (et en même temps j'ai trop hâte de faire l'épilogue Mouahaha XD). Bref, encore merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait énormément plaisir =D (PS : Pas besoin de meurtre, y a assez de mort comme ça dans ce chapitre U_U XD)**

 **Egalement un spécial thanks à toi shadowthewolf04, très heureuse de recevoir ton commentaire =) Ne parlons pas de fin, ça me brise mon ptit cœur ToT XD Alors pour le « porteuse » et « manieuse » c'est normal que c'est féminin, ce n'est pas une faute d'inattention =O J'ai peut être pas était très clair mais en fait c'est pour dire que Sheik (je crois que c'est elle) prend la main de Link, celle qui porte la marque et qui manie l'épée, en gros sa main gauche quoi XD Et pour le chameau, je... Je sais pas quoi dire XD Il me fallait une monture, j'avais joué à BOTW, et du coup j'ai pensé à Vah Naboris et je me suis dis « tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas trouver une origine à cette créature divine ? » Et du coup voilà... Après je voulais pas me lancer dans quelque chose de trop complexe à mettre en place, comme le fait qu'elles utilisent un bateau (même si l'idée est hyper génial =O) et je trouvais que les morses de sable pour le coup faisait trop BOTW =/ Quant à la raie géante, j'ai moi aussi eut cette idée XD Mais... je la conserve pour une potentielle future histoire ;) Et puis c'est beaucoup trop classe pour n'apparaître qu'un fragment de seconde dans une historie =O Comme tu dis, on fonce vers la fin XD En espérant qu'on se prenne pas un mur en chemin... En tout cas merci pour tes frustrations, ça m'a permis de voir que je suis pas toujours très clair (même si je le sais déjà XD) et de confirmer mon idée de raie =3 En espérant la suite te plaise tout autant =D**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination...**

 **Attention, en théorie (si j'ai bien fait mon job) certaines scènes peuvent choquer les plus sensibles (mais genre vraiment les plus plus sensibles). Mais bon, en même temps, c'est le temple de l'Ombre, vous vous doutiez bien qu'on allait pas parler de bisounours XD Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits effrois =D (oubliez pas de faire une pause dès que possible, les scènes sont assez longues pour une fois)**

 **Chapitre XXVIII**

 **La maison des morts**

Posté sur le pont principal de l'embarcation, là où avait été tracé le symbole divin sur le parquet craquelé, il laissait l'essence de la relique prisonnière de ses doigts prendre progressivement possession de son esprit. Les lamentations funèbres se turent momentanément autour de lui, tout comme le chant des tambours. Quelques notes de musique s'élevèrent doucement dans les airs, formant l'inoubliable berceuse royale. Un tintement de clochette répondit à la mélodie. Rouvrant les paupières, le jeune homme décrocha alors lentement ses lèvres de son instrument, son regard rivé sur la poulaine du bateau. À celle-ci était accroché un imposant squelette encapuchonné dans un linceul carmin, camouflant son crâne noircit. Entre ses mains décorées de bracelets dorées, les fameuses clochettes firent de nouveau entendre leur chant. L'instant d'après, la barque se mit en mouvement, ses roues mécaniques la faisant doucement avancer dans la rivière de brume en contre bas pour rejoindre ce qui semblait être un tunnel interminable.

Laissant l'arche psychopompe effectuer librement son voyage, Link rangea soigneusement son ocarina avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du pont. Ses yeux se perdirent alors dans la contemplation des rouages anciens à moitié avalés par la fumée blanche qui ne cessait de s'épaissir. Autour de lui, les mânes sortirent de leur léthargie provisoire pour reprendre leur macabre requiem, mélangeant pleurs et cris de rage, des mots prononcés dans une langue ancienne que lui ne comprenait pas mais qui parvenaient souvent à faire frissonner sa partenaire. Celle-ci avait refusait de lui traduire la totalité de ces échanges spirituels, mis à part quelques phrases non prises au hasard dans le flot les entourant.

« Reposent au fond des ténèbres pièges vicieux, trappes sournoises, et l'ombre qui masque le chemin. »

Un avertissement qui s'était avéré juste très rapidement. Contrairement aux temples qu'ils avaient déjà pu visiter, celui des Ombres avait la particularité de présenter une progression linéaire. La salle principale avait ainsi laissé place à de nombreux chemins possibles s'engouffrant tous dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Les illusions étaient courantes, tout comme les pièges. Sans le Monocle de Vérité, il était quasiment impossible de progresser sans tomber dans un traquenard empli de monstres pour la plupart déjà défunts depuis longtemps. Ici, la mort était omniprésente, faisant de ces lieux sa demeure principale. La plupart des salles étaient construites en pierres grises, mais certaines, directement creusées dans la roche telle de gigantesques tombes, présentaient un sol jonchant d'os du genre humain. Et alors que la première zone du temple lui avait rappelé son périple dans le puits sept ans plus tôt, sa rencontre avec un deuxième Poignant ayant réveillé des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour de bon, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait là d'une véritable idylle comparé à ce qui l'attendait par la suite...

« Seuls ceux aux pieds légers pourront traverser la vallée des morts... »

Se remémorant ces mots, il dévia son regard en direction de ses bottes brunes à présent décorées de chaussons ambrés. Sur chacun de ses talons, une paire d'ailes, animée d'une volonté lui étant propre, battait lentement l'air au rythme imposé par les clochettes. C'était grâce à ces bottes des airs, découverts dans le coffre gardé par le Poignant, qu'il avait pu rejoindre la deuxième zone du temple, et découvrir par la même occasion le véritable visage de cet endroit morbide. L'ambiance anxiogène n'avait cessé de s'intensifier au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le son des tambours devenant de plus en plus perceptibles et les âmes beaucoup plus violentes dans leurs propos. Il avait réussi à en faire abstraction, tout comme il parvenait plus ou moins bien à ignorer l'odeur putride qui emplissait chacune des nombreuses salles qu'il avait pu visiter. Plusieurs fois pourtant, il avait sentit son ventre se retourner dans son abdomen, déversant l'acidité de sa propre bile dans sa gorge. Il en avait vu des choses durant sa courte existence, de multiples cadavres d'hommes, de femmes, et même d'enfants. La vision de la mort n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui, du moins le pensait-il avant de voir ces paysages cauchemardesques. Des statues de faucheuses faisant lentement tournoyer leur arme au tranchant inévitablement mortel. Des torches accueillant des flammes bleues, aussi froides que la mort, dans de véritables crânes. Des gargouilles délivrant un flux d'air, tentant de le projeter dans les nombreux gouffres sans fonds fragmentant certaines salles en plate-formes. Sur les murs, des sculptures représentant des visages au sourire malsain soutenus par des mains griffues et donnant l'impression d'être constamment épié. Des pointes de métal sur lesquelles reposaient encore des cadavres aux orbites vides. Des cellules contenant intact les effets personnels de ses anciens détenus et aux parois complètement recouverts de symboles tracés à l'encre rouge naturelle. Des giclées de sang sur le sol, les murs et même sur les chaînes pendant au plafond de certaines pièces. L'une d'elles enserrant le cou de ce qui semblait être une petite fille, ses vêtements complètement déchiquetés révélant un corps dévoré par les verres, qui s'était animé à l'instant où il avait franchit le seuil de la salle. Des Grossbaffes rodant dans les labyrinthes, poussés par leur envie vorace d'étouffer une énième victime de leur poigne desquamée. Des monticules de chair se mouvant dans sa direction, les membres multiples s'en échappant tentant de le saisir de leurs doigts anormalement pliés vers l'arrière. Des guillotines, décorées de rats sournois en métal, qui barraient le chemin de leur tranchant encore entaché par le sang de leurs anciennes victimes. Il y avait eut ce groupe d'effrois qui s'étaient mis à le traquer et qui, absents de toute conscience, n'avait pas chercher à esquiver ces lames mécanisées et avaient fini en charpie. Il revoyait parfaitement les rivières de boyaux desséchés se dessiner sur le sol tandis que l'avant de certaines créatures rampait dans sa direction, abandonnant derrière eux leurs jambes encore mobiles...

Link ferma brusquement les yeux, voulant chasser ces nombreuses images glauques de son esprit. Il tenta d'ignorer la menace émise par ses viscères qui ne demandaient qu'à pouvoir se libérer de tout ce sentiment d'horreur ressentit ces dernières heures. Mise à part celui de la forêt, chaque temple représentait autrefois un lieu de culte pour le peuple en charge de sa surveillance. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait ici des Sheikahs, un peuple qui avait quasiment disparu depuis de nombreuses années. Aussi, à la vue de cette énorme nécropole mort-vivante, il ne pouvait empêcher la naissance de nombreuses questions dans sa tête. Pourquoi les lieux regorgeaient-ils autant d'ondes négatives ? - l'absence totale de l'essence de Ganondorf indiquant que ce dernier n'avait pour une fois joué aucun rôle dans la corruption du temple. À qui appartenaient tous ces corps que la mort ne semblait guère vouloir cesser d'utiliser comme des pantins ? Quelles raisons de vengeance retenaient toutes ces âmes sur terre ?

« - Temple de l'Ombre. Ici sommeille les légendes sanglantes d'Hyrule, faites de haine et de cupidité... »

Ces mots que ne cessaient de répéter les mânes au creux de ses tympans, comme un énième avertissement, retentirent de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir leur regard inexistant sur sa silhouette absinthe, la caresse de leurs membres immatériels sur sa peau, dressant un à un chacun de ses poils. Le froid lui mordait les os au travers de ses couches de chair, et pourtant n'était que très peu responsable des frissons multiples chatouillant son échine. Il détestait cette impression, se sentant comme un poisson hors de l'eau entouré de nombreuses mouettes affamées. Il détestait cet endroit beaucoup trop obscur pour un champion de la Lumière tel que lui, la pénombre prenant par moment d'égarement une forme familièrement cauchemardesque. Seule la lueur réconfortante de sa partenaire, perchée sur son épaule, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pour filtrer au mieux le chant des âmes, permettait de percer les ténèbres denses les enveloppant, et par occasion de chasser ces ombres moqueuses. Il pouvait également compter sur le Monocle de Vérité pour déceler le vrai du faux. Cependant, il tentait de l'utiliser au minimum, l'emploie de son filtre parme étant beaucoup trop énergivore. Repensant à l'objet l'ayant guidé jusqu'ici, il porta sa main à sa ceinture où il l'avait accroché, ses doigts rencontrant la surface lisse et froide. Son autre main vint quant à elle distraitement masser son arcade sourcilière où trois entailles rougeoyantes étaient encore visibles, marquant le lieu d'ancrage de l'œil artificiel. Au même moment, Navi se redressa avec hâte sur son épaule, son mouvement soudain empêchant son protégé de replonger dans ses songes. Elle retira lentement ses mains de ses oreilles, semblant guetter quelque chose. Le regard tourné dans sa direction, Link observa alors ses sourcils se froncer progressivement.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il alors, intrigué_ »

Elle leva un instant sa main, lui faisant comprendre de patienter. Obéissant, il riva son attention vers le point que semblait fixer la petite fée. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose visuelle, l'entendant à son tour. Les tambours avaient accéléré, créant un rythme parfaitement synchronisé avec les battements de son propre cœur. Poussé par un instinct primitif de survie, il se releva brusquement. Sa main gauche trouva naturellement le chemin menant à la garde de son épée. Le chant métallique de cette dernière se fit entendre, dominant durant un court instant les lamentations funèbres.

« - Ils sont en routes, _marmonna Navi, toujours concentrée par ce qu'elle percevait_. Le maître a donné l'ordre. Ils seront bientôt là.

\- Qui ? »

Elle plissa encore d'avantage les yeux, se mettant en quête de l'information permettant de répondre à sa question. Et lorsque les deux paires céruléennes se croisèrent, Link comprit qu'elle venait de l'obtenir.

« - Les nochers des Enfers. »

À l'entente de ces mots, le guerrier ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre. Il fut cependant coupé dans son élan par un soubresaut qui parcourut soudainement l'embarcation. Déstabilisé, il perdit l'équilibre et chavira en direction de la rivière brumeuse.

« - Link ! _Entendit-il juste avant de voir les lames de bois défiler devant son visage_ »

Juste à temps, son épée parvint à se loger dans la coque du navire, traçant une fissure de quelques centimètres dans le bois avant de se stopper définitivement. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant l'onde de choc se propager le long de son bras. Son regard s'attarda ensuite un instant sur les roues juste en dessous de lui. Elles continuaient de tournoyer, fondant la rivière immatérielle au milieu de laquelle des mains nébuleuses se tendaient dans sa direction, désireuses de l'accueillir dans une étreinte mortelle.

« - On a dû frôler un rocher, _lâcha-t-il pour rassurer sa partenaire qui... n'était même pas là pour s'assurer de son état_. »

Intrigué par cette réaction inhabituelle pour la petite fée, qui en temps normal se serait déjà précipité à ses côtés pour guetter la présence de la moindre blessure, il leva les yeux pour chercher la silhouette nimbée de bleu. Elle se tenait au même endroit qu'auparavant, voletant au-dessus du pont en lui tournant le dos. Agissant comme s'il ne venait pas de passer littéralement par-dessus bord.

« - Merci de t'inquiéter, _rouspéta-t-il alors en resserrant sa prise sur la garde de son épée_ , je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir si cela t'intéresse.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester là où tu es jusqu'à la fin de cette petite croisière, _l'entendit-il murmurer sans se retourner_. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Plaît-il ? Se rendait-elle au moins compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Comment voulait-elle qu'il passe le reste du voyage ainsi, suspendu par la seule force de ses bras au-dessus d'un fleuve d'âmes tourmentées ? N'y tenant plus, il fourra sa main libre dans sa sacoche et s'empara de son grappin. Le crochet alla solidement se planter sur le haut de la coque. Aidé de ses bottes ailées, il parvint ensuite à escalader les derniers centimètres pour rejoindre le pont central à quatre pattes.

« - Tu aurais mieux fais de m'écouter, _l'accueillit-elle en soupirant_.

\- Sans façon, _répondit-il légèrement essoufflé_ »

Les yeux clos, il s'accorda un instant pour retrouver une respiration convenable. L'odeur putride, étrangement plus intense que précédemment, emplit alors ses poumons.

« - Ce n'était pas un rocher, _déclara soudainement Navi comme pour attirer son attention vers quelque chose_. »

Ne comprenant pas les mots de son amie, il rouvrit les paupières pour l'interroger du regard. Seulement, au lieu de tomber sur la silhouette féerique, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une paire de tibias décharnés. Des lambeaux de chair pendouillaient lamentablement sous les genouillères, camouflant la vision des rotules sans aucun doute dans le même état. Les lignes des fémurs guidèrent ensuite son regard vers un bassin et une cage thoracique complètement vidés d'organes, puis vers les épaulettes de métal encadrant la nuque uniquement composée de vertèbres. Le crâne les surplombant semblait sourire, la lueur rubiconde dans chaque orbite vide lui donnant un côté malsain qui s'accordait à la perfection avec l'arme rouillée prisonnière des phalanges. Comme ayant attendu la fin de son inspection, la créature émit un puissant cri strident lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le visage nacré. L'haleine fétide se mêla au parfum de la chair décomposée, gâtant les narines vivantes de ce cocktail immonde. Puis, tandis que le blond effectuait déjà une roulade sur le côté, anticipant les actions de ce qui allait être son adversaire, le squelette leva son arme en l'air pour venir l'abattre sur le parquet du pont.

« - Tu aurais put me le dire qu'on avait un visiteur, _maugréa-t-il ensuite en se redressant_.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire des visiteurs, _le corrigea sa partenaire en attirant son regard en direction de la cabine_. »

Sur cette dernière se tenait une vingtaine de silhouettes semblables à celle l'ayant accueilli, leurs iris carmin braqués dans sa direction. Une armée de Stalfos, une armée de morts-vivants, une armée immortelle. Car si au moins l'un d'entre eux parvenait à rester debout après la mort de ses congénères, un simple cri suffirait à réanimer ceux ayant péri. L'unique solution contre ce soutien macabre était de réduire en poussière les squelettes mis à terre. Malheureusement, il s'agissait là d'une option non-envisageable, et de loin. L'utilisation de bombes ou de flammes était en effet à proscrire sur un navire en bois, notamment lorsque celui-ci voguait au milieu d'âmes tourmentées.

« - C'est une plaisanterie, _rit amèrement le jeune homme_.

\- J'aurais préféré, crois-moi. »

Mais en même temps, cela était à prévoir. Une simple croisière de santé aurait juré avec le décor sordide du temple. Ici, les ennemis semblaient compenser leurs faibles capacités offensives par leur nombre commensal. De plus, hormis les Saigneurs et les Skulltulas peuplant les recoins des salles, ses adversaires avaient principalement été soit des cadavres animés, soit des pièges de métal. Or, là où l'acier ne craignait en rien le tranchant de son épée, les corps sans vie continuaient d'attaquer en ignorant complètement les assauts adversaires. Au final, peut-être s'était-il plaint trop rapidement des Haches-Viandes qui, à défaut de combattre sans répit, conservaient tout de même un semblant d'humanité. Car une fois à terre, eux ne revenaient pas miraculeusement à la vie, comme c'était constamment le cas ici, l'absence totale des flammes bleues de la mort permettant aux corps tombés au combat de se réanimer.

Le Stalfos d'accueil émit de nouveau un cri, rapidement imité par ses alliés qui brandirent devant eux leurs armes. Puis, comme un seul squelette, ils se mirent à frapper le parquet de leurs bottes usées, empruntant le rythme conservé par les cloches du navire. Les tambours continuaient quant à eux de marquer les temps et les contre-temps, formant rapidement une cacophonie oppressante capable de faire trembler l'embarcation. Conservant son regard fixé sur les silhouettes, ou du moins sur autant qu'il pouvait, Link équipa prudemment son bras de son bouclier. Ce simple geste fut alors rapidement interprété par ses adversaires qui sautèrent d'un même mouvement de la cabine pour atterrir lourdement sur le pont central.

« - On a déjà vu pire, non ? _Tenta-t-il d'ironiser en adoptant une posture de défense, l'armée squelettique reprenant déjà son tempo de guerre_

\- Tu veux dire pire qu'un escadron de Stalfos ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Pouvait-on réellement dire qu'il y avait des choses pires que d'autres ? Malheureusement, ils ne purent converser d'avantage sur cette question car un énième cri les rappela à l'ordre. L'instant d'après, la lame du hurleur rencontra la surface de son bouclier. Puis, comme si cette simple offensive était le signal de départ, les dix-neuf autres squelettes se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Les coups pleuvaient de partout et, pourtant, ne semblaient même pas l'effleurer. Du moins le pensait-il avant de sentir une lame émousser entailler la chair de son épaule. Grimaçant, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans le diaphragme du responsable pour le faire reculer. Une seconde lame frôla son mollet, déchirant à peine la surface de son bas. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé, les Stalfos sans cesse en mouvement tournant autour de lui en se mêlant les uns aux autres. Comprenant cette stratégie de meute, qui consistait à attirer l'attention de la proie à plusieurs endroits pour pouvoir l'attaquer dans son angle mort, Link plissa légèrement les genoux et brandit son épée vers l'arrière, préparant une attaque circulaire. Effectuant sa rotation, il constata cependant la présence que de peu de contact contre sa lame, son offensive ne parvenant qu'à faire reculer seulement deux ennemis. Les autres avaient conservé leur position, ignorant complètement l'onde d'énergie produite par l'épée de Légende. Il comprit rapidement la raison lorsque, donnant un coup horizontal au squelette face à lui, sa lame se contenta de trancher du vide, traversant sans encombre ce qui aurait dût être la solidité d'un crâne.

« - Ceux son des illusions ! _Déclara Navi au moment même où le mot apparaissait dans son subconscient_ »

Des illusions, oui, de simples ectoplasmes ayant pris la forme de ses adversaires. Meg, l'aînée de la Confrérie, avait déjà utilisé cette tactique sur lui, créant des clones d'elle-même pour tournoyer autour de lui et le frapper de sa torche par-derrière.

Sur sa droite, un Stalfos leva son arme. Par réflexe, il bloqua le coup de son bouclier. Seulement, au lieu de rencontrer la surface dure de ce dernier, la lame adverse le traversa littéralement tandis qu'une seconde, bien réelle cette fois-ci, vint s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule droite au niveau de son omoplate. Se retournant brusquement, il donna un violent coup de bouclier dans la tête du perfide. Sous le choc, le crâne se décrocha des vertèbres et s'envola par-dessus bord. Le corps, quant à lui, recula de quelques pas, son bras détaché restant agrippé à l'arme émoussée. Enroulant ses doigts autour du radius, Link retira ensuite lentement l'épée de sa chair, grimaçant pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Un flot de sang s'échappa alors de la plaie, coulant le long de son dos. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention car déjà, averti par sa partenaire, il bloqua à l'aide du membre squelettique l'attaque du second Stalfos non-fantôme. L'avant-bras alla ensuite rejoindre sa tête dans la rivière brumeuse tandis que lui s'emparait déjà du Monocle de Vérité pour le placer devant son œil gauche. Aussitôt, les excroissances carmin vinrent s'ancrer dans son arcade sourcilière, rouvrant les lésions creusées précédemment. La sensation désagréable de ponction énergique se mit ensuite en place, tout comme le filtre parme qui, lorsqu'il ferma son deuxième œil pour ne garder que cette vision révélatrice, fit disparaître la plupart des ennemis. Comme il le pensait, seuls deux Stalfos étaient véritables, les autres n'étant que mensonge.

« - C'est déjà mieux, _dit-il en affichant un sourire en coin_. »

Et, passant outre les corps illusoires se mettant sur son trajet, il fonça en direction du squelette ayant encore la tête sur les épaules. Comprenant lequel il souhaitait attaquer, la lueur de sa partenaire lui indiqua où frapper. Le tranchant de son épée s'insinua ainsi juste entre deux vertèbres, séparant la cage thoracique du bassin. Sa partie haute à terre, le Stalfos émit alors un cri strident de mécontentement. Le corps décapité de son confrère le rejoignit aussitôt, attrapant au passage les jambes toujours mobiles du premier pour s'en servir d'armes et attaquer celui qui osait être vivant à bord de ce navire funèbre. Link bloqua ses coups de tibia à l'aide de son bouclier, reculant progressivement vers la cabine. Puis, lorsqu'un second cri retentit, le Stalfos sans tête fit demi-tour et vint s'accroupir à côté de son allié. Les os des deux corps se mélangèrent alors, créant un monstre munit de trois bras chacun armé d'un fémur ou de l'épée restante. Aux commandes de ce nouveau corps, le crâne fit claquer ses mâchoires d'où s'échappa un rire caverneux.

« - Navi, trouve-moi le point faible de cette... chose.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! _Déclara-t-elle en se propulsant en direction de la dite chose_ »

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de battre des ailes que l'adversaire se tenait déjà devant son protégé, utilisant les jambes non reliées au corps pour se déplacer plus rapidement à quatre pattes. Bouclier brandit au-dessus de sa tête pour encaisser le coup des deux tibias, il para l'épée rouillée à l'aide de la sienne à quelques centimètres de son flan. Profitant de son immobilité forcée, le Stalfos mutant tendit alors le cou et vint mordre violemment l'avant-bras droit du guerrier. Du sang gicla sur les joues osseuses, rehaussant la tinte vermeil des pupilles artificielles. Pour la seconde fois, Link retint un gémissement de douleur, sentant les dents mastiquer sa chair sous son vêtement nimbé de rouge. Prenant sur lui, il repoussa de toute ses forces l'épée de la créature et, visant la lueur bleue de la petite fée, décapita la tête. Repoussant les armes squelettiques avec son bouclier, il fit ensuite un salto arrière pour s'éloigner un instant et arracher le crâne resté planté dans son bras avant de l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Il entendit son cri se répercuter contre la coque du bateau, rapidement engloutit par les lamentations des défunts. Soupirant, il fit quelques pas en arrière et laissa son dos s'appuyer un instant contre le mur de la cabine. Instinctivement, il vint poser sa main sur sa plaie. Son bras droit commençait à s'engourdir et la douleur presque insoutenable. Seulement, avant de quérir l'aide d'une fée guérisseuse, il voulait mettre un terme à ce combat, s'assurant ainsi d'encaisser un maximum de dégât avant, pour ne pas devoir en utiliser une seconde plus tard. Navi sembla le comprendre car n'émit aucun reproche vis-à-vis de son inconscience comme elle avait coutume de le faire, se contentant de taire son inquiétude pour son protégé. Après tout, qui pouvait bien savoir quelles monstruosités ce temple pouvait encore cacher ?

Voyant au loin son adversaire se diriger dans sa direction, il se redressa doucement. Sa partenaire fut la première à retourner au combat, tournoyant déjà autour du tronc aux membres multiples. Les doigts nimbés de son propre sang, Link resserra quant à lui sa prise sur son épée, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Au moment où le Stalfos se tint juste devant lui, levant déjà en l'air ses trois bras pour attaquer, le blond se baissa et esquiva sur le côté pour se retrouver dans son dos. Suivant la lueur céruléenne, il priva ensuite le squelette de ses rotules, le faisant chavirer en avant pour coincer la cage thoracique contre la cabine. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant, démembrer et réduire en mille morceaux les pièces osseuses étant nettement plus simple que de lutter contre une armada de morts-vivants. Et il ne cessa de trancher le cartilage qu'après l'apparition des flammes mortelles, ayant pour l'occasion arborées une teinte beaucoup plus verdâtre. Des grincements, comme tout plein de cris d'agonie, s'échappèrent du petit tas de cendres en train de se former sur le pont, se joignant au chant funèbre. De son côté, Link se laissa alors tomber à genoux, essoufflé, sa lame lui échappant momentanément.

« - Il a pas intérêt à revenir celui-là, _soupira-t-il ensuite en retirant précautionneusement le Monocle de Vérité_. »

Sa camarade, soulagée, rit à sa remarque. En protectrice modèle, elle s'engouffra dans la sacoche du blond pour en extraire une fiole contenant une fée guérisseuse endormie.

« - Tu as été très courageux, je suis fière de toi.

\- Serait-ce de l'ironie que je perçois dans ta voix ?

\- Va savoir ! _Rit-elle de nouveau en venant se positionner devant lui_ »

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur le bouchon de la bouteille et releva les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, ce dernier se fana bien vite et, tandis qu'un sentiment d'effroi s'installa progressivement dans son regard céruléen, la fiole lui échappa des mains. Link eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le pont, tendant la main en avant pour la cueillir dans les airs. Puis, intrigué, il interrogea du regard son amie pour son comportement. Elle ne porta toutefois pas attention à ses questions muettes, gardant ses iris rivés en direction d'un point situé derrière lui. Soupirant, il l'imita, se retournant pour se figer à son tour l'instant d'après. Comprenant que la croisière cauchemardesque ne faisait que commencer.

« - Tiens, tiens ! _Déclara une voix rayée par les âges qu'il ne connaissait à présent que trop bien_. Ne serait-ce donc pas ce jeune impudent, Koume ?

\- Il semblerait en effet, Kotake ! _Répondit une seconde, tout aussi désagréablement familière_ »

Les sorcières jumelles se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'embarcation, lévitant sans leur balai au dessus de la poulaine, de part et d'autre du squelette encapuchonné. L'auréole qu'elles avaient acquises en trépassant était toujours présente au dessus de leurs cheveux grisonnant, ayant cependant perdue son éclat initial. Surgit alors derrière elles ce qui ressemblait au squelette d'un énorme serpent, ou plutôt celui d'un dragon, et même plus exactement celui de Volcania. Link ne put que se souvenir, en voyant le corps osseux enveloppé de flammes violettes s'enrouler autour du navire, l'enfer que sa partenaire et lui avaient dût vivre dans le temple du Feu. Il pouvait presque sentir la lave lui brûler de nouveau la plante des pieds et entendre les gémissements de douleur de la pauvre petite fée aux ailes carbonisées. Puis, tels des fantômes de son passé, apparurent autour de lui bon nombre d'adversaires qu'il avait affronté et tué. Des Danses-Flammes, qui dansaient joyeusement sur le haut de la cabine, aux Draco-Lule, voletant au dessus du pont principal en laissant derrière elles une traînée d'électricité rapidement absorbée par les Bari, représentations miniatures de la mortelle Barinade, qui flottaient au dessus de la rivière imaginaire.

« - Il est plus difficile... de chasser les ombres... de son propre cœur... _murmura une voix dans son dos_. »

Sursautant, le guerrier se retourna alors vivement, faisant face au masque de Majora ancré sur le visage inerte de cet enfant rencontré sur la Lune. Derrière lui tournoyaient, tels les aiguilles d'un clocher, les masques de Rhork, Odolwa, Gyorg et Skor, encerclant la porte de la cabine à présent ouverte sur le corps de Dodongo. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. À la vue de la chair verdoyante explosée, Link sentit son estomac se retourner, se remémorant les morceaux de la créature gicler dans tous les sens, recouvrant sa tunique d'enfant de viscères en bouillie.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Surtout, gardons notre calme. Ceux ne sont que des illusions, rien de plus, _déclara Navi sans pour autant pouvoir détacher son regard de ces différentes silhouettes défuntes_. »

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, elle s'empara du Monocle et le porta à hauteur des yeux de son ami, la magie de l'objet picotant le bout de ses doigts. Le filtre parme se superposa alors avec la vision peu ragoûtante du gros reptile explosé. Ses contours se floutèrent légèrement, son corps devint quelque peu translucide, mais la créature ne s'effaça pas tels les dix-huit Stalfos précédemment.

« - C'est... C'est impossible, _murmura-t-elle tétanisée par cette découverte, la relique Sheikah devenant soudainement trop lourde entre ses petites mains de fée_. »

Ce n'était pas des illusions. Toutes ces créatures, mortes au combat par la main de l'élu, ou par la conséquence de ses actes, étaient bien réelles.

Deux petites Zora, mortes étranglées en représailles pour ne pas avoir livré la Gerudo Inelle, apparurent un peu plus loin sur le pont, la plus jeune courant après la seconde en émettant des rires joyeux. La marque de la strangulation était encore visible sur leur peau azurée, ainsi que les nombreuses stries creusées à l'aide d'un fouet sur le dos de l'aînée. Perdant lentement de l'altitude pour venir se poser sur la cuisse du blond, Navi les suivit du regard, son souffle bloqué dans sa cage thoracique. Toutes ces âmes étaient réelles, affichant tel un trophée amer la raison de leur mort. Les petites filles aquatiques passèrent à côté de leur bourreau, assit sur le sol, sa tête coiffée de cornes en bronze posée entre ses jambes. Immobile, le capitaine Zieran ne leur prêta pas même un regard, tout comme elles ne se soucièrent pas de sa présence, poursuivant leurs jeux comme si de rien n'était. Elles passèrent au travers de ce qui ressemblait à un duo d'effrois déformés avant de disparaître par-dessus bord, regagnant les tréfonds brumeux. Tout comme la petite fée, Link avait contemplé leurs amusements, son regard soudainement assombri par toutes ces pensées insupportables qu'il croyait archivé au fond de son esprit depuis fort longtemps. Seulement, au lieu de les observer effectuer leur gracieux plongeon, son attention s'était entièrement stoppée sur les deux cadavres mouvants qu'elles avaient traversés. La peau de ces effrois était noircie, comme carbonisée. Le plus grand des deux possédait une déformation au niveau de son torse, qui s'avérait être un troisième corps, beaucoup plus petit. Comme comprenant qu'elles étaient observées, la seconde tendit dans sa directement son bras où le poignet manquait à l'appel, laissant apparaître au milieu de la chair brûlée la blancheur altérée de l'os. Les yeux du guerrier s'ouvrirent alors lentement en grand, comprenant l'horreur de la situation, tandis qu'un simple mot s'échappa des lèvres réduites en poussière.

« - Lyn... »

Il porta ses mains tremblantes à sa bouche, maculant ses joues de son propre sang. Un cri de détresse resta bloqué dans ses cordes vocales. Ayant à son tour reconnu le corps des trois fermières, Navi parvint quant à elle à détourner le regard, tout comme elle l'avait fait ce-jour là en découvrant le cadavre carbonisé de Jun sous les décombres. Cet endroit était un cauchemar sans fin, un îlot de terreur perdu au milieu d'un funèbre fleuve infini. Ou presque. En déviant son attention, quelque chose attira la curiosité de la petite fée. Par-dessus les trois sœurs consumées, par delà les torrents brumeux, une imposant silhouette se dressait avec en son centre un troue aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Rapidement, Navi reconnu les traits irréguliers dessinant le tronc d'une vieille connaissance, morte elle aussi. Tel la porte finale menant à l'autre monde, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo se tenait prêt à accueillir en son être le bateau du dernier voyage, ainsi que tous ses passagers... Les morts comme les vivants.

« - Oh non ! _S'affola-t-elle en se propulsant soudainement dans les airs_. Link ! Nous devons impérativement quitter cette arche ! »

Mais le garçon ne sembla pas l'écouter. Un sentiment nouveau, refoulé depuis bien trop longtemps, venait de ressurgir. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse provoqué par la vue de tous ces morts, la culpabilité tenait à présent prisonnière la raison héroïque. Le maintenant clouer au sol, les yeux rivés sur ces corps sans vie pas sa faute, les doigts entachés de sang. Des mots se répétèrent dans son esprit, telle une litanie capable de chasser ces visions insoutenables.

« - Link, je t'en prie ! _L'appela sa partenaire en cherchant à croiser son regard malheureusement perdu dans les limbes de remords_

\- Je suis tellement désolé... _finit-il par prononcer à voix haute_.

\- Nous le sommes tous les deux, mais par pitié Link...

\- Link, _l'appela au même moment une autre voix_. »

Et, à son entente, il cessa de respirer. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement, ayant hantée le moindre de ses rêves durant ces sept dernières années. Mais cela était impossible, car l'entendre ici signifiait que... Les cadavres de Jun et Kaifa s'éloignèrent, révélant derrière elles une silhouette beaucoup plus petite. Il s'agissait d'un squelette où des lambeaux de peau encore présentes laissaient apparaître un sourire juvénile et un iris saphir. Une grande fissure parcourait la gorge de l'enfant, déversant sur la robe blanc et rose poudrée des flots de sang. Tout comme le bas du jupon et ses manches bleutées, la coiffe en satin était déchirée, révélant une chevelure or à moitié tressée. Un médaillon doré ornait son front, affichant fièrement le symbole de la Triforce.

« - Link, _répéta la princesse en faisant un pas dans sa direction_. J'ai mal, Link. Tellement mal... »

Elle tendit sa petite main dans sa direction, faisant glisser son bracelet en or le long de son avant-bras osseux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être vraie. La princesse Zelda ne pouvait pas être morte, il le savait, elle était... Et pourtant, les larmes naissant au creux de l'œil restant ne cessaient d'affoler son instinct de protection. Il devait veiller sur elle. Plus que tout au monde, elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Sa souffrance était la sienne.

« - Ne l'écoute pas ! _Cria Navi en le voyant tendre à son tour sa main en direction du squelette royal_. La princesse Zelda est en vie Link, tu le sais parfaitement ! Ceci n'est qu'une illusion ! »

Toutes les âmes présentes à bord de ce bateau étaient réelles, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour la princesse ? Telle un pantin tiré vers le haut, le garçon se redressa sur ses jambes engourdies. Ses yeux toujours rivés sur la pseudo princesse, il amorça ensuite un premier pas dans sa direction, alarmant de plus en plus sa partenaire dont les supplications, pourtant hurlés en pleine face, ne semblaient guère l'atteindre. Comme si l'état de choc provoqué par cette mascarade macabre avait annihiler toute la clairvoyance du jeune homme.

Les doigts de chair n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ceux osseux. Quand soudain, à l'instant même où ils allèrent entrer en contact, une énième silhouette fit son apparition sur le pont. Plus vivace que les autres cependant, elle se rua sur le jeune homme vêtu de vert, soulageant un instant la petite fée qui tentait vainement de faire barrage de son propre corps. Dans l'élan, Link fut projeté en dehors de la barque, passant par-dessus bord pour rejoindre la rivière de brume en contrebas. Là, des mains nébuleuses se chargèrent de l'accueillir, enveloppant leurs doigts glacés autour de lui pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de la mort. Cependant, le responsable de sa chute ne sembla guère du même avis puisqu'il sentit une poigne se resserrer autour de son poignet gauche et le tirer vers le haut. Pris au piège dans cette dispute, il ferma momentanément les paupières. La voix de Navi résonnait non loin de là, lui indiquant qu'elle l'avait suivit par-dessus bord. Cependant, ce ne fut pas sa voix qu'il entendit en dernier, ni même le chant des âmes tourmentées ou la mélodie des tambours. Tandis qu'il se sentait partir vers une torpeur forcée, ce fut la voix d'une étrangère qui vint le bercer, chantonnant une berceuse qu'il ne se remémorait pas mais qui lui évoquait inéluctablement un édredon orné d'un parfum fleurit apaisant et un mobile aux chevaux dansant au-dessus de son couffin. Il y avait également cette femme aux traits incertains, penchée sur son petit corps et s'assurant de ses doigts fins qu'il soit correctement bordé. Il revoyait plus nettement son corps allongé dans l'herbe, ses soyeux cheveux blonds couverts de feuilles mortes et sa voix, aussi douce que du velours, répéter inlassablement :

« - Prenez soin de mon petit, je vous en supplie... »

Puis le néant s'empara de son esprit, ne laissant que son propre prénom prononcé par les lèvres de l'inconnue.

 **OoO**

« - Et voilà ! _S'écria l'ouvrier Drek en balançant son dernier seau d'eau sur les flammes récalcitrantes de la chaumière_ »

Du revers de la main, il essuya ensuite la sueur perlant sur son front. La pluie avait cessé depuis peu, ayant fortement aidé à atténuer au maximum l'incendie, et par conséquence à limiter les dégâts qu'il avait laissé. De l'incident, il ne restait à présent plus que quelques nuages de fumée se dissipant dans le ciel grisâtre et la suie sur la charpente de quelques maisons. Fort heureusement, seuls quelques villageois avait été blessé, la plupart ayant simplement inhalé un peu trop de gaz asphyxiants. Les plus âgés, tel que le professeur Shikashi, tentaient encore de rassurer les enfants, certains en état de choc. Même les cocottes s'en était sortie, leur plumage d'ordinaire blanc arborant quelques assombrissements par endroit. Au final, il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal. Ou du moins c'était ce que pensaient les villageois, ignorant totalement l'origine réelle de l'accident ainsi que les événements se tramant au même instant sous leurs pieds, dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

« - Ma chérie, pourrais-tu prévenir qu'ici il n'y a plus rien s'il te plaît ? _Poursuivit l'homme en se tournant vers une petite fille assise non loin dans l'herbe_ »

Obéissant immédiatement, l'enfant se redressa sur ses bottines, épousseta rapidement l'arrière de sa robe crème et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers menant au Mont du Péril. Derrière elle, son ami Jill, plus âgé la suivit de près, trébuchant sur les quelques poutres barrant le chemin. Les deux enfants gravirent ainsi les escaliers pour se stopper non loin d'une maison. Sur le toit de cette dernière se tenait une silhouette indigo. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'étrange personnage avait son regard tourné en direction du cimetière, ne remarquant pas tout de suite la venue des plus jeunes.

« - Sieur Sheik ? _Appela alors timidement la fillette avant de devoir insister_. Sieur Sheik ! »

Acceptant enfin de renoncer un instant à ses réflexions, l'interpellée tourna enfin ses iris flamboyants dans sa direction.

« - Mon père vous fait savoir que le dernier foyer vient d'être complètement éteint.

\- Très bien. Merci Pixie. »

Puis elle retourna à sa contemplation, retrouvant ce mutisme qu'elle avait adopté après avoir mené le village tout entier d'une voix et d'une main de fer. Sans elle, les villageois auraient sans doute laissé l'angoisse s'installer, créant dans tous les sens des émeutes qui auraient put être responsables de nombreux blessés. Il avait suffi d'un ordre de sa part pour que tous se calment, suivant ses instructions à la lettre. Certains s'étaient chargés de mettre à l'abri les plus jeunes, d'autres avaient pris en charge les blessés, tandis qu'un dernier groupe s'occupait d'éteindre les flammes.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait guère plus de paroles, Pixie rebroussa chemin, ses deux nattes brunes se balançant dans son dos tandis qu'elle redescendait les escaliers. De son côté, la musicienne permit un soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Savoir le village hors de danger était un poids en moins à supporter, un poids malheureusement presque insignifiant comparé à l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de croître à mesure que le temps défilait. Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'entrée du héros dans le temple de l'Ombre, bâtisse renfermant à présent l'existence de celle lui ayant tout apprit et de celui qu'elle était censé guider. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser ces nombreuses images funèbres de son esprit, la sensation de l'étreinte obscure encore présente sur sa peau.

« - Courage Link, _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même_ , ceci est la dernière étape. »

La dernière étape avant la bataille finale. Le dernier sage à sauver avant de devoir affronter le plus féroce des cauchemars. La dernière épreuve avant de gagner la tour de Ganon...

 **OoO**

Lorsqu'il revint enfin à lui, après avoir passé ce qui lui semblait être une éternité dans les bras des spectres nébuleux, l'éclat soudain du soleil vespéral l'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Le crépuscule commençait à peine à étendre ses teintes orangées au-dessus de la verdoyante plaine se dessinant face à lui. Assit sur des marches en pierre, qu'il reconnut comme étant celles menant au village Cocorico, il observait sans savoir pourquoi ce spectacle captivant. Tout lui semblait familier, du petit cours d'eau séparant le village du reste de la plaine, aux remparts de la citadelle se dressant au loin. Et pourtant, ces similitudes cohabitaient avec des incohérences visuelles tel que l'arbre en bas des escaliers, connu en son temps pour sa robustesse et n'étant là qu'une jeune pousse en phase de croissance. Il y avait également ces nombreux bâtiments, dressés à la périphérie du bourg pour accueillir sans doute le surplus de population.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Tournant la tête, son regard croisa alors celui rougeoyant d'une silhouette. Il crut tout d'abord reconnaître les iris de Sheik, mais il se ravisa rapidement lorsque quelques mèches cramoisies tombèrent sur les traits beaucoup trop juvéniles pour appartenir à la musicienne. Il s'agissait d'une enfant, à peine la dizaine d'apparence, au sourire espiègle masqué par une épaisse écharpe blanche. Trois triangles orangés inversés étaient dessinés sous ses paupières inférieures, rappelant les excroissances décorant le monocle. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, répondant au sourire de l'enfant. La fillette reporta ensuite son attention sur le paysage tandis que lui continuait de la fixer de manière bienveillante. Il ressentait étrangement de l'affection pour cette inconnue, une envie de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse. Prisonniers de la main juvénile, ses doigts ne demandaient qu'à replacer les mèches rebelles derrière les oreilles pointues de la fillette. Aussi, manqua-t-il de sursauter lorsque cette dernière se redressa brusquement.

« - Grand frère ! _Cria-t-elle ensuite en adressant de grands gestes de bras au lointain_ »

Instinctivement, il tourna son regard dans la même direction que l'enfant. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir venait de traverser le petit pont, l'arsenal de son destrier sombre arborant fièrement l'emblématique œil Sheikah. Rapide, la fillette dévala les escaliers pour le rejoindre, se jetant dans ses bras à l'instant même où il posa pied à terre. Riant gaiement, le nouveau venu fit tournoyer celle qui devait être sa petite sœur dans les airs, faisant danser dans son dos son écharpe beaucoup trop grande. Guidé par son corps qu'il ne contrôlait pas, il les rejoignit d'un pas lent, sourire aux lèvres, avant d'offrir une révérence respectueuse au cavalier. Quelques mèches blanches tombèrent alors devant son visage, validant l'hypothèse que ce corps n'était pas le sien. Et lorsque la main bandée de l'inconnu vint se poser sur sa tête pour caresser affectueusement ses cheveux tressés, il sentit les joues de son hôte s'échauffer.

« - Heureux de te revoir, Impa. »

Alors que lui s'étonnait à l'entente de ce prénom, le corps qu'il habitait apprécia de retrouver cette voix grave visiblement familière. Ses lèvres d'emprunt s'étirèrent d'avantage tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour admirer le visage du nouveau venu. Au même moment, sa vision se brouilla et, instinctivement, il ferma les paupières.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir un paysage complètement différent. Les vastes étendus d'herbe avaient laissé place à des murs en briques grises, dessinant les contours d'une chambre à coucher. Par la petite lucarne faisant face au bureau empli de paperasses, l'aurore commençait à s'étendre. Les premiers rayons de soleil étant insuffisants pour éclairer la pièce, des lanternes avaient été installé sur la table de chevet et la commode, créant une atmosphère feutrée autour du lit. L'enfant était de nouveau présente, sa natte beaucoup plus longue que précédemment lui faisant comprendre que le temps avait passé. Assise sur un tabouret en bois, elle tenait prisonnière entre ses doigts cette même main bandée. Suivant la courbe du bras de ses yeux, il put enfin apercevoir nettement le visage du jeune homme à qui elle appartenait. En sueur, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui collaient au visage à moitié recouvert de bandages. À l'emplacement de ses yeux, les fins morceaux de tissu étaient entachés de sang. Des éclaboussures carmin nimbaient également les draps, ainsi que les mains d'une seconde jeune fille, un peu plus âgée que la première, aux cheveux blancs tressés sur son épaule gauche. Armée d'une serviette, elle tentait d'essuyer le visage du blessé qui, de sa main libre, intercepta au passage son poignet, la faisant sursauter.

« - Louées soient les déesses, _soupira-t-elle en se détendant._ Bongo, tu...

\- Impa, _la coupa-t-il en resserrant sa prise_. »

Il reporta alors toute son attention sur la soignante. Il y avait bien un air de ressemblance avec celle qu'il connaissait, les triangles argentés ornant déjà son regard de braise. Bien que ne parasitant plus son corps, il semblait que son esprit conservait un lien avec celui de la Sheikah, ressentant l'inquiétude qui noyait cette dernière. Des images s'imposèrent alors dans sa tête. Cachée derrière une porte, serrant le corps tremblotant de l'enfant contre sa poitrine pour camoufler sa vue, la jeune Impa observait l'homme lui tournant le dos dans la salle d'eau. Dans la vasque au-dessus de laquelle il était penché, du sang s'écoulait à grosses gouttes. Une main appuyée contre celle-ci, il tenait dans les doigts maculés d'hémoglobine de l'autre ce qui ressemblait à un œil. Des nerfs pendaient encore de l'organe qui, bien qu'arraché de l'organisme, continuait de se mouvoir. L'iris carmin balaya la pièce de son point de vue nouveau avant de se stopper sur la silhouette cachée derrière la porte. Son regard croisa celui horrifié de la jeune fille qui resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de l'enfant, comme pour lui épargner cette vision cauchemardesque.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être là, _soupira l'homme en fermant son poing autour de l'œil, brisant le contact visuel établit_. »

Au même moment, le paysage changea de nouveau, recréant un extérieur proche de celui qui existait en son temps à Cocorico. Impa et le dénommé Bongo étaient encore présents, tous les deux assis sur les marches menant au moulin. D'un regard bienveillant, ils observaient la plus jeune jouer au loin avec d'autres enfants du village. Posées sur la pierre, leurs mains n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs genoux se frôlaient et quelques mèches s'échappant de la couette de l'homme venaient caresser la joue de la future nourrice royale.

« - Comment s'est passé ton entrevue au palais ? _Demanda-t-il sans lâcher sa petite sœur du regard_

\- Bien, je suppose. J'ai pu rencontrer la Reine. Elle était gentille.

\- Tous les nobles le sont, _rit-il amèrement_. Mais je dois bien admettre que, pour une fois, le Roi a sut faire le bon choix. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il dévia un instant son iris en direction de la jeune fille, attirant son attention.

« - Tu es la Sheikah la plus prometteuse que je connaisse. »

Puis il retourna à son observation, ratant de peu les rougeurs apparaissant sur les joues féminines. Un silence s'instaura ensuite entre eux, laissant les rires enfantins parvenir jusqu'à eux. Effleurant du bout des doigts ceux voisins, il reprit quelques minutes plus tard :

« - Ne laisse jamais qui que ce soit de corrompre. Toi et Azrily êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. »

Fermant son unique œil, il laissa ensuite sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de sa cadette. L'instant d'après, sa respiration se fit entendre, plus forte, suivant un rythme régulier et apaisant. Il venait de s'endormir. Et tandis qu'un sourire affectueux se dessinait sur les lèvres de la Sheikah, un cri tonitruant fit trembler l'image paisible de ces deux jeunes gens.

« - Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?! »

Le paysage changea radicalement, passant des maisonnettes composant le village au sentier escarpé menant au mont du Péril. Une armada de soldats formait un véritable blocus, épées, lances et boucliers brandis devant eux. Au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, Bongo était maintenu au sol, le visage contre le sol poussiéreux et les bras accrochés dans le dos. Six soldats, arborant le noble blason de la famille royale, s'occupaient en effet de l'immobiliser tandis que lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la frêle silhouette gardée à l'écart derrière les armures métalliques. Les mains contre la bouche, elle observait d'un air horrifié la scène se jouant devant elle, sans même intervenir pour sauver l'un des siens.

« - Comment as-tu pu ?! _Cria-t-il de nouveau en relevant la tête, ignorant complètement la main agrippant sa tignasse blanche_

\- Par l'ordre de sa majesté, le Roi... _débuta l'un des soldats avant d'être coupé par le prisonnier._

\- Comment as-tu pu trahir ton peuple ? Tes amis ? Ta famille ? Comment as-tu pu me trahir, Impa ? »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune femme détourna les yeux. Sa culpabilité était grande à ressentir, le noyant dans un flot de remords. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la rancœur qu'il parvint à percevoir, se matérialisant littéralement sous la forme d'une aura noir enveloppant le corps du détenu. Cette obscurité s'étendit de plus en plus, engloutissant les différents personnages et le décor pour en créer un tout nouveau. Toujours prisonnier de ces souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas, il observa les murs se dresser autour de lui, formant ce qu'il reconnut aisément comme étant le temple de l'Ombre. Ou plutôt ce que ce dernier était avant, à savoir un lieu de détention. Son esprit fut automatiquement connecté aux pensées sombres emplissant celui du jeune homme lui faisant face dans une cellule. L'œil Sheikah avait été tracé au sang sur le mur derrière lui. La maigreur de son corps indiquait qu'un certain nombre de jours, voir de mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrestation. Et alors qu'il se faisait progressivement happé par le corps du prisonnier, il pouvait presque ressentir les différents supplices qu'avait reçus le Sheikah comme s'ils étaient les siens. De longues stries vermeil parcouraient sa chair, une torture insignifiante comparé à toutes les autres qu'il avait dû endurer. Sa colonne vertébrale avait été sectionnée au niveau de ses vertèbres lombaires, le privant de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ses mains avaient été amputées, le risque de le voir utiliser la magie ésotérique de son peuple étant beaucoup trop grand. Sa langue lui avait été arrachée, réduisant ses cris blasphématoires envers la couronne pour ne laisser qu'un goût ferreux dans sa bouche.

« - Debout sale rat ! _Déclara son geôlier en pénétrant dans la cellule avant de ricaner sournoisement_. Mille excuses, j'avais presque oublié que tu ne pouvais pas. »

Son imposante main vint agripper la chevelure blanche de Bongo, le soulevant de terre pour le traîner ensuite littéralement sur le sol. Accroché au cœur de ce pauvre malheureux, son esprit les suivit, redécouvrant les couloirs sombres du temple sous un tout nouveau jour. Squelettes et effrois avaient été remplacés par des corps à l'agonie. Certains tendirent leurs doigts complètement arrachés dans sa direction, voyant s'éteindre dans le départ du prisonnier leur dernière lueur d'espoir. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà tous des hommes morts, les viscères pour la plupart répandus sur le sol couvert de sang, emportant dans leur dernier souffle les cris de douleur de leurs semblables.

Arrivé devant une grande porte en fer décorée d'un crâne souriant, le geôlier déposa son colis qui fut prit en charge par une silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci traîna à son tour le prochain supplicié dans la salle circulaire où se tenaient d'autres personnes. Derrière leur masque en forme de charognard se cachaient des pères de famille, des protecteurs du royaume, des serviteurs de la famille royale. Mais lui savait que, derrière la justice qu'ils osaient clamer, se camouflait la perfidie de ce peuple arrogant qui avait osé anéantir les siens sans l'once d'un remords. Arborant les traits d'un oiseau au bec plus long, son bourreau le traîna jusqu'à son lieu d'exécution, une sorte de plate-forme en bois. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un billot sur lequel on l'obligea à poser sa tête. La surface rugueuse écorcha au passage sa joue, rajoutant une plaie bien insignifiante comparée aux autres. Et, tandis que son regard fut plongé en direction du panier censé recueillir son crâne, ses iris croisèrent ceux jumeaux d'une frimousse familière. Un cri resta bloqué dans ses cordes vocales. La vision des traits figés dans l'horreur de sa petite sœur maltraita ses viscères, le menaçant de vomir sur les soyeux cheveux cramoisies qu'il aimait tant caresser. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il détourna son attention. C'est alors qu'il la vit au milieu des autres charognards, sa silhouette beaucoup plus petite que les autres et ses cheveux blancs trahissant ses origines. Retirant son masque, elle lui offrit un dernier regard empli de larmes. Ces iris, qu'il avait chéris durant des années, fut alors la dernière vision qu'il eut avant qu'une lame aiguisée ne vienne s'abattre sur son cou. La douleur fut brève, la tête roula dans le panier pour rejoindre celle de sa cadette et le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Cependant, la rancœur, elle, ne disparut pas, laissant entendre même après la mort de son propriétaire les dernières paroles de ce dernier.

« - Soyez tous maudits ! »

 **OoO**

Link se réveilla en sursaut, happant goulûment l'air, ses doigts s'agrippant férocement à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Il était vivant. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il avait pu ressentir les derniers battements de cœur du Sheikah. Aussi, la sensation du sien pulsant à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique était un véritable délice. Sa vision était encore floue, ne laissant apercevoir que la pénombre autour de lui. Ne supportant pas de rester allongé, comme l'avaient été ces corps en fin de vie dans sa torpeur, il se redressa hâtivement. La douleur au niveau de son épaule s'éveilla alors, le faisant grimacer.

« - Cesse de bouger, espèce d'idiot ! _Maugréa une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa partenaire_ »

Cependant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour lui répondre, ce fut dans un regard carmin que ses iris plongèrent. À sa vue, il eut un mouvement de recul, se remémorant les yeux sans vie de la petite Azrily et ceux larmoyant de la jeune Impa. Des brides oniriques refirent alors surface, lui redonnant l'impression d'avoir été la personne assassinée. Il revoyait parfaitement la lame lui sectionner le cou, le bruit des vertèbres se disloquant résonnant tel un écho. Aussitôt, ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur ce qu'ils avaient réussi à emprisonner dans leur étreinte, s'agrippant à ce point d'ancrage pour ne pas ressombrer. Cherchant à échapper à ce regard beaucoup trop remémoratif, il porta donc toute son attention sur ses mains. Entre celles-ci se trouvait un poignet couvert d'un gantelet noir. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour affronter de nouveau les iris carmin. C'est alors qu'il le vit, cet éclat de malice complètement absent de sa torpeur qui donnait une toute autre teinte aux yeux lui faisant face. Puis il aperçut le sourire en coin, ce sourire taquin qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir.

« - Bonjour belle endormie, _le salua son interlocuteur_. »

Une petite silhouette auréolée d'une lueur rubiconde vint se poser sur l'épaule vêtue de noir, mettant en valeur le soulagement qui pouvait se lire sur les traits moqueurs.

« - Tu peux parler, _répliqua la nouvelle venue, faisant rire son perchoir_.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai un peu pris mon temps. Mais veuillez me pardonner, gente dame, la mort n'est pas un sommeil dont on peut se réveiller facilement.

\- Avoue que cela t'arrange plutôt bien, paresseux. »

La remarque le fit de nouveau rire. Et tandis que les deux partenaires entamaient une petite dispute amicale sur les différents défauts que pouvait présenter l'homme en noir, Link fut soudainement éblouie par la lueur céruléenne de son amie.

« - Louée soient les déesses, _souffla-t-elle en prenant entre ses bras la joue de son protégé_ , j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas.

\- D-Désolé... Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et comment se fait-il que... ? »

Il tourna son attention en direction de son jumeau qui continuait de taquiner sa propre fée. Ce dernier, sentant les iris du blond se poser sur lui, cessa sa discussion pour lui adresser un nouveau sourire. Sa main toujours prisonnière de celles du blessé, il la bougea légèrement pour venir entrelacer ses doigts avec leur copie conforme tandis que Navi reprit d'une voix hésitante :

« - Eh bien... Le bateau a sombré. Et... Nous aurions fait de même si Dark Link ne serait pas intervenu.

\- Dark Link ? _Répéta son protégé_

\- Classe, pas vrai ? _Se vanta le dénommé_. Il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen de nous distinguer. On a profité de l'attente pour réfléchir et du coup on est arrivé à la décision très originale que tu serais Light Link et moi Dark Link.

\- On est allé au plus simple, _soupira la fée rouge en percevant l'ironie dans la voix de son partenaire_.

\- Bref, _reprit la bleue_ , en sautant du bateau, tu es visiblement entré en contact avec la brume, ce qui a dû t'entraîner dans un rêve forcé.

\- Dans un cauchemar tu veux dire, _rit amèrement le vêtu de vert_. »

Et les images défilèrent de nouveau dans son esprit, le faisant frissonner. Les doigts gantés de noir resserrèrent leur prises, attirant son regard dans celui carmin de son jumeau. Il put alors y lire cette même terreur ressentit durant le récit onirique, lui remémorant le fait que tout ce que lui ressentait, son double obscur le vivait plus intensément. Leur âme était connectée, partageant leurs expériences. Aussi, savoir que quelqu'un savait exactement ce qu'il avait pu vivre le soulagea quelque peu. Il parvint même à adresser un sourire réconfortant à son pareil, faisant écho à celui qu'affichait déjà le ténébreux. Puis, l'une des questions qui n'avait pas encore reçu sa réponse revint chatouiller sa curiosité.

« - Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là tous les deux ? Je vous croyez...

\- Morts ? _Compléta Dark Link en rigolant_. C'est le cas. Et, bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi je suis en mesure de te toucher, je suis bel et bien un esprit. »

Disant cela, il baissa son regard sur leurs doigts enlacés.

« - La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'étais prisonnier d'une torpeur sans fin, voguant sans doute vers ma dernière demeure. Et puis, j'ai entendu ton appel de détresse. »

Ses iris s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans les perles azurées.

« - Cela doit provenir du lien peu ordinaire qui vous lie tous les deux, _supposa la fée rouge_. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bateau a dû jouer un rôle dans l'histoire. L'arche des morts a pour rôle d'expier les pêchées de ses voyageurs en les mettant face à leurs plus grands remords _._ Dans ton cas, Light Link, il s'agissait d'affronter les âmes dont tu es responsable du trépas.

\- Ou du moins celles dont tu te sens responsable, _corrigea son protégé en voyant les iris de lumière s'assombrir._ J'en suis le parfait exemple.

\- Je t'ai tué.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tué.

\- Peut-être pas directement de ma main, mais cela reviens au même !

\- Non Link, mon sacrifice n'était que pur égoïsme ! Si je me suis donné la mort, c'était pour te permettre de sortir. Si je tenais tant à te faire sortir, c'était pour que tu achèves ta quête, pour que tu éveilles les sages manquants et affrontes cette saloperie de Gan', pour que tu sauves ta princesse mais également la mienne. En poursuivant ta quête, tu donnes un sens à la mienne. Te voir finir tes jours dans cet endroit croupi revenait à dire que tout ce que j'avais sacrifié jusque-là n'avait servi à rien ! »

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, comme retenant des larmes imaginaires. Sa poigne était tellement forte que le blond ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, mais il n'en avait cure. Le sentiment qui pétillait dans les iris carmin était bien plus fascinant, un véritable joyau rare. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Si lui-même était empli de remords, culpabilisant pour un grand nombre d'actions faites durant son périple, son jumeau était submergé de regrets, de toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulu faire ou ne pas faire. Il avait toujours suivi à la lettre le parcours tracé par les déesses, et ce même s'il devait ôter de ses propres mains la vie de toutes les personnes importantes pour lui. Son seul et unique caprice avait été de se sacrifier pour échapper au devoir d'éliminer celle qui comptait le plus pour lui.

« - Tu n'es pas un tueur Link, tu es un sauveur. »

Il apposa sa main libre sur la joue du blond et, fermant les paupières, colla son front contre le sien. Leur souffle se mêla, la fraîcheur du défunt se mêlant à la chaleur du vivant. L'étreinte autour de ses doigts se dissipa progressivement, le sang pulsant dans les extrémités longtemps peu irriguées.

« - C'est pour cela que je te le demande, encore une fois. »

Son corps devenait de plus en plus translucide, la sensation de contact contre son visage diminuant en même temps. L'élu de la lumière ferma à son tour ses yeux, voulant emprisonner son existence derrière ses paupières, refusant de le voir disparaître pour la deuxième fois. Et tandis que la brume vint enlacer le corps de Dark Link, les derniers mots de ce dernier retentirent au creux de son oreille.

« - Sauves-la, je t'en supplie. Sauve ma princesse... »

Puis se fut le silence. Durant de nombreuses minutes, il resta ainsi, immobile, les paupières closes, laissant le chant des morts reprendre le contrôle de l'environnement. Durant son mutisme, il sentit une fée guérisseuse venir enrober son corps de son essence apaisante, soignant les plaies de son corps mais ne pouvant hélas rien faire pour les lésions de son esprit. Quelque chose vint ensuite caresser sa joue. Rouvrant enfin les yeux, il tomba directement sur la silhouette de sa partenaire, occupée à nettoyer son visage de son propre sang. Sentant le regard de son protégé posé sur elle, Navi stoppa un instant sa tâche pour l'observer à son tour, un sourire affectueux peignant ses lèvres.

« - Nous devrions nous remettre en route, _déclara-t-elle ensuite en effaçant la dernière trace sanglante_. Impa doit sans aucun doute nous attendre.

\- Impa, _répéta le héros d'un air songeur_ , ces souvenirs devaient être ses remords.

\- Des souvenirs ? Alors c'est ça que tu as vu dans la brume ?

\- Je suppose... »

Soupirant, il se releva, chancelant légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. La fatigue, en partie causée par le monocle de Vérité, était encore présente malgré le somme qu'il semblait avoir fait. Pourtant, il devait poursuivre son chemin, affronter l'ombre qui régnait sur ce temple, libérer le dernier sage et se rendre à la tour de Ganon pour en finir.

« - Tu as raison Navi, nous avons assez traînassé. »

Disant cela, il fit quelques pas en avant, étudiant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Derrière lui, le fleuve nébuleux qu'il avait emprunté continuait sa course dans les abysses. Face à lui, une rivière plus petite lui barrait également le passage. Et de l'autre côté de celle-ci se dressait la suite du temple, des portes en fer n'attendant qu'à révéler de nouvelles pièces plus macabres que les précédentes. Tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de rejoindre la rive opposée, son attention fut attirée par la présence d'une statue à l'effigie d'un oiseau. Le même animal qui ornait le masque du bourreau dans les souvenirs de la nourrice. Un petit tas de Choux-Péteurs était disposé aux pieds du volatile, ne demandant qu'à exploser simultanément.

« - Ça devrait faire l'affaire, _déclara le héros en décochant une flèche dans leur direction_. »

Et, comme prévu, les fleurs en forme de bombe déclenchèrent une détonation en chaîne, parvenant à fissurer le bas de la statue. Celle-ci, fragilisée, tomba alors vers l'avant pour venir planter son bec à quelques centimètres devant eux, formant de son corps une passerelle au-dessus de la rivière damnée. Navi émit un sifflement d'admiration qui eût le don de faire apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son protégé.

« - En route, _lâcha ce dernier en empruntant le chemin nouvellement formé_.

\- Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer ! »

 **OoO**

L'orage grondait à l'extérieur, le vent violant faisant trembler les grandes vitres du palais. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, n'étant éclairée que par les nombreux candélabres. Dans la cheminée, un chaudron avait été placé sur les braises, son contenant en train de bouillir émettant des clapotements irréguliers. Sur le bureau en chêne massif étaient éparpillés des documents en tout genre : des ouvrages ouverts sur des cercles magiques, des parchemins recouverts de symboles anciens, des feuilles annotées d'arabesques sombres propre au peuple du désert. La paperasse s'étalait ensuite jusqu'au canapé installé contre la fenêtre dans laquelle une silhouette était assise, appuyé contre l'accoudoir, un imposant volume posé sur ses cuisses. Sa tête posée contre son poing gauche, il leva au-dessus de sa tête une petite fiole contenant un liquide rose pâle.

« - Enfin ! _Déclara l'homme de sa voix grave_. Enfin je te tiens, misérable princesse. »

Et, disant cela, il laissa entendre un rire tonitruant qui ricocha contre les pierres sombres de son palais, en écho avec la tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur.

 **OoO**

Lentement, il ouvrit sa paupière, faisant apparaître au travers du filtre parme révélateur les plate-formes manquantes pour rejoindre l'autre côté du gouffre. Porté par les bottes des airs, il gagna ainsi la grande porte en fer décorée d'un crâne au sourire carnassier, cette même porte devant laquelle le Sheikah dans sa vision avait été traîné par son geôlier. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec sa partenaire qui, acquiesçant, inséra la grosse clef, laborieusement gagnée, dans l'imposant cadenas bleu et or. Le mécanisme tomba sur le sol et la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement strident. La pièce qui se dévoila ensuite était circulaire, creusée dans la roche. Le chant des morts se tût progressivement, tout comme l'écho des tambours, tandis que lui s'avançait dans l'ancienne chambre d'exécution. La porte se referma ensuite, gémissant telle une personne au supplice, avant de faire entendre son verrouillage. Il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière. Comprenant parfaitement cela, Link ne s'en formalisa pas, analysant déjà les alentours. La salle était complètement vide, ou du moins parvenait-il à le deviner à l'aide de la faible lueur que lui offrait son amie. Faisant quelques pas en avant, il se remémora la mise à mort du dénommé Bongo, superposant les images oniriques au paysage réel. Voletant dans la pénombre, Navi révéla la présence d'un gouffre en plein cœur de la pièce, là où se tenait autrefois le billot. Prudemment, Link se pencha au-dessus. De là, le sol était visible, des reflets verdâtres se dessinant à sa surface crème. Le troue semblait profond, mais il avait déjà connu pire comme chute et, de toute manière, ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix que de descendre.

« - C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne pas être un simple pêcheur tranquillement en train d'attendre que le poisson morde, _soupira-t-il_.

\- Par ces moments-là, tu veux dire sur le point de sauter dans un trou obscur sans savoir ce qui nous attend en bas ? »

La question, pleine d'ironie, de sa partenaire le fit sourire. Puis, prenant une longue inspiration, il s'avança au-dessus du gouffre. Ses bottes ailées le firent un instant flotter dans le vide, retardant l'inévitable, avant de laisser la gravité reprendre ses droits et entraîner le corps de l'hylien vers les tréfonds. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, Navi plongea à sa suite, sa lueur céruléenne dessinant progressivement les contours de ce qu'ils avaient cru être le sol. Anticipant sa chute, le jeune homme grimaça d'avance. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'au lieu de s'étaler lourdement et de ressentir l'onde de choc remonter le long de ses jambes, il rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol, les bottes le maintenant à chaque rebond quelques secondes dans les airs. Une fois stabilisé, Link fit ensuite un tour sur lui, étudiant le nouveau terrain. Le troue semblait avoir été creusé dans la roche, créant des parois irrégulières où, par endroit, se formaient des protubérances rocheuses. La même odeur putride qui régnait dans tout le temple se mêlait ici avec un parfum peu familier.

« - De l'eau empoisonnée, _murmura Navi en portant sa main à son nez_. »

L'éclat verdâtre qu'il avait vu d'en haut appartenait en effet au liquide entourant la plate-forme circulaire sur laquelle il se tenait. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assez intrigante, chaque pas que réalisait le garçon à sa surface la faisant vibrer tel... un tambour sur lequel on frapperait. Chose que fit justement l'imposante main à la chair noircit qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Sa jumelle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Rebondissant de nouveau, le guerrier comprit alors rapidement d'où provenait précédemment les tam-tams régulant le chant des morts. Mais également la situation bien plus que délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent car, au-dessus des deux mains libres, apparut le corps d'un véritable titan. Le bas de son corps était plongé dans l'obscurité du plafond, ne laissant de visible que sa colonne vertébrale hérissée et ses bras aux poignets sectionnés, les os encore apercevables au milieu de la chair à vif. À la place de sa tête ne subsistait qu'un imposant œil vermeil, le même qu'avait tenu dans sa main l'homme de ses souvenirs, identique à celui décorant la lentille du monocle de Vérité.

Les trois images se superposèrent alors dans l'esprit de Link, enveloppant la légende contée par le professeur Shikashi sept ans plus tôt. « Le regard perçant d'un habitant de ce village lui permettait de voir la vérité. » se remémora-t-il, « le puits fut construit là où se trouvait sa maison ». Le puits, l'endroit où il avait découvert le monocle de Vérité dont la morphologie du cristallin était basée sur les yeux si caractéristiques des Sheikah. Ou plutôt fabriqué à partir d'un authentique œil, arraché de son organisme, tout comme celui de Bongo... Le garçon écarquilla progressivement les yeux à mesure que l'information se concrétisait dans sa tête.

« - Nom de... _lâcha-t-il, l'état de choc l'empêchant de finir sa phrase_. »

Jamais encore il n'avait vu un monstre de cette taille-là. La simple vue des mains décrochées du reste du corps, agissant telles de Grossbaffes indépendantes, lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un simple grain de poussière. Comment était-il supposé affronter cette chose ? Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de tergiverser d'avantage que les mains de la créature reprirent leurs mouvements sur l'énorme tambour servant de champ de bataille. Le sol trembla alors de nouveau sous ses pieds, le faisant jouer avec la gravité. Le monstre de l'Ombre ferma quant à lui ce qui lui servait de paupière et alla se camoufler dans la pénombre. Le monocle de Vérité toujours fixé devant la vision du blond, il resta tout de même dans le champ de vision de ce dernier. La bataille venait de débuter.

Frappant sur le rebord du tambour, la main droite conservait un rythme régulier. L'intervalle entre chaque frappe était suffisant pour faire décoller l'intrus au moment même où ses pieds frôler le sol, l'empêchant ainsi d'approcher. La main gauche, quant à elle, jouait de manière plus nerveuse et imprévisible. Pour espérer accéder au point faible de son ennemi, qu'il devinait aisément être son œil, il devait parvenir à neutraliser les deux maestros. Et pour espérer atteindre la rebelle, il devait tout d'abord acquérir plus de stabilité.

« - Navi ! _Déclara-t-il en s'équipant de son arc_. Vise la main droite ! »

Aussitôt, la petite fée se mit à la tâche, indiquant de sa lueur bleue où il devait frapper. Profitant des quelques secondes offertes par ses bottes ailées dans les airs, il décocha alors sa première flèche qui fit mouche. Le monstre émit un grognement de douleur, secouant sa main blessée tandis que l'autre prit de l'élan pour lui donner une grande gifle. Cependant, Link ne se laissa pas faire, décochant déjà une deuxième flèche qui alla se planter au creux de la paume ouverte. De nouveau, un cri de mécontentement se fit entendre. L'œil rubicond refit son apparition derrière les lambeaux de chair. Puis la créature descendit légèrement son corps pour faire face à son adversaire et, poings serrer, fonça sur lui à toute vitesse. La troisième flèche alla directement touché son poing faible, le faisant s'écrouler dans un vacarme assourdissant juste devant le guerrier. En un instant, celui-ci s'empara de son épée pour affronter l'organe globuleux aussi grand que lui. Chaque coup porté était un véritable supplice pour la créature dont les complaintes résonnaient tels des échos insupportables dans la salle, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des gémissements humains. Car, après tout, c'était ce qu'était cette chose dans sa vie antérieure, un homme ayant passé ses derniers jours dans la douleur absolue. Furieux, le titan obscur donna alors un puissant coup de poing sur le sol, créant une onde de choc qui propulsa la silhouette du héros hors d'atteinte de son œil. Link roula quelques mètres plus loin, se stoppant dangereusement à quelques centimètres du rebord. L'odeur de l'eau empoisonnée juste sous son nez lui donna inéluctablement la nausée, un véritable supplice pour ses viscères déjà trop mis à l'épreuve durant tout le temple. Aussi ne résista-t-il pas plus longtemps, il déversa le contenu de son estomac dans le liquide verdâtre, sentant ses boyaux se tordre pour lui donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Chancelant, il se releva ensuite, essuyant un filet de bile du revers de sa main droite. Néanmoins, il dut rapidement se rebaisser lorsqu'une main passa juste au-dessus de lui, allant fracasser la roche juste derrière. Prenant sur lui, et pour éviter les projectiles rocailleux, Link se hâtât de retourner au centre du tambour, les doigts maléfiques ayant déjà repris leur activité musicale sur un tempo légèrement plus rapide.

Le jeune homme dut répéter le même procédé plusieurs fois : immobiliser chacune leur tour les deux mains, viser l'œil vermeil de son arc puis le frapper à l'aide de son épée en ignorant au mieux les cris de plus en plus humains. Et plus il enchaînait ses coups, plus le tempo de la main droite augmentait, plus la violence de la gauche devenait dangereuse. Étant parvenu à l'emprisonner, celle-ci l'avait secouée dans tous les sens, le frappant contre les murs et la percussion avant de le balancer au loin. Fort heureusement, Link était parvenu à se rattraper à l'une des pierres protubérantes formant la paroi de la salle. Puis, sautant dans le vide, il avait flotté jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le tambour. Il s'était fait également aplatir, toujours par cette même main, sur le sol résonnant. Le choc l'avait momentanément privé d'air, appuyant sur sa colonne vertébrale pour le priver de sa mobilité. Il ne devait son salut qu'à sa partenaire qui, en se faufilant entre les doigts du mort, était parvenu à enclencher le mécanisme du grappin dont la pointe était venue se planter dans la paume offensive. Au final, les attaques de la créature, bien qu'augmentant en rapidité, devenaient progressivement prévisibles. Il fallait notamment se méfier des coups à revers, chose qu'il avait apprit à ses dépends en recevant les phalanges, longues comme son bras, en plein abdomen. La zone était d'ailleurs toujours douloureuse, le faisant grimacer à chaque fois qu'il devait se baisser brusquement.

« - Cette fois-ci c'est la dernière, _souffla le héros pour la énième fois en décochant l'une de ses dernières flèches dans la main droite, beaucoup plus énergique qu'au début_. »

La lueur de sa partenaire se déplaça ensuite en direction de la deuxième qui préparait déjà sa vengeance. Tout comme sa jumelle, elle fut paralysée, provocant la réouverture de l'œil carmin. Ne semblant pas comprendre la leçon, le monstre de l'Ombre réitéra ensuite cette même attaque qu'il faisait à chaque fois que ses deux mains étaient touchées, à savoir foncer littéralement tête baissée sur son ennemi. La flèche atteignit sa cible, rapidement remplacée par la lame purificatrice. Donnant tout ce qui lui restait comme énergie, Link enchaîna alors les attaques tel un dément, ignorant les cris de douleur et le sang qui lui gicla au visage.

« - Non ! _Parvint-il à entendre tandis que sa lame alla se planter jusqu'à la garde dans l'iris vermeil_ »

Et, alors qu'il la retirait d'un coup sec pour l'abattre de nouveau, un coup de poing le fit propulser au loin. Il dérapa sur toute la longueur de la percussion, ricochant musicalement, avant de passer par-dessus la plate-forme. Il parvint fort heureusement à planter son arme dans la peau tendue de l'instrument géant, stoppant sa course à quelques millimètres de l'eau empoisonnée en dessous de ses pieds. De son côté, pris dans une folie intenable, le monstre de l'Ombre se mit à frapper le sol de toutes ses forces. Ses cris d'agonie devinrent si intenables que le garçon ferma automatiquement les yeux en serrant des dents. Des larmes de sang s'échappèrent de l'œil, tombant à grosses gouttes sur le tambour. Le rythme, quant à lui, ralentit progressivement, permettant au héros de regagner la terre ferme. Lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses jambes, le corps titanesque commença à se désintégrer, la pupille tournoyant sur elle-même comme possédée. Elle se stoppa finalement en direction de la silhouette absinthe, son regard rivé dans les perles céruléennes. Ou plutôt dans le cristallin du monocle qui, durant un court instant, fit vaciller son filtre révélateur. Puis, les mains tombèrent lourdement sur le tambour, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Et alors que le corps finissait de se consumer, les derniers mots du monstre de l'Ombre retentirent autour d'eux.

« - Sois... maudit... »

Puis il explosa en brume sombre, laissant seul le héros essoufflé et sa partenaire. Le téléporteur apparut l'instant d'après au centre du tambour, confirmant la fin du combat. Ne désirant pas passer une minute de plus dans cet endroit morbide, Link s'y précipita presque, appréciant la lueur chaleureuse qui l'enveloppa pour l'emmener loin de ce royaume funèbre.

L'éclat soudain qui émanait du sanctuaire l'obligea à fermer momentanément les paupières. Il perçut le clapotis régulier et apaisant des cascades infinies qui continuait de se déverser inlassablement autour de lui. Rouvrant lentement les yeux, la magnificence de ce royaume construit en dehors de l'espace et du temps le frappa à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il frôlait la surface de cet immense hexagone azur. Une à une, les stèles de couleur sur lesquelles s'étaient tenus les sages déjà éveillés accrochèrent son regard. La dernière, frappée d'un triangle inversé entouré de trois sphères, arborait une coloration améthyste. Dessus se tenait la silhouette d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Vêtue d'une armure indigo prêt du corps, elle affichait une musculature assez imposante, notamment au niveau de ses biceps et de ses quadriceps où l'absence de vêtement mettait en valeur les contours robustes. Dans son dos était accroché un poignard dont le fourreau, tout comme le plastron de la femme, arborait l'œil versant une larme, symbole des Sheikah. Ses cheveux blancs, coupés courts, étaient maintenus en queue-de-cheval sur sa nuque, mettant en évidence ses oreilles pointues et dégageant son visage aux traits durcis par le temps. Ses iris carmin, identiques à ceux de Sheik, luisaient d'une lueur de détermination. Des triangles inversés argentés soulignaient son regard, rappelant à Link la jeune fille de la vision.

« - Jeune garçon à l'ocarina, le salua _la femme, bras croisés sur sa poitrine_. Enfin tu es venu. Mon nom est Impa des Sheikahs. Je suis la nourriture de la princesse et le sage du temple de l'Ombre. »

Dans un sens, bien que l'ayant peu côtoyé, entendre cette voix légèrement grave, qui l'avait mit de nombreuses fois en garde, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il avait toujours eut un peu peur de cette femme à la carrure imposante et aux sourcils souvent froncés. C'était cette même voix qui l'avait grondé à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à la princesse étant enfant, s'amusant de la naïveté des gardes pour entrer en douce dans la cours royale. Le raccompagnant à chaque fois que le soleil déclinait un peu trop dans le ciel, au grand dam des deux amis qui auraient préféré rester plus longtemps ensemble. C'était cette même voix qui, une fois arrivés devant la grille du château, le remerciait finalement d'être passé et d'avoir rendu à la princesse son adorable sourire.

« - Depuis des siècles, _poursuivit-elle_ , les Sheikahs furent les serviteurs de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Toutefois... »

« Un incident s'est produit » compléta-t-il mentalement, « un incident colossal qui a conduit au déclin d'un peuple tout entier ». Il aurait aimé en apprendre d'avantage sur cet épisode remontant visiblement à de nombreuses années. Link avait entendu des pierres à Potin confesser que la nourrice Sheikah était au service de la famille royale depuis deux générations, et ce malgré ses trente ans d'apparence. Aussi semblait-il que ce peuple possédait une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue que celle des Hyliens. Cependant, la furtive ombre de tristesse qui obscurcit un instant l'éclat rubicond de son interlocutrice lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas creuser le sujet, au risque de faire remonter des démons du passé. Et, si ce qu'il avait vu était juste, faisant de l'enfant qu'elle était le bourreau de son peuple, peut-être était-il préférable de garder enfoui au fond de ce maudit temple ces remords inavouables.

« - Il y a sept ans, _continua Impa en ellipsant une partie de son discours_ , Ganondorf lança son attaque et le château d'Hyrule dû se rendre après une très courte bataille. Ganondorf était à la recherche de l'une des clés du Saint Royaume, le secret de la famille royale.

\- L'Ocarina du Temps, _compléta le jeune homme_.

\- Mon devoir était de mettre la princesse Zelda à l'abri. Je me souviens t'avoir vu lors de notre fuite... »

Oui, lui aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient du ciel telles les lamentations des âmes venant de perdre la vie le grondement du tonnerre zébrant l'obscurité céleste le destrier blanc emportant au loin la princesse Zelda et sa nourrice les yeux larmoyants de l'enfant qui venait de tout perdre, sa petite main tendue dans sa direction comme lui quémandent de l'aide l'Ocarina du Temps volant dans les airs avant de s'échouer dans les douves le second étalon, au pelage abyssal, portant sur son dos l'incarnation du Mal le rire diabolique de Ganondorf le défiant de haut puis l'inquiétude qu'avait alors ressentit le garçon, à peine âgé de dix ans, en voyant le fils des Ténèbres partir à la poursuite de la princesse sans que lui ne puisse rien faire.

« - Tu es devenu un valeureux guerrier, _déclara Impa, accordant enfin un sourire à son auditeur comme pour le réconforter de son incapacité passée_. La princesse est à l'abri maintenant et, très bientôt, elle viendra tout t'expliquer. »

Son sourire s'effaça.

« - Les six sages enfin réunis, il ne te reste plus qu'à détruire le Roi Sombre. Mon devoir est de rester ici. Trouve la princesse Zelda et protège-la à ma place, bien que je suppose... que tu le ferais sans que je ne te le demande.

\- Est-ce si évident ? _Rit doucement le jeune homme_. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je sacrifierai ma vie si cela est nécessaire.

\- Bien... Je vais maintenant te transmettre mon pouvoir grâce à ce médaillon. »

Et, disant cela, elle leva les bras au ciel. Un éclat améthyste aveugla ensuite le garçon qui, plissant les yeux, put apercevoir un médaillon de la même couleur descendre lentement des airs pour atterrir dans sa paume. Le symbole de l'Ombre, identique à celui présent sur la stèle du sage, ornait les deux faces de la relique. L'aura d'Impa s'en évapora doucement et, enveloppant le corps du héros, vint se mêler à celles de ses confrères déjà éveillés. Fermant les paupières, il apprécia cette chaleureuse sensation. Six énergies différentes cohabitaient à présent en lui, gravitant autour de son esprit tels des électrons à la périphérie d'un atome. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, une pièce maîtresse pour rendre le tout cohésif.

« - Prends bien soin de la princesse, _déclara la voix de la Sheikah tandis qu'il s'attendait à ressentir les remous de la téléportation censée l'amener hors du sanctuaire_. »

Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Intrigué, il rouvrit alors les yeux. Le Saint Royaume se dessinait encore autour de lui, vide de toute présence. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, il tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour inspecter une à une chacune des stèles. C'est alors qu'il le vit, se tenant droit sur celle teintée d'or, enveloppé dans une large toge de même couleur, le tout premier sage l'ayant accueilli au sein du sanctuaire.

« - Link, _commença Rauru de sa voix calme semblant venir d'un autre temps_ , le héros. Enfin les six sages sont éveillés ! L'heure est venue pour toi de défier le seigneur du Malin ! Mais avant de croiser le fer avec le vil Ganondorf, il te reste une personne à rencontrer... »

L'incompréhension du jeune homme ne fit que s'accroître. Sentant les interrogations brûler les lèvres de l'hylien, le vieil homme les fit taire en levant une main ridée. Sa vision commença alors à se brouiller, faisant tanguer le décor autour de lui. Et, tandis qu'une vive lumière blanche emplit les lieux, l'entraînant dans les vertiges de la téléportation, les derniers mots de Rauru résonnèrent à son oreille.

« - Cette personne t'attend au temple du Temps. Rends-toi là-bas et toute la vérité te sera révélée. »

Puis ce fut le néant. Lorsque la vision lui fut enfin rendue, soit quelques minutes plus tard, les contours de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant le cimetière saluèrent son retour. Faisant quelques pas en avant, il observa un instant ce paysage de tombes. Le soleil s'éveillait à l'horizon, chassant les teintes de gris pour instaurer des oranges plus chaleureux. Quelques gouttes tombaient encore du ciel, les dernières d'un long chagrin céleste, réveillant le pétrichor. Enfin à l'air libre, enfin en paix, Link prit une grande inspiration, humant ce doux parfum de géosmine agréable à ses narines. Le vent se leva à son tour, faisant danser le bonnet du garçon sur son épaule tandis qu'il se tournait vers l'entrée creusée dans la roche. Le crépitement des torches, qu'il savait allumées en bas des escaliers plongeant dans l'obscurité, lui parvint alors, tel un murmure d'outre-tombe.

« - On retourne y faire un petit tour ? _Proposa Navi en taquinant sa joue de son coude_

\- Sans façon, _rit-il avant de tourner le dos définitivement à la maison des Morts_. »

Le Nocturne de l'Ombre était une mélodie magnifique, pleine de mélancolie et de douceur. Mais plus jamais il ne l'entonnerait pour se rendre dans cet enfer pavé de cadavres, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

« - À ton avis, quelle est cette personne que nous devons rencontrer ? _Demanda le garçon en s'emparant de son Ocarina, une pointe d'ironie transperçant dans sa voix_

\- Bonne question très cher, _répondit sa partenaire en rentrant dans son jeu_. Mais il y a fort à parier qu'elle soit à ton goût. »

Riant, Link leva les yeux au ciel et, tandis que la petite fée prenait place sur son épaule, il porta le bec de son instrument à ses lèvres. Quelques notes s'élevèrent ensuite dans les airs, composant le noble Prélude de la Lumière. La mélodie enveloppa ensuite son créateur d'une chaleureuse lueur dorée avant de l'emporter loin de la nécropole, vers un lieu où les ombres n'ont pas leur place.

 **OoO**

Les doucereuses notes du Prélude de la Lumière s'estompaient progressivement autour de lui, regagnant les cieux que cette mélodie lui avait permis de traverser. L'atmosphère imposante des lieux s'imposa alors aussitôt. Tels des litanies censées repousser le mal, des chœurs graves résonnèrent aux oreilles pointues du jeune homme, bien plus agréables que les cantilènes funèbres des âmes. La soudaine clarté de la bâtisse, jurant avec la pénombre oppressante qu'il n'avait eut de cesse de côtoyer dans la maison des morts, l'obligea à plisser les paupières. Se réhabituant peu à peu à ce monde de lumière, il balaya ensuite son nouvel environnement d'un mouvement lent du regard. Il n'était pas serein, s'attendant à voir surgir des ombres crées par les piliers une quelconque silhouette perfide. Il reconnut parfaitement les nobles courbes permettant de tracer la silhouette du Temple du Temps, les vitraux, jadis colorés, à présent capables de capter le moindre rayon solaire pour l'amplifier. Son regard capta le carmin du tapis de velours qui s'arrêtait juste devant la stèle. Au-dessus de celle-ci, les Trois Pierres Ancestrales continuaient de tournoyer lentement, comme si même la fin de l'univers ne pourrait stopper leur valse aérienne. Derrière elles, les portes du Temps ouvertes laissaient entrapercevoir la chambre d'Excalibur et le piédestal en granit qui avait logé sa lame durant des centaines d'années. C'était par ces mêmes portes que sa quête avait réellement débuté. Il se souvenait encore précisément de cet instant où il avait enroulé ses doigts autour du pommeau de l'Épée, le picotement familier qui avait parcouru son bras pour venir chatouiller son échine, le chant si caractéristique du métal et la douce impression de saluer une vieille amie absente depuis trop longtemps.

« - Je t'attendais, Link. »

La voix se fit entendre derrière lui, se calquant sur celle déjà présente dans son esprit. Le timbre familier se répercuta contre les murs du temple pour gagner les hauts plafonds. Répondant à l'appel de son prénom, le jeune homme stoppa son observation et se tourna en direction de l'entrée. Face à lui se dessina alors la silhouette d'une musicienne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son corps était baigné par la faible lumière en provenance du dehors, mettant en valeur la dorure des mèches s'échappant des bandages. Ses iris bleus captèrent immédiatement ceux rougeoyants de Sheik. Un sentiment étrange s'en dégageait, mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. L'air grave, elle restait plantée à l'entrée du temple, comme si son indécision émotionnelle la maintenait enchaînée sur place. Voulant alors détendre cette atmosphère bien trop éloignée de toutes celles qui avaient accompagné leurs différents échanges, il tenta un trait d'humour en écartant les bras et en déclarant :

« - Veuillez pardonner mon retard, gente dame, mais il y avait fort monde sur le trajet. À présent je suis tout à vous. »

En vain. Pas même un battement de cils ne fut émit de la part de son interlocutrice. Il crut entendre Navi ricaner du vent monumental qu'il venait de se prendre mais, bien trop occupé à soupirer longuement de dépit, il préféra reporter à plus tard son sermon. La jeune femme était fâchée, il en était certain. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le désert, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de discuter convenablement de... cette scène. Il se souvenait parfaitement des rougeurs adorables qui avaient gagné les joues de la musicienne, s'accordant à la perfection avec son regard de braise et ses lèvres colorées par les multiples baisés. Et, rien qu'à cette pensée, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : franchir les quelques mètres les séparant et redonner à ce visage qu'il aimait tant la teinte qui lui sciait à merveille. Aussi, lorsque la Sheikah reprit la parole, la chute de son petit nuage onirique fut brutale.

« - Link, héros du Temps, _lâcha-t-elle sur un ton solennel, et il comprit que les embrassades ne seraient pas pour tout de suite_. Tu as traversé bien des épreuves pour éveiller les six sages. Il ne te reste plus que la dernière épreuve, la plus terrible !

\- La confrontation finale avec Ganondorf, le seigneur du Malin, _dirent-ils en cœur_. »

Et, de nouveau, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Évidemment, sa quête ne serait pas achevée avant que le roi des Voleurs n'ait rendu son dernier souffle, avant qu'il ne lui enfonce sa fidèle lame en plein dans son cœur, avant qu'il n'ait livré l'ultime bataille de son existence héroïque, avant qu'il n'ait une fois de plus dansé avec la mort. Rêver d'une quelconque idylle à ce stade était stupide. On ne gagnait pas avec des rêves chimériques, on luttait pour permettre leur éclosion.

« - J'ai certaines choses à te dire, _reprit-elle_ , écoute-moi bien. Voici une autre légende sur la Triforce, connue des Sheikah, qu'il me faut te faire savoir. »

Fermant les yeux, elle invita Link à faire de même. Plongé dans l'obscurité de ses paupières, le jeune homme vit alors défiler dans son esprit une myriade de lueurs. Un ciel étoilé se répandit sur la membrane de ses paupières, dessinant le fond sur lequel des ombres amorphes apparurent. Lentement, elles se mouvèrent, suivant le rythme des paroles de Sheik, illustrant ses mots qui résonnèrent dans le temple du Temps

« - Toi, quêteur des Saints Triangles, écoute bien. Les Triangles Sacrés reposent en un lieu mystique, un miroir reflétant l'intérieur de l'âme. »

Tournoyants sur eux-mêmes, trois triangles parfaitement équilatéraux apparurent, éblouissant la toile sombre de leur éclat doré. Deux silhouettes, l'une se confondant avec la noirceur du tableau et l'autre se détachant de par sa teinte blanche, firent ensuite leur apparition, main tendue en direction du trésor divin.

« - Si une âme noire y pénètre, le royaume deviendra chaos et flammes. Si elle est pure, il se changera en paradis. La Triforce est une balance qui équilibre les trois puissances sacrées : Force, Sagesse et Courage. »

Les mots apparurent en même temps dans leur triangle respectif, leur hylien ancestral semblant se graver à leur surface. Les deux êtres continuèrent quant à eux de se rapprocher, le sombre effleurant avec convoitise le trésor divin du bout de ses doigts.

« - Si l'âme du porteur des Saints Triangles préserve cet équilibre, alors le porteur aura l'ultime puissance. Mais si son âme est tourmentée, la Triforce se brisera en trois parties : la Force, la Sagesse et le Courage. »

La Triforce imaginaire, comme obéissant aux mots de l'oratrice, se scinda en trois. Deux de ses fragments disparurent dans la pénombre, tout comme l'être blanc. La silhouette sombre, quant à elle, subsista et s'empara du triangle supérieur, refermant sa pogne griffue sur l'éclat doré de la Force.

« - À celui qui a brisé l'équilibre, il ne restera qu'une pièce, celle correspondant le plus à ses ambitions. Et s'il cherche l'Ultime pouvoir, il devra acquérir les deux autres pièces. »

Les fragments de la Sagesse et du Courage fendirent le ciel nocturne de leur éclat, matérialisant autour de leur lumière le corps d'une femme pour l'un et celui d'un homme pour l'autre. Tournant son regard inanimé dans leur direction, l'ombre tendit alors sa main libre dans leur direction, conservant la seconde et le précieux trésor contre son cœur.

« - Ces deux pièces seront transmis aux élus du Destin. Ils porteront la marque de la Triforce au dos de leur main. »

Sheik acheva sa dernière phrase en diminuant le volume de sa voix, marquant ainsi la fin de son récit. Les images s'estompèrent doucement, englouties par les méandres de l'imaginaire. Un picotement s'éveilla ensuite sur la main gauche du guerrier qui, rouvrant lentement les yeux, riva ces derniers sur le dos de sa mitaine. Intrigué, il commença alors à défaire précautionneusement les boucles maintenant en place son gantelet tandis que son interlocutrice continua de parler.

« - Lorsque tu as retiré l'Épée de Légende, Ganondorf en a profité pour emprunter la porte que tu as ouverte dans le temple du Temps et ainsi violer le Saint Royaume. Mais en posant la main sur la Triforce, la légende est devenue réalité. La Triforce s'est brisée en trois parties. Ganondorf possède la Triforce de la Force grâce à laquelle ses pouvoirs maléfiques se sont décuplés. Mais ses ambitions maléfiques n'ont pas de limites. »

Link leva un instant son regard dans sa direction, faisant progressivement le lien entre la légende qu'elle venait de compter et les récents agissements de son Némésis.

« - Pour devenir le maître du monde, Ganondorf cherche les élus du destin pour s'approprier les deux pièces restantes de la Triforce. Or il s'avère que le porteur de la Triforce du Courage c'est... »

Le garçon retira enfin son gantelet, révélant une peau légèrement plus pâle que le bout de ses doigts. Levant lentement le dos de sa main au niveau de ses yeux, il admira la faible lueur qui se dégageait de la marque en forme de Triforce, et plus particulièrement du triangle en bas à droite.

« - Moi, _déclara-t-il_.

\- Toi, _confirma-t-elle_. »

Et, tandis qu'il tournoyait délicatement son poignet dans tous les sens pour faire vaciller la lueur du triangle, la voix de sa partenaire, camouflée sous son bonnet pour lui permettre un peu d'intimité, laissa entendre un « Incroyable ! » d'exclamation. Il était même certain qu'elle n'avait put résister à l'envi de glisser son nez à l'extérieur pour observer de ses propres yeux ce stigmate divin auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Champion de Farore, ça il le savait depuis de nombreuses années, mais être porteur de son fragment était tout autre chose car cela faisait de lui une proie potentielle pour le vil Ganondorf. Et, bien plus qu'il craignait pour sa propre vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle du troisième détenteur, celui affichant à la surface de sa main la marque de Nayru. Automatiquement, alors que l'angoisse commençait à gagner ses viscères, il reporta son regard sur la musicienne.

« - Le détenteur de la Triforce de la Sagesse, _reprit-elle alors en défaisant lentement les bandages de sa main droite_ , est le septième sage dont le destin est de conduire les autres éveillés. Ce septième sage est... »

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres fermes vinrent étouffer ses mots dans un brusque baiser. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Des doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet dévoilé tandis que l'autre main guerrière s'aventura derrière sa nuque, rapprochant d'avantage leur visage. Le baiser s'intensifia alors, déversant un torrent de lave dans les veines de la Sheikah qui sentit ses joues doucement s'empourprer. Un picotement désagréable se fit sentir au niveau de sa main prisonnière. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre ainsi. Non, il devait l'empêcher de le faire. Et tandis qu'il l'empêcher de prononcer ces mots enchanteurs qu'il craignait d'entendre, butinant plus fiévreusement ses lèvres pour la réduire au silence, le sortilège se révéla n'être pas composé de paroles. Ainsi, au travers des doigts qui tentaient de camoufler la marque qu'il savait présente, une chaleureuse lueur dorée diffusa. Elle enveloppa rapidement le corps des deux adolescents, obligeant l'un à fermer ses paupières sur les iris carmin de l'autre. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un océan d'un bleu incroyablement enchanteur qui l'accueillit. Il resta alors ainsi longuement à contempler ces pupilles qu'il avait crues durant de nombreuses années ne jamais revoir. Un Celestia passa, suivit de toute une flopée, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à éloigner son visage de celui de la nouvelle apparue.

« - C'est... moi, _prononça alors la jeune femme, humectant timidement ses lèvres devenues plus rosées_. Zelda, princesse d'Hyrule. »

Link eut un rire en coin. Comme si elle avait besoin de préciser une évidence pareille. Le monde, son monde, ne possédait qu'une seule et unique Zelda. Tout comme il ne possédait qu'une seule et unique Sheik.

« - Pardonne moi de t'avoir caché ma véritable identité, _reprit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre d'intérêt du héros,_ mais je...

\- Je sais, _la coupa-t-il en apposant son pouce sur sa bouche_. »

Il avait toujours su, depuis l'instant même où le prénom de la musicienne lui était venue à l'esprit lors de leur toute première rencontre en ces lieux. Son étonnement n'était pas dû au retrait de cet alter-ego qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours, mais plutôt à l'apparence actuelle qu'arborait sa précieuse princesse. Durant ces sept longues années, il n'avait eut de cesse de s'imaginer à quoi elle pourrait bien ressembler, son esprit tentant de modeler les traits candides qu'il gardait en mémoire en les calquant sur les peu de souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son ancienne vie. Au final, elle était juste parfaite, bien mieux que tous ces croquis mentale qu'il avait pu se faire. Caressant de son pouce son met favori, il contempla minutieusement chaque trait afin de les graver au plus profond de lui. Elle avait conservé ses joues de petite fille qui lui donnait cet air angélique. Sur ses tempes, deux mèches solaires ondulaient légèrement, offrant un cadre parfait pour ses perles célestes. Le reste de ses cheveux était maintenu en arrière, formant une cascade dorée dans son dos, et coiffés d'une tiare surmontée d'un rubis. Ses oreilles, aussi pointues que celles de Link, arboraient de symboliques Triforces qui dansaient de part et d'autre de son cou à chaque mouvement de tête. Ses épaulettes dorées lui donnaient un peu plus de carrure, tout comme sa robe aux différentes teintes de rose soulignait sa morphologie gracile.

« - En ce jour maudit, il y a sept ans, _poursuivit-elle en venant poser sa main gantée sur celle pressée contre sa joue_ , je me souviens t'avoir vu lors de ma fuite du château d'Hyrule. Je pensais que te confier l'Ocarina était notre seule chance. En te le confiant, je pensais pouvoir empêcher Ganondorf de... »

Elle tut la fin de sa phrase, les multiples images d'un peuple souffrant, devant payer les conséquences d'une guerre ne les concernant nullement, lui revenant à l'esprit telles des gifles.

« - Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas suffisant. Car, privé de la Triforce, Ganondorf s'est tourné vers des rites maléfiques, dépassant les droits offerts par les déesses. Il est parvenu à s'infiltrer dans l'Autre Monde pour s'emparer des pouvoirs du septième sage de cette dimension, créant ainsi un déséquilibre spatial aux conséquences désastreuses. Ganondorf s'est ensuite proclamé Roi du Mal et, sous son règne de haine, Hyrule s'est transformé en une terre hostile. »

La voix de la princesse se brisa tandis qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots, créant mille et un remords dans le cœur de son héros. Tout était de sa faute. À lui, pas à elle. Telle une élue respectable, Zelda avait suivi le chemin tout tracé que lui avaient dicté les déesses, n'écoutant que la sagesse dont elle était la digne représentante. De son côté, lui, avait fait tout l'inverse, refusant le repos de l'épée pour profiter pleinement de ces sept ans afin de protéger au mieux les peuples d'Hyrule et désamorcer le plan de conquête de son Némésis. Du moins, tel était son plan initial, bien avant que les déesses, sans aucun doute furieuses de son hérésie, ne reprennent le contrôle de ses agissements et ne le tienne éloigné du royaume durant les sept années qu'il aurait dû passer dans le coma. Au final, il n'avait rien changé du tout si ce n'était de mettre en péril leur monde et les dimensions juxtaposantes, ainsi que d'angoisser pour rien sa souveraine. Comment avait-elle réagi en apprenant son départ imprévu du royaume ? Quels ennuis cela lui avait-il causé ? Avait-elle douté ne serait-ce qu'un instant que jamais plus il ne reviendrait ?

« - Lorsque Impa m'a confiée le choix que tu avais fait, _continua-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans son esprit_ , j'ai eu très peur. Peur pour le peuple, mais surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Jamais je n'ai douté de tes intentions, et c'est justement parce que je savais que tu reviendrais tôt ou tard que je pris l'apparence d'un Sheikah, attendant patiemment ton retour. Pendant sept longues années...

\- Je suis désolé, _souffla-t-il en éloignant sa main qui retomba contre son flanc_ , les doigts toujours enlacés avec ceux gantés.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce qui devait arriver, personne ne pouvait le modifier.

\- J'aurais pu revenir plus tôt. J'aurais pu sauver toutes ces personnes, empêcher les ténèbres de se répandre, t'éviter de prendre autant de risque. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait sa culpabilité se répandre dans ces mots bien trop vides de sens à son oreille. Soupirant longuement, Zelda resserra sa prise autour des doigts du jeune homme, avant de reprendre d'une voix emplie de compassion.

\- Mais les déesses ne te l'auraient pas permis. Elles ne te l'ont pas permis, _se corrigea-t-elle, ce qui attira le regard mi-intrigué mi-coupable du héros_. Tu as tenté plusieurs fois de revenir en Hyrule, en vain, car les déesses t'ont maintenu à distance afin que se réalise la destinée du royaume. L'équilibre de ce monde a déjà fort était menacé, aussi les rires et les larmes, les joies et les souffrances, les naissances et les morts ... tous devaient se réaliser. »

De sa main libre, elle vint essuyer une larme imaginaire sur la joue du guerrier.

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver. Mais désormais, grâce à toi, le règne maléfique de Ganondorf va prendre fin. »

Étirant ses lèvres en un sourire adorable, elle apposa son front contre le torse vêtu de vert, fermant momentanément les yeux pour humer le parfum si caractéristique de son héros.

« - Les six sages ouvriront le sceau pour attirer Ganondorf dans le Saint Royaume, _expliqua-t-elle_. Je fermerais ensuite la porte. Pour toujours... Et ainsi, Ganondorf, le seigneur du Malin, disparaîtra d'Hyrule. Link...

\- Dîtes-moi ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Le passage au vouvoiement irrita le cœur de la princesse. Chacun reprenait le rôle qu'était le sien. Il ne s'agissait plus de deux enfants jouant ensemble. Il ne s'agissait plus non plus de deux âmes égarées dans la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Non, il s'agissait là du Héros du Temps offrant ses services à la Princesse de la Destinée et Septième Sage, tout deux élus des déesses.

« - Dites-moi ce que je puisse faire pour vous satisfaire, _susurra-t-il en accolant ses lèvres contre son crâne blond_. »

De nouveau, elle se sentit rougir, les chemins de feu qu'avait tracé le guerrier sur son corps en cette nuit désertique s'éveillant un à un.

« - Ton devoir est de me protéger pendant l'exécution de ce plan, _prononça-t-elle alors d'une voix qu'elle désirée sérieuse_. »

Chose qu'elle regretta presque lorsque son partenaire de destinée répondit ironiquement :

« - N'est-ce donc pas ce que je m'évertue à faire chaque jour qui passe ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire trompeur marquant malgré elle ses lèvres. S'éloignant ensuite, quittant à regret le cocon chaud et apaisant qu'offraient les bras solides de son chevalier servant, la princesse joignit ses mains en prière et commença à murmurer des mots dans une langue ancienne.

« - Voici une arme qui pourra pénétrer les défenses du Seigneur Maléfique, _déclara-t-elle une fois sa litanie achevée, écartant légèrement ses doigts pour révéler une lueur dorée_. L'arme sacrée de l'élu. La clarté de la justice capable de dissiper le malin. »

L'éclat s'intensifia, prenant forme au creux de ses paumes pour donner :

« - La sainte flèche de lumière. »

Du bout des doigts, Link vint cueillir l'arme en question. Tout comme les flèches élémentaires déjà présentes dans son arsenal, celle de lumière n'était pas quelque chose de matériel. Lorsqu'il toucha sa surface éblouissante, la flèche s'évapora en effet en millier de fragments incandescents avant de venir se mêler à son essence naturelle. Il sentit ainsi cette énergie nouvelle se loger au creux de son âme, prenant place au côté des autres pouvoirs déjà en sa possession.

Au même moment, tandis qu'il rouvrait les paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. En alerte, Navi sortit aussitôt de sa cachette tandis que, perdant l'équilibre, Zelda fut rattrapée de justesse par les bras du guerrier. Le temple tout entier sembla grincer, allant même jusqu'à déstabiliser le tournoiement régulier des Pierres Ancestrales qui se désynchronisèrent.

« - Cette secousse, _murmura la princesse tandis que Link l'aidait à se remettre sur ses jambes_ , c'est... !? »

Un rire grave, reconnaissable entre mille, se répercuta dans la bâtisse. Sursautant, elle se mit à balayer frénétiquement les alentours de son regard, espérant apercevoir l'ombre de ce vil personnage. De son côté, le garçon s'empara de sa lame et de son bouclier, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect autour d'eux. Cependant, il n'entendit que trop tard l'exclamation apeurée de sa protégée car, lorsqu'il tourna son regard dans sa direction, celle-ci était déjà prisonnière d'un étrange cristal rose pâle.

« - Non ! _Hurla-t-il en venant abattre son épée sur la surface rigide de ce qui devait être un sortilège_. »

Malheureusement, imperméable aux coups physiques, la barrière magique conserva son intégrité. Ce qu'il craignait venait de se réaliser, confirmant le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressentit en voyant la jeune femme retirée son déguisement. Il aurait dû s'en douter, prévoir les intentions de son pire ennemi qui n'avait pour seul but que de s'emparer des fragments manquants de la Triforce. Il aurait dû l'emmener en dehors du temple, la mettre à l'abri. « Où ça ? » répliqua une voix à l'intérieur de son subconscient. Maintenant qu'il possédait la Triforce de la Force, aucun lieu en Hyrule ne pouvait échapper au contrôle de Ganondorf. Et à présent qu'il connaissait le subterfuge mis en place par sa proie, plus jamais il ne se ferait avoir. « Tout doit se réaliser » poursuivit cette même voix tandis qu'il sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de son pommeau, blanchissant ses phalanges.

« - Link ! _Appela la fille de Nayru en posant ses mains contre le cristal, la peur pouvant se lire sur son visage_

\- Princesse Zelda, _rit de nouveau la voix omniprésente de Ganondorf_ , petite cachottière ! Je te félicite d'avoir échappé à mes recherches pendant sept ans. Mais tu as baissé ta garde. Grâce à ce gamin, encore une fois, j'ai pu te retrouver. »

À l'entente du « encore une fois », Link sentit la rage bouillir dans ses veines. Sans aucun doute, le roi des Voleurs faisait référence au fait qu'en retirant l'Épée de Légende, il lui avait permis de dérober le fragment de la Force. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas s'acharner en vain sur cette saloperie de cristal et prendre le risque de blesser la princesse, Link vint poser sa main tenant Excalibur contre le sortilège. Sans ce dernier, ses doigts auraient pu sans effort caresser ceux gantés de la jeune femme. Leur océan se rencontra, le regard de l'un déversant un message dans celui de l'autre. Semblant le déchiffrer, Zelda acquiesça lentement de la tête, refoulant les larmes de panique qui menaçaient de perler sur ses joues. Non, les pleurs, ils les garderaient pour le final, lorsque toute cette mascarade serait enfin terminée, lorsqu'ils pourraient enfin se prendre dans les bras sans risquer de se faire poignarder par-derrière. Des larmes de joie, telles étaient les seuls joyaux ayant le droit d'orner les douces prunelles de la princesse.

Alors, tel un signe d'abandon, la jeune femme laissa ses mains glisser le long du cristal, ignorant les appels de Navi de l'autre côté. La pauvre petite fée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, continuait en effet de marteler la surface rosâtre de ses poings bien trop minuscules pour espérer briser ce que la lame purificatrice même n'avait pas réussi à égratigner.

« - Cela en serait presque touchant, _rit une fois de plus le Seigneur du Malin de sa cachette avant de prendre un timbre beaucoup plus sombre_. Ma seule erreur fut de te sous-estimer gamin.

\- Link est bien plus qu'une simple erreur de parcours, _lâcha la prisonnière_.

\- Silence ! _Rugit son geôlier_ »

Et, tout à coup, comme si elle fut privée d'air, Zelda porta ses mains à sa gorge, suffoquant. Face aux traits déformés par la souffrance de sa princesse, le guerrier eut un mouvement en avant, se remémorant qu'après qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la secourir. Percevant sans nul doute cette prise de conscience du héros, Ganondorf eut un nouveau rire, camouflant les cris désespérés de la petite fée, paniquée à la vue de la septième sage perdant connaissance.

« - Bien plus qu'une simple erreur de parcours, dis-tu ? _Reprit le Gerudo, continuant de s'adresser à sa prisonnière à présent dans les vapes_. Mais sa puissance n'est que misère ! Sa seule force est la Triforce du Courage ! Or, grâce à la Triforce de la Sagesse que vous allez gentiment m'offrir, princesse, deux parties seront en ma possession. Et bientôt, héros, tu me remettras ton fragment. Je serais alors le maître du monde ! »

Ces derniers mots lui étant enfin destinés, Link leva la tête vers le haut plafond d'où provenait la voix et vers lequel commençait à s'élever doucement le cristal, emportant petit à petit Zelda sous le regard impuissant de Navi.

« Si tu veux sauver la princesse, _continua Ganondorf, parfaitement conscient que le garçon suivait également l'enlèvement de son regard_ , viens donc la chercher au château ! »

Et, sur ces dernières paroles qu'il ponctua d'un ricanement méprisant, le cristal s'évapora dans l'obscurité du plafond. L'instant d'après, les chœurs graves emplissant en général le temple du Temps reprirent leur chant qu'ils avaient dû stopper durant l'intervention du grand méchant. Les deux amis se murèrent quant à eux dans le silence, continuant de fixer l'endroit où la prison ensorcelée avait soustrait à leur vue le minois conquit par l'angoisse de Zelda. Puis, rengainant son arme dans son fourreau, le garçon tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

« - Link, _l'appela alors sa partenaire en voletant à sa suite tandis qu'il rejoignait le dehors_. Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? La princesse est...

\- Tu as entendu comme moi ce que cette crapule a dit, non ? Il compte la retenir en otage au château. »

Il descendit d'un pas pressé les escaliers de la bâtisse, rejoignant le petit jardin dans lequel aimaient autrefois s'amuser les chiens des habitants du bourg. De l'herbe dense et des fleurs multicolores, il ne restait à présent qu'une terre aride exempte de végétation. Cherchant à suivre les pensés de son partenaire, les siennes étant déjà pas mal chamboulées par la découverte de la véritable identité de Sheik - car oui, contrairement au jeune homme, elle l'ignorait complètement – et par son enlèvement, la petite fée vint se poster devant le visage du blond.

« - Une petite seconde, _le conjura-t-elle_ , et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ?

\- Évidemment que s'en est un ! C'est ça qu'il veut ! _Rajouta-t-il en brandissant le dos de sa main gauche entre eux_. Sans la Triforce du Courage, jamais il ne pourra mener à bien ses desseins de conquête. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas encore tué, tout comme la raison pour laquelle il ne tuera pas Zelda. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

\- Donc nous avons encore une chance de sauver la princesse ? _S'enjoua sa partenaire, ses ailes frétillant dans son dos à la vue du guerrier acquiesçant »_

Affichant un faible sourire en coin, il lui tapota ensuite la tête du bout du doigt. Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il gagna les escaliers menant à ce qui fut jadis la place du marché.

« - En route Navi, _déclara-t-il tandis que la petite fée prit place sur son épaule_. Allons récupérer notre princesse. »

 **UoU**

 **C'était découvrez l'anatomie avec Kisa =3 XDD Si vous saviez le nombre de recherche que j'ai dû faire pour ce chapitre (champs lexicaux, mythologie, anatomie, décapitation, …) =O Bref, peut être que je vous aurait apprit deux trois trucs XD**

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ai-je réussi le pari du temple de l'Ombre, moi qui déteste tout ce qui est... burk ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit Bongo ? (peut-être qu'un jour vous aurez droit à la version complète de son histoire =D) Heureux de retrouver Dark Link (que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais jamais nommé ainsi de tout le récit XD) ? Vous remarquerez aussi la présence de plusieurs anciens personnages, par exemple Pixie et son papa Drek en provenance direct du chapitre 7 =3 On revoit aussi le capitaine Zieran, tué par Link quand il se faisait passé pour un Lynel, et les deux Zoras sont celles dont il était fait référence juste avant sa mort. Quant aux trois sœurs, Suya, Jun et Keifa, je vous renvoie au chapitre 26 pour le passé de Link =3**

 **Au niveau bestiaire qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, on a les monstres (plus ou moins) classiques du temple, Majora et les quatre boss de MM ( Rhork, Odolwa, Gyorg et Skor), Dodongo, notre bon vieux Volcania (qui, je vous le rappelle, avait été « ramené à la vie » par Ganonforf). On a aussi des Danses-Flammes (les mini boss du temple du feu), des Draco-lule (trouvables dans les marais de MM) et les Bari (méduses dans Jabu-Jabu).**

 **Tant que j'y pense, j'ai emprunté le prénom Azrily à une Sheikah apparaissant dans le jeu Hyrule Total War (je sais pas si vous voyez ce que c'est =/) et du coup je me suis inspiré d'elle pour les cheveux cramoisis et les triangles oranges.**

 **Voilà, voilà... Je crois que j'ai tout dit =O Un avis ? Des questions? Faites vous plaisir =3 J'essaierai de vous répondre au plus vite (si ma connexion de … pamplemousse ne me l'empêche pas)**

 **Au mois prochain pour, cette fois-ci, une visite guidée d'un lieu encore jamais visité ;) En attendant, prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu**


	30. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

**Hellow les amis !**

 **Oui, non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste de quoi vous donner un peu de mes nouvelles (merci de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre Shadow, je suis une piètre auteur =/)**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis pas dans les temps, et j'en suis la première déprimée =( Moi qui voulait tellement terminer cette histoire avant la nouvelle année... Ca risque fort d'être compliqué. J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre, des tas de cours à travailler et quand je suis pas le nez dans les bouquins, j'ai l'imagination qui part en Rocheroule. Honnêtement, il me faudrait des journées de 48h pour m'en sortir XoX.**

 **En plus, je sais pas si c'est le fait que c'est bientôt la fin, mais j'ai un blocage sur le chapitre 29. Et c'est quand j'ai commencé à rédiger le passage dans le temple du Temps, qui à la base devait déjà se trouver dans ce chapitre mais qui, par manque de temps et surtout de place, a été repoussé, que je me suis rendu compte qu'il allait m'enquiquiner (pour rester polie).**

 **Du coup voilà, même si c'est pas logique parce qu'un chapitre fini devrait le rester, j'ai décidé de rajouter le passage dans le temple là. Restituons au chapitre 28 ce qui ait au chapitre 28. En gros, si vous avez pas compris, j'ai rajouté une scène au dernier chapitre =D**

 **Bon c'est pas grand chose, mais au moins vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant le prochain chapitre =/ Vous sentez pas obligé de commenter hein. C'est moi qui suit en faute.**

 **Du coup, tant que j'y suis, je vais répondre aux commentaires parce que vous êtes trop adorables et que vous méritez de ne pas devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir une réponse digne de ce nom.**

 **Merci à toi vona-Elisha, ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, comme toujours XD. Bon d'accord il s'est bien passé quelque chose mais... tu ne le sauras pas avant un peu moment ;) Le temple de l'Ombre est juste un véritable enfer pour la trouillarde que je suis, mais son background est juste... parfait pour mon imagination qui, comme tu as pu le voir, est parti bien loin. Mais non, elle est gentil Impa =O Merci encore pour m'avoir averti pour la faute, qui du coup m'a bien fait rire également. Pour une prochaine histoire, moi je dis, on verra quand celle-ci sera fini XD Mais... sans doute il y en aura d'autre ;) Plein de bisous à toi et prends soin de toi.**

 **Merci à toi aussi shadowthewolf04. J'adore l'idée de la statue à mon éffigie de 25m mais je pense que « l'ultime Kisa » sonnerait mieux que « Little Kisa » XDD (moi complexer sur ma taille ? Nooon, du tout). Ravie de voir que le chapitre t'a plu et... encore désolée pour l'attente abusive entre chaque chapitre. =/ Plein de bisous à toi et prends soin de toi.**

 **Voili voilou ! Encore désolée de vous imposer ça. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs =3 On se revoit donc au prochain chapitre qui, pour le coup, sortira je ne sais quand (j'ai mes partiels de fin d'année avant les vacances de Noël du coup...). Dans le meilleur des cas, à très bientôt ! Dans le moins pire des cas, joyeux Noël ! Et dans le pire des cas, bonne année ! (Mon dieu je mérite des baffes XD)**

 **Prenez soin de vous, et à la revoyure !**

 **Chu**


	31. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour, suis-je bien dans le bureau de l'avocat de la défense des auteurs sur lui point de se faire abattre par leurs lecteurs pour une absence injustificativement longue ? Non ? Bon, bah tant pis, je m'en vais recevoir mes remontrances la tête haute ! UoU**

 **Coucou mes petites Noisettes ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Cachez-moi donc ces menaces et ces tomates que je ne saurais voir, voulez-vous ? x) Oui, je suis légèrement en retard. Oui, la phrase juste avant est un euphémisme. Oui, je vais vous sortir une liste d'excuses. Oui, je mérite parfois des claques.**

 **MAIIIIIS le nouveau chapitre est sortie ! Et ça c'est cool ! Non ? Moooh allez, cessez donc de bouder et matez-moi ce gros bébé que je vous offre aujourd'hui. =D**

 **Pour ne pas vous faire plus attendre (même si après avoir attendu deux mois, vous n'êtes sans doute plus à une minute prêt XD), je ferais mon petit speach à la fin.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le monde et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, seul ce que j'en fais n'appartiens qu'à mon imagination...**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et bonne année ! =P**

 **NB : Une référence cinématographique s'est glissée dans ce chapitre. Celui ou celle qui l'a trouve gagne un cookie ;)**

 **Chapitre XXIX**

 **La tour de Ganon**

Les sombres nuages peuplant le ciel ne laissaient filtrer que trop peu de rayons solaires, plongeant les lieux dans une pénombre oppressante. L'atmosphère, gorgée d'effluves macabres, un mélange de cadavres en putréfaction et de sang fraîchement versé, était étouffante. Tentant de lui échapper en barricadant son nez derrière le col de sa chemise, Link avançait d'un pas décidé en direction des grandes tours ébène. Le son de ses pas n'était accompagné que par le chant lointain de quelques Kor-Becs. Ses bottes glissaient sur le sol boueux agrémenté par endroits de crânes et de tibias à l'ossature parfaitement lisse. Fermement prisonnière de ses doigts, la lame de son épée arborait quant à elle fièrement la preuve de ses précédents combats pour arriver jusqu'ici, les boyaux desséchés des multiples effrois ayant entachés son éclat divin. Navi avait pris la tête du groupe, traçant de sa vive lueur un chemin entre les corps complètement décharnés et les fragments de murs en pierre blanche composant autrefois le somptueux château de la famille royale. Retrouvant dans ces vestiges du passé une certaine familiarité réconfortante dans ce lieu hostile, le jeune homme se revoyait presque traverser étant enfant ces étendus, autrefois de luxurieux jardins, en échappant à la vigilance des gardes pour rejoindre la cour intérieure. Et la princesse Zelda, l'accueillant toujours avec son sourire adorable, son rire cristallin et ses iris d'un bleu à faire pâlir de jalousie l'éclat du Saphir Zora. À présent, l'enfant candide qu'elle était avait cédé sa place à une ravissante jeune femme, prisonnière de ces terres qui l'avaient vue naître et grandir.

Se stoppant soudainement, Link observa lentement les alentours, contemplant sans un mot les conséquences d'une vile période sur l'ancien lieu de résidence des souverains d'Hyrule. Quelques mètres devant lui s'étendait un gouffre circulaire empli d'un tourbillon de lave dans lequel mieux ne valait pas tomber. Au-dessus de celui-ci, flottait un morceau de terre soutenant les fondations d'un immense château aux multiples tours anilines et aux remparts armées de pics. Des gargouilles, à l'effigie de dragons féroces, montaient la garde. La tour centrale, la plus imposante de toutes, s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, sa pointe disparaissant derrière les nuages sombres. Le regard azuré se figea sur la silhouette de cette tour. Un pressentiment naquit aussitôt dans l'esprit du héros, l'aura malveillant émanant des pierres charbonneuses dressant les poils sur sa nuque. Le grand jour était arrivé, l'ultime étape de sa périlleuse quête.

« - Le château de Ganondorf, _souffla-t-il longuement, se rendant compte qu'il avait un temps retenu sa respiration_.

\- Un peu trop morne selon moi, _déclara sa partenaire en venant se poser sur son épaule_. Définitivement, cet énergumène manque cruellement de goût. »

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, à savoir faire apparaître un ravissant sourire sur les lèvres de son protégé au détriment de l'inquiétude qui creusait précédemment les traits de son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps car le but de sa mission revint presque aussitôt au galop, lui rappelant son importance cruciale. L'avenir de tout un royaume dépendait à présent de lui. La vie de nombreuses personnes dépendait de sa réussite. Pour eux, pour ses amis, pour la princesse Zelda, il ne devait pas faillir à sa tâche. Anéantir Ganondorf n'était pas une option mais une obligation, le point culminant de son existence, la raison même de sa naissance. À cette simple pensée, il sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur la garde de son épée. Un instant, il détourna son regard dans la direction de sa lame. De celle-ci se dégageait un faible halo de lumière, pulsant tel un cœur battant. Esquissant un sourire, Link reporta son attention sur la sombre bâtisse. « Notre raison d'exister » se corrigea-t-il mentalement. « Ensemble ! ». Et, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'éclat d'Excalibur s'intensifia momentanément, perçant les ténèbres alentours de sa lumière miséricordieuse.

« - Le hic, _prononça Navi en regagnant les airs_ , c'est que je ne vois pas comment traverser ce précipice. »

La parcelle de terre flottante ne présentait en effet aucune jonction avec celle encerclant le gouffre, isolant le château et empêchant la moindre infiltration par la voie terrestre. Pourtant, l'arche de pierre marquant l'entrée de la bâtisse juste en face d'eux laissait supposer la présence passée d'un pont. Le suzerain maléfique, en véritable hôte soucieux du mal-être de ses convives, l'avait-il détruit délibérément avant son arrivée ? Connaissant le dit hôte, il était fort probable que ce fut le cas, sans doute la simple idée de rendre la chute de l'élu des déesses plus distrayant étant une raison suffisante pour agir de la sorte. Ou bien cherchait-il à gagner du temps ? Qu'importe pour le guerrier qui cherchait déjà une quelconque faille dans laquelle pourrait venir se loger le crochet de son grappin. Malheureusement, cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, la tour semblant être une véritable forteresse imprenable également par la voie des airs.

« - Link... _l'appela alors soudainement une voix rocailleuse en provenance des cieux_. »

Aussitôt, l'interpellé et sa camarade tournèrent leurs yeux vers le haut.

« - Link, c'est moi, Rauru. Peux-tu m'entendre ? _Demanda le sage avant de poursuivre, voyant sans doute l'acquiescement du jeune homme_. Nous, les six sages, allons concentrer nos pouvoirs pour créer une passerelle vers le château de Ganondorf. La tour, lieu où il réside, est cependant protégé par six barrières maléfiques que tu devras toi-même abattre de l'intérieur. »

De nouveau, le fils du courage hocha la tête de haut en bas. Alors, perla du ciel une pluie de nitescences multicolores, des petites lucioles reprenant les teintes des différents médaillons confiés par les sages : le jaune de la Lumière, le vert de la Forêt, le rouge du Feu, le bleu de l'Eau, l'orange de l'Esprit et le violet de l'Ombre. Les six couleurs se mêlèrent ensuite, formant progressivement un pont arc-en-ciel reliant son côté à l'entrée de la sombre bâtisse.

« - Va, héros des Déesses ! _Déclara la voix de Rauru tandis que les lueurs s'éteignaient autour de lui_. Dissipe le mal qui corrompe ces terres et sauve la princesse Zelda! »

Puis le calme revint, laissant entendre le croassement si particuliers des volatiles au plumage ébène. Abaissant ses iris en direction de l'entrée, Link se concentra ensuite sur la passerelle nouvellement formée. Presque transparente, elle laissait apercevoir la lave qui continuait de tournoyer dans le gouffre un peu plus bas. Aussi, c'est du bout de la botte qu'il tâtât une première fois la surface du pont, hésitant. Et ce n'est qu'une fois assuré de sa solidité qu'il fit ses premiers pas dessus, sous le regard moqueur de sa partenaire qui, souriant, lui emboîta pas, rejoignant l'entrée du château.

Le crépitement des torches l'accueillit au moment où il frôla le tapis zinzolin brodé d'or. Les murs en pierres brunes formaient un couloir descendant. Prudemment, Link avança sur le premier escalier, son épée toujours en main. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité, et seule la lueur des flammes permettait de progresser sans s'entraver les pieds dans le tapis. L'aura sombre ressentit précédemment était toujours présente, prenant peu à peu de l'importance à mesure qu'il progressait. Arrivé sur le palier inférieur, il se stoppa un instant, étudiant celui se trouvant plus bas. La teinte violette s'étalait le long du second escalier avant de rejoindre une porte cyan gardée par deux sentinelles. A priori, pas d'autres ennemis en vue.

« - Accroches-toi Navi, _murmura-t-il après avoir analysé la situation_

\- Pour ? _Répondit la concernée, ne comprenant pas tout de suite me sens de ces mots_ »

Elle n'eut cependant aucune réponse, le guerrier ne lui accordant déjà plus d'attention, totalement focalisé sur la porte en contre-bas. Soufflant un coup, il prit ainsi son élan, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses, réalisa une roulade avant pour échapper au laser des deux statues mécaniques et emprunta la porte. Celle-ci se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, le sifflement des lasers contre sa surface indiquant qu'il avait échappé de peu aux rayons mortels.

« - Quel accueil ! _Déclara Navi en lâchant le bout du bonnet auquel elle avait à peine eut le temps de s'accrocher, ne comprenant qu'à la dernière minute le plan de son camarade_

\- Au moins ici, on ne salue pas les étrangers en leur balançant des pots à la figure, _rit ce dernier en se remémorant les complaintes de la petite fée dans le temple de l'Esprit_. »

L'évocation de ce souvenir lui valut une adorable langue tirée qui ne fit qu'amplifier son gloussement. Mais son sourire, tout comme celui qu'avait fini par afficher sa partenaire, se figea aussitôt à la vue de la nouvelle salle s'offrant à leur regard. L'endroit était austère, plus lugubre encore que la salle précédente. Circulaire, celle-ci se révélait être haute de plafond. En son centre, jurant avec le reste de par ses murs ébène, la tour centrale, qu'il avait pu observer de l'extérieur, s'élevait bien au delà du plafond de la salle l'abritant. Face à eux, une tête de monstre reptilien, sculptée dans la roche sombre, ouvrait son énorme gueule aux crocs acérés sur un passage menant à l'intérieur. Un pont en dalles brunes permettait d'y accéder. Cependant, comme pu s'en rendre compte Link en s'approchant, l'aura malveillante qui suintait abondamment de la tour formait une sorte de barrière épaisse infranchissable autour de l'édifice. Caressant du bout des doigts l'air avoisinant ce barrage invisible, il reconnut sans peine la présence de Ganondorf. Il ne faisait à présent plus aucun doute, cette demeure était bien celle du Malin.

« - Link ! _l'appela sa partenaire_. Regarde un peu ça ! »

Suivant les indications, il leva alors les yeux vers l'étrange substance violâtre qui recouvrait la partie supérieure des pierres sombres et qui, par endroit, prenait la forme d'excroissance pointues. Il en comptabilisa six, chacune séparée par une même distance et reliée par un flux d'énergie coloré à une version miroir encastrée entre les pierres brunes de la salle.

« - La tour est protégé par six barrières maléfiques que tu devras toi-même abattre de l'intérieur, _déclara Navi en se remémorant les mots de Rauru, suivant son ami qui rebroussait chemin sur le pont_. »

Il s'approcha alors du premier pic, celui situé à gauche de l'entrée. En dessous de celui-ci, tout comme en dessous de chaque excroissance murale, se tenait une porte dont l'encadrement en pierre grise rappelait fortement la forme d'un monstre au visage remplacé par une version agrandit de l'un des médaillons en sa possession. Six barrières, six portes, six médaillons aux couleurs chatoyantes comparées au reste de la salle. Ainsi, le médaillon de la première porte arborait fièrement une teinte orangée et deux pétales s'enroulant entre eux, symbolisant le temple de l'Esprit. Posant sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte, censé représenter le corps de la créature, il balaya ensuite la salle du regard. L'absence totale d'ennemi, mis à part deux insignifiantes sentinelles, aurait pourtant dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Rien n'était jamais facile avec celui qu'on appelait le Seigneur du Mal. Désactiver les barrières ? Cela ne se ferait pas sans devoir combattre, il en était certain et, connaissant son Némésis, celui-ci devait l'avoir une fois de plus gâté. Et, en tant que dernier espoir du royaume, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Soupirant, il se reconcentra sur la porte lui faisant face.

« - Que m'as-tu encore réservé ? _Murmura-t-il en caressant la surface cyan de celle-ci._

\- Rien de bien complexe j'espère, _soupira à son tour Navi en se perchant sur son épaule_. Mais bon, connaissant l'animal... Et puis, je suis au moins rassurée de savoir que, pour une fois, toutes tes bouteilles ne sont pas vides, idiot !

\- Pas faux ! _Rit ledit idiot_ »

Puis, échangeant un dernier regard avec sa partenaire, il s'engouffra dans cette première salle, espérant ne pas devoir affronter toute une cohorte de Hache-Viandes comme il avait déjà dû le faire dans le temple de l'Esprit.

 **OoO**

Elle rêvait sans le savoir, évoluant dans un univers nébuleux, une version d'Hyrule où les couleurs resplendissantes n'avaient pas encore disparu du royaume. L'herbe de la plaine verdoyait sous les sabots de son étalon blanc lancé au triple galop. Le vent fouettait ses longs cheveux dorés, les faisant virevolter dans son dos. Elle riait de bonheur, de ce bonheur onirique qui la guida bien vite dans les bras protecteurs d'une silhouette dont elle connaissait les traits par cœur. Pourtant, elle ne se lassait pas de retrouver ce regard azuré dont elle s'était entichée, de ce sourire identique en tout point à celui qu'il affichait déjà étant enfant, de ces mains puissantes l'enserrant dans un cocon de douceur, de cette facilité qu'il avait toujours de chasser ses plus grandes craintes, d'éveiller en elle l'espoir, le courage, la volonté.

« - Réveille-toi... »

La voix était douce, le ton beaucoup moins, lui donnant l'impression d'être secouée par les épaules. Instinctivement, elle bougea les yeux sous ses paupières closes derrière lesquelles évoluait son monde chimérique. Une vive migraine vint alors peu à peu enserrer son crâne, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à la tête. Plus la douleur s'éveillait et plus son rêve se floutait, la ramenant progressivement à la réalité.

« - Réveille-toi ! _Répéta la voix, cette fois-ci plus insistante_ »

Une paire d'yeux rubiconds se dessina alors dans son esprit, prenant la place du corps athlétique et du décor champêtre. Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la reconnectant petit à petit avec le monde réel. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent ainsi lentement, papillonnant légèrement pour chasser le sable du sommeil. Fort heureusement, la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongé dans l'obscurité, épargnant sa rétine d'une trop vive lueur. Pourtant, elle regretta bien vite l'absence de lumière lorsqu'elle devina où elle se trouvait. L'aura malveillante qui planait tout autour parlait d'elle-même, et le constat qu'imposait cette essence affola aussitôt son esprit.

« - Que vois-je ? _Rit au même moment une voix grave reconnaissable entre mille_. Vous émergez enfin, Chère Princesse ! »

Elle se figea sur place, prenant conscience de sa situation. Prisonnière d'une barrière magique, cristallisée sous la forme d'un prisme rose pâle, elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol, flottant au-dessus d'un imposant orgue. Face à elle, venant tout juste d'entrer dans la salle, se tenait le corps de celui ayant dérobé le fragment de la Force, le voleur de Din, le roi des Gerudo, le Seigneur du Malin : Ganondorf. Il portait son habituelle armure sombre et sa longue cape carmin. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans sa direction, le claquement de ses bottes lourdes fut étouffé par l'épais tapis vermeil brodé d'or qui le séparait de la princesse et de l'instrument musical. Les yeux fixés sur la première, il se stoppa un instant devant les escaliers menant au second, un sourire taquin peint sur les lèvres.

« - La ponctualité est l'une de vos qualités, je dois le reconnaître, _rit-il de nouveau en gravissant lentement les quelques marches_. Quelle bonne suzeraine vous auriez fait ! Votre père aurait été si fier de vous ! Malheureusement, je crains que sa demeure actuelle ne l'empêche d'assister au plus beau chapitre de votre existence, princesse, celui de votre chute.

\- La victoire ne sera pas votre, Ganondorf ! _Déclara Zelda en serrant les poings, tentant de calmer la colère grandissante en elle pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son ennemi_

\- Vous voulez parler de cet imbécile qui croît pouvoir vaincre avec sa soi-disante épée magique ? Allons princesse... »

Sa main se posa sur le clavier de l'orgue, jouant une première note.

« - Croyez-vous vraiment ce jeune sot capable de me vaincre ?

\- J'en suis même certaine. Il est l'Élu des Déesses, le champion de la Lumière, le Héros du Temps.

\- Déesses qu'il a trahies, Lumière qu'il a entachée, Temps qu'il a menacé ! _Énuméra l'homme du désert en ponctuant chaque groupe de mots d'une note de plus en plus grave_. Dites-moi princesse, que reste-t-il en lui de l'être qu'il aurait dû devenir ?

\- Son courage, _répondit sans hésiter la jeune femme_ , la plus puissante des armes.

\- La plus futile ! Le courage est vain sans force ! »

« Mais sans courage, la force n'est rien... » compléta une voix dans l'esprit de Zelda. Prenant place sur le tabouret devant l'orgue, Ganondorf émit un énième rire.

« - Nous verrons bien ce qu'il fera de son courage une fois parvenu jusqu'ici... S'il y parvient !

\- Il y parviendra.

\- Votre foi en ce garnement est louable, princesse ! Et je me ferais une joie de la briser le moment venu ! Qui sait ? Vous êtes de si charmante compagnie. Lorsque je régnerai enfin pleinement sur le monde, sans doute aurais-je besoin d'un peu de divertissement. Vous seriez le plus beau des trophées...

\- Plutôt mourir ! _Cracha-t-elle en abattant son poing contre la surface de sa prison_

\- Si tel est votre souhait ! _Rit le monarque_. Mais pas avant d'avoir goûté le fruit savoureux que vous me cachez. Le gamin semi-mort ferait alors le plus délectable des spectateurs. »

Et, riant de nouveau, il abattit ses doigts sur le clavier, noyant les jurons de la princesse sous un flot cacophonique. Puis une mélodie mystique s'éleva, gagnant progressivement les airs pour s'envoler par-delà les meurtrières et s'enrouler, tels de multiples serpents, tout autour de la tour charbonneuse. Les acteurs seraient bientôt tous réunis, il fallait donc se hâter de finir les préparatifs pour le début du spectacle.

 **OoO**

Au bout de la troisième tentative, le faisceau lumineux renvoyé par le bouclier miroir toucha enfin le bon soleil mural. Abreuvé d'énergie, ce dernier ouvrit alors de grand yeux et, souriant, fit tournoyer ses rayons pour actionner le mécanisme caché en son sein. La grande porte où surplombait une réplique du médaillon de l'Esprit, identique à celle qu'il avait emprunté dans la salle principale, se déverrouilla enfin. À cette vue, les deux comparses soupirèrent de soulagement, s'étant presque attendus à devoir affronter pour la troisième fois toute une famille de Clapoirs et de Grossbaffes. Les soleils piégés, brûlés par le faisceau solaire, en avaient libéré toute une flopée qui s'était abattu du plafond sur eux. Ces créatures étaient de véritables plaies, se dupliquant en multiples versions plus petites d'elles-mêmes à chaque fois qu'elles recevaient un coup d'épée, formant rapidement un véritable tapis de chair cadavérique grouillant. L'une d'entre elle était d'ailleurs parvenu à entailler le tibia droit du jeune homme, laissant apparaître une fine ligne rougie sur son guêtre blanc. « La première de la liste » avait songé soucieuse Navi, se retenant de soupirer face à la réaction de son protégé lorsqu'elle l'avait grondé une énième fois pour son imprudence : un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Et pourtant, Oh Déesses, qu'il savait à quel point ce comportement avait le don de l'agacer, une remontrance de la part de la petite fée ne tardant en règle générale jamais à arriver. Cependant, ils n'avaient aujourd'hui pas le temps de s'attarder sur le traditionnel sermon féerique.

« - Comme on dit, la troisième est toujours la bonne ! _Déclara Link pour détendre un peu les nerfs de sa camarade tout en avançant vers la porte_

\- Fais-toi donc faucher par un Hache-Viande ! _Maugréa la concernée dans sa barbe imaginaire_ »

À l'évocation de ces adversaires que le guerrier avait récemment appris à détester au cours de sa quête, il la foudroya du coin de l'œil, comme s'il craignait que la simple formulation de cette phrase puisse entraîner sa réalisation dans un futur proche. C'est donc boudant chacun de leur côté que les deux intrus pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle salle, dans la dernière de l'Esprit à en juger par la présence d'une unique porte. Plutôt petite, ses murs formaient une sorte de petite alcôve où se tenait une estrade. Les pierres traçant la forme de la salle arboraient la même teinte que celle renvoyée par les deux torches de part et d'autre du petit escalier y menant, à savoir un doux orangé crépusculaire rappelant les dunes de sable. En haut des trois marches se tenait une sorte de globe rosâtre à la surface irrégularisée par des semblants de veines pulsant assidûment. Un réseau de flux énergétique ambre s'était développé autour, formant une véritable barrière reliée à la fois au pic sombre présent sur le sol de l'estrade et à celui identique descendant du plafond. Link comprit alors, en suivant des yeux la sorte de gros nerf auquel été rattaché la deuxième excroissance et qui disparaissait dans le mur au-dessus de la porte, l'importance de ce noyau dans l'alimentation du barrage qui l'empêchait de gagner la tour. Ils venaient de trouver l'une des six barrières maléfiques à abattre mentionnées par Rauru. Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sentit au fond de son être quelque chose s'agiter au moment où la révélation se fit dans son esprit. L'aura d'un sage, matérialisé sous la forme d'un médaillon que chacun lui avait confié, venait de s'éveiller. Il put alors presque entendre la voix de son hôte originelle au creux de son oreille, lui indiquant ce qu'il devait faire. N'écoutant donc que cette énergie, ayant rapidement rejoint son instinct pour en prendre le contrôle, Link s'arma de son arc.

« - Tu as une idée de comment détruire cette chose ? _Demanda sa partenaire en le voyant agir_

\- Qui sait ? _Répondit-il simplement en attrapant une flèche dans son carquois_ »

Celle-ci était normale, une simple flèche en bois qu'il encocha sur son arc. Il porta ensuite toute son attention sur le noyau, bandant à la fois la corde de son arme et ses muscles. Expirant longuement, il ferma ensuite les paupières pour se concentrer, cherchant à entrer en contact avec un pouvoir qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé. L'éclat doré de celui-ci était camouflé dans les profondeurs de son subconscient, beaucoup plus difficilement atteignable que la magie du feu et de la glace acquis au cours de son aventure. Son esprit se familiarisa avec cette essence nouvelle, n'osant tout d'abord pas s'approcher de peur de se brûler sur sa surface éblouissante. Puis, à la sensation de la chaleur réconfortante s'en échappant, il écarta toute hésitation et referma vivement ses mains dessus. Et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour les apposer de nouveau sur sa cible, l'océan de ses pupilles se para momentanément d'or, tout comme l'extrémité de sa flèche. Il expira une seconde fois et, lâchant prise sur la corde, décocha une flèche de Lumière. « L'arme sacrée de l'élu. » se remémora-t-il les mots de Zelda en voyant au ralenti le carreau se planter dans le noyau, ignorant totalement la barrière énergétique le protégeant. « La clarté de la justice capable de dissiper le malin ». Puis, une vive lueur aussi éblouissante que le soleil força le guerrier à fermer les paupières, le plongeant dans l'obscurité de son esprit.

 **OoO**

Le ciel obscurcit ne cessait ses lamentations, déversant sur le royaume d'Hyrule une pluie diluvienne incessante. Galopant à toute allure dans la plaine au sol boueux, la pouliche à la robe fauve rebroussait chemin. Elle passa le plus loin possible du Ranch Lon Lon, sa demeure natale, au-dessus duquel de nombreux volatiles, ébènes d'un côté et mordorés de l'autre, livraient bataille dans une cacophonie de chants de guerre et de piaillements douloureux. Sur son dos, le frêle corps complètement trempé de son cavalier était penché en avant, favorisant sa célérité. Bientôt, le pont menant au village Cocorico, leur objectif, fut en vue. Cependant, des cris de terreur plus à l'ouest attirèrent irrévocablement leur attention. Stoppant la course de sa monture sur la passerelle, le garçon tourna son regard dans la direction concernée. Au loin, il aperçut alors, à moitié enveloppées par la pénombre qui ne cessait de se développer autour de la citadelle, des silhouettes bataillant contre les fameux oiseaux sombres. Des pleurs juvéniles indiquaient que des enfants devaient se trouver dans le groupe et, à cette simple pensée, le cœur du cavalier se comprima de compassion.

« - Nous devons les aider, _murmura-t-il à l'attention de sa partenaire perchée sur son bonnet vert_.

\- Sois prudent... »

Prenant ces mots comme un accord de pouvoir intervenir, il acquiesça de la tête et intima à sa pouliche de faire demi-tour sur le pont. Obéissant, l'animal emprunta donc le chemin menant à la citadelle, sa nervosité à l'approche des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant freinant sa vitesse. Le garçon la fit se stopper à quelques mètres du lieu de confrontation pour pouvoir analyser au mieux la situation. Le groupe n'était pas bien grand, composé de seulement quelques gardes et de villageois. Les adultes formaient un cercle déformé autour des plus jeunes tout tremblotant de froid, les soldats tenant devant eux leur lance d'une prise tremblotante tandis que les habitants du bourg s'étaient armés de tout ce qui avait sans doute put tomber sous leur main : des casseroles et des cuillères en bois pour les uns, des balais et des sceaux pour d'autres, une fourche en métal pour le plus chanceux du lot. Même les Hyliennes brandissaient devant elles de quoi défendre la progéniture du royaume. Seule Madame Yan, reconnaissable parmi les enfants, ne participait pas à la bataille, ses bras étant déjà pris par le corps de son petit chien Kiki.

« - Eh ! Toi ! _L'appela soudainement une voix féminine assez imposante_ »

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur une ombre encapuchonnée, la seule montée à dos de cheval. L'animal au pelage sable effectuait des rondes tout autour du groupe d'Hyliens, sa cavalière empêchant les volatiles de s'approcher en décochant dans le ciel une pluie de flèches dont chaque carreau alla se planter dans une créature. Stoppant sa monture, elle tourna sa tête en direction du nouveau venu.

« - Qui es-tu ? _Demanda la voix rude de la combattante._ Que viens-tu faire par ici ?

\- Euh je... me balade, _répondit-il en se remémorant que divulguer son identité à une inconnue alors qu'il était l'objet d'une chasse à l'homme n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire._

\- Tu te balades ? _Répéta-t-elle en décochant une nouvelle flèche qui, alors qu'elle n'avait pas même regardé, alla directement se planter dans sa cible_. Tu n'as donc rien à faire ? Ça tombe très bien ! J'ai un petit service à te demander. Peux-tu m'aider à escorter ces innocents jusqu'au village le plus proche ? »

Étonné, Link papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une demande aussi formelle au beau milieux d'un champ de bataille. Seulement, avant même qu'il ne puisse donner une réponse, l'étrange femme retourna au combat. Malheureusement pour son carquois qui se vidait à vu d'œil, le nombre d'ennemis ne cessait d'affluer. Et lorsqu'une armée de Stalfos en provenance de la citadelle se mêla de la partie, il sentit la volonté du héros pulser dans ses veines, le poussant à lancer sa monture au triple galop pour faire barrage entre les vivants et les squelettes. Sa lame Kokiri étant beaucoup trop courte pour pouvoir espérer abattre n'était-ce que l'un de ces monstres, Link fit le choix de transformer sa pouliche adorée en arme destructrice. Ainsi, rassurée pour sa toute première bataille par les mots de son cavalier, Epona fonça dans le tas sans hésiter, ses sabots martelant le cartilage décharné de l'ennemi, réduisant rapidement l'armée de squelettes en amas d'os inertes.

« - Impressionnant, gamin ! _Ricana l'étrangère en rangeant son arc pour s'emparer de deux longs cimeterres finement décorés d'or_ »

Elle fit ensuite danser ses armes entre ses doigts et, grimpant sur la croupe de sa monture toujours lancée au galop, trancha les serres des oiseaux perdant de l'altitude. Les pattes coupées tombèrent de part et d'autre du groupe, entraînant des cris de panique et des pleurs à la vue du sang giclant dans tous les sens. S'accrochant aux serres d'un autre oiseau assez téméraire pour approcher, elle se hissa sur le dos ébène de la créature et, l'étranglant de ses épées, prit le contrôle de son vol. Le volatile retourna donc dans les cieux, rejoignant les siens et marquant ainsi le début du carnage. Desserrant son emprise, la femme planta ses deux cimeterres dans le corps de la bête puis, au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'écraser par terre, sauta sur le dos d'un autre, enfonçant l'une de ses épées dans la chair de sa cible pour se rattraper. Des plumes charbonneuses et du sang se mêlèrent alors à la pluie intarissable. Les cris de douleur des oiseaux étaient insoutenables, résonnant dans toute la plaine comme pour appeler l'aide de leurs compagnons partis à la recherche de l'enfant ou alors encore en train de combattre les rapaces de lumière. Descendu de cheval, Link se chargeait d'achever les pauvres animaux effondrés sur le sol, encore en vie. Bien qu'il savait ces êtres perfides, capables sans nul doute de le livrer à leur maître démoniaque s'ils savaient qu'il était l'être qu'ils recherchaient avec tant d'acharnement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser agoniser. Aussi, il usait de son épée pour les délivrer, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde là où Navi lui indiquait de frapper d'un mouvement rapide et précis. Très vite, les cris cessèrent. Et lorsque le dernier oiseau tomba, la guerrière accroupie sur son dos, ses deux cimeterres plantés dans la gorge de l'animal, le calme revint dans la plaine. Marchant nonchalamment sur la dépouille encore traversée par des spasmes de vie, l'étrangère s'avança ensuite vers le petit groupe. Sa capuche s'était rétractée au cours de la bataille, révélant une longue queue de cheval flamboyante et des oreilles parfaitement rondes. Sa peau hâlée était entachée par le sang de ses victimes, et même la pluie ne parvenait pas complètement à faire disparaître les traînés rougies sur ses joues et son sarouel blanc.

« - Au fait ! _Déclara-t-elle en se stoppant juste devant l'enfant qui était retourné auprès de sa pouliche. »_

Elle avait rengainé ses armes à sa ceinture et réajustait le capuchon de sa cape sur ses cheveux, comme pour camoufler cet aspect de sa morphologie, comme pour masquer ses origines que l'enfant n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier.

 _« -_ Tu ne serais pas un des sbires de... Ganondorf par hasard ? »

Les iris ambres l'interrogèrent de haut, une lueur de dégoût s'éveillant à l'évocation du roi des Voleurs. La question étonna aussitôt Link et Navi. Ne venaient-ils pas de batailler ensemble contre les subalternes du maléfique seigneur ? De risquer leur vie ensemble alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer ? N'aurait-elle dû pas se poser cette question avant de le convier à un combat qui n'était pas le sien ? Et puis, des deux, n'était-elle pas la plus susceptible d'être une alliée de cette crapule, étant elle-même une Gerudo ? Alors, tâchant d'éprouver de la méfiance pour cette femme qui, étrangement, ne lui en inspirait pas, il rengaina à son tour son arme et grimpa sur le dos d'Epona. À hauteur égale – les gens de ce peuple étaient décidément tous des géants – il plongea ensuite son regard azuré dans les ambres de son interlocutrice.

« - Je le hais ! _Lâcha-t-il d'une voix empli de rancœur_ »

La simple image du cavalier noir prenant en chasse l'étalon blanc royal suffit à allumer cette étincelle dans ses iris et à faire bouillir de rage son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer la nourrice Sheikah assez habile pour échapper aux troupes maléfiques et mettre en sécurité sa précieuse princesse.

« - Ho-hoh ! _S'exclama la Gerudo_. Tu n'as donc pas froid aux yeux ! Hmm... J'aime ça ! »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres colorées. Y portant ses doigts, elle siffla ensuite un coup pour attirer l'attention de son cheval qui répondit aussitôt à l'appel.

« - Je me présente, _poursuivit-elle une fois en selle_ , mon nom est Nabooru, la Gerudo. Je suis une voleuse solitaire. Mais attention ! Ganondorf et moi-même sommes des voleurs, soit ! Mais je suis très différente de ce chacal ! Ganondorf et ses infâmes serviteurs volent les femmes et les enfants et commettent parfois des meurtres... »

Elle contempla un instant le petit groupe d'Hyliens tremblotant devant la vision d'un pont-levis détruit. Les pleurs des enfants continuaient de briser le silence de la plaine, malgré les tentatives des adultes pour calmer leur chagrin. Si peu d'habitants de la citadelle se trouvaient parmi les soldats. Des deux jumeaux, seul Aka était présent, serrant contre son pull rouge le corps tout tremblotant de son plus jeune frère. Julietta avait été séparée de son bien-aimé, pleurant sa peine sur l'épaule du professeur Shikashi qui, lui, avait perdu son chapeau indigo. Une petite fille, dans sa robe jaune complètement détrempée, maintenait contre son cœur une plume blanche ayant sans doute appartenu à sa cocotte, s'agrippant à la robe de Madame Yan toujours penchée sur le corps inerte de son chien. Et tant d'autres visages qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, la gérante du bowling Teigneux par exemple qui maintenait contre son cœur un bambin en larmes et contre ses jambes quatre enfants terrorisés. Voyant ce spectacle, les deux cavaliers soupirèrent à l'unisson, ce qui irrévocablement les incita à échanger un nouveau regard.

« - Sais-tu que la race des Gerudo ne comporte que des femmes ? _Demanda-t-elle, poursuivant sans attendre de réponse_. Un mâle Gerudo n'apparaît qu'une fois tous les cent ans. Nos lois sont claires, cet homme est né pour être roi des Gerudo. Mais...je refuse de jurer allégeance à un homme aussi vil ! Une crapule sans honneur qui bafoue les lois de notre peuple et qui n'a aucune considération à verser le sang des siens pour réaliser ses desseins perfides ! »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent la selle de sa monture, comme pour tenter d'endormir la colère grondant au fond d'elle. Au même moment, l'un des soldats s'approcha des deux cavaliers.

« - Sans vouloir offenser nos sauveurs, ne devrions nous pas rejoindre au plus vite le village Cocorico ? _Demanda-t-il timidement derrière son heaume de métal_

\- Oh, suis-je bête ! _Déclara la dénommée Nabooru en retrouvant un visage omis de toute rancœur_. Je parle, je parle et... Merci capitaine ! Mettons-nous en route ! »

Acquiesçant, l'homme en armure alla aussitôt porter l'information à ses congénères. Puis le petit groupe se mit en marche, gardant une formation serrée autour des enfants comme s'ils craignaient une nouvelle attaque. La Gerudo leur emboîta le pas, avant de se retourner et de lâcher à l'attention de son ancien partenaire de bataille :

« - Eh, gamin ! Rends-moi un service, veux-tu ? Sois un gentil petit et aide-moi à les accompagner. En échange, je te donnerais un petit bisou, _rajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil décoré d'or_. »

Puis elle galopa pour se rendre en première ligne. Échangeant un regard avec sa partenaire féerique, Link la rejoignit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ces innocents, sachant parfaitement ce que la plaine d'Hyrule pouvait révéler lorsque le ciel était si sombre : des Sakdoss en grand nombre, des spectres fourbes et des Peahats aux hélices aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir. Et puis, dans tous les cas, il devait se rendre au village Cocorico.

« - Au fait, _demanda la Gerudo en le voyant à présent trotter à ses côtés_ , quel est ton nom ?

\- Link, _répondit l'enfant après un temps d'hésitation_. »

Car après tout, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de sauver la vie à des Hyliens, les ennemis de son propre peuple, et qu'elle avait déclaré à haute voix son abjection envers celui censé être son Roi, elle restait tout de même une Gerudo. Pourtant, il voulait lui faire confiance, poussé par cette étrange intuition au fond de lui qu'il lui disait que cette femme aurait de l'importance dans un futur très proche.

« - Link ?! _Répéta la cavalière en riant_. Whoa ! Quel drôle de nom ! Tes parents ont le sens de l'humour !

\- Il semblerait, en effet...

\- ...Enfin, peu importe, _reprit-elle en sentant une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix de son camarade de fortune_. Que faisait un enfant seul dehors en ces temps sombres ?

\- Et que faisait une Gerudo non loin du château ? »

Riant, elle leva les mains en l'air.

« - D'accord, j'admets que c'est tout aussi étrange. Je cherchais à comprendre les agissements de ce chacal afin de contrecarrer ses plans machiavéliques. Malheureusement, je suis arrivée trop tard. La citadelle était déjà à feu et à sang, Ganondorf partie depuis longtemps. Et lorsque j'ai vu ces pauvres innocents qui tentaient de fuir, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les abandonner. »

L'enfant hocha la tête de haut en bas, songeur. Le petit groupe passa sans encombre le pont menant au village Cocorico, les escaliers de celui-ci se dessinant au loin. Devant les marches, des villageois à l'abri sous d'épaisses capes semblaient guetter leur venu, leurs torches allumées visibles au loin. Cette vision redonna du bonne au cœur des pauvres rescapés du bourg qui venaient de tout perdre : leurs effets personnels, leur foyer, leurs amis et même, pour certain, leur famille. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but, le garçon décida d'honorer la confiance que venait de lui offrir la Gerudo en lui confiant sans crainte ses projets.

« - Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose, une ancienne relique que l'on dit terrée sous le village Cocorico. L'Œil de Vérité.

\- Et qu'à de particulier cette relique ? _Demanda la jeune femme, le goût de son peuple pour les trésors éveillant sa curiosité_. Serait-elle fait d'or et de cristaux ?

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas à quoi cela peut bien ressembler, _répondit le blondinet en haussant les épaules_. Je sais seulement qu'il s'y trouve et que je dois absolument le trouver. Il le faut... »

Oui, il le fallait impérativement, il ne pouvait quitter le royaume sans cet artefact. Or, plus il tarderait à partir, et plus ces odieux volatiles continueraient de fendre les cieux, mettant en danger de nombreuses vies innocentes. De plus, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il n'en avait pas le droit. À tout moment, les déesses pouvaient décider d'empêcher sa fuite pour le forcer à retirer Excalibur de son piédestal.

« - Alors tachons de déceler des informations sur ce que tu cherches, _déclara Nabooru en lui adressant un sourire encourageant_. »

Arrivé devant les escaliers, son cheval se stoppa de lui-même, imité par la pouliche du héros. Les habitants de Cocorico se ruèrent alors sur les pauvres citadins pour envelopper leur corps grelottant dans d'épaisses couvertures et les mener vers l'intérieur du village. Tandis que tout ce petit monde s'agitait autour d'eux, les deux compères de fortunes gardèrent leur regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, l'ambre de la Gerudo se mêlant au saphir de l'Hylien. Les contours du visage hâlé se floutèrent soudainement, conservant uniquement l'éclat bienveillant dans les iris de la guerrière et son sourire sincère. Cette image se superposa alors avec une vision légèrement différente, modifiant quelques couleurs et offrant un tout nouveau décor, la plaine d'Hyrule engloutie sous des trombes d'eau cédant sa place à un mur sculpté arborant des tons ocre. L'extrémité de son arc se dessina ensuite dans son champ de vision, lui remémorant progressivement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le crépitement des flammes chatouilla ses oreilles, éclairant la silhouette de Nabooru, flottant au-dessus de l'estrade là où se trouvait l'instant d'avant le noyau de l'Esprit. La flèche de Lumière avait réduit ce dernier en poussière, coupant l'alimentation de la barrière orangée. Un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, Link fronça les sourcils. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question, un doigt levé l'en dissuada. Oui, après tout elle avait raison, l'heure n'était pas encore à la parlote.

« - La barrière de l'Esprit est dissipée ! _Déclara Nabooru d'une voix légèrement teintée par l'inquiétude_. Vite gamin ! »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la sage puis, comme se sentant absorbé par ces derniers, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les différentes pièces qu'il avait dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici défilèrent ensuite rapidement autour de lui, suivant l'ordre déchronologique pour le ramener à la salle principale, face à la tour aniline. Il s'appuya alors momentanément contre l'encadrement de la porte, le vertige de la téléportation menaçant de le faire tomber à genoux. Puis, portant son attention sur l'excroissance au-dessus de sa tête, il put assister à l'arrêt de l'une des six sources d'alimentation de la barrière, le flux orangé cessant d'irriguer le pic jumeau relié à la tour.

« - Et d'un ! _Souffla Navi perchée sur son épaule, ne comprenant visiblement pas elle-même ce qui venait de se passer_. »

Acquiesçant, le guerrier se redressa, s'assurant de la disparition de son vertige pour poursuivre son exploration du château. Décidant de continuer en prenant les portes sur sa gauche, il descendit les deux escaliers qui le menèrent devant une nouvelle entrée bloquée par un énorme monolithe charbonneux dans lequel était gravé le blason des Gerudos. Le médaillon au-dessus de la porte n'était pas visible mais, au vu de ceux décorant les autres, il en déduisit sans peine qu'il s'agissait de la porte de la Lumière. Soupirant longuement, il fléchit les jambes et passa ses bras autour du rocher. Cependant, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mit pour tenter de le soulever, malgré les gantelets d'argent équipés sur ses poignets, et malgré tous les encouragements de sa partenaire, le bloc ne se souleva pas même d'un centième de millimètre. Essoufflé, Link laissa donc son front retomber contre la surface étrangement lisse du monolithe, sentant l'impuissance le gagner peu à peu. Pour sauver la princesse, il fallait qu'il grimpe en haut de cette tour. Pour grimper, il fallait détruire la barrière la protégeant. Et pour couper la barrière, il fallait détruire les six noyaux dont celui se trouvant derrière ce fichu bloc.

« - Peut-être qu'en continuant... _proposa la petite fée en dégageant une mèche blonde de devant son visage_. Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin, Link. Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, ceci est un piège monté de toute pièce par Ganondorf. Vrai ou faux ?

\- Vrai.

\- Alors il doit bien y avoir un moyen de détruire ce rocher, ou même une autre issu. Ganondorf a beau être perfide, détestable, manipulateur, il n'en reste pas moins un homme intelligent. Je t'en pris Link, _ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur la joue de son protégé_ , ne doute pas ainsi des capacités cérébrales de ton ennemi. »

La remarque eut l'effet escompté, à savoir rendre le sourire au guerrier.

« - Si tu insistes, _obtempéra-t-il en se redressant_. Mais ne sois pas déçu s'il s'avère que Ganondorf ait belle et bien oublié de remédier à ce problème et qu'il se révèle être plus simple d'esprit qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Je t'avouerais que cette découverte me briserait le cœur en mille morceaux ! »

Et, riant de leur échange fantaisiste, les deux compagnons continuèrent donc leur chemin, gravissant les escaliers menant à la porte décorée du médaillon de Feu.

 **OoO**

La place du marché était, comme à son habitude, animée de vie. De leurs étales, les marchants clamaient à tout vent la beauté de leurs produits, cherchant à appâter un maximum de clients. Certains stands étaient pris d'assaut par une horde de ménagères en quête des meilleures affaires. Tentant d'éviter la rupture de stock de ses meilleurs produits, Sakon courrait de droite à gauche pour approvisionner ses rayonnages, se faufilant avec son baluchon entre les amas de personnes. Bien peu soucieuse de ces choses-là, Madame Yan préférait observer son adorable Kiki courir joyeusement sur les dalles. Le petit chien avait prit en chasse Louda, une fillette vêtue d'une robe jaune qui, elle-même, poursuivait une cocotte d'un blanc immaculé. Le trio serpentait entre les arbres et les buissons entretenus de la place, frôlant parfois de justesse les gardes immobiles à l'entrée du chemin menant au château, et tournoyait autour de la grande fontaine où Julietta et Noméo, deux amants passionnellement amoureux, valsaient en continue sans se soucier du monde les entourant.

Observant du coin de l'œil le sourire pétillant de joie de la fillette, il continuait d'avancer d'un pas lent, la tête baissée et les mains croisées devant lui tel un enfant venant d'être grondé. Marchant devant lui d'un pas décidé, la nourrice royale ne semblait guère se soucier de son état d'esprit. Contrairement à lui, elle n'adressait pas même un seul regard à la foule les entourant, poursuivant son chemin toujours tout droit, bras croisés sur la poitrine. D'où il était, il ne pouvait voir que sa queue-de-cheval blanche qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Vue de dos, sa carrure semblait imposante, ses épaules carrées et sa musculature bien faite faisant de la Sheikah une nourrice peu ordinaire. Alors que la profession évoquait plutôt une femme souriante à l'extrême douceur, lui ressentait encore la poigne ferme de cette véritable guerrière autour de son flan, le soulevant de terre pour le caler sous son aisselle. Elle l'avait ensuite transporté, comme si son poids était insignifiant, comme si elle ne portait qu'un vulgaire sac à patates. Et c'est dans cette position plutôt humiliante qu'elle l'avait forcé à quitter la princesse Zelda, sous le regard attristé de cette dernière, sa dignité envolée. On était donc bien loin des séances de broderie dans un fauteuil ou encore des histoires racontés dans l'herbe fraîche.

« - Mon nom est Impa, _s'était-elle présentée_ , je suis chargée de la protection de la princesse Zelda. »

Et, au vu du sabre qu'elle arborait sur ses reins, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle maniait mieux sa lame qu'une simple aiguille à coudre. Pourtant, cela ne justifiait en rien le fait qu'elle avait prit l'initiative d'écourter son audience, certes imprévu mais tout de même délectable pour son cœur, avec la ravissante princesse Zelda. Car, après tout, si la jeune fille avait été étonnée de le voir débarquer dans la cour intérieure sans qu'aucun garde n'en soit averti, elle avait rapidement montré de l'intérêt pour sa présence en ses lieux. Elle attendait sa venue, ça il en était certain. Tout comme l'étrange nourrice devait sans aucun doute être au courant puisqu'elle lui avait enseigné le chant de la Famille Royale. Alors pourquoi l'avoir éloigné ainsi des iris adorablement céruléens de la princesse ?

« - Les gardes du Roi ne doivent pas te trouver en ces lieux, _avait-elle dit de sa voix qui imposait aussitôt l'obéissance de son interlocuteur_. Laisse-moi te guider hors du château. »

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé ici, sur la place du marché. Son amie fée, camouflée sous son bonnet vert, n'avait pas pipé mot depuis sa rencontre avec la princesse, le laissant seul face au silence de sa guide. Raison pour laquelle il préférait laisser aller son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, profitant ainsi de l'animation dont gorgeait tellement la citadelle. Il s'intéressa de ce fait à l'histoire que racontait le professeur Shikashi, un vieil homme portant une longue tunique indigo, au sujet d'un mystérieux peuple de l'ombre, captivant de sa vieille voix un petit groupe d'enfants. Tout prêt d'un arbre, Aoi narrait quant à lui ses péripéties pour tenter de s'aventurer à l'intérieur du château. Son jumeau Aka se tenait prêt de lui, plié de rire à l'évocation de son frère coincé dans un troue et raccompagné par les gardes tel un malfrat jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'enfant perçut également la discussion de deux soldats, postés non loin du chemin menant au pont-levis de la cité, au sujet de l'étranger venu du désert pour prêter allégeance au roi d'Hyrule et signer un certain traité de paix. L'évocation du mystérieux homme que lui avait montré la princesse fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se rappelant le sentiment étrange qui l'avait traversé lorsque son regard avait croisé celui ambre de l'inconnu.

« - Petit, _dit au même moment Impa, le faisant presque sursauter tant il s'était habitué à son mutisme_ , tu es un garçon courageux ! Une grande et périlleuse aventure t'attend. »

Disant cela, elle se stoppa brusquement. Ils venaient d'arriver au pont-levis. Face à eux se dessinait la verdoyante plaine qu'il avait dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« - Nous devons protéger cette belle terre d'Hyrule et tous ses habitants, _poursuivit la nourrice avant de lever son doigt en direction de l'ouest_. Tu vois cette montagne ? C'est le Mont du Péril, la demeure des Gorons. Ils détiennent la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu, relique qu'il te faudra récupérer. »

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête, assimilant les données sur sa futur tâche. Voyant sa réaction, l'adulte ne put retenir un sourire. Et c'est d'une voix beaucoup moins solennel qu'elle reprit son discours, posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule frêle du garçon.

« - Au pied de cette montagne, tu trouveras mon village natal, Cocorico. Interroge les villageois avant de t'aventurer dans la montagne, ton équipement actuel ne sera sans doute pas adapté à ce nouvel environnement qui t'attend. Si besoin, sers-toi de la mélodie que je t'ai enseignée. Elle possède d'étranges pouvoirs et t'aidera à prouver ton alliance avec la Famille Royale. »

Inconsciemment, elle augmenta légèrement sa prise sur l'épaule de l'enfant, comme pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'elle ne retire complètement sa main et qu'elle ne croise de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Maintenant va, jeune guerrier ! _Déclara-t-elle en tournant déjà le dos à la montagne et au garçon de la forêt_. Tu dois absolument rapporter les Pierres Ancestrales au château. Nous comptons tous sur toi ! »

Et, avant de regagner la citadelle, elle se tourna une dernière fois dans sa direction, son regard carmin croisant celui de l'enfant. Le sourire était de nouveau peint sur ses lèvres. L'image se figea pour se confondre petit à petit avec un visage légèrement plus âgé, quelques rides venant souligner le regard carmin. Les pierres grises de la citadelle cédèrent leur place à celles violacées de l'alcôve. Le noyau de l'Ombre avait cédé sa place à la silhouette de la sage dont les iris soucieux toisaient le guerrier de sa hauteur.

« - La barrière de l'Ombre est dissipée, _confirma-t-elle_. Va et sauve la princesse ! »

Puis, tout comme cela s'était produit avec Nabooru, il se sentit happer par les perles vermeilles de la Sheikah avant de sentir le vertige de la téléportation. Il vit alors défiler la salle dans laquelle il avait dû traverser un dédale de plate-formes invisibles en activant des interrupteurs afin de récupérer, tout comme pour l'épreuve de l'Esprit, des rubis argentés. Le Monocle de Vérité, dont il pouvait encore ressentir la morsure sur son arcade sourcilière, lui avait été d'une grande aide pour révéler le chemin à suivre. Et, pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait enfin trouvé de quoi l'aider à soulever les monolithes charbonneux beaucoup trop lourds pour lui. Comme l'avait supposée Navi, leur maléfique hôte avait songé à tout en plaçant dans un coffre des gantelets identiques à ceux qu'il portait déjà, à l'exception que leurs ornements étaient non pas en argent mais en or. Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à une cocotte, mais visiblement cela serait suffisant.

La salle principale se dessina rapidement autour d'eux. L'alimentation de la barrière par le flux violet se stoppa presque aussitôt tandis que le garçon, encore peu habitué à voyager entre les salles avec la célérité de la lumière, tentait de retrouver son équilibre, appuyé contre l'encadrement décoré du blason de l'Ombre. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la porte voisine de palier, celle arborant le médaillon du Feu et dans laquelle il avait déjà pénétré. Aussi savait-il la chaleur insoutenable qui l'y attendait et l'épreuve auxquelles il allait devoir faire face : une collecte de rubis argentés, pour ne pas changer, en équilibre au-dessus de la lave. Soufflant un coup, il enfila rapidement sa tenue Goron et traversa ensuite les quelques mètres le séparant de la porte du Feu pour pénétra à l'intérieur.

« - Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! _Déclara Navi pour lui donner un peu de courage tandis que la chaleur l'accueillait déjà dans une étreinte étouffante_ »

D'un œil expert, le garçon repéra les rubis un à un, y compris celui se trouvant derrière l'énorme monolithe qui l'avait obligé à abandonner cette salle. Ici, tout était une question de minutage. La plate-forme permettant de traverser la lave pour rejoindre les positions des différents rubis s'enfonçait en effet dans le liquide brûlant à mesure que le poids d'une personne restait à sa surface. Ses bottes ignifuges ne seraient donc pas de trop pour épargner le plant de ses pieds. Sa tunique carmin, quant à elle, l'aiderait à se protéger des Têtdoss enflammés qui surgissaient aléatoirement autour de ce parcours infernal.

« - Bon et bien, quand faut y aller... faut y aller ! _Tenta de se motiver Link en écartant de son front une mèche déjà poissée de sueur_ »

Puis, avec adresse, il sauta pour atterrir sur la plate-forme amovible. Comme prévue, celle-ci commença donc sa lente descente dans la lave, ne laissant que très peu de temps au héros pour réagir. Fort heureusement, il avait déjà préparé son itinéraire et les quelques secondes offertes par le mécanisme seraient suffisante pour rejoindre le premier rubis argenté. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut avant de voir apparaître sur son chemin, sortant littéralement de la lave, un Lizalfos prêt à en découdre avec lui. Pestant contre cet imprévu, Link se mit donc à courir et, esquivant la lame émoussée de son assaillant, s'appuya sur les épaules de celui-ci pour s'élever dans les airs et passer par-dessus lui. Se hâtant, il gagna ensuite le fragment de salle émergée hors de la lave pour pouvoir momentanément ne plus se soucier du chronomètre mécanique. Lentement, le reptile tourna la tête dans sa direction, clignant ses doubles paupières, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Et, comme ignorant le poids que l'ennemi pouvait bien faire, la plate-forme remonta à la surface. Comprenant donc qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la confrontation, le jeune homme soupira longuement. Combattre un Lizalfos était une chose, le faire sur une passerelle étroite entouré de lave se rapprochant petit à petit en était une autre, du véritable suicide même aurait-il crié si cela aurait suffi à modifier la situation.

« - Désolée ma jolie, _dit-il à son épée en la sortant de son fourreau_ , mais il semblerait que nous ayons quelque chose sur le feu.

\- Peu sur que cette chose soit mangeable, _rit Navi dessous le bonnet pour préserver ses ailes de la chaleur_. »

Riant à son tour, comme pour oublier qu'il allait devoir littéralement jouer avec le feu, le garçon se jeta ensuite dans la bataille.

 **OoO**

Impressionné par cet environnement qui n'était pas le sien, il ne savait pas réellement comment se tenir. Les habitants du village Cocorico lui avaient parlé d'un peuple robuste et mangeur de pierre, il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à devoir faire face à des géants taillés comme des Rocheroules, et d'ailleurs tout aussi dangereux lorsqu'il leur prenait l'envie de dévaler une pente. Les corps mordorés décorés de roches de ces étranges créatures s'amassaient de plus en plus dans son dos, bloquant la seule issue qu'il connaissait. Les multitudes prunelles violacées fixées sur lui, sans aucun doute plus par curiosité que par véritable hostilité, lui donnaient pourtant l'impression d'être un morceau de viande lâché dans un jardin de Baba Mojo affamées. Malgré cela, les mains croisées dans le dos serrant son ocarina, la tête légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules, il gardait ses iris ancrés sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci était plus imposante encore que les autres, affichant des muscles gonflés de puissance et des braises de détermination dans le regard améthyste souligné de peintures guerrières. Sa crinière crème permettait de le distinguer de ses confrères. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il recherchait.

Perchée sur son épaule, Navi s'éclaircit la voix, ses ailes frétillant légèrement d'anxiété dans son dos. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait fait le choix de prendre la parole.

« Ne dis rien, _lui avait-elle ordonné avant qu'ils pénètrent dans le village_ , je me charge de parler. »

Sans doute avait-elle peur qu'il ne froisse malencontreusement, de part son manque de diplomatie, cet individu important. Élevé au sein du peuple Kokiri, lui ne connaissait que la sincérité des mots et la moindre de ses actions était guidée par cette curiosité espiègle caractéristique des enfants de la forêt. Aussi n'avait-il pas protesté face à l'ordre de la petite fée, préférant étudier le moindre mouvement de cet être étrange.

« - Veuillez-nous... _débuta-t-elle en réalisant une révérence des plus élégante_ »

Elle fut cependant coupée sèchement par la voix caverneuse du colosse, qui tonna à en faire trembler les murs de la salle du trône.

« - Quoi ? Qui es-tu ?! C'est toi qui as joué le chant de la Famille Royale ? »

Le chef Goron n'avait d'yeux que pour l'enfant qui, au lieu de baisser la tête comme le souhaitait l'étiquette, conserva ses perles azurées dans celles de son interlocuteur.

« - Exact ! _Répondit Navi_. Nous sommes envoyés par la princesse Zelda qui nous a chargé de...

\- Mais tu n'es pas un messager ! _Fut-elle de nouveau coupé_. Tu n'es qu'un nabot avec un chapeau vert ! »

La dernière remarque fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de l'enfant. De son côté, la petite fée étouffa un soupir, confirmant la crainte qu'elle avait en entrant dans ce village : il était difficile de dialoguer avec un Goron, surtout lorsque celui-ci était le plus opiniâtre de son peuple. Elle chercha donc comment apaiser le volcan émotionnel de son auditeur, sachant parfaitement que les mots les plus mielleux de son répertoire ne suffiraient sans doute pas à faire passer sa requête. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps car, frappant virilement son poing sur son poitrail, le colosse reprit de cette même voix exacerbée :

« - Darunia, le chef des Gorons, mérite plus de considération de la part de son frère de clan, le Roi d'Hyrule ! Je suis furax ! »

Et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, il donna un violent coup de poing dans un malheureux vase qui alla alors s'écraser dans un fracas contre le mur de droite. Le bruit de la poterie réduite en mille morceaux fit frissonner la fée sur place. Comme craignant la colère de leur chef, tous les Gorons venus assister à l'entretient se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux. Seuls restèrent Darunia, son animosité et les deux intrus. Ou du moins pour le moment.

« - Hors d'ici le gnome ! _Rugit le colosse, mettant ainsi_ _un terme_ _à cette entrevue_ »

Cependant, ni la petite fée, ni l'enfant ne bougea d'un pouce. Ce dernier se contenta simplement de plisser les paupières et, après un court silence, demanda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté :

« - Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de crier ? »

Sa question déconcerta aussi bien sa partenaire que son interlocuteur dont les traits se défroissèrent furtivement. De son côté, Navi tourna son regard dans sa direction, s'apprêtant à le sermonner de son manque de savoir-vivre. Cependant, elle se stoppa aussitôt. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si la diplomatie ne fonctionnait pas face à l'obstination des Gorons, pourquoi ne pas tenter le franc-parler innocent des Kokiris ?

« - Je cris parce que je suis furieux ! _Hurla Darunia après un court étonnement_

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous furieux ?

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis furieux ?! _Tonna davantage la voix du colosse, croyant percevoir de la moquerie dans cette interrogation_ »

Cependant, croisant le regard céruléen du petit bout d'Hylien, il comprit que seule une curiosité naïve guidait les paroles de l'enfant. Décontenancé, le chef Goron fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber dans son trône en granit.

« - Whoa ! _Déclara-t-il ensuite en se grattant l'arrière de la tête_. T'es mignon toi ! »

Il fit une pause, comme s'il pesait mentalement le pour et le contre de ses prochaines paroles. Puis, se redressant sur l'assise de son siège, il reprit d'une voix beaucoup moins acerbe :

« - Bon, écoute. Des monstres infectent notre caverne Dodongo. Notre récolte de Choux-Péteurs est minable. On crève tous de faim par ici ! Y a plus un rocher mangeable ! Mais... »

Il interrompit brusquement le crescendo de son ton gagné par l'inquiétude pour retrouver, comme s'il redoutait de montrer cette faiblesse émotionnelle à un simple nabot étranger, sa voix du tout début de la discussion :

« - Ça ne te concerne pas !

\- Mais peut-être que nous pourrions vous aider, _proposa Navi_.

\- C'est notre problème ! Cela ne regarde que les Gorons ! »

Et, pour la seconde fois, le ton de sa voix imposa la fin de la discussion. Posant son menton sur son poing, le chef Goron entreprit ensuite d'attraper l'une des tablettes rocheuses posées contre le flanc gauche de son trône pour m'étudier, cherchant ainsi à ne plus prêter attention à ces deux étrangers et ainsi ne pas redémarrer la discussion. Le voyant agir, Link et Navi échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant mutuellement pour savoir comment agir à présent. Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait disposer de la réponse à cette interrogation. À cours d'idées, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'intervention d'une tierce personne serait la bienvenue. Songeant à cela, l'enfant vit alors apparaître un nom dans son esprit, le prénom d'une connaissance dont la sagesse incomparable était reconnue par tous les habitants de la forêt. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui prodiguer des conseils, l'empêchant de faire des bêtises, le poussant de l'avant et l'aidant à se relever de ses erreurs. Juste après feu le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, Saria était sans nul doute la meilleure égérie qu'il connaissait. Or, il savait exactement comment faire appel à ses lumières sans devoir quitter le village Goron. Navi sembla comprendre ses intentions puisque, son regard toujours ancré dans celui du blondinet, elle approuva son plan d'un hochement de tête positif. Portant l'Ocarina des Fées qu'il avait toujours dans sa main à ses lèvres, Link se remémora alors la mélodie qu'aimait tellement son amie d'enfance et qu'elle lui avait enseignée récemment. Ses doigts bougèrent par automatisme sur l'instrument, bouchant et libérant les trous selon la partition mentale qui se dessinait sur ses paupières à présent close, ce qui créa une mélodie dont le tempo entraînant résonna rapidement dans toute la salle du trône.

« - Ne t'arrête surtout pas, _murmura la voix de Navi au creux de son oreille au moment où il allait décrocher ses lèvres de l'ocarina_. Continue de jouer ! »

Intrigué par l'ordre de son amie, l'enfant obéit tout de même, lui faisant complètement confiance. Poussé par sa curiosité de comprendre, il ouvrit cependant les yeux. Ce qu'il vit alors manqua de lui faire rater une note. Bâtant tout d'abord le rythme inconsciemment de son pied, Darunia avait fini par se lever de son trône, abandonnant sa tablette sur l'assise. Il se déhanchait à présent tel un Tektite surexcité, les yeux clos et les lèvres tirées en un sourire plus que sincère.

« - He ! _s'écria-t-il en continuant de danser comme un dément_.Oh-oh ! Plus fort la musique ! Allez donne toi... »

Cédant à la demande, Link poursuivit donc la mélodie que les Skull Kids aimaient tant répandre dans les Bois Perdus. Les notes joyeuses attirèrent rapidement un public plus important encore qu'au tout début de l'entrevue et, très vite, tout le village Goron entama la même danse enflammée que leur chef.

« - Ça balance ! _criait joyeusement celui-ci_. C'est chaud ! Quel rythme ! Whoooaah ! Yhaaaa ! Yahbadaa ! »

Emporté par l'énergie contagieuse qui émanait à présent de Darunia, l'enfant continua sa mélodie plusieurs minutes encore, un sourire de satisfaction peint sur les lèvres. Décidément, personne, pas même cet imposant grincheux, ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à ces notes fringantes. Il aurait d'ailleurs lui-même put inlassablement jouer cette partition dont chaque accord le ramenait un peu plus loin dans son enfance, au cœur de ces dix années passées à l'abri du monde extérieur, de ses monstres et de la quête périlleuse, dont il n'avait pas encore pleinement conscience. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Link fit sentir celle de son morceau en ralentissant le rythme de ses doigts. Les sautillements du chef Goron cessèrent lentement, son corps s'immobilisa bien vite mais ses lèvres conservèrent le sourire franc qu'avait fait naître le chant de Saria.

« - Eh, _déclara essoufflé Darunia en se laissant tomber dans son trône au moment où l'enfant décrocha sa bouche de l'instrument_ , ça c'est de la chanson ! Ma déprime vient de s'envoler ! J'ai eu tout d'un coup envie de danser ! Comme un méga dingue ! _Rajouta-t-il en riant à gorge déployée_. »

Il prit ensuite quelques minutes pour récupérer une respiration normale. Durant cette période, son peuple retourna tranquillement à ses occupations, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de participer à un véritable tournoi de danse autour de l'énorme cruche sculptée de visages Gorons. L'enfant, quant à lui, rangea précautionneusement son instrument dans l'une de ses sacoches puis apposa son regard sur la silhouette du colosse, patientant.

« - Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé, _rit ce dernier en se redressant sur son trône_. Merci gamin ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, alors n'hésite pas !

\- Accepteriez-vous de me confier la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu ? »

À la mention du précieux joyau, le chef Goron fronça les sourcils, son sourire perdant instinctivement de son éclat.

« - Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce trésor secret ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus en votre demeure, _expliqua poliment Navi, ignorant un frisson en sentant le regard améthyste se tourner vers elle pour poursuivre d'une voix assurée_. La princesse Zelda nous a confié la tâche de réunir les trois Pierres Ancestrales, dont celle du feu.

\- Et vous voudriez que je vous la donne ? Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais vous la céder aussi facilement. Nous l'appelons le Rubis Goron, l'âme de notre peuple, et il nous est extrêmement précieux. Cependant... »

Il s'interrompit, caressant sa barbichette dans un geste de réflexion. L'ombre des torches sur son visage vacilla légèrement, faisant miroiter le regard perdu dans le vide du chef. Apparurent alors, soulignant ses perles, de profondes cernes qui démontraient l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait Darunia pour son peuple. L'enfant avait déjà pu observer cette fatigue émotionnelle chez sa vieille amie Saria qui, durant trois jours et trois nuits, été restée à son chevet pour s'occuper de lui alors fiévreux. Ainsi, malgré son air bourru, se cachait sous la carapace mordorée un cœur tendre qui ne battait que pour le bien de ses semblables.

« - Cependant, _reprit le chef Goron en posant de nouveau ses iris sur le garçon_ , si tu la veux vraiment, je pourrais peut-être te la confier. Mais, en échange, tu devras nous rendre un service. Peux-tu détruire les monstres de la Caverne Dodongo ? Ainsi nous aurions de quoi manger et...

\- Attendez, _le coupa Navi_ , vous voulez dire envoyer un enfant affronter ce que vous même ne parvenez pas à combattre ?

\- Et prendre le risque de succomber ? _S'emporta Darunia en frappant son poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône_. Mon peuple se retrouverait alors démuni, je ne peux me résoudre à leur infliger une telle chose, pas en des temps aussi sombres que ceux approchant à grand pas... »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de ses accoudoirs, la poigne étant si intense qu'elle parvint à fissurer la roche dans laquelle ils étaient taillés. L'incapacité de pouvoir aider les siens transperçait dans sa voix, donnant ce léger timbre mélancolique qui fit aussitôt regretter à la petite fée ses mots. Serrant les dents, le chef Goron poursuivit toujours de cette même voix :

« - Je suis prêt à donner n'importe quoi à notre sauveur... Même la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu, _rajouta-t-il en plongea son regard dans l'océan de l'enfant._

\- Alors nous irons dans la Caverne Dodongo, _répondit ce dernier avec le plus grand sérieux._

\- Mais enfin Link, ceci est bien trop...

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Navi. Il nous faut impérativement cette pierre, la princesse Zelda compte sur nous. Tout comme votre peuple, _rajouta-t-il en s'adressant directement au chef Goron._ Je ne peux me résoudre à continuer mon chemin en ignorant la souffrance de tous ces êtres. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner. »

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en tournant sa tête en direction de sa partenaire. Celle-ci, soupirant longuement à l'écoute des mots décidément ampli de trop de sagesse pour son âge, avait apposé les paumes de ses mains sur ses propres yeux, comme pour chasser une migraine.

« - Ils ont besoin de nous Navi.

\- Je sais, _soupira de nouveau la concernée en retirant lentement ses mains pour rouvrir ses paupières_. Je le sais que trop bien. C'est notre mission... »

Résignée, elle se tourna donc vers celui qui avait mis cette nouvelle lubie suicidaire dans le crâne de cet enfant déjà beaucoup trop téméraire à son goût. À l'entente des paroles du blondinet, Darunia s'était relevé de son siège, un éclat d'espoir pétillant dans ses prunelles.

« - Où se trouve cette caverne ? _Demanda ensuite la petite fée_

\- En bas du sentier, à quelques minutes de marche d'ici. Je vais vous y faire accompagner. Mais avant toute chose, en gage de mes remerciements, prends déjà cet objet. Il te sera certainement utile. »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers une petite commode en granit duquel il sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à l'enfant. Celui-ci découvrit alors, enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de cuir, un bracelet en bronze lisse sur l'un de ses côtés et hirsute sur l'autre, lui donnant l'apparence d'une petite couronne – « un peu comme celle coiffant le sommet des fleurs explosives » songea Link en se remémorant l'étrange plante qu'il avait pu observer un peu partout dans le village. Le bracelet était décoré d'un symbole, le même que celui tatoué sur les épaules de Darunia : l'emblème des Gorons.

« - En l'utilisant, même un petit gars comme toi pourra déraciner des Choux-Péteurs, _expliqua le chef en enfilant le bijou sur le poignet gauche de l'enfant_. »

Et, retrouvant ensuite ce sourire chaleureux qu'il avait eut au cours de sa danse enflammée, il donna une tape dans le dos juvénile. Sous le coup, l'enfant fut projeté en avant et manqua de tomber à terre. Heureusement pour lui, se rendant compte de son manque de délicatesse, le fautif eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper par le col de sa tunique verte. Un rire gêné s'échappa alors des lèvres de Darunia, image joyeuse qui se calqua progressivement avec le même visage où fierté et inquiétude se mêlaient. La teinte rougeoyante des torches s'imposa ensuite, recréant le décor de l'alcôve où le sage se tenait à la place du noyau du Feu. Sentant les brûlures sur ses doigts se réveiller à cause de l'utilisation de son arc, Link retint une grimace de douleur, ne voulant inquiéter plus son frère de sang.

« - La barrière du Feu est dissipé ! _Déclara celui-ci de sa voix grave_. Vite Frère ! »

Puis il fut reconduit à la salle principale où une troisième source d'alimentation se tarit. Aussitôt arrivés que Navi s'échappa du bonnet pour venir inspecter les blessures de son protégé. Sa main gauche était douloureusement atteinte, ayant dû frôler de très près la lave pour rattraper de justesse sa précieuse épée avant que celle-ci ne finisse engloutit par le magma en ébullition. La peau était rougie par endroits, des cloques se formant là où elle avait été le plus touchée. Soupirant face à cette vision, la petite fée alla fouiller dans l'une des sacoches du blessé pour en sortir une bande et un onguent qu'elle espérait suffisamment gras pour apaiser les brûlures. Tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à réaliser son pansement, Link repensa quant à lui au combat qu'il avait dû livrer contre non pas un mais deux Lizalfos, le retardataire étant le coupable du vol plané de l'épée. Fort heureusement, il était parvenu à se débarrasser des deux adversaires, usant habilement du peu de temps que lui accordait la passerelle avant de regagner la lave. En vérité, il n'en avait éliminé qu'un seul, se contentant de passer par-dessus l'autre pour rejoindre les différents rubis argentés manquants.

« - Eh voilà ! _S'exclama Navi en replaçant le baume dans la sacoche_ »

Son protégé la remercia d'un sourire puis se dirigea vers les escaliers en bas desquels se tenait la porte de la Lumière et son rocher bloquant le passage. Il avait eu l'occasion de tester les gantelets d'or, une véritable merveille qui permettait de répartir de manière plus équitable le poids de l'objet à soulever et de venir à bout d'obstacles pesant le double de ceux qu'il parvenait à se débarrasser avec les gantelets en argent. Comme quoi, cela n'était pas simplement une question d'ornement. Fléchissant ses jambes, il plaça pour la deuxième fois ses bras autour du monolithe et, d'un mouvement de hanches, souleva le bloc dans les airs. Appuyant sur ses jambes, il l'envoya ensuite valser contre la barrière qui, par simple contact, le réduisit en tas de poussières. Navi siffla d'admiration tandis que le regard du guerrier se posa sur le médaillon de la Lumière, le tout premier qu'il avait eu en sa possession. Étant le seul temple qu'il n'avait pas parcouru, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre derrière cette porte, mis à part sans doute de récupérer des rubis comme il avait dû le faire pour les trois précédents. C'est donc septique qu'il traversa la porte, sa partenaire ayant retrouvé sa position sur son épaule.

 **OoO**

Sa décision était prise, il devait poursuivre son chemin comme lui avait dit le Vénérable Arbre Mojo dans son dernier soupir. Aussi continua-t-il de courir, cherchant à échapper aux iris emplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie. Il savait sa silhouette debout sur le pont suspendu qu'il venait de traverser, ses doigts frêles enroulés autour du cordage, sa fée guide tentant d'apaiser le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler, son regard azur suivant la silhouette du garçon s'éloigner de plus en plus du village qui l'avait vu grandir et de sa famille. Il courait à en perdre haleine, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait quitté les Bois Perdus et gagnait la plaine d'Hyrule. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans la racine protubérante d'un arbre avoisinant l'entrée cachée, le faisant tomber sur le sol, que son esprit fut alerté du nouvel environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Dans sa chute, il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir le choc, ses doigts irrévocablement serrés sur un petit objet crème qu'il tenait tout contre son cœur : l'Ocarina des Fées, le dernier cadeau que venait de lui offrir Saria. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, tout comme ses avant-bras. La douleur soudaine fit alors perler une unique larme qu'il s'était pourtant résolu à contenir.

« - Tout va bien ? _S'enquit alors Navi, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir_ »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, prenant sur lui pour ne pas inquiéter davantage la pauvre petite fée encore peu habituée à son nouveau rôle de guide. Comme pour lui prouver que tout aller bien, il se força à se redresser, retint une grimace lorsqu'il se hissa sur ses jambes et parvint même à afficher un faible sourire pour rassurer sa nouvelle coéquipière. En vain, la supercherie tomba aussitôt à l'eau et jamais l'inquiétude ne quitta les prunelles de Navi.

« - Regarde dans quel état tu es, _soupira-t-elle en attrapant un mouchoir dans sa poche pour essuyer les quelques larmes de sang qui s'échappaient des égratignures_. Je sais où trouver une fontaine des fées. Si nous faisions demi-tour, alors...

\- Non ! _La coupa-t-il aussitôt, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire_. »

Il était hors de question de faire demi-tour. Pas alors qu'il était parvenu à quitter le village en ignorant le remord de ne pouvoir assister aux funérailles de celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Pas alors qu'il venait de faire ses adieux, ou plutôt ses aurevoirs comme il se forçait à le penser, à celle qui avait partageait son quotidien ces dix dernières années sans même se retourner une seule fois.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de l'ocarina tandis que ses iris continuaient d'affronter ceux de la fée, camouflant sa douleur, aussi bien physique que morale, derrière une détermination sans limite. Faisant face à cette étincelle nouvelle, Navi ne put alors que se résoudre à céder à ce premier caprice de son protégé.

« - Très bien, _soupira-t-elle donc_ , mais laisse-moi au moins désinfecter tout ça. »

Il la remercia d'un sourire, s'installant contre le tronc d'un arbre pour la laisser faire. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder ceci. C'est alors que, tandis que la petite fée s'occupait minutieusement de chaque coupure zébrant sa peau juvénile, un hululement se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Intrigué, le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Une silhouette se dessina parmi les nuages cotonneux, un oiseau dont le plumage brun jurait avec le bleu céleste. Un simple oiseau comme on pouvait sans doute en trouver des tas dans la plaine. Reportant son attention sur les actions effectuées par la petite fée, Link soupira longuement. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté des Bois Perdus, sa curiosité de découverte ne rencontrant pour seul obstacle que l'interdiction de s'éloigner du village qu'imposait le règlement des Kokiri. Il ne pouvait alors que s'abreuver des histoires, mythes et fables, que contait le Vénérable sans que jamais il ne puisse s'en lasser. Selon lui, le monde abritait des peuples tous plus différents les uns que les autres, certains ressemblant même à des poissons bipèdes capables de respirer hors de l'eau. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui ne connaissait que les créatures forestières telles que les Pestes Mojo ou les Skull Kids, cela était littéralement impensable.

« - Hou, houuu ! _Entendit-il de nouveau_. Link, regarde un peu par ici ! »

Aussitôt, il releva de nouveau la tête. Sauf, qu'à la différence de la première fois, son regard fut automatiquement capté par la présence d'une créature sur l'une des branches au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'agissait du même oiseau qu'il avait repéré précédemment, un hibou d'une taille bien plus imposante que ceux peuplant les Bois Perdus. Son crâne était surmonté de deux longues plumes ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des sourcils, donnant l'impression que l'animal fronçait constamment des yeux. Le bas de la tête présentait également des tâches sombres qui, lorsqu'il la retournait à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, dessinait un tout nouveau visage.

« - Comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer, mon garçon.

\- Un oiseau qui parle... _fut la seule réaction qu'eut droit en échange l'étrange animal_. »

Un silence suivit cette remarque, un long silence avant que ce dernier ne se racle la gorge et, se penchant en avant, reprenne comme si de rien n'était.

« - Je me nomme Kaepora Gaepora et je serais ton guide.

\- Mon guide ? _Répéta l'enfant tandis que, ayant achevé ses pansements, Navi vint se poser sur son épaule pour accompagner son regard plein d'interrogation_

\- Hou, houuu ! Prépare-toi mon garçon car ta noble quête est sur le point de débuter. Ton destin est tourmenté. Obstacles et épreuves t'attendent. Mais jamais le courage ne doit te faire défaut ! Va tout droit pour aller au château d'Hyrule. Une princesse t'y attend. »

Disant cela, il laissa tomber de ses serres un morceau de parchemin sur les cuisses du Kokiri. Saisissant le papier froissé, Link le déroula alors délicatement, révélant progressivement les contours tracés à l'encre noire du royaume qu'il était sur le point d'explorer.

« - Si par malheur tu perds ton chemin, n'hésite pas à consulter la carte que voici, _poursuivit le hibou tandis que, du bout du doigt, il suivit le trait formant la limite entre la forêt et la plaine_. M'as-tu compris ? »

L'enfant acquiesça distraitement de la tête, beaucoup trop absorbé par l'étude de ce qui serait bientôt son environnement quotidien. Voyant cela, Kaepora Gaepora retint un soupir et, d'une voix légèrement plus autoritaire, répéta :

« - M'as tu compris Link ? »

Percevant l'impatience dans le ton de son interlocuteur, le concerné décrocha enfin son regard du parchemin pour le plonger dans celui noisette du hibou.

« - Oui, _prononça-t-il ensuite de sa voix encore enfantine_.

\- Alors mets-toi de ce pas en route et hâte-toi de trouver un abri avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il n'est pas bon de se balader dans la plaine d'Hyrule à la tombée de la nuit. Les monstres qui y rôdent sont peu fréquentables.

\- D'après la carte, nous devrions passer devant un ranch en chemin, _lâcha Navi en suivant du doigt un sentier_ _sur le papier_. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous y reposer puis reprendre la route au petit matin. En suivant ce sentier-ci, nous devrions arriver rapidement à la citadelle.

\- Je vois que tu es entre de très bonnes mains, _s'enjoua Kaepora Gaepora en s'élevant lentement de son perchoir_. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance, brave petit. Et à la prochaine ! Hou houuu ! »

Et, alors que l'enfant se redressait sur ses petites jambes, le décor autour de lui virevolta. La plaine d'Hyrule fut inondée d'une lumière aveuglante qui traça les murs de l'alcôve. La silhouette du rapace se métamorphosa complètement. Son plumage brun céda sa place à une longue toge dorée, ses ailes devenant bras. Ses yeux rapetissèrent et des rides se creusèrent sur son visage devenu humain. Une moustache se dessina sous le bec devenu nez. Bientôt, Kaepora Gaepora devint Rauru, le tout premier sage qu'il avait libéré. Comme à son accoutumance, le vieil homme affichait un air neutre. Pourtant, une pointe d'insécurité assombrissait son regard habituellement aussi lumineux que le médaillon le représentant.

« - La barrière de la Lumière est dissipée ! _Déclara-t-il de sa voix intemporelle_. Vite ! »

Puis, comme les fois précédentes, Link vit défiler autour de lui le paysage des différentes pièces qu'il avait dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici, à commencer par le faux mur derrière lequel était dissimulé la chambre du noyau. Le parcours de la Lumière s'était en effet révélé être une suite de plusieurs énigmes à résoudre : des coffres piégés et des ennemis invisibles à abattre pour la première salle, un chant à entonner pour la seconde, et une nouvelle chasse aux rubis argentés dans la troisième. Cette dernière, prenant la forme d'un petit labyrinthe, était truffée de Rocheroules à l'itinéraire parfois imprévisible. Il pouvait encore sentir le poids de l'un de ces rochers mobiles qui avait percutait de plein fouet son dos, suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer valser plus loin contre un autre Rocheroule sous lequel il avait bien failli finir écrasé, la douleur soudaine l'ayant maintenu au sol durant plusieurs secondes précieuses. Aussi, de retour dans la salle principale, il prit quelques minutes pour masser la zone entrée en collision, ne prêtant pas même attention au flux jaune qui cessait d'alimenter la barrière centrale. Comme à son habitude, Navi s'enquit de l'état de son protégé, l'obligeant même à soulever sa tunique carmin pour analyser l'étendu des dégâts.

« - Alors ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les vêtements rabattus sur sa tête, bras levés vers le haut_ »

Alors, comme elle le pensait, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Un hématome bleuâtre s'étendait sur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, gagnant ses reins où la couleur était moins prononcée. Quelques éraflures étaient présentes sur son abdomen, le vêtement s'étant relevé lorsqu'il avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres. Malgré tout, cela n'était rien comparé au danger qu'il avait frôlé. La petite fée pouvait encore sentir l'angoisse qui lui avait douloureusement étreint les entrailles au moment de l'accident, revoyant parfaitement les images au ralenti.

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, Link acheva de retirer ses hauts, grimaçant légèrement en sentant les muscles de son dos éveiller la douleur en s'étirant. Il se vêtit ensuite de la tunique Zora, se préparant déjà à ce qui pourrait l'attendre dans la prochaine salle. Tout comme l'épreuve de la Lumière, celle-ci se trouvait en bas des escaliers, juste en face de sa position. Repliant ses affaires carmin, il contourna donc la tour ébène, observant au passage l'affaiblissement de sa barrière, pour se retrouver face au médaillon de l'Eau. Sa partenaire se tenait près de lui, voletant au-dessus de son épaule. Échangeant un regard, les deux amis hochèrent en cœur la tête de haut en bas, prêt à affronter l'ultime épreuve des eaux. Cependant, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'avant-dernière salle, le cauchemar aquatique qu'ils s'étaient imaginé se révéla être une pure idylle comparée à l'épreuve qui les attendait. La chute des températures fut si intense qu'elle lui coupa momentanément la respiration, le figeant presque sur place. Son corps tout entier fut parcouru par des frissons incontrôlables, son organisme tentant comme il pouvait de créer de la chaleur, éveillant chacune des courbatures acquis au cours de sa visite. Malheureusement, il dut prendre sur lui car, déjà, la voix de Navi lui indiquait un danger. Faisant une roulade avant – oh non des Déesses, que le sol était glacé ! –, il esquiva ainsi de justesse des stalactites dont le tranchant mortel alla se briser là où il se tenait précédemment. Avertis par le bruit, deux Freezards tournèrent alors leur tête givrée dans leur direction, émettant déjà un souffle d'air frigorifiant au son caractéristique dans sa direction. Soupirant un épais nuage de condensation, Link arma son arc d'une flèche qui, en puisant dans son énergie, s'auréola de flammes. La douce chaleur de sa magie fut presque une délivrance pour ses doigts déjà transits de froid. Il tenta de stopper, ou du moins de canaliser ses tremblements comme il put et, regrettant déjà ce geste qui éloignerait son unique source de chaleur, il décocha sa flèche en direction des deux ennemis.

 **OoO**

Le grognement des viscères résonnait tout autour d'eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de Jabu-Jabu. Étrangement, l'intérieur du cétacé divin ressemblait à une véritable demeure, avec des portes et des trappes organiques qui permettaient de circuler entre les différents couloirs faits de chairs. Cet aspect avait au premier abord répugné les deux comparses, très peu habitués à explorer le ventre de quelqu'un, mais très vite l'adrénaline que fit naître les combats contre de premiers ennemis leur permis de faire abstraction de ce détail. Ou du moins en partie car, lorsqu'ils parvenaient enfin à ne voir que des couloirs et des portes, et non plus des boyaux et des sphincters, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour leur rappeler, comme par exemple des gargouillements viscéraux qui faisaient trembler les parois autour d'eux. Link en venait parfois, alors qu'ils se perdaient progressivement dans ce dédale de viscères, à regretter d'avoir offert ce poisson au grand Jabu-Jabu qui, en remerciement, avait avalé l'offrande et les deux habitants de la forêt. Cependant, il se souvenait alors rapidement de la raison de leur venue ici. Bien loin de vouloir visiter un organisme vivant, sa partenaire et lui s'étaient laissé volontairement ingurgité par le cétacé pour pouvoir retrouver une personne. Une personne capitale pour la réalisation de leur quête.

« - Link, attention ! _S'écria la petite fée_ »

Alerté, l'enfant réalisa un saut de côté pour esquiver de justesse les tentacules électrisantes d'une Bari, sorte de méduse parasitaire dont était infesté le pauvre Jabu-Jabu et contre laquelle son épée en métal n'était d'aucune utilité. Et lorsque la Bari se révélait être la sentinelle de tout un troupeau, comme c'était le cas pour celle-ci, la seule option envisageable pour éviter les coups de jus douloureux, surtout dans un lieu où le sol était toujours couvert d'eau, était la fuite. Se mettant donc à quatre pattes pour échapper aux multiples tentacules qui apparurent au-dessus de sa tête, Link commença donc à ramper sur la paroi. Celle-ci, véritable muqueuse, sécrétait en quantité importante de la mucine qui lubrifiait les villosités du sol et favorisait son déplacement. Il arriva ainsi à traverser sans mal le troupeau de méduses et, se redressant, emprunta le sphincter devant lui.

« - Nous devons être dans l'estomac, _analysa Navi alors que les lambeaux de chair se refermaient derrière eux_.

\- Personnellement, je préfère ne pas savoir où nous nous trouvons, _répondit son partenaire en essuyant ses mains couvertes de mucine sur le bas de sa tunique, grimaçant de dégoût_.

\- Tout ce qui est englouti par Jabu-Jabu se retrouve ici, _poursuivit-elle en ignorant le commentaire_. Donc, si la princesse a elle aussi été avalée, elle ne devrait pas se trouver loin.

\- En espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà digérée. »

Cette remarque fit lever les yeux féeriques au plafond. Ils commencèrent ensuite à visiter les lieux, tentant de faire abstraction de l'immonde odeur de poisson pourri qui flottait dans l'air. C'est alors qu'ils virent au loin une silhouette dont la couleur bleue se démarquait des parois rosâtres. Il s'agissait d'un petit être, quelques centimètres de moins que Link, à l'apparence mi-humanoïde et mi-poisson. Elle possédait en effet des doigts palmés, des bras et des hanches décorés de nageoires, des jambes la maintenant debout, une tête à la morphologie rappelant celle d'un requin marteau, un visage juvénile encadré par une paire de branchies, et enfin de grands yeux améthystes qui, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui, s'emplir à la fois de curiosité et de surprise.

« - Toi ! _L'accueillit-elle d'un timbre légèrement trop aiguë_. Qui es-tu ?! »

La tonalité de sa voix était impérieuse, presque froide. Ne voulant pas l'offusquer, puisqu'elle semblait posséder un ego déjà fort développé, il s'apprêta à se présenter dans les règles de l'art, comme le lui avait enseigné Navi. Seulement, avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son interlocutrice reprit la parole.

« - Je suis Ruto, princesse des Zoras. Et toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Hors de ma vue !

\- Veuillez-nous excuser princesse, _débuta la petite fée d'un ton délicat pour ne pas froisser la jeune noble_ , mais si nous somme ici c'est parce que votre père se fait énormément de soucis pour vous. Il nous a donc confié la tâche de venir vous porter secours et...

\- Quoi ?! _La coupa l'enfant aquatique_. Mon père vous a demandé de me sauver ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne !

\- Pourtant, nous avons trouvé le message que vous avez envoyé dans une bouteille et...

\- Un message dans une bouteille ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Mais votre père...

\- Je m'en contrefiche ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Quant à toi, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon vêtu de vert_ , va-t-en d'ici ! Compris ? »

Puis, se détournant impétueusement d'eux, elle s'éloigna d'un pas gracieux. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe dans un trou et que son cri aigu ne se répercute contre les parois de la salle. Soupirant en cœur, les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard. Si le chef Goron qu'ils avaient rencontré était d'une opiniâtreté légendaire, cette princesse capricieuse était en lice pour lui voler le titre de l'être le plus têtu d'Hyrule.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, _souffla Link en se rapprochant du trou dans lequel était tombée la Zora_ , la diplomatie ne fonctionnera pas non plus sur elle. »

Se penchant légèrement au-dessus du gouffre, il en étudia ensuite la profondeur.

« - En espérant que cette chute lui ait remis les idées en place.

\- Voyons Link, _le gronda gentiment sa partenaire, le rire qu'elle tentait d'étouffer indiquant qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins_. »

En réponse, l'enfant haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire malicieux peint sur les lèvres. Puis il se laissa tomber dans le trou, amortissant sa chute d'une roulade avant. La princesse Ruto se tenait un peu plus loin, inspectant les lieux. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était suivit, elle se retourna vivement, un air agacé peint sur le visage.

« - Tu es encore là toi ? _S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant ses arcades sourcilières_. Je t'ai dit de partir !

\- Milles excuses votre altesse mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous abandonner ici.

\- Prétentieux, crois-tu que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? Je vais dans le ventre de Jabu-Jabu depuis que je suis toute petite ! Alors je n't'ai pas attendu !

\- Pourtant ce lieu est hostile, je ne crois pas que...

\- Le grand Jabu-Jabu n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, _le coupa-t-elle d'une voix devenue étrangement inquiète_. Il y a d'étranges méduses électriques et des troues partout. Et en plus, ma chère pierre à été... »

Une moue chagrine se dessina furtivement sur son visage, la rendant presque adorable aux yeux du garçon, du moins jusqu'à ce que son air contrarié ne revienne sur ses traits et qu'elle s'exclame d'un ton autoritaire :

« - Mais c'est pas tes oignons ! Et maintenant, tu rentres chez toi ! Compris ?! »

Et, comme pour marquer son absoluité, elle croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard, le défiant de se rebeller. La voyant faire, Navi retint un soupir d'exaspération. La princesse Ruto devait sans aucun doute avoir l'habitude de se faire obéir. Elle était la fille unique du souverain après tout, la contredire revenait donc à contredire le trône, chose impardonnable. Les adultes autour d'elle avaient ainsi dû faire d'elle une enfant gâtée, transformant le moindre de ses mots en ordre et le moindre de ses désirs en réalité. Malheureusement pour elle, elle venait de tomber sur un os car, bien loin de se soucier de la bienséance, Link n'était certainement pas le gentil serviteur à répondre au moindre des exigences. Il avait au contraire tendance à faire l'inverse, chose qui leur avait amené de si nombreuses fois des problèmes. On l'empêchait de rejoindre le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ? Soit, il irait chercher l'épée Kokiri pour prouver sa valeur et obtenir le droit de passage. On lui interdisait de rendre visite à la princesse Zelda ? Qu'importe, il trouverait bien un moyen de se faufiler jusqu'à ses appartements. On l'envoyait paître ? Il revenait aussitôt à la charge, plus motivé que jamais. Au cours de son voyage, dont le début était pourtant encore récent, il en avait fait des choses. Il avait combattu une arachnide géante et fait exploser en mille morceaux le roi Dodongo. Ce n'était donc pas une princesse à l'orgueil plus grand qu'elle qui allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

« - Votre père, le roi Zora, m'a confié la mission de vous ramener saine et sauve.

\- Je viens de te dire que...

\- Je n'ai pas terminé ! _La coupa-t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ladite princesse dont il s'en contrecarra complètement_. Vous dites avoir l'habitude de vous rendre dans le ventre du vénérable Jabu-Jabu depuis que vous êtes toute petite mais, comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné, ce dernier est loin d'être dans son état normal. Comprenez donc que, dans ces conditions, je ne peux vous laisser seule au risque de vous voir blesser, voire même pire. Je vous serais donc gré de ne pas refuser mon aide et d'accepter ma présence à vos côtés jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte ces lieux. »

Le soupir retenu s'échappa finalement des lèvres de la fée. Voilà, il l'avait fait, la bienséance venait de prendre une claque mémorable, tout comme la princesse dont les traits affichaient un air outré. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne termine sa tirade injurieuse.

« - Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour moi ? _Demanda-t-elle déconcertée, et son étonnement était loin d'être feint_

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, _répondit l'enfant sans se rendre compte que cela était déjà chose faite_ , une princesse ne devrait pas se balader seule dans un endroit pareil.

\- Soit ! Alors je t'accorde l'honneur de me porter !

\- … Je vous demande pardon ? »

Navi étouffa un rire contre le tissu de sa tunique tandis que lui tentait de déceler la plaisanterie sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Malheureusement, celle-ci était on ne peut plus sérieuse puisqu'elle ajouta, main sur sa hanche gauche et index droit pointé devant elle :

« - Toutefois, je te préviens ! Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherche. Tu peux en être sûr! »

Puis, n'attendant pas une réponse de la part de celui qui allait devenir son porteur, elle s'assit avec grâce sur le sol, enserrant de ses bras ses genoux plaqués contre sa poitrine. Un sourire peint sur les lèvres, le tout premier qu'elle lui accorda, elle lui fit ensuite signe d'approcher, un éclat de malice dans ses perles améthystes. Oh non des déesses, quelle princesse impétueuse ! Retenant un soupir, le garçon se résigna donc à son tout nouveau rôle, fusillant préalablement sa partenaire qui ne cessait de rire de son malheur. Seulement, au moment où il fit quelques pas en avant, se rapprochant de son futur fardeau, le décor organique autour de la princesse se dissipa graduellement, l'endothélium laissant place à des murs, la teinte rose virant vers le bleu des flammes crépitantes. Les traits de la Zora s'affinèrent, perdant leurs joues juvéniles et gagnant des formes matures. Il sentit progressivement la douleur du froid mordant qu'il avait dû affronter précédemment mordre de nouveau l'extrémité de ses doigts. Grimaçant, il observa sa main tremblante. Décocher une flèche dans cet état avait été un véritable supplice, ne sentant plus les extrémités bleuies de ses doigts. Fort heureusement, le noyau était une cible difficilement loupable et, de lui, ne restait plus qu'un tas de poussière sur la petite estrade.

« - La barrière de l'Eau est dissipée ! _Déclara la sage Zora d'une voix beaucoup plus mature que dans ses souvenirs, attirant de nouveau le regard de son promis sur elle_. Dépêche-toi ! »

Et, par ce simple échange visuel, il fut renvoyé dans la salle principale, revoyant au passage le dédale gelé qu'il avait dû traverser pour rejoindre la chambre de l'Eau, lui remémorant le frigorifique épisode de la Caverne Polaire. Sentant la chaleur tempérée des lieux l'envelopper, il soupira presque d'aise tandis que, face à lui, s'éteignit le flux d'irrigation bleuté. À présent, la barrière empêchant de rejoindre la tour ne possédait plus qu'une seule source, un long filet d'énergie sinople en provenance de la porte située à droite de l'entrée. Progressivement, la sensation revint au bout de ses extrémités, aussi Link décida de reprendre son cheminement.

« - La dernière ! _Soupira de bonheur Navi alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers menant à la fameuse salle encore active_.

\- La dernière, _répéta-t-il en répondant au sourire que sa partenaire lui offrit_. »

Puis, passant sous le porche décoré du médaillon verdoyant de la Forêt, il gagna une nouvelle salle où le hurlement d'un loup l'accueillit pour sa toute dernière épreuve.

 **OoO**

Camouflée au cœur des Bois Perdus, la petite clairière semblait être coupée du reste du monde. Moins dense ici, le manteau feuillu laissé apparaître un ciel parfaitement bleu où voguaient paresseusement des nuages cotonneux. La douce chaleur du soleil vespéral éclairait les lieux avec bienveillance. Avec une extrême douceur, le vent portait quant à lui de petites lucioles, les faisant virevolter au rythme des notes qui s'élevaient en cette fin d'après-midi dans les lieux. Assis à même l'herbe fraîche, Link jouait une mélodie inconnue des habitants de la forêt, un chant apaisant que lui avait enseignée sa toute nouvelle amie, Malon. Cette mélodie avait le don d'apaiser le cœur du plus farouche animal, comme elle l'avait démontré en parvenant à faire taire les instruments des petits Skull Kids. Assise contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les yeux clos, Saria profitait de son interprétation.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! _L'avait-elle accueilli lorsqu'il était apparu en haut des escaliers_. »

Il revenait tout juste du château où il avait rencontré la princesse Zelda. La nourrice de celle-ci lui avait indiqué la prochaine étape de son périple, à savoir le village Goron. Cependant, poussé par une intuition qui avait étonné sa partenaire et que lui-même ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il avait d'abord décidé de retourner dans les Bois Perdus. Là, il avait eut le bonheur de retrouver les sons et parfums de sa tendre enfance, mais aussi et surtout l'adorable sourire de sa meilleure amie. Elle était assise sur une souche d'arbre au fond de la clairière, sur cette même souche d'arbre où il l'avait de si nombreuse fois retrouvée.

« - Nous sommes ici dans le Bosquet Sacré, _avait-elle expliqué la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait emmené en ces lieux, tirant sur son bras en riant._ C'est mon jardin secret. Le nôtre si tu le désires. J'ai le sentiment que... cet endroit sera très important pour nous deux. »

Étrangement, il avait toujours cru la même chose, notamment lorsque son regard se perdait dans la contemplation des mystérieuses ruines surplombant la clairière. C'était ici qu'il avait appris à jouer de l'ocarina, suivant les conseils de Saria qui, en excellente professeur, savait l'encourager avec ce sourire qu'il appréciait tant. Il se rappelait parfaitement du tout premier morceau qu'il était parvenu à produire, une réplique abominable d'une berceuse que le Vénérable Arbre Mojo appréciait siffloter pour apaiser ses jeunes Kokiri.

« - L'importance, ce ne sont pas les notes, mais l'âme que tu y mets, _avait révélée la petite musicienne en tentant de consoler le chagrin naissant de son ami_. Chaque note est naturellement emplie de magie mais seul toi peut en décider la nature. Joue un morceau ici par exemple et tu pourras parler avec les esprits de la forêt. »

Suivant les conseils de la Kokiri, il était ainsi parvenu à améliorer ses performances. Et à présent qu'il jouait à l'aide de son propre ocarina, le précieux instrument que lui avait offert Saria avant qu'il ne quitte le village, ses mélodies sonnaient encore plus belles à son oreille, lui donnant l'impression d'emporter partout avec lui un peu de ces moments de bonheur insouciant. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver le Bosquet sacré, leur jardin secret, de la retrouver elle. Le royaume d'Hyrule était si vaste, déjà beaucoup trop pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir, et malgré la présence de Navi auprès de lui, il se sentait nostalgique de sa paisible forêt. Dehors, les cabanes en bois avaient été remplacé par des maisons en pierres froides, la terre et l'herbe fraîche par des dalles mornes, le chant des oiseaux par le brouhaha incessant des marchants, et le rire des enfants par celui des spectres et le claquement de mâchoire des affreux Sakdoss peuplant la plaine.

« - Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, _confia dans un soupir Saria en frottant sa joue contre le tissu vert de sa tunique_. Le village est étrangement devenu calme depuis que tu es parti. Tout le monde a le cœur lourd depuis ce fameux jour.

\- Je suis désolé mais...

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix ? Je comprends... »

Elle ouvrit ses paupières sur de ravissants yeux bleus, une teinte plus foncée que ceux de son ami.

« - J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu quitterais le village. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique Link. Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années, et chaque jour passé ensemble a été un véritable délice. Je suppose que désirer que cela soit le cas pour le reste des années à venir serait égoïste de ma part. Le monde à l'extérieur de cette forêt a également besoin de toi.

\- Saria, je... »

Elle hocha vivement la tête de gauche à droite, lui indiquant de ne pas poursuivre cette phrase dont elle connaissait parfaitement les mots suivants. Oui, elle le savait, il était désolé, il aurait préféré que cela soit différent, pouvoir poursuivre une vie insouciante avec elle et les autres Kokiri au cœur des Bois Perdus, continuer de jouer de la musique dans leur jardin secret. Mais les esprits de la forêt en avaient décidé autrement. Cette simple constatation suffit à faire perler une larme sur la joue de la fillette. La chassant d'un revers de manche, Saria se releva soudainement, tournant un instant le dos à son ami pour étirer ses muscles engourdis. Puis, retrouvant ce sourire lui étant caractéristique, elle se tourna vers lui et demanda de sa voix adorable :

« - Veux-tu jouer de l'ocarina avec moi ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle vint ensuite s'asseoir sur la souche d'arbre, obligeant le garçon à se retourner.

« - Essaie de suivre cette mélodie. Tu es prêt ? »

Approuvant d'un mouvement de tête, Link s'empara donc de l'Ocarina des Fées et, tout comme son amie, le porta à ses lèvres. Saria entonna alors une suite de notes une première fois, puis une seconde. La mélodie était familière, c'était celle que la jeune fille fredonnait souvent pour apaiser les peines de ses congénères. C'était également cette mélodie qu'elle jouait lors des fêtes du village. Prise d'affection par les Skull Kids, elle était même devenue le chant des Bois Perdus où les êtres sans visages l'entonnaient sur leur flûte à bec en se relayant pour que jamais le silence ne règne en ces lieux. C'est donc sans peine que le jeune héros parvint à reproduire les notes sur son propre instrument, trouvant aisément quels trous boucher et lesquels libérer. Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé le bon rythme, Saria se joignit à lui, créant la joyeuse mélodie qui s'éleva dans les airs pour se mêler à sa jumelle entonnée plus profondément dans les bois. En réponse, les Skull Kids se synchronisèrent avec eux, puis le sifflement des oiseaux et le soufflement du vent dans les branches se joignirent à eux. C'était ce que la fillette appelait communiquer avec les esprits de la forêt, se rendre compte que l'on faisait partie d'un tout, que chaque petit son avait sa place, chaque note sa propre magie, chaque être son importance.

« - Bravo ! Bravo ! _Le félicita Saria une fois le chant achevé, frappant joyeusement dans ses mains_ »

Son rire cristallin suffit à faire sourire à son tour le jeune guerrier. La main libre de son amie vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne, celle ayant conservé l'Ocarina des Fées.

« - N'oublie jamais cette mélodie, _ajouta-t-elle ensuite d'une voix légèrement plus mélancolique_. Ne l'oublie jamais et, ou que tu sois, je serais toujours avec toi. Tu me le promets ?

\- Évidemment ! _Déclara-t-il en venant enlacer ses doigts à ceux de la Kokiri_

\- Entonne-le si tu as besoin de me parler. »

Et, sur ce conseil elle afficha de nouveau son adorable sourire. La vision de la forêt s'effaça progressivement autour d'elle, ne conservant que les contours de son visage pour venir les calquer sur une version beaucoup moins enjouée. Les arbres cédèrent leur place à des murs teintés par les flammes verdoyantes, le bonheur de la Kokiri à de l'inquiétude pour les multiples blessures qu'il présentait. Certes, aucune d'entre elles n'était assez grave pour compromettre l'avancé du héros, lui qui avait déjà vu bien pire, mais cela était suffisant pour éveiller l'instinct de protection de la petite sage. Durant les dix premières années de sa vie, elle avait été celles qui pansait ses blessures, séchant les larmes qu'il se refusait à verser pour ne pas recevoir des moqueries de la part de Mido. À présent, elle ne pouvait que le contempler, flottant au-dessus de l'estrade où se tenait autrefois le dernier noyau, celui de la Forêt, réduit en poussière par une sixième et dernière flèche de Lumière.

« - La barrière de la Forêt est dissipée, _dit-elle d'une voix mélancolique tout en conservant un sourire peint sur ses lèvres, seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore lui offrir_. Vite Link ! »

Puis elle le renvoya dans la salle principale. En chemin, il revit les colonnes soufflant du vent et les plate-formes isolées au milieu du vide sans fond de la seconde salle qui l'avait obligé à jouer avec la gravité afin de récupérer les rubis argentés. Il avait rapidement compris le fonctionnement, s'équipant de ses bottes des airs pour se laisser porter par les courants aériens et passer ainsi d'une plate-forme à une autre. « Un véritable jeu d'enfant » comme il l'avait déclaré en sortant victorieux de l'épreuve, sous les remontrances de sa partenaire dont les nerfs n'avaient que très peu apprécié de voir son protégé se rattraper de justesse au rebord d'une plate-forme. Non pas une, non pas deux, mais trois fois. Nerfs déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve par la meute de Lobos qu'il avait dû affronter dans la première salle de l'épreuve.

« - Link, regarde ! _Déclara_ _Navi en lui indiquant la barrière maléfique_ »

Privé de sa dernière source d'alimentation, le barrage énergétique commençait en effet à s'estomper. Fasciné par ce spectacle, le fils du Courage s'avança alors vers le pont. Lorsqu'il posa un premier pied sur les dalles brunes, l'aura perfide qui l'empêchait précédemment d'avancer s'était complètement envolée, libérant le passage vers la bouche béante du monstre reptilien, vers le lieu de son dernier combat. Cette simple pensée suffit à alourdir ses épaules, se rendant soudain compte de la situation. Une fois en haut de cette tour, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière et devrait face à l'ultime épreuve de sa vie. Seules deux issues étaient envisageables : soit il gagnait et sauvait ainsi tout le royaume, soit il perdait et il en serait fini de tout. Pourtant, malgré la gravité de cette constatation, il ne tremblait pas. Ce combat ne lui faisait pas peur, pas plus que la mort en elle-même. Il était né pour ce moment.

« - Link, _l'appela de nouveau sa partenaire en le voyant faire un second pas en avant_ , ne devrais-tu pas faire une pause avant ? »

L'angoisse était perceptible dans sa voix. Contrairement à lui, elle était morte de peur. Un regard de son protégé, déterminé, et elle sentit les premières larmes lui brûler la rétine. Elle aussi savait les enjeux de cette confrontation.

« - Tu es blessé, _reprit-elle_ , e-et...

\- Mais la princesse.. ?

\- La princesse attendra ! Tu l'as toi-même dis, Ganondorf ne lui fera pas de mal tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ton fragment de Triforce. Ça nous laisse donc un peu de temps. »

Hésitant, il détourna son regard pour le poser sur la tour et son entrée accessible. Elle pouvait presque sentir son impatience d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toute, elle le comprenait même. Sept ans qu'ils avaient quittés le royaume pour devenir plus fort, avec l'unique objectif en tête de détruire le Seigneur du Malin. Sept ans qu'il s'exerçait à l'épée, faisant de ses adversaires des sosies imaginaires de son Némésis. Sept ans qu'elle attendait le moment où son protégé pourrait enfin dormir correctement, épargné par les multiples cauchemars que lui apportait la nuit. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfin au bout du chemin, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retarder l'échéance. Soupirant, Navi s'approcha donc du visage du guerrier d'un battement d'ailes, venant poser ses petites mains sur la joue de son ami. Appuyant son front contre, elle ferma ensuite les yeux et expira un grand coup, tentant de chasser cette émotion fébrile qui lui enserré le cœur. Elle redoutait tellement de le perdre, de ne pouvoir rien faire pour alléger son fardeau.

« - S'il te plaît, _murmura-t-elle_ , juste le temps de panser tes blessures. »

Sa voix était suppliante, presque larmoyante. Elle sentit alors la mâchoire du blond se crisper, comme si chaque cellule de son corps se concertaient pour savoir la chose à faire. Puis, finalement, il se détourna de la tour, rebroussant chemin sur le pont pour gagner l'extérieur. Les deux sentinelles ne prirent pas la peine de s'éveiller sur son passage, le laissant remonter les escaliers vers la lumière solaire. Une fois dehors, il emplit goulûment ses poumons d'air qui, malgré l'odeur putride qui y flottait, était sans conteste meilleure que celle où suintait l'aura de son ennemi. Le chant funèbre des Kor-Becs était quant à lui, comparé au silence pesant régnant dans le château, un véritable délice auditif. Guidé par sa partenaire, qui voletait quelques mètres devant lui sans un mot, honteuse de la demande égoïste qu'elle venait de lui faire, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant un énorme monolithe aniline comme celui bloquant autrefois la salle de la Lumière. Ni une ni deux, Link le souleva pour l'envoyer valser derrière lui. Le rocher alla lourdement se planter dans le sol, créant une onde de choc qui fit trembler la terre. Il pénétra ainsi dans la fontaine d'une Grande Fée. Dans ce lieu exempt de noirceur, le jeune homme sentit la quiétude embaumer son cœur et apaiser son esprit. S'avançant sur l'icône à l'effigie de la Triforce, il prit quelques minutes pour observer l'eau couler calmement sur les parois de la fontaine. Il se saisit ensuite de son ocarina et, machinalement, joua la Berceuse de Zelda. Les notes apaisantes s'élevèrent doucement dans la salle, venant se mêler au chant des cascades. Puis, un rire familier se fit entendre. Rouvrant les paupières qu'il avait inconsciemment fermées, Link se retrouva ainsi face à la silhouette gracieuse d'une Grande Fée, le lierre éveillant ses feuilles dorées pour camoufler sa peau et décorer ses trois longues couettes lie-de-vin.

« - Bienvenue mon enfant, _le salua-t-elle en se couchant paresseusement sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur son poing_ , je suis la Divine fée du Courage. Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures. »

Se redressant légèrement, elle souffla sur sa paume pour répandre sa poudre guérisseuse sur son invité. Le guerrier sentit alors ses forces revenir, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'épuisement de son propre corps. L'hématome sur son dos s'effaça, le délivrant de sa douleur. Brûlures et écorchures disparurent. Le mal de tête qui avait progressivement enserré son esprit lors de la destruction des noyaux se retira à son tour. Très vite, un soupir de bien-être lui échappa involontairement alors que, yeux clos, il profitait de l'essence féerique s'insinuant dans la moindre de ses cellules pour leur apporter la paix.

« - Si les batailles un jour t'épuisent, j'apaiserai tes blessures, _déclara la Grande Fée une fois son ouvrage terminé_. »

Puis, accordant un sourire coloré au fils de Farore, elle regagna son bassin, son rire cristallin se répercutant longtemps après sur les parois de sa demeure. Profitant de la quiétude, Link prit le temps de se changer et, étirant ses muscles à présent complètement détendus, quitta d'un pas lent la fontaine. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent, sa partenaire l'avait attendu dehors. Lui tournant le dos, elle observait les contours de l'immense tour aniline.

« - Je suis désolée, _lâcha-t-elle sans se retourner alors qu'il fit quelques pas dans sa direction_. Je n'aurais pas dû autant insister pour que...

\- Tu as bien fait, _la coupa-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur_. »

Leurs iris se croisèrent. Souriant, il ajouta :

« - Merci Navi de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Normal, _répondit-elle en souriant à son tour timidement_ , qui le ferait sinon ? »

Puis elle retrouva son sérieux.

« - Link, promets-moi de faire attention. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, conservant son regard dans celui de son ami :

« - Promets-moi que tu vas t'en sortir. Promets-moi que nous retournerons ensemble au village Kokiri pour déposer des fleurs au pied du Vénérable, que nous retournerons voir tout nos amis, que nous continuerons nos chevauchées dans la plaine d'Hyrule avec Epona comme avant. Promets-moi que je ne devrais pas te dire adieu. »

Les larmes, trop longtemps retenues, vinrent alors décorer les joues de la petite fée. Retenant un soupir face à ce minois insupportable pour son cœur, Link apposa le bout de son index sur le sommet du crâne blond de son amie, celle auprès de qui il avait tout apprit et tout vécu.

« - Je te le promet, Navi. »

 **OxO**

 **TADAAAAAM !**

 **Alors ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ou ça valait le coup ? XD Eh oui, Bébé 29 était gros (en tout cas, plus que ses prédécesseurs). Ce qui fait ma toute première excuse pour mon retard. Si vous saviez le nombre d'heures qu'il a fallu pour récupérer les différents dialogues, rédiger le texte, le faire lire à ma bêta-lectrice (je t'embrasse Sister), réécrire ce qui ne va pas, corriger les fautes d'orthographe et enfin le relire par moi-même... XoX**

 **Ensuite, deuxième excuse, ma clé USB n'a pas passé la fin de l'année, elle et les nombreux fichiers qu'elle logeait (esquisse d'histoires, certains cours très précieux, et bien évidemment tout le début de Bébé 29). Du coup... bah je l'avais un peu mauvaise. Comment ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de copie sur mon ordinateur ? Parce que je CROYAIS l'avoir fait ToT. Et évidemment, contrairement à certains chapitres pour lesquels j'avais rédigé soit totalement soit en partie sur papier, Bébé 29 a été écrit directement sur ordinateur dans son intégralité. Oh joie ! Oh bonheur ! Il a même fallu que je retourne chercher les dialogues, pour vous dire... Bref !**

 **Et enfin, dernière raison de ce retard mémorable... le TEMPS ! Comme je le dis toujours, il me faudrait des journées de 48h =. Si je vous fais un flash back de ce qui s'est passé depuis la sortie du dernier chapitre sans vous raconter ma vie, ça fait rédaction de Bébé 29 en novembre, mise de côté de Bébé 29 début décembre pour commencer mes révisions, partiels juste avant les vacances de Noël, fête en famille, RIP ma petite clé adorée, dépression, nouvel an, motivation et imagination en fugue, derniers partiels et ENFIN sacrifice de deux week-ends pour redonner vie à Bébé 29... Voilà voilà...**

 **Du coup, j'espère m'être fait un minimum pardonnée =O (Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée, non?) Et on va enfin pouvoir parler de Bébé 29 à proprement parlé XD**

 **Alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question, j'ai décidé de remplacer l'exploration des six salles par un souvenir avec chaque sage parce que... je voulais pas les raconter XD. Non, plus sérieusement, cela faisait plusieurs chapitres que je prévoyait de raconter comment Nabooru et Link se sont rencontrés étant donné qu'ils ont pas put le faire dans le Temple de l'Esprit (d'ailleurs, le passage vous a-t-il plut ?). Je m'étais également dis que si je racontais juste ce qui se passerait dans les salles, ça ferait répétition (déjà que là c'est parfois limite) mais je ne pouvais pas non plus zapper la scène étant donné qu'on ait dans le tout dernier donjon du jeu. J'ai donc fais un compromis entre les deux et je suis arrivé à cette solution là, que j'ai en tête depuis un moment déjà. En effet, j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur Link enfant, un Link encore vierge d'aventure, à la relation avec Navi encore un peu bancale, un Link qui fait la connaissance avec ces différents personnages qui deviendront des acteurs importants dans sa quête futur. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ces petits passages autant que j'ai aimé les dépeindre. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire le classement de vos souvenirs =D**

 **D'ailleurs j'en profite pour faire un récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé sept ans plutôt (on m'a dit que ce serait bien que je le fasse) histoire de répondre à d'éventuelles questions que vous vous êtes peut-être posées ou que vous pourriez vous poser. Après avoir décidé de ne pas retiré l'épée, Link est allé au Ranch pour trouver une monture, il a ensuite fuit vers les Bois Perdus pour ne pas être attrapé par les oiseaux (qui, entre nous, sont vraiment débiles, j'en suis désolée -_-), sauf qu'en chemin il s'est rendu compte qu'il lui manquait un objet du coup il a fait demi-tour pour aller au village Cocorico. Là, il a entendu des cris, a aidé Nabooru à sauver les habitants du bourg, les a accompagné jusqu'à Cocorico, a écouté l'histoire du professeur Shikashi sur le clan Sheikah, a dire au revoir à Nabooru, a rendu visite à Igor pour en apprendre davantage, s'est rendu avec lui dans le puits pour récupérer le Monocle de Vérité et a enfin rejoint les Bois Perdus. (Oui, le mec, il était pas si pressé que ça XD). Et c'est à ce moment là qu'une tornade a embarqué Navi et qu'il s'est retrouvé à Termina où il a sauvé tout le monde (pour pas changer) et a fait la connaissance d'Aveil avec qui il a voyagé deux ans, puis tout seul durant une demi année avant de retrouver Navi et de vivre la vie qui est narrée au cours des chapitres L'épopée d'un héros. Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair dans cet ordre. Au besoin, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir =D**

 **Je remet ici les réponses aux commentaires du chapitre précédent (étant donné que je vais faire disparaître dans un futur proche la note) :**

 **Merci à toi vona-Elisha, ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, comme toujours XD. Bon d'accord il s'est bien passé quelque chose mais... tu ne le sauras pas avant un peu moment ;) Le temple de l'Ombre est juste un véritable enfer pour la trouillarde que je suis, mais son background est juste... parfait pour mon imagination qui, comme tu as pu le voir, est parti bien loin. Mais non, elle est gentil Impa =O Merci encore pour m'avoir averti pour la faute, qui du coup m'a bien fait rire également. Pour une prochaine histoire, moi je dis, on verra quand celle-ci sera fini XD Mais... sans doute il y en aura d'autre ;) Plein de bisous à toi et prends soin de toi.**

 **Merci à toi aussi shadowthewolf04. J'adore l'idée de la statue à mon effigie de 25m mais je pense que « l'ultime Kisa » sonnerait mieux que « Little Kisa » XDD (moi complexer sur ma taille ? Nooon, du tout). Ravie de voir que le chapitre t'a plu et... encore désolée pour l'attente abusive entre chaque chapitre. =/ Plein de bisous à toi et prends soin de toi.**

 **J'en profite également pour remercier tout ceux qui continuent de me suivre. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez =D Si mon travail vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à commenter pour me faire partager votre avis, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé.**

 **La fin de l'histoire se rapproche à grand pas. Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue Oo. Je promet plus rien sur les dates de sortie XD Mais sachez que, même si je préfère prendre mon temps que de bâcler mon travail et que mes études me prennent pas mal de temps, je ferais en sorte de revenir auprès de vous le plus vite possible. Peut-être fin février – début mars ? Bref, en attendant...**

 **Eh...**

 **Eh mais...**

 **Mais c'est qu'il reste de la place !**

 **Regardez votre curseur à droite ! Oo**

 **À droite j'ai dis.**

 **SURPRISE ! XD**

 **Il reste de la lecture ! (Non ce n'est pas moi qui vais parler aussi longtemps XDD même si j'admets avoir parlé ici suffisamment pour garder le suspense) Je vous laisse donc avec cette (vraie) fin de chapitre en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant =D**

 **PS : Un baiser de Freezard, c'est comme un baiser d'Esquimaux, c'est-à-dire frottement nez contre nez. Pardonnez mon imagination mais il n'existe pas cent-cinquante créatures de glace dans l'univers de Zelda, du coup fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose XD**

 **Allez, à la revoyure les amis ! Et oubliez pas le cookie XD**

 **Chu !**

 **OxO**

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Link s'avança dans la gueule béante du monstre reptilien, sa partenaire perchée sur son épaule. Il était parvenu à calmer son chagrin soudain, prenant le temps de la câliner et d'écouter les angoisses qui enserraient son cœur. Si lui ne craignait pas la mort, elle redoutait plus que tout celle de son protégé. Délivrée de toutes ses craintes, ou du moins suffisamment pour accepter l'idée de le laisser partir pour le champ de bataille, la petite fée était parvenu à retrouver sa motivation du début. Leur regard se croisa au moment où ses bottes foulèrent le tapis rubicond. Devant lui, la couleur sanglante se répandait sur des escaliers en colimaçon qu'il lui faudrait emprunter s'il souhaiter rejoindre les appartements du monarque. Étrangement serein malgré la situation, il échangea un sourire avec sa partenaire.

« - Prête Navi ? _Demanda-t-il_

\- Une mort certaine ? Une faible chance de succès ? Mais qu'attendons-nous ?! »

Ces mots, emprunts de détermination et ponctués par le rire du garçon, marquèrent ainsi le début de l'ascension.

L'ascension de la tour fut une véritable épreuve, bien plus éprouvante que celles imposées pour détruire la barrière centrale. L'inverse aurait été étonnant. En hôte généreux, Ganondorf avait ainsi placé sur son chemin bon nombre de comités d'accueil, un sur chaque palier le séparant du sommet. Le guerrier avait ainsi pu affronter des Dinolfos à la tête d'une armée entière de Lizalfos, des Stalfos entourés d'une ribambelle de Sakdoss plus encombrant qu'autre chose, et enfin trois redoutables Hache-Viandes auxquels il avait dû faire face sur un champ de bataille restreint. Les armures de ces derniers jonchaient à présent le sol de l'étage, révélant l'absence totale de corps pour le plus grand bonheur du blond qui, un instant, avait craint de blesser des êtres envoûtés. Il avait ainsi pu combattre sans s'inquiéter, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le secret de ces pantins métalliques : pour les stopper, leur arracher le heaume ne suffisait pas, il fallait littéralement les réduire en morceaux pour espérer ne plus les voir bouger. Une tâche qui s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévu, au grand damne du héros qui, ayant reçu une blessure large et profonde au niveau de son abdomen, avait dû utiliser l'une des deux fées guérisseuses en sa possession.

« - Soyez prudent, jeune héros ! _Déclara la petite créature après avoir répandu sa poussière curative sur sa plaie_ »

Réajustant sa tunique, à présent déchirée et imbibée de son sang, sur sa peau redevenue lisse, Link la gratifia d'un sourire. Le lui rendant, la fée guérisseuse s'envola ensuite, traversant une meurtrière pour rejoindre l'extérieur de la tour. Le garçon se dirigea quant à lui en direction de la porte débloquée, portant instinctivement sa main à son ventre, là où la lame du Hache-Viande l'avait touché et où était à présent visible une fine cicatrice rougie. Contrairement aux Grandes Fées, les plus petites étaient incapables de soigner complètement une blessure, créant sur son corps ces marques indélébiles des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait livré. Cette nouvelle cicatrice venait par exemple compléter celle déjà présente sur son flanc gauche, souvenir d'un Stalfos qu'il avait affronté dans le Temple de la Forêt. La porte se referma lourdement derrière lui, révélant comme les fois précédentes un escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis vermeil. Sur sa droite, une allée de vitraux décorait le mur, le verre finement coloré reflétant les trop rares rayons solaires pour dévoiler des images différentes, une fresque dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'histoire. La mélodie qui s'était élevée au moment où il avait pénétré à l'intérieur de l'énorme gueule se fit quant à elle de plus en plus audible à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches. Lorsqu'il arriva dans une énième salle parfaitement carrée, les notes semblaient s'échapper des dalles au-dessus de sa tête. Face à lui se tenait un énorme bloc aux parois taillées de sorte qu'il soit facile de grimper dessus, mais le plafond empêchait de rejoindre l'étage supérieur dans lequel il aurait dû mener. Contournant cette échelle rocheuse, Link emprunta donc la seconde porte pour retrouver la suite de l'escalier. La mélodie sinistre vibrait au creux de son oreille, éveillant son instinct de héros qui poussa sa main à agripper le pommeau réconfortant de son épée. Hors de son fourreau, Excalibur chanta, vibrant d'une excitation qui gagna très vite les artères de son porteur. Un faible halo s'échappa de son acier, s'accentuant à mesure que le nombre de marches les séparant du Malin s'amenuisait. Link pouvait le sentir, elle avait envie de combattre, de croiser le fer avec les Ténèbres, de réaliser ce destin pour lequel elle avait été forgée. Tout comme lui.

« - Nous y sommes, _souffla Navi tandis qu'il se stoppait un instant devant une porte plus imposante que les précédentes_. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, l'inquiétude se liant à la détermination. Dernière cette porte se trouvait l'ultime épreuve, la dernière à affronter avant de pouvoir reprendre le cours d'une vie normale. Et c'est cette promesse chimérique en tête que les deux partenaires tendirent leur main en direction de la porte. Captant le mouvement, celle-ci se souleva lentement, répandant dans le couloir la mélodie ayant accompagné leur ascension. Alors qu'il fit quelques pas en avant, les iris céruléens du guerrier capturèrent aussitôt ceux jumeaux d'une silhouette familière. À la vue des mèches blondes encadrant ce minois qu'il aimait tant, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle était en vie, la princesse allait bien. Toujours prisonnière du cristal rosé qui l'avait enlevé, elle flottait dans les airs au-dessus d'une estrade où se tenait une ombre bien plus imposante. Assis de dos, enveloppé d'une épaisse cape rubicond frappée du symbole Gerudo, le Seigneur des lieux laissait courir ses doigts hâlés sur le clavier d'un imposant orgue sombre finement sculpté. Mis à part l'instrument de musique d'où s'échappait la symphonie macabre, la salle était démunie de tout autre objet ou meuble qui aurait put faire penser à la suite d'un monarque. Mais le héros ne s'en formalisa pas davantage, son attention déjà interpellée par un picotement au-dessus de sa main gauche. Sa marque divine s'éveilla, scintillant par intermittence tels les battements d'un cœur autonome. Le Courage semblait répondre à l'appel émis par l'orgue. Un petit cri de la part de Zelda attira son attention vers cette dernière. Sous le gant droit de celle-ci s'éveilla à son tour le fragment de la Sagesse dont les scintillements préalablement anarchiques se synchronisèrent rapidement avec ceux de son jumeau.

« - Les fragments de la Triforce se réveillent, _rit Ganondorf de sa voix grave._ Ils fusionnent une fois de plus. »

Lentement, ses doigts se stoppèrent sur les touches. Se redressant sur son tabouret, l'homme du désert reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus sombre :

« - Il y a sept ans, leur pouvoir aurait déjà dû être mien. Mais par inadvertance, il a fallu que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin. En ne faisant pas ce que tu aurais dû faire. »

Tournant légèrement son visage en direction de son invité, Ganondorf afficha un sourire en coin qui, étrangement, sembla sincère.

« - Je dois admettre que tu m'impressionnes, gamin. Défier ainsi les Déesses sans trembler, braver les méandres de mon château, tel est l'alliage des plus grands guerriers. Cependant... Oui, cependant... »

Ses doigts frappèrent lourdement sur le clavier, répandent des notes graves et assourdissantes dans la salle.

« - Lorsque tu m'as ouvert les portes du Temps, deux des fragments ont échappés à mon contrôle... Comment ont-ils pu arriver entre vos mains ?! »

La rage avait gagnait le timbre de sa voix, emplissant le rire dédaigneux qu'il laissa entendre en retirant enfin ses doigts de l'instrument et en se relevant.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, les fragments vont enfin s'unir en ce lieu !

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, _prononça enfin Link, sa prise se resserrant autour de son épée comme pour puiser en elle l'audace nécessaire._

 _-_ Pauvre insecte ! _Déclara alors son Némésis en se retournant brutalement, repoussant sa cape d'un geste brusque, un rictus malveillant peint sur son visage._ Cette puissance n'est pas pour vous ! »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage, affichant un sourire plus fielleux encore. Sa sulfureuse détermination se matérialisa rapidement autour de lui, prenant l'apparence de cette aura qu'il avait déjà ressentit dans le château. Le Seigneur des lieux leva ensuite son poing serré devant son visage, révélant à l'arrière de ce dernier le troisième fragment de la Triforce, le triangle de la Force qu'il avait dérobé dans le sanctuaire divin.

« - Je vous ordonne de me les rendre ! _Grogna le Gerudo, le fragment scintillant au cœur de son essence maléfique tel un signal de détresse_ »

Et, tandis que ses bottes s'élevaient du sol, l'aura sombre continua de se répandre dans la salle, effaçant progressivement la silhouette de l'orgue ainsi que celle de la princesse. Le sourire était toujours présent sur les lèvres du vil personnage tandis qu'il gagnait de plus en plus d'altitudes. Alerté, Link se mit aussitôt en position de défense, lame et bouclier brandis devant lui. Mais il dut rapidement changer de tactique lorsque, lourdement, Ganondorf vint frapper le sol de son poing auréolé d'une nitescence noire. Le garçon eut alors juste le temps de réaliser un salto-arrière avant que le carrelage où il se tenait précédemment ne s'effondre sous le choc. Continuant de reculer jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos, le blond détailla la toute nouvelle zone de combat qui commençait à se dessiner face à lui. Le pouvoir de l'ennemi était parvenu à créer une plate-forme centrale au-dessus de laquelle le monarque sombre continuait de flotter. Tout autour de cet îlot central, le vide laissait entrapercevoir une salle en-dessous, celle qu'il avait traversée juste avant d'atterrir dans celle-ci et qui, entre temps, s'était peuplée de créatures hostiles en tout genre. Puis, créant une sorte de cadre autour de la plate-forme, les dalles qui avaient survécu au coup constituaient sa zone de déplacement. En résumé, le combat allait devoir se dérouler à distance.

« - Voyons ce que vaut le soit disant Héros du Temps, _rit Ganondorf de sa hauteur_. »

Entre ses doigts, apparut alors une sphère de pure énergie qui, lancée en direction de son adversaire, marqua le début des hostilités. Link réalisa une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver. L'attaque alla ainsi frapper contre le mur, rebondissant un coup avant d'éclater en projectiles électrisants. L'un d'entre eux effleura au passage la cheville du garçon qui, sentant les picotements remonter le long de son mollet, grimaça légèrement. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette sensation, l'ayant déjà ressentit par le passé contre... le spectre de Ganondorf ! Mais bien sûr, la tactique à adopter était la même, il fallait qu'il parvienne à tirer profit de cette énergie concentrée pour la renvoyer sur son expéditeur.

« - Navi ! _Appela-t-il,_ _se mettant à courir pour échapper à une autre sphère_. Crois-tu que tu pourrais t'approcher de lui ?

\- Malheureusement non, _déclara sa partenaire accrochée au sommet de son bonnet_ , l'énergie noire qui émane de lui m'en empêcherait. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Une énième roulade et il échappa une fois de plus à une attaque.

« - Ne le sois pas, _souffla-t-il en se relevant_ , je vais bien trouver une autre solution. »

Car, comme on le lui avait appris, il y avait toujours au moins deux solutions pour un même problème. Navi ne pouvait certes pas l'aider à viser, et le court intervalle qui séparait chaque lancée n'était pas non plus en sa faveur, mais il savait faire preuve d'adresse. Les défis puérils que lui imposait Mido étant enfants, pour savoir qui serait capable de viser le plus de glands avec un lance-pierre, l'avait initié à la précision. Puis, plus tard, lorsqu'il naviguait en compagnie d'Aveil, elle et tout son équipage avaient perfectionné sa technique en lui apprenant l'archerie montée. Sa partenaire l'aidait à repérer les points faibles des ennemis, mais la dextérité nécessaire pour viser, elle, c'était chaque muscle, chaque tendon, chaque cellule de son corps qui en était capable. Aussi, cessant de fuir les attaques adverses, il se mit en position, faisant face à la silhouette le dominant de sa hauteur. Un rictus méprisant de la part de ce dernier et une nouvelle sphère d'énergie fut générée dans sa direction. Il analysa rapidement sa trajectoire puis, tranchant l'air de son épée, frappa le projectile. Dévié, celui-ci retourna donc vers son expéditeur, frôlant de justesse son flanc gauche. La surprise se lit un instant sur le visage du Gerudo, avant d'être remplacée par un rire moqueur.

« - Bien tenté gamin, mais il semblerait qu'il te faille apprendre à viser.

\- Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, _déclara le blond en lui rendant son sourire, se remettant déjà en position_. »

Répondant immédiatement à sa provocation, Ganondorf lança donc une nouvelle sphère d'énergie. Réajustant l'orientation de son épée, l'Hylien parvint cette fois-ci à la renvoyer sur son adversaire, légèrement sur sa gauche. Brandissant sa cape devant lui pour se défendre, le roux redirigea la boule sur lui suivant un axe avantageux pour Excalibur. « Parfait ! » songea Link en frappant de nouveau, et cette fois-ci l'attaque toucha parfaitement son créateur. Face à ce spectacle, la petite fée retint un sifflement d'admiration suite aux réflexions internes de son protégé. Son Némésis était droitier, aussi ses attaques étaient inconsciemment concentrées sur le flanc droit de son adversaire. En visant sa main moins habile, le jeune homme s'assurait un renvoi maladroit et dirigé contre son épée, ce qui lui permettait de mieux attaquer.

Électrisé par sa propre attaque, Ganondorf resta momentanément immobile dans les airs. Visiblement, contrairement à son spectre, un tel choc ne suffirait pas à lui faire mettre genou à terre. Ce constat fit froncer les sourcils du héros.

« - Je dois admettre que... tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, _lâcha le maître des lieux en tentant de lutter contre les contractions involontaires de son corps_. Du moins... pour un insecte. »

Et, poussant un râle puissant, il se débarrassa de l'énergie l'enchaînant. Puis, serrant fortement son poing droit, il créa une nouvelle sphère. L'échange fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus long mais, de nouveau, ce fut le blond qui l'emporta. Ganondorf en fut une fois encore immobilisé mais, comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte la première fois, cela ne suffisait pas pour l'atteindre. Une arme de jet était sa seule solution. Aussi, replaçant son épée dans son fourreau, Link s'empara de son arc et l'arma d'une flèche. Au moment où il s'apprêta à tirer, il sentit une puissance s'éveiller en lui, comme l'appelant. Un éclat lumineux s'imposa dans son esprit, effaçant un à un chacun des plans qu'il avait élaboré au cas où le premier ne réussirait pas. Alors, faisant confiance à cette petite voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille d'utiliser ce pouvoir, il puisa à l'intérieur de celui-ci, reconnaissant sa chaleur familière qui se répandit dans le moindre de ses capillaires pour venir envelopper l'extrémité de sa flèche d'une auréole dorée. Lâchant la corde de son arc, la flèche de Lumière fusa à travers la salle, venant frapper le vil Seigneur en pleine épaule. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa alors des lèvres de son Némésis qui, perdant progressivement de l'altitude, vint mettre pied à terre. Pile ce qu'il espérait. Rapide, Link rejoignit donc la plate-forme centrale, son épée de nouveau en main, et, dans son élan, affligea un coup plongé à son adversaire. Malheureusement, ce dernier parvint à bouger, attrapant de sa main droite la lame en plein vol. S'entachant de sang, l'acier divin d'Excalibur brûla progressivement sa peau hâlée mais il n'y prêta pas attention, sa rage prenant le pas sur sa douleur. D'un mouvement brusque, il balança l'épée et son porteur au loin. Projeté dans le vide, Link parvint de justesse à se rattraper au rebord du cadre, les glapissements d'excitation des monstres en dessous étant une raison suffisante pour s'accrocher de toutes ses forces aux dalles. Furieux, Ganondorf se redressa et, vivement, retira la flèche plantée dans sa chair. Un jet de sang sombre accompagna son geste mais qu'importait pour lui. Toute son attention était à présent focalisée sur un unique objectif : détruire ce scélérat qui avait osé défier son autorité. Encouragé par Navi, l'Hylien parvint de son côté à remonter sur le champ de bataille.

« - Encore une fois, _souffla-t-il en se redressant_. »

Comme répondant à sa demande, son Némésis préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il prit beaucoup plus de temps pour emmagasiner davantage d'énergie. Qu'importait, la stratégie serait la même. Le jeune homme avait bien vu l'effet que causait le touché de son épée sur la peau du Gerudo. Ainsi donc les légendes ne mentaient pas. La lame purificatrice, pourfendeur des ténèbres, était belle et bien capable d'annihiler le pouvoir des ombres. Un seul coup bien placé suffirait donc à se débarrasser de cet ignoble adversaire et, ainsi, restaurer la paix en Hyrule. Une seule fois, il devait pour cela le toucher qu'une seule fois.

« - Prends-toi ça ! _Rugit le Seigneur du Malin en propulsant une sphère énergétique beaucoup plus colossale que les précédentes_ »

Le guerrier se mit en position, prêt à renvoyer l'attaque.

« - Link, non ! _Cria sa partenaire au moment où il frappa la boule_ »

Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Pressant contre la lame tenue devant son torse, l'amas d'énergie s'opposa à la force du jeune homme. Grimaçant, il pouvait sentir ses bottes glisser sur le carrelage et son poignet partir progressivement vers l'arrière. Les premiers picotements électrisants commencèrent à se faire sentir, gagnant ses avants-bras qui, lentement paralysés, ne purent maintenir plus longtemps l'épée brandie. Vaincu, Link reçut alors de plein fouet l'attaque énergétique. Chaque cellule de son organisme se mit alors à hurler de douleur, rendant ses cordes vocales muettes à sa souffrance. Ganondorf, lui, ne put retenir un rire de satisfaction face aux tourments de son ennemi, regrettant presque de ne pouvoir entendre sa douce voix brisée. Lorsque toute l'énergie eut enfin traversé le corps vêtu de vert, ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol, face contre poussière.

« - Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà fini, gamin ! _Rit de nouveau le Gerudo en amorçant une nouvelle attaque_

\- Link ! Link ! _Appela la petite fée en secouant légèrement le visage de son ami_. »

Elle tourna un regard larmoyant en direction de leur adversaire, puis de nouveau se reconcentra sur son protégé qui avait perdu connaissance. Sa propre inutilité dans ce combat vint alors la frapper de plein fouet, augmentant le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de traverser la barrière de ses paupières. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant le Mal en personne qui jubilerait face à cette preuve de faiblesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan, n'importe quoi qui pourrait sauver son ami. Puisant dans une force qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder, elle s'empara alors du bouclier Miroir présent dans le dos du blessé. Ce dernier était capable de réfracter les énergies. L'attaque de Ganondorf en débordait. Et même si cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le vaincre, cela lui laisserait sûrement suffisamment de temps pour s'occuper ensuite de son protégé. Positionnant donc le bouclier devant le corps évanoui, elle se prépara ainsi à l'onde de choc qu'allait provoquait la rencontre de l'énorme sphère avec la surface réfléchissante du bouclier. Et lorsque cela arriva, elle sentit son corps tout entier être parcouru par un désagréable tremblement. Ses os lui crièrent grâce, ne supportant pas le choc, et seule sa volonté de protéger cet être qui comptait le plus pour elle lui permettait de maintenir le bouclier droit devant eux. L'énergie de la sphère commença alors à diffuser autour de l'acier, répandant un champ électrifié qui vint peu à peu annihiler la résistance de ses muscles. Cependant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher prise, elle sentit le poids de sa protection s'alléger, comme si un pilier venait renforcer sa barrière, comme si... Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés. Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers la silhouette allongée derrière elle et s'ancra aussitôt dans l'océan qu'elle chérissait tant. Serrant des dents, luttant contre la paralysie qui maintenait toujours son corps enchaîné au sol, Link brandissant ses deux bras en avant pour maintenir à son tour le bouclier Miroir devant eux. Voyant ce spectacle, une larme s'échappa finalement des iris féeriques. Non pas une larme de désespoir, mais une larme de soulagement.

« - La bouteille, _parvint à articuler le jeune homme entre ses dents_. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, s'assurant que la prise de son ami était suffisamment forte pour maintenir seul le bouclier, elle voleta jusqu'à la ceinture du héros pour rejoindre sa compatriote guérisseuse. Une main sur le bouchon, de nouveau elle hésita. Il s'agissait de la dernière fée, de la dernière chance. Après celle-ci, Link devrait se débrouiller seul... Non, pas seul. Elle donnerait sa vie s'il le faut mais il ne serait jamais seul. Alors, sans perdre plus de temps, elle libéra sa sœur qui, tandis que la sphère d'énergie s'évaporait enfin complètement, se hâta de venir soigner le jeune homme. Le bouclier tomba à terre dans un fracas, révélant le corps mouvant de son adversaire à Ganondorf.

« - Décidément, le sang des guerriers coule dans tes veines, mais à quoi bon lutter ? Te souviens-tu des mots que je t'ai dit ce jour là ? Alors que tu fanfaronnais d'avoir vaincu une insignifiante copie de ma personne ? »

Grimaçant, Link se redressa lentement sur ses jambes, sentant peu à peu la poussière guérisseuse apaiser son corps. Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait ! Il avait naïvement cru ce jour-là qu'il pourrait mettre un terme plutôt aux agissements de son pire ennemi. Tout cela pour au final n'affronter qu'une création. Il se remémorait parfaitement la colère qui avait circulé dans ses veines lorsque la voix grave et détestablement familière du véritable Seigneur s'était élevé dans les airs.

« - Quand l'heure de l'affrontement sonnera, l'ombre du trépas sera sur toi, _reprirent en cœur cette voix du passé et le Gerudo présent, faisant résonner ce même rire sinistre et moqueur_. »

Resserrant sa prise sur son épée, Link parvint à retrouver une position de défense correcte. La fée guérisseuse, son acte accompli, s'en alla quant à elle se mettre en sécurité.

« - Ne crois pas que tu te débarrasseras aussi facilement de moi, _souffla l'enfant de Farore_.

\- J'aurais pu déjà le faire il y a bien longtemps, _répondit le dérobeur de la Force en préparant une nouvelle attaque. »_

En réponse, l'Hylien prépara une attaque tourbillon. Lorsque la nouvelle sphère se dirigea à toute vitesse, il laissa l'énergie emmagasiné dans son attaque déferler autour de lui. Sa lame dessina ainsi un cercle azuré autour de lui, signature de cette offensive. La boule éclata alors en dizaines d'autres qui, se répandant dans la salle, vinrent s'échouer sur des dalles. Ces dernières, ne supportant pas l'attaque, s'écroulèrent alors pour rejoindre la salle inférieure, réduisant peu à peu le champ de bataille du héros. La déferlante poursuivit, Ganondorf créant toujours plus de sphères qui dévoraient considérablement le sol. Link fut ainsi très rapidement acculé dans l'un des coins de la salle. Le peu de dalles qui existait encore sous ses pieds ne lui permettrait pas d'esquiver la prochaine attaque, et ça, son Némésis le savait parfaitement. Aussi prit-il un malin plaisir à contempler ce qu'il savait être la chute du dernier espoir de ce royaume, la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de régner complètement sur ces terres, le dernier être suffisamment fou pour se dresser devant lui, la dernière arme des Déesses à abattre avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser son ultime vœu. Ses mains se levèrent alors au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour rendre grâce aux cieux, un sourire triomphant peint sur ses lèvres. La prochaine attaque serait plus dévastatrice encore que les précédentes. Il voulait l'entendre hurler de douleur, le supplier de l'épargner, voir le désespoir gagner les prunelles du fils du Courage.

Malheureusement pour lui, ledit fils du Courage ne portait pas cette appellation pour rien. Et c'est avec le plus grand calme qu'il se saisit de son arc. Il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance, le temps que lui offrait Ganondorf ne lui permettait de préparer qu'une seule flèche. Un regard échangé rapidement avec son amie pour lui exposer son plan et celle-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête. Cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas inutile. Mais ils n'avaient droit qu'à une seule chance, ses ailes ne lui accorderaient qu'une seule approche.

« - Comptes sur moi, _murmura Navi avant de prendre son envol en direction de l'ennemi_. »

Plus elle s'approchait de la silhouette du Seigneur maléfique, et plus l'aura sombre de ce dernier s'insinua dans son organisme. Tout comme ceux de son espèce, elle était un être pur dont la corruption par les Ténèbres était la plus douloureuse des tortures. N'importe laquelle de ses sœurs, et même une grande part des Grandes Fées, auraient déjà fait demi-tour, ne prenant pas le risque de voir leur lumière s'évanouir dans l'obscurité du Mal. Mais pour elle, il était hors de question de renoncer. Qu'importe si elle devait y perdre sa pureté, son partenaire comptait sur elle. Elle refoula donc cette douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait les ailes et s'enfouit encore davantage dans l'épais manteau d'obscurité pour rejoindre la tête de l'adversaire sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive, bien trop concentré sur la silhouette sinople. De son côté, Link brandit son arc devant lui, sa flèche pointée sur son Némésis. Il laissa la Lumière se répandre dans son organisme, colorant momentanément ses iris d'or, chatouillant l'extrémité de ses doigts, auréolant lentement son arme. Comprenant parfaitement ses attentions, l'homme du désert émit un rire grave.

« - Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, gamin ! »

Disant cela, il amorça la descente de ses bras pour lancer son attaque. Malheureusement, au même moment, Navi s'empara d'une noix Mojo dans sa sacoche et, la faisant claquer devant le visage de l'ennemi, l'aveugla temporairement.

« - À toi, Link ! _Cria la petite fée en s'éloignant tandis que le Gerudo laissait entendre un grognement_ »

Soufflant un coup, l'archer se concentra donc et, ayant offert suffisamment de son pouvoir à son projectile, lâcha la corde de son arc. Telle une comète, La Lumière transperça les Ténèbres et le carreau alla s'enfoncer dans la chair hâlée de son Némésis, juste en dessous du sternum. Touché, Ganondorf hurla alors de douleur. Au-dessus de lui, la sphère d'énergie colossale se dissipa progressivement à mesure qu'il perdait de l'altitude. S'emparant de son grappin, le jeune homme visa ensuite le plastron de son adversaire pour se tracter jusqu'à la plate-forme centrale et, sans aucune hésitation, enfonça sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans le poitrail du Gerudo.

« - Quoi ? _Hurla ce dernier, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres_. Le Grand Ganondorf... vaincu par ce... gamin ?!

\- Dommage pour toi, _déclara le héros en plongeant son regard azuré dans celui mordoré de l'ennemi_ , tu aurais dû m'éliminer avant. »

Et, disant cela, il retira sèchement son épée du corps adverse, un jet de sang obscur venant éclabousser le bas de sa tunique. Tendant les bras tremblants de douleur dans sa direction, le roux tenta alors d'agripper cette silhouette vêtue de vert, mais déjà la brûlure causée par le toucher d'Excalibur l'obligea à se replier sur lui-même. L'Hylien fit quelques pas en arrière, observant d'un regard sombre le corps de son ennemi se tordre de douleur. Il resserra sa main gauche sur le pommeau de son épée, cherchant ainsi à calmer le tremblement qui l'avait gagné. Lorsque Navi vint s'échouer sur son épaule, il détourna momentanément son attention pour contempler les dégâts qu'avait eut l'aura maléfique sur sa partenaire. Sa lumière céruléenne était presque éteinte. Ses fines ailes, normalement translucides, étaient parcourues par des craquelures sombres, se répandant le long de sa gorge pour s'estomper au niveau de ses joues. Voyant l'inquiétude gagner le visage de son protégé, elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Il allait bien, c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Plus important encore, ils avaient réussi, Ganondorf était vaincu.

« - Toi... ! _Déclara ce dernier, tendant une dernière fois sa main dans sa direction_ »

Puis, levant les bras vers le ciel, il laissa sa rage éclater dans un hurlement. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds tandis que le corps à la chair complètement brûlée par la lame divine s'auréola d'une étrange lueur dorée, la même que celle des sphères énergétiques. Sur ses gardes, le jeune homme se remit alors en position de défense. Mais au final, un cri de sa partenaire l'obligea à réaliser un saut de côté pour esquiver un fragment s'étant décroché du plafond. Les secousses se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'un flash aveuglant n'oblige les deux alliés à fermer momentanément les paupières. Lorsque Link put enfin les rouvrir, se fut pour poser ses iris sur le vaste décor qu'offrait le ciel couvert de nuages gris au-dessus de sa tête. La colère du monarque avait en effet complètement détruit les murs de la salle, révélant la lointaine vision de la plaine d'Hyrule. De son côté, Ganondorf, les orbites exempts de vie, tomba lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre, offrant la vue de sa cape trouée voletant dans le vent à son exécuteur.

« - Link ! _Appela cette fois-ci une voix chaleureusement familière_ »

Levant les yeux par-delà le corps sans vie, le guerrier put alors voir le cristal rosé et la princesse prisonnière de ce dernier descendre lentement du ciel. Sentant son cœur louper un battement face à cette vision, le blond se hâta alors de rejoindre la prisonnière dont la geôle se brisa à l'instant où elle mit pied à terre. Retrouvant enfin le plancher des vaches, elle tituba légèrement avant de trouver soutient dans l'étreinte que lui offrit son sauveur.

« - Louées soient les Déesses, Zelda... _souffla ce dernier le visage enfoui dans sa cascade dorée_. »

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle répondit à son embrassade, s'accrochant à la tunique verte comme si elle avait à nouveau peur de devoir s'éloigner de lui. Après un long instant qui sembla durer une éternité, les deux vieux amis se séparèrent enfin, le blond venant accoler son front contre celui orné d'une tiare. Son bonheur décorait à présent ses joues de véritables perles aqueuses, les plus belles parures pour ce noble minois. C'est pourquoi, bien que venant poser ses mains tout contre le visage de sa princesse, Link ne les effaça pour rien au monde.

« - Vous avez réussi... _murmura la fille de la Sagesse, émue, en enroulant ses doigts autour des poignets masculins_. Ce misérable Ganondorf... Sans un esprit sain et fort, il ne put maîtriser la puissance des dieux...et... »

Un doigt sur sa bouche la fit taire, un index malpoli rapidement remplacé par un pouce aux caresses tendres. Le nez fin du héros lui offrit un baiser de Freezard, mêlant leurs souffles dans une agréable chaleur. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, s'appelant mutuellement, désireuses de retrouver le nectar exquis de leur homologue. Le cadre était certes loin d'être idyllique et pourtant, pour rien au monde la demoiselle n'aurait souhaitait se trouver ailleurs qu'entre ces bras protecteurs. Aussi, se languissant de plus de toucher, elle se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire cet infime espace, beaucoup trop immense à son goût, entre eux. Ainsi, leurs lèvres se saluèrent d'un premier effleurement. Cependant, leur échange ne fut que de courte durée car, de nouveau, un tremblement se fit ressentir...

 **XoX**

 **See you in the last chapter !**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
